


Ciernie

by xKagaYuukix



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-04-20 09:56:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 54
Words: 150,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4783088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKagaYuukix/pseuds/xKagaYuukix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>~ Dokładniejszy opis kiedyś się pojawi xD ~<br/>W opowiadaniu mogą pojawić się sceny gwałtu, pobić, tortur, morderstw, seksu sadystyczno-masochistycznego oraz innych scen przeznaczonych dla czytelników starszych [min. +16]!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  
  
    Herbata była jeszcze ciepła, kiedy powoli uniósł kubek do ust i upił niewielki jej łyk. Zmarszczył lekko brwi, zastanawiając się, czy rzeczywiście minęło tak niewiele czasu, odkąd ją zaparzył.  
    Nie spodziewał się, że tak szybko skończy.  
    Nagi, podszedł powoli do szklanej ściany, za którą rozpościerała się rozległa panorama Tokio. Tysiące niewielkich światełek reflektorów sunęło leniwie po ulicach, neonowe szyldy setek barów migotały z oddali, jakby prosząc się o uwagę.  
    Dotknął dłonią szyby niemal w pieszczotliwym geście, spoglądając tęsknie na nocne niebo. Wspomniał przez chwilę swoją wycieczkę na wieś, kiedy leżał samotnie na polu, wpatrując się w rozgwieżdżone niebo i próbując policzyć maleńkie jasne kropki, usiane wokół ogromnej tarczy księżyca.  
    W mieście nie miał takich pięknych widoków.  
    W szybie ściany mógł ujrzeć zarys własnej postaci. Szczupłą, odrobinę umięśnioną sylwetkę dwudziestopięciolatka, przystojną twarz o gładkiej skórze, bez śladu zarostu. Odrobinę przydługie włosy, których kolor był teraz niewidoczny, jednak w świetle dnia przybierały one barwę płynącego w żyłach życia. Dwoje oczu, jedno, podobnie jak włosy, miało czerwony kolor, drugie zaś złoty. Łagodne, melancholijne spojrzenie.  
    Z jego ust wyrwało się ciche westchnienie. Odwrócił głowę, spoglądając na łóżko. Pościel leżała w nieładzie, zwinięta w bezkształtnym kłębie, poduszki walały się po podłodze tuż obok porozrzucanych w pośpiechu ubrań. Spodnie z jedną nogawką na lewej stronie, koszula pozbawiona guzików, sukienka z zerwanym zamkiem.  
    Odsunął się od okna, podszedł do leżącej na łóżku kobiety i odgarnął z jej twarzy długie, ciemne włosy. Przesunął palcami po jej gładkim policzku, musnął czerwone wargi, by na koniec dotknąć długiej szyi, którą zdobił złoty łańcuszek z jaskółką.  
    Nie wyczuł tętna. Była martwa.  
    Tak, jak myślał.  
    Znów pociągnął łyk herbaty, wpatrując się w rozchylone usta tej, której imienia nawet nie znał. Myślał o tym, jak bardzo słaba była, jak bardzo bezużyteczna. Najgorsza ze wszystkich do tej pory. Poddała się tak szybko, że nawet herbata nie zdążyła wystygnąć. Zupełnie jakby śmierć odpowiadała jej bardziej, niż walka o życie, jakby była prostym rozwiązaniem na wszystkie problemy.  
    Sięgnął do czarnej, damskiej torebki porzuconej na fotelu i wyjął portmonetkę. Specjalnie odłożył kubek na stolik nocny, by móc do niej zajrzeć. Prócz prawie sześciuset dolarów i jednej karty kredytowej znalazł jedynie wizytówkę do jakiegoś agenta ubezpieczeniowego, oraz zdjęcie dwójki roześmianych dzieci obejmowanych przez kobietę, której oddech słyszał jeszcze kilka minut temu.  
    Uśmiechnął się delikatnie do fotografii. Wyglądało na to, że właśnie uwolnił dwójkę niewinnych stworzeń od słabej matki. Skoro nie potrafiła zawalczyć o życie, czy byłaby w stanie wychowywać odpowiednio swoje pociechy?  
    Miał co do tego duże wątpliwości.  
    Odłożył portmonetkę na jej miejsce, po czym zabrał kubek i, stąpając boso po puchowym bordowym dywanie, podszedł do biurka. Wysunął jedną z szufladek i wyjął z niej srebrny klucz z wygrawerowanym liściem klonu. Przez chwilę patrzył na niego, przesuwając po nim pieszczotliwie kciukiem. Był zupełnie zwyczajny, jak każdy inny klucz – z zaokrągloną główką i charakterystycznym układem ząbków.  
    Jednak dla niego była to najcenniejsza rzecz, jaką posiadał. Klucz do jego serca. Klucz do jego świata. Klucz do jego tajemnic i najgłębiej skrywanych sekretów.  
    Wyszedł z sypialni, czując narastające podniecenie. Nie miało ono związku z intymnymi sferami, przynajmniej nie do końca. To uczucie było podobne do radosnego oczekiwania dziecka na jego wymarzony prezent, nie mogło się równać z nawet najbardziej ekscytującym zabójstwem, z żadną rzeczą, której do tej pory doświadczył w życiu.  
    Podszedł do drzwi znajdujących się na prawo od jego sypialni. Dotknął klamki, uśmiechając się delikatnie, wsunął klucz do zamka i przekręcił ostrożnie, jakby w obawie, że nawet najmniejszy błąd zniszczy mechanizm.  
    Pchnął drzwi i wszedł do środka. Wygasający powoli płomień w kominku oświetlał delikatnie zarys płonącego w czerwieni pokoju. Sięgnął dłonią do kontaktu i zapalił światło, zmieniając barwę pomieszczenia na przyćmiony pomarańcz.  
    Oparł się o drzwi, wzdychając głośno i przesuwając łagodnym spojrzeniem po ścianach zapełnionych fotografiami. Poczuł napływ ciepła w swoim sercu, które rozeszło się po całym ciele, odprężając je. Był zrelaksowany i spokojny. Zupełnie jakby sam widok tych zdjęć był narkotykiem, który łagodził obraz rzeczywistości.  
    Dorzucił drewno do kominka, a następnie usiadł przy niewielkim stole pod ścianą. Na obu jego końcach stał talerz z przygotowanym wcześniej posiłkiem oraz szklanka wody mineralnej. Oczywiście, jedzenie już wystygło, nietknięte przez nikogo.  
–    Widzę, że nic nie zjadłeś – powiedział z delikatnym uśmiechem, patrząc czule na ramkę ze zdjęciem stojącą naprzeciwko, tuż przed drugim talerzem i szklanką. Fotografia przedstawiała uśmiechającego się delikatnie mężczyznę o przystojnej twarzy i przydługich jasnych włosach, sięgających do uszu. Ciepłe, łagodne spojrzenie błękitnych jak niebo oczu, przyjazny i sympatyczny uśmiech człowieka o dobrym sercu.  
    Napił się odrobiny wody, a następnie chwycił za sztućce i zaczął kroić porcję kaczki. Przeżuł ją starannie i przełknął, patrząc w zastanowieniu na swój obiad.  
–    Chyba nie wyszła mi źle – stwierdził.- Co prawda, mogłaby być gorąca, wówczas smakowałaby znacznie lepiej.- Uśmiechnął się ze smutkiem, przymykając oczy.- Szkoda, że nie możesz tego ocenić...  
    Wrócił do jedzenia, spoglądając wciąż na stojącą przed nim fotografię. Ze wszystkich, jakie udało mu się zrobić, właśnie ta spodobała mu się najbardziej. Idealnie przedstawiała charakter tego, kto się na niej znajdował. Oczywiście, cała reszta porozwieszana teraz na ścianach, była równie idealna. Jednak właśnie ta jedna jedyna zasłużyła na to, by zasiadać z nim przy stole.  
–    Nie jesteś głodny?- zapytał, sięgając po serwetkę. Wytarł nią usta i niespodziewanie zamarł w bezruchu, nasłuchując.  
    Wydawało mu się, że słyszy stłumiony łoskot i powolne, bardzo ciche szuranie, jakby ktoś pełznął po dywanie.  
–    Wybacz na chwilę – westchnął lekko, wstając od stołu.  
    To nie był pierwszy raz, kiedy okazywało się, że jego ofiara w rzeczywistości wciąż żyje, że umarła „na chwilę”, toteż nie zdziwił się, kiedy zobaczył czarnowłosą kobietę wijącą się na dywanie i drżącą na całym ciele. Naga, krwawiąca i bezbronna, sunęła powoli przez salon w kierunku wyjścia na korytarz.  
–    No i po co udajesz, że jesteś martwa?- mruknął, marszcząc brwi.  
    Spojrzała na niego z przerażeniem. Chciała krzyknąć, jednak najwyraźniej coś ściskało jej gardło, nie mogła wydobyć z siebie nic prócz rzężenia.  
    No tak, zupełnie zapomniał o tym, że przecież jej język leży gdzieś wśród pościeli.  
–    Jesteś taka problematyczna – westchnął, rozglądając się wokół siebie. Odwrócił się i spojrzał na stół, na którym pozostawił sztućce. Zabrał nóż, po czym wrócił do salonu.- Cieszę się jednak, że okazałaś odrobinę determinacji, by stąd uciec. Szkoda, że na darmo.  
    Szarpnął ją za włosy, odwracając na plecy. Zacharczała głośno, krztusząc się własną krwią, nieporadnie machała rękoma, próbując się przed nim bronić. Usiadł na niej, kolanami przyszpilając jej ręce do podłogi.  
–    Mam nadzieję, że nie pogniewa się na mnie za bardzo, jeśli użyję do tego sztućca – szepnął, patrząc w kierunku swojego sekretnego pokoju. Odwrócił się do kobiety i uśmiechnął delikatnie, przykładając nóż do jej piersi.- Jeśli wytnę ci serce, będę miał pewność, że ono już nie zabije, prawda?- zapytał, przechylając lekko głowę.- Już i tak zapaskudziłaś mi dywan, dziwko.  
    Chwycił palcami jej sutek i pociągnął do góry. Przyłożył nóż, po czym szybkim krótkim ruchem odciął go. Oczy kobiety rozszerzyły się jeszcze bardziej, zaczęła pluć krwią podczas charczącego krzyku.  
–    Wydajesz z siebie piękniejsze odgłosy niż podczas orgazmu!- zawołał ze śmiechem, jednak szybko zamilkł, patrząc na jej gardło.- Hmm? A może lepiej będzie po prostu odciąć ci głowę?  
    Patrzyła na niego w przerażeniu, wijąc się pod nim słabo, tracąc siły z każdą kolejną chwilą. Wypluła na dywan krew, która zebrała się w jej ustach, spojrzała na niego błagalnie, zapłakana. Jednak jego spojrzenie nie wyrażało nic. Zupełna pustka, może z tylko niewielką odrobiną zainteresowania.  
    Uniósł jej podbródek i przyłożył nóż do gardła. Gdy przesunął ostrze po bladej skórze, uśmiechnął się na widok czerwonej stróżki krwi. Naciął głębszą ranę na samym środku, po czym wcisnął palce w jej gardło. Krew była ciepła i bardzo ciemna, bordowa. Zlewała się z dywanem, ledwie można było dostrzec na nim plamy.  
    Zaczął ciąć, chichocząc pod nosem, chociaż kobieta nie wydawała z siebie żadnego dźwięku. Nie był pewien, czy już nie żyje, czy po prostu straciła przytomność, ale nie obchodziło go to. Wpadł w trans, patrząc na bryzgającą krew, na nierówną, poszarpaną ranę. Gdy doszedł do karku, śmiał się głośno, niepohamowanie.  
    Po tym, jak jej głowa została oddzielona od ciała, jeszcze długo siedział tak, śmiejąc się, rozbawiony, a kiedy już się uspokoił, wstał powoli i przeszedł do łazienki. Tylko raz spojrzał na swoje odbicie w lustrze. Miał krew na twarzy i we włosach, co trochę go zdziwiło. Uniósł dłoń, by je przeczesać, jednak zawahał się. Obie jego ręce były całe we krwi. Westchnął, kręcąc głową z politowaniem dla siebie samego.  
–    Głupcze, powinieneś być ostrożniejszy. Nie możesz pokazać mu się w takim stanie.  
    Wszedł pod prysznic i odkręcił kurki. Gorąca woda spłynęła po jego ciele, zmywając z niego czerwień, mydło, które zaczął wcierać w skórę niwelowało metaliczny zapach. Jeszcze tylko szampon do włosów, chwila szorowania, i znów był czysty.  
    Wytarł się puszystym białym ręcznikiem, przeczesał grzebieniem włosy. Nie lubił używać wody kolońskiej ani żadnych perfum, dlatego wyszedł z łazienki i, mijając zakrwawione zwłoki, przeszedł do sypialni, gdzie ubrał bieliznę, spodnie, oraz białą koszulę w niebieską kratę. Udał się do kuchni po czysty nóż, po czym wrócił do pokoju wypełnionego zdjęciami.  
–    Trochę długo mi zeszło, wybacz – powiedział, siadając do stołu.- Dokończę posiłek i możemy pójść spać. Mam nadzieję, że przywitasz mnie jutro pyszną kawą?- Uśmiechnął się do fotografii.- Już nie mogę się jej doczekać, moje kochanie.  
      



	2. Chapter 2

  
  
    Odgłos obijających się o siebie ciał roznosił się po pomieszczeniu w towarzystwie cichego skrzypienia biurka i głośnego, męskiego sapania. Mebel trząsł się lekko z każdym ruchem bioder stojących przed nim mężczyzn. Jeden z nich wykonywał krótkie, pospieszne pchnięcia, drugi zaś, opierający się o blat, bez słowa przyjmował je w sobie, zaciskając dłonie w pięści i ignorując pieczenie skóry w miejscach, w których stykała się ona z poszarpanym kantem biurka.   
–    Tak... tak dobrze!- jęknął mężczyzna, wkrótce potem spuszczając się we wnętrzu Kuroko. Chłopak zacisnął mocno szczęki, odliczając każdy kolejny ruch otyłego szefa restauracji, w której pracował. Jego nadęty brzuch ocierał się wciąż o jego plecy, naciskając na nie i pchając na biurko. Kiedy w końcu poczuł, że sflaczały penis starucha wysuwa się z jego odbytu, odetchnął powoli, prostując się.  
    Wrażliwe miejsce piekło jeszcze bardziej, niż otarcia po zderzeniach z biurkiem. Szef nigdy nie przejmował się nawilżaniem go, gwałcił go wręcz na sucho, sądząc zapewne, że jedno splunięcie wystarczy do poślizgu. Cóż... on nie miał pojęcia jak to jest był tym „na dole”.  
–    Zanim wrócisz do pracy, wyliż go jeszcze – sapnął, zwalając się na stojący pod ścianą fotel.  
    Kuroko zamknął na krótki moment oczy i przełknął ślinę. Sam nie wiedział, dlaczego wciąż to robi, przecież już dawno pozbył się dumy, zapomniał czym jest honor, jego godność zdeptano, zrównano z ziemią i spalono.  
    Nie było już niczego prócz pustej skorupy. Oto marionetka doskonała, bez duszy, bez własnej woli, wykonując jedynie ruchy, jakie podyktuje jej lalkarz.  
    Otwierając oczy, Kuroko podciągnął swoją bieliznę i spodnie. Syknął cicho, kiedy materiał poruszył jego pośladkami, jednak zmusił się by podejść do swojego szefa i klęknąć przed nim. Jego członek był niewielkich rozmiarów, o nieprzyjemnym, niemal czerwonym kolorze, i pomarszczonej skórze.  
    Obrzydliwy.  
    Kuroko wziął go do ust, starając się nie zwracać uwagi na smak. Zaczął obciągać go niezbyt mocno, bojąc się, że Szef znów się podnieci i tym razem będzie chciał skończyć w jego ustach. A jeśli to zrobi, chłopak będzie zmuszony połknąć jego spermę, czego nienawidził bardziej niż samego aktu gwałtu.  
    Twarz mężczyzny była podobnie czerwona, jak jego przyrodzenie. Duże, szkliste oczy błądziły po twarzy Tetsuyi, spocona dłoń gładziła jego błękitne włosy. Dyszał ciężko, co chwila oblizując wargi.  
–    W porządku, starczy – wycharczał.  
    Kuroko nie kazał sobie tego powtarzać, natychmiast wycofał się, sycząc cicho z bólu przy wstawaniu. Wytarł usta wierzchem dłoni, zbierając w ustach ślinę, której za nic nie chciał połknąć. Stał przed swoim szefem, czekając aż ten z trudem podciągnie spodnie i wyda mu kolejne polecenie.  
–    Wracaj do pracy – powiedział szorstko.- Pamiętaj, że dziś zamykasz restaurację. Widzimy się za dwa dni, o ile ten pierdolony skunks nie będzie się czepiał o długi.  
    Chłopak nie odpowiedział mu, skinął jedynie głową i opuścił gabinet szefa. Kiedy tylko zamknął za sobą drzwi, splunął na wykładzinę w korytarzu i odetchnął głęboko. To już koniec, może odpocząć. Dwa dni wolności, podczas których musi skorzystać z faktu, że jego szef wyjeżdża w interesach.  
    Od czego powinien zacząć?  
    Ruszył przed siebie, kierując kroki ku sali restauracyjnej. Jego chód był teraz dość zniekształcony, odrobinę chwiejny. Musiał jednak wytrzymać ostatnie trzy godziny, a potem wróci do domu, zahaczy jeszcze po drodze o sklep spożywczy i kupi sobie ogromne pudełko lodów. Obejrzy film, dokończy czytać książkę i w końcu się wyśpi.  
–    Jacyś nowi klienci przy moich stolikach?- zagadnął jedną z kelnerek, Momoi Satsuki, która stała za barem i polerowała sztućce.  
–    Nie, nikt więcej się nie zjawił – odpowiedziała.- Tylko ten stały bywalec skończył już pić kawę i prosi o kolejną, ale jak zawsze upiera się, że to ty masz ją zrobić.  
    Kuroko uśmiechnął się lekko, te słowa podniosły go nieco na duchu. Zerknął na jeden z oddalonych od baru stolików, przy którym siedział przystojny mężczyzna o czerwonych włosach i dwukolorowych oczach. Był to jeden ze stałych klientów, pojawiających się zawsze rano na śniadaniu i wieczorem na kolacji. Jego obecność była jak wskazówka kiedy należy rozpocząć pracę, a kiedy ją skończyć.  
–    Cieszę się, że tak bardzo lubi moją kawę – powiedział Tetsuya, szykując filiżankę.- Czarna i gorzka?  
–    Jak zawsze.- Momoi westchnęła lekko.- Jestem trochę zazdrosna. Facet jest cholernie przystojny, ale nie daje mi okazji na flirt. Ty chociaż możesz zanieść mu kawę i zagadać do niego!  
–    Może zapytam go, czy da ci swój numer?- zapytał chłopak, chichocząc cicho.  
–    A idź mi!- Satsuki wywróciła oczami, po czym zabrała trzy karty menu i ruszyła raźnym krokiem do swojego stolika, który zajęła właśnie trójka biznesmenów.  
    Kuroko tymczasem zajął się parzeniem kawy, wciąż uśmiechając się lekko. Jego uśmiech nie był może w stu procentach szczery, ale odczuwana radość była pewna. Mimo okropnego szefa i warunków, w jakich był zmuszony pracować, uwielbiał bycie kelnerem, zwłaszcza, jeśli mógł poprawić komuś humor swoją kawą.  
–    Dobry wieczór, przepraszam, że musiał pan tak długo czekać – powiedział z uśmiechem, kładąc filiżankę na stoliku gościa.  
    Mężczyzna ledwie spojrzał na niego i natychmiast spuścił wzrok, jednak również delikatnie się uśmiechnął.  
–    Nic się nie stało, dziękuję.  
–    Oh, czyżby „Pokój Naomi”?- zagadnął Kuroko, zerkając na okładkę książki, którą trzymał w dłoniach.- Naprawdę dobra książka, miałem nawet lekkie dreszcze, czytając ją.  
–    Rzeczywiście.- Mężczyzna spojrzał za niego, jego uśmiech przygasł nieco, jednak po chwili znów wrócił na przystojną twarz.- Przepraszam za kłopot. Mam nadzieję, że pana koleżanka nie poczuła się urażona, gdy odmówiłem jej przygotowania dla mnie kawy.  
–    Nie, skąd, nie ma się czym przejmować! Mnie z kolei jest bardzo miło, że smakuje panu kawa, którą przyrządzam.  
–    Jest doskonała – stwierdził mężczyzna, chwytając za uchwyt filiżanki.- Idealnie mocna i niezwykle aromatyczna. Szkolił się pan na baristę, jeśli mogę wiedzieć?  
–    Niestety, kursy są dość drogie, obecnie mnie na nie nie stać – zaśmiał się Kuroko.- Jestem tylko zwykłym kelnerem.  
–    Wielka szkoda marnować taki talent – powiedział cicho mężczyzna, sięgając do kieszeni eleganckiego płaszcza przewieszonego na oparciu krzesła. Wyjął z niej niewielki plik wizytówek, a następnie podał jedną z nich Tetsuyi.- Jeśli będzie pan gotów się zapisać, proszę koniecznie dać mi znać. Mój znajomy jest instruktorem, prowadzi profesjonalne, niedrogie kursy, jednak nie ma w zwyczaju się reklamować. Kiedy zaoszczędzi pan trochę pieniędzy, proszę do mnie zadzwonić. Po kursach z pewnością wzrośnie także pana pensja.  
–    Raczej nie w tym barze, ale bardzo panu dziękuję.- Tetsuya uśmiechnął się, patrząc na wizytówkę. Tak jak się spodziewał, mężczyzna należał do świata biznesu. Nie zdziwiłoby go, gdyby okazało się, że jego ulubiony klient kąpie się w banknotach.   
–    To drobiazg. Chociaż tyle mogę zrobić w zamian za tę pyszną kawę.  
    Kuroko poczuł lekkie rumieńce na policzkach. Zaśmiał się, nieco zakłopotany, skinął głową, po czym wrócił za bar, chowając wizytówkę do kieszeni swojego fartucha.   
–    Co od niego dostałeś?- zaciekawiła się Momoi, zaglądając mu przez ramię.  
–    Wizytówkę – odparł.- Firmową – dodał, widząc jej naburmuszoną minę.- Facet jest naprawdę miły, zaproponował mi tanie kursy na baristę u swojego znajomego.  
–    Rany, on się chyba zakochał w tych twoich kawach – zaśmiała się cicho dziewczyna, odrzucając z ramienia długie, różowe włosy.   
    Tetsuya posłał jej lekki uśmiech, jednak nic nie odpowiedział. Kiedy ponownie zerknął na mężczyznę, ten był już zajęty lekturą. Od czasu do czasu sięgał bezwiednie dłonią po filiżankę, nie odrywając oczu od książki. Chłopak sam nie wiedział dlaczego, ale jego widok zawsze go uspokajał. Każdego dnia rano witał go z uśmiechem, przynosił mu śniadanie i kawę, gdy około godziny dziesiątej wychodził do pracy, zawsze życzyli sobie miłego dnia, a wieczorem znów się witali. Nieznajomy siadał zawsze przy tym samym stoliku i, pijąc kawę, oddawał się czytaniu. A potem Tetsuya żegnał go w drzwiach, czekał jeszcze chwilę aż do zamknięcia lokalu i następnie wracał do swojego małego mieszkania, najczęściej zahaczając wcześniej o gabinet Szefa.  
    Westchnął cicho, zabierając się za polerowanie szkła. Gdyby tylko mógł znaleźć sobie porządną pracę i wynająć chociaż niewielką kawalerkę, poszukałby sobie jakiegoś bardziej odpowiedniego partnera. Przede wszystkim przystojnego, i dobrze zbudowanego, najlepiej takiego dżentelmena jak jego ulubiony klient. Dopiero wówczas mógłby poczuć, że naprawdę ma po co żyć, właśnie wtedy cieszyłby się z każdego dnia. Jednak teraz, mając za „partnera” jedynie obrzydliwie śmierdzącego i tłustego zboczeńca, mógł jedynie marzyć o lepszym życiu.  
–    Tetsuya, Satsuki ja już wychodzę – rozległ się warkot ze strony korytarzyka. Tetsuya wzdrygnął się lekko, obejrzał za siebie i przełknął nerwowo ślinę, widząc okrągłą głowę Szefa.- Pilnujcie porządku, widzimy się za dwa dni.  
–    Tak jest – powiedziała nerwowo Momoi.  
    Szef wycofał się, obrzucając jeszcze spojrzeniem salę. Kiedy zniknął na końcu korytarzyka, Tetsuya spojrzał na swoją koleżankę i oboje odetchnęli z ulgą, uśmiechając się do siebie znacząco.  
–    Przepraszam, poproszę o rachunek.  
–    Eh?- Tetsuya popatrzył z zaskoczeniem na swojego ulubieńca, który podszedł właśnie do baru. Zdziwiło go, że wychodzi wcześniej niż zwykle.- O-oczywiście, już podaję.  
    Odłożył ręcznik, którym polerował szkło i podszedł do kasy, nabijając na nią pospiesznie cenę. Mężczyzna jak zawsze unikał z nim kontaktu wzrokowego, wbijając spojrzenie w ladę barową. Tetsuya żałował tego, ponieważ kolory jego oczy były tak niespotykanie piękne, że miał ochotę przyjrzeć się im bliżej.  
    Kiedy nieznajomy opuścił bar, w środku zrobiło się praktycznie pusto. Trójka biznesmenów i starsza para, która do tej pory zasiadała przy stolikach, wyszła już jakiś czas temu. Kelnerzy zostali więc sami.  
–    Wszystko wysprzątane i gotowe na rozpoczęcie jutrzejszej pracy – westchnęła Momoi.- Nie ma więc co teraz robić. Co powiesz na zbudowanie domku z kart?  
    Kuroko parsknął cicho śmiechem, jednak skinął głową, zgadzając się na jej pomysł. Koniec końców i tak nie mieli na razie nic do roboty, trzeba było więc jakoś zabić wolno płynący czas.  
    A lepiej tak, niż w gabinecie Szefa.  
      
  



	3. Chapter 3

  
  
    Statek przycumowany do brzegu należał do floty luksusowej klasy liniowców pasażerskich Tokio Seaway. Podłużny i potężny w swej budowie, unosił się na ciemnych wodach, przerażając i jednocześnie zachwycając swą ogromną sylwetką. Mierzący trzysta metrów długości i siedemdziesiąt metrów wysokości olbrzym, był w stanie pomieścić na pokładzie do czterech tysięcy pasażerów, w tym również otyłego mężczyznę ubranego w gustowny garnitur, przechadzającego się brzegiem i przesuwającego wzrokiem wzdłuż statku, jakby przyglądał się kobiecie, której pragnął.   
    Na oko miał około czterdziestu lat. Czarne, krótko przystrzyżone włosy zdobiły okrągłą głowę, pofałdowana szyja wypychała kołnierzyk śnieżnobiałej koszuli. Stalowe spojrzenie szarych oczu rzucane spod grubych brwi przyprawiało o dreszcz obrzydzenia każdego, kto je napotkał. Mimo niechlujnego, zaniedbanego zarostu na twarzy, ciężko było uwierzyć, że ten mężczyzna jest tylko zwykłym właścicielem niewielkiej restauracji.  
    Przynajmniej z pozoru.  
    Ukryty za wysokimi kontenerami, uważnie obserwował każdy krok Genty Takeuchiego, współpracownika szefa jednego z odłamów tokijskiej yakuzy i właściciela skromnej restauracji w centrum Tokio, w której zwykł jadać. Na sumieniu miał wiele: jako młody chłopak, w ogóle nie przypominający obleśnego grubasa, którym był teraz, często okradał sklepy, włamywał się do cudzych mieszkań, wdawał się w bójki, a nawet rozprowadzał narkotyki. Jego życie przestępcze rozpoczęło się więc już we wczesnych latach dojrzewania. Teraz potrafił się z tym lepiej kryć, jednak świat nie zapomina ludzkich grzechów.  
    Do odpłynięcia liniowca pozostało niecałe czterdzieści minut. Po upływie tego czasu wodne monstrum zabierze swoich pasażerów na Chichi-jimę, największą wyspę w archipelagu Ogasawara, na której znajdowała się siedziba zaprzyjaźnionej z tokijską yakuzą grupy przestępczej o pseudonimie „Karis”.   
    Miał wyjątkowe szczęście. Kiedy śledził Gentę, otyłemu mężczyźnie towarzyszył wysoki dryblas, jego ochroniarz. Gdy wsiedli na pokład, wydawało mu się iż zaprzepaścił szansę schwytania go, jednak sytuacja zmieniła się, kiedy po piętnastu minutach Takeuchi zszedł na ziemię, by samotnie przespacerować się po brzegu i zapalić papierosa.   
    Cieszył się, że postanowił jeszcze trochę poczekać. Pozwolił sobie nawet na ledwie dostrzegalny uśmieszek. Jego ciało opanował przyjemny dreszcz ekscytacji i zniecierpliwienia. Serce zabiło mocniej w piersi.   
    Ta noc zapowiadała się na wyjątkowo piękną.  
    Kiedy Genta znalazł się nieopodal kontenera, za którym się ukrywał, wyjął z kieszeni chusteczkę nawilżoną chloroformem. Wciąż obserwował uważnie grubasa, kiedy podchodził bliżej kontenera, zapalając markową zapalniczką papierosa. Zaciągnął się głęboko, a następnie wypuścił z płuc dym, kierując go w stronę bladej tarczy księżyca.  
    Błyskawicznie za nim stanął. Obaj byli tego samego wzrostu, jednak Takeuchi był gruby, przez co, by się z nim rozprawić, zmuszony był odchylić jego głowę do tyłu, zacisnąć ramię na szyi i przyłożyć chusteczkę do ust i nosa, jednocześnie uważając, by grube cielsko nie zwaliło się na niego i nie przygwoździło go do ziemi.  
    Biały materiał tłumił krzyki wyrywającego się w jego ramionach Genty. Tłuste palce jego pulchnej dłoni wbiły się w obejmujące jego szyję ramię, jednak niezbyt mocno. Powoli cofali się za kontener, z dala od pasażerów statku, którzy od czasu do czasu pojawiali się na pokładzie, nie będąc jednak w stanie dostrzec tego, co dzieje się poniżej, w ciemnościach.   
    Zaciągnął go na tyły, w labirynt kontenerów, tam zaś zwalił go z nóg krótkim kopnięciem. Zdążył krzyknąć, jednak słabo. Chloroform, którego użył był wysokiej czystości chemicznej, dzięki czemu nie musiał czekać na efekty kilku minut. Już po jednej Genta zaczął tracić przytomność i osłabł.   
    Usiadł na nim okrakiem, przyciskając chusteczkę do jego nosa. Nie widział zbyt wiele, jednak mógł wyobrazić sobie, jak jego świńskie ślepia wywracają się, jak białko zdobią cienkie czerwone niteczki.  
    Jeszcze dziesięć sekund, jeszcze pięć, cztery, trzy, dwie, jedna. Mężczyzna zwiotczał niemal zupełnie, jego głos stracił siłę, mógł jedynie cicho pojękiwać.  
    Sięgnął do kieszeni po taśmę klejącą, oderwał jej kawałek i przykleił chustkę do nosa Genty, by grubas w dalszym ciągu wciągał chemiczny zapach. Rozejrzał się wokół, upewniając, że nikt ich nie usłyszał, ani nie zauważył. Okolica świeciła pustką.  
    Wyprostował się, westchnął z zadowoleniem. Najgorsza część już za nim, teraz wystarczyło tylko wpakować jakoś do samochodu ważące niemal sto kilo cielsko i zawieźć je do magazynu położonego na otoczonej lasem działce.   
    Potem czeka go już tylko zabawa.  
    Ktokolwiek zobaczyłby go w tym momencie, zdziwiłby się widząc jak wiele siły drzemie w tak szczupłych rękach. Choć nie obeszło się bez kilku krótkich przerw, udało mu się dociągnąć Gentę do swojego samochodu, a następnie wpakować go do bagażnika., przy czym było już nieco więcej problemów.  
    Siadł za kierownicę, ściągnął z dłoni rękawiczki. Jakże głupimi istotami byli ludzie, jakże naiwnymi i bezwartościowymi. Zwykłe śmiecie udające towary z wyższych półek, zatraceni w swoim egoizmie i samozachwycie.  
    Godne potępienia.   
    Godne ukarania.   
    Ruszył cicho, niemal bezgłośnie, wyjechał z terenu kontenerów na ulicę, włączył się do ruchu. Skinął dłonią mężczyźnie, który go przepuścił, ruszył prostą drogą w kierunku swojego placu zabaw.  
    Już nie mógł się doczekać.  
  
***  
  
    Powoli odzyskiwał przytomność, wybudzał się z letargu. Znów mógł czuć, słyszeć i widzieć wszystko. Naga żarówka zwisająca z sufitu raziła go w oczy, jednak kiedy już przyzwyczaił się do jej bladego światła, mógł rozejrzeć się i rozeznać w sytuacji.  
    Leżał na czymś twardym, prawdopodobnie wykonanym ze stali. Pomieszczenie, w którym się znajdował było dosyć niewielkie, przypominające garaż lub jakiś magazyn, o ścianach szarych i zimnych. Kiedy uniósł ostrożnie głowę, naprzeciwko siebie zobaczył drzwi, obok nich zaś stojącego przed jakimś stołem mężczyznę.   
    Był odwrócony do niego plecami, ubrany w zwykłe spodnie i obcisły czarny sweter z białym paskiem przy dekolcie. Na oko miał niecałe sto osiemdziesiąt centymetrów wzrostu, jego włosy koloru jaskrawej czerwieni były ułożone w nieładzie. Nucił coś cicho, bardzo cicho, ledwie słyszalnie, jednocześnie poruszając rękoma nad stojącym przed nim stołem.   
–    Ty... ej, ty...- jęknął Genta, jego głowa opadła bezsilnie na twardą powierzchnię, na której leżał.  
    Mężczyzna ledwie odwrócił głowę, by po chwili znów wrócić do przerwanego zajęcia.  
–    Co to za miejsce? Gdzie ja jestem?- stęknął Takeuchi i spróbował wstać, jednak ze zdziwieniem zorientował się, że jego nogi i ręce są przymocowane pasami do to stołu, na którym leżał.  
    Bo to z całą pewnością był stół.  
–    Co... co jest grane?- szarpnął dłońmi, jednak nic to nie dało.- Co ty robisz?! Kim ty jesteś?! Wypuść mnie w tej chwili!- Kiedy mężczyzna nie odpowiadał, Genta znów zaczął szarpać się na stole.- Co ty, kurwa, wyprawiasz?! Masz pojęcie, kim jestem i co ci grozi za uprowadzenie mnie?! Ty cholerny sukinsynie, powinienem być na statku, mam ważne spotkanie...!  
–    Twoje ważne spotkanie właśnie się odbywa – przerwał mu mężczyzna spokojnym tonem.  
    Odwrócił się do niego i zaczął iść w jego stronę, ciągnąc za sobą niewielki stół. Jego twarz wyrażała spokój, była wręcz zrelaksowana, kąciki warg uniosły się powoli w leniwym uśmiechu. Jego oczy – jedno czerwone, drugie zaś złote – spoglądały łagodnie na Gentę.  
–    Czego chcesz?- warknął Takeuchi.- Pieniędzy, tak? Mogę ci je dać... ile chcesz? Sto milionów wystarczy?  
–    Pieniądze – mruknął mężczyzna, przysiadając na jego stole i sięgając do tego, który za sobą przyciągnął. Chwycił jakąś podłużną łyżkę i przyjrzał jej się uważnie, obracając na prawo i lewo.- Pieniądze grają w świecie dużą rolę. W obecnych czasach mając odpowiednią sumę możemy kupić sobie luksusową willę, sportowy samochód pierwszej klasy, własny odrzutowiec... możemy zwiedzić cały świat, kupić dziesiątki kobiet, albo... zabić człowieka.- Spojrzał na niego z uśmiechem.- I tak ujdzie nam to płazem.   
–    Co...- sapnął Genta.- Nie wystarczy? Miliard, tak? Chcesz miliard? Nie jestem przesadnie bogaty, ale mogę dać ci miliard...!  
–    Śmiem wątpić, by twoje życie było tyle warte – powiedział chłodno mężczyzna.- Nie targuję się z ludźmi twojego pokroju, tłusta świnio.  
–    Po... po prostu powiedz, czego chcesz, a ja ci to dam, przysięgam!- wydarł się Genta, czerwony na całej twarzy.  
–    Zwykłem sam zdobywać to, czego pragnę.- Mężczyzna przysunął się do niego bliżej, uklęknął na stole, by usiąść okrakiem na Takeuchim.  
–    Co ty...? Co ty chcesz zrobić?  
–    Widziałeś go, prawda?- zapytał cicho mężczyzna, przesuwając długą łyżeczką po jego torsie.- Twoje nic nie warte oczy patrzyły na niego, widziały to, czego nie mogę dostrzec ja.   
–    O czym ty mówisz?!  
–    Jak on wygląda?- szepnął, patrząc mu w oczy.- Jest taki blady, jego skóra wydaje się taka... miła w dotyku. Dotykałeś jej, prawda? Twoje brudne łapska zhańbiły tak piękne, delikatne ciało... Jakie to było uczucie? Jak szybko potrafiłeś się podniecić? Byłeś w nim, prawda? Wiem, że tak, widziałem jak szedł. Ile czasu zajęło ci dojście?- Nagle wybuchł śmiechem, odrzucając głowę.- Ja pewnie doszedłbym od razu! Nie jestem w stanie sobie nawet tego wyobrazić... znów się podniecam – jęknął cicho. Znów spojrzał na Gentę, jego wzrok zmienił się ponownie, tym razem był zimny i groźny.- To takie niesprawiedliwe, że taka gruba, obleśna świnia jak ty mogła widzieć jego nagie ciało, dotykać go i pieścić. Nienawidzę cię za samo istnienie. Choć gdyby nie ty, pewnie nigdy bym go nie poznał...  
–    O czym ty mówisz, na litość boską?- jęczał Genta, bliski płaczu.- Zostaw mnie, ty popierdolony psycholu!  
–    Chcę go zobaczyć – westchnął mężczyzna, kładąc kciuk na górnej powiece lewego oka Takeuchiego.- Nikt więcej... tylko ja... dlatego oddasz mi swoje oczy.  
–    Co... nie, czekaj, co ty... AGRHH!!!  
    Przeciągły wrzask rozniósł się po niewielkim pomieszczeniu, kiedy łyżeczka zanurzyła się w gąbczastym białku. Mężczyzna przygryzł delikatnie dolną wargę, wydłubując starannie szare oko, jednak te zostało uszkodzone. Westchnął z zawodem. Dawno nie bawił się w ten sposób.   
–    Pierwsze nie wyszło – powiedział spokojnie, jakby informował swojego pacjenta o nieudanej próbie wyrwania zęba.  
–    ZOSTAW MNIE! ZOSTAW MNIE, TY POJEBIE!  
–    Wypraszam sobie, rozmawiasz z dżentelmenem – rzekł chłodnym tonem, zabierając się za prawe oko.- Nie ruszaj się, z łaski swojej, bo znów rozbiję białko.  
–    NIEEEE!!!  
    Także i tym razem się nie udało, Genta wyrywał się zbyt mocno, nawet mimo ułożonych między jego głową ścianek, które miały powstrzymać go od poruszania nią.   
    Zszedł z Takeuchiego i odłożył łyżkę. Obie gałki oczne wylądowały w niewielkim pudełku na drugim stole. Podpierając dłonie o biodra, przyglądał się pozostałym narzędziom, zastanawiając się od czego powinien teraz zacząć. Nie zwracał uwagi na krzyki i pojękiwania swojego dzisiejszego gościa.   
–    Jeśli najpierw odetnę ci genitalia, to pożyjesz na tyle długo, by poczuł odcinanie dłoni?- zapytał, spoglądając na niego.  
–    KURRRWAAA!!! JAK BOLI!!!   
–    Trudno, żeby nie bolało, właśnie wydłubałem ci oczy.- Zmarszczył lekko brwi.- Pominę kolejność, w jakiej poczynałeś sobie w najlepsze z moim Tetsuyą.  
–    AAAA!!! ZOSTAW MNIE!!! WYPUŚĆ MNIE!!! DAM CI WSZYSTKO, ROZUMIESZ?! JA UMIERAM!!!  
    Uśmiechnął się powoli, leniwie, zakładając długie rękawice. Sięgnął po duże nożyce, po czym rozerwał rozporek spodni grubasa.  
–    O to właśnie chodzi, panie Takeuchi Genta. O to chodzi.  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

  
  
    Jego mieszkanie nie było wielkie. Jak większość tego typu, czyli charakteryzujących nieco obskurne bloki, składało się z małej łazienki, kuchni, salonu i sypialni. Wyposażenie było raczej ubogie, choć na tak małej powierzchni dawało pewnego rodzaju iluzję przepychu.  
    Zatrzaskując za sobą cicho drzwi i opierając się o nie ciężko, Kuroko westchnął przeciągle. Zamknął oczy, przez krótką chwilę stał w bezruchu, próbując ignorować ból i pieczenie w dolnych partiach ciała. Nie zapalając światła, przekręcił klucz w zamku, zrzucił ze stóp buty i, o ciemku, przeszedł wolnym krokiem do salonu. Dopiero tam zdjął z siebie płaszcz i rzucił go na kanapę.  
    Był śpiący i paliło go pragnienie, ale w pierwszej kolejności chciał się wykąpać. Nie mógł robić czegokolwiek ze świadomością, że ma w sobie pozostałości po niedawnym stosunku z Szefem.   
    Chociaż „stosunek” to w tym przypadku zbyt ładne określenie.  
    Zapalił światło w łazience, już od samego progu zaczynając się rozbierać. Zrzucił z siebie sweter i koszulkę, spodnie oraz bieliznę, wszystko pozostawiając w kłębie na zamkniętym koszu z ubraniami do prania. Wszedł pod prysznic, odkręcił kurki i wystawił dłoń pod strumień wody, czekając aż ta się nagrzeje. Dopiero wówczas przesunął się, wzdychając i przyjmując na siebie to kojące ciepło.  
    Woda zaczęła spływać z jego ciała, poczynając od ramion, szybko sunęła wzdłuż nich, przez tors i krocze, aż po stopy. Wpatrywał się w nią, kiedy znikała w odpływie, mając wrażenie jakby rzeczywiście zmywała z niego ślady dłoni Szefa, tłuste od pączków, którymi z taką miłością się objadał, mokre od jego śliny, szorstkie i niedelikatne.  
    Przełknął ciężko ślinę, czując w ustach niesmak. Odwrócił się powoli i ostrożnie rozchylił pośladki. Syknął, gdy ciepła woda dostała się we wrażliwe miejsce. Przez chwilę stał w bezruchu, przyzwyczajając się do tego uczucia, następnie zaś rozluźnił się i napiął delikatnie, pozbywając się tego, co nieproszenie wtargnęło do jego wnętrza.   
    Kiedy zaczął pracować w restauracji Yokozuna, był przekonany, że szybko uda mu się znaleźć jakąś kawalerkę. Nie chciał przesadnie długo gościć w domu swojego znajomego, zwłaszcza, że mieszkał z narzeczoną, która nie była zadowolona z obecności Tetsuyi i wielokrotnie wyrażała to podczas „cichych sprzeczek”. Obawiał się, że przypadkowo doprowadzi do rozpadu tego związku, dlatego kiedy Szef zaproponował mu mieszkanie pracownicze, z radością się zgodził.  
    Wyprowadził się następnego dnia. I tego samego dowiedział się, w jaki sposób ma płacić za swoje własne cztery kąty, które w wyobrażeniu miały być przytulnymi.   
    Gdyby tylko wiedział, że tak ciężko jest znaleźć w Tokio jakieś mieszkanie, kawalerkę czy chociaż jeden pokój do wynajęcia, to wydałby swoje oszczędności na wyjazd do innej prefektury, na przykład Fukushima albo Niigata.   
    Byle jak najdalej od Okayama.   
    Ale teraz było już za późno. Po otrzymaniu zaledwie pięciu wypłat i odliczeniu wydatków życia codziennego, plus kilka drobnych napraw czy niewielki remont w mieszkaniu, nie stać go było na wynajęcie czegoś na dłużej. Szukanie innej pracy kończyło się niepowodzeniem, wszędzie przyjmowali tylko na okresy próbne, a potem bez umowy. Nie chciał ryzykować, że po dwóch tygodniach go wyrzucą, a on znów będzie musiał szukać.   
    W przypadku Szefa miał chociaż pewną umowę.  
    Sięgnął po butelkę żelu, wylewając nieco na dłoń. Zaczął powoli namydlać się, jednocześnie mocząc włosy. Po jego głowie rozszedł się przyjemny dreszczyk. Zamknął oczy, przesuwał dłońmi po swoim ciele, z ogromną ulgą zmywając ostatnie ślady po grubasie.  
    Kiedy wyszedł spod prysznica, jego ciało owionął chłód. Wzdrygnął się, pospiesznie sięgając do szafki po ręcznik. Osuszył się, wytarł włosy w mniejszy ręcznik, a następnie wyszedł z łazienki, zapalając jednocześnie światło w salonie. Nie przejmował się nieosłoniętymi oknami, wątpił, by w bloku naprzeciwko znalazł się ktoś, kto z lubością by go podglądał.   
    Znalazłszy się w sypialni, otworzył szafę i wyjął z niej ciepłą piżamę. Noce stawały się chłodne, a kaloryfery nie działały tak, jakby sobie tego życzył, jednak mimo to nie pozapinał guzików górnej części.   
    Przewiesił mały ręcznik przez szyję, by wchłonął ostatnie krople jego mokrych włosów. Przeszedł do salonu boso, sięgnął do stolika po kilka orzeszków. Nie był głodny, jeden z kucharzy w restauracji przed zamknięciem jej upichcił obiad dla siebie, Kuroko i Momoi, ale to nie przeszkadzało mu w drobnej przekąsce.   
    Włączył telewizor, a podczas gdy ten „rozgrzewał się”, zajrzał do kuchni i zabrał z niej butelkę wody mineralnej. Miał ochotę zwalić się na kanapę, ale wiedział, że to może być równie bolesne co nabicie się na pal. Usiadł więc powoli i ostrożnie, jedną nogę podciągając pod siebie.  
    Na ekranie pojawił się już program. Aktorzy jakiejś dramy wyginali się w skomplikowanym tańcu, śpiewając piosenkę o odzyskanej nadziei i chęci życia. Oczywiście, powodem była miłość.  
    Kuroko prychnął cicho, otwierając butelkę i upijając kilka sporych łyków wody. Samotna stróżka czmychnęła z kącika jego ust i spłynęła po szyi. Otarł ją spokojnie, zamknął butelkę i odłożył ją obok siebie. Spojrzał na leżący na fotelu koc, jednak ostatecznie stwierdził, że nie ma siły po niego wstawać.   
    Jego wzrok z kolei przyciągnęła niewielka, biało-czarna karteczka leżąca na podłodze. Zmarszczył lekko brwi, zastanawiając się, skąd się wzięła. Sięgnął po nią dłonią, krzywiąc się z bólu. Dopiero kiedy przyjrzał jej się uważnie i odczytał znajdujące się w ramce informacje, przypomniał sobie skąd ją ma.  
–    Tak jak myślałem, Panie Bogaczu – mruknął z lekkim uśmiechem.  
    To była wizytówka należąca do stałego klienta restauracji Yokozuna, który tak bardzo zasmakował w kawach Kuroko. Tetsuya czuł się naprawdę mile połechtany, kiedy po raz pierwszy usłyszał od tego przystojnego mężczyzny komplement. Zwrócił na niego uwagę już wcześniej, w końcu czerwień jego włosów i heterochromiczne oczy bardzo się wyróżniały. W dodatku mężczyzna ten należał do wyjątkowo uprzejmych i eleganckich dżentelmenów. Nie wywyższał się i nie traktował ani jego ani Momoi jak „parasolki”, nie pstrykał na nich palcami jak inni klienci z tej półki, nie szukał byle jakich powodów do okazania niezadowolenia i ponarzekania na personel.  
    Właśnie taki mężczyzna – prawdziwy – przydałby się Tetsuyi. Szkoda jednak, że może o nim co najwyżej pomarzyć. Lubił czytać o historiach romantycznych, ale nie bardzo wierzył, by mogły przytrafić się one w rzeczywistości, zwłaszcza takie jak miłość księcia do żebraka.   
–    Akashi Seijuurou... - wymruczał, przesuwając palcem po znakach.- Wyglądają tak... dostojnie.  
    Przygryzł lekko wargę, obracając wizytówkę w palcach. Czerwonowłosy zaproponował mu, by Kuroko zadzwonił do niego, gdy odłoży pieniądze na kurs baristy. Rzeczywiście by mu się to przydało, widział w gazetach już niejedno ogłoszenie, w którym wręcz z żarem pożądania błagają o zawodowca w parzeniu kaw. Nic zresztą dziwnego, kawa w Japonii powoli stawała się równie popularna jak zielona herbata.  
    Tetsuya zastanawiał się jednak, dlaczego Akashi nie dał mu wizytówki bezpośrednio do prowadzącego kursy. Czyżby nie życzył sobie, by podawać jego numer przyszłym kursantom? Ale przecież powinien mieć jakiś firmowy numer.  
    Kuroko uśmiechnął się lekko, kiedy dopadła go myśl, że Akashi specjalnie dał mu swoją wizytówkę, ponieważ jest nim zainteresowany. To oczywiście było niemożliwe, ale ta myśl trochę mu się spodobała. Przez chwilę czuł się jak nastolatek, który dostał od ładnej dziewczyny list miłosny.  
    Spojrzał ponownie na trzymaną w dłoniach wizytówkę. Akashi Seijuurou był właścicielem firmy handlowej, co odrobinę go zdziwiło. Spodziewał się raczej, że pełni stanowisko menadżera, albo jakiegoś kierownika działu, w końcu wyglądał zaskakująco młodo. Czyżby jednak miał więcej lat, niż przypuszczał Tetsuya? Czy może jednak był tak uzdolniony, że osiągnął najwyższe stanowisko w tak krótkim czasie?  
    Do tej pory błękitnowłosy dawał mu co najwyżej dwadzieścia pięć lat. Akashi był przystojny, miał jasną, delikatną cerę bez jakichkolwiek śladów starzenia się, jego sylwetka również nie pozostawiała wiele do życzenia. Był szczupły i umięśniony, choć nie przesadnie. Co prawda Kuroko nie mógł zbyt wiele dostrzec, bo zawsze miał na sobie garnitur, albo chociaż koszulę, ale wyobraźnia potrafiła dopowiedzieć to, czego nie mogły opisać oczy.   
    Ciekawiło go również, czy jego ulubiony klient kogoś ma. Taki przystojny i bogaty dżentelmen jak on musiał mieć niebywałe powodzenie w życiu. Tetsuya nie zauważył, by nosił obrączkę, nigdy nie widział go też z żadną kobietą. Zawsze przychodził do restauracji sam, nikt nigdy się do niego nie przysiadał.  
    Kuroko westchnął ciężko, opierając się wygodniej o oparcie kanapy. Po chwili wahania, zagryzając wargę, sięgnął do kurtki po swoją komórkę.  
    Akashi powiedział, że ma zaoszczędzić trochę pieniędzy i wówczas do niego zadzwonić. Prawdą było, że Tetsuya miał odłożoną niewielką sumę, przeznaczoną na przysłowiową „czarną godzinę”, ale ile dokładnie będzie potrzebował na kursy? Poza tym, czy nie powinien najpierw rozmówić się z prowadzącym kursy?  
    To tylko jeden telefon. Niezobowiązująca, krótka rozmowa i prośba o podanie kontaktu, nic więcej.  
    Wybrał numer i nacisnął przycisk połączenia.  
  
***  
  
    Jasne światło lampy rozbłysło w salonie jego apartamentu, rażąc nieco przyzwyczajone do ciemności oczy. Zmrużył je na moment, odłożył pęk kluczy na niskim stoliku obok regału z książkami i przeszedł do kuchni. Paliło go nowe pragnienie, tym razem jednak zdecydowanie przyziemne, które łatwo zaspokoić.  
     Zdjął czarne, skórzane rękawiczki, wrzucił je do kubła na śmieci umiejscowionego pod zlewem. Wstawił wodę na kuchence i przyszykował herbatę do zaparzenia, a następnie odkręcił kurki i zaczął przemywać dłonie.  
    Nie były szczególnie mocno zabrudzone, jednak woda spływająca do odpływu przybrała delikatnie różowy kolor. Teraz, mając przy sobie mydełko, mógł pozbyć się zaschniętych czerwonych płatków na skórze.  
    Musi uzupełnić braki w magazynie.  
    Wytarł dłonie w niewielki kuchenny ręcznik. Następnie otwarł lodówkę i wyjął z niej szklany dzban świeżo wyciskanego soku z pomarańczy, który przygotował sobie tego ranka. Napełnił nim szklankę do połowy, upił kilka chłodnych łyków. W tym czasie woda zagotowała się, toteż zalał wrzątkiem herbatę i odstawił na bok, by zaparzyła się i zyskała ulubiony smak.  
    Chociaż niecałą godzinę wcześniej dobrze się bawił, oddając swemu hobby, z jakiegoś powodu czuł się teraz zmęczony. Być może dlatego, że nie zwykł spełniać dobrych uczynków, ludzie nie interesowali go, chyba, że przynosili mu korzyści. Tylko w tym przypadku, kiedy kwestia dotyczyła uratowania Kuroko, nie mógł patrzeć na to obojętnie.  
    Oczywiście, że go uratował.  
    Oczywiście, że zrobił dla niego coś dobrego.  
    I zrobi to ponownie, jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba.  
    Komórka w kieszeni jego spodni zaczęła wibrować delikatnie, kiedy kierował kroki do sypialni. Sięgnął po nią, jednocześnie drugą dłonią rozluźniając swój krawat. Spojrzał na wyświetlacz i zmarszczył lekko brwi, nie rozpoznając numeru.  
–    Halo?  
    Nikt się nie odezwał. W słuchawce panowała cisza, nie licząc cichego, charakterystycznego szumu. Dopiero kiedy wsłuchał się uważniej, wychwycił jakieś stłumione śmiechy i głosy, jakby pochodzące z programu telewizyjnego.  
–    Halo?- powtórzył, powoli tracąc cierpliwość. Usiadł na łóżku, ściągając krawat. Przytrzymując komórkę ramieniem, zaczął rozpinać koszulę.  
–    Przepraszam, obudziłem pana?- rozległ się nieco zdenerwowany głos.  
    Akashi znieruchomiał w jednej chwili. Jego serce zabiło mocno, poczuł falę ciepła przepływającą wzdłuż jego ciała, skupiającą się głównie na barkach i kręgosłupie. Zwilżył nerwowo usta, przełknął cicho ślinę.  
–    Nie – rzucił do słuchawki, starając się, by w jego tonie nie dało się wyczuć, iż natychmiast rozpoznał swojego rozmówcę.- Przepraszam, czy mogę wiedzieć, z kim mam przyjemność?  
–    Kuroko Tetsuya z tej strony. Jestem kelnerem w restauracji Yokozuma, dał mi pan dzisiaj swoją wizytówkę.  
–    Oczywiście, pamiętam – powiedział spokojnie. Na jego ustach wykwitł powoli delikatny uśmieszek. Nie spodziewał się, że Kuroko zadzwoni do niego jeszcze tego samego dnia. Zupełnie tak, jakby zrobił to w podziękowaniu za pomoc, której przecież z pewnością nie był świadom.  
–    Przepraszam, że dzwonię do pana o tej porze... Może jednak zadzwonię jutro...?  
–    Nie musi się pan przejmować.- Akashi przesunął dłonią po swoim nagim torsie, przymknął oczy, wsłuchując się w głos w słuchawce. Zaczął powoli rozpinać swoje spodnie.- W niczym mi pan nie przeszkadza, a i godzina dla mnie nie jest wcale późna.   
–    Skoro pan tak twierdzi... Dzwonię w sprawie tych kursów, o których mi pan wspominał. Myślałem o nich już w pracy, ale wcześniej pan wyszedł i nie zdążyłem o nim zapytać.  
–    Przepraszam, miałem pilny telefon – skłamał gładko, kładąc się powoli na łóżku i zsuwając z bioder spodnie wraz z bielizną. Głos Kuroko działał na niego aż zbyt intensywnie.- Więc jest pan zainteresowany moją propozycją?  
–    Myślę, że warto spróbować – odparł mężczyzna.- Mieszkam w Tokio od niecałych pięciu miesięcy i nie mam zaoszczędzonej przesadnej fortuny, ale jeśli dodatkowe doświadczenie zapewni mi lepiej płatną pracę, bardzo by mi to pomogło. Wiadomo, że czasem trzeba zainwestować trochę pieniędzy, by zarobić ich więcej.  
    Akashi uśmiechnął się lekko, przesuwając pieszczotliwie dłonią po swoim członku. Wiedział od jak dawna Kuroko mieszka w Tokio, wiedział również gdzie mieszkał wcześniej, choć nie znał dokładnie powodu, dla którego się przeprowadził. Jeżeli rzeczywiście uda mu się znaleźć lepszą pracę, uszczęśliwi tym nie tylko siebie, ale i Seijuurou.   
–    Nie ukrywam, że potrzebuję pieniędzy – ciągnął Tetsuya.- Przy obecnych zarobkach wynajęcie bardziej przyzwoitego mieszkanie przesunie się o rok, albo i więcej.  
–    Rozumiem, co pan ma na myśli – powiedział Akashi, z westchnieniem odrzucając głowę i przesuwając palcem po wrażliwym czubku penisa.- Obecnie na rynku wykupienie kursów na baristę jest dość drogie. Ceny wahają się między dwudziestoma a trzydziestoma* tysiącami jenów. Niby można by przeznaczyć taką sumę na dokształcenie się, ale jeśli doliczy się do tego rachunki i koszty utrzymania życia, sprawa zaczyna się komplikować.  
–    Dokładnie.- W głosie Kuroko dało się wyczuć uśmiech.- Cieszę się, że mnie pan rozumie, nie wspominając już o tym jak rad jestem, że pan o mnie pomyślał.   
–    To naprawdę nic takiego – zaśmiał się lekko.- Jak już mówiłem, pańska kawa jest godna uznania. Szkoda marnować taki talent... Jeśli zdecyduje się pan pobierać nauki u mojego przyjaciela, jestem pewien, że szybko zdobędzie pan dyplom kwalifikacji baristy, a zniżka za kursy może wynieść nawet do piętnastu tysięcy.   
–    Piętnaście tysięcy?!- wykrzyknął Kuroko.- Jest pan pewien, że pański przyjaciel się na to zgodzi?  
–    Zawsze udziela zniżek dla tych, którzy są polecani przez jego znajomych – wyjaśnił Akashi, przygryzając wargę i poruszając nerwowo biodrami. Poczuł kolejną falę przyjemnego ciepła, które rozeszło się po jego ciele. Wiedział, że musi być ostrożny, że musi uważać, by nie wydać z siebie jęku czy zbyt głośnego westchnienia. Nie chciał przecież, by Kuroko nabrał podejrzeń, ale jednocześnie nie mógł odmówić sobie tych pieszczot, kiedy miał możliwość korzystania z nich w samotności.  
–    W takim razie jestem prawdziwym szczęściarzem, skoro uznał mnie pan za godnego polecenia – powiedział Kuroko.- Czy, w takim razie, mogę prosić o jego dane kontaktowe? Chciałbym się z nim wcześniej spotkać i omówić szczegóły.  
–    Szczerze mówiąc, nie posiadam jego numeru firmowego – powiedział Akashi, przerywając pieszczotę, gdy jego oddech przyspieszył.- Ale mogę do niego zadzwonić i jutro dam panu zarówno telefon jak i adres jego szkoły.  
–    Oczywiście, będę wdzięczny. Jeszcze raz bardzo panu dziękuję, Akashi-san.  
–    To drobiazg – mruknął Seijuurou słabo. Jego radość nieco opadła, gdy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że ich rozmowa dobiega końca. Z chęcią rozpocząłby kolejny temat, pierwszy lepszy, jaki tylko przyszedłby mu do głowy, ale niestety...  
–    Zapraszam więc jutro na specjalną kawę – powiedział Tetsuya.- Na mój koszt.  
–    Naprawdę, nie trzeba zaraz na pana koszt...  
–    To w ramach podziękowania – powiedział ze śmiechem Kuroko.- Nie ma pan pojęcia jak bardzo mi pan pomaga. W mojej obecnej sytuacji... znaczy, przepraszam, nieważne. Bardzo panu dziękuję, Akashi-san, i jeszcze raz przepraszam za późny telefon. Dobranoc.  
–    Dobranoc, Kuroko-san – mruknął.  
    W słuchawce rozległ się cichy sygnał oznaczający zakończenie połączenia. Akashi jeszcze przez dłuższą chwilę trzymał komórkę przy uchu, jakby z nadzieją, że głos Kuroko znów rozbrzmi w niewielkim głośniku. Po chwili odrzucił ją na bok i spojrzał z rezygnacją na swojego członka. To była stanowczo zbyt krótka rozmowa, jej szybki koniec zepsuł dobry humor Seijuurou, podniecenie znikło równie szybko jak nadeszło.  
    Westchnął przeciągle, przeczesując palcami włosy. Nie mógł zrozumieć dlaczego ze wszystkich ludzkich pragnień, które budowały jego jestestwo, tylko tego jednego nie był w stanie zaspokoić tak, jakby sobie tego życzył? Dlaczego z każdym innym radził sobie doskonale, a tylko tego nie potrafił opanować? Ile jeszcze przeszkód spotka na swej drodze?  
    I co czeka go na jej końcu?  
    Zamknął oczy, wzdychając przeciągle. Miał nieodparte wrażenie, że odpowiedzi na nurtujące go pytania znajdzie szybciej, niż by chciał.   
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

  
  
    Kolorowe parasolki obijały się o siebie niczym w tańcu głupców, plącząc w nieładzie, ocierając się o siebie i zahaczając co niektóre o subtelne ozdóbki. Czerwone, niebieski, czarne, a nawet przeźroczyste – wszystkie walczyły z niewinnym deszczem, brnąc do przodu i próbując wyswobodzić się z objęć tłumu.  
    Kuroko był niepocieszony. Tej nocy nie spał za dobrze, męczony dawnymi koszmarami i bólem lędźwi oraz najwrażliwszych części jego ciała. Na dodatek pogoda była fatalna, jeszcze bardziej psuła jego humor i pogrążała go w rozmyśleniach na tematy, o których wolał nie myśleć.  
    Fakt, że przez najbliższe dwa dni będzie wolny od swojego szefa, nie był dla niego dużym pocieszeniem. Szef upodobał sobie Tetsuyę nie tylko pod względem seks-zabawki, ale także w jako kogoś na wzór wspólnika. Kiedy wyjeżdżał w sprawach biznesowych, albo po prostu nie miał ochoty przychodzić do pracy, pieczę nad wszystkim sprawami pozostawiał właśnie jemu. Kuroko był odpowiedzialny za całą restaurację i personel, rachunki, wynajęcia sali, transakcje z dostawcami.  
    A jego pensja wciąż była taka, jak dla przeciętnego kelnera.  
–    Już jesteś?- zdziwił się Kuroko, kiedy skręcił do bocznej uliczki obok restauracji, i dostrzegł przy drzwiach jej zaplecza szefa kuchni, Kagamiego Taigę.  
    Jeśli chodziło o szefa, to Tetsuya szczerze go nienawidził, jednak musiał przyznać, że pracowników zatrudniał jak z marzeń. W obecnych czasach ciężko zadbać o dobrą atmosferę w pracy i sympatię kolegów, ale personel restauracji Yokozawa był niemal jak rodzina. Podobnie nieszczęśliwi, z całym asortymentem problemów, niektórzy nawet dzieląc ten sam los zabawek szefa. Każdy był tutaj inny, a jednocześnie taki sam.  
    Kagami był wyjątkowym „przypadkiem”. Ze swoim wyglądem i gorącym temperamentem znalezienie pracy było dla niego jeszcze trudniejsze niż w przypadku Kuroko. Wysoki na całe sto dziewięćdziesiąt centymetrów, szeroki w ramionach i umięśniony, o dzikim spojrzeniu oraz ciemnoczerwonych włosach z czarnymi końcówkami, idealnie nadawał się na ochroniarza do jednego z licznych tokijskich klubów, jednak, jak on sam tłumaczył, jego chłopak wymusił na nim obietnicę, że nigdy nim nie zostanie.   
    Kiedy jego ukochany zachorował na białaczkę, porzucił swoje marzenie zostania strażakiem i natychmiast zaczął szukać pracy. Był gotów chwycić się każdej roboty, nieważne jak ciężkiej czy śmiesznej. Nikt jednak nie chciał go przyjąć, do czasu kiedy otworzono restaurację Yokozawa, a jej właściciel wręcz polubił Taigę.   
–    Dziś przyjeżdża towar, a wiedziałem, że sam otwierasz restaurację – powiedział Kagami, podnosząc się z kucek.- Pomyślałem, że trochę ci pomogę. Na pewno nie uniesiesz takich ciężkich skrzyń. Yyy, bez urazy – dodał, krzywiąc się lekko.  
–    Jasne.- Tetsuya uśmiechnął się lekko, sięgając po klucze.- To bardzo miłe z twojej strony, Kagami-kun. Jestem wzruszony.  
–    Raczej sarkastyczny – burknął czerwonowłosy, przekraczając próg zaplecza zaraz za Kuroko.  
–    Dostawca do mnie dzwonił i mówił, że będzie za jakieś piętnaście minut – powiedział Tetsuya, kierując się do szatni.- Myślę, że w tym czasie zdążę przygotować salę.  
–    Jesteś głodny? Mogę coś na szybko przygotować, w końcu przez pierwsze trzy godziny będziemy tylko my dwaj.  
–    Dwie – poprawił go z uśmiechem Kuroko, otwierając swoją szafkę i wyciągając z niej swój kelnerski strój. Zaczął zdejmować kurtkę.- Szef wczoraj mi powiedział, że Mayuzumi-san wraca z urlopu już dzisiaj.  
–    „Urlopu”?- Kagami parsknął głośno śmiechem, ściągając spodnie.- Ale pięknie to nazwał.  
–    Prawda?- Tetsuya odwrócił lekko głowę, nie chcąc nawet przypadkiem zerknąć na jego umięśnione pośladki i sporych rozmiarów wypukłość w bokserkach.- Myślisz, że atmosfera bardzo się zmieni, kiedy wróci do nas Mayuzumi-san?  
–    Nie wiem.- Kagami wzruszył ramionami, ubierając kucharski fartuch.- Momoi od początku za nim nie przepadała. Teraz pewnie będzie unikać go jak ognia. Nie zdziwię się, jeśli z chęcią da szefowi dupy, byle jej nie wpisywał z nim na zmianę.  
–    A jakie ty masz o nim zdanie?- zapytał z ciekawości Tetsuya, przewiązując w pasie zapaskę.   
–    Znam go trochę. Zaczął tu pracować krótko po mnie.- Kagami spojrzał na niego z powagą.- Wiem, że Mayuzumi miał powód, żeby to zrobić.  
–    Też mi się tak wydaje – mruknął błękitnowłosy, chowając swoje rzeczy do szafki i zamykając ją powoli.- Lubię go. Chociaż jest małomówny i czasem wygląda, jakby na wszystkich patrzył z góry, to jednak uważam, że jest sympatyczny. Nie tak jak ty, oczywiście – dodał pospiesznie.  
–    Tsk, skończ już z tym dogryzaniem – westchnął ciężko Taiga, ruszając z powrotem do kuchni.- Za karę dostaniesz przesolone śniadanko!- rzucił, będąc już na miejscu.  
–    Szef kuchni przesolił potrawę? Przez ciebie nasza restauracja straci kilka gwiazdek!- odkrzyknął w odpowiedzi Kuroko. Udając się korytarzem do głównej sali, usłyszał jeszcze cichy śmiech Taigi.  
    Ponieważ poprzedniego wieczora wraz z Satsuki, Tetsuya posprzątał salę, jedyne co mu teraz pozostało, to zestawić krzesła ze stolików i położyć na nich drobne wazoniki z pojedynczą różyczką. Kiedy się z tym uporał, sprawdził kasę fiskalną i uzupełnił ją rolką paragonu, następnie upewnił się, że Momoi napełniła ekspres ziarnami kawy, a na koniec uruchomił kasę.  
–    Wszystko gotowe do otwarcia – powiedział Kuroko, wchodząc do kuchni, gdzie Taiga podsmażał właśnie porcję pierożków gyoza.- Ładnie to tak marnować jeden z droższych towarów?  
–    Gdyby właściciel chociaż trochę interesował się zapasami w kuchni, z pewnością bym je szanował – prychnął Kagami, wyłączając kuchenkę gazową i szykując dwa talerze.- Ten grubas mógłby w końcu znaleźć menadżera, a nie zwalać na mnie obowiązek zamawiania dostawy produktów.   
–    W dodatku za pensję zwykłego szefa kuchni – dodał z westchnieniem Kuroko, opierając się o wydawkę*.  
–    Powiedzmy.- Taiga skrzywił się.- Takiego dość słabego.  
–    A szkoda. Klienci zawsze zachwalają twoje dania.- Kuroko sięgnął po pałeczki i odebrał talerz, który podał mu czerwonowłosy.  
–    I widzisz, że gówno z tego mam – westchnął Kagami, pakując do ust dwa pierożki naraz.- Raz po raz trafi się jakiś napiwek, który mi przynosicie, ale co dalej? Przydałaby mi się jakaś podwyżka...  
–    Wspominałeś, że szukasz jeszcze drugiej pracy.- Kuroko spróbował pierożka i westchnął cicho, kiedy ten niemal rozpłynął się w jego ustach. Doskonale doprawiony mięsny farsz był jak lekarstwo na jego nerwy.  
–    Nawet mi nie wspominaj – mruknął smętnie.- Próbowałem już chyba wszędzie, łącznie z budowlanką i firmą produkcyjną, ale nawet jeśli udowadniałem potencjalnym pracodawcom, że znam się na rzeczy i mam siłę, to i tak ostatecznie mówili tylko „przepraszam”... Rzygam już tym pieprzonym magicznym słowem. Może jednak powinienem spróbować jako ochroniarz.  
–    Twój chłopak nie będzie z tego zadowolony – powiedział łagodnie Tetsuya.  
–    A co on może?- burknął czerwonowłosy.- I tak jest w szpitalu. A ja potrzebuję kasę na jego leczenie. Z taką pensją to...- Umilkł, wbijając ze złością pałeczki w pierożka.   
    Kuroko postanowił nie ciągnąć dalej tematu. Chociaż nie był w stanie poczuć się jak Taiga, to jednak był świadom tego, że jest mu ciężko. Kiedy zarówno od ciebie jak i od osoby, którą kochasz, odwraca się cała rodzina i przyjaciele, a ty możesz liczyć jedynie na siebie... Tetsuya podziwiał niezłomność Taigi.  
    A także jego szczere uczucie, którym darzył swojego chłopaka.  
    Już chciał powiedzieć coś, by przerwać nieprzyjemną ciszę, kiedy niespodziewanie rozległo się głośne pukanie do drzwi zaplecza. Mężczyźni drgnęli, obaj wyrwani z zamyślenia, spojrzeli po sobie znacząco i równocześnie odłożyli talerze, po czym udali się do drzwi.  
–    Uszanowanie, panowie, dostawa truskawek – zawołał radośnie blondwłosy mężczyzna, poprawiając swoją czapkę z daszkiem, na której tkwiło logo firmy, w której pracował.- Który z panów podpisze papierki?  
–    Ja – powiedział Kuroko, ocierając usta wierzchem dłoni.  
–    Dobra.- Blondyn uśmiechnął się do nich, a następnie podszedł do transita, by otworzyć tylne drzwi. Na pace znajdowało się około piętnastu drewnianych i plastikowych skrzyń z towarem. Dostawca sięgnął po leżący na jednej z nich stosik kartek i, zerknąwszy na nią, podał Tetsuyi, wskazując palcem rubryczkę.- Tu proszę podpisać.- Wyjął z kieszonki na piersi długopis.  
–    Które zabrać?- zapytał Kagami, podwijając rękawy.  
–    Hmm...- Mężczyzna odrzucił na bok podpisane dokumenty i wszedł na pakę.- To będą te dwie duże i trzy małe – powiedział.  
    Taiga skinął głową, po czym odebrał od niego jedną ze skrzyń, dostawca zaś zabrał drugą. Kuroko, nie chcąc stać bezczynnie w miejscu, chwycił za tę mniejszą. Zignorował uśmieszek Kagamiego, kiedy ten wracał po kolejne skrzynki – oczywiście, wziął dwie naraz.  
–    To wszystko dla panów – westchnął dostawca, zatrzaskując drzwi.- Informacyjnie tylko powiem, że w przyszłym tygodniu zakład nieczynny, od wtorku do czwartku, i dopiero od piątku przyjmujemy kolejne zamówienia.  
–    Co, jeżeli będziemy czegoś potrzebować?- zapytał Kagami.- Nie macie jakiejś zaprzyjaźnionej firmy, do której posyłacie klientów?  
–    No cóż...- Mężczyzna zawahał się jakby, spoglądając na nich niepewnie.- Wie pan, nie twierdzę, że pracuję w nieodpowiednim miejscu, ale takie zakłady jak mój.. cóż, przykładem raczej nie świecą. Nie współpracujemy z nikim, mamy tylko konkurencję.- Blondyn wzruszył ramionami.- Ja tylko robię, co mi każą.  
–    Skądś to znam.- Kagami skrzywił się, odwracając i wchodząc do budynku.  
–    Zamawiali państwo fakturę?- zapytał dostawca.  
–    Tak.- Kuroko skinął głową.  
–    Momencik, już szukam – powiedział mężczyzna, pospiesznie wsiadając do samochodu. Tetsuya stanął przy otwartych drzwiach i zaczekał, aż blondyn poda mu dokument.- Proszę uprzejmie!  
–    Dziękuję.- Kuroko uśmiechnął się oszczędnie, po czym odsunął się i wrócił do kuchni.  
–    Dziwny ten koleś – mruknął Kagami, zajęty wykładaniem różnego rodzaju sałat i kapust.- „Dostawa truskawek”... Przecież ich nie zamawiałem.  
–    Może to takie jego zawołanie – powiedział Tetsuya, zabierając z wydawki ich talerze.- No wiesz, coś jak „Dzień dobry, ulotki”.  
–    W sumie nie myślałem o firmie dostawczej.- Kagami spojrzał przed siebie w zamyśleniu.- Koleś mówił, że przykładem nie świecą, ale parę jenów zawsze wpadnie, nie?   
–    I tak rzadko kiedy masz wolne – zauważył Kuroko.- Nie wspominając o tym, że grafik jest ustalany co tydzień. A chyba nie chcesz zostawić nas tu samych?  
–    Uprosiłbym szefa chociaż o trzy dni co dwa tygodnie.- Wzruszył ramionami.- Powinien się zgodzić, jeśli znajdziemy jakiegoś kozła na kucharza.   
–    Albo kolejną ofiarę życia – westchnął Tetsuya. Spojrzał na zegar wiszący na ścianie.- Już prawie dziewiąta. Pójdę otworzyć.  
–    Jasne.  
    Kuroko pozostawił go samego, sam zaś udał się korytarzykiem do głównej sali. Wyciągnął z kieszeni spodni klucze, otworzył drzwi i odwrócił wywieszkę z informacją o otwarciu. Wzdychając lekko i poprawiając koszulę, stanął za barem.  
    Rozpoczynał się kolejny dzień jego pracy.  
  
***  
  
    Do samego południa w restauracji było spokojnie i niemal zupełnie cicho. Dopiero kiedy wybiła czternasta, w sali zaczął zbierać się coraz większy tłum. Kuroko robił co mógł, by nadążać z zamówieniami, jednak będąc jedynym kelnerem na stanowisku pracy, był podwójnie obciążony obowiązkami.   
    Pierwszy raz od tak dawna przeklinał w myślach kolegę z pracy. Mayuzumi nie dał o sobie znaku życia, nie zadzwonił, ani nie napisał choć najkrótszej wiadomości z informacją, że nie zjawi się w pracy. A ponieważ drugi kelner, Takao, wyjechał na kilka dni do swoich rodziców, Tetsuya nie miał innego wyboru i musiał poprosić o przyjście Momoi, która tego dnia miała cieszyć się kolejną rocznicą swojego związku z ukochaną.  
–    Nie przejmuj się tak, Kuroko, ty na pewno też byś przyszedł, gdybym miała na głowie całą salę do ogarnięcia – powiedziała z uśmiechem Satsuki, kiedy najgorsza fala klientów już minęła, a w restauracji pozostała tylko jedna rodzina, dwie starsze pary i kilku biznesmenów.  
–    Zależało mi, żebyś cieszyła się dniem wolnym z Aidą-san – westchnął ciężko Kuroko, polerując sztućce.- Zwłaszcza, że to wasza rocznica! Obiecuję, że zabiję Mayzumiego-san, kiedy tylko się tutaj zjawi.  
–    Nie musisz posuwać się do aż tak drastycznych środków – zaśmiała się różowowłosa.- Riko prawie w ogóle się nie gniewała, jest bardzo wyrozumiała.  
–    Może chcesz wolne na jutro?- zapytał Kuroko.- Szef się nie dowie.  
–    Dziękuję, ale nie trzeba.- Momoi uśmiechnęła się do niego.- Klientów coraz mniej, więc za jakąś godzinkę będę się zmywać.  
–    W porządku, możesz iść już teraz, poradzę sobie – powiedział Kuroko.  
–    Poradzisz?- Satsuki uśmiechnęła się, patrząc znacząco w stronę drzwi. Do restauracji weszła właśnie grupa pięciu mężczyzn. Rozejrzeli się ciekawsko po wnętrzu, po czym ruszyli do jedynego sześcioosobowego stolika.  
–    No dobrze – westchnął Kuroko, biorąc do ręki odpowiednią ilość kart menu.- W takim razie będę wdzięczny.  
    Momoi skinęła głową z uśmiechem, chwytając za ręczniczek i zastępując przyjaciela w polerowaniu.  
    Kuroko podszedł do grupy mężczyzn, uśmiechając się lekko. Nie bardzo podobał mu się ich wygląd, szczególnie jednego z nich – siedzącego w niedbałej pozie, o nieciekawym wyrazie twarzy, z czarnymi dredami na głowie i nieprzyjemnym spojrzeniu.  
–    Życzą sobie panowie coś do picia?- zapytał, podając jednemu z nich menu.  
–    Zawołaj szefa – warknął ten w dredach.  
    Tetsuya przełknął ślinę, spinając się nieco. Naprawdę bardzo, ale to bardzo nie chciał kłopotów podczas nieobecności właściciela, ale ton tego mężczyzny świadczył tylko o jednym.  
–    Przykro mi, ale Genta-san wyjechał w sprawach biznesowych – powiedział spokojnie błękitnowłosy.- Wróci dopiero pojutrze. Czy mam przekazać jakąś wiadomość?  
–    Nie wróci, bo nigdzie nie wyjechał – powiedział tamten, opierając przedramiona o blat stolika i zerkając w stronę baru.- Mów, gdzie ten pierdolony grubas się ukrywa?  
    Kuroko zacisnął lekko usta. Słyszał za sobą ciche szuranie krzeseł, prawdopodobnie reszta gości również zrozumiała, że atmosfera w restauracji lada moment znacznie się pogorszy.  
–    Naprawdę mi przykro – zaczął Kuroko.- Ale nic mi o tym nie wiadomo. Genta-san poinformował mnie, że udaje się w krótką podróż biznesową. Miał wypłynąć wczoraj statkiem...  
–    Ale nie wypłynął, kurwa, głuchy jesteś?- Mężczyzna wbił w niego gniewne spojrzenie.- Nie wsiadł na ten jebany statek, tylko rozpłynął się w pieprzonym powietrzu. Myśli pewnie, że jakoś uda mu się przeciągnąć spłacenie długu...  
–    Jeśli zechce pan poczekać, spróbuję do niego zadzwonić... – mruknął nerwowo Tetsuya.  
–    Niech mnie obsłuży ta dziunia – powiedział twardo czarnowłosy, wskazując ruchem głowy na Momoi.  
–    Przykro mi, ale siedzą panowie w mojej sekcji.   
–    Widzisz kolesia po mojej prawej?- Tetsuya zerknął na rosłego mężczyznę o czole i oczach zakrytych długą prostą grzywką.- W jednej kieszeni ma spluwę, w drugiej dwa noże. Niech mnie obsłuży ta dziunia, albo zaraz nie zostanie tu nikt, kto mógłby to ewentualnie zrobić.  
–    Z całym szacunkiem...  
–    Tetsu-kun, w porządku.- Momoi stanęła nieoczekiwanie za nim, kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu.- Ja się tym zajmę. Klienci czekają za rachunkiem, obsłuż ich, proszę.  
    Kuroko spojrzał na nią z lekką paniką, jednak widząc zdecydowanie i pewność w jej oczach, skinął głową i pozostawił ją przy stoliku, sam udając się za bar. Klienci tłoczyli się w kolejce, potupując niecierpliwie nogami i zerkając nerwowo w kierunku mężczyzn.  
    Tetsuya nie miał czasu na grzeczności. Wystukując rachunki na kasie i odbierając należności, które znacznie przekraczały odpowiednią sumę, jednocześnie sięgnął po telefon i wybrał numer do szefa. Co chwila spoglądał na Momoi, która uśmiechała się fałszywie, ignorując sunącą po jej prawym udzie i pośladku dłoń.  
    No tak. Ta dziewczyna w swoim życiu przeszła już o wiele gorsze chwile.  
    Kuroko był zirytowany. Szef w ogóle nie odbierał telefonu, sygnały pozostawały głuche, kończąc się dopiero głosem automatycznej sekretarki. Pierwszy raz w życiu, kiedy naprawdę był potrzebny, musiał go ignorować... To jak nieodpowiedzialnym był właścicielem i jak beznadziejnym człowiekiem, przekraczało wszelkie wyobrażenia Tetsuyi.  
–    No dalej – mruczał pod nosem, kiedy ostatni klient zapłacił należność i pospiesznie opuścił restaurację.- Dam ci nawet dupy, tylko odbierz ten pieprzony telefon... Kur...!  
    Błękitnowłosy zacisnął wargi, ze złością odrzucając telefon na ladę barową. Westchnął ciężko, patrząc w stronę śmiejących się gromko mężczyzn, a następnie skierował wzrok na przejście dla personelu.  
    Czy powinien zawołać Kagamiego...?  
    Ale jeśli oni naprawdę mają broń, a Taiga im się postawi, może mu się stać krzywda. Kuroko nigdy by sobie nie wybaczył, gdyby przez niego komuś coś się stało.  
–    Dobra, dosyć tego dobrego!- krzyknął nagle czarnowłosy mężczyzna w dredach, klaszcząc głośno w dłonie. Usiadł wygodniej na krześle, wbijając wzrok w Tetsuyę.- Wygląda na to, że jesteś tu kimś w rodzaju zastępcy szefa. No to mamy do pogadania, chłoptasiu.  
    Kuroko westchnął z cichym jękiem, po raz ostatni błagalnie patrząc na swoją komórkę. Błagał w myślach Gentę, by zadzwonił w tym momencie i zapewnił go, że nikomu nic się nie stanie, że już jest w drodze, razem z tym, co winien był temu mężczyźnie.  
    Zamknął na krótko oczy, odliczając do czterech sekund. Jeśli w ciągu nich jego komórka zadzwoni...  
    Cztery... trzy... dwa... jeden...  
    Ruszył powolnym krokiem w kierunku ich stolika, wiedząc, że ta rozmowa nie będzie ani krótka, ani tym bardziej przyjemna.  
    Szykował się na najgorsze.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*Wydawka – w gastronomii jest to miejsce, w którym kelnerzy odbierają posiłki, a następnie zanoszą gościom. Może być w formie okienka, albo takiego niby stołu z ladą.  
  



	6. Chapter 6

  
  
  
    To był najgorszy dzień w całym życiu Tetsuyi. Wszystkie złe zdarzenia z jego przeszłości, które przypomniał sobie w tamtym momencie, były niczym w porównaniu z tą jedną chwilą, kiedy siedział naprzeciwko mężczyzny o czarnych dredach, który, jak zrozumiał Kuroko, był najpodlejszym człowiekiem, jakiego przyszło mu poznać.  
    Błękitnowłosy nie był do końca pewien, co się dzieje. Mógł jedynie domyślać się, że jego szef narobił sobie problemów, popadając w długi i nie spłacając ich w terminie. Ale dlaczego musiał wciągnąć w to całe bagno swój personel? Skoro miał zamiar opuścić restaurację i uciec, to mógł dać im znać, by również się zmywali. Nie mając nad sobą szefa, który płaciłby im za pracę, i tak po pewnym czasie sami by zrezygnowali.  
    Więc czemu nic nie powiedział? I jakim cudem mógł tak dobrze ukrywać swoją sytuację? Nikt nigdy nie zjawił się w restauracji, by przypomnieć mu o długach czy zagrozić, ani Kuroko, ani żaden inny pracownik, który był zmuszony odwiedzać jego gabinet, nie był świadkiem żadnych podejrzanych rozmów, nigdy nie widział niczego, co wzbudziłoby domysły. Genta był naprawdę fatalnym kłamcą i aktorem.  
    A jednak przez niego wszyscy siedzieli teraz w głównej sali, czekając aż szef yakuzy zaspokoi swój apetyt i dokończy zamówiony posiłek. Nie odzywał się przy tym i nikomu nie pozwalał nic powiedzieć. Rozglądał się jedynie wokół, jedząc karaage. Jego kompani rozeszli się, każdy stał w innym miejscu i wzrokiem kontemplował każdy kąt, najmniejszy kurz. Tylko jeden z nich, z oczami zasłoniętymi przez grzywkę, siedział u jego boku.  
    Kuroko zerknął nerwowo w stronę stolika obok, gdzie siedzieli Momoi, Kagami i jego pomocnik Sakurai. Biedak wyglądał, jakby zaraz miał dostać zawału. Trząsł się znacznie, zabieganym spojrzeniem dużych, orzechowych oczu, błądząc wokół po wrogach. Jednak to o Satsuki najbardziej bał się błękitnowłosy. W całym tym towarzystwie była jedyną kobietą, w dodatku zgrabną i ładną. Od samego początku przypadła mężczyźnie w dredach do gustu, więc jeśli będzie chciał zrobić jej coś więcej, niż tylko molestować...  
    To naprawdę był najgorszy dzień w życiu Kuroko.  
–    Kucharz zostanie – powiedział nagle mężczyzna, odkładając pałeczki i odsuwając od siebie talerz.- Robi dobre żarcie, nadaje się.  
    Kagami spiął nieco mięśnie i wyprostował się, spoglądając na niego spod byka. Wiedział, że wszczynanie bójki nic tu nie pomoże, czwórka rosłych mężczyzn od razu powaliłaby go na ziemię, nieważne jak wiele siły włożyłby w walkę. Mimo to jednak ciężko było mu powstrzymać się od rzucenia na niego.   
–    Kelnerka też niech zostanie, będzie przyciągać klientów.- Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się do niej lubieżnie, mierząc wzrokiem od góry do dołu. Następnie wbił chłodne spojrzenie w Kuroko, który jako jedyny z pracowników restauracji siedział przy jego stoliku.- No a co z tobą,...? Jak się nazywasz?  
–    Kuroko Tetsuya.  
–    Tetsuya – mruknął.- Co z tobą? Jesteś wart tego, żeby tutaj zostać, czy mogę cię bez skrupułów wyjebać za drzwi?  
–    Nie rozumiem, dlaczego miałbym odchodzić – powiedział Kuroko, siląc się na spokojny ton.- To restauracja pana Genty, do tej pory nie usłyszałem od niego, że mnie zwalnia.  
–    Jak widzisz, Genty tu nie ma.- Mężczyzna rozłożył szeroko ręce, uśmiechając się drwiąco.- Jestem za to ja... ah, racja, nie przedstawiłem się. Nazywam się Haizaki Shougo, od dziś jestem nowym właścicielem tej zapchlonej dziury. Nie jest warta tyle kasy, ile winna mi jest ta spaśna świnia, ale cóż mogę począć?- Wzruszył ramionami, przerzucając rękę przez oparcie swojego krzesła.- Jeśli wróci, to się z nim policzę, jeśli nie wróci, to go znajdę i się z nim policzę, a jeśli go nie znajdę, to znaczy, że jest martwy.- Uśmiechnął się.- Musicie wiedzieć, że mam ogromne wpływy nie tylko w Japonii, ale i na całym świecie. Przede mną nikt się nie ukryje, przynajmniej nie na długo. To takie ostrzeżenie dla was, na wypadek, gdybyście postanowili mnie czymś wkurwić. A ja się łatwo wkurwiam. Jakieś pytania? Nie? W takim razie wróćmy do przerwanego wątku. Tetsuya? Jak mógłbyś mi się przydać?  
–    Jestem tylko zwyczajnym kelnerem...- mruknął błękitnowłosy.  
–    Czyli jesteś bezużyteczny.  
–    Tetsu-kun jest lubiany przez stałych klientów – odezwała się niespodziewanie Momoi.- Wszyscy uwielbiają jego kawy, sprzedają się lepiej niż niektóre dania z menu...  
–    Hm.- Haizaki uśmiechnął się drwiąco, kiwając głową. Spojrzał na Kuroko, unosząc lekko brew.- Słyszałeś ją? Na co jeszcze czekasz? Zrób mi caffe fredolo.  
    Kuroko spojrzał krótko na Satsuki. Wiedział, że zrobiła to po to, by Tetsuya z miejsca nie stracił pracy, ale jeśli ten cały Haizaki mówił poważnie, i nie ma możliwości, by Genta wrócił na stałe, to Kuroko i tak znalazł się już w fatalnej sytuacji. Jego mieszkanie należało właśnie do Takeuchiego, opłacał je swojemu znajomemu, jeszcze większemu i bardziej śmierdzącemu niż on sam. Tetsuya miał okazję poznać zarówno jego, jak i jego chore fetysze. Pewnym było, że straci to mieszkanie, nawet jeśli będzie miał odpowiednią sumę na czynsz, który, swoją drogą, z pewnością wzrośnie dwukrotnie.   
    Błękitnowłosy wstał od stołu i udał się bez słowa za bar, by przygotować kawę. Mężczyźni z grupy Haizakiego obserwowali go znudzonym spojrzeniem, jak sięga po słoik. Odmierzył niecałe  osiem gramów świeżo zmielonej kawy i wrzucił ją do łyżki z młynkiem. Następnie przymocował ją do ekspresu i włączył go. Czekając, aż zapali się na nim zielona lampka, ustawił małą szklankę. Przekręcił pokrętło, zerkając w stronę Haizakiego. Mężczyzna obserwował go uważnie, podpierając dłonią twarz. Wyglądał na trochę niezadowolonego z faktu, że Kuroko wiedział, jak przygotować kawę, którą zamówił, choć normalnie w restauracjach rzadko ją podają, czy w ogóle znają.   
    Odczekał dokładnie dwadzieścia trzy sekundy. Kiedy szklaneczka napełniła się mniej więcej do połowy, wrzucił do niej dwie kostki lodu. Ustawiając ją na małym talerzyku, już chciał zanieść ją do stołu, kiedy z przerażeniem zobaczył, jak drzwi restauracji otwierają się, a do środka wchodzi czerwonowłosy mężczyzna.  
    Od razu spostrzegł, że coś jest nie tak. Zatrzymał się u progu, wciąż z dłonią na klamce i spojrzał w kierunku zebranej grupki ludzi. Przez krótki moment wszyscy patrzyli prosto na niego, skamieniali. Dopiero po chwili Momoi zerwała się ze swojego miejsca, z uśmiechem podchodząc do klienta.  
–    Bardzo pana przepraszamy, ale mamy teraz pilną naradę i restauracja jest chwilowo zamknięta – powiedziała.- Zapomniałam odwrócić tabliczkę, proszę mi wybaczyć.  
–    Rozumiem.- Akashi odwrócił wzrok od Haizakiego, patrząc teraz na różowowłosą.- Wielka szkoda. Nie udało mi się przyjść rano na śniadanie, ale liczyłem, że chociaż kolację u was zjem...  
–    Ależ proszę, proszę – odezwał się głośno Haizaki, wstając od stołu.- Niech się pan nie krępuje, zapraszamy. Narada i tak już dobiegła końca.  
–    A pan to...?- Głos Akashiego wydawał się być nieco chłodny, co jeszcze bardziej przeraziło Tetsuyę. Chłopak sądził, że czerwonowłosy od razu wyczuł zagrożenie i oddali się. Przecież to było oczywiste, że ci mężczyźni byli z yakuzy!  
–    Haizaki Shougo, nowy właściciel restauracji.- Haizaki podszedł do niego i ukłonił się lekko.- Pan Takeuchi Genta niespodziewanie wyjechał, rezygnując ze swojego interesu i oddając go w moje ręce. Przyjechałem poznać mój nowy personel.- To mówiąc, wskazał okrężnym ruchem dłoni na czwórkę pracowników.- Ja i moi towarzysze będziemy się już zbierać, więc zapraszam. Restauracja jest już otwarta.  
–    Dziękuję – powiedział jedynie Akashi, po czym skierował się do swojego stałego stolika. Kuroko obserwował go, gdy zdejmował płaszcz i przewieszał go przez oparcie.  
    Haizaki uśmiechał się lekko, podchodząc do baru. Stanął obok Kurko, plecami do klienta, i zabrał od niego szklaneczkę z kawą. Upił jej łyk, patrząc w błękitne oczy Tetsuyi.  
–    Czy ten facet często tu przychodzi?- zapytał. Tetsuya spojrzał na niego niepewnie i skinął powoli głową.  
–    To stały klient – szepnął.  
–    I oby tak pozostało – powiedział Haizaki.- To Akashi Seijuurou, właściciel jednej z najważniejszych firm handlowych w całej pieprzonej Japonii i partner biznesowy mojego starszego brata. Ma się tutaj czuć jak w raju, zrozumiano?  
–    Oczywiście.  
–    Możesz dalej tu pracować, jeśli ci na tym zależy – mruknął Shougo.- Ile za godzinę dawał ci Genta?  
–    Siedemset – odparł Kuroko.  
–    To chujowo mało, jak dla baristy – zauważył Haizaki.  
–    Nie jestem baristą, dopiero planuję iść na kursy.  
–    No to masz motywację. Jak skończysz kursy, dam ci tysiąc na godzinę, więcej się nie spodziewaj.  
    Kuroko przełknął nerwowo ślinę, patrząc uważnie na Shougo. Trzysta jenów więcej do jego stawki godzinowej było jak prawdziwa gwiazdka z nieba, zwłaszcza w jego kiepskiej sytuacji. A jeśli do tego doliczyć uwolnienie się z ohydnych łap Genty...  
    Pytanie tylko jak od teraz będzie wyglądała jego praca. Jakby nie patrzeć, on i jego koledzy będą mieli teraz do czynienia z prawdziwą yakuzą, której szef samym wyglądem daje do zrozumienia, że wystarczy jeden niewłaściwy krok, by skończyć gorzej niż szczur w ścieku. Nie było mowy, by Haizaki chciał dać mu tak dużą podwyżkę jedynie za fakt posiadania papierka baristy.  
–    Dziękuję za pana propozycję – powiedział w końcu.- Z chęcią ją przyjmę.  
–    No.- Haizaki spojrzał na niego z góry.- Mądry chłopak. A teraz powiedz mi, czy masz zapasowy klucz do biura Genty?  
–    Nie, Genta-san ma go zawsze przy sobie – odparł błękitnowłosy.  
–    Seto.- Haizaki przywołał do siebie jednego ze swoich kompanów.- Zajmij się tym. Tylko cicho. Żeby nie niepokoić naszego drogiego klienta.  
    Mężczyzna o ciemnych włosach i nieco ospałym spojrzeniu, udał się posłusznie do przejścia dla personelu. Shougo zerknął kątem oka na Akashiego, do którego Momoi podeszła z menu. Następnie dopił swoją cafe fredolo i odłożył szklankę.  
–    Przyjmując, że do tej pory to ty rządziłeś tutaj pod nieobecność Genty, zobowiązuję cię do pilnowania swoich kolegów – powiedział.- Nie wiem czy kiedykolwiek wspólnymi siłami orżnęliście tego grubasa, ale ja sobie kradzieży nie życzę. Zbędnych gróźb rzucać nie muszę, prawda?  
    Kuroko skinął głową w odpowiedzi. Co prawda cisnęły mu się na usta słowa obrony dla pracowników restauracji Yokozuma, ale wolał się powstrzymać. Nie musiał zapewniać Haizakiego, że żaden z nich do tej pory nie okradł Genty, nawet jeśli mieli przerażającą sytuację finansową. Może i mieli sporo problemów na głowie, ale złodziejami na pewno nie byli.  
–    Chcę mieć twoje dane, adres i numer telefonu – mówił dalej Haizaki.- Dopóki nie znajdę odpowiedniego menadżera do tej dziury, będziesz zajmował się tu porządkiem. Jeśli coś się spierdoli, ty za to odpowiesz, zrozumiałeś?  
–    Tak – odparł cicho Kuroko, przełykając nerwowo ślinę.  
–    Postaram się jak najszybciej przysłać do was kogoś z moich zaufanych ludzi.- Haizaki poprawił na sobie kurtkę.- Lepiej mnie nie zawiedź, Tetsuya.  
    Czarnowłosy minął go i zniknął za drzwiami dla personelu. Momoi wracała już od stolika Akashiego, a kiedy dostrzegła, że Haizaki zostawił Kuroko samego, podeszła do niego pospiesznie.  
–    Wszystko w porządku, Tetsu-kun?  
–    Jest tak, jak zawsze – mruknął z westchnieniem Kuroko.- Zostałem obarczony dużą odpowiedzialnością, przynajmniej dopóki nie przyślą nam menadżera.  
    Momoi spojrzała na niego wielkimi oczami, powoli odkładając menu.  
–    Menadżer w restauracji Yokozuma, wierzyć się nie chce..- mruknęła.- Pójdę zanieść zamówienie Kagamiemu-kun, a ty zrób w tym czasie „bardzo mocne espresso”.  
–    Jasne.- Kuroko uśmiechnął się do niej słabo.- Jak tylko wyjdą, to idź do domu, Momoi-san. I tym razem nie będę wysłuchiwał twojego upartego „jeszcze pół godzinki”.   
–    Bałam się zostawić was tu samych...- mruknęła cicho.  
–    Nie obraź się, ale bez ciebie i tak byłoby mniej nerwów – odparł cicho Tetsuya, spoglądając na przejście na korytarz.- Idź zanieść to zamówienie. Ten cały Haizaki życzy sobie, żeby traktować Akashiego-san jak króla.  
–    Akashi-san? Oh! Klient! Ok, już idę!  
    Kuroko westchnął ciężko, zabierając się za przygotowanie kawy. O dziwo dopiero teraz, kiedy napięcie nieco zelżało, jego dłonie zaczęły delikatnie drżeń. Niemal z przerażeniem patrzył, jak trzęsą one filiżanką, gdy przenosił ją na spodek. Zdecydowanie wolał, by nikt tego nie zauważył, dlatego po chwili namysłu chwycił niewielką tacę i położył na niej kawę. Trzymając ją obiema dłońmi, ruszył do stolika Akashiego.  
–    Proszę nam wybaczyć to zamieszanie – powiedział, siląc się na uśmiech.- Mam nadzieję, że nie czuje się pan zgorszony.  
–    Nie, absolutnie – odparł spokojnie czerwonowłosy, chwytając ostrożnie za filiżankę, jednak nie podnosząc jej jeszcze do ust.- Nie ukrywam jednak, że jestem dość zaskoczony tą nagłą zmianą właściciela.  
–    Genta-san niespodziewanie wyjechał – mruknął Kuroko.- Nie wiadomo, czy wróci, ale restauracja na pewno zostanie.  
–    Nowy właściciel planuje zmienić personel?  
–    Nie.- Tetsuya pokręcił przecząco głową.- Przynajmniej póki co się na to nie zanosi.  
–    Przyniosłem panu numer do mojego znajomego – powiedział Akashi, a następnie upił łyk kawy.- Tego, który prowadzi kursy dla przyszłych baristów. Poinformowałem go już, że będzie pan wkrótce dzwonił. Oczywiście, nie musi się pan od razu na nie decydować. Uda się pan tam, kiedy tylko zechce.  
–    Bardzo dziękuję.- Kuroko spojrzał na niego z wdzięcznością, kiedy czerwonowłosy wyjął z kieszeni płaszcza niewielką, złożoną w pół kartkę, i podał mu ją do ręki.- Na pewno niedługo do niego zadzwonię. Trochę o tym myślałem, i jestem pewien, że chcę zaryzykować. Czy mogę się panu jakoś odwdzięczyć?  
    Akashi spojrzał na niego, otwierając usta, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, jednak nie odezwał się. Siedział tak przez chwilę, następnie zaś odchrząknął cicho, odwracając głowę.  
–    Przeczytałem niedawno „Pokój Naomi” - powiedział.- Rzeczywiście, miał pan rację, książka była nad wyraz interesująca. Mniemam, że ma pan całkiem dobry gust, jeśli chodzi o literaturę. Może więc poleci mi pan coś ciekawego?  
    Jeszcze za nim Akashi skończył mówić, na ustach Kuroko wykwitł uśmiech. Rozumiał, że ten bogaty biznesmen nie miał dużej możliwości w wyborze sposobu, w jaki Tetsuya mógłby odwdzięczyć się za jego pomoc. Błękitnowłosego cieszyło jednak, że Akashi postanowił go nie ignorować.  
–    Nie wiem, czy mam podobny gust do pana, ale mogę się postarać coś polecić – powiedział.- Lubi pan jakiś konkretny gatunek?  
–    Przeważnie czytam horrory i kryminały – odparł Akashi, uśmiechając się delikatnie.- Lubię zarówno te „zwyczajne”, jak i te wyróżniające się pośród stereotypowych fabuł.  
–    Hmm... W takim razie może coś z tej drugiej półki. „Nikt naprawdę” Jamesa Herberta. Opowiada o mężczyźnie, który posiada zdolność opuszczania własnego ciała i wędrowania w postaci duszy. Pewnego razu, wracając z takiej wyprawy, okazuje się, że został zamordowany. Podejrzewa, że padł ofiarą seryjnego mordercy, dlatego rozpoczyna śledztwo. Więcej nie zdradzę.- Kuroko uśmiechnął się lekko.  
–    Zapytam o tę książkę w bibliotece – zapewnił Akashi, patrząc gdzieś za Tetsuyę. Błękitnowłosy odwrócił się, również tam spoglądając – to Momoi szła w ich kierunku z tacą, na której ułożyła talerze sztućce.  
–    Będę wracał do pracy – powiedział pospiesznie Kuroko.- Życzę panu smacznego. I jeszcze raz dziękuję za numer.  
    Ukłoniwszy się lekko, oddalił się od jego stolika i wrócił za bar, przy okazji zerkając na korytarz. Widząc, że drzwi biura Szefa są zamknięte, a wokół nikogo nie było widać, przeszedł do części dla personelu i wszedł do kuchni.  
–    Poszli?- zapytał szeptem Kagamiego, zaraz po tym jak upewnił się, że są tu tylko oni trzej, wraz z pomocnikiem Sakuraiem.  
–    Ta, wyszli przez zaplecze – mruknął Taiga.- Ale się, kurwa, porobiło. Co temu Gencie odbiło? Przecież zachowywał się normalnie! Już nieraz wyjeżdżał w sprawach biznesowych i zawsze wracał, nigdy nie wyglądał na człowieka siedzącego po uszy w gównie... A teraz nagle okazuje się, że miał na pieńku z mafią i zniknął.  
–    Nie tylko ty jesteś zdziwiony – westchnął Kuroko, przechadzając się nerwowo po kuchni.- Myślisz, że wróci?  
–    Wiem, że nie ocenia się ludzi po wyglądzie, ale patrząc na tego całego Haizakiego, to sądzę, że nawet jeśli Genta wróci, to nie na długo.- Kagami skrzywił się, odkładając patelnię do dużego zlewu.- O ile już go nie sprzątnęli. Równie dobrze mogą nam wciskać kit, że niby zniknął, a kto wie, czy nie kopnął już w kalendarz.  
–    Oby nie.- Tetsuya skrzyżował ręce na piersiach, opierając się biodrem o blat lady.- Jak właściciel bloku zauważy jego nieobecność, od razu dobierze się do mojego czynszu. Chcę iść na kurs baristy, bo Haizaki powiedział, że da mi podwyżkę, jak zrobię dyplom. Ale jeśli dam teraz na kurs, a właściciel podwyższy mi czynsz, to będę udupiony. Nie mam przesadnie wielu oszczędności, nie starczą mi na życie.  
–    Mnie to mówisz?- Kagami uśmiechnął się do niego lekko.  
–    Wybacz...- westchnął Tetsuya.- Tobie jest zdecydowanie gorzej.  
–    Nie aż tak.- Wzruszył ramionami.- Na mnie przynajmniej nie uwziął się Szef. Dobrze chociaż, że od niego odpoczniesz.  
–    Racja.- Kuroko pokiwał wolno głową.- Ale mam dziwne wrażenie, że wkrótce paradoksalnie zacznie mi go brakować.  
    Kagami westchnął ciężko, nie odpowiadając mu. Chwycił za małą gąbkę i wziął się za zmywanie. Kuroko po dłuższej chwili także wziął się do pracy, wrócił za bar i rozejrzał się za zajęciem dla siebie. Momoi uśmiechnęła się do niego delikatnie, wymieniając rolkę paragonu w kasie.   
    Tetsuya wziął do ręki ręcznik i zaczął polerować sztućce, choć te i tak błyszczały już jak lustro. W myślach przygotowywał się do kolejnego dnia, starając się zachować tylko te pozytywne wyobrażenia.   
    Kolejny dzień dobiegał końca. Jednak był to pierwszy raz, kiedy jutro stało się dla Kuroko tak niepewne.   
  



	7. Chapter 7

  
  
    Jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie miał tak fatalnego humoru. Gdyby nie jego dobre wychowanie i zdolność bycia opanowanym w każdej, nawet najbardziej stresującej sytuacji, z pewnością zacząłby kopać wszystko, co stało mu na drodze.   
    Był na siebie wściekły. Nie wiedział, gdzie popełnił błąd, nie rozumiał, jak mógł być tak głupi, by narazić mężczyznę, którego kochał nade wszystko, na niebezpieczeństwo. Przecież miał go ocalić. Miał go wyzwolić, wyswobodzić z ohydnych łap napalonego na niego grubasa, pozwolić Tetsuyi odetchnąć.  
    Chciał napawać się tym uczuciem. Świadomością, że Kuroko może odpocząć, że może oczyścić swoje ciało z minionego grzechu. Nawet, jeśli nie wiedział, że to właśnie Akashi pomógł mu uciec, to i tak czerwonowłosemu wystarczała sama myśl, iż to właśnie on przyczynił się do jego szczęścia.  
    Dlaczego więc los z niego zadrwił? Dlaczego sprawił, że spod jednej rynny, Kuroko trafił do kolejnej, solidniejszej? Gdzie został popełniony błąd, skoro wszystko było perfekcyjnie obmyślone, dopięte na ostatni guzik?  
    Rozpierała go energia. Nieprzyjemne uczucie, jakby coś w jego wnętrzu narastało z każdym kolejnym krokiem, rosło w nim, przygotowując się do wybuchu. Wiedział co nastąpi, jeśli to się stanie. Wiedział, że nie może do tego dopuścić, nie może pozwolić, by to, co wydarzyło się dziesięć  lat temu, i co wydarzyło się również cztery lata temu, miało mieć miejsce ponownie.   
    Musi to powstrzymać.  
    Jak najszybciej.  
    Rozejrzał się dyskretnie po ulicy. Było stanowczo zbyt wcześnie, sporo ludzi wracało o tej porze z pracy, w dodatku wciąż znajdował się blisko restauracji Yokozuna, w której zjadł kolację. W prawdzie niewielkie było prawdopodobieństwo, iż ktoś wyjdzie z niej i go zobaczy, ale sam fakt, że mógłby to być Kuroko, już mu przeszkadzał.  
    Każdego innego można się pozbyć.   
    Spojrzał na swój zegarek na ręce, wzdychając cicho. Potrzebuje czegoś łatwego i chętnego, co nie zabierze mu zbyt wiele czasu. Na początku tygodnia nie lubił brać kąpieli później niż o jedenastej wieczorem, musiał więc się pospieszyć.  
    Ruszył przed siebie, w kierunku ulicy, którą nazywano żartobliwie Kolorowymi Latarniami. W przeciwieństwie do tych popularniejszych, Czerwonych, świadczono tam usługi jedynie z jednej, konkretnej półki, a przebierać można było od świeżych, często niepełnoletnich dziewcząt, aż do pomarszczonych i tęgich starców.   
    Każdy mógł tam znaleźć coś dla siebie.  
    Akashi wiedział, że i jemu się uda.  
    Co prawda nigdy wcześniej nie odwiedził tego miejsca, jednak z opowieści swoich znajomych wiedział gdzie powinien skręcić, by trafić na ulicę z najlepszymi kochankami. Potrzebował tylko jednej, nie żadnej konkretnej, ale takiej, która przykuje jego uwagę, która od razu sprawi, że poczuje „to coś” i pomyśli „Tak. To właśnie ona”.  
    Ulica, na której się znalazł, była wąska, długa i niemal całkowicie przepełniona ludźmi. Akashi ukrył się w cieniu jednego z budynków, przesuwając wzrokiem po skąpo ubranych kobietach, które pochylały się przed mężczyznami, poprawiając swoje idealnie ułożone pończochy i oblizywały zmysłowo usta, trzepocząc zalotnie rzęsami. Seijuurou skrzywił się z niesmakiem, widzą jak mężczyźni ślinią się do nich i dyszą, jakby już zaczynali dochodzić, choć przecież nie zamienili z nimi choćby słowa.  
    Nienawidził pożądania, które nimi kierowało. Było mu wstyd, że jest tej samej płci, choć z drugiej strony dumny był z tego, że nie jest kobietą. Że nie stoi na ich miejscu, nie sprzedaje swojego ciała, nie jest łatwą kurwą, która w wieku trzynastu lat zaczęła się pieprzyć, by zarobić na cukierki.  
    Doprawdy, nienawidził kobiet. Z całego serca.  
–    Czyżby się pan zgubił?- usłyszał nagle po swojej prawej stronie.  
    Odwrócił głowę, niezbyt zaskoczony obecnością wysokiej kobiety o dużym biuście, ubranej w obcisłe niebieskie spodnie i białą koszulkę z dekoltem. Wyszła właśnie z budynku oznaczonym logo z kuflem piwa, zakładając kurtkę.  
–    Rzeczywiście, chyba nie zaszedłem tam, gdzie trzeba – powiedział, uśmiechając się fałszywie.- Takich pięknych kobiet się tam nie spotyka.  
    Kobieta zmierzyła go spojrzeniem od dołu do góry, biorąc się pod boki. Po chwili pokiwała lekko głową i uśmiechnęła się do niego.  
–    Myślę, że się polubimy, panie...?  
–    Furuka – odparł spokojnie.  
–    Furuka-san. Możesz mi mówić Alex.  
–    Alex?- Akashi uniósł lekko brew.- Jesteś zza granicy?  
–    Owszem – westchnęła.- Jestem Amerykanką. Przez jakiś czas mieszkałam w Los Angeles, ale niecałe cztery lata temu przywiało mnie tutaj.   
–    Dlaczego właśnie tu?  
–    Mogę ci o tym opowiedzieć przy kieliszku wina, jeśli chcesz – powiedziała, uśmiechając się szeroko.- Oczywiście, odejmę ci od głównej zapłaty. Jeśli jesteś zainteresowany, Furuka-san.  
    Akashi stał przez chwilę w milczeniu, kontemplując ją wzrokiem. Miała długie, rozpuszczone blond włosy i zielone oczy, patrzące na niego inteligentnie zza szkieł okularów w różowych oprawkach. Seijuurou od zawsze nienawidził kobiet, gardził nimi i wyśmiewał je na każdym kroku, niezależnie od tego ile miały lat i kim były. Jednak jeśli chodziło o te wysokie, o długich nogach i na dodatek pokaźnych biustach, to szczerze się ich brzydził.  
    Niesamowicie ucieszył go fakt, że będzie miał okazję pozbyć się jednej z nich.   
–    Będzie mi niezmiernie miło, jeśli zechcesz mi towarzyszyć tej nocy, Alex-san – powiedział, uśmiechając się do niej delikatnie.  
–    To mnie będzie miło – zaśmiała się.- W Ameryce pełno jest dzikusów i zboczeńców! Kiedy tu przyjechałam, o Japończykach miałam raczej „łagodne” zdanie. Sądziłam, że są nieśmiali i uroczy, tymczasem okazało się, że niezbyt dużo różni ich od Amerykanów.   
–    Widocznie trafiałaś na złych mężczyzn.  
–    A jednak wygląda na to, że los mi to wynagrodzi – zamruczała, mrugając do niego okiem.- Mieszkasz gdzieś niedaleko, Furuka-san?  
–    Parę przecznic stąd – odpowiedział, ruszając w kierunku głównej ulicy.- Ale na pobliskim parkingu zostawiłem samochód.   
–    Mogę wiedzieć czym się zajmujesz, Furuka-san?- zagadnęła Alex, idąc za nim.  
–    Spróbujesz zgadnąć? Kobiety są w tym dobre.  
–    Hmm.- Uśmiechnęła się, biorąc go pod ramię.- Jesteś przystojny i zadbany, masz na sobie drogi garnitur... pasujesz mi na biznesmena, ale jesteś niemożliwie uprzejmy. Prawdziwy dżentelmen. Biznesmeni, których znam, zwykli traktować kobiety z góry, jak zwykłe zabawki. To trochę przykre – dodała, wzdychając.  
–    Na świecie jest wielu ludzi, jedni doceniają życie drugich, inni nie – powiedział Akashi, skręcając w boczną ulicę, w kierunku parkingu. Nim to zrobił, zerknął w przeciwną stronę, by upewnić się, że z restauracji nikt nie wychodzi. Gdyby Kuroko go zobaczył, czułby się okropnie, nieważne, czy rozpoznałby go, czy też nie.  
    Z blondwłosą Alex spędził ledwie kilka minut, a już miał jej dosyć. Usta jej się nie zamykały, wciąż mówiła, zaczynając jeden temat i wtrącając do niego setki innych. Domyślał się, że należy do kobiet dość inteligentnych, jednak jej tok rozumowania był stanowczo zbyt chaotyczny.   
    Gdy wsiedli już do samochodu, miał wielką ochotę włączyć radio na cały regulator, byle tylko ją zagłuszyć. Wiedział jednak, że to ją obrazi, dlatego uśmiechał się sztucznie i odpowiadał jej, udając rozbawienie jej żartami.  
    Dopiero kiedy w trakcie jazdy niespodziewanie położyła dłoń na jego udzie, odruchowo wzdrygnął się i odtrącił jej rękę.  
–    Wybacz – powiedział pospiesznie, reflektując się.  
–    Nic nie szkodzi – odparła, przyglądając mu się. Cofnęła rękę, kładąc ją na własnych udach.- Dawno nie byłeś z kobietą, Furuka-san?   
    Akashi nie odpowiedział, udając zażenowanego. Przełknął ślinę tak, by Alex zauważyła ruch jego grdyki, na sekundę odwrócił wzrok w lewo, a po chwili znów spojrzał na jezdnię. Nadal milczał.  
–    Na pewno rozkręcisz się, kiedy już do ciebie dojedziemy – powiedziała, uśmiechając się lekko.- Wiem, jak zaopiekować się takim mężczyzną, jak ty.  
    Seijuurou miał ochotę zwymiotować, słysząc te słowa. Wystarczała mu już sama świadomość, że zaprosił do swojego apartamentu dziwkę, która przyjmowała w sobie niezliczoną ilość mężczyzn, nie musiał słuchać potwierdzeń.  
    Oczywiście, że wiedziała, jak zaopiekować się mężczyzną. Nie tylko nieśmiałym, nie tylko niedopieszczonym, ale każdym możliwym, jakiego znał świat.  
    Akashi uśmiechnął się do siebie lekko, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. No tak... nie każdym. W końcu z kimś takim jak on będzie miała do czynienia po raz pierwszy.  
    I ostatni.  
  
***  
  
    Kiedy dotarli na miejsce, Akashiego nieco zaskoczyło jej zachowanie. Zwykle kobiety, które tu przyprowadzał, były zachwycone i zauroczone całym wnętrzem. Alex owszem, rozejrzała się wokół, jednak bardziej z ciekawością, niż z próbą wywnioskowania grubości portfela Seijuurou i stanu jego konta.  
–    Czuj się jak u siebie – powiedział czerwonowłosy, zdejmując marynarkę i przewieszając ją przez oparcie kanapy.- Napijesz się czegoś?  
–    Zbędne pytanie – zaśmiała się Alex.- Faceci zawsze mnie o to pytają, chociaż każdy ma nadzieję, że odpowiem „nie”.  
–    Mnie na tym niezbyt szczególnie zależy – mruknął Akashi, przyglądając jej się.- Sam jestem spragniony, a przecież nigdzie nam się nie spieszy, prawda?  
–    Prawda – odpowiedziała z uśmiechem, skinąwszy głową.- Ale i tak podziękuję. Zaproponuj mi to, kiedy już skończymy.  
–    Jak sobie życzysz – powiedział Akashi, odwracając się od niej i uśmiechając kpiąco.   
    Przeszedł do kuchni, gdzie sięgnął po szklankę i napełnił ją wodą mineralną. Upił kilka łyków, zerkając na komplet kuchennych noży. W drewnianej, zakrzywionej kostce, było ich osiem, każdy o różnym kształcie i wielkości, jednak wszystkie podobnie ostre.  
    Użyć któregoś z nich? Zazwyczaj używał innych noży, ukrytych pod półką w szafce nocnej, jednak zapomniał je naostrzyć po ostatnich zabawach. Brudzenie tych kuchennych nie wydawało mu się niehigieniczne, czy nieetyczne.  
    Mięso to mięso.  
    Odwrócił głowę, patrząc w kierunku salonu, gdzie mógł widzieć Alex. Stała przy regale, przeglądając jego książki, przesuwała palcem po ich grzbietach, czytając tytuły. Akashi zacisnął dłoń na szklance, niezadowolony. Naprawdę nie lubił, kiedy kobieta dotykała jego rzeczy.  
    Rozbierze ją powoli. Zmusi się, by całować jej ciało, by podniecić ją i sprawić, że stanie się mokra. Dotknie jej, zbada każdy kawałek jej skóry, wyczuje palcami kryjące się pod nią żyły. Odnajdzie słabe punkty, te najbardziej miękkie. Prześledzi wzrokiem całą jej sylwetkę, w poszukiwaniu najdogodniejszego miejsca, w którym będzie mógł zatopić ostrze.  
    A może żyłkę? Już parę razy zdarzyło mu się odciąć za jej pomocą dłoń. Może tym razem spróbuje z czymś grubszym... na przykład z udem? To zajmie sporo czasu, ale zabawa będzie wspaniała. Choć równie dobrze może do tego użyć piły ręcznej, którą ukrył w podłodze w salonie, by nie musieć niepotrzebnie schodzić po nią do garażu. Z pewnością narobi nią strasznego bałaganu, ale to akurat nie miało znaczenia.  
    Odłożył powoli szklankę, czując, że zaczyna się podniecać. Kolejne wizje w jego głowie tylko potęgowały przyjemność.  
    Nie mógł się już doczekać.  
    Wyszedł do salonu, nerwowo przecierając dłonie. Wolałby założyć rękawiczki już teraz, by nie dotykać bezpośrednio ciała Alex, ale to byłoby zbyt podejrzane.  
–    Wypiłeś już wystarczająco?- zagadnęła, odwracając się do niego i opierając dłonie na biodrach.- Nie wiadomo, kiedy znów będziesz mógł się napić...  
–    Nie martw się o to.- Akashi uśmiechnął się, kierując kroki do sypialni.- Będziesz mnie błagała, bym przestał.  
    Alex zaśmiała się głośno, ruszając za nim.  
–    Taki jesteś siebie pewien? W samochodzie trochę się przestraszyłeś.  
–    Po prostu mnie zaskoczyłaś.- Seijuurou postanowił nie zapalać światła. Dzięki szklanej ścianie wychodzącej na panoramę Tokio, za którą świeciły setki neonów i latarń, i tak było wystarczająco jasno, by widzieć się nawzajem.  
–    Hmm...- Alex uśmiechnęła się, podchodząc do niego.- Nie zapytałeś mnie jeszcze, ile biorę za noc.  
–    To nie ma większego znaczenia.  
–    Co, jeśli biorę milion?- zapytała, sięgając do jego koszuli i zaczynając rozpinać jej guziki. Akashi przełknął ślinę, starając powstrzymać dreszcz, kiedy poczuł na skórze dotyk jej palców.  
–    Musisz więc być niesłychanie dobra w tym, co robisz – powiedział Akashi.  
–    Nie lubię się przechwalać – zaśmiała się cicho.- To jak, stać cię na mnie?  
–    Sprawdźmy najpierw, na ile stać ciebie – mruknął Seijuurou.  
    Przyciągnął ją do siebie, całując jej usta. Ten gest najwyraźniej ją zaskoczył, bo przez moment opierała się, westchnąwszy z cichym jękiem. Po chwili jednak rozluźniła się i, odpiąwszy wszystkie guziki koszuli Akashiego, ściągnęła ją z niego i odrzuciła na bok.  
    Seijuurou miał wrażenie, jakby jej palce były oślizgłymi glistami. Sunęły po jego nagiej klatce piersiowej i brzuchu, łaskocząc boki, sięgając do paska spodni. Kiedy popchnęła go lekko, opadł z westchnieniem na łóżko i pozwolił, by te ohydne dłonie ściągnęły jego spodnie i bieliznę. Był podniecony, choć nie przez to, co robiła blondynka.  
    Tymczasem Alex stanęła przed nim, chichocząc, i zaczęła się rozbierać. Starając się ukryć niecierpliwość i znudzenie, patrzył jak powoli ściąga z siebie kurtkę, bluzkę i obcisłe spodnie. Zaraz po nich, na podłodze wylądował stanik i majtki. Jeszcze przez chwilę stała przed nim nago, prezentując swoje duże piersi i równo przystrzyżoną kępkę włosów łonowych. A potem zbliżyła się, zmuszając go, by się położył, i położyła się na nim, całując jego szyję i obojczyki.  
    „Myśl o czymś przyjemnym”, pomyślał Akashi z rozbawieniem. Ta część, kiedy był zmuszony pieścić się z kobietą, była dla niego najcięższa. Nie potrafił tak po prostu się podniecić, dotyk nie działał na niego tak, jak powinien. Kiedy więc Alex klękła przed łóżkiem i wzięła jego członka do ust, starał się myśleć o czymś, co naprawdę mogło przynieść mu przyjemność.  
    Jej krew na pościeli. Jej gęste, długie blond włosy splamione ciemną czerwienią. Zastygły na wargach krzyk. Matowe spojrzenie zielonych oczu. Rany i zaczerwienienia na jej ciele, sine plamy, i może jeszcze wykrzywione palce?  
    Łamanie ich zawsze bawiło go najbardziej.  
    Język Alex był wyjątkowo ruchliwy i nawilżony, aż za bardzo. Myśl, że jej ślina spływa teraz po jego członku, napawała go obrzydzeniem. Starał się jednak o tym nie myśleć, próbował skupić się na wizjach zarzynania jej jak świni.   
    Gdy przestała pieścić go ustami, cicho odetchnął z ulgą. Podniósł się na łokciach, przyciągnął ją do siebie i pocałował. Zrzucił ją z siebie na łóżko, tak, że teraz to on znajdował się na niej. Przykrył jej ciało swoim własnym, sięgnął dłonią do jej kobiecości, całując i ssąc sutki.  
    Jej piersi były niesłychanie miękkie, ale stanowczo za bardzo przypominały mu coś w rodzaju galaretowatych poduszek. Nienawidził tego uczucia, nienawidził dotykać ich i czuć na własnej skórze. A jednak pieścił ją, na górze, i na dole. Wyczuwał na palcach kobiecy śluz i znajome ciepło. Pociągnął delikatnie za płatki, nacisnął kciukiem wrażliwy guziczek. Alex krzyknęła cicho, jęknęła, odrzucając do tyłu głowę.  
    Musiał się spieszyć. Z każdą chwilą jego członek opadał coraz bardziej, ale nie mógł jeszcze zacząć, musiał poczekać na właściwy moment.   
    Przysunął swojego członka do jej kobiecości, przesunął jego czubkiem między płatkami. Wsunął go delikatnie do ciasnego otworu, a potem wysunął, powtarzając tę czynność kilka razy. Alex jęczała pod nim, zachęcająco rozkładając nogi i sięgając dłonią do swojej kobiecości, drażniąc palcem guziczek.  
    Jeszcze tylko trochę, jeszcze tylko...  
    Wsunął się w nią do końca, nasłuchując jej przeciągłego jęku. W ciemności nie mógł jej dokładnie widzieć, jednak dostrzegł zarys jej twarzy, zmarszczone brwi i zaciśnięte powieki. Co chwila zwilżała językiem wargi, wyginając ku niemu biodra.  
    Był obrzydzony. Jeszcze bardziej, niż zwykle.  
    Położył się na niej, całując jej usta i jednocześnie sięgając pod poduszkę. Wciąż poruszał się w niej, choć nieco wolniej, by nie zauważyła, że jego penis zaczął mięknąć. Kiedy namacał uchwyt noża, nie przestając całować Alex, cofnął dłoń.  
    Teraz jego podniecenie zaczęło rosnąć. Trwał w nerwowym oczekiwaniu na właściwy moment, choć ledwie znosił błądzące po jego ciele dłonie Alex. Czuł dreszcz na samą myśl, że lada chwila przyłoży jej nóż do gardła i zabawi się z nią tak, jak naprawdę tego pragnął.  
    Lecz w momencie kiedy miał urzeczywistnić swoje fantazje, niespodziewanie poczuł silne uderzenie w twarz. Lewy policzek zapiekł go niemiłosiernie, a on sam sapnął, nie tyle z bólu, co z zaskoczenia. Nie miał jednak czasu na to, by dojść do siebie i rozeznać się w sytuacji – chwilę później otrzymał kolejny cios, tym razem w brzuch, który powalił go na podłogę.  
–    Myślałeś sobie pewnie, że taka ze mnie pierwsza lepsza dziwka, co?- usłyszał przesadnie przesłodzony głos Alex. Kobieta wstała z łóżka i sięgnęła po swoją kurtkę, leżącą na ziemi. Kiedy wyjęła z jej wewnętrznej kieszeni ukryty w pochwie nóż, Akashi nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom.- Wszyscy faceci są tacy sami – westchnęła ostentacyjnie.- Myślicie, że jak będziecie odpowiednio mili dla dziwki, to zrobi dla was dużo więcej za tę samą cenę, a potem i tak rzucacie jej pieniędzmi w twarz i każecie czym prędzej wynosić się z mieszkania... Ale ty masz pecha, skarbie.- Uśmiechnęła się szeroko.- Bo trafiłeś na tak wyjątkową dziwkę, że z wrażenia wyrzygasz zaraz wszystkie wnętrzności.  
    Alex szarpnęła za pochwę noża, wyjmując jego ostrze. Stal zabłysła, odbijając pochodzące zza szklanych ścian światło. Jego pojedynczy snop padł na twarz Akashiego, który wpatrywał się ze zdziwieniem w górującą nad nim sylwetkę.  
    A potem uśmiechnął się powoli, czując ogarniające go euforię i podniecenie.  
    Nareszcie mógł się zabawić.  
  



	8. Chapter 8

  
  
    Jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie był tak podekscytowany. Uczucie, które go ogarnęło, nie mogło się równać nawet z tym, które zapłonęło w nim, gdy poznał Kuroko. Fala niecierpliwego oczekiwania przeszła przez jego kręgosłup, kiedy siedział na podłodze ze wzrokiem wbitym w źródło jego szczęścia.  
    Paradoksalnie, pragnął je zniszczyć. Zrównać z ziemią, pokazać, kto jest lepszy, kto ma więcej siły, kto ma większą władzę. Chciał napawać się tym uczuciem, kiedy będzie rozczłonkowywał to źródło na mniejsze kawałki, ciekaw tego, co znajdzie w środku.  
    Z czego ono się składa? Co w sobie ma, że tak bardzo go przyciąga? Czy to samo znajduje się w nim? Czyżby jego spotkanie z blondwłosą dziwką nie było przypadkowe? Być może to los skrzyżował ze sobą ich drogi, zaprowadził ich do siebie, by odkryli równego sobie.  
    Nagroda...?  
    Czy to nagroda za jego dobre uczynki? Za jego cierpienie, spowodowane brakiem przeciwnika doskonałego? W końcu dostał szansę na prawdziwą zabawę, nareszcie mógł wykazać się, zaspokoić ten głód, który palił jego wnętrzności i szarpał ciałem.  
    Oto miał przed sobą zabawkę, której pragnął od bardzo dawna.  
–    Wiesz, dlaczego nie lubię mężczyzn?- usłyszał jakby z daleka głos Alex. Nie był w stanie uchylić się przed jej ciosem, kiedy niespodziewanie kopnęła go w brzuch. Stęknął, przeturlawszy się kawałek po dywanie. - Bo mają penisy. Sflaczałe paróweczki, które twardnieją na widok kobiety. Uwielbiają sobie na nas używać, żeby potem odtrącić nas jak jakieś śmieci. Tylko udajecie, że o nas dbacie. Kupujecie nam prezenciki, prawicie komplementy, bierzecie co chcecie, a potem porzucacie, jak tylko się znudzicie, i lecicie do następnej.- Alex podeszła do Akashiego, patrząc na niego z góry i przekręcając lekko głowę.- Żałośnie pan wygląda, panie biznesmenie. I w dodatku ma pan fatalny gust, jeśli chodzi o architekturę wnętrz. Na takim ciemnym dywanie nie będzie widać krwi, którą zaraz pan z siebie wyrzyga.  
    Kobieta znów zamachnęła się nogą, by go kopnąć, jednak tym razem Seijuurou zdołał odskoczyć. Stopa Alex ledwie go musnęła w ramię.  
–    Muszę cię pochwalić, Furuka-san.- Blondynka uśmiechnęła się drwiąco.- Do tej pory każdy mężczyzna, którego zaskakiwałam w ten sposób, darł się jak zarzynana świnia ledwie na wstępie. Proszę, proszę... minęły prawie dwie minuty, a ty nadal się nie odzywasz, zważywszy na to, że nie jesteś jeszcze martwy.  
    Akashi podniósł się powoli z podłogi, uśmiechając się do niej. Nic nie odpowiedział. Oczywiście, że nie odpowiedział, to naturalne, że w ogóle się nie odzywał! Jego głos drżałby z podekscytowania do tego stopnia, że nawet by go nie zrozumiała. Patrzył na nią uważnie, szeroko otwartymi oczami, chłonąc każdy jej najmniejszy milimetr ciała. Teraz, kiedy widział jej prawdziwą twarz, był w stanie znieść tę kobiecość, którą emanowała.  
–    Co ty...?- Zmarszczyła lekko brwi, najwyraźniej nieco zaskoczona widokiem jego uśmiechu.  
–    Pobawmy się...- wyszeptał drżąco Akashi, uśmiechając się jeszcze szerzej.- Pobawmy się, Alex. Tylko ty i ja.  
–    Co ci odpierdoliło?- warknęła, unosząc lekko głowę.- Jesteś masochistą?  
    Seijuurou parsknął śmiechem, po czym zaczął powoli cofać się do łóżka. Alex obserwowała go uważnie, śledząc czujnym wzrokiem każdy jego ruch. Akashi również nie spuszczał z niej oczu, z uśmiechem powoli sięgał pod poduszkę. Namacał pod nią rękojeść noża i wyciągnął go wolnym ruchem.   
    Alex oniemiała, jednak tylko na krótką chwilę. Zaraz potem jej twarz wykrzywił grymas wściekłości.  
–    Ty pierdolony... sam planowałeś mnie zabić?!  
    Akashi roześmiał się radośnie, odrzucając głowę.  
–    Oczywiście!- wykrzyknął, rozkładając ręce.- Chyba nie myślisz, że jakakolwiek kurwa mogłaby mi się spodobać?! Ha! Że jakakolwiek KOBIETA mogłaby mi się spodobać, ahahaha!- Jego ton drżał z podekscytowania, słowo „kobieta” wymówił z wyraźną pogardą.- Wszystkie jesteście takie same... zwodzicie mężczyzn swoimi oślizgłymi ciałami, żeby zabawić się z nimi, a kiedy pojawi się ktoś, kto może zaoferować wam więcej, natychmiast się z nim puszczacie!  
–    Hoo...- Alex zmarszczyła gniewnie czoło.- W dupie mam twoje przykre, nieszczęśliwe związki z kobietami...  
–    Związki z kobietami?- powtórzył Akashi, uśmiechając się kpiąco.- Nigdy nie byłem w związku z kobietą. Wszystkie tylko łasicie się na pieniądze, czyli na to, czego mam aż nadto. Wystarczy sprawdzić przy was godzinę na złotym rolexie i już się przymilacie jak koty.- Akashi prychnął cicho.- Z tym, że koty się przynajmniej do czegoś nadają.   
–    Według ciebie mężczyźni są lepsi?- wycedziła Alex.- Bierzecie jedną, a kiedy tylko zakręci się przy was ładniejsza i łatwiejsza, to od razu się na nią przerzucacie.  
–    Nie mam zamiaru bronić własnej płci – mruknął czerwonowłosy, przesuwając palcem po stali.  
–    I dobrze.- Alex ruszyła wolnym krokiem w prawo, zataczając półkole. Seijuurou uśmiechnął się do niej i ruszył w tę samą stronę, luźno trzymając nóż.- Dlaczego tak narzekasz na kobiety, skoro z żadną nigdy się nie związałeś? Jesteś gejem?  
–    Nie jestem gejem – odparł spokojnie.- Proszę cię, nie zanudzaj mnie rozmową. Chcę już zacząć się bawić i poczuć twoją krew na dłoniach.  
–    Ja może jestem morderczynią, ale ty musisz być jakimś psycholem – syknęła blondynka.- Ale i tak nie różnisz się od innych mężczyzn... Od razu się do mnie dobrałeś, jak tylko miałeś okazję.  
–    Nie mogę powiedzieć, żebyś sama nie rozłożyła chętnie nóg.  
–    Musiałam grać, żebyś się nie zorientował.  
–    Słaba ta twoja rola.- Akashi uśmiechnął się lekko.- I tak nie mogłem się podniecić.  
–    Byłeś całkiem twardy.  
–    Bo wyobrażałem sobie, co będę z tobą robił używając tego – to mówiąc, uniósł ostrze trzymane w prawej dłoni.- A nie tego – dodał oschle, wskazując swojego członka.  
–    Naprawdę jesteś psychiczny – mruknęła Alex.- Zabijasz dla własnej przyjemności, prawda?  
–    Skończysz już te nużące pytania?- Akashi przekręcił lekko głowę.- Pobawmy się już, Alex. Pokaż mi, jakim pięknym darem od losu jesteś.  
–    Tsk! Pierdolony...!- Alex rzuciła się na niego, zamachując nożem, jednak Seijuurou zgrabnie odskoczył na bok, tnąc powietrze. Kilka złotych nitek zabłysło w świetle bijącym od okien.  
    Akashi postąpił krok do tyłu, uważnie wpatrując się w Alex, która również odsunęła się od niego. Uśmiechnął się szeroko, szerzej otwierając oczu, jakby dzięki temu mógł lepiej ją widzieć.  
    Nie mógł uwierzyć we własne szczęście. Patrząc na jej ostry nóż, który trzymała pewnie w dłoni, widząc jej zacięty wyraz twarzy i aurę zdecydowania, która od niej biła, nie mógł się uspokoić. Jego ciało wciąż drżało delikatnie w podekscytowaniu, kiedy znów zaczęli zataczać koło, uważnie obserwując się nawzajem.  
    Teraz była jego kolej na atak, wiedział to. Zaśmiał się pod nosem, kiedy Alex przybrała typowo bojową postawę: na lekko ugiętych nogach, przesuwała się w prawo powolnym krokiem, nie spuszczając go z oka. Akashi szedł zwyczajnie, powoli, wyprostowany. Zakręcił nożem w dłoni, uniósł go do ust, dotknął wargami zimną stal.  
    Zaatakował z uśmiechem na ustach. Szarpnął się do przodu, zamachnął nożem. Alex zdołała odskoczyć i natychmiast ruszyła do kontrataku. Seijuurou przykucnął, kiedy cienkie ostrze ruszyło na niego, chwycił pospiesznie nadgarstek kobiety, jednak ona wykorzystała to, zamachując się nogą. Akashi stęknął, trafiony w klatkę piersiową, cofnął się kilka kroków. Jego przeciwniczka natychmiast na niego ruszyła, tnąc powietrze swoim nożem.   
    Czerwonowłosy zaśmiał się, odskakując. Przeturlał się po podłodze i przykucnął. Blondynka rzuciła się na niego z krzykiem, jednak on ponownie zrobił unik, minął ją szybkim susem, tnąc udo. Alex syknęła głośno, łapiąc się za ranę i odwracając do niego.   
–    Ty sukinsynie...- warknęła, spoglądając na swoją dłoń, ubrudzoną krwią.  
–    Pięknie ci w tej czerwieni – wymruczał Seijuurou, czując przyjemny dreszcz spływający do jego krocza.- Pomaluję cię tak całą.  
–    Nie bądź taki pewny siebie, to tylko draśnięcie.  
–    Gra wstępna zawsze zaczyna się niewinnie.  
    Alex prychnęła głośno, postępując kilka kroków w stronę Akashiego, który stał w miejscu, obserwując ją z uśmiechem. Nie chciała po sobie pokazać, że targała nią drobna niepewność. W swoim życiu spotkała już wielu mężczyzn, i wielu zabiła. Jedni stawiali się bardziej, drudzy mniej. Ale do tej pory jeszcze nigdy nie spotkała kogoś takiego jak ten, przed którym stała teraz.  
    Niski i nieprzesadnie umięśniony, a jednak zaskakująco silny. O włosach czerwonych jak krew i dwukolorowych oczach, patrzących na nią z jakąś chorą fascynacją i euforią. Szeroki uśmiech na twarzy, przyprawiający o dreszcze.  
    No i ten charakter... Prawdziwy psychol, uwielbiający mordować. Trzymający nóż pod poduszką...  
    Przełknęła powoli ślinę, starając się przesunąć wzrokiem po pokoju. Prawdopodobnie miała do czynienia z dobrze ukrywającym się, seryjnym mordercą. Znajdowała się na jego terenie, nie wiedziała, czy mężczyzna chowa gdzieś jeszcze inne bronie prócz tej, którą wyjął spod poduszki.  
    Tym razem musiała naprawdę uważać.  
    Ruszyła do ataku, krzycząc. Cięła powietrze, znów nie trafiając czerwonowłosego. Zazwyczaj niski wzrost faceta działał na jej korzyść, ale w przypadku tego było odwrotnie.  
–    Co się stało?- zapytał Seijuurou, marszcząc lekko brwi i poważniejąc na twarzy.- Co się stało, Alex?  
–    O co ci, kurwa, chodzi, ty posrany psycholu?- warknęła, po czym znów skoczyła w jego stronę. Niestety znów chybiła, Akashi odsunął się płynnym ruchem, mierząc ją surowym spojrzeniem.  
–    Twoje oczy się zmieniły – mruknął nieco gniewnie.- Gdzie się podziała twoja pewność? Gdzie twoje kopnięcia i uderzenia? Chyba nie próbujesz stroić sobie ze mnie żartów? Nie lubię, kiedy ludzie sobie ze mnie żartują. Mieliśmy się pobawić...  
–    Przestań pierdolić!- krzyknęła, chwytając z łóżka pościel. Szarpnęła nią i znów rzuciła się na Seijuurou. Odepchnęła go dłonią, w której trzymała biały materiał, a kiedy Akashi wpadł na ścianę, cisnęła w niego nożem. Mężczyzna zdążył się uchylić, ostrze drasnęło jednak jego ucho, przecinając płatek.   
    Sądziła, że to doskonała szansa. Jednak Akashi uderzył ją pięścią w brzuch i wykręcił nadgarstek. Nóż upadł na ziemię, a ostrze przeciwnika już błysnęło w świetle neonów. Alex stęknęła, zatrzymując jego rękę. Przez chwilę siłowali się – on próbując ją dźgnąć, ona próbując obrócić ostrze w jego stronę – aż w końcu wykorzystując swoją pozycję, kobieta cofnęła głowę, a następnie mocno uderzyła nią w czoło Seijuurou.  
    Akashi upadł na ziemię. Alex natychmiast go dopadła, przytrzymując kolanami dłonie i wymierzając mu pięścią solidny cios w policzek. Raz za razem wyprowadzała kolejne, z ogromną satysfakcją wsłuchując się w charakterystyczny odgłos bicia.  
–    I jak się czujesz, ty zasrany padalcu?!- wrzasnęła.- Kto kogo będzie malował teraz czerwienią, ha?!- Znów go uderzyła, a potem chwyciła jego podbródek i zwróciła twarz ku sobie.- Zaraz przywiążę cię do łóżka i powoli rozetnę brzuch, słyszysz? A potem kawałek po kawałku, będę wyciągać z ciebie wszystko, co w sobie masz.  
    Widząc, że Akashi próbuje sięgnąć po leżący obok niego nóż, który wypuścił przy upadku, pospiesznie wzięła go ręki i przycisnęła do jego szyi. Patrzyła z uśmiechem, jak grdyka Akashiego poruszyła się nerwowo.  
–    Chcesz sobie zwalić, zanim cię zamorduję?- zapytała przesłodzonym tonem. Nachyliła się nad nim, uśmiechając szeroko.- Czuję, jaki jesteś twardy. Twój ohydny penis wbija mi się między pośladki. Musiałbyś się czuć niemożliwie upokorzony, gdybym cię teraz zgwałciła, prawda?- Alex wybuchnęła głośnym śmiechem.- Oh, rany, nie mogę, chyba naprawdę to zrobię! Nie zaznasz spokoju w piekle, do którego tra...  
    Nagle w sypialni rozległ się głuchy trzask, dochodzący z holu. Alex drgnęła nerwowo, i właśnie to był jej największy błąd.   
    Akashi wyrwał ręce spod uścisku jej kolan, a następnie uderzył ją pięścią w twarz i pociągnął za włosy, zrzucając na podłogę. Usiadł na niej, chwytając za nóż i błyskawicznym ruchem wbijając ostrze w jej dłoń. Blondynka wrzasnęła na całe gardło, odrzucając głowę do tyłu. Spojrzała z przerażeniem na swoją rękę, przybitą do podłogi. W panice chwyciła za uchwyt noża, próbując wydostać się z potrzasku, jednak Seijuurou sięgnął po jej nóż i zrobił to samo z drugą dłonią.  
    Oddychając ciężko i ostrożnie wycierając wierzchem dłoni krwawiącą wargę, czerwonowłosy wyprostował się powoli. Policzek piekł go niemiłosiernie, jeden z zębów został wybity i, wypluty, leżał teraz na dywanie. Jego zabawa dobiegła końca, i był tym zawiedziony. Także faktem, że kobieta nie okazała się wcale godnym przeciwnikiem. Zaskoczyła go, owszem. Nagłą zmianą zachowania, jej nerwowym spojrzeniem po pokoju, jakby czegoś szukała. Nie powinna była tego robić, powinna była patrzeć tylko na niego, tylko na Akashiego, nigdzie indziej. Wtedy mogliby się naprawdę pobawić.   
    Zawiódł się na niej. To dlatego udało jej się go powalić. To przez nią stracił humor, to przez nią miał teraz opuchnięty, z pewnością zaczerwieniony policzek.  
    I jak on ma się teraz pokazać Tetsuyi...?  
–    Mogę wejść?- usłyszał zza drzwi męski głos.  
    Nie odpowiedział. Nie było potrzeby, bo jego gość i tak zawsze wchodził do niego, nie oczekując na zezwolenie.   
    Gdy drzwi się otwarły, Akashi uniósł lekko głowę, wbijając smętne spojrzenie w wysokiego mężczyznę, stojącego w progu. Zmierzył go spojrzeniem, następnie zaś wbił wzrok w wciąż wrzeszczącą blondynkę. Westchnął, zirytowany, krzyżując na piersiach ramiona i opierając się o framugę.  
–    Prosiłem cię, żebyś zabierał je do swojego magazynu – powiedział, patrząc na niego surowo.  
–    Za daleko – westchnął w odpowiedzi, po czym, nie spuszczając oczu ze swojego gościa, zasłonił dłonią usta dziwki.- Po co przyszedłeś?  
–    Przypominam ci, że to ja zawsze sprzątam po tobie cały bałagan – mruknął mężczyzna, poprawiając swoje okulary.  
–    Nic dziwnego, w końcu jesteś dozorcą.  
–    Nie jestem dozorcą, tylko właścicielem apartamentowca, w którym mieszkasz – warknął, prostując się.  
–    O co się tak pieklisz?- zapytał Akashi, wstając. Alex znów zaczęła krzyczeć, próbując uwolnić dłonie.- Masz przecież z tego korzyści. Zabierasz dla siebie organy.  
–    Tylko te, których nie uszkodzisz – westchnął, wywracając oczami. Przeczesał swoje zielone włosy, z westchnieniem patrząc na Seijuurou, który stanął przed nim ze znudzoną miną.- Dobrze się bawiłeś?- Uniósł brew, dostrzegając jego podniecenie. Akashi wzruszył ramionami.  
–    Miałem nadzieję na dobrą zabawę, ale okazała się tylko kłapać ozorem jak wszystkie suki.  
–    Co z nią zrobisz?  
–    Chcesz do mnie dołączyć, Shintarou?- zapytał Akashi z lekkim uśmieszkiem.- Tym razem będziesz miał więcej towaru. Mam zamiar rozciąć jej brzuch i wyjąć wszystko, co w sobie ma.  
    Zielonowłosy patrzył na niego przez chwilę. Następnie zerknął na Alex i przełknął ślinę.  
–    Wytniesz najpierw serce?  
–    Nie – odparł natychmiast Seijuurou.  
–    Chociaż raz zrób to, o co cię proszę!- warknął Shintarou.- Tylko ten raz, potrzebuję jednego serca, więcej nie...  
–    Co to za zabawa, ciąć ją, kiedy będzie martwa?- Akashi zmarszczył gniewnie brwi.- Jak umrze, to dam ci serce. Będziesz pilnował zgonu, doktorku.   
–    Dlaczego nie możesz ten jeden raz...  
–    Midorima.- Akashi spojrzał na niego, szerzej otwierając oczy.- Znasz już moją odpowiedź.  
    Zielonowłosy zacisnął usta, mierząc go gniewnym spojrzeniem. Znów skierował wzrok na Alex, która z krzykiem szarpała dłońmi.  
–    W porządku – mruknął.- Idę po rękawiczki i przenośną lodówkę. Nie zaczynaj jeszcze!  
–    Jasne.  
    Seijuurou uśmiechnął się, patrząc jak Midorima pospiesznym krokiem wychodzi z jego apartamentu. Podszedł do swojego biurka i powoli wysunął jedną z szuflad. Sięgnął po sztylet – z ozdobną, czarną pochwą, pamiątkę z wakacji wczesnego dzieciństwa – po czym odwrócił się do Alex i ruszył w jej kierunku.  
–    Zawiodłem się na tobie – powiedział, siadając okrakiem na jej udach.- Sądziłem, że doskonała z ciebie przeciwniczka, że świetnie się razem zabawimy, próbując się nawzajem pozabijać.- Westchnął ciężko, wyciągając ostrze z pochwy i przyglądając mu się w półmroku.- A potem zobaczyłem, jak się wahasz. O czym wtedy pomyślałaś?  
–    Puść mnie, ty zasrany gnoju, ty pierdolony psycholu...!  
–    Jeszcze cię wtedy nie uwięziłem – zauważył Akashi, marszcząc lekko brwi.- Ale to już nieważne. Co prawda czuję się trochę jak przegrany, bo wykorzystałem moment, kiedy wystraszyłaś się Shintarou.- Czerwonowłosy przesunął czubkiem ostrza po jej brzuchu, nakreślając nim cienką, pionową linę. Z uśmiechem przyglądał się, jak powoli zabarwia się na czerwono.- Ale jestem pewien, że nawet bez niego doskonale bym sobie poradził. Z tym, że mogłoby się stać coś gorszego.- Znów westchnął, patrząc w jej twarz.- Dobrze, że go nie obudziłaś. On nie lubi kłamców. Nie lubi, kiedy ktoś oszukuje, kiedy udaje, że jest kimś, kim wcale nie jest. Nie powinnaś była udawać, że jesteś dobrym przeciwnikiem.  
–    Ty chory sukinsynie...!- warknęła Alex, próbując powstrzymać łkanie.- Obyś spłonął w piekle, obyś stracił wszystko, co masz, obyś niczego nigdy nie dostał!  
–    Niczego?- powtórzył ze znudzeniem.- Już teraz nic nie mam. A wszystko, czego chcę, ma teraz przeze mnie problemy. Nie wiem jak mu pomóc, może powinienem zaproponować mu inną...- Zamilkł raptownie, kiedy Alex splunęła na jego twarz. Przymknął oczy, a kiedy znów je otworzył, zacisnął dłoń na uchwycie sztyletu i przysunął go do prawej dłoni kobiety.- Twoje serce nie przestanie od tego pracować. Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie zawiedziesz mnie ponownie i nie stracisz szybko przytomności.  
    Krzyk, który wydała z siebie prostytutka, gdy Akashi odciął jej kciuk, był tak głośny, że mężczyzna skrzywił się, zasłaniając dłonią lewe ucho. Czując, że coś spływa po nim w dół szyi, dotknął jej ostrożnie i spojrzał na swoją dłoń.  
–    Tak też myślałem, że mnie drasnęłaś – mruknął, odcinając kolejny palec.- Nie wrzeszcz tak, zostaw trochę na później. Zostało nam przecież jeszcze osiem.  
    Chociaż Akashi szczerze wątpił, by miało mu to poprawić humor, z uśmiechem na twarzy odcinał każdy kolejny palec. Robił to powoli i ze starannością, dopóki nie zjawił się Midorima. Seijuurou prychnął cicho, widząc go z maską na twarzy i rękawiczkami na dłoniach, ubranego w niebieski, szpitalny uniform.  
–    Znowu chcesz to robić na dywanie?- zapytał, kładąc przy głowie Alex przenośną lodówkę na narządy.- Jego wymiana jest cholernie droga.  
–    To ja za nią płacę.  
–    Za wymianę owszem, ale za moją fatygę nie.- Midorima wyjął z kieszeni gruby, czarny kłębek materiału, a następnie wcisnął go do ust Alex.  
–    Co robisz?- Akashi zmarszczył brwi.  
–    Zatykam jej usta.  
–    Nie będę słyszał jej krzyków.  
–    Nie mam zamiaru ich wysłuchiwać.- Midorima poprawił swoje okulary.- Wziąłem ze sobą skalpel, więc serce wytnę sam, zrozumiano? Nie chcę, żebyś uszkodził tak ważny organ tym swoim sztyletem.  
    Akashi roześmiał się, odrzucając do tyłu głowę.  
–    Dawno nie robiliśmy tego razem – powiedział, po czym znów zachichotał i naciął głęboko skórę Alex. Kobieta wrzasnęła, wytrzeszczając oczy w kierunku sufitu.- Tyle wystarczy?  
–    Tak – odparł Shintarou.- Postaraj się wyjąć obie nerki, nie uszkadzając ich. O resztę nie musisz dbać. I załóż rękawiczki, do cholery!  
–    Nie chcę.- Akashi uśmiechnął się szeroko. Wziął głęboki oddech, unosząc się lekko, po czym ze śmiechem zanurzył dłonie w ciele kobiety. Nawet pomimo materiału w jej ustach, krzyk wydawał się tak głośny, że Midorima aż się odsunął.  
–    Piękna...- szepnął Seijuurou, chwytając za warstwę skóry i mięśni, rozwierając szerzej cięcie.- Ta czerwień jest taka piękna...  
–    Uważaj na nerki..  
–    Boli? Alex, czy to cię boli?- zapytał cicho, ściskając między palcami jej jelita. Kobieta nie odpowiedziała, umilkła, z szeroko otwartymi oczami, utkwionymi w suficie.  
    Shintarou przysunął się do niej pospiesznie i przyłożył dwa palce do szyi, sprawdzając puls.  
–    Bierz się za nerki – powiedział, sięgając po skalpel.  
–    Już jest martwa?- zapytał z zawodem Akashi.- Ale... ale ja nie chcę... zrób coś, żeby żyła!  
–    Co?  
–    Jesteś lekarzem!  
–    Zabiłeś ją, idioto...  
–    To ledwie draśnięcie!  
–    Przez które się wykrwawiła? Co się z tobą dzieje, Seijuurou?   
–    Nic...  
–    Aż tak chciałeś się z nią zabawić?  
–    Nie da się dobrze bawić z dziwkami.  
    Midorima westchnął ciężko, po czym naciął ostrożnie skórę klatki piersiowej Alex.   
–    Możemy ci znaleźć jakiegoś faceta, skoro masz niedosyt – wymruczał pod nosem.  
    Akashi nawinął sobie na dłoń jelita i spojrzał ciekawsko na zielonowłosego.  
–    Bo chcesz jego serce, prawda?  
–    Też będziesz miał z tego korzyści. Jeśli nie chcesz, to nie. Mam co robić poza rozpieszczaniem ciebie. I przestań, na miłość boską, bawić się jak w piaskownicy! Uważaj na nerki!  
    Seijuurou, który wyszarpnął właśnie jelita wraz z żołądkiem, spojrzał na niego niemal niewinnie. Westchnął cicho, wywracając oczami, po czym znów zanurzył dłonie w ciele Alex, ostrożnie sięgając w jego głąb, by dotrzeć do nerek.  
–    Będziesz potem zajęty?- zapytał, spoglądając na niego.  
–    Muszę przygotować kartotekę dla pacjenta, jutro rano mam dyżur.  
–    I chcesz się wyspać?  
    Midorima przerwał cięcie i popatrzył na Akashiego. Przesunął wzrokiem po jego zakrwawionych niemal po łokcie rękach i ubrudzonych krwią klatce piersiowej i brzuchu, zatrzymując się na dłuższą chwilę na stojącym w zwodzie członku.  
–    Będę wolny około pierwszej, jeśli uwiniesz się z tym facetem – mruknął.  
–    Oh, uwinę się.- Akashi uśmiechnął się do niego, wyraźnie zadowolony.- Z całą pewnością się uwinę.  
    Shintarou odchrząknął lekko, skinąwszy głową, po czym wrócił do przerwanego zajęcia.  
    Nie miał ani chwili wytchnienia w swoim życiu.  
  



	9. Chapter 9

  
  
–    Czyli, mówiąc krótko, mamy przejebane, tak?- zapytał Takao Kazunari, wzdychając ciężko.  
    Kuroko otworzył już usta, chcąc odruchowo zaprzeczyć, jednak w ostatniej chwili powstrzymał się i zacisnął wargi. Z nieukrywaną złością wcisnął przycisk na słupku, czekając aż zmieni się sygnalizacja. Przycisnął komórkę do ucha, by lepiej słyszeć swojego przyjaciela.  
–    To o której mniej więcej będziesz?- zapytał.  
–    Mam przed sobą jakieś siedem godzin jazdy zatłoczonym autokarem, w deszczu i błocie. Może zdążę na dwudziestą, ale jeśli przyniosą spluwy, daj mi znać. Nie wejdę nawet do lokalu. I nie zmieniaj tematu, draniu.  
–    Co mam ci powiedzieć?- mruknął błękitnowłosy, przechodząc przez pasy, gdy zapaliło się zielone światło.- Nikomu nie pasuje ta sytuacja, ale jeśli chcesz zachować pracę, to musisz przyjechać.  
–    Nawet jeśli to, czy rzeczywiście ją zachowam, jest cholernie niepewne?- zapytał ironicznie.  
–    Zawsze warto spróbować. Sam mówiłeś, że ciężko jest teraz znaleźć pracę w Tokio. Dopóki nie znajdziesz czegoś lepszego, musisz to przeboleć.  
–    No a co z tobą?- mruknął Kazunari, już spokojniej.- Zgadzasz się na tę podwyżkę? Wiesz, rozumiem twoją sytuację, wszyscy jesteśmy w podobnej, ale pracować dla yakuzy? Może nie jestem przesadnie inteligentny, ale coś mi się wydaje, że to jest zły pomysł. Bardzo zły.  
–    Sam już nie wiem co mam robić – westchnął ciężko Tetsuya, skręcając w boczną uliczkę, prowadzącą na zaplecze restauracji.- Pół nocy nie spałem, myśląc o tym... Muszę iść na te kursy, ale w tym samym czasie muszę też pracować. Na chwilę obecną innej pracy niż ta w Yokozunie nie znajdę, a jeśli po kursach załapię się na coś normalnego i powiem Haizakiemu, że odchodzę...  
–    To cię zabije.  
–    Takao-kun, specjalnie nie chciałem kończyć tego zdania...- westchnął Kuroko, wchodząc na zaplecze.  
–    Sorry – mruknął, wyraźnie zawstydzony. Odchrząknął głośno.- Miało być lepiej, a sypie się coraz bardziej, co?  
–    Naprawdę mam nadzieję, że nie będzie tak źle – powiedział Tetsuya.- Cześć – rzucił krótko, zerkając do kuchni. Kagami, zajęty smażeniem, spojrzał na niego przez ramię i skinął mu głową.  
–    Jesteś już w robocie?  
–    Tak, właśnie idę się przebrać – odparł, wchodząc do szatni. Przystanął raptownie, widząc, że przy swojej szafce stoi także jego znajomy, Mayuzumi Chihiro. Przełknął ślinę, obrzucając go złym spojrzeniem, po czym podszedł do własnej szafki i sięgnął do kieszeni kurtki po klucz.- Będą już kończył, zobaczymy się wieczorem.  
–    Jasne – mruknął Takao.- Daj mi znać, jeśli coś się stanie, dobra?  
–    Żebyś sam mógł uratować tyłek, w ogóle nie przyjeżdżając?- prychnął Kuroko.  
–    Dokładnie – powiedział wprost Kazunari.- Trzymaj się, na razie.  
–    Cześć.  
    Tetsuya odłożył komórkę na ławkę, następnie otworzył szafkę i zaczął w milczeniu zdejmować kurtkę.  
–    Witaj, Kuroko.- Mayuzumi nie spojrzał na niego, witając się, zajęty zapinaniem białej koszuli.  
–    Mogę wiedzieć, gdzie wczoraj byłeś?- zapytał Kuroko, ignorując go. Sięgnął do szafki po swój strój, po czym zaczął się rozbierać.- Wydzwaniałem do ciebie.  
–    Martwiłeś się o mnie?  
–    Słyszałeś, co się wczoraj działo?  
–    Obiło mi się o uszy – odparł.- Kagami coś wspominał, że mieliście ciekawych gości.  
–    Tak, bardzo ciekawych – mruknął sarkastycznie.- Przez to, że nie dawałeś znaku życia, musiałem zadzwonić po Momoi-san, żeby mi pomogła. Kiedy zjawił się ten cały Haizaki, spodobała mu się. Molestował ją moich oczach!  
–    Więc...- Chihiro schował swoje ubrania do szafki, a następnie zamknął ją powoli.- To oznacza, że gdybym wczoraj przyszedł, to ja byłbym molestowany.  
    Kuroko otworzył już usta, by dalej wyrzucać mu żale, jednak zamilkł raptownie, patrząc na niego w oniemieniu.  
–    Bawi cię to?- zapytał po chwili.  
–    Tak czy inaczej ci goście zjawiliby się tutaj, nieważne, czy przyszedłbym wczoraj do pracy, czy nie – powiedział spokojnie Mayuzumi, odwracając się ku niemu.- A to, że zmacałby Satsuki, to tylko kwestia czasu. Haizaki z pewnością zjawi się tutaj jeszcze nie raz.  
–    Znasz go?- Kuroko zmierzył go badawczym spojrzeniem.  
–    To, że mam na koncie... hmm... drobne przestępstwo kryminalne, nie oznacza, że zawitałem już do świata rządzonego przez yakuzę.- Chihiro uśmiechnął się oszczędnie.- Choć słyszałem o nim co nieco.  
    Tetsuya przypatrywał mu się przez chwilę, zapinając swoją koszulę. Kiedy wylądował w Yokozunie, dość szybko polubił Chihiro, nawet jeśli ciężko było do niego dotrzeć. Mężczyzna był raczej cichy, a do tego wyjątkowo skryty, jednak mimo to on i Kuroko zaskakująco dobrze się dogadywali.  
–    To gdzie wczoraj byłeś?- zapytał Tetsuya.  
    Mayuzumi patrzył mu prosto w oczy, nie odzywając się. Po chwili chwycił jego krawat, do tej pory przewieszony przez drzwi szafki, zarzucił mu na szyję i zaczął go powoli wiązać.  
–    Co robisz dziś wieczorem?- zapytał.  
–    Jeszcze nie wiem – odparł Kuroko.  
–    Może wyskoczymy na miasto?  
–    Sam potrafię zawiązać sobie krawat.  
–    Nie wątpię. Ale po co masz to robić, skoro ja już się tym zajmuję?- Na ustach Mayuzumiego zabłądził ledwie widoczny uśmieszek.- Swoją drogą, nie cieszysz się, że Genta zniknął? Masz przynajmniej spokój.  
–    Zrobiłeś mu coś?- Tetsuya zmarszczył lekko brwi, a Chihiro zaśmiał się mrukliwie.  
–    Ucieszyłbyś się, gdybym go dla ciebie zabił?- zapytał, wbijając spojrzenie szarych oczu w błękitne oczy Kuroko.  
–    Raczej nie bardzo – westchnął ciężko Tetsuya.- Dość się nasiedziałeś w więzieniu, nie uważasz? Poza tym wiesz, że to dzięki niemu mogłem wynajmować moje mieszkanie. W moim przypadku zniknięcie jednych problemów, oznacza pojawienie się kolejnych.  
–    Masz na myśli właściciela bloku, w którym mieszkasz?  
–    A kogo innego?- Błękitnowłosy spojrzał na niego sceptycznie.- Jeśli teraz to on zacznie się do mnie dobierać, będę skończony. Nie mogę poprosić Kiyoshiego, żeby znów przyjął mnie do siebie na jakiś czas. Jego dziewczyna miała do niego wystarczająco pretensji o to, że mieszkałem z nimi. Nie chcę, by ich związek się przeze mnie rozpadł.  
–    Więc wolisz dać dupy, bo twoje dobre serduszko tak ci każe?- prychnął Mayuzumi.- Nie rozśmieszaj mnie, Kuroko. Oni nie są w twojej sytuacji, wiodą sobie spokojne życie w przytulnym mieszkanku, ruchając się po nocach, podczas gdy ty musisz się sprzedawać, żeby się utrzymać na w miarę porządnym poziomie.  
–    Robiłem to za darmo – skrzywił się Kuroko.- Nigdy nie dostałem od niego podwyżki. Po prostu wynajął dla mnie kawałek rudery i dopilnował, żeby czynsz był taki, jak za przeciętne mieszkanie. Teraz, jak go nie ma, pewnie zdrożeje ze dwa, trzy razy.  
–    Aż tak źle?- Mayuzumi uniósł lekko brew.  
–    W moim życiu jakoś nigdy nie było szczególnie dobrze – mruknął Tetsuya.- Chyba, że w dzieciństwie, kiedy jedyne, czym się przejmowałem, to tym, że będąc zawodnikiem drużyny koszykarskiej, nie potrafię trafić piłką do kosza.  
    Mayuzumi parsknął, odwracając się od niego, by ukryć uśmiech.  
–    Przy... przyjęli cię?- zapytał.  
–    Nie byłem taki zły – powiedział Kuroko, udając obrażonego.- Miałem inne talenty, byłem całkiem przydatny.  
–    Nie wątpię – mruknął Chihiro, po czym ruszył w stronę korytarza.- Lepiej wezmę się do pracy. Muszę sobie przypomnieć to i owo, bo w pudle przynosiłem talerz z posiłkiem tylko sobie.  
–    Jasne.- Kuroko zamknął swoją szafkę i schował kluczyk do kieszeni. Zabrał komórkę, którą wcześniej odłożył na ławkę, sprawdzając przy okazji, czy nie przyszła do niego żadna wiadomość. Następnie przejrzał się w wiszącym przy drzwiach lustrze i, uznając, że jest gotowy do pracy, wyszedł z szatni.   
    W sali restauracyjnej nie było wiele osób. Zwykle o poranku zjawiało się góra sześciu, siedmiu klientów, którzy szybko zjadali śniadanie i wracali do swoich obowiązków. Mimo to jednak, Kuroko nieco zaskoczył fakt, że stały bywalec Yokozuny jeszcze się nie pojawił.  
    Tetsuya rozejrzał się po sali, przez chwilę przyglądając się Chihiro, który obsługiwał gości z nieco chłodną postawą. Ponieważ w jego części nie usiadł jeszcze żaden klient, zajął się sprawdzaniem stanu kasy. Wydawało mu się, że choć z rana będą mieli chwilę wytchnienia, oczekując przybycia Haizakiego, lub jednego z jego ludzi. Niestety, stanowczo zbyt szybko przekonał się, że była to złudna nadzieja.   
    Niecałą godzinę później, do restauracji wszedł średniego wzrostu mężczyzna o przydługich, ciemnych włosach. Miał na sobie eleganckie dżinsy i czarną, wyglądającą na zdecydowanie zbyt drogą kurtkę. Zamykając powoli drzwi, przesunął wokół spojrzeniem brązowoszarych oczu, kontemplując nawet sufit.   
    Kuroko od razu domyślił się, że nie jest tu z byle powodu. Jedynym typowo bogato wyglądającym klientem, który przychodził do ich restauracji, był biznesmen Akashi Seijuurou. Żadna inna osoba z „wyższego szczebla” nie zaglądała do Yokozuny.   
    Mężczyzna uniósł nieznacznie brwi, odrobinę grubsze przy nasadzie nosa. Rozpiął kurtkę, po czym, dostrzegłszy przy barze Kuroko, ruszył w jego kierunku. Tetsuya spiął się nieco, szykując na poznanie – najprawdopodobniej – swojego nowego szefa.  
–    Dzień dobry – powiedział, siląc się na spokojny ton.  
–    Ty jesteś Kuro Tasuya, czy jakoś tak?- zapytał, ignorując jego powitanie.  
–    Kuroko Tetsuya – mruknął błękitnowłosy.- Jest pan od Haizakiego-san, jak mniemam?  
–    Ta. Zaprowadź mnie do biura tej świńskiej mordy, Genty.  
    Kuroko zerknął pospiesznie w stronę Mayuzumiego, ten jednak w dalszym ciągu zajęty był rozmową z gośćmi. Z niemałym zrezygnowaniem, Tetsuya odłożył puszkę kawy, którą chciał sobie właśnie przygotować, po czym gestem zaprosił nowo przybyłego do przejścia dla personelu.  
–    Drzwi na końcu korytarza – powiedział, wskazując je dłonią.  
–    Chodź ze mną – rzucił mężczyzna.  
–    Uhm... a klienci?  
–    Twój przyjaciel poradzi sobie sam przez te dziesięć minut.  
    Kuroko wolał nie protestować. Ruszył posłusznie za nim, patrząc, jak mężczyzna wyciąga z kieszeni spodni klucz, a następnie otwiera drzwi biura. Oboje weszli do środka, a nieznajomy natychmiast zmarszczył nos, krzywiąc się.  
–    Rany, jak tu cuchnie – warknął, podchodząc do okien i otwierając je na oścież.- Zamknij drzwi.- Tetsuya spełnił polecenie.- I siadaj.  
    Usłuchał. Zajął miejsce naprzeciwko biurka, nadal spięty. Przyglądał się mężczyźnie, kiedy ten zdejmował z siebie kurtkę i zawahał się, rozglądając wokół, jakby nie wiedział, gdzie powinien ją położyć. Ostatecznie, zacisnąwszy usta, przewiesił ją przez oparcie krzesła, na którym następnie usiadł.  
–    Jak długo pracujesz w tej spelunie?- zapytał.  
–    Trochę ponad cztery miesiące – odpowiedział.   
–    Serio?- Mężczyzna uniósł brwi.- Dlaczego to właśnie ty zajmowałeś się interesami pod nieobecność szefa?  
–    Uważał, że jestem odpowiedzialny i godny zaufania – mruknął błękitnowłosy.  
    I ciasny, pomyślał z goryczą.  
–    Kto ma tutaj najdłuższy staż?  
–    Kucharz, Kagami Taiga.  
–    Potem z nim pogadam.- Mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi, wysuwając jedną z szuflad biurka i biorąc do ręki gruby kalendarz. Zaczął go przeglądać jakby od niechcenia, ze znudzoną miną.- Ilu tu pracuje ludzi?  
–    Kucharz, jego pomocnik i pięciu kelnerów. Jeden z nich był akurat na urlopie, teraz jest w drodze...  
–    Wiem, że Shougo kazał ci sprowadzić personel na zebranie, ale na chuj się nam ono przyda. Łatwiej po prostu porozmawiać z jedną osobą, nie uważasz?  
–    Skoro pan tak sądzi...  
–    Ale i tak będę musiał wszystkich poznać. Jesteście szczurami z ulicy, czy macie za sobą chociaż jakieś trzeciorzędne kursy kelnerskie?  
–    Nie licząc mnie i Mayuzumiego-kun, tego, który jest teraz w sali.  
–    Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że tę zapchloną, śmierdzącą dziurę czeka remont?- Mężczyzna zerknął na niego znad kalendarza.- Nie mam zamiaru pracować w takich warunkach. Twój były szef miał fatalny gust, te wszystkie kolory w ogóle mi się nie podobają.- Machnął ręką w kierunku ścian.- Nazwa też brzmi jak imię dla świni, nie wspominając o tym, że cały budynek przypomina chlew. Na szczęście od teraz będziecie mieli nowego szefa. Choć nadal wkurwia mnie fakt, że Shougo przypisał mi taką ruderą... Jeden pierdolony błąd w moim życiu, a ten od razu podarował mi gówno w prezencie... Przypomnij mi, jak się nazywasz?  
–    Kuroko Tetsuya.  
–    Kuroko...- powtórzył cicho mężczyzna.- Kuroko... Kuroko... Kuroko...- powtarzając jego nazwisko, jednocześnie przewracał kolejne kartki kalendarza.- O, tu też Kuroko. Co to za wpisy?- rzucił mu kalendarz.  
    Tetsuya spojrzał na pochyłe i eleganckie pismo Genty, zupełnie do niego nie pasujące. Co kilka dni, czasem z rzędu, czasem w odstępach, zapisana była notka w postaci jednego tylko słowa - „Kuroko”.  
–    Nie wiem – powiedział cicho błękitnowłosy.  
–    Jest tu takich więcej. Momoi, Kuroko, Kuroko, Kuroko, Sakurai, Sakurai, znowu Kuroko... upodobał sobie twoją dupę?  
    Kuroko przełknął ciężko ślinę, milcząc uparcie. Jak niby miałby tak po prostu przyznać się do tego, że był wykorzystywany seksualnie? On, mężczyzna, który powinien postawić się temu oślizgłemu grubasowi, który powinien pokazać, że jest cennym pracownikiem nie przez jego nadstawianie tyłka, ale przez pracę...  
–    No i czego się nie odzywasz?- Mężczyzna znów zabrał kalendarz.- Posłuchaj, gówniarzu, nie jestem pedałem i nie będę się do ciebie dobierał. Jestem teraz twoim szefem, a ty jesteś w bardzo kiepskim położeniu, robiąc ze mnie debila. Ciesz się, że okazuje ci dobre serce, i zamiast kazać ci wylizać mi buty, każę ci tylko odpowiedzieć na proste pytanie: czy byłeś dupą Genty?  
–    Tak – odpowiedział przez zaciśnięte gardło.  
–    Oj, biedaczku...- Mężczyzna pokręcił głową z udawanym politowaniem.- Ciężkie masz życie, naprawdę. Mnie matka sprzedała swoim kumplom za dwie butelki wódki, kiedy miałem osiem lat, a potem oni porzucili mnie na śmietniku. Ale zobacz teraz, jaki jestem i na kogo wyrosłem.- Uniósł ręce, uśmiechając się drwiąco.- Mam kurtkę za prawie dwieście tysięcy jenów*.  
    Tetsuya nie odpowiedział, starając się również nie westchnąć z poirytowania. Rozumiał, że nie każdy miał kolorowe życie, i każdy mógł przechodzić przez gorsze bagna niż on, ale to nie znaczyło, że miał ochotę słuchać komentarzy na temat jego.  
–    Dlaczego byłeś zależny od Genty?  
–    Wynajmował mi mieszkanie po dość przystępnej cenie. Do tej pory zamierzałem odłożyć trochę pieniędzy i odejść, ale...  
–    Ale Takeuchi odszedł pierwszy – dokończył za niego mężczyzna.- I, wierz mi, już tutaj nie wróci. Nawet jeśli się znajdzie, to czeka go spotkanie z Shougo, które raczej nie zakończy się tylko na odcięciu paru palców. Lepiej będzie, jeśli znajdziesz sobie jakąś kawalerkę.  
–    Przy obecnych zarobkach nie utrzymam się długo – powiedział cicho Kuroko.- Muszę najpierw iść na te kursy baristy, a dopiero po... nie wiem, może dwóch wypłatach, będę mógł myśleć o przeprowadzeniu się.  
–    Zrobisz jak chcesz, ostrzegam cię tylko, że Genta w niczym ci już nie pomoże. Twój tyłek też nieźle sobie odpocznie, bo ja nie mam zamiaru go ruszać.  
–    Miło mi to słyszeć – burknął, nim zdołał się powstrzymać.  
    Mężczyzna zmierzył go dość beznamiętnym spojrzeniem, następnie zaś powoli odłożył kalendarz do szuflady biurka.  
–    Zdaje się, że jeszcze się nie przedstawiłem – mruknął.- Nazywam się Hanamiya Makoto, będę tutaj szefował, choć właścicielem w dalszym ciągu jest Haizaki. Jak się jednak, za pewne, domyślasz, ma zbyt wiele na głowie, żeby przesiadywać tu codziennie, dlatego przysłał mnie. Na twoje szczęście, bo to oznacza, że jesteś zwolniony z obowiązku pilnowania takich spraw jak budżet restauracji, czy dostawa żywności do kuchni. Będę waszym szefem, pełniącym jednocześnie rolę menadżera. Ponieważ ta speluna przejdzie solidny remont, wszyscy macie dwa dni wolnego. W tym czasie radzę tobie i twojemu koledze przejść błyskawiczne kursy na kelnera, bo byle szczurom płacić nie będę.  
–    Jesteśmy dobrymi kelnerami – bronił się Kuroko.- Do tej pory ani jeden klient się na nas nie skarżył.  
–    Bo do tej pory waszymi klientami były trzeciorzędne urzędasy i rodziny, których nie stać na fastfoody. Za dwa dni ta restauracja będzie przyjmować bardziej normalnych ludzi, na odpowiednim poziomie. Ale skoro jesteś pewien, że będziecie potrafili utrzymać przyjemną atmosferę i zadowolić klientów, to liczę na to, że szybko zobaczę efekty waszej pracy.- Hanamiya westchnął, jakby zmęczony.- Wracaj do pracy i przyślij mi tego gościa, co najdłużej pracował w tym szambie.   
    Kuroko skinął głową, przełykając ślinę. Z radością opuścił biurko, a gdy tylko zamknął za sobą drzwi, wzniósł oczu ku górze. Czuł się bardziej wykończony niż po dziesięciogodzinnej harówce w sali restauracyjnej.   
–    Kagami-kun?  
–    No, co tam?- Taiga, który właśnie stał nad swoim pomocnikiem, doglądając jego nerwowego przyprawiania mięsa, spojrzał na błękitnowłosego.  
–    Zjawił się facet od Haizakiego – westchnął Kuroko, podchodząc do nich.- Nazywa się Hanamiya Makoto, chce teraz z tobą gadać.  
–    Ze mną?- bąknął Kagami, mrugając, zdezorientowany.- Na cholerę? To ty rządzisz, jak nie ma Genty.  
–    Nie wiem, po co.- Tetsuya wzruszył ramionami.- Powiedział, że chce gadać z tym, kto najdłużej tu pracuje.  
–    Super, jak mnie zwolni, to mam przejebane.  
–    Haizaki zapewnił ci tu pracę...- mruknął Kuroko, choć sam przez chwilę zwątpił.  
–    A ty gadałeś z tym Hana coś tam?- zapytał Kagami, zdejmując fartuch.- Jaki to typ?  
–    Uhm...- Błękitnowłosy zmarszczył brwi, zastanawiając się przez chwilę.- Sarkastyczny?  
–    No świetnie – warknął Kagami, człapiąc ze zrezygnowaniem na korytarz.- Bo ja się, kurwa, znam na sarkazmach...  
    Kuroko wywrócił oczami, wzdychając ciężko. Nie miał nawet siły uśmiechnąć się pocieszająco do Sakuraia, który popatrzył na niego wręcz z paniką, trzęsąc się delikatnie. Chcąc uniknąć kłopotliwej rozmowy, wyszedł z kuchni i udał się prosto do sali, z ogromną nadzieją w sercu, że dzięki pracy będzie w stanie przestać myśleć, że jego życie zaczęło się sypać.  
    Ponownie.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*200,000 jenów – jakieś 600zł.  
  



	10. Chapter 10

  
  
    Kiedy wszedł ostrożnie do apartamentu, starając się nie narobić hałasu trzymanym w dłoni wiadrem z wodą wymieszaną ze środkami czystości i dezynfekującymi, jego czujność nagle się wzmogła. Wokół panowała ciemność, tak jak być powinno, jednak jego intuicja podpowiadała mu, że coś było nie tak.  
    A on zawsze jej ufał.  
    Bezszelestnie odłożył wiadro i, poprawiając grube, gumowe rękawiczki, zaczął ostrożnie stąpać po miękkim dywanie, wyłożonym w korytarzu. Zatrzymał się przy niewielkiej szafce stojącej przy wieszaku i odsunął powoli szufladkę, dobrze wiedząc, że znajdzie tam ASG G17. W ciemności nie widział zbyt wiele, jednak sprawdził zawartość magazynku, przesuwając po nim kciukiem. Wyczuł wyraźnie sześć kul.   
    Ruszył przed siebie, nerwowo przełykając ślinę i ciesząc się, że ściany apartamentu były dźwiękoszczelne. Wolałby uniknąć starcia z policją, wezwaną przez wrednego sąsiada z piętra niżej.  
    Dotarł do salonu, jednak nie od razu do niego zajrzał. Wyczuwał, że właśnie to pomieszczenie jest źródłem jego niepewności. Przysunął się więc bliżej ściany, przylegając do niej plecami. Trzymając broń blisko siebie, ostrożnie wyjrzał zza rogu.  
    Od razu ją zobaczył. Siedzącą na podłodze w kącie ciemną sylwetkę, z ugiętym jednym kolanem. Po dźwięku, który chwilę później nastąpił, można było przypuszczać, że coś pije.  
–    Chcesz mnie zastrzelić, Shintarou?  
    Midorima sapnął głośno, ostatkiem woli powstrzymując się przed porządnym przeklęciem. Zacisnął mocno usta, opuszczając broń, a następnie ze złością uderzył ścianę w miejscu, w którym znajdował się kontakt. Jasne światło wiszącego na suficie żyrandolu rozbłysło nagle, oświetlając pomieszczenie.  
–    Co ty tu robisz?- zapytał twardo zielonowłosy, poprawiając okulary.  
–    Siedzę na podłodze – odparł Akashi, patrząc na niego jak na głupka.- I piję whisky. Poczęstujesz się?  
–    Nie o to pytam – warknął mężczyzna, znikając na moment w korytarzu, by po chwili wrócić z wiadrem.- Powinieneś być w pracy.  
–    Nie poszedłem.  
–    Bo?  
    Seijuurou bez słowa wskazał mu zaczerwieniony, nieco opuchnięty policzek – pamiątkę po bójce z blondwłosą prostytutką, którą później oboje pozbawili wnętrzności.  
–    Wolno ci tak po prostu nie przychodzić?- Midorima postawił wiadro obok kanapy, po czym podszedł bliżej Akashiego i kucnął przed nim.  
–    Jestem dyrektorem.- Seijuurou wzruszył lekko ramionami i upił solidny łyk alkoholu.  
–    A upijasz się, ponieważ...?  
–    Miałem na to ochotę – mruknął niezbyt przekonująco.  
–    Pozwól, że zadam ci jeszcze jedno pytanie: dlaczego akurat tutaj? Pod tymi drzwiami, pod tą ścianą?  
    Akashi odwrócił leniwie głowę i spojrzał na drzwi. Westchnął cicho, uśmiechając się jakby melancholijnie, a potem znów się napił, nim odpowiedział nieco bełkotliwie:  
–    Pilnuję go.  
–    Pilnujesz?  
–    Mhm. Chciałbym tam wejść, ale nie mogę mu się pokazać w takim stanie.  
–    Mu...? Ah.- Midorima wywrócił oczami, w porę przypominając sobie o pewnej szczególnej słabości czerwonowłosego.- Masz zamiar nie wychodzić z domu, dopóki to zaczerwienienie nie zniknie?  
–    A mam inne wyjście?- Akashi zmarszczył lekko brwi.- Możesz mi dać coś, co przyspieszy tę... regenerację?  
    Midorima prychnął cicho, podnosząc się. Podszedł do wiadra i uniósł je, pokazując przyjacielowi.  
–    Przyszedłem po tobie posprzątać.  
–    Też się bawiłeś.  
–    Kiedy ja się „bawię”, nigdzie nie pozostaje nawet najmniejszy ślad krwi.- Midorima poprawił swoje okulary, z malującą się na twarzy powagą.- Przestań zachowywać się jak rozpieszczone dziecko, idź się wykąpać i spać. A jutro idziesz do pracy. W biurze nie spotkasz przecież swojego kochasia, prawda?  
    Akashi nie odpowiedział, wpatrując się w niego jedynie znudzonym wzrokiem. Shintarou pokręcił z dezaprobatą głową, po czym wszedł do sypialni czerwonowłosego, zapalając światło. Zamknął za sobą drzwi i rozejrzał się po podłodze. Dywan wyrzucił już tego rana, jednak mimo to zostało trochę krwi na panelach. Odłożył wiadro, kucając, wyjął z niego dużą gąbkę, po czym zaczął szorować zaschnięte plamy.  
    Czuł się zirytowany. Nie dlatego, że musiał sprzątać po Akashim, do tego zdążył się już przyzwyczaić – jakby nie patrzeć, Seijuurou był po części środkiem jego dochodów. To dzięki niemu Midorima mógł kupić cały apartamentowiec, jednocześnie zapewniając czerwonowłosemu i sobie prywatną, wyłączną przestrzeń. To, co go irytowało, to zachowanie Akashiego.  
    Shintarou znał go od dziecka. Wiedział na jakie lekcje chodził, za jakim jedzeniem przepadał, jak lubił się ubierać. Znał każdy centymetr jego ciała, znał wszystkie jego twarze, i wszystkie tajemnice, jakie w życiu skrywał. Wiedział, co jadał na śniadanie, o której kładł się spać, a nawet w jakich godzinach się załatwiał.  
    Wiedział o nim wszystko.  
    A jednak nigdy nie spodziewał się, że jego obsesja może przybrać charakter niemal romantyczny.  
    Kiedy Akashi pokazał mu zdjęcie błękitnowłosego mężczyzny, przedstawiając go jako Kuroko Tetsuya, Shintarou sądził, że chce go zabić. Opowiadał o nim z tak wielką pasją, jak zwykł mówić o swoich przyszłych ofiarach. Kiedy jednak zapytał go, kiedy chce go zabić, Akashi po raz pierwszy, odkąd się znali, zaskoczył go odpowiedzią.  
    „Nie zabiję go”.  
    Midorima nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Nie rozumiał, dlaczego Seijuurou nie chciał tego zrobić. Dlaczego zaczął tak wiele mówić o mężczyźnie, z którym nie zamienił nawet słowa na gruncie prywatnym, którego obserwował jedynie zza filiżanki kawy.  
    Czy był w nim zakochany? Shintarou w to wątpił. Poza faktem, że z ust Akashiego nigdy nie padły słowa „kocham go”, to mężczyzna szczerze wątpił, by Seijuurou był w stanie pokochać kogokolwiek. „Lubić”, owszem. „Pożądać” także. Ale na pewno nie „kochać”.  
    Dlaczego więc poświęcił cały pokój, by wypełnić go zdjęciami błękitnowłosego? Dlaczego rozmawiał z nimi, gotował im, opowiadał o swoim życiu? Skoro nie kochał tego całego Kuroko Tetsuyi, i skoro nie chciał go zabić... to czego chciał?   
–    Może pójdę z tobą do tej restauracji? Chciałbym się bliżej przyjrzeć temu Kuroko – powiedział kiedyś Shintarou.  
–    Nie – odparł natychmiast Akashi.  
–    Dlaczego?  
–    Bo jeśli zobaczy nas razem, może pomyśleć, że się umawiamy, czy coś.- Seijuurou zmarszczył lekko brwi.- Nie chcę, żeby myślał, iż kogoś mam. Nawet, jeśli nie interesują go mężczyźni.  
–    Chcesz się z nim przespać?  
–    Co?- Akashi uniósł spojrzenie znad gazety, którą czytał.  
–    Po prostu jestem ciekaw, co tak bardzo fascynuje cię w tym facecie. Ciągle o nim opowiadasz, ale nie chcesz go zabić.  
–    Oczywiście, że nie chcę go zabić.  
–    Więc czego chcesz? Czego od niego oczekujesz? Seksu? Miłości?  
–    A czego mogę oczekiwać od mężczyzny, który widzi we mnie tylko klienta?- Seijuurou uniósł jedną brew.  
–    To ja cię pytam.  
–    To skończ.  
–    Nie mogę wiedzieć, o co ci chodzi, czy może sam tego nie wiesz?  
–    Do czego dążysz?  
–    Nigdy się tak nie zachowywałeś.  
–    „Tak”, to znaczy jak?  
–    Sam dobrze widzisz, co się z tobą dzieje – westchnął Midorima.- Dostałeś bzika na punkcie jakiegoś obcego faceta, robisz wywiady na jego temat, masz masę jego zdjęć, ale nie chcesz go zabić i nie twierdzisz, jakobyś coś do niego czuł.  
–    A co to za różnica?  
    Wielka, pomyślał zarówno wtedy, jak i teraz, przypominając sobie tamtą rozmowę. Ostatecznie temat został przerwany, Seijuurou nie miał dla niego odpowiedzi. Po prostu przestał się odzywać, a to oznaczało, że bardzo się zdenerwuje, jeśli Midorima nie przestanie zadawać pytań.  
    Toteż zaprzestał – ale tylko na głos. W jego myślach wciąż one pobrzmiewały, próbując znaleźć właściwą odpowiedź wśród tysięcy wątpliwości.   
    Pukanie do drzwi wyrwało go z zamyślenia. Westchnął ciężko, wracając do szorowania podłogi.  
–    To twoja sypialnia, jak chcesz, to wejdź - mruknął.  
    Akashi uchylił drzwi i wyjrzał zza nich, przez dłuższy moment przyglądając się zielonowłosemu.  
–    Kiedy jedziesz na tę delegację do Brukseli?- zapytał.  
–    Za dwa tygodnie – mruknął w odpowiedzi.- Nie będzie mnie łącznie przez dwanaście dni, więc powstrzymaj się na ten czas od paskudzenia mieszkania.  
    Seijuurou wszedł do sypialni, zamknął za sobą drzwi, po czym podszedł do łóżka i usiadł na nim, podpierając dłonie o miękki materac.  
–    Oglądałem dziś rano wiadomości – powiedział powoli, jakby ostrożnie dobierał słowa.- Znaleźli jakąś rozszarpaną blondynkę na skraju okolicznego lasu. Porzuciłeś tam Alex, czy to była inna dziewczyna?  
–    Alex?- Midorima poprawił swoje okulary przy pomocy nadgarstka, by nie pobrudzić ich pianą.- Tak miała na imię ta dziwka? Od kiedy pamiętasz ich imiona?  
–    Tę akurat zapamiętałem – odparł Akashi, przeczesując dłonią włosy i wzdychając lekko.- Mimo wszystko była inna. Trochę wyjątkowa. Przynajmniej w porównaniu do innych. Więc jak? To ty ją tam zostawiłeś?  
–    Nigdy nie zostawiam po nas śladów – powiedział Shintarou z powagą.- Przekazałem jej ciało Seto, żeby je spalił.  
–    Seto?- Akashi zmarszczył na moment brwi.- Ah, ten nekrofil... Pewnie nieźle się zabawił z pozostałościami Alex.  
–    Nie wnikam w jego upodobania, właściwie to gówno mnie one obchodzą, podobnie jak to, co zrobił z tamtą prostytutką. Grunt, że ją na koniec spalił.  
–    Jak możesz zadawać się z takim psychopatą?- Akashi spojrzał na niego niemal z niesmakiem. Midorima na długo wbił w niego wzrok, zastanawiając się, czy powinien po raz kolejny uświadomić Seijuurou, że on sam nie jest zbyt normalny, czy zostawić ten temat w spokoju.  
    Ostatecznie postanowił zrobić to drugie, dochodząc do wniosku, że czerwonowłosy będzie zasłaniał się tym, że „wyświadcza światu przysługę, pozbywając się kobiet” i „przynajmniej nie gwałci zwłok”.  
    Zawsze miał usprawiedliwienie.  
–    Przyniosę ci maść na to zaczerwienienie – powiedział Midorima, wrzucając gąbkę do wiadra i podnosząc się z podłogi.- Do jutra powinno w większej części zejść, przynajmniej na tyle, żebyś mógł iść do pracy.  
–    No dobra – mruknął Akashi, leżąc na łóżku z głową zwisającą na jego krawędzi. Patrzył jak odwrócony do góry nogami zielonowłosy otwiera drzwi i zatrzymuje się w ich progu.  
–    Widziałem w salonie tę książkę, którą ci polecałem, „Nikt naprawdę” Herberta. Mówiłeś, że fabuła cię nie zaciekawiła i jej nie wypożyczysz. Zmieniłeś zdanie?  
–    Kuroko mi ją polecił – powiedział Akashi.- Przeczytałem ją dziś rano. Rzeczywiście, całkiem interesująca.   
–    Kuroko ci ją polecił?- powtórzył Midorima, odwracając ku niemu głowę.  
–    Tak – odparł Akashi.  
    Shintarou mimowolnie zacisnął mocno usta. Nigdy jakoś nie kierowała nim zazdrość, ale tym razem trochę się zdenerwował. Jego stan pogarszał w dodatku fakt, iż denerwowało go samo to, że denerwuje się o taką błahostkę.   
–    Więc wypożyczyłeś ją tylko dlatego, że on ci ją polecił?- Nie zdołał powstrzymać nieco zbyt jadowitego tonu.  
–    Tak – odpowiedział spokojnie Seijuurou.- Lubię czytać to, co on. Przyniesiesz mi tę maść? Policzek mnie szczypie.  
–    Straszne – mruknął Shintarou, po czym wyszedł z sypialni, zamykając za sobą drzwi.  
    Akashi został sam. Westchnął cicho, odwracając głowę i wbijając spojrzenie w odwróconą szafę. Nie przepadał za siedzeniem w mieszkaniu, lubił swoją pracę, lubił posiłki w restauracji Yokozuna, lubił wychodzić gdziekolwiek, albo jeździć na wieś. Teraz jednak czuł się jak więzień własnego domu. Do tej pory nikomu nie udało mu się chociaż go drasnąć, ale teraz, gdy miał opuchnięty policzek, nie chciał wychodzić na zewnątrz. Nie tylko dlatego, że ludzie głupio by się na niego gapili, ale też z powodu Kuroko – mógłby przecież gdzieś wpaść na niego, zupełnie przypadkowo. Nie miał zamiaru pozwolić na to, by Tetsuya zobaczył go w tym stanie. Czuł się brzydki, niemal odrażający. Z całą pewnością by mu się nie spodobał.   
    Nie pozostawało mu więc nic innego, jak czekać.  
    Czekać, aż znów będzie mógł go zobaczyć.  
  
***  
  
    Kuroko wiedział, że znalazł się w sytuacji bez wyjścia. Kiedy wieczorem oddawał Hanamiyi zapasowe klucze do restauracji, które dostał od Genty, był pewien, że już nic go nie uratuje.   
    Tego dnia zupełnie stracił humor, nawet klienci mogli dostrzec to przez słaby i wyjątkowo sztuczny uśmiech, jakim błękitnowłosy starał się ich mimo wszystko obdarzać. Zrezygnował z wyjścia na miasto z Mayuzumim, choć nie musiał mu tego nawet mówić – Chihiro sam dobrze wiedział, że na chwilę obecną Kuroko nie bardzo nadaje się na dobrego towarzysza. Tetsuya wrócił więc samotnie do swojego małego mieszkania, wiedząc, że czeka go długie rozmyślanie i planowanie najbliższej przyszłości, malującej się raczej w szarych barwach.  
    Po gorącym prysznicu, ubrany w ciepłą piżamę, usiadł na kanapie w salonie i sięgnął po komórkę oraz wizytówkę, którą dał mu Akashi. Nie miał ani chwili do stracenia, musiał jak najszybciej podnieść swoją pensję i wyprowadzić się, nim właściciel bloku, Kakuchi, dowie się o zniknięciu Takeuchiego.   
    Wystukał numer podany na odwrocie wizytówki, po czym, wzdychając i przecierając dłonią twarz, wybrał połączenie.  
–    Tak, słucham?- odezwał się łagodny, męski głos.  
–    Dobry wieczór, czy dodzwoniłem się do pana Kise Ryouty?  
–    Mhm, zgadza się. Z kim mam przyjemność?  
–    Mówi Kuroko Tetsuya, dostałem pańską wizytówkę od...  
–    Akashicchiego Seijuurou, już kojarzę.- Mężczyzna zaśmiał się lekko.- Czekałem na pański telefon. Cieszę się ogromnie, że zdecydował się pan na moje kursy. Bo, jak rozumiem, to właśnie w tej sprawie pan dzwoni.  
–    Tak, dokładnie.- Kuroko uśmiechnął się smętnie.- Chciałem uzgodnić z panem kilka szczegółów, o ile nie jest pan w tej chwili zajęty.  
–    Nie, nie, absolutnie.- Kuroko zmarszczył lekko brwi, słysząc w słuchawce plusk wody. Czyżby ów Kise brał właśnie kąpiel? I mimo to chciał rozmawiać?  
–    Dobrze, w takim razie...- Tetsuya na chwilę zagubił się we własnych myślach.- Może mi pan powiedzieć jak długo trwają takie kursy? Nie ukrywam, że zależy mi na czasie...  
–    Oh, spokojna głowa, jeśli spodziewa się pan kilku tygodni nauki, to nic bardziej mylnego. Kursy, które prowadzone są w mojej szkole, trwają łącznie trzydzieści godzin dydaktycznych, czyli tych po pięćdziesiąt minut*.- Kuroko znów usłyszał plusk wody, tym razem nieco głośniejszy.- Szczerze mówiąc, mamy kilka „trybów” prowadzenia zajęć, ale skoro, jak pan mówi, zależy panu na czasie, proponuję ten najszybszy i jednocześnie najbardziej intensywny, to znaczy: lekcje teoretyczne w piątek popołudniu, oraz praktyka w sobotę i niedzielę, między ósmą a dwudziestą.   
–    Rozumiem, że ten tryb jest droższy?- mruknął Kuroko, drapiąc się w głowę.  
–    Niestety. Normalnie zapłaciłby pan sze...ekhe ekhe!- Kise nagle zakaszlał gwałtownie, pluskając głośniej wodą.- P-proszę wybaczyć – mruknął po chwili.- Akashicchi wspominał, że jest pan naprawdę uzdolniony, a ja zwykłem wierzyć mu na słowo. Dlatego proponuję panu osiemnaście tysięcy jenów** za cały kurs.   
–    Uhm... jest pan pewien, że może pan zjechać z ceny aż do tego stopnia?  
–    Tak jak mówiłem, ufam Akashicchiemu, on zawsze wie, co mówi. Czy cena wciąż jest dla pana za wysoka...?  
–    Nie, nie, nie.- Kuroko pokręcił pospiesznie głową.- Po prostu... wciąż nie czuję się najlepiej z myślą, że daje mi pan taką zniżkę tylko ze względu na zasłyszaną od Akashiego-san pochwałę...   
–    Hmm...- W słuchawce rozległ się kolejny plusk.- Wszystko okaże się podczas kursu. Jeśli będzie pan uważnym słuchaczem i pilnym „uczniem”, to z całą pewnością zostanie pan doskonałym baristą.   
–    Ja... z największą przyjemnością skorzystam z pana oferty – powiedział Tetsuya z cichym westchnieniem.- Czy ten „tryb” odbywa się już w ten weekend?  
–    Tak, zgadza się. Prowadzę je osobiście, więc zapewniam, że zdobędzie pan wiedzę i doświadczenie na wysokim poziomie.  
    Kuroko uśmiechnął się lekko, słysząc to. Uwielbiał skromnych ludzi.  
–    Będę musiał jeszcze zadzwonić do szefa i poprosić o wolne... W jaki sposób mogę się zapisać?  
–    Jeśli to panu nie przeszkadza, prosiłbym, by po prostu się pan u nas zjawił, ponieważ zapisy są tylko internetowe, a w formularzu należy zaznaczyć tryb, a po zapisie wpłacić całą kwotę na nasze konto, nie ma tam do zaznaczenia opcji zniżki. Sam pan rozumie, automatyczne odbieranie kwoty, nowa technologia.- Kise westchnął ciężko.- Z komputerami ciężko się dogadać. Dlatego lepiej, jeśli przyjdzie pan osobiście i na miejscu pana zapiszę.  
–    Dobrze, nie ma problemu. Płatne z góry, tak?  
–    Mhm. Chyba, że to dla pana problem, to możemy rozłożyć na raty...  
–    Nie, nie ma takiej potrzeby – powiedział Tetsuya.- Chciałem się tylko upewnić, czy mam zapłacić w piątek, czy w niedzielę. Ah, właśnie... czy powinienem coś ze sobą przynieść? Jakiś, uhm... zeszyt, czy coś?  
–    Tak, może się panu przydać w piątek podczas omawiania teorii, chociaż przyznam szczerze, że to tylko zwykłe przynudzanie o historii kawy, początków zawodu baristy i takich tam. Z ważnych punktów piątkowej nauki jest tylko budowa ekspresu i młynka.  
–    Rozumiem. Wezmę, tak na w razie czego. Uhm... to chyba wszystko, o co chciałem zapytać.  
–    Jeśli będzie pan miał jeszcze jakieś pytania, to proszę się nie wahać i dzwonić.  
–    Dziękuję panu bardzo, Kise-san. Przedzwonię do szefa i zapytam o wolny weekend. Czy ten tryb odbywa się w każdym tygodniu?   
–    Tak, zgadza się, i każdy jest prowadzony przeze mnie.  
–    W takim razie, jeśli to panu nie przeszkadza, zadzwonię do pana jutro z informacją, czy zjawię się w ten piątek.  
–    Nie ma problemu, będę czekał za telefonem.   
–    Jeszcze raz bardzo panu dziękuję. Do usłyszenia.  
–    Do usłyszenia!  
    Kuroko rozłączył się i westchnął ciężko, przygotowując się psychicznie na wykonanie kolejnego telefonu – tym razem do swojego nowego szefa. Zgodnie z jego obserwacją, oraz zdaniem innych pracowników Yokozuny, był to raczej twardy facet z zasadami, w dodatku uparty i wymagający. Kuroko modlił się w duchu, by przystał na jego prośbę.  
–    Hanamiya przy telefonie – rzucił do słuchawki.  
–    Hanamiya-san, z tej strony Kuroko Tetsuya – powiedział błękitnowłosy z nieco ściśniętym gardłem.  
–    Kto?  
–    Ehm... pana pracownik.  
–    Ah, to ty. O co chodzi?  
–    Proszę mi wybacz, że dzwonię o tej porze, ale mam do pana pewne zapytanie.  
–    Po prostu się streszczaj, Kuroko...  
–    Dał pan wszystkim pracownikom dwa dni wolnego, żeby wyremontować Yokozunę, ale... potrzebuję jeszcze sobotę i niedzielę wolne, ponieważ chciałbym iść na ten kurs baristy, o którym panu wspominałem.  
–    Ile on trwa?  
–    Od piątku popołudniu przez całą sobotę i niedzielę. Łącznie trzydzieści godzin dydaktycznych.  
–    A potem?  
–    To specjalny tryb, trwa tylko te trzy dni.   
–    Czyli w poniedziałek widzę cię z dyplomem, czy innym gównem, tak?  
–    Uhm... nie wiem, czy wyrabiają to tak od razu, ale jeśli się uda, to tak.  
–    Normalnie bym cię za drzwi wyjebał za takie coś, no ale niech ci będzie. Shougo mówił, że masz zostać. Idź na te kursy i nie wracaj bez dyplomu.  
–    Dzię...- Kuroko urwał, słysząc w słuchawce sygnał zakończonego połączenia. Znowu westchnął, odkładając komórkę na stolik, a potem opadł ciężko na kanapę, przecierając dłońmi twarz.  
    Osiemnaście tysięcy jenów, dwa dni od ósmej do dwudziestej przed ekspresem do kawy, a do tego subtelna groźba wyrzucenia z pracy, jeśli nie ukończy pozytywnie kursów. A jeśli tak się rzeczywiście stanie, czeka go również bezrobocie, a potem bezdomność. Wyglądało na to, że w jego życiu pojawiało się coraz więcej „bezów”...  
    Wgapił się bezmyślnie w sufit, nasłuchując przejeżdżających za oknem samochodów. Było tyle rzeczy, których pragnął: przytulne, niewielkie mieszkanko, jakiś tani samochód, porządny facet przy boku, dobrze płatna praca... i może jeszcze laptop. Oh, tak – przydałby mu się laptop, z racji tego, że poprzedni zostawił w Okayamie.   
    Jego życie nieustannie się sypało, a on nie miał nawet możliwości z kimkolwiek o tym porozmawiać. Nie miał nikogo, kto mógłby go wesprzeć czy pocieszyć dobrym słowem. Pozostali pracownicy Yokozuny mieli własne problemy. Kagamiemu powoli umierał ukochany chłopak, Momoi spłacała niekończące się długi zmarłych rodziców, Takao prawie wszystkie pieniądze oddawał niepełnosprawnej siostrze, a Chihiro zbyt wiele łączyło ze światem przestępczym, by mógł wrócić do normalności.   
    Życie coraz bardziej dawało im wszystkim w kość, oplątywało ciasno ich ciała jak ciernie, bezlitośnie wbijając swe kolce mocniej i mocniej, nasilając uścisk za każdym razem, gdy próbowali się oswobodzić. Kuroko zastanawiał się, jak wiele kolców zostanie w jego ciele, nim się uwolni.  
    Oczywiście, o ile w ogóle mu się to uda.  
  
  
  
  
* Normalnie godzina dydaktyczna (czyli taka w szkole) trwa czterdzieści pięć minut, ale w Japonii zajęcia trwają po pięćdziesiąt.  
** 18,000 jenów = ok. 560zł  
  



	11. Chapter 11

    Pogoda tego dnia była zaskakująco piękna jak na początek listopada. Choć w powietrzu nadal czuć było chłód zwiastujący powoli nadchodzącą zimę, a na drzewach nie zachował się ani jeden niewysuszony listek, bezchmurne niebo potrafiło poprawić nieco humor mieszkańcom Tokio.   
    Idąc ulicą zatłoczonego centrum miasta, Kuroko przyglądał się numerom budynków, marszcząc w zastanowieniu czoło i zerkając na trzymaną w dłoni kartkę. Według zapisanego na niej adresu, powinien już dawno znaleźć się na miejscu. Błękitnowłosy już chciał zapytać o drogę jednego z przechodniów, kiedy dostrzegł w końcu szukane logo.   
    Umiejscowiony między kancelarią prawniczą a ekskluzywnym salonem fryzjerskim budynek prezentował się na dość wysokim poziomie. Tetsuya był świadom tego, że to, co znajduje się w centrum, oznacza wyższe progi nie tylko jakościowe ale i cenowe, dlatego cieszył się, że dostanie zniżkę w takim miejscu.  
    Mężczyzna poprawił swoją podręczną torbę z paskiem na jedno ramię, do której zapakował notes i kilka długopisów, po czym pchnął szklane drzwi szkoły, wchodząc do środka. Znalazł się w przytulnym wnętrzu, urządzonym w barwach beżu i bielu. Wypolerowana posadzka lśniła czystością tak bardzo, że Kuroko mógł niemal przejrzeć się w niej jak w lustrze. Połączony z korytarzem hol był niewielki, jednak jego powierzchnię przeznaczono wyłącznie na wysoką ladę, stojącą po prawej stronie. To właśnie za nią siedziała młoda kobieta, ubrana w elegancki strój i stukająca pospiesznie w klawiaturę komputera.  
–    Uhm... przepraszam bardzo...- Kuroko podszedł bliżej.  
–    Tak?- Kobieta natychmiast przerwała pracę, odwracając się ku niemu i uśmiechając służbowo. Jej brązowe loki podskoczyły zabawnie na ramionach.- W czym mogę panu pomóc?  
–    Jestem umówiony na godzinę czternastą trzydzieści z panem Kise Ryoutą.  
–    Naprawdę?- zdziwiła się kobieta, z wahaniem spoglądając na komputer.- Proszę momencik poczekać... Dyrektor rozpoczyna zajęcia o piętnastej, nie wspominał, że ma umówione spotkanie.  
–    Ja właśnie w sprawie kursów.  
–    Pana godność?  
–    Kuroko Tetsuya.  
    Kobieta sięgnęła po telefon i przycisnęła klawisz z numerem jeden. Poczekała chwilę, pocierając wargą o wargę, jakby chciała jeszcze bardziej rozprowadzić czerwoną szminkę, którą miała nałożoną.   
–    Panie dyrektorze, pan Kuroko Tetsuya przyszedł na spotkanie... Tak, dobrze.- Szatynka odłożyła słuchawkę.- Proszę udać się korytarzem prosto, czwarte drzwi po prawej stronie do gabinet dyrektora. Jest na nich tabliczka, więc znajdzie go pan bez problemu.  
–    Dziękuję bardzo.- Kuroko uśmiechnął się do niej lekko, po czym ruszył przed siebie, czując, że zaczyna się trochę denerwować.   
    Gdy wychodził z mieszkania, z torbą przewieszoną przez ramię, miał ochotę śmiać się sam z siebie. Dawno nie czuł się jak uczeń. Chociaż bardzo chciał iść po liceum na studia, przez kiepską sytuację finansową rodziców, nie było mu to dane. Chcąc im pomóc, chwytał się każdej możliwej pracy niewymagającej wykształcenia wyższego. W Okayamie nie było to trudne zadanie – znał tak wielu życzliwych ludzi, że bez problemu mógł zostać zatrudniony. Sądził, że gdy tylko jego rodzice wyjdą na prostą, zajmie się dalszą edukacją.  
    Ale znowu mu nie wyszło. Znów ktoś inny miał wpływ na jego życie, na jego decyzje i na jego przyszłość.   
    Stanął przed drzwiami oznaczonymi tabliczką z imieniem i nazwiskiem dyrektora szkoły. Zawahał się  chwilę, spojrzał w kierunku wyjścia, zauważając przy okazji ciekawskie spojrzenie recepcjonistki, która, widząc, że przyłapał ją na obserwowaniu, pospiesznie odwróciła głowę do komputera.  
    Kuroko westchnął cicho, po czym, wstrzymując oddech, zapukał do drzwi.   
–    Proszę!  
    Głos brzmiał przyjemnie i dość sympatycznie. Tetsuya, z nadzieją, że facet okaże się równie miły jak wydawał się być w czasie rozmów telefonicznych, nacisnął klamkę i wszedł do gabinetu.  
    Pomieszczenie nie było może bardzo duże, ale dzięki jasnoszarym ścianom i grafitowej wykładzinie, wydawało się być większe, niż w rzeczywistości. Także skromne, aczkolwiek drogie umeblowanie robiło wrażenie – stylowe biurko i szafki z ciemnego drewna, oraz krzesła z beżowo-czarnym obiciem.   
    Jednak to, co w gabinecie było największą atrakcją, to sam dyrektor. Był to wysoki mężczyzna, mający na oko sto osiemdziesiąt centymetrów wzrostu. Jego cera była jasna i zadbana, złote oczy zdobiły długie ciemne rzęsy, zaś przydługie blond włosy zaczesane były do tyłu. Kuroko odwrócił od niego wzrok, przypomniawszy sobie, dlaczego nienawidził bogatych ludzi – nie dość, że mogli tarzać się w pieniądzach, to jeszcze zostali obdarzeni zabójczą urodą.  
    Najpierw biznesmen Akashi, teraz dyrektor Kise... - pomyślał z lekką nutą goryczy.  
–    Witam pana ser... decznie – powiedział Kise Ryouta, podnosząc głowę znad laptopa. Zamrugał, jakby zaskoczony, po czym uśmiechnął się promiennie i wstał od biurka.- Miło mi pana poznać, panie Kuroko. Witam w naszych skromnych progach.- Dyrektor roześmiał się lekko, jakby bawiły go jego własne słowa. Podszedł do Tetsuyi i ukłonił się przed nim lekko. Kuroko odwzajemnił ukłon, uśmiechając się nerwowo.  
–    Mnie również jest bardzo miło – powiedział.- Bardzo się cieszę, że będę mógł uczestniczyć w kursach.  
–    Proszę, niech pan usiądzie.- Kise wskazał mu krzesło przed swoim biurkiem. Kuroko usiadł posłusznie, zdejmując z ramienia torbę i kładąc ją sobie na kolanach.- Niestety, mamy tylko pół godziny, więc szybko wypełnimy formularz i oprowadzę pana po szkole. Zaraz potem zaczniemy zajęcia.- Blondyn sięgnął do szuflady biurka, wyjmując z niej białą kartkę, po czym zaczął pospiesznie coś na niej pisać.- Jeśli wolno mi spytać, skąd pan zna Akashicchiego?  
–    Kogo?- Kuroko wytrzeszczył lekko oczy.  
–    Akashiego Seijuurou.- Kise uśmiechnął się do niego jakby przepraszająco.- Zwykłem domawiać „cchi” do nazwisk przyjaciół, proszę się tym nie przejmować.  
–    Oh, dobrze.- Tetsuya rozluźnił się nieco.- Akashi-san jest klientem w restauracji, w której pracuję. Właściwie to nie mogę powiedzieć, żebyśmy się dobrze znali. Jakiś czas temu zaczęliśmy rozmawiać o książkach, poza tym Akashiemu-san przypadł smak kawy, którą przyrządzam.  
–    Ma pan jakieś doświadczenie w parzeniu kaw?  
–    Nie wiem, czy mogę nazwać to „doświadczeniem”, ale odkąd po raz pierwszy spróbowałem kawy, trochę się nią zainteresowałem. Próbowałem różnych smaków, czasem eksperymentowałem...  
–    Dlaczego wcześniej nie poszedł pan na kursy?- Kise rzucił mu spojrzenie spod rzęs.  
–    Sytuacja finansowa mi na to nie pozwalała.- Kuroko uśmiechnął się nieco krzywo.  
–    Proszę wybaczyć, nie powinienem pytać o sprawy prywatne...  
–    Nic się nie stało.- Tetsuya pokręcił lekko głową.- Cieszę się, że Akashi-san zaproponował mi te kursy, i że pan zgodził się na zniżkę dla mnie.  
–    Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie.- Kise uśmiechnął się do niego, podsuwając mu formularz.- Proszę się podpisać na dole i wszystko będzie załatwione. Mam też drobną prośbę... proszę nie mówić innym kursantom o tej zniżce. Proszę mnie źle nie zrozumieć, to nie tak, że kogokolwiek faworyzuję, ale niektórzy mogą mi urządzić przed budynkiem strajk, czy coś.  
–    Oczywiście.- Kuroko uśmiechnął się, rozbawiony, przesuwając wzrokiem po tekście. Wolał upewnić się, że poniżej nie ma żadnej gwiazdki z przypisem, iż owe osiemnaście tysięcy, które ma zapłacić, to tylko pierwsza z kilku rat, czy coś w tym rodzaju. Na koniec podpisał się i oddał formularz Kise, który przyglądał mu się dyskretnie.  
–    Jeśli to panu nie przeszkadza, byłoby mi niezmiernie miło skosztować pana kawę po dzisiejszych zajęciach – powiedział Ryouta, chowając formularz do teczki.  
–    Z wielką przyjemnością.- Kuroko skinął głową.   
–    Nie wiem, czy pan ma pan świadomość, że moja szkoła jest dość... prestiżowa.- Kise wstał od biurka i zasunął krzesło. Wskazał dłonią drzwi, uśmiechając się. Kuroko podążył posłusznie za nim i wyszedł na korytarz, gdy Ryouta otworzył przed nim drzwi.- Zazwyczaj obserwuję kursantów podczas ich praktyki drugiego dnia i po samych staraniach decyduję, czy są w stanie ukończyć kurs, czy też nie. Ale nie mogę ukrywać przed panem, że bardzo interesuje mnie, dlaczego Akashicchi tak lubi pańską kawę. Z niego to dopiero smakosz, do tej pory tolerował tylko własną kawę oraz tę, którą ja mu przyrządzałem. Trochę mnie zdziwiło, kiedy zadzwonił do mnie i powiedział, że chce mi polecić przyszłego ucznia.  
–    To miło z jego strony – powiedział Tetsuya, szczerze zaskoczony. Wiadomość, że Akashi, jako wybredny pod względem kawy klient, tak bardzo zachwala jego, wprawiło jego serce w nieco szybsze bicie.- Właściwie to sam jestem teraz ciekaw, co takiego dobrego jest w moich kawach. Osobiście uważam je raczej za przeciętne. Można takie kupić w każdej restauracji.  
–    Zwykle tak jest, że artysta nie dostrzega w swoim dziele tego, co najlepsze – powiedział ze śmiechem Kise.- Cieszę się, że będę miał szansę przekonać się, co takiego jest w panu. Drzwi po lewej stronie, które pan widzi, prowadzą do klas. W każdej odbywają się co tydzień zajęcia. Jedne przeznaczone są dla lekcji teoretycznych, większe sale zaś do praktyki. Mamy najnowszy sprzęt i wykwalifikowanych pracowników, aczkolwiek te „szybkie kursy”, trwające trzy dni, prowadzę osobiście.  
–    Jeśli wolno mi spytać, jak wygląda ocenianie? Domyślam się, że na koniec jest jakiś test, czy coś w tym rodzaju?  
–    Cóż, szczerze mówiąc, staram się sprawdzać postępy kursantów na bieżąco. Ale rzeczywiście, w niedzielę jest końcowy test, polegający na przygotowaniu kawy, z którą kursant miał najwięcej problemów.   
–    Ci, którzy zdadzą, otrzymują zaświadczenie ukończenia kursu, prawda?  
–    Tak. Otrzymują je najpóźniej we wtorek, choć staramy się mieć je gotowe już na poniedziałek. Do tej pory się udawało.- Kise uśmiechnął się do Kuroko.- Łazienki są na wprost tamtej sali, to właśnie tam zaraz zaczniemy lekcję. Proszę się rozgościć, panie Kuroko, zaraz do was dołączę.  
–    Dobrze, dziękuję.- Kuroko skinął mu głową, po czym ruszył w kierunku otwartej sali i wszedł do środka.   
    Pomieszczenie wyglądało podobnie jak zwykła sala lekcyjna w szkołach, do której chodził błękitnowłosy, jednak ta była znacznie ładniej urządzona, no i miała mniej ławek – raptem dziesięć.  Przesuwając spojrzeniem po kursantach, Kuroko doliczył się siedmiu, łącznie z nim. Każdy siedział na wybranym przez siebie miejscu, zajęty czy to czytaniem gazety, czy to stukaniem w komórki. Witając się cicho, Tetsuya również zajął jedną z ławek, pierwszą pod oknem, jako że, podobnie jak w zwykłej szkole, każdy wolał siedzieć jak najdalej od nauczyciela.  
    Cóż... ostatecznie w każdej szkole Kuroko lądował w pierwszej ławce. Widać nigdy się to już nie zmieni.  
–    Witam wszystkich serdecznie, proszę schować już niepotrzebne przedmioty codziennego użytku i skupić się na dzisiejszych zajęciach.- Kise Ryouta wkroczył do sali równo o piętnastej, zamykając za sobą drzwi.- Czuję się w obowiązku upomnieć, by każdy, kto nie jest gotowy w ciągu trzech dni zostać zawodowym baristą, opuścił teraz tę salę. Oczywiście, kosztów nie zwracamy.- Blondyn uśmiechnął się służbowo, patrząc uważnie na każdego z klientów. Jego wzrok nieco dłużej zatrzymał się Tetsuyi.- Wszyscy zdecydowani? Zatem zaczynajmy lekcję.  
  
***  
  
    Akashi żałował, że tego dnia nie udało mu się wcześniej wyjść z pracy. Był zirytowany, ponieważ wiedział, że sam jest sobie temu winien, w końcu to on zrobił sobie cały dzień wolnego. Dobrze, że Midorima zlitował się nad nim i dał mu maść na zraniony policzek. Dzięki niej opuchlizna zeszła zupełnie, a Seijuurou mógł zająć się firmą i kilkoma zaległymi spotkaniami, które musiał nadgonić w ciągu dnia.  
    Gdy tylko wszedł do mieszkania i zamknął za sobą drzwi, udał się do sypialni. Rzucił teczkę na łóżko i włączył laptop. Wpatrując się w jego ekran, rozwiązał krawat i zdjął marynarkę. Przewiesił ją przez oparcie krzesła, siadając na nim. Odetchnął głęboko, czekając, aż załaduje się pulpit. Kiedy to nastąpiło, od razu kliknął jedną z aplikacji, wyłączył reklamę, po czym wybrał jeden z podglądów i wpatrzył się w kolorowy obraz z kamery na żywo, umieszczonej w jednej z sal szkoły dla baristów.   
    Było już po dwudziestej drugiej, dlatego spodziewał się – a raczej miał nadzieję – że nikogo tam nie będzie. Jakże wielkie było jego zdziwienie, kiedy obraz z kamery pokazał mu stojących przy ladzie z ekspresem do kawy mężczyzn.   
    Z tego co wiedział, dzisiejszego dnia miały odbyć się jedynie zajęcia teoretyczne. Dlaczego więc Kuroko Tetsuya i Kise Ryouta stoją naprzeciwko siebie, rozmawiając i popijając kawę?   
    Akashi przygryzł wargę, niezbyt zadowolony. Nie wytłumaczył blondynowi dokładnie kim jest dla niego błękitnowłosy. Właściwie to niewiele o nim mówił, nie chcąc wzbudzić w nim zainteresowania osobą Kuroko. Jednak to najwyraźniej był błąd. Powinien był pamiętać, że Ryouta to z natury ciekawski człowiek. Oczywiście, że zainteresuje go Tetsuya, oczywiście, że będzie próbował jakoś się do niego zbliżyć.   
    Teraz było za późno. Seijuurou był bezsilny, póki co mógł jedynie ich obserwować.   
    Wyjął z kieszeni komórkę, zastanawiając się, czy powinien zadzwonić. Ostatecznie jednak postanowił zrezygnować z tego pomysłu. Kise nie był idealnym pokerzystą, więc gdyby czerwonowłosy trochę przesadził i nakrzyczał na niego, by nie przesadzał w kontaktach z Kuroko, Ryouta zapewne nie potrafiłby ukryć zaskoczenia. Będzie musiał porozmawiać z nim, kiedy tylko Tetsuya wyjdzie.  
    W pracy nie miał czasu iść do łazienki, za bardzo spieszył się, by dotrzeć do mieszkania, ale teraz, widząc, że Kise i Kuroko wciąż są w sali, nie mógł zebrać się w sobie, by choćby na chwilę oderwać wzrok od ekranu. Dalej siedział przy biurku, ignorując nieprzyjemny nacisk na pęcherz i przygryzając nerwowo wargę.  
    Gdyby tylko mógł, pojechałby tam w tej chwili i zastrzelił tego przygłupiego blondyna, zdzierając z jego twarzy ten przesadnie uroczy uśmiech, którym obdarzał błękitnowłosego. Dlaczego Kuroko w ogóle mu na niego odpowiadał? O czym rozmawiali, że wydawał się być taki rozbawiony?  
    Akashi zwiększył dźwięk, chcąc upewnić się, czy nie ma możliwości ich podsłuchać. Niestety, jedyne co mógł, to odbierać obraz.   
    Oparł się ciężko o oparcie krzesła, rozpinając powoli koszulę. Chociaż irytowało go, że Ryouta zabawia Kuroko rozmową, nie był w stanie oszukiwać sam siebie – podobał mu się taki Tetsuya. Jego uśmiech był delikatny, ale szczery, wbrew pozorom o wiele bardziej odbijający się w błękitnych oczach. Tam, w tej sali, kiedy oddawał się zwykłej rozmowie, wyglądał na zdecydowanie bardziej rozluźnionego niż na co dzień.   
    Czyżby na chwilę mógł zapomnieć o swoich problemach? Tych, które nieświadomie sprawił mu Akashi?  
    Czerwonowłosy przełknął ślinę i przetarł nerwowo nadgarstek. Nie powinien tak tu siedzieć, powinien zająć się obmyślaniem nowego planu, by wspomóc Kuroko. Dowiedział się, że to Genta wynajmował mu mieszkanie, mógłby więc poprosić jednego ze swoich znajomych by udostępnił dla niego coś niewielkiego za rozsądną cenę. Oczywiście, resztę dopłaciłby on, Seijuurou. Problem w tym, że o ile z kursami nie było ciężko, o tyle z mieszkaniem będzie. Akashi nie znał ubogich właścicieli bloków mieszkalnych, jedynie tych bardziej eleganckich i luksusowych. Ewentualni sąsiedzi Tetsuyi natychmiast powiedzieliby mu o wysokich czynszach, Kuroko nabrałby podejrzeń...  
    Akashi cmoknął, niezadowolony. Denerwowała go jego bezradność i brak sensownych pomysłów. Najchętniej po prostu zabrałby Tetsuyę do własnego apartamentu, by nie musiał martwić się o dach nad głową, czy pieniądze. Przy boku Seijuurou miałby wszystko, czego tylko by zapragnął...  
    Na ekranie komputera sylwetki obu mężczyzn poruszyły się. Akashi natychmiast skupił na nich uwagę. Jego serce zabiło mocniej, kiedy zobaczył, że obaj opuszczają salę i wychodzą na korytarz. Wyłączył podgląd i przeszedł do głównego menu, w którym miał widok na miniatury innych kamer. Odnalazł tę znajdującą się przy wyjściu. Z napięciem obserwował jak Kuroko i Kise kłaniają się sobie, po czym Tetsuya wychodzi z budynku, wciąż lekko się uśmiechając.  
    Akashi nie miał zamiaru dłużej czekać. Chwycił swoją komórkę i wybrał numer do Ryouty, wstając od biurka i kierując się do łazienki.  
–    No cześć, Akashicchi!- usłyszał radosny głos Kise.  
–    Co z Kuroko?- zapytał bez ogródek Seijuurou.  
–    Ah, pojawił się na zajęciach. Wpłacił już całą kwotę. To znaczy osiemnaście tysięcy, które uzgodniliśmy.- Kise westchnął ciężko do telefonu. W słuchawce rozległ się odgłos odblokowywania automatycznego zamka w samochodzie.- Pamiętaj, że to pierwszy i ostatni raz, kiedy udzielam twojemu znajomemu tak ogromnej zniżki.  
–    I tak dopłacę resztę, poza tym nie o to pytam.  
–    A o co?- Trzask drzwiami. Ryouta najwyraźniej właśnie wsiadł do samochodu.- Przetestowałem go trochę i nie ukrywam, że mnie zaskoczył. Podoba mi się, że słuchał mnie z taką uwagą, no a na koniec zrobił mi kawę. Rzeczywiście, bardzo dobra, choć kiedy już go doszkolę, dopiero będzie cię zwalać z nóg.  
–    O czym rozmawialiście?  
–    Eh? No cóż, przy kawie zwykle znajduje się wiele tematów. Opowiadał mi trochę o sobie, trochę też rozmawialiśmy o kawie, a trochę o mnie...  
–    Zainteresował się tobą?- Akashi poczuł, że coś ściska go silnie w klatce piersiowej.  
–    Fajnie by było!- zaśmiał się Kise.- Facet jest serio uroczy... oh! Wiesz co, Akashicchi, on chyba nie zdążył na autobus. Podwiozę go do domu, zadzwonię do ciebie później. Papa~!  
–    Nie rób tego, Kise...!  
    Niestety, w słuchawce zapadła już cisza. Akashi przez chwilę stał w miejscu z komórką wciąż przy uchu. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że sprawy skomplikowały się aż tak bardzo. Polecił szkołę Kise w dobrej wierze, mając nadzieję, że to poprawi sytuację finansową Kuroko, a nie da mu szansę na znalezienie sobie faceta.  
    Co prawda Ryouta nie należał do mężczyzn pragnących związać się z kimś na stałe, ale sama myśl, że Tetsuya mu się spodobał... Akashi mógł śmiało stwierdzić, że Kuroko znalazł się w niebezpieczeństwie. Kise nie dawał za wygraną, dopóki nie dostał czego chciał, a gdy już to miał, nie zwykł obchodzić się z tym delikatnie.  
    Zwłaszcza, jeśli druga osoba coś do niego poczuła.  
    Seijuurou wiedział, że Tetsuya nie jest osobą, która szybko się zakochuje, miał co do tego pewność. Ale mimo to obawiał się, że w tym przypadku może być inaczej. Kise nie był Gentą -  był wręcz przesadnie przystojny, do tego wysoki i dobrze zbudowany, a gdyby tego było mało, był jeszcze bogaty. Jeśli jakimś cudem odwzajemniłby uczucia Tetsuyi...  
    Nie, stop.  
    Akashi pokręcił głową, oddychając głęboko. Jak w ogóle mógł dopuścić do siebie taką myśl? Nie był nawet pewien, czy Kuroko lubi mężczyzn. Może zwyczajnie dogadywał się z Kise jak ze znajomym? Przecież dopiero co się poznali, spędzili ze sobą ledwie kilka godzin, w dodatku głównie na nauce. Nie było mowy, by do czegoś między nimi doszło.  
    Tak właśnie, dokładnie.  
    Nie było o niczym mowy.   
  



	12. Chapter 12

    Choć niedzielne zajęcia praktyczne miały trwać maksymalnie do dwudziestej pierwszej, z powodu precyzji z jaką dyrektor szkoły dla przyszłych baristów sprawdzał postępy swych uczniów, Kuroko zmuszony był czekać na swoją kolej aż do dwudziestej drugiej dwadzieścia.   
    Już dawno nie denerwował się tak bardzo, jak w momencie kiedy przygotowywał kawę dla Kise Ryouty. Przystojny blondyn przyglądał się uważnie jego poczynaniom, siedząc przy blacie z ekspresem do kawy i cierpliwie czekając na swój napój. Poprzednicy Tetsuyi, których mężczyzna już ocenił, wrócili do domów, nie widząc sensu w przyglądaniu się pracy innych.  
    Kuroko był ostatni. Denerwował się nie tylko dlatego, że Kise miał ocenić jego kawę i zadecydować, czy błękitnowłosy zasłużył na dyplom baristy, czy też nie, ale również z powodu ciszy, jaka między nimi zapadła. W sali praktycznej, którą wypełniał smakowity smak kawy, przebywali tylko oni dwaj.  
–    Po tych trzech dniach nie masz dość tego aromatu?- zagadnął Ryouta, jakby czytając w myślach Tetsuyi. Podparł elegancko podbródek dłonią, spoglądając na skupioną twarz błękitnowłosego, który z całą swą starannością przygotowywał cappuchino.  
–    Lubię zapach kawy – powiedział Kuroko, przygotowując filiżankę oraz spienione mleko.- Pan musi za to go uwielbiać, skoro wytrzymuje pan w tych salach od... uhm...  
–    Siedmiu lat – dokończył Kise.- Rzeczywiście, odkąd tylko po raz pierwszy poczułem zapach kawy, z miejsca się w nim zakochałem. Dlatego jestem taki wybredny i surowy podczas oceniania.  
–    Nie da się nie zauważyć – powiedział z uśmiechem Tetsuya.- Zwłaszcza po tych pięciu, kipiących wściekłością kursantach, którzy stąd wyszli.  
–    To nie moja wina – westchnął ciężko Kise.- Ludzie, którzy tu przychodzą sądzą, że dyplom baristy można dostać za same wpłacenie pieniędzy za kursy. Kupuje się teorię i praktykę, a nie sam dyplom. Możliwe, że to lekka przesada, skoro uznałem dziś tylko jednego kursanta, ale moja szkoła jest renomowana. Zdają tylko najlepsi.  
–    Obawiam się, że zaczyna mnie pan stresować – powiedział Kuroko, wciąż nie przestając się uśmiechać. Ryouta zaśmiał się lekko.  
–    Nie ukrywam, że mam wielkie oczekiwania wobec pana kawy – rzucił. Widząc, że Kuroko przygotowuje się do zalania kawy spienionym mlekiem i patrzy na niego wyczekująco, przygryzł lekko wargę.- Hmm... jaki by tu polecić panu latte art...? Do tej pory radził pan sobie całkiem dobrze właściwie z każdym. Może nie były idealne, ale też spełniały swoją funkcję i prezentowały się bardzo ładnie. Och, totalnie nie mam pomysłu... niech mnie pan czymś zaskoczy.  
–    Eh?- Kuroko spojrzał na niego z lekkim przestrachem.- Aż tak wysoko stawia mi pan poprzeczkę?  
    Kise znów roześmiał się lekko, opierając wygodnie o oparcie krzesła.  
–    Niech się pan nie przejmuje. Nie ma mi pan zaimponować, tylko mnie zaskoczyć. W grę nie wchodzi więc serduszko, kłos i pajęczyna, to zbyt banalne. Zawsze powtarzam, że najlepszy barista to pomysłowy barista.  
–    Mimo to... co zrobić, by pana zaskoczyć...- wymamrotał Tetsuya, patrząc na kawę w filiżance. Przygryzł wargę, zastanawiając się, co powinien przygotować.  
    Chce, by go zaskoczył... Zaznaczył, że nie powinien użyć podstawowych wzorów, bo są zbyt łatwe i zbyt przewidywalne. Nie powiedział jednak, że nie można ich dodatkowo ozdobić, by wypełnić całą powierzchnię kawy artem. Może więc wykona wizerunek jakiegoś zwierzęcia? Z tego co słyszał, Kise przepadał za psami, w swoim domu miał ich aż trzy. Może więc jeden z nich Zaraz, jakie to były rasy...?  
–    Swoją drogą, proszę wybaczyć, że był pan zmuszony zostać tak późno – powiedział Kise.  
–    To żaden problem, nie mieszkam przecież daleko stąd – mruknął Kuroko, zajęty zalewaniem kawy spienionym mlekiem, pilnując, by nie utworzyć zbyt szerokiego koła. Następnie chwycił szpikulec i zaczął ostrożnie ozdabiać powierzchnię kawy.  
    Kise nie odpowiedział, przyglądając się jego twarzy. Kiedy w piątkowy wieczór podwiózł Tetsuyę do jego mieszkania, ledwie potrafił ukryć zgorszenie wyglądem bloku mieszkalnego, w którym się ono znajdowało. Błękitnowłosy potrafił szybko wzbudzić w człowieku sympatię i Ryoucie było nieco żal, że biedak zmuszony jest mieszkać w takich warunkach. Dzięki temu zrozumiał w pewnym stopniu odczucia Akashiego, choć nadal nie był pewien, dlaczego Seijuurou stara się mu pomóc.  
    Z tego co wiedział Kise, mężczyźni ledwie się znali i nie łączyło ich nic poza relacją obsługa-klient. To go nieco intrygowało, choć gdy przyglądał się młodemu mężczyźnie, powoli zaczynał dochodzić do wniosku, że jeden z powodów, którymi kierował się Akashi, był wygląd Kuroko.  
    Ryouta nie ukrywał, że Tetsuya go kręcił. Był przeciętnego wzrostu, bo mierzył niecałe sto siedemdziesiąt centymetrów, do tego był szczupły i delikatnie umięśniony. Jego cera była czysta i blada, choć nie tak, by aż przerażała. Do tego duże błękitne oczy i tego samego koloru czupryna włosów. Choć Kise preferował wysokich i silnych facetów, to nie potrafił oprzeć się temu dziwnemu urokowi, jaki roztaczał wokół siebie Tetsuya.  
    Akashi dzwonił do niego kilka razy, ale blondyn nie miał czasu ani odebrać, ani tym bardziej oddzwonić. Teraz jednak zaczął zastanawiać się, czy ci dwaj są kochankami, a Seijuurou pilnuje swojej własności, czy może jednak Ryouta ma okazję na drobny romans.  
–    O której ma pan ostatni autobus?- zapytał.  
–    Chyba o dwudziestej trzeciej dziesięć – odparł Kuroko, pochylając się nad filiżanką kawy i marszcząc lekko brwi.  
–    W takim razie ma pan jeszcze sporo czasu, proszę się nie spieszyć. Choć zaznaczam, że nie będzie to dla mnie żaden problem, by znów pana podwieźć.  
–    Bardzo dziękuję, ale nie chcę ponownie pana kłopotać – powiedział Tetsuya, odkładając szpikulec.- Gotowe. Proszę bardzo, Kise-san. Mam nadzieję, że będzie smakować.  
–    Uhm, itadaki...- zaczął Kise, przysuwając do siebie kawę. Spojrzał na jej powierzchnię, otwierając szeroko oczy, po czym wybuchnął śmiechem.- To... Totoro!  
    Kuroko uśmiechnął się, opierając o blat lady, zadowolony z efektu jego pracy.   
–    Początkowo pomyślałem o pana psach, ale nie mogłem sobie przypomnieć, jakie to rasy. Jak się podoba?  
–    Oh, rany...- Kise wciąż chichotał pod nosem, kiedy unosił filiżankę do ust. Podmuchał ją, po czym upił ostrożny łyk, przymykając z rozkoszą oczy.- Moja decyzja, by ocenić pana jako ostatniego, była jak najbardziej słuszna. Aromat jest doskonały, odpowiednio mocny i przyjemny, a smak... Wiem, że Akashicchi gustuje głównie w espresso, ale od teraz będzie u pana zamawiał tylko capucchino, gwarantuję to panu!  
    Kuroko odetchnął z ulgą, zamykając na moment oczy. Uśmiechnął się, czując jak opanowuje go radość i euforia.  
–    Mam rozumieć, że panu smakuje?- zapytał, chcąc się upewnić.  
–    Jak najbardziej – odpowiedział Kise, mrugając do niego okiem i upijając kolejny łyk.- Daję panu sto dwadzieścia punków na sto!  
–    To całkiem dobry wynik – powiedział Kuroko, uśmiechając się.  
–    W zamian za tę kawę, sam coś dla pana przygotuję. Co pan na to? Oczywiście, jeśli woli pan wrócić już do domu...  
–    Z chęcią się napiję – zgodził się Tetsuya.- Dziękuję bardzo.  
    Ryouta skinął głową, wyraźnie usatysfakcjonowany decyzją błękitnowłosego. Wstał ze swojego miejsca, po czym przysunął się do ekspresu i zaczął przygotowywać kawę. Kuroko w tym czasie podsunął sobie drugie krzesło do lady i usiadł na nim, przyglądając się sprawnym dłoniom dyrektora szkoły.  
–    Cieszę się, że trafił pan do mojej szkoły – powiedział blondyn z uśmiechem.- Rzadko kiedy mam okazję poznać kogoś tak utalentowanego! Akashicchi ma naprawdę dobry gust, wyślę mu jakieś kwiaty w podziękowaniu.  
    Kuroko zarumienił się lekko, słysząc ten komplement. Zaśmiał się nieco nerwowo, przesuwając dłonią po karku.  
–    Zamierza pan zmienić miejsce pracy?- zapytał Kise, zabierając się za spienianie mleka. W sali rozległ się głośny, charakterystyczny dźwięk.  
–    Uhm, nie.- Tetsuya pokręcił przecząco głową.- Otrzymałem lepsze warunki pracy, dlatego zdecydowałem się zostać, przynajmniej na jakiś czas. Potem wynajmę jakąś kawalerkę i wtedy pomyślę o zmianie pracy.   
–    Hmm, kawalerkę?- Ryouta zmarszczył lekko brwi.- Mógłbym panu pomóc w znalezieniu jakiejś. Mam znajomego w bardzo dobrej firmie deweloperskiej. Co prawda ich usługi są drogie, ale mogę poprosić go, by po prostu rozejrzał się za czymś w miarę tanim i przyzwoitym. Skoro i tak ciągle siedzi w nieruchomościach, to może i dla pana coś znajdzie.  
–    Uhm... proszę się nie urazić, ale już i tak mam ogromny dług wobec Akashiego-san. Gdyby jeszcze pan mi pomógł, czułbym się jak niezdolne do samodzielności dziecko...  
–    Oh, absolutnie nie chciałem pana tym urazić!- powiedział pospiesznie Kise, podając mu filiżankę capucchino. Kuroko uśmiechnął się słabo na widok kociego autobusu.- To rzeczywiście mogło źle zabrzmieć... Oh, rany, proszę o tym zapomnieć – westchnął Ryouta, ukrywając twarz w dłoniach. Zrobiło mu się głupio, bo zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że przecież błękitnowłosy był świadom zarówno swojego statusu społecznego jak i statusu Kise. Proponowanie mu pomocy zaraz po tym, jak sporą otrzymał od innego bogacza, było jak charytatywna pomoc dziecku z sierocińca.  
    Kuroko uśmiechnął się lekko, ostrożnie upijając łyk niezwykle aromatycznej kawy. Do tej pory starał się naśladować blondyna, dodając tych samych proporcji, których dodawał dyrektor podczas pokazów, jednak mimo to jego kawa nie mogła się równać z kawą samego mistrza.  
–    Nie musi się pan tym przejmować, nie czuję się urażony – powiedział łagodnie.- I bardzo dziękuję za pana ofertę pomocy.  
–    Jeszcze raz przepraszam...- westchnął Ryouta, siadając obok niego i łapczywie chwytając za swoją filiżankę.- Najlepiej będzie, jeśli obaj o tym zapomnimy.- Kise zerknął na swój zegarek na ręce.- Ma pan jeszcze prawie ponad czterdzieści minut do autobusu. Możemy w spokoju wypić kawę i porozmawiać. Kiedy podwoziłem pana w piątek, wspominał pan, że pochodzi pan z Okayamy. Ta okolica słynie z przepysznej cukierni pana Hoshi. Cóż mogło zmusić pana do wyjazdu, posiadając w sąsiedztwie taki skarb?  
–    Rzeczywiście „w sąsiedztwie” - powiedział z uśmiechem Kuroko.- Mieszkałem dwa domy dalej. Moja mama prawie codziennie chodzi tam po babeczki.  
–    Ahh, zazdroszczę – zaśmiał się Ryouta.- Kiedy byłem tam ostatnio, nakupowałem sobie sporych kawałków wszystkich rodzajów ciast, jakie tam mieli. Żałuję, że nie wziąłem całego z żurawiną. Kto by pomyślał, że będzie taki pyszny...  
–    Dawno nie odwiedzałem rodziny, ale mama wspominała, że poszerzyli swój asortyment.   
–    Muszę załatwić sobie wolne – westchnął ciężko Kise.- Szczerze panu powiem, że proponowałem właścicielowi cukierni, by otworzył jeden lokal w Tokio, ale uparł się, że nikogo nie wyśle do tak zatłoczonej stolicy.  
–    Hoshi-san lubi rodzinną atmosferę – powiedział Kuroko.- Duże miasta zupełnie do niego nie pasują. A pan, panie Kise? Od dziecka mieszka pan w Tokio?  
–    Tak, urodziłem się tutaj i wychowałem – potwierdził Ryouta, upijając łyk kawy.- W młodości... yy, znaczy nie, to kiepsko brzmi, w końcu mam dopiero dwadzieścia osiem lat... kiedy byłem nastolatkiem – poprawił się, uśmiechając do Kuroko.- moja starsza siostra wysyłała mnie na castingi, chcąc, żebym został zawodowym modelem. To pozornie łatwa praca, w końcu wystarczy ładnie się ustawić i uśmiechnąć do obiektywu. Początkowo nawet mi się to podobało, ale na studiach to rzuciłem i postanowiłem otworzyć szkołę dla baristów. Pewnie pan nie uwierzy, ale kiedy zaczynałem prawie ponad siedem lat temu, moja „szkoła” była wielkości garażu. Miałem tylko cztery zestawy dla baristów.- Kise roześmiał się lekko.- Rodzice mówili, że mam dać sobie spokój, bo dużo na tym nie zarobię, ale proszę, jak bardzo rozrosło się moje szczeniackie marzenie.   
–    Prawdziwy z pana szczęściarz, Kise-san.  
–    A jakie było bądź jest pana marzenie, Kuroko-san?  
–    Cóż...- Kuroko objął dłońmi filiżankę, przekrzywiając lekko głowę.- Chciałem napisać książkę. Zacząłem nad nią pracować pod koniec liceum, ale potem musiałem pomóc finansowo rodzicom i do tej pory nie mam czasu się za nią wziąć. Może napiszę coś na emeryturze.  
–    Oh, proszę tak nie mówić, na pewno znajdzie pan... ah!- Kise krzyknął z przestrachem, kiedy uniósł filiżankę do ust, a ta wysunęła się spomiędzy jego palców, lądując na jego kolanie. Niestety, jej zawartość nie oblała jego, a Kuroko.  
–    Cholera!- syknął błękitnowłosy, wstając raptownie i próbując odsunąć gorący materiał spodni od skóry.   
–    Najmocniej pana przepraszam!- pisnął Kise, zakrywając usta dłońmi i z przerażeniem patrząc na młodego mężczyznę.- To... to samo spadło...ah, serweta, gdzie ta pieprzona serweta?!- Blondyn otworzył pospiesznie jedną z szafek i zaczął ją przeszukiwać. Po chwili wyjął białą serwetę i podał ją Kuroko. Błękitnowłosy chwycił ją i przycisnął najpierw do lewego uda, następnie do prawego.- Proszę mi wybaczyć, naprawdę nie chciałem...  
–    Nic się nie stało, to był wypadek – westchnął Tetsuya.  
–    Wie pan co, powinniśmy mieć w magazynie czarne spodnie dla praktykantów, zaraz panu przyniosę, proszę tu poczekać!  
    Kuroko nie odpowiedział, zajęty przykładaniem serwety do uda. Oparzenie piekło jak diabli, a wiedział, że jeśli szybko nie ściągnie spodni, będzie jeszcze gorzej.  
    Ale rozbierać się tak w środku sali...?  
    Nawet jeśli szkoła była opustoszała, to i tak czuł się okropnie zawstydzony, gdy rozpinał pasek, a następnie rozporek. Zsunął spodnie do kolan, siadając na krześle i krzywiąc się na widok zaczerwienionych plam na bladej skórze.  
    Ryouta wrócił po niecałej minucie, z kompletem stroju baristy w dłoniach. Odłożył go na blat stołu, po czym sięgnął po nowe serwety, zmoczył je wodą i podał Tetsuyi.  
–    Jeszcze raz przepraszam... Natychmiast odwiozę pana do domu, mogę nawet zapłacić odszkodowanie, czy coś...  
    Kuroko parsknął cicho, rozbawiony. Pokręcił głową, przykładając mokry materiał do ud.  
–    Naprawdę nic się nie stało, do jutra zejdzie – powiedział.  
–    Ale mi wstyd, cały dzień zaliczam z panem jakieś wtopy...- Kise stanął obok niego, niepewien, co ma robić.  
–    Nie ukrywam, że też mnie to zastanawia – rzekł z uśmiechem błękitnowłosy.  
–    A na dodatek zmarnowałem moją kawę... Zmoczyć jeszcze raz te serwety?  
–    Dziękuję, nie trzeba. Myślę, że mogę się już ubrać.  
    Kise skinął głową, podając mu spodnie. Przygryzając lekko wargę, patrzył jak Kuroko zdejmuje buty, by ściągnąć poplamione spodnie. Mimo wszystko całkiem podobała mu się ta sytuacja, w końcu miał okazję zobaczyć niemal w połowie nagiego Tetsuyę. Podobały mu się jego blade nogi, a delikatna wypukłość w bokserkach skupiała na sobie wzrok blondyna.  
–    Heh... ma pan ładne nogi, panie Kuroko – mruknął Ryouta, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.  
    Tetsuya, który właśnie naciągał eleganckie czarne spodnie zatrzymał się w połowie ud, spoglądając na dyrektora. Mężczyzna opierał się dłońmi o blat lady, przyglądając mu się spokojnie z uśmiechem na twarzy. Wyglądało na to, że najwyraźniej nie miał zamiaru ani odwrócić głowy, ani sprostować wypowiedzianego zdania.  
    Błękitnowłosy spuścił wzrok, powoli wsuwając spodnie do końca. Przełknął ślinę, zastanawiając się, czy słowa Kise sprzed chwili były zwykłym komplementem, czy może raczej zalotnym podtekstem.   
    Czy to możliwe, że blondyn gustował w mężczyznach?  
    Kuroko przygryzł lekko wargę, zostawiając rozpięty rozporek oraz guzik, po czym zaczął ściągać z siebie koszulkę. Widział jak Kise mierzy go spojrzeniem, prostując się nieco. Nadal nie był pewien, czy mężczyzna jest poważny wobec niego, dlatego nie spieszył się i spokojnie złożył swoje ubrania. Następnie spojrzał wyczekująco na Kise, zerknąwszy znacząco na przyniesioną przez niego białą koszulę.   
    Ryouta ociągał się z podaniem mu jej. Spojrzał na nią, powoli ujmując ją w dłoń. Spojrzał z boku na Kuroko, a potem odchrząknął cicho i podał mu koszulę.  
    Tetsuya poczuł przyjemny, ciepły dreszcz spływający po jego plecach. Wyglądało na to, że Kise naprawdę jest nim zainteresowany. Błękitnowłosy nie mógł ukrywać, że mężczyzna również mu się podobał – rzadko kiedy miał okazję choćby przelotnie spojrzeć na kogoś tak przystojnego, nie będącego aktorem czy modelem z telewizji bądź gazety.   
    Czuł, że jego serce przyspiesza nieznacznie, mocniej uderzając w klatce piersiowej. Odebrał koszulę i przez chwilę trzymał ją w dłoniach. Następnie uniósł wzrok na Kise, który w dalszym ciągu mu się przyglądał, opierając lewy łokieć o blat.   
–    Mam ją założyć?- zapytał cicho Kuroko.  
    Błysk w oczach blondyna był ledwie dostrzegalny, jednak stanowił wyraźną odpowiedź. Tetsuya przełknął nerwowo ślinę, kiedy Kise zbliżył się do niego, powoli kładąc dłonie na jego biodrach. Nie miał w zwyczaju uprawiać przygodnego seksu, ale...  
    Kto oparłby się takiemu przystojniakowi?  
    Kiedy Ryouta pochylił się nad nim, przyciskając go do siebie i całując, błękitnowłosy przymknął z rozkoszą oczy. Na oślep odłożył koszulę, wyczuwając, że zahaczył nią o filiżankę swojej kawy i przewrócił ją, jednak żaden z nich się tym nie przejął. Kise zamruczał cicho, wsuwając język do jego ust i pogłębiając pocałunek.  
    To, że całował tak świetnie w ogóle nie zaskoczyło Kuroko. Przechylił lekko głowę dla wygodniejszej pozycji, wsuwając dłoń w miękkie włosy Kise i przyciągając go do siebie. Ryoucie najwyraźniej się to spodobało, ponieważ uśmiechnął się na krótko między pocałunkami, przesuwając powoli dłonie na jego pośladki.   
    Był zachwycony ustami Tetsuyi. Były idealne, choć ciężkie do opisania – miękkie i odrobinę twarde jednocześnie. Co prawda pieszczota ta podobała się blondynowi, jednak był ciekaw, co jeszcze jego kochanek potrafi robić tak sprawnymi ustami.  
    Odpiął niecierpliwie pasek swoich spodni, nie odrywając jednak warg od Kuroko. Obaj zaczęli wolnym krokiem przesuwać się do niewielkiego stołu. Gdy do niego dotarli, Ryouta oparł się o niego tyłem, jednocześnie rozpinając guziki swojej białej koszuli.  
    Kuroko nie musiał czekać na sygnał. Kiedy blondyn uporał się z zapięciem, natychmiast oderwał się od jego ust i, szarpiąc się z rozporkiem jego spodni jednocześnie zaczął obsypywać pocałunkami nagą klatkę piersiową. Słyszał jak oddech Ryouty przyspiesza, czuł na głowie jego niecierpliwą dłoń, delikatnie naciskającą, dając znak, by przeszedł do konkretów. Klęknął więc przed nim, zsuwając jego spodnie wraz z bielizną do połowy ud. Członek Kise nie był jeszcze w stanie erekcji, dlaczego błękitnowłosy chwycił go w dłoń i uniósł delikatnie, by na początek zająć się jądrami. Przyssał się do nich, zerkając z dołu na zarumienioną twarz Ryouty by upewnić się, że blondynowi odpowiada ta pieszczota. Kiedy przymknął oczy i odrzucił głowę do tyłu, Kuroko odebrał to za potwierdzenie. Przygryzł leciutko cienką skórę, a następnie polizał całego członka po długości, by na koniec przyssać się do jego czubka.  
    Kise jęknął cicho, czując narastające podniecenie. Wprawny, gorący język Tetsuyi zdecydowanie odpowiadał jego upodobaniom, choć wolał nie przyznawać się mężczyźnie, co tak naprawdę rajcuje go w seksie. Ostatecznie zwykłe pieszczoty też spełniały swoją rolę, ale to już zależało od partnera, którego sobie wybrał.  
    Gdy jego członek stwardniał i wyprężył się w dłoni Kuroko, błękitnowłosy wsunął go do ust, powolnym ruchem zagłębiając aż po gardło. Wycofał się ostrożnie w akompaniamencie przyspieszonego oddechu blondyna, by po chwili znów powtórzyć to. Gdy przyzwyczaił się do tego uczucia, mógł przyspieszyć tempo, co kilka sekund wypuszczając penisa Kise z ust, by zaczerpnąć powietrza. Spoglądał przy tym na niego z dołu, usatysfakcjonowany z jego reakcji. Po chwili zaprzestał ruchów i podniósł się, ocierając kroczem o krocze Ryouty. Był już wystarczająco podniecony i nie chciał dłużej czekać.  
–    Masz prezerwatywę?- zapytał.  
–    Taa... - westchnął Kise.- W portfelu.  
–    Tylko mi nie mów, że portfel masz w swoim gabinecie..  
–    Hmhm...- Ryouta zachichotał, całując go lekko.- Na całe szczęście zabrałem go ze sobą.   
–    Chcesz to zrobić tutaj?  
–    Nie musisz się martwić, w szkole zostaliśmy tylko my i przysypiający portier.   
–    Nie chciałbym, żebyś przeze mnie miał problemy.  
–    Ludzi da się uciszyć na wiele sposobów – wymruczał Kise, gryząc delikatnie jego wargę.- Ale na chwilę obecną są pewne priorytety...  
    Kuroko uśmiechnął się lekko, odpowiadając na pocałunek i przesuwając dłonią po członku blondyna.  
    Zapowiadała się ciekawa noc w jego życiu.  
  
  
  
  



	13. Chapter 13

    Odgłos tykającego zegara rozchodził się niemal echem po jego apartamencie. Chociaż wokół panował spokój i żaden inny dźwięk nie przerywał monotonnego tyk-tyk-tyk, wydawać by się mogło, że lada moment ogromny wybuch rozniesie wszystko, co znajdowało się w zasięgu wzroku.  
    Akashi Seijuurou siedział przy swoim biurku, z jedną nogą zgiętą w kolanie i stopą opartą o siedzenie krzesła. Wpatrywał się w ekran swojego laptopa, sącząc powoli czerwone wino. Podczas seansu zdołał w rekordowym jak dla niego tempie opróżnić całą butelkę, teraz zaś otwarł kolejną.  
    Było już późno, zbliżała się godzina dwudziesta trzecia, a on niemal od trzydziestu minut nie ruszał się ze swojego miejsca, uważnie śledząc każdy ruch, każdy gest i każdy uśmieszek dwójki bohaterów nagrania. Patrzył jak wysoki, blondwłosy mężczyzna powoli unosi błękitnowłosego towarzysza i sadowi go na niskim stole. Patrzył jak rozsuwa mu nogi, nieustannie całując jego różowe usta, a następnie powoli zniża się do jego krocza i przesuwa językiem po nabrzmiałym członku.  
    Smakuje go. Próbuje, poznaje go tak dokładnie, jak tylko wybrani mogą.  
    Akashi poczuł, że ślina napływa do jego ust na samą myśl o tym. Drżącą delikatnie dłonią odkłada kieliszek na biurko i dolewa sobie wina, rozlewając je po blacie. Przesuwa cienkie szkło do warg i łapczywie upija kilka sporych łyków. Czerwony napój spływa do jego żołądka, i choć jest chłodny, pozostawia za sobą palący szlak w przełyku.   
    Znów popełnił błąd. Jeszcze gorszy od poprzedniego. I o ile tamten można było jeszcze naprawić, tak tego się nie dało. Nie mógł cofnąć czasu, nie mógł obrać innej ścieżki niż ta, na którą zdecydował się wcześniej.  
    Żal ściskał jego serce, napierał ciężko na klatkę piersiową.   
    Westchnął głośno, kiedy blondyn wspiął się na stół, przygniatając do blatu delikatnie zarumienionego partnera. Rozłożył jego nogi, sięgając palcami do wrażliwego odbytu, zaczął pieścić go i drażnić. Choć Akashi nie mógł nic usłyszeć, to jednak wyobraźnia sama podsuwała mu dźwięki rozkoszy, jakie wydawał z siebie błękitnowłosy.  
    A potem zobaczył, jak jego stary przyjaciel wsuwa swojego członka w ciasny otwór Kuroko Tetsuyi i zaczyna się w nim poruszać.  
    Sam nie wiedział, co brzydziło go bardziej – akt, do którego doszło między nimi, czy jego własne podniecenie sceną, której był świadkiem.  
    Kuroko wyginał lekko biodra, marszcząc brwi. Objął ramionami Kise, przyciągając go do siebie. Ryouta nie bawił się w delikatność, poruszał się w nim dość gwałtownie, przerywając pocałunki za pewne po to, by odetchnąć. Wyglądało na to, że obaj dobrze się bawią i cieszą wzajemną obecnością.  
    Akashi zastanawiał się czy to, co właśnie czuje, jest zazdrością. Odstawił powoli kieliszek, po czym wyłączył ekran i zamknął laptopa. Nie miał zamiaru dłużej na to patrzeć. Nie miał zamiaru dłużej dbać o błękitnowłosego.  
    Kuroko Tetsuya dopuścił się zdrady. Seijuurou zaoferował mu pomoc, okazał swą dobroć, posyłając go do Ryouty, a on tak zwyczajnie puścił się z nim, poddał mu się, ofiarował mu swoje ciało, choć jeszcze parę dni wcześniej był zmuszany do tego rodzaju stosunku.  
    Kuroko Tetsuya zachowywał się jak przeciętna prostytutka.  
    A takich Akashi nienawidzi najbardziej.  
    Czerwonowłosy wstał od biurka i chwycił w połowie opróżnioną butelkę wina. Pociągnął z niej spory łyk, choć nigdy wcześniej tego nie robił – uważał, że jest to gest wulgarny i obrzydliwy, który nie przystoi gentlemanowi takiemu jak on. Teraz jednak nie przejmował się dobrym wychowaniem. Z hukiem postawił butelkę z powrotem na stole, po czym wyjął z szuflady biurka długi, ostry nóż oraz klucz z wygrawerowanym liściem klonu. Następnie udał się do pokoju, który do tej pory należał do Kuroko.  
    Długo nie zapalał światła, przyglądając się jedynie czarnym plamom na ścianach, widocznym dzięki świetle salonowego żyrandola. Liczne cienie wokół prześlizgiwały się szybko przed jego uważnym wzrokiem, czmychające ku ciemnościom w jego obliczu.  
    Lampa zabłysła, kiedy wcisnął przełącznik. Teraz mógł przyjrzeć się dokładnie wszystkim zdjęciom i plakatom, które i tak znał na pamięć. Gdyby zamknął oczy, mógłby po kolei wymieniać każdą widoczną na nich mimikę twarzy o dużych błękitnych oczach.  
    Jednak nie zrobił tego. Ruszył w kierunku przeciwległej ściany, patrząc wprost na fotografię, na której Kuroko Tetsuya uśmiechał się delikatnie do siedmioletniej dziewczynki, podając jej truskawkowy deser.   
    Wyglądał tak łagodnie i niewinnie, taki pełen dobroci i spokoju. Zupełne przeciwieństwo tego, co prezentował teraz na nagraniu.  
    Pierwszy cios wyprowadził między oczy. Ostrze noża trafiło idealnie w środek, przebijając zdjęcie. Jego czubek wbił się w ścianę, pozostawiając za sobą cienką prostą linię. Kolejny wbił się w jego prawy policzek, potem w oko. Następne były przypadkowe, Akashi nie był zdolny do zapamiętania ich wszystkich.  
    Nawet jeśli chciał postępować zgodnie z ich kolejnością, kiedy spotka się z błękitnowłosym na żywo.  
    Akashi zacisnął zęby, z jego gardła wydobył się jęk, kiedy chwycił mocniej nóż i przesunął nim w dół, upadając na kolana. Podłużna linia przecięła na pół kilka pojedynczych zdjęć. Gdy jęk zamienił się w krzyk, Seijuurou wstał raptownie i zaczął ciskać ostrzem na oślep, dziurawiąc wszystkie fotografie i plakaty, wycinając oczy, tnąc uśmiechy, drąc twarze. Wszystkie. Na każdej ścianie.   
    Odrzucił nóż, rzucając się na stół, chwycił ramkę z ulubionym zdjęciem, po czym cisnął je w kominek. Rozległ się dźwięk tłuczonego szkła. Dysząc, czerwonowłosy znów powrócił do zdjęć, zrywając je ze ścian i wrzucając do paleniska. Drżącymi dłońmi chwycił zapałki, rozpalił kilka za jednym razem i podpalił stos papieru z wizerunkiem tego, którego do tej pory niemal wielbił niczym bóstwo.  
–    Zabiję... zabiję... zamorduję...- szeptał do siebie, zrywając kolejne fotografie i wrzucając je do ognia.- Nie pozwolę mu odetchnąć, powyrywam mu wszystkie członki, wytnę wnętrzności, a potem poćwiartuję go i powieszę sobie jego głowę jako trofeum!- Ostatnie zdanie wrzasnął na cały głos. Stanął na środku pokoju z głową odrzuconą do tyłu, oddychając głęboko i starając się uspokoić. Czuł nieprzyjemne pulsowanie w czaszce, uczucie, którego nie znosił, odkąd tylko zaczęło pojawiać się w jego życiu.  
    Sapnął ciężko, kręcąc głową, a potem roześmiał się głośno. Ściskając w dłoni nóż, wyszedł z pokoju i wyszedł ze swojego apartamentu. Nie przejmował się zamknięciem drzwi na klucz – po prostu ruszył korytarzem, ruchem dłoni sprawdzając, czy w kieszeni jego spodni nadal tkwią kluczyki do samochodu.  
    Winda znajdowała się na parterze, podczas gdy on przebywał na najwyższym, dwudziestym ósmym piętrze. Nie miał ochoty za nią czekać, więc pchnął drzwi prowadzące na klatkę schodową i zaczął spokojnym krokiem schodzić na dół.  
    Złość powoli mu przechodziła, ustępując miejsca zimnemu wyrachowaniu. Jego spojrzenie zobojętniało, spokój ogarnął jego umysł i jedyne, o czym teraz myślał, to wypełnienie swoich priorytetów.   
    Kiedy wszedł do holu na parterze, na jego twarzy gościł już delikatny uśmiech.   
–    Ah, Akashi-san!- rozległo się nagle nawoływanie.- Dobrze, że pana widzę, chciałem z panem porozmawiać!  
    Akashi zatrzymał się i odwrócił powoli, patrząc chłodno na nieco otyłego siwego mężczyznę, który ruszył w jego stronę z poważną miną. Znał go aż za dobrze – był to jego sąsiad, mieszkający tuż pod nim i nieustannie wynajdujący pierwsze lepsze zażalenia i skargi na jego temat.   
–    Widziałem pana ostatnio w stanie nietrzeźwym, Akashi-san – rzucił, przyglądając mu się spod byka.- Ostatnio zdarza się to coraz częściej! Co to ma znaczyć? Chyba nie chce pan, żeby media dowiedziały się, iż dyrektor tak sławnej firmy jest zwykłym pijakiem? Trochę godności, na miłość boską! I... och, czy ja znowu czuję od pana alkohol?! Proszę się opamiętać i przestać zachowywać jak przysłowiowy przedstawiciel tak zwanych meneli, bo inaczej...ugh!- Mężczyzna stęknął głośno, wybałuszając oczy na czerwonowłosego. Jego szklany wzrok zielonych oczu powędrował powoli w dół, wprost na wbity w jego brzuch nóż. Twarz starca wyrażała zdumienie i strach – ulubione emocje Akashiego.  
–    Oczywiście, Takeshi-san – powiedział łagodnie Seijuurou.- Ostatni raz widzi mnie pan pod wpływem alkoholu. Proszę pozdrowić ode mnie małżonkę.  
    Czerwonowłosy wyszarpnął nóż, patrząc z uśmiechem jak mężczyzna pada na ziemię, krztusząc się własną krwią. Klęknął powoli przy jego ciele, a potem ze stoickim spokojem ponownie wbił nóż w jego brzuch – jeden raz, drugi, trzeci. Przeniósł się na klatkę piersiową, z szaleńczym chichotem dziurawiąc cały tors. Na sam koniec czubkiem ostrza wyrzeźbił na jego wysokim czole kieliszek oraz butelkę.  
–    Na zdrowie, Takeshi-san – mruknął, wstając.  
    Uśmiechnął się do trupa po raz ostatni, a potem wyszedł z apartamentowca, nucąc cicho pod nosem.

  
***

  
    Kuroko już dawno nie miał tak dobrego humoru. Co prawda na początku niezbyt dobrze czuł się ze świadomością, że przespał się z praktycznie obcym facetem, ale ostatecznie stwierdził, że przecież żyje się raz – czasem robi się głupie rzeczy i czasem się za nie żałuje, ale przyda się od czasu do czasu odrobina pikanterii.  
    No, jemu trafiła się całkiem spora „odrobina”, ale co tam. Dobrze się bawił i szczerze wątpił, by miał kiedykolwiek tego pożałować.  
    Ponieważ miał jeszcze trochę czasu do autobusu, przekonał Kise, by ten nie podwoził go do domu. Głównym powodem tej decyzji było jednak to, że błękitnowłosy obawiał się, iż na jednej rundzie seksu się nie skończy, a przecież jutro rano miał iść do pracy.  
    Mężczyzna zapiął kurtkę po samą szyję, wciskając następnie dłonie do kieszeni. Powietrze na zewnątrz było mroźne i kłuło nieprzyjemnie, zwłaszcza, że jego ciało było rozgrzane po wcześniejszych pieszczotach z Kise.  
    Kiedy Kuroko wyjął komórkę, by spojrzeć na godzinę, z lekkim niepokojem zorientował się, że do odjazdu autobusu zostało tylko kilka minut. Przygryzając wargę skręcił w jedną z bocznych uliczek, by skrótem dotrzeć szybciej do przystanka.   
    Nie od razu usłyszał za sobą kroki. Dopiero po chwili, gdy był w połowie drogi, rozpoznał znajomy dźwięk. Odwrócił się, nie zatrzymując, przesunął spojrzeniem po otoczeniu, jednak nikogo nie zobaczył. Dopiero po chwili dostrzegł wyłaniającą się zza kontenera sylwetkę, która ruszyła w jego stronę.  
    Tetsuya przełknął nerwowo ślinę i odwrócił się, przyspieszając nieco kroku. Wiedział, że w okolicach często grasują złodzieje, jednak tym razem zrezygnował z ostrożności, by zdążyć na ostatni autobus do domu.  
    Nie sądził, że to może okazać się jego błędem.  
    Z naprzeciwka rozległ się głośny sygnał policyjnej syreny. To dodało mu nieco otuchy, jednak tylko na kilka naiwnych sekund – ponieważ dźwięk ten zagłuszył wszystkie inne w najbliższym otoczeniu.  
    Było za późno, kiedy Kuroko chciał się odwrócić i upewnić, że oddalił się od śledzącej go sylwetki. Nagle został brutalnie pchnięty i przygwożdżony do ściany budynku po jego lewej stronie. Jęknął głośno, czując tępy ból głowy spowodowany uderzeniem o zimne cegły. Chciał dotknąć obolałego miejsca, jednak strach sparaliżował jego ciało, kiedy poczuł na plecach ucisk.  
    Napastnik miał nóż.   
    I właśnie przyłożył mu go do kręgosłupa.  
–    Czego chcesz?- zapytał Kuroko drżącym tonem.- Nie mam przy sobie zbyt wiele...!  
–    Oh, niczego od ciebie nie chcę – usłyszał męski szept. Poczuł ciepły powiew jego oddechu na swoim uchu.- Po prostu chcę cię zabić.   
–    Co...?- wyjąkał przerażony Kuroko, wybałuszając oczy.- Nie, proszę...  
    To była jedna z najgorszych chwil jakie go spotkały. Tylko raz czuł tak ogromny strach i obawę przed utratą własnego życia. Wyjeżdżając z Okayamy miał nadzieję, że już nigdy go to nie spotka, że już nigdy ta sytuacja się nie powtórzy. Uciekł do Tokio po to, by nie zostać zabitym. Ledwie wiązał koniec z końcem, miał na głowie masę problemów, ale jednak żył. A teraz, gdy w końcu dostał szansę by polepszyć swoje życie, ma tak po prostu zginąć?  
    Nie było o tym mowy – nie miał zamiaru poddać się tak łatwo.  
    Zbierając się na odwagę i stawiając wszystko na jedną kartę, odwrócił się, zamachując łokciem i uderzając napastnika w twarz. Ten jednak najwyraźniej przewidział jego ruch i zdążył odsunąć się, a kiedy Kuroko ruszył do ucieczki, chwycił go za kurtkę i pociągnął, siłą odwracając go ku sobie i wymierzając mu solidny cios z pięści.  
    Tetsuya upadł ze stękiem na ziemię. Napastnik dopadł go niemal natychmiast, wbijając nóż w jego brzuch. Nie zdążył jednak w porę zasłonić ust Kuroko, z jego gardła zdążył wydobyć się przeciągły krzyk. Błękitnowłosy miał nadzieję, że ktoś go usłyszał, bo jeśli nie...  
    Z przerażeniem patrzył jak mężczyzna, śmiejąc się, unosi rękę z nożem tuż nad jego głową. Widział jak ostrze błyska złowieszczo, a następnie mknie ku niemu jakby w zwolnionym tempie.   
    A potem rozległ się odgłos uderzenia, a napastnik z jękiem rzucił się w bok, upadając na zimny beton.   
–    Wszystko w porządku?- Kuroko usłyszał zaniepokojony męski głos.  
–    Agh... nie...- jęknął.- Dźgnął mnie...  
–    Niech pan nie wykonuje niepotrzebnych ruchów, już dzwonię po karetkę...  
–    Nie!- wykrzyknął Kuroko, czując zbierające się w oczach łzy.- Nie mogę... proszę nie dzwonić...  
–    Jest pan ranny, trzeba to...!  
–    Nie mogę iść do szpitala – stęknął Kuroko.- Nie mam zapłaconego ubezpieczenia... wpadnę w długi...  
–    Przejmuje się pan długami?- westchnął męski głos.  
    Kuroko jakby przez mgłę widział, jak sylwetka nowo przybyłego mężczyzny podnosi się z klęczek i podchodzi do najwyraźniej nieprzytomnego napastnika. Kucał przy nim przez krótką chwilę. Tetsuya domyślił się, że mężczyzna sprawdza, czy żyje.  
–    Mieszkam niedaleko, zabiorę pana do siebie. Na miejscu opatrzy pana mój przyjaciel, jest lekarzem.  
–    Ja... nie mogę pana...  
–    W porządku, najważniejsze, żeby pan przeżył.- Mężczyzna zdjął z siebie sweter i przycisnął go do rany Kuroko.- Proszę trzymać to mocno, musi pan zatamować krwawienie. Da pan radę wstać?  
–    Tak... Myślę, że tak.  
    Zarzucając ramię przez szyję mężczyzny, błękitnowłosy wstał z jękiem. Drżał na całym ciele, uciskając ranę i starając się utrzymać na trzęsących się nogach. Nie było to łatwe zadanie, nawet jeśli jego wybawca mu pomagał.   
–    Trzeba zadzwonić na policję...- mruknął Kuroko.- Ten facet nie chciał pieniędzy, on... powiedział, że chce mnie po prostu zabić...  
–    Najpierw trzeba się zająć tobą, Kuroko-san.  
–    Ale on może wkrótce ponownie... eh? S-skąd pan mnie zna...?  
–    Proszę?- Mężczyzna był wyraźnie zaskoczony.- Rozumiem, że jest ciemno, ale nie poznaje mnie pan po głosie? Jestem Akashi Seijuurou, stały klient restauracji, w której pan pracuje.  
–    Oh rany...- Tetsuya westchnął ciężko.- No i znowu mnie pan ratuje...  
–    Lepiej, żeby nic pan teraz nie mówił, to pogorszy tylko pana stan. Zaparkowałem niedaleko, proszę wytrzymać.  
    Kuroko czuł się doprawdy fatalnie. Nie dość, że prawie został zamordowany, to na dodatek znów zawdzięczał pomoc Akashiemu Seijuurou, a gdyby tego było mało, to przyznał mu nawet, że nie ma opłaconego ubezpieczenia, przez co w szpitalu zapewne musiałby zapłacić ogromną sumę za leczenie. Wystarczyło mu, że Akashi wiedział w jak obskurnym miejscu pracuje, nie musiał również znać na wylot jego sytuacji finansowej...  
–    Jest mi tak głupio...- westchnął słabo, kiedy Seijuurou pomagał mu wsiąść do czarnej, luksusowej Tesli.  
–    Za dużo się pan przejmuje – stwierdził Akashi, po czym zatrzasnął drzwi i pospiesznym krokiem obszedł samochód. Wsiadł za kierownicę i odpalił silnik, od razu ustawiając ogrzewanie.- Można być samodzielnym aż do bólu, ale to nie ma sensu, kiedy zostaje się ze wszystkim samemu. Proszę pozwolić sobie trochę pomóc, zwłaszcza, że został pan napadnięty.  
–    Jesteśmy sobie obcy...- wymamrotał Kuroko, z niepokojem zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że mimo ciepłego powietrza wypełniającego auto, jest mu coraz zimniej.  
–    Więc poznamy się bliżej – powiedział Akashi, ruszając.- Może się pan do mnie zwracać po prostu „Akashi”, a ja będę panu mówił „Kuroko”. Myślę, że to będzie dobry początek.  
–    Ja... sądzę, że jednak nie powinienem...  
–    Chodzi panu o to, że jestem bogaty?- Seijuurou zerknął na niego z ukosa, szybko jednak wracając spojrzeniem na drogę.- Przyznam panu szczerze, że nie mam wielu znajomych, którzy nie mieszkają w luksusowych apartamentowcach, ale to nie oznacza, że nie mam do takich ludzi szacunku, czy też że gardzę ich statusem społecznym. Ani moja, ani pańska sytuacja finansowa nie gra tutaj żadnej roli. Nie pomagam panu, ponieważ jest mi pana żal i panu współczuję. Po prostu uważam, że zasługuje pan na coś lepszego. Dlatego zaproponowałem panu kursy na baristę. Co najwyraźniej okazało się być błędem...  
–    Eh? Błędem?- Kuroko poprawił się na fotelu, krzywiąc z bólu. Oddychał coraz szybciej, starając się powstrzymać napływające do oczu łzy. Ból był nie do zniesienia.  
    Akashi nie odzywał się przez dłuższą chwilę. Kiedy błękitnowłosy na niego spojrzał, dostrzegł, że mężczyzna przełyka ślinę. Jego wzrok był dość chłodny, ale nie nieprzyjemny.   
–    Ostatecznie został pan zaatakowany – mruknął w końcu.- Dziś był ostatni dzień kursu, prawda?  
–    Ah... tak.- Kuroko westchnął drżąco.- Ale przecież to nie pana wina. Chciałem pospieszyć się na autobus, więc wybrałem skrót. Nikt nie mógł wiedzieć, że siedzi tam jakiś psychopata.  
    Seijuurou skinął jedynie głową w odpowiedzi, skręcając w stronę szerokiej bramy prowadzącej do luksusowego apartamentowca. Naciskając pilot Akashi otwarł podziemny garaż i wjechał do niego, parkując na jednym z pierwszych miejsc.  
    Wyjście z auta stanowiło dla Kuroko większy problem niż wejście. Krzyknął głośno, zaciskając mocno zęby, kiedy Akashi ostrożnie chwycił go pod ramię i pomógł wysiąść. Powoli udali się w kierunku windy, poczekali chwilę, aż ta zjedzie z dwudziestego piętra.  
–    Zadzwonię po mojego przyjaciela, żeby przyszedł do mojego mieszkania – powiedział Akashi, wolną dłonią sięgając po swoją komórkę. Winda bezszelestnie ruszyła w górę.  
–    Przepraszam za kłopot...  
–    Shintarou? Przyjdź do mnie natychmiast, zabierz ze sobą rzeczy niezbędne do opatrzenia rany po dźgnięciu nożem w brzuch. Pospiesz się, sytuacja nie wygląda za dobrze.  
–    Naprawdę jest aż tak źle?- zapytał zaniepokojony Kuroko, patrząc z przestrachem to w czerwone, to w złote oko Akashiego.  
–    To jeszcze nie tragedia, chciałem po prostu wzbudzić w nim niepokój, żeby się nie ociągał – odpowiedział Seijuurou, uśmiechając się do niego łagodnie.- Wszystko będzie dobrze, nie martw się na zapas. Uciskaj ranę.  
    Kuroko skinął słabo głową, czując, że traci siły nawet na to, by cokolwiek powiedzieć. Jego ciało stawało się coraz cięższe, nogi nie były w stanie trzymać go w pionie. Powieki same powoli opadały, a otoczenia zaczęło wirować.  
    Tetsuya stracił przytomność.  
  
  



	14. Chapter 14

    Miał wrażenie, jakby wszystko zaczęło walić mu się na głowę.  
    Stał w salonie obok drzwi prowadzących do jego sypialni, opierając się o ścianę ze skrzyżowanymi na piersiach rękoma. Przyglądał się uważnie sprawnym dłoniom Midorimy, jego długim palcom, które z precyzją zszywały kilkucentymetrową ranę. Na szczęście ostrze noża nie uszkodziło żadnych narządów wewnętrznych, wizyta w szpitalu nie była więc konieczna.  
    Pierwszy raz od bardzo dawna czuł się tak podle. Chwila, w której triumfował na samą myśl, że zabije błękitnowłosego mężczyznę wydawała się być tak odległa, że ledwie dostrzegał ją w przebłyskach swoich myśli. Nie był do końca pewien, jak to się stało, że Kuroko leżał teraz na jego kanapie, a z jego brzucha wypływał czerwony płyn, który tak upodobał sobie Seijuurou. Niezbyt rozumiał, co się tak naprawdę stało. Nie bardzo pamiętał, jak to się wszystko zaczęło, ale...  
    Śledził go. Pojechał do szkoły baristów, należącej do jego znajomego, Kise Ryouty. Patrzył, jak Tetsuya wychodzi raźnym krokiem i idzie ulicą. Pojechał za nim, nie za szybko ale i niezbyt powoli, by nie wydał się podejrzany. Zobaczył, że Kuroko skręca w jakąś ciemną uliczkę. Wiedział, że to skrót do przystanka autobusowego i miał zamiar objechać wokół budynki, jednak coś drgnęło w jego sercu. Nim zdążył się zorientować, zaparkował nieopodal i wysiadł z samochodu.   
–    Rana powinna zagoić się za jakieś dwa tygodnie, wtedy będzie mógł zdjąć szwy – rozległ się jakby w oddali głos Midorimy. Jego słowa nie dotarły do Akashiego, czerwonowłosy widział jedynie, że jego przyjaciel porusza ustami.  
    Co się stało, kiedy skręcił w tę uliczkę? Zatrzymał się, to było pewne. Obserwował. Widział dwie postacie, ciemne sylwetki, jedna przy drugiej. Zaczęły wykonywać dziwne ruchy, a potem jedna z nich obaliła na ziemię drugą. Po chwili rozległ się krzyk.  
    Akashi przełknął ślinę. Przypomniał sobie. Usłyszał dobrze mu znany dźwięk, melodię, której słuchał z uwielbieniem od wielu lat. Z jakiegoś powodu jednak ta brzmiała okropnie, zgrzytała niczym gra niedoświadczonego skrzypka.   
    Rozpoznał głos Kuroko. Uświadomił sobie, że to właśnie on wydał z siebie wrzask, mordowany na jego oczach. Ruszył więc ku nim, by go uratować.  
    Ale czy na pewno? Czy na pewno chciał go uratować?   
    „Muszę mu pomóc!”. „Muszę go chronić!”. „Muszę go ratować!”... Żadna z tych myśli nie pojawiła się w jego głowie, kiedy biegł w stronę błękitnowłosego. Więc dlaczego uderzył tamtego mężczyznę? Dlaczego poderżnął mu gardło, gdy zbliżył się do niego pod pretekstem sprawdzenia, czy stracił przytomność? Dlaczego zabrał do siebie Kuroko, dlaczego zadzwonił po Midorimę i kazał mu zszyć ranę Tetsuyi, skoro sam pragnął go zabić?  
    Co to było?  
–    Wyjdzie z tego, prawda?- Seijuurou dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że pytanie, które usłyszeli, zostało zadane właśnie przez niego.  
–    Wątpisz w moje doświadczenie?- mruknął Midorima nieco oschlej, niż z początku zamierzał. Nic jednak nie mógł na to poradzić. Kiedy otrzymał telefon od Akashiego, pierwszy raz od tak dawna wpadł we wściekłość. W normalnych okolicznościach z całą pewnością zdziwiłby się, że czerwonowłosy przyprowadził kogoś rannego i poprosił o pomoc dla niego. Ale przez to co zrobił niecałą godzinę wcześniej, Shintarou ogarniał jedynie gniew.  
    Jak mógł to zrobić? Jak mógł zabić ich sąsiada, szanowanego i znanego w całej Japonii psychologa, który miał na swoim koncie nie tylko niezliczoną ilość wizyt w popularnych programach telewizyjnych, ale także kilka wydanych książek?  
    Zabicie prostytutki, samotnej matki wychowującej dwójkę dzieci, właściciela podrzędnej restauracji czy nawet początkującego aktora spotkanego w ciemnej bocznej uliczce... to wszystko nie równało się z zabiciem tego człowieka.  
    A teraz, zamiast wyjaśniać tę sprawę, został zmuszony do zszywania rany, bo gołąbeczek Akashiego się zranił? Śmiechu warte... Gdyby nie duma lekarska, która nim kierowała, Midorima z całą pewnością pozwoliłby Kuroko wykrwawić się na śmierć, i z przyjemnością by się temu przyglądał.  
–    Jak długo jeszcze będziesz to zszywał?- zapytał cicho Akashi.- Przecież to tylko draśnięcie.  
–    Twoja definicja „draśnięcia” znacznie różni się od tej powszechnej – burknął w odpowiedzi zielonowłosy.- Może rana nie wygląda tak źle, i uspokoiła cię informacja, że ostrze nie naruszyło żadnych narządów, ale nie oznacza to, że możemy to bagatelizować i zszyć byle jak. Chyba nie chcesz, żeby rana nagle się otworzyła? Gdy nie będzie cię w pobliżu, a on nie uda się do szpitala, bo nie zapłacił składek, z miejsca zdechnie.  
–    Nie mów o nim jak o psie – mruknął Seijuurou, choć bez przekonania. Podszedł do nich wolnym krokiem, wpatrując się w spokojną twarz nieprzytomnego Kuroko.- Żyje, prawda?  
–    Przecież nie zszywałbym rannego trupa! – zirytował się Shintarou, przecinając nić i odkładając igłę. Zdjął lateksowe rękawiczki, westchnął cicho i poprawił swoje okulary.- Chodź do kuchni, musimy poro...- urwał nagle, patrząc jak Akashi powoli przysuwa dłoń do czoła Kuroko. Jego wyraz twarzy był zaskakujący, zielonowłosy nigdy wcześniej go takim nie widział. Zupełnie, jakby Seijuurou wpatrywał się w jakiś cud.  
    Akashi przełknął ślinę i ostrożnie dotknął miękkich, błękitnych włosów. Wydawać by się mogło, że sprawiło mu to przyjemność, jednak po krótkiej chwili jego oczy rozszerzyły się lekko, a on sam odskoczył od mężczyzny jakby poparzony.  
–    O czym?- zapytał przez ściśnięte gardło, sięgając po leżący na fotelu koc. Rozwinął go i zarzucił szybko na Tetsuyę, by po tym natychmiast udać się do kuchni.  
    Midorima spojrzał na niedbale rzucony koc, który zakrył również głowę błękitnowłosego. Westchnął ciężko, poprawiając go, po czym ruszył za Akashim.  
–    Wyjaśnisz mi, co się stało?- zapytał cicho, przymykając za sobą drzwi.  
–    Już ci mówiłem, znalazłem go w uliczce.- Seijuurou sięgnął po stojącą na blacie whiskey, po czym wyjął z szafki szklankę i napełnił ją alkoholem. Od razu zaczął łapczywie upijać palący gardło napój.  
–    Nie o tym mówię. Zabiłeś Kazumiego Ootori.   
–    Kogo?- Akashi spojrzał na niego chłodnym wzrokiem.  
–    Kazumi Ootori. Nasz sąsiad, gruby psycholog z parteru. Zadźgałeś go nożem, a potem wyszedłeś, jak gdyby nigdy nic zostawiając go na środku korytarza! Gdyby któryś z naszych pozostałych sąsiadów akurat zszedł i zobaczył go martwego, oboje mielibyśmy kłopoty! Naraziłeś nas na niebezpieczeństwo!- Midorima był czerwony na twarzy, z każdym kolejnym wypowiedzianym słowem złoszcząc się coraz bardziej.- Jego rodzina z całą pewnością zgłosi zaginięcie, policja tu przyjedzie i będzie wszystkich wypytywać! Masz świadomość tego, że zbliżają się kłopoty?  
–    Shintarou, pamiętasz, jak kiedyś przypadkiem wybiłeś okno w podstawówce?  
–    Co to ma do rzeczy?  
–    O ile dobrze pamiętam, chłopaka, który cię wówczas nakrył i chciał donieść na ciebie nauczycielom, żywcem zakopałem w ogrodzie jego własnej matki. Gdy w czasach gimnazjum jeden z naszych nauczycieli prawie cię zgwałcił, również się tym zająłem. Podobnie było z ordynatorem na studiach, który uwziął się na ciebie i nie miał zamiaru zaliczyć ci praktyk, a to jedynie kilka przykładów. Więc czym się przejmujesz?- Akashi wbił w niego uważny wzrok dwukolorowych oczu.- Choćby cała armia Japonii stanęła ci na głowie, wszystkich powybijam. Boisz się kilku policjantów? Jeśli tylko nabrudzą na dywan w holu, przywiążę ich do mojej tesli i pojadę autostradą najszybciej jak to będzie możliwe.  
–    Przestań zgrywać bohatera, nie jestem księżniczką, którą musisz ratować – westchnął ciężko Midorima, zły na siebie, że słowa Akashiego tak miło go połechtały. Poprawił okulary, opierając dłonie na blacie stołu.- Musisz panować nad tym, co robisz! Tyle razy ci powtarzałem, że możesz robić, co ci się podoba, ale sławnych ludzi zostaw w spokoju, zwłaszcza tych, którzy mieszkają pod tym samym dachem co my.  
–    Nie znam naszych sąsiadów – powiedział spokojnie Seijuurou, jakby to miało go usprawiedliwić.  
–    Dałem ci listę!- warknął cicho Shintarou.- Policję musimy trzymać z dala od nas, rozumiesz? Jeśli zaczną węszyć, będziemy skończeni. Pożegnasz się ze mną, swoim hobby, i swoim ukochanym Kuroko.  
    Akashi dopił do końca whiskey, odstawił szklankę do zlewu i skinął lekko głową. Rozumiał obawy Midorimy, nawet jeśli sądził, że są bezpodstawne.  
–    Co zrobiłeś z tym... z tym facetem?  
    Shintarou zerknął do salonu, upewniając się, że Tetsuya wciąż leży na kanapie i nie podsłuchuje ich.  
–    Spakowałem do worka, Seto już go zabrał – szepnął.- Nagrania z kamer zawiozłem Imayoshiemu, on się zajmie ich sfałszowaniem. Doszliśmy do wniosku, że najlepiej będzie wrobić kogoś twojego wzrostu, najlepiej jednego z pacjentów Ootoriego. Shouichi zmieni na nagraniu twoje rysy twarzy.  
–    Rozumiem. Lepiej od razu dać policji niezbity dowód, wówczas nie będzie im się chciało szukać innych poszlak. Hmhm.- Akashi uśmiechnął się, rozbawiony.  
–    Teraz czekamy za telefonem od Imayoshiego. Powie nam, czy znalazł właściwą osobę, a naszym zadaniem będzie upewnić się, że nie będzie miała żadnego alibi. Więc jeśli z kimś się spotkała jakąś godzinę czy dwie temu, trzeba będzie tego kogoś cicho usunąć.  
–    Żaden problem.- Seijuurou wzruszył ramionami.  
–    Tylko nie myśl sobie, że będziemy stosować takie rozwiązania za każdym razem.- Shintarou poprawił swoje okulary.- Nigdy więcej nie rób czegoś takiego.  
–    Przestań, Shintarou – powiedział zimno Akashi.- Zaczynasz mi ją przypominać.  
–    Wybacz – mruknął Midorima, odrobinę zawstydzony.- Po prostu chcę...  
–    Zamilcz.- Akashi odwrócił się od niego i ruszył do drzwi.- Sprawdzę, czy twój pacjent odzyskał przytomność. Skoro już tutaj jesteś, przygotuj herbatę, proszę.  
    Seijuurou wyszedł, zamykając za sobą drzwi kuchni. Shintarou przez chwilę wpatrywał się w nie z niepewną miną, a potem westchnął ciężko i sięgnął po czajnik. Po jego głowie znów zaczęła krążyć jedna myśl, niczym zdanie wypisywane przez niegrzecznego ucznia wciąż od nowa i od nowa.  
    Nie będę denerwował Akashiego.  
  
***  
  
    W pomieszczeniu było niezwykle przytulnie.  
    Przytłumione przez klosz światło lampy rzucało na ścianę delikatne, niegroźnie wyglądające cienie. Wśród nich mógł rozpoznać zarys fikuśnego wazonu z kwiatami oraz stojącą nieopodal niego butelkę. Zamrugał leniwie, ostrożnie nabierając powietrza do płuc.  
    Wiedział, co się wydarzyło. Od razu przypomniał sobie napad w ciemnej uliczce, strach i zdumienie, kiedy obcy mężczyzna wbił w jego brzuch nóż. Przypomniał sobie własny krzyk i uczucie, które go ogarnęło – pomyślał o rodzicach, o swoich znajomych, o kursie baristy, który dopiero co zdał. W ułamku sekundy był zdolny pożegnać się z nimi wszystkimi, nawet jeśli tylko w myślach.   
    Lecz chociaż przypomniał sobie to wszystko, nie poczuł lęku ani niepokoju. Zupełnie jakby wyzbył się wszystkich niechcianych emocji, zastając w sobie jedynie spokój i ciszę.  
    Poruszył ostrożnie głową, badając dłońmi podłoże. Leżał na miękkiej kanapie, po jego lewej stronie stał stolik, a na nim ów fikuśny wazon z kwiatami oraz butelka wody mineralnej. Kawałek dalej dostrzegł mężczyznę siedzącego w fotelu i czytającego książkę. Był nakryty ciepłym, puchowym kocem, a obok niego na małym stołku stała lampa z kloszem oraz filiżanka kawy. Jej aromat szybko dotarł do nozdrzy Kuroko.  
    Znów poruszył dłonią, przesuwają ją na brzuch i ostrożnie badając ranę. Czuł pod palcami gładki materiał opatrunku. Przełknął ślinę, oddychając z ulgą i na moment zamykając oczy. Gdy otworzył je ponownie, usłyszał obok siebie szelest.  
–    Obudziłeś się?- zapytał cicho Akashi Seijuurou, odkładając książkę na stolik.  
–    Tak – odparł Kuroko. Zaskoczyło go, że jego zachrypły głos drżał delikatnie.- Która godzina?  
–    Wpół do trzeciej – odpowiedział czerwonowłosy, zerkając na zegar wiszący na ścianie za kanapą.  
–    Przez cały czas pan tu siedzi?- zaniepokoił się Tetsuya.  
–    Oczywiście.- Akashi zmarszczył lekko brwi.- Gdybyś obudził się z bólem, albo... niezbyt się na tym znam, szczerze mówiąc... w każdym razie, gdyby były jakieś komplikacje, od razu zadzwoniłbym po Shintarou. Jak się czujesz?   
–    Dobrze... bardzo panu dziękuję.- Kuroko przełknął ciężko ślinę. Trudno mu było dziękować, nie dlatego, że nie chciał tego robić, ale przez wzruszenie, które go ogarnęło. Miał ochotę rozpłakać się w tym ogromnym mieszkaniu, leżąc na niezwykle miękkiej kanapie pod ciepłym kocem.  
–    Shintarou podał ci środki przeciwbólowe – powiedział Akashi, sięgając po butelkę wody i napełniając nią szklankę.- Proszę, napij się.  
–    Dzię... ah!- Tetsuya stęknął, opadając bezsilnie przy pierwszej próbie podniesienia się.- Cholera...- syknął.  
–    Pomogę ci.- Seijuurou usiadł ostrożnie przy jego głowie, powoli pomagając mu podnieść się na tyle, by błękitnowłosy mógł się napić. Upił kilka sporych łyków, chłodząc rozgrzane, suche gardło.- Jesteś głodny?  
–    Nie...- Tetsuya pokręcił przecząco głową.- Dziękuję za pana troskę, Akashi-san.  
–    Już ci mówiłem, że możesz mi mówić po prostu „Akashi”.- Czerwonowłosy uśmiechnął się lekko, przysiadając na stoliku.- To dziwne, gdy tylko ja stosuję się do tej niby-umowy.  
–    Przepraszam... uhm, Akashi-kun?- Kuroko posłał mu niepewne spojrzenie. Gdy ten skinął głową, błękitnowłosy odetchnął jakby z ulgą.   
–    Potrzebujesz czegoś?  
–    Dostałem od ciebie już wystarczająco – mruknął Tetsuya, przecierając dłonią czoło.- Mam u ciebie kolejny dług wdzięczności. U ciebie, oraz u twojego przyjaciela, który mnie opatrzył. Jak wygląda sytuacja? Czy to poważna rana?  
–    Nie – uspokoił go Akashi.- Żadne narządy wewnętrzne nie zostały uszkodzone, więc wizyta w szpitalu nie jest obowiązkowa, jednak to nie oznacza, że nie musisz o siebie dbać. Dobrze by było, gdybyś wziął kilka dni wolnego.  
–    To raczej niemożliwe, szef oczekuje, że jutro zjawię się z dyplomem baristy w dłoniach – westchnął Kuroko.- Szczęście w nieszczęściu i na odwrót – dodał smętnie.- To jeden z najbardziej emocjonujących dni w moim życiu. Aż dziwne, że nie czuję przerażenia na samą myśl o tym napadzie.  
–    Być może to przez te środki przeciwbólowe – powiedział Akashi.- Ale to nawet lepiej. Nie powinieneś się tym zadręczać, musisz odpocząć.  
–    Jutro pójdę z tym na policję – zdecydował Kuroko.- Nie możemy przecież pozwolić, by ten mężczyzna przebywał na wolności!- Widząc, że Seijuurou otwiera, a następnie zamyka usta, Tetsuya zmarszczył lekko brwi.- Coś nie tak, Akashi-kun?  
–    Oczywiście, możesz złożyć zeznania na policji, ale... jak opiszesz sprawcę? Było zbyt ciemno, by dostrzec jego twarz.   
    Kuroko poczuł na twarzy delikatne rumieńce. Rzeczywiście, czerwonowłosy miał absolutną rację. Tetsuya nie widział, kto go napadł, nie mógłby więc opisać go na posterunku. Było mu wstyd, że nie pomyślał o tym od razu. Mimo wszystko jednak kierowała nim chęć, by zapobiec kolejnym napadom.  
–    Śmiem twierdzić, że nie szybko odzyska przytomność – odezwał się cicho Akashi.- Możliwe, że już teraz ktoś go zgłosił, widząc zakrwawiony nóż u jego boku. Hałas z pewnością obudził pobliskich mieszkańców.  
–    Mam nadzieję...- mruknął Tetsuya, niezbyt przekonany. Przygryzł lekko wargę, napinając ostrożnie mięśnie brzucha, by wybadać jak bardzo boli go rana.- Może moglibyśmy tam wrócić...?  
–    Moglibyśmy – potwierdził Akashi.- Jednak, tak jak mówię, wątpliwym jest, by on wciąż tam był. Wbrew pozorom ciemne uliczki są dość często odwiedzane, głównie przez to, że można się nimi szybko dostać na drugą stronę ulicy. Japonia to nie Ameryka, ktokolwiek zobaczy podejrzanego mężczyznę z nożem, od razu zadzwoni na policję.  
–    Istnieje też opcja, że ten facet odzyskał przytomność i stamtąd odszedł – westchnął Kuroko, przyciskając palce do skroni.  
–    W takim razie nasz przyjazd byłby niepotrzebny. Boli cię głowa?   
–    Nie, to nie ból, to... takie pulsowanie, dość irytujące.  
–    Za dużo myślisz – powiedział Akashi z łagodnym uśmiechem.- Powinieneś się przespać. Domyślam się, że kanapa nie jest wygodna, dlatego pomogę ci przenieść się do łóżka.  
–    Oh, nie, dziękuję.- Kuroko zaprzeczył stanowczo.- Już za późno, przywiązałem się do tej kanapy. Jest miękka i wygodna, a pod kocem mi ciepło. Tyle mi wystarcza, naprawdę.  
–    Ale jeśli spadniesz na podłogę...  
–    To mi nie grozi.- Tetsuya uśmiechnął się.- Nigdy nie wiercę się przesadnie na łóżku, nawet w swoim mieszkaniu zdarza mi się częściej sypiać na kanapie.  
–    No... no dobrze.- Seijuurou przesunął dłonią po karku, niepewnie spoglądając na Kuroko.- Rano przyjdzie Shintarou, żeby zmienić opatrunek. Wiem, że nie mam prawa, by tobą kierować, ale wolałbym, byś zadzwonił do swojego szefa i poinformował o całej sytuacji.   
–    Jeśli rano będę w stanie samodzielnie chodzić, to raczej pójdę do pracy... ale mimo wszystko zadzwonię - mruknął Tetsuya.- Dziękuję za twoją troskę, Akashi-kun. Twoja pomoc naprawdę wiele dla mnie znaczy. Co powiesz na darmową kawę raz w tygodniu, do końca życia?- Ku zaskoczeniu Kuroko, czerwonowłosy roześmiał się lekko, rozbawiony. Do tej pory Tetsuya nie był w stanie wyobrazić sobie u niego innego wyrazu twarzy niż powaga, dlatego teraz zagapił się w niego, niegrzecznie rozdziawiwszy usta. Szybko jednak zreflektował się i przełknął ślinę.- Teraz umiem wykonać wiele latte art, mogę spróbować nawet twoją podobiznę.  
–    Naprawdę?- Seijuurou uśmiechnął się łagodnie.- W takim razie kiedy wyzdrowiejesz, poproszę o jedną. Póki co spróbuj zasnąć i wyspać się do rana. Zostawiam ci tutaj wodę i szklankę, a w tym koszyczku masz zbożowe ciastka, w razie gdybyś zgłodniał w nocy. Kuchnia znajduje się za tobą, a łazienka tu, naprzeciwko.- Akashi wskazał drzwi ruchem głowy.- Czuj się jak u siebie, a w razie problemów nie wahaj się mnie obudzić. Będę spał za tymi drzwiami.- Wskazał ruchem dłoni za siebie.  
–    Myślę, że to nie będzie konieczne – powiedział Kuroko.- Czy będę mógł... skorzystać z apteczki, w razie bólu?  
–    Jest w łazience, w szafce z lustrem.- Akashi skinął głową.- Wolałbym jednak, żebyś mnie wówczas obudził. Shintarou dał mi silniejsze środki przeciwbólowe i pokazał, w jaki sposób je wstrzykiwać. Jeśli ból będzie naprawdę mocny, możesz mnie śmiało obudzić.  
–    Jeśli rzeczywiście będzie, to tak właśnie zrobię – obiecał Kuroko.- Uhm... Akashi-kun?  
–    Tak?- Seijuurou, który już kierował się do swojej sypialni, zatrzymał się w pół kroku i odwrócił do błękitnowłosego. Starał się ukrywać euforię, która ogarniała go za każdym razem, gdy słyszał ten nieoficjalny ton w głosie Tetsuyi.  
–    Czy to możliwe, że wziąłeś przeze mnie wolne?  
–    Nie – odparł z uśmiechem.- Tak się akurat złożyło, że mam kilka dni urlopu. Nawet dyrektorowi się on należy.  
–    Rozumiem.- Kuroko odetchnął z ulgą.- Nie zniósłbym myśli, że sprawiłem ci tak wielki kłopot.  
–    Nie jesteś żadnym kłopotem, Kuroko. Dobranoc.  
    Tetsuya był w stanie skinąć jedynie głową i wymamrotać pod nosem cichą odpowiedź. Zaskoczyła go pewność i przekonanie w głosie czerwonowłosego, a także jakby drobna irytacja. Sam nie wiedział, co powinien o tym wszystkim myśleć. Akashi pomógł mu, wysyłając go na kursy baristy, teraz uratował mu życie, ochronił przed mordercą.  
    To chyba właśnie takich ludzi nazywa się „Aniołem Stróżem”. Pojawiają się nieoczekiwanie w odpowiednim momencie i starają się pomóc. Co prawda Kuroko wolałby poradzić sobie ze wszystkim sam. Nie chciał przyzwyczajać się do pomocy Akashiego, nie chciał czuć się jak jego zwierzaczek. Ostatecznie nie miał przecież jak się odwdzięczyć. Nie przychodziło mu na myśl nic, co mógłby zrobić dla kogoś, kto miał wszystko.   
    Kuroko zamknął powoli oczy, wzdychając ciężko. Znów tracił siły, słabł z wolna, zapadając w sen. Słyszał ciche szmery dobiegające z pokoju obok, kaszlnięcie, a potem ciszę. Akashi nie zgasił lampy w salonie, ale to nawet cieszyło Tetsuyę. Jej przytłumione światło działało na niego uspokajająco, sprawiało, że błękitnowłosy czuł się bezpiecznie w przytulnym, choć tak bogato urządzonym mieszkaniu.  
    Powieki same opadały ciężko, jednak Kuroko zdążył jeszcze przesunąć wokół wzrokiem. Nigdzie nie zauważył śladu wskazującego na to, by mieszkał tu ktoś jeszcze. Akashi mógł co prawda być typem preferującym bycie kawalerem, ale czy na pewno odpowiadało mu życie w samotności? Czy na pewno był szczęśliwy w tym wielkim apartamencie, wśród bogatych mebli, bez dzieci czy żony? Sam zaproponował, by on i Kuroko poznali się bliżej. Być może pewnego dnia Tetsuya odkryje czego brakuje w życiu Seijuurou. A wówczas, jeśli tylko będzie w stanie, z całą pewnością postara odwdzięczyć mu się za pomoc, którą od niego otrzymał.  
    Z tą myślą zasnął, uspokojony przeczuciem, że jednak będzie mógł coś dla niego zrobić.  
  



	15. Chapter 15

    Mieszkanie tonęło w ciemnościach. Słabe, przytłumione przez abażur światło stojącej na stoliku lampki, dawało jedynie fałszywe uczucie ciepła, rzucało cienie na najbliżej stojące meble, tworząc iluzje zniekształconych, pokracznych sylwetek. Niczym monstra chowające się w kątach, trwały nieruchomo, niezależnie od tego, jak długo wpatrywał się w nie mężczyzna leżący na kanapie.  
    Wydawało mu się, że w nocy przebudził się około pięciu razy, w kilkugodzinnych przerwach – ale być może tak naprawdę były to tylko minuty, bowiem wokół niego wciąż trwały te same ciemności. Gdyby nastał ranek, z pewnością pojawiłby się gdzieś choćby jeden snop słonecznego światła, nieważne czy w salonie, kuchni, czy sypialni, której drzwi zostały uchylone.   
    Zupełnie jakby czas stanął w miejscu, razem z jego życiem.  
    Kuroko zmarszczył lekko brwi, zamrugał powoli, pozbywając się uczucia piasku pod powiekami. Przełknął ciężko ślinę, odwrócił lekko głowę, niemal z utęsknieniem patrząc na szklankę wody, stojącą na stoliku przy kanapie. Chociaż nie czuł żadnego bólu, miał dziwne wrażenie, że wystarczy najmniejszy ruch, a rana w brzuchu natychmiast da o sobie znać.  
    Która mogła być godzina? Miał już dosyć spania, za każdym razem, gdy się wybudzał, zastanawiał się, czy to pora iść do pracy. Nie widział nigdzie w pobliżu żadnego zegarka, nie potrafił też oszacować godziny po świetle – a raczej ciemnościach – w salonie. Kiedy wbił spojrzenie w uchylone drzwi sypialni Akashiego, nie dostrzegł żadnego światła.  
    Wszędzie było ciemno, nie licząc otoczenia salonowej lampki.  
    Czy powinien zawołać Akashiego? Tylko po co? Bo chce mu się pić, a boi się ruszyć? Bo czuje, jak coś naciska na jego pęcherz, a on sam ma ochotę po prostu się przespacerować? Nie chciał budzić gospodarza, w końcu już i tak zrobił dla niego wiele tej nocy, opiekując się nim i siedząc przy nim niemal do trzeciej.  
    Zaciskając zęby, chwycił się kanapy i zaczął ostrożnie podciągać do pozycji siedzącej. Tak, jak przewidział, ból szarpnął jego raną. Nie był w stanie powstrzymać jęku, jednak udało mu się usiąść. Oparł się, oddychając głęboko, następnie przysunął się powoli na skraj kanapy i, nachyliwszy się, podniósł butelkę ze stolika.  
    Woda była dla niego jak cudowne lekarstwo – nie tylko pozbył się suchości w gardle, ale także nieprzyjemnego uczucia płonących wnętrzności. Opróżnił niemal całą butelkę, a potem z cichym westchnieniem zakręcił ją i odłożył na bok, by mieć ją pod ręką. Spojrzał na prawo, upewniając się, że w słabym świetle lampki zobaczy drzwi prowadzące do łazienki. Już chciał wstać i skierować się ku nim, kiedy nagle za jego plecami rozbłysło kolejne światło.   
–    Już nie śpisz?  
–    Akashi-kun?- Tetsuya odwrócił głowę, nieco zaskoczony.- To ty też nie śpisz?  
–    Hm, oczywiście, że nie – odparł jakby z rozbawieniem, podchodząc do okien i naciskając jeden z przycisków znajdujących się na ścianie. Kuroko patrzył wielkimi oczami, jak żaluzje podnoszą się powoli, odsłaniając widok na ogromną, skąpaną w świetle dnia panoramę Tokio.- Jest trzynasta dwadzieścia sześć. Właśnie kończę przygotowywać obiad. Mam nadzieję, że lubisz warzywa gotowane na parze, bo Shintarou zalecił ci ich dużą dawkę.  
–    Przepraszam, uhm... możesz powtórzyć, która jest godzina?  
–    Trzynasta dwadzieścia sześć.  
–    Trzynasta?   
–    Dwadzieścia sześć.- Akashi skinął głową, podchodząc do niego i przysiadając na podłokietniku fotela.- Domyślam się, o czym myślisz, ale i tak jesteś spóźniony o kilka godzin, jak mniemam. Niczym nie musisz się martwić, Kuroko. Pozwoliłem sobie zadzwonić do twojego szefa i poinformować go o wypadku.  
–    Oh rany.- Tetsuya momentalnie zbladł na twarzy.- Był bardzo zły?  
–    W ogóle – odpowiedział Seijuurou, unosząc lekko brew.- Powiedział, że rozumie i poprosił, bym przekazał ci, abyś do niego zadzwonił po powrocie do domu.   
–    I nic więcej?  
–    Podziękował za telefon.- Akashi wzruszył ramionami.- Chyba nie jesteś pracoholikiem? Nie zadręczaj się tak tym, twoja nieobecność jest przecież usprawiedliwiona.  
–    Mimo to, wolałbym być teraz w pracy. Nie dostanę przecież zwolnienia ze szpitala, ani żadnego innego dokumentu potwierdzającego leczenie. Myślę, że nawet oni będą chcieli dostać świstek...- dodał ciszej, krzywiąc się nieco.  
–     Jeśli nie wystarczy im dowód w postaci blizny na brzuchu, to Shintarou z całą pewnością wypisze ci zwolnienie, jest przecież lekarzem – powiedział spokojnie Akashi.- I tak będziesz musiał poleżeć parę dni w domu. W obecnym stanie nie możesz się przemęczać, straciłeś sporo krwi, poza tym Shintarou wspominał, że masz anemię. I to na dość poważnym poziomie.  
–    Tak, wiem – westchnął Kuroko.- Zdrowie jakoś nigdy szczególnie mi nie dopisywało. Szczęście zresztą też nie... Jeszcze raz bardzo ci dziękuję, Akashi-kun. Gdyby nie ty, z pewnością zginąłbym w tamtej uliczce.  
    Akashi już rozchylił usta, jednak zamknął je pospiesznie nim Kuroko zdążył zauważyć, że chce coś powiedzieć. Czy zginąłby? Oczywiście, że tak. Seijuurou nie poszedł przecież za nim, by go uratować. Nie wiedział, że w alejce czeka inny morderca. Nie wiedział, że Kuroko zostanie zaatakowany. To on chciał go zabić. Gdyby nie tamten mężczyzna, Tetsuya zginąłby z ręki Akashiego.  
    Ale chyba nie powinien mu tego mówić.  
–    Jak się czujesz?- zapytał łagodnie.  
–    Trochę kręci mi się w głowie, ale to akurat da się przeżyć – odparł Kuroko, ostrożnie unosząc splamioną krwią koszulkę i przyglądając się opatrunkowi.- Wygląda jak nasza flaga.  
    Akashi zacisnął usta, powstrzymując uśmiech. Rzeczywiście, biały opatrunek w kształcie prostokąta, z czerwonym okręgiem pośrodku w miejscu rany, przypominał flagę Japonii. Wyglądało na to, że Tetsuya miał bardzo specyficzne poczucie humoru. Teraz, mogąc z nim swobodnie porozmawiać poza restauracją, Akashi w końcu miał okazję poznać go bliżej.  
–    Bardzo boli?- zapytał, spuszczając wzrok. Blada skóra brzucha Kuroko oraz klatka piersiowa, którą odsłaniał, zbyt mocno przyciągały jego uwagę.  
–    Dosyć mocno – przyznał Tetsuya, puszczając materiał swojej koszulki.  
–    Zapewne chciałbyś się wykąpać przed obiadem – powiedział Seijuurou, podnosząc się z fotela.- Przygotuję dla ciebie ręczniki i ubrania na zmianę. Moje powinny pasować idealnie, w końcu jesteśmy podobnej postury. Uważaj tylko, by nie zamoczyć rany. Ze zmianą opatrunku musimy czekać na Shintarou.  
–    Więc Midorima-san jeszcze tu przyjdzie?- zapytał Kuroko.- Chciałbym mu podziękować osobiście.  
–    Tak. Szczęśliwie się złożyło, że i on ma parę dni wolnego. Pojechał pozałatwiać jakieś sprawy. Zadzwonię do niego po obiedzie.  
–    Dobrze, dziękuję.- Kuroko uśmiechnął się do niego słabo.- Zawdzięczam ci tak wiele, że aż czuję się odrobinę onieśmielony w twoim towarzystwie.   
–    Taka ze mnie kiepska gospodyni?- zapytał Akashi.  
–    Oh, nie, broń Boże – westchnął Tetsuya ze śmiechem.- Nie to miałem na myśli! Po prostu... dzięki tobie mam szansę na lepszą pracę. Nawet, jeśli szef będzie na tyle zdenerwowany moją nieobecnością, że mnie wyrzuci, to i tak posiadając dyplom baristy, mogę znaleźć pracę w jakimś lepszym miejscu... No i zawdzięczam ci życie. Tego chyba nic nie pobije.  
–    Być może – zgodził się Seijuurou.- Rozumiem, że jesteś honorowym człowiekiem, Kuroko, i za pewne zastanawiasz się w jaki sposób mógłbyś mi się odwdzięczyć. Chciałbym jednak, żebyś się tym za bardzo nie przejmował. Nie próbuję być nieskromny, czy wręcz arogancki, ale, jak sam widzisz, w swoim życiu mam dość wiele.- Akashi machnął ręką, przesuwając wzrokiem po swoim mieszkaniu.- Nie chcę, żebyś myślał, że od zawsze byłem rozpieszczonym dzieciakiem i będę żądał czegoś w zamian. Nie uratowałem cię przecież dla zysku.  
–    Tak, rozumiem to.- Kuroko pokiwał głową.- Wiem, jacy są stereotypowi biznesmeni, ale, choć nie znam cię zbyt długo, Akashi-kun, jestem pewien, że bardzo się od nich różnisz. Zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że właściwie nie mam nic, co mógłbym ofiarować ci w podzięce, ale... Myślę, że gdybyśmy byli w odwrotnej sytuacji, zrozumiałbyś, jak się czuję. Taki już jestem, nie potrafię przyjmować bezinteresownej pomocy, nie odwdzięczając się za nią.- Błękitnowłosy wzruszył ramionami.- W ogóle staram się nie przyjmować żadnej pomocy. Staram się być samodzielny aż do bólu, choć, jak widać, nie zawsze wychodzi mi to na dobre. Honor to czasami bardzo problematyczna sprawa, prawda?  
–    Prawda.- Seijuurou uśmiechnął się lekko, skinąwszy głową.- Myślę, że kiedyś jeszcze wrócimy do tej rozmowy, Kuroko. Przygotuję dla ciebie te ubranie, rozgość się.  
    Kuroko westchnął cicho, przecierając dłońmi twarz. Choć spał na tyle długo, by być wypoczętym, z jakiegoś powodu czuł się wyjątkowo zmęczony. Nie wiedział, czy to wina środków przeciwbólowych, czy po prostu kolejnych ciążących na jego barkach problemów, jednak to, czego obawiał się najbardziej, to jego intuicja, która od samego początku podpowiadała mu jedno.  
    To jeszcze nie koniec.

  
***

  
    Posiłek miał być przede wszystkim zdrowy – tak, jak zalecił mu przygotować Midorima.   
    Akashi po raz pierwszy w życiu, odkąd zaczął sam dla siebie gotować, nie czuł się dobrze we własnej kuchni. Do tej pory obiady, które dla siebie przyrządzał, doprawiał według własnego gustu, nie przejmując się zbytnio, jeśli potrawa nie wyszła taka, jaka powinna smakować najlepiej. Ale teraz, kiedy miał ugotować obiad dla Kuroko, irytowały go nawet najmniejsze czynności.  
    Pure ziemniaczane z sałatką z buraczków, a do tego gotowane na parze warzywa oraz kurczak – dużo witamin mających na celu jak najszybciej postawić Tetsuyę na nogi. Posiłek wydawał się właściwie być prostym w przyrządzeniu, jednak Seijuurou wciąż nie był pewien, czy warzywa są odpowiednio miękkie, a sałatka z buraczków zbyt słodka.  
    Chciał jedynie, by mu zasmakowało...  
–    Akashi-kun?- Kuroko zajrzał do kuchni, jedną rękę przyciskając do brzucha. Kiedy Seijuurou na niego spojrzał, omal nie upuścił sztućców, które miał właśnie zamiar ułożyć przy talerzach na stole. Widok Tetsuyi w jego ubraniach – eleganckim czarnym swetrze i granatowych spodniach – zaparł mu dech w piersi.- Gdyby nie ten smakowity zapach, który wywabił mnie z łazienki, pewnie zasnąłbym w tej wannie.  
–    Cieszę się, że tego nie zrobiłeś – powiedział Seijuurou, odchrząkując cicho.- Proszę, usiądź. Już nakładam. Masz na coś uczulenie? Nie miałem jak zapytać, gdy spałeś, a nie chciałem czekać zbyt długo z gotowaniem.  
–    Z tego, co mi wiadomo, to nie.  
–    Doskonale.- Akashi rozłożył na talerzach tej samej wielkości porcje, zaszczycając Tetsuyę większą ilością warzyw.  
–    Mam nadzieję, że nie narzucam się za bardzo, zostając na obiedzie...  
–    Miło mi, że ze mną zjesz – zapewnił go Seijuurou, siadając powoli naprzeciwko niego i starając się nie patrzeć na Kuroko zbyt długo.- Smacznego, Kuroko.  
–    Smacznego, Akashi-kun.  
    Czerwonowłosy siedział w bezruchu z widelcem w dłoni, przyglądając się jak Tetsuya próbuje pure oraz marchewki. Czekał w napięciu, aż mężczyzna powie coś na temat posiłku, starając się opanować euforię, która nim zawładnęła. Myśl, że to pierwszy raz, kiedy je wspólny posiłek z prawdziwym Kuroko, a nie z jego zdjęciem sprawiała, że ledwie był w stanie usiedzieć w milczeniu na miejscu.  
    Tak wiele chciał mu opowiedzieć...  
    Tetsuya nadal się nie odzywał. Jadł w milczeniu ze wzrokiem wbitym we własny talerz. Dopiero kiedy uniósł głowę i spostrzegł, że Akashi nawet nie tknął swojego posiłku, czekając za opinią, przełknął pospiesznie kawałek brokuły i otarł usta serwetką.  
–    Przepyszny obiad, Akashi-kun – powiedział.- Smakuje doprawdy wybornie. Gdzie uczyłeś się gotować?  
    Akashi skinął głową na komplement, odrobinę rozbawiony.  
–    Jestem samoukiem – odpowiedział, zabierając się za swój posiłek.- Cieszę się, że nie wyszło najgorzej. Gotowanie dla samego siebie to jedno, ale kiedy trzeba przygotować coś dla gościa, to już inna sprawa.  
–    Nigdy nie byłem szczególnie wybredny, jeśli chodzi o jedzenie.- Kuroko wzruszył lekko ramionami.- W porównaniu z tym, co ja sobie przygotowuję w domu, twój obiad to jak posiłek w pięciogwiazdkowej restauracji. Z tym, że kilka razy większa porcja.  
–    Dlatego właśnie nie lubię pięciogwiazdkowych restauracji – powiedział Akashi.- Nie jestem skąpy, nic z tych rzeczy, ale nie potrafię zrozumieć jak można wydać tak ogromną sumę na obiad, który w gruncie rzeczy ma wielkość przystawki.  
    Kuroko odkaszlnął, starając się nie parsknąć śmiechem. Pokiwał głową na znak, że zgadza się ze zdaniem Akashiego. Seijuurou patrzył na niego chwilę jakby z zaskoczeniem, szybko jednak wrócił do przerwanego posiłku. Najwyraźniej nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, jak zabawnie brzmiał w tym momencie.  
    Chwilę jedli w milczeniu, skupiając się na posiłku, kiedy nagle na korytarzu rozległ się cichy trzask zamykanych drzwi.  
–    Czyżby twoja żona, Akashi-kun?- zapytał Tetsuya.  
–    Jestem kawalerem – odparł spokojnie.- To Shintarou.  
–    Oh, rozumiem. Musisz mieć do niego sporo zaufania, dając mu klucze do swojego mieszkania...  
–    To nie do końca tak – rzekł Akashi, upiwszy łyk wody mineralnej.- Shintarou jest właścicielem tego apartamentowca, więc siłą rzeczy ma własne klucze. Ale fakt, mam do niego zaufanie. Przyjaźnimy się niemal od narodzin.  
    Wysoki, zielonowłosy mężczyzna ubrany w jasne dżinsy i szarą bluzę, stanął w progu kuchni i zapukał lekko w drzwi, drugą dłonią poprawiając swoje okulary. Kuroko znów przetarł usta serwetką i chwycił się stołu, chcąc wstać i przywitać się z Midorimą, ten pokręcił głową.  
–    Niech się pan nie kłopocze – powiedział.- Maniery obowiązują tylko pełnosprawnych.  
    Kuroko, nie mając pojęcia jak odebrać jego słowa, postanowił przejść do rzeczy.  
–    Bardzo dziękuję za pańską pomoc, doktorze Midorima. To, co pan dla mnie zrobił, wiele dla mnie znaczy. Nie mam pojęcia, jak mógłbym się panu odwdzięczyć.  
–    Jestem lekarzem, Kuroko-san – powiedział Shintarou.- Ratowanie ludzkiego życia to nie tylko mój sposób na zarabianie, ale również mój obowiązek. Podobnie jak Seijuurou – dodał nieco oschlej, spoglądając na przyjaciela. Akashi popatrzył na niego spod przymrużonych powiek, jakby chciał ostrzec go przed powiedzeniem czegoś, czego nie powinien. Uniósł szklankę wody i upił niewielki łyk.  
–    Witaj, Shintarou. Jadłeś już obiad?  
–    Na mieście – odparł zielonowłosy.- Wróciłem nieco wcześniej i pomyślałem, że do was zajrzę. Jak się pan czuje?- zwrócił się do Kuroko.  
–    Bardzo dobrze, dziękuję. Rana oczywiście boli, ale nie jest tragicznie. Wszystko dzięki...  
–    Kiedy skończy pan posiłek, zmienię panu opatrunek – przerwał mu Midorima.- Pójdę po niego do siebie, przy okazji wypiszę również zwolnienie. Z tego, co słyszałem, pracuje pan w restauracji Yokozuna.  
–    Tak, zgadza się, ale... uhm... czy mogę wiedzieć, jak długo zaleca mi pan odpoczynek?  
–    Minimum tydzień. Rana po nożu, to rana po nożu, nie można tego bagatelizować. Do tego jest pan osłabiony przez utratę krwi, będąc anemikiem... Tydzień to bardzo naciągane minimum.  
–    Rozumiem...- mruknął Kuroko. Nie chciał się sprzeczać z doktorem, w końcu znał się na rzeczy o wiele bardziej niż on. Nie oznaczało to jednak, że miał zamiar zastosować się do jego zaleceń. Może pakować w siebie witaminy i pić litrami sok z buraków, ale na pewno nie będzie siedział w domu przez cały tydzień, gdy jego stanowisko w pracy było tak niepewne.- Bardzo dziękuję.  
    Midorima skinął głową, po czym wyszedł z kuchni, nie zaszczycając Akashiego choćby spojrzeniem. Wiedział zapewne, że napotka wówczas bardzo niezadowolony wzrok Seijuurou.  
–    Nie przejmuj się nim, Kuroko – powiedział spokojnie.- Da się znieść Shintarou, choć momentami jego charakter staje się potworny. Jeśli będzie dla ciebie oschły, albo wręcz niemiły, po prostu go zignoruj. Widać lekarze już tak mają.  
–    Nieważne, jakim jest człowiekiem. On również uratował mi życie, więc i jemu jestem wdzięczny, w równym stopniu, co tobie, Akashi-kun.  
–    Niepotrzebnie – mruknął pod nosem czerwonowłosy, jednak Kuroko już tego nie dosłyszał. Wzdychając, zaczął kończyć swój posiłek, by przygotować się do zmiany opatrunku.  
    Kiedy Midorima wrócił z apteczką zawierającą niezbędne rzeczy potrzebne do zmiany opatrunku, Kuroko siedział już w salonie na kanapie. Akashi w tym czasie sprzątał po obiedzie, starając się pospieszyć i jednocześnie nie roztrzaskać wszystkich naczyń. Nie chciał na długo zostawiać Tetsuyi i Shintarou samych, zwłaszcza, że zielonowłosy miał wyraźnie kiepski humor, spowodowany nie tylko śmiercią ich sąsiada, ale również faktem, że został zmuszony do pomocy Kuroko.  
–    Jak to wygląda?- zapytał Tetsuya, leżąc na kanapie z uniesioną koszulką i odrobinę opuszczonymi spodniami. Przygryzał wargę, wpatrując się w sufit i nawet nie myśląc o tym, by choćby przelotnie spojrzeć na ranę.  
–    Wizualnie wygląda ohydnie, ale pomijając estetykę, rana ładnie się zagoi, zostanie jedynie prosta blizna. Za jakieś trzy, cztery tygodnie ściągniemy panu szwy.- Midorima zaczął ostrożnie przemywać ranę.- Ma pan szczęście, że ostrze noża nie naruszyło żadnych ważnych narządów wewnętrznych i nie trzeba było pana operować. Nie mam zamiaru wtrącać się w pana sytuację finansową, ani potępiać czynów Seijuurou, ale to było głupie, przywozić pana tutaj. Nie mam pod ręką odpowiedniego sprzętu do przeprowadzania operacji, a gdyby ta była konieczna, z pewnością wykrwawiłby się pan w drodze do szpitala.  
–    Oh.- Kuroko nie miał pojęcia co powiedzieć po usłyszeniu czegoś tak przerażającego. Wyglądało na to, że naprawdę miał wiele szczęścia.  
–    Domyślam się, że chce pan jak najszybciej wrócić do pracy – dodał Midorima, sięgając po czysty opatrunek.- Z pewnością nie ma pan zamiaru odpoczywać w domu przez ten tydzień, który stanowczo zalecam, dlatego pozwolę sobie pana ostrzec: jeżeli rana się otworzy przez wysiłek, jakiego zamierza się pan podjąć, nie pomogę panu ponownie. Jeśli chodzi o zasłabnięcie z powodu anemii, sytuacja prezentuje się tak samo. A zapewniam, że będzie pan bardzo słaby przez najbliższe dni. Ma pan anemię i stracił pan sporo krwi, trzeba uzupełnić te „braki” w organizmie. Przygotowałem już dla pana specjalną dietę, której musi – powtarzam, musi – pan przestrzegać. Jest pan na coś uczulony?  
–    Nie.  
–    Doskonale.- Shintarou przycisnął nieco opatrunek, upewniając się, że dobrze go przykleił.- Dam panu kilka kompletów opatrunku i napiszę, kiedy ma pan go zmieniać. Trzy dni w domu.- Midorima wbił w niego poważne spojrzenie.- Ostateczne minimum. Po trzech dniach może pan wrócić do pracy, ale zalecam bardzo dużo przerw, w każdej wolnej chwili, a nawet i bez niej. Nie może się pan przemęczać. Jeśli pan się do tego nie zastosuje i coś się stanie, nie odpowiadam za to, zrozumiano? Nie będę też służył pomocą, ani nie poślę do kogokolwiek innego.  
–    Zrozumiałem.- Kuroko skinął głową, podnosząc się ostrożnie.- Dziękuję, panie doktorze.  
–    Niech mi pan nie dziękuje za coś, do czego się pan nie dostosuje, bo to mi ubliża – powiedział Midorima, zamykając apteczkę. Podniósł się z podłogi, na której do tej pory klęczał, zmieniając opatrunek, po czym bez słowa wyszedł z mieszkania.  
    Tetsuya odprowadził go wzrokiem, z lekko uchylonymi ustami. Wyglądało na to, że Akashi niewiele się mylił, mówiąc, że momentami charakter jego przyjaciela był „potworny”. Chociaż Midorima miał trochę racji – w końcu Kuroko miał zamiar wrócić do pracy po kilku dniach i dawać z siebie wszystko – to jednak jego słowa brzmiały ostro i nieco bezczelnie.  
–    Shintarou już poszedł?- zapytał Akashi z zaskoczeniem, wychodząc z kuchni.  
–    Tak – odparł Tetsuya.- Bardzo mi pomogliście, dziękuję za wszystko. Będę już zbierał się do domu, nie chcę nadużywać twojej gościnności.  
–    Nie nadużywasz jej.- Seijuurou wzruszył lekko ramionami, wycierając dłonie w ręcznik, który ze sobą przyniósł.- Poczekasz chwilę? Przebiorę się i cię odwiozę.  
–    Będę... ponownie... wdzięczny.- Tetsuya uśmiechnął się do niego.- Przechodzenie tak niewielkich dystansów jak z łazienki do kuchni, czy z kuchni do salonu to nic przerażającego, ale droga do domu zapewne byłaby problemem. Poza tym nie mam pojęcia, jak stąd trafić do siebie.  
–    Żaden problem. Wrócę za moment, poczekaj tutaj.  
    Kuroko odprowadził go wzrokiem, wzdychając cicho. Po raz ostatni rozejrzał się wokół siebie, sunąc spojrzeniem po eleganckich meblach i nowoczesnym wystroju wnętrza. Oczywiście, nie mógł nawet porównywać swojego mieszkania do tego pięknego apartamentu, i w głębi duszy zaczynał już tęsknić za kanapą, na której właśnie siedział. Stanowczo zbyt szybko był gotów przyzwyczaić się do luksusów, które zastał w domu Akashiego. Powrót do własnego domu był jak powrót z Krainy Czarów – czekała na niego szara rzeczywistość i walka o każdy radosny moment w jego ponurym życiu.  
    Żywił jednak nadzieję, że ostatnia noc, podczas której został uratowany przez Seijuurou, była szansą na nowe życie. Chciał wierzyć, że uda mu się wyjść na prostą i stanąć na nogi, że w końcu zacznie budzić się z uśmiechem na twarzy.  
    Naprawdę, bardzo chciał w to wierzyć.  
  
  
  
  
  



	16. Chapter 16

    Powrót do rzeczywistości wydawał się Kuroko być bardziej bolesnym, niż dźgnięcie nożem. W jego szarym mieszkanku, wyposażonym jedynie w najpotrzebniejsze meble panowała ta sama cisza, co zawsze, przerywana jedynie przez dźwięki przejeżdżających za oknem samochodów. Ten jeden dzień, kiedy po przebudzeniu miał z kim porozmawiać, i z kim zjeść posiłek, zdawał się być wyśnionym marzeniem.   
    Rana nie bolała tak bardzo, jak się spodziewał. Już następnego dnia był w stanie poruszać się bez krzywienia miny, choć jego tempo spadło o jakieś siedemdziesiąt procent. Często dopadały go zawroty głowy i mdłości, dlatego też większość czasu drzemał na kanapie, oglądał telewizję lub czytał książkę. Nie było mowy, by pójść na zakupy i uzupełnić braki w szafkach i lodówce – i tym samym nie było również mowy, by nikogo nie prosić o pomoc.  
    Kiedy rozległy się trzy, szybko po sobie następujące dzwonki, Tetsuya odrzucił z westchnieniem koc, którym się nakrył, po czym wstał z kanapy i udał się powolnym krokiem do drzwi. W tym czasie jego gość zadzwonił ponownie – tym razem długo naciskając przycisk.  
–    Tak, tak, otwieram – mruknął Kuroko.  
–    Oh.- Mężczyzna, który stał u progu z dużą siatką z zakupami zamrugał, zaskoczony.- Przepraszam, myślałem, że to mieszkanie mojego przyjaciela, a nie kostnica...  
–    Bardzo śmieszne – burknął Tetsuya, przesuwając się na bok.- Miło, że do mnie wpadłeś, Ogiwara-kun. Dziękuję za zrobienie zakupów.  
–    Żaden problem!- zawołał radośnie szatyn, wchodząc do jego mieszkania i od razu ściągając buty oraz kurtkę.- Strasznie blady jesteś, Kuroko! Chyba masz mi sporo do opowiedzenia, co?  
–    Tak, ale cierpliwości, wszystko po kolei.- Tetsuya zamknął za nim drzwi i poczekał, aż jego przyjaciel zawiesi kurtkę na wieszaku.- Wybacz, że oderwałem cię od twoich obowiązków...  
–    Daj spokój, mówiłem ci, że mam dzisiaj wolne.- Ogiwara zmarszczył czoło, wyraźnie rozdrażniony.- Wiem, że oboje pracujemy i kiepsko u nas z czasem, ale ostatnio tak rzadko się widujemy, że zapomniałem jakiego koloru są twoje włosy!  
–    Zawsze sądziłem, że nie da się ich zapomnieć...  
–    No właśnie!- Shigehiro wyszczerzył do niego zęby, chwytając za siatkę i raźnym krokiem ruszając do kuchni.- Jadłeś już coś, czy masz tak zwane studenckie pustki?  
–    Niestety to drugie – westchnął Kuroko.- Przygotuję herbaty...  
–    Żadne mi „przygotuję herbaty”, Panie Zombie.- Ogiwara spojrzał na niego znacząco.- Ty już sobie lepiej usiądź, ja się wszystkim zajmę. A przynajmniej się postaram, bo wiesz, że u mnie z gotowaniem nie jest najlepiej.  
–    Pamiętam o tym.- Tetsuya uśmiechnął się lekko, siadając posłusznie przy stole i przyglądając się szatynowi, który rozpoczął przygotowywanie posiłku.- Mogę wiedzieć, co przygotowuje dzisiejszy szef kuchni?  
–    To zależy od poziomu twojego głodu. Określ go w skali od jeden do dziesięć.  
–    Cz...  
–    I pomnóż przez dwa, znając ciebie.- Shigehiro wywrócił oczami.  
–    Eh...no to osiem – westchnął Tetsuya.  
–    Świetnie, bo ja dziesięć. W takim razie zrobimy coś w miarę sytego. Starałem się trzymać listy, którą mi przesłałeś w smsie, ale wypisałeś prawie same warzywa...  
–    Lekarz mi tak zalecił.   
–    Lekarz?- Ogiwara spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem.- To co ci dolega? Myślałem, że się po prostu przeziębiłeś.  
–    Nie, to głównie przez anemię. Uhm... chyba właśnie to będzie najciekawszym punktem programu, jeśli chodzi o opowiadanie sobie co słychać.- Tetsuya uniósł ostrożnie czarną koszulkę, którą na sobie miał. Shigehiro wpatrzył się w milczeniu w świeżo założony opatrunek na bladym brzuchu Kuroko.  
–    Wycięli ci wyrostek?  
–    Wyrostek jest bardziej po prawej. To jest... to jest po prostu rana. Zostałem zaatakowany i dźgnięty nożem.  
    Ogiwara jeszcze przez chwilę patrzył na jego ranę, po czym powoli uniósł spojrzenie na twarz Tetsuyi. Przyglądał mu się podejrzliwie, jakby sądząc, że sobie z niego żartuje, a potem odrzucił paczkę sera, którą trzymał w dłoniach, i natychmiast usiadł przed Kuroko z zaniepokojoną miną.  
–    Co ty fanzolisz, Kuroko?- jęknął.- Jak to zostałeś dźgnięty nożem? Ale że jak?! Czym?!  
–    No... nożem – mruknął Tetsuya.- Przecież mówię...  
–    Kiedy? I jak to się stało?! W ogóle, kto ci mógł zrobić coś tak potwornego, i po co?!  
–    Ogiwara-kun, uspokój się, proszę – powiedział spokojnie błękitnowłosy.- To nie jest nic poważnego, szybko otrzymałem pomoc. Nie wiem, kto to zrobił, ale... - Tetsuya westchnął ciężko.- To był morderca. On... po prostu chciał mnie zabić, dla czystej przyjemności.  
–    Mordowanie nie jest przyjemne!- zaprotestował żywo Ogiwara, łapiąc dłonie Kuroko i ściskając je delikatnie.- To dlatego jesteś taki blady? Oh, biedaku, pewnie straciłeś mnóstwo krwi, a przecież masz anemię... Jeśli potrzebujesz krwi, to mogę ci oddać swoją, pamiętaj! Z tego co wiem, mamy tę samą grupę!  
–    Tak, dziękuję za twoją nadmierną troskę, ale naprawdę, nie potrzebuję transfuzji, Ogiwara-kun. Już jest lepiej, muszę po prostu trzymać się odpowiedniej diety, a wszystko wróci do normy. Jedyne co, to będę miał bliznę, to wszystko.  
–    Jak to się stało?- zapytał Ogiwara, wpatrując się uważnie w jego twarz.  
–    Nie dokończysz najpierw obiadu?- westchnął Kuroko, nie czując się zbyt komfortowo, mając twarz przyjaciela niemal przed nosem.- Mamy sporo czasu, żeby sobie poopowiadać historie. Chyba, że będziesz się spieszył?  
–    Oh, nie, nie, nie.- Shigehiro pokręcił szybko głową.- Szczerze mówiąc, kiedy napisałeś mi, że kiepsko z twoim zdrowiem, to chciałem się tobą zaopiekować i zostać na noc.  
–    Bardzo mi miło, ale...- Tetsuya przygryzł lekko wargę.- Wątpię, żeby Hisato-san była zadowolona...  
–    Ah, jeśli o Chiyo chodzi... - Ogiwara podrapał się po głowie, uśmiechając nieśmiało.- Rozstaliśmy się.  
–    Rozstaliście?- powtórzył z niedowierzaniem Kuroko.- Ale... jak to? Przecież byliście zaręczeni.  
–    To ja zerwałem – westchnął Shigehiro, wstając i wracając do przerwanego przygotowywania obiadu.- To nie było nic przesadnie poważnego, nie zdradzaliśmy się, ani nic z tych rzeczy, ale... No wiesz, uczucie się jakoś tak, yyy... wypaliło, czy coś.  
–    Wypaliło?- Kuroko uniósł lekko brew.- Ogiwara-kun, znam cię od ponad piętnastu lat i dobrze wiem, kiedy kłamiesz. Co się stało?  
–    Czy to ma teraz jakieś znaczenie?- mruknął Shigehiro.- Jesteś ranny, Tetsu. Pierdziulkam, mogłeś zginąć, normalnie! Chcę znać szczegóły, i to szybko.   
–    Chyba nie dojdziemy do porozumienia, za wcześnie na to – westchnął Tetsuya, przecierając dłońmi twarz.- Zrobimy inaczej. Dopiero co przyszedłeś, jesteś... obaj jesteśmy głodni, więc najpierw coś zjemy, a potem usiądziemy z herbatą w salonie i na spokojnie porozmawiamy. Możesz zostać na noc, nie mam nic przeciwko, ale czy będzie ci wygodnie dojechać stąd do pracy?  
    Ogiwara przez dłuższą chwilę nie odzywał się, wypakowując zakupy. Minę miał nieco obrażoną, ale wyglądało na to, że powodem wcale nie jest sprzeczka z Tetsuyą.  
–    Nie idę do pracy – burknął Shigehiro.  
–    Ponieważ...?  
    szatyn cisnął ze złością opakowaniem szynki o blat kuchennej lady, po czym spojrzał na swojego przyjaciela.  
–    Wylali mnie.  
–    Wyla...- Kuroko urwał, na moment zamykając oczy.- Okay, stanowczo zbyt rzadko się widujemy. Wygląda na to, że mamy o wiele więcej tematów do omówienia, niż nam obu się wydawało. Powiedz mi tylko, czy zamierzasz zrzucić na mnie jeszcze jedną bombę w postaci szokującej informacji, czy nie, bo wolałbym się jakoś psychicznie na to przygotować.  
–    Nie, raczej nie.- Ogiwara zastanowił się przez moment.- Chyba, że chcesz posłuchać o moich zaparciach.  
–    To sobie podarujemy – mruknął Tetsuya, jednak uśmiechnął się, odrobinę rozbawiony.- Weźmy się lepiej za ten obiad. Im szybciej, tym lepiej.

  
    Niecałe dwie godziny później mężczyźni usiedli w salonie, rozsiadając się wygodnie i nakrywając kocem. Na stoliku przed nimi stały już dwa kubki gorącej herbaty oraz skromny zbiór słodkości, które kupił Ogiwara. Ponieważ Tetsuya jadł swój posiłek dwa razy wolniej niż jego przyjaciel, Shigehiro zdążył posprzątać w kuchni i teraz obaj mieli całe popołudnie dla siebie.  
–    Myślisz, że to właśnie tak czują się kobiety, kiedy przychodzą do siebie na ploteczki?- zapytał Ogiwara z grobową miną.- Jestem przerażony, Kuroko. Czuję się jak na spotkaniu dla anonimowych alkoholików.  
–    Racja. W końcu będziemy mówić o naszym uzależnieniu od problemów. Z tym, że nie jesteśmy anonimowi.   
–    Weź przestań...- westchnął Shigehiro, przeczesując dłonią włosy.- Ja tu od zmysłów odchodzę, Kuroko... Powiedz mi w końcu, jak to się stało, że zostałeś zaatakowany? Nie mogę przestać o tym myśleć...  
–    Zauważyłem – mruknął Tetsuya, upijając łyk herbaty. Jeszcze przez chwilę milczał, a potem zaczął cicho opowiadać o nocy, kiedy udał się na kurs baristów, pomijając intymne chwile spędzone z Kise. Starał się nie okazywać po sobie zdenerwowania, zacisnął jedynie dłonie na kubku herbaty, gdy w końcu doszedł do fragmentu, w którym przewrócił się, a napastnik przygniótł go do ziemi i wbił nóż. Shigehiro słuchał go z uwagą, patrząc na niego wielkimi oczami. Zdołał się jednak lekko uśmiechnąć, kiedy Kuroko powiedział mu o tym, jak Akashi Seijuurou zatroszczył się o jego komfort.- Midorima-san zmienił mi opatrunek, a Akashi-kun odwiózł do domu. Dzwonił do mnie dziś rano, by zapytać, jak się czuję.  
–    Czy to twój nowy najlepszy przyjaciel?- zapytał szatyn.  
–    Proszę?- Kuroko spojrzał na niego bez zrozumienia.  
–    Ah, wybacz – zaśmiał się Shigehiro.- Przyzwyczaiłem się do myśli, że to ja jestem twoim najlepszym przyjacielem, ale kiedy tak słucham o tym, jak wiele zrobił dla ciebie ten Akashi, czuję, że moja pozycja w twoim życiu jest zagrożona!  
–    Jesteś głupi, Ogiwara-kun – stwierdził dobitnie Tetsuya.- Znam go niemal przelotnie, to tylko stały klient w Yokozunie. Rzeczywiście zrobił dla mnie wiele, ale to chyba nie powód, żeby nazywać go od razu przyjacielem? Poza tym... proszę cię, naprawdę jesteś zazdrosny?  
–    No, trochę.- Ogiwara wzruszył lekko ramionami.- Ale cieszę się, że ci pomógł! Strach pomyśleć, co by się stało, gdyby go tam nie było! A tak swoją drogą, to co on tam robił?  
–    Nie wiem – odparł szczerze Tetsuya.- Nie pytałem go. Zresztą, czy to ważne? Pewnie miał jakieś sprawy do załatwienia na mieście, albo był u kogoś w odwiedzinach.  
–    Hmm...- Shigehiro zsunął się nieco z kanapy, by móc wygodnie oprzeć głowę o ramię przyjaciela.- Bardzo boli ta twoja rana?  
–    Da się żyć. Chyba bardziej dokucza mi teraz anemia.  
–    A tak poza tym? Radzisz sobie, Kuroko? Teraz z tym dyplomem baristy pewnie będziesz miał lepiej w pracy, co?  
–    Taką mam nadzieję. Może wyjdę na prostą. Chociaż pracowanie dla yakuzy trochę mnie przeraża...  
–    Yakuza? To Genta jest w Yakuzie?  
–    Genta? Ah, no tak, przecież ty nic nie wiesz...- Tetsuya westchnął lekko.- Genta zniknął. Okazało się, że miał długi u jednego gościa, szefa yakuzy. Głupi grubas zapadł się pod ziemię, a mafia przejęła restaurację. Cudem udało mi się zachować pracę, bo chcieli mnie zwolnić. Przekonał ich Akashi, a dokładnie fakt, że przychodzi do Yokozuny, ponieważ lubi kawę, którą przygotowuję.  
–    Ojej, to miłość!  
–    Ogiwara-kun, nie komentuj.- Kuroko wywrócił oczami z uśmiechem.- W każdym razie zgodzili się, żebym został, pod warunkiem, że podszkolę się na baristę. Teraz, po remoncie, zapewne jest tam ładniej i schludniej. A przynajmniej taką mam nadzieję, nie chciałbym, żeby Yokozuna stała się czarno-czerwonym barem z nagimi kobietami tańczącymi na rurze tuż nad talerzem gości...  
–    I jeszcze w klatce – dodał od siebie Ogiwara.- Ah, sorki, miałem nie komentować.  
–    Przede wszystkim nie próbuj przeciągać tematu – skarcił go Tetsuya.- Wiesz już, co słychać u mnie, i to poniekąd ze szczegółami. Teraz twoja kolej. Co się stało z tobą i Hisato-san?  
–    Rozstaliśmy się.  
–    To już słyszałem. Nie poznałem tylko powodu. Coś się między wami nie układało?  
–    Można tak powiedzieć – westchnął szatyn.  
–    Ogiwara-kun, proszę cię, bądź ze mną szczery.  
–    Rozzłościsz się, jeśli ci powiem – burknął Shigehiro.  
–    Jeśli mi nie powiesz, też się rozzłoszczę, więc na jedno wychodzi.  
–    Noo...- Ogiwara zerknął na niego, myśląc nad jakąś ripostą, jednak ostatecznie nie był w stanie wymyślić czegoś sensownego. Westchnął ciężko, po czym odchrząknął cicho.- Pokłóciliśmy się o ciebie.  
–    O mnie?- Kuroko spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem. Ponieważ Shigehiro wciąż opierał głowę o jego ramię, Tetsuya był w stanie widzieć w głównej mierze jego brązowo-czarne włosy.- Jak to o mnie? Domyślam się, że Hisato-san nie przepadała za mną, bo dość długo z wami mieszkałem, ale... przecież od tak dawna się nie kontaktowaliśmy, że powinna już o mnie zapomnieć.  
–    No i zapomniała – westchnął Ogiwara.- A ściślej mówiąc: miała zamiar zapomnieć. No wiesz, powoli zaczęliśmy myśleć nad tymi wszystkimi pierdółkami dotyczącymi ślubu. Chcieliśmy ustalić datę, rozplanować mniej więcej menu weselne, wystrój sali, no i przede wszystkim zająć się listą gości.  
–    Oh.- Kuroko zaczął już domyślać się, o co jego przyjaciel mógł pokłócić się z narzeczoną.  
–    „Oh” to mało powiedziane.- Shigehiro przygryzł wargę, siadając normalnie i opierając się o oparcie kanapy.- Rozumiem, że mogła nie być przesadnie zadowolona, kiedy u nas nocowałeś... mnie to oczywiście nie przeszkadzało, jesteś dla mnie jak brat!- zapewnił, patrząc na niego z powagą.- Ale kiedy usiedliśmy nad kartką, żeby zrobić tę głupią listę, i Chiyo spojrzała na mnie i powiedziała „Shige... nie chcę, żeby Kuroko był na naszym ślubie”... no... no po prostu zdębiałem, rozumiesz? Przecież nigdy nie zrobiłeś nam nic złego! Gdy z nami mieszkałeś, każdego dnia okazywałeś nam, jak głupio ci z tego powodu, wynajdowałeś byle pretekst, żeby dać nam prywatność, każdą wolną chwilę poświęcałeś na szukaniu mieszkania! Nie wyciągałeś mnie na żadne piwo, ani nie zachęcałeś do podrywania dziewczyn na mieście, byłeś lokatorem perfekcyjnym...! A ona mimo to nie chciała, żebyś był na naszym ślubie.  
–    To nie koniec historii, prawda?- zapytał cicho Kuroko.- Przecież to nie jest powód, żeby zerwać zaręczyny. Byliście ze sobą od prawie pięciu lat.  
–    Mylisz się, to jest powód – mruknął Ogiwara.- Pytałem ją, dlaczego nie chce, żebyś był na naszym ślubie, a ona za każdym razem odpowiadała, że po prostu tego nie chce! Gdybyś był heteroseksualny, pewnie pomyślałbym, że się ze sobą przespaliście, i dlatego nie chce jakiejś konfrontacji czy coś, ale to niemożliwe! Pomijając fakt, że wolisz facetów, to przecież jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem, nie ma opcji, żebyś zrobił mi coś takiego!  
–    Cieszę się, że tak uważasz – powiedział Kuroko.- I, oczywiście, nie mylisz się. Ale dlaczego zerwaliście z takiego powodu? Chciałbym być na twoim ślubie, ale skoro Hisato-san sobie tego nie życzyła, mogłeś na to przystać, nie pogniewałbym się...  
–    Wiem, że byś się nie pogniewał – westchnął Shigehiro.- I właśnie dlatego postanowiłem na to nie przystawać. Za dobrze cię znam, Kuroko. Gdyby to miało mnie uszczęśliwić, byłbyś w stanie nawet ograniczyłbyś kontakty ze mną do minimum, co zresztą i tak zrobiłeś.- Spojrzał na niego z wyrzutem.- Oczywiście, wiem, że masz teraz sporo na głowie, więc wybaczam ci.   
–    Ale tu nie chodzi o mnie i o ciebie, tylko o ciebie i Hisato-san – zauważył Tetsuya.- Przecież się kochacie.  
–    Nie myśl, że nie próbowałem jakoś walczyć o nas – mruknął Ogiwara.- Chciałem ją przekonać, że nie jesteś złym przyjacielem, że przecież zawsze starałeś się robić wszystko dla mojego dobra, ale ona się uparła. Chociaż wysuwałem bardzo logiczne argumenty, nie chciała mnie słuchać. Czułem się jak pupilek, którego próbowała zmusić do podania łapy, albo aportowania. Do tej pory byłem ugodowy, zgadzałem się na prawie każdą jej zachciankę... ale skoro nie potrafi zaakceptować ciebie, to jak niby mamy tworzyć szczęśliwy związek? Nie sądzę, by na niezaproszeniu ciebie się skończyło, na pewno wkrótce zaczęłaby przekonywać mnie, byśmy w ogóle przerwali jakiekolwiek relacje, które nas łączą. Mogłem zrobić dla niej wiele, ale z jakiej racji miałbym porzucić wieloletnią przyjaźń z takim super gościem?   
–    Może minęłoby jej po ślubie, nie możesz tego wiedzieć.  
–    Dobrze ją znam, Tetsuya.- Ogiwara znów westchnął ciężko, tym razem kładąc się na kanapie i układając głowę na kolanach Kuroko. Skrzyżował ręce na piersiach, wbijając oburzony wzrok w sufit.- Mówię ci, byłem na nią wściekły! Powiedziałem, że skoro nie chce zaprosić ciebie, to ja nie chcę widzieć na ślubie jej przyjaciółki, Miyo, która mnie zresztą jakiś czas temu podrywała! A ona się zaczęła pieklić, że robię jej na złość. Ostatecznie po paru dniach, kiedy nadal jej nie przechodziło, powiedziałem, że skoro nie chce cię zaakceptować, bezpodstawnie nie darząc cię sympatią, to nasz związek nie ma sensu. Nie zrozum mnie źle, Kuroko, to nie tak, że przestałem ją kochać w jednym momencie, ale... bardzo straciła w moich oczach. Wiesz, co mam na myśli? Po prostu... no po prostu ma u mnie bardzo dużego minusa za to zachowanie. A mówią, że to faceci są jak dzieci...  
–    Myślę, że wiem, o co ci chodzi – powiedział Kuroko. Choć był przyzwyczajony do zachowania szatyna oraz jego otwartości, nie bardzo wiedział co ma zrobić z rękoma, kiedy Shigehiro ułożył się na jego kolanach. Koniec końców, ściskając w dłoniach kubek, położył go na jego przedramieniu i westchnął cicho.- Cieszę się, że broniłeś dobrego zdania o mnie. Myślisz, że nie pasowało jej to, że jestem gejem?  
–    Eh?- Ogiwara spojrzał na niego ze szczerym zdziwieniem.- Serio? Nawet mi to przez myśl nie przeszło!  
    Kuroko uśmiechnął się do niego pobłażliwie.  
–    Nie każdy jest tak tolerancyjny, jak ty – powiedział.- Wielu ludzi uważa gejów za odmieńców, podobnie zresztą jest z lesbijkami, albo Afroamerykanami, czy albinosami. Może Hisato-san nie chciała mieć kogoś takiego na ślubie. Kobiety lubią wyidealizowane śluby, wszystko piękne i idealne.  
–    Ale przecież z tych osób, które byśmy zaprosili, o twojej orientacji wiedzielibyśmy tylko ja i Chiyo – mruknął Ogiwara.- Aha, i jeszcze Kiyoshi. Choć nie wiem, czy udałoby mi się ściągnąć go z Hiszpanii...   
–    Porozmawiaj z nią jeszcze raz, proszę – powiedział Tetsuya, trącając lekko nos przyjaciela.- Szkoda marnować tyle lat związku przez jedną kłótnię. Wytłumacz jej, że nie muszę być na ślubie, ale uprzedź, że na tym się skończy. Ja również nie chciałbym, żebyś dla niej przestał ze mną rozmawiać, czy spotykać się. Już i tak mamy dla siebie stanowczo zbyt mało czasu.  
–    No dokładnie – westchnął Shigehiro.- Pogadam z nią, ale jeśli mam być szczery, to wydaje mi się, że jej już tak bardzo nie zależy na nas. Zrobiła mi tylko scenę, że nie chcę dla niej tego zrobić, a potem zabrała manatki i się wyprowadziła. Teraz sam muszę opłacać mieszkanie. Tia... ciekawe tylko z czego. Nie potrzebują tam u ciebie nowego kelnera?  
–    Obawiam się, że mamy ich już za dużo – powiedział Kuroko.- No właśnie, dlaczego straciłeś pracę?  
–    Oh, to już zupełnie nudna i stereotypowa opowiastka.- Ogiwara wywrócił oczami.- Ot, masowe zwalnianie pracowników. Po prostu wypadło też na mnie. Szukam już nowej roboty. A tak swoją drogą, co z twoją klitką?- szatyn rozejrzał się wokół.- Wspominałeś, że dzięki pracy w Yokozunie masz o połowę mniejszy czynsz, ale skoro teraz zmienił wam się szef, czy nadal będzie ci przysługiwać ta zniżka?  
–    Nie, chyba nie...  
–    Jeśli chcesz, możesz zamieszkać u mnie!- Ogiwara uśmiechnął się radośnie.- Chiyo już nie ma nic przeciwko, zgaduję, że dobrze jej u rodziców, a póki nie znajdę pracy, przyda mi się współlokator. Oczywiście, nie każę ci płacić całego czynszu, mam trochę oszczędności, nawet całkiem sporo, skoro do ślubu raczej nie dojdzie.  
–    Tego jeszcze nie wiesz – powiedział z uśmiechem Tetsuya.- Nie ukrywam, że trochę się obawiam, iż stracę to mieszkanie... ale nie chcę znów wchodzić ci na głowę.  
–    Ah tam, nie martw się, sam leżę ci bezczelnie na kolanach, niebezpiecznie blisko twojej rany, a i tak za to nie przepraszam.  
–    To co innego...  
–    Zawsze pomagaliśmy sobie w kłopotach, a teraz tak jakby obaj je mamy. Póki nie znajdę pracy, potrzebuję współlokatora, tobie potrzebne jest nowe mieszkanie i musisz stanąć na nogi, poza tym jesteś ranny i potrzebujesz mojej opieki!  
–    Ah, „twojej”?- Kuroko upił z uśmiechem łyk herbaty.- Skromny jesteś, Ogiwara-kun.  
–    No jasne. Spadłem ci jak gwiazdka z nieba, nie?- Ogiwara zaśmiał się wesoło.- Ah, zgłodniałem! Masz ochotę na chipsy.  
–    Dziękuję, ale dobre pół godziny temu zjedliśmy obiad...  
–    Ja się poczęstuję – rzekł z uśmiechem Shigehiro.- Potem możemy obejrzeć film i dalej sobie plotkować. Chyba to polubię... Zastanów się nad moją propozycją, Kuroko. Jutro się zgodzisz.  
    Tetsuya zaśmiał się cicho, kręcąc głową. Tak dawno nie widział się ze swoim przyjacielem, że zdążył już zapomnieć, jakim cudownym jest człowiekiem. Nie chciał korzystać na rozstaniu jego i Hisato, ale być może rzeczywiście ta sytuacja spadła mu jak gwiazdka z nieba.  
    Kolejne szczęście w nieszczęściu.  
    Albo i nie.  
  
  



	17. Chapter 17

    Pierwszy dzień rozpoczęcia roku szkolnego w nowej szkole, ani nawet żadna rozmowa kwalifikacyjna nie była tak stresująca jak dzień, w którym Kuroko, po swoim „wypadku”, miał wrócić do pracy.  
    Minęły cztery dni od tamtej chwili, a przez trzy ostatnie Tetsuya odpoczął jak za miesiąc. Dzięki troskliwej opiece Ogiwary, który wpadał do niego codziennie z samego rana i wychodził późnym wieczorem, błękitnowłosy miał wrażenie, że stał się twardy niczym stal i już nic nie będzie mogło go zranić. Czuł się nad wyraz dobrze, nie tylko fizycznie, ale również psychicznie – wieczny optymizm jego przyjaciela i niezmącone poczucie humoru były lekiem na każdą depresję.  
    Żałował tylko, że nie mogły one rozwiązać jego problemów.  
    Stając przy uliczce, w której mieściło się wejście na zaplecze restauracji, Kuroko wpatrzył się z zaskoczeniem w budynek. Zdążył już zapomnieć, że przeszedł on przecież poważny remont. Nie od razu więc rozpoznał swoje miejsce pracy.  
    Przede wszystkim budynek odmalowano. Wcześniej ciemnoszary, z odchodzącym tynkiem i widocznymi gdzieniegdzie zaciekami odrzucał swoim wyglądem, teraz jednak, pomalowany na kolor écru, prezentował się zachęcająco. Również szyld został odnowiony – wymieniono lampki, zaś wszystkie znaki japońskie były na swoim miejscu. Nazwa się nie zmieniła, a jedyne, co dodano, to jej odpowiednik zapisywany literami łacińskiego alfabetu. Tetsuya domyślił się, że miało to na celu przyciągać zagranicznych gości.  
    Był naprawdę zaskoczony. Restauracja wydawała się być teraz o wiele przytulniejsza, choć poza tym również droższa. Zaciekawiony, jak bardzo zmieniło się jej wnętrze, Tetsuya pospieszył na zaplecze.  
–    Dzień dobry, Kagami-kun!- zawołał, zaglądając do kuchni. Rozejrzał się z podziwem, szczerze zaskoczony widokiem olśniewająco czystych płytek, nowych mebli oraz sprzętów gastronomicznych. Taiga, wyraźnie zadowolony ze swojego miejsca pracy, spojrzał na niego życzliwie.  
–    Cześć, Kuroko!- powiedział.- Jak się czujesz? Wszyscy słyszeliśmy, co się stało.  
–    Ból czasem doskwiera, ale jest w porządku – odparł.- Ładną masz kuchnię, Kagami-kun.  
–    I pełną lodówkę – westchnął czerwonowłosy, opierając się o blat stołu.- Hanamiya zatrudnia też dwóch nowych kucharzy do pomocy.  
–    A co z Sakuraiem-kun?- spytał Kuroko, rozpinając swoją kurtkę.  
–    Odszedł.- Kagami wzruszył lekko ramionami.- Według mnie to nawet lepiej, chłopak nie wytrzymałby pod presją bycia rządzonym przez yakuzę.   
–    Hanamiya nie był na niego wkurzony?  
–    Ani trochę. Mam tylko nadzieję, że ci goście, co jutro przyjdą, nie będą jego bliskimi znajomymi. Strach pomyśleć, z kim się przyjaźni...   
–    Na pewno nie będzie tak źle, choć szkoda, że Sakurai-kun odszedł. Coś jeszcze zmieniło się podczas mojej nieobecności?  
–    Z zasad tu panujących najważniejszą dla wszystkich jest chyba...- Taiga zastanowił się przez chwilę.- Zero mieszania w grafiku, to przede wszystkim. Od teraz trzeba być punktualnym i pracuje się po osiem lub dwanaście godzin. Jeśli pracujesz dwanaście, przysługuje ci piętnastominutowa przerwa oraz półgodzinna, kiedy możesz zjeść pracowniczy obiad. Jeśli pracujesz osiem godzin, to tylko ta pierwsza. Jak chcesz wolne, albo zamienić się z kimś, to wszystko uzgadniasz z Hanamiyą. To chyba tyle, resztę ewentualnie powiedzą ci kelnerzy.  
–    Jasne, w porządku.- Kuroko skinął głową.- Pójdę się z nimi zobaczyć.  
    Tetsuya ruszył dalej korytarzykiem, po czym skręcił do szatni, a tam rozebrał się i założył pracownicze ubranie – czarne spodnie, tego samego koloru zapaskę, oraz białą koszulę. Przez chwilę wahał się, czy wyjmować certyfikat potwierdzający jego nowe kwalifikacje, by pokazać reszcie, jednak ostatecznie uznał, że najpierw pójdzie się przywitać.  
    Kiedy wyszedł z pomieszczenia dla pracowników i wszedł na salę restauracyjną, stanął jak wryty i szeroko otwartymi oczami rozejrzał się wokół.  
    Pomieszczenie wyglądało obłędnie.  
    Wcześniej utrzymana w różnych odcieniach brązu, ze starymi, skrzypiącymi panelami podłogowymi, restauracja przypominała bar rodem z Dzikiego Zachodu. Brakowało jedynie charakterystycznej melodyjki, drzwiczek oraz, oczywiście, kowboi. Teraz zmieniła się nie do poznania. Podłoga została wyłożona kremowymi oraz ciemnobrązowymi płytkami. W miejsce chwiejących się okrągłych stolików, postawiono solidne, wykonane z ciemnego drewna, przy nich nie stały zaś stare krzesła, a eleganckie fotele z czarno-beżowymi obiciami. Nad każdym ze stolików zwisała lampa z długim pomarańczowo-czerwonym abażurem, dzięki któremu światło zdawało się przybierać miodowy kolor, co nadawało jeszcze lepszej atmosfery otoczeniu. Kuroko ledwie wszedł na salę, a już czuł się niezwykle spokojnie.   
    Także bar się zmienił. Teraz o wiele bardziej elegancki i, przede wszystkim, lśniący czystością. Dwa nowe ekspresy do kawy, na których Kuroko miał okazję pracować w szkole baristów, stały dumnie po lewej stronie. Nieco spanikowana Momoi próbowała zorientować się, który z przycisków należy wcisnąć, by przygotować latte macchiato.  
    Kuroko uśmiechnął się lekko i już chciał ruszyć w jej stronę, kiedy tuż przed nim nieoczekiwanie wyrósł czarnowłosy mężczyzna, łapiąc go za ramiona i potrząsając nim bezlitośnie.  
–    W końcu się zjawiłeś, do cholery jasnej!- wykrzyknął, spanikowany.- Nie masz pojęcia, jak bardzo się o ciebie martwiłem, Tetsuya! Wszyscy tu odchodziliśmy od zmysłów!  
–    Oh, rany, Tetsu-kun!- Satsuki również go spostrzegła i natychmiast ruszyła w jego kierunku, nieudolnie powstrzymując łzy. Rzuciła się na niego, przytulając mocno.  
–    Au – bąknął Kuroko, krzywiąc się lekko, jednak objął różowowłosą i poklepał ją lekko po plecach.- Wszystko w porządku, Momoi-san, już czuję się lepiej.  
–    Przepraszam, powinnam być bardziej ostrożna!- pisnęła, cofając się pospiesznie i wycierając dłońmi oczy.- Hanamiya-san powiedział nam, co się stało! To znaczy... powiedział wszystkim, tylko nie mnie, bo miałam dwa dni wolnego, dowiedziałam się dopiero wczoraj. Chciałam cię odwiedzić, ale Riko się strasznie rozchorowała, ciągle przy niej siedzę i...  
–    Nie musisz się tłumaczyć, Momoi-san. I tak całymi dniami siedział u mnie przyjaciel, więc niczym się nie martw, miałem doskonałą opiekę.  
–    Obiecuję, że jutro przyniosę ci ciastka!- załkała, po czym odwróciła się od mężczyzn, by chwycić papierowy ręcznik i wydmuchać nos.  
–    A ty.- Tetsuya spojrzał na swojego przyjaciela, Takao Kazunariego, który stał obok, patrząc na niego z niepokojem.- Mogłeś do mnie zadzwonić.  
–    Myślisz, że mam coś na koncie?- Czarnowłosy wywrócił oczami.- Nie miałem wystarczająco czasu, by pójść cię odwiedzić, a dopóki nie dostanę wypłaty, nie stać mnie na doładowanie telefonu. Wyobrażasz to sobie? Gdyby nie zapas zupek chińskich, które wygrałem po rozwiązaniu krzyżówki w gazecie, umierałbym teraz z głodu.   
–    Cieszę się więc, że ją rozwiązałeś.- Kuroko zmarszczył lekko brwi.- Wpadnij do mnie na obiad, co? Mam tyle warzyw w domu, że na samo o nich wspomnienie myślę o samobójstwie.  
–    Wolałbym zjeść kurczaka, albo tuńczyka – westchnął Kazunari.- Mniejsza o to. Jak się czujesz? Pokaż no tę ranę.  
–    Przepraszam, ale nie mam zamiaru się publicznie obnażać.  
–    Oj, weź, na razie nie ma gości. Musisz nam wszystko opowiedzieć! Złapali tego gościa?  
–    Nie... nie wiem.- Tetsuya westchnął ciężko, kręcąc głową.- Kiedy Akashi-kun zawiózł mnie do siebie, straciłem przytomność, ale mówił, że...  
–    Akashi-kun?- Momoi obróciła się do nich.- Masz na myśli tego biznesmena, co tak lubi twoją kawę?  
–    Jakiego biznesmena?- jęknął Takao, patrząc to na nią, to na błękitnowłosego.- Masz chłopaka i się nie chwalisz?  
–    To nie jest mój chłopak!- zaprzeczył natychmiast Tetsuya.- Akashi-kun mnie uratował, był akurat w pobliżu, pomógł mi. Wiecie, że Genta płacił nam na czysto całą kwotę, nie wysyłał składek, ja sam za siebie nie płaciłem, więc nie mogłem skorzystać ze szpitala, bo popadłbym w niewyobrażalne długi. Akashi-kun mi pomógł, ma przyjaciela lekarza, zajął się mną. Zresztą, to taka długa opowieść, a ja muszę iść do Hanamiyi i dać mu certyfikat...  
–    Certyfikat?- Takao spojrzał na niego, w końcu lekko się uśmiechając.- Więc udało ci się? Zostałeś baristą?  
–    Oh, Tetsu-kun, gratuluję!- szepnęła Momoi.- Szczęście w nieszczęściu, no chociaż coś!   
–    Dziękuję, Momoi-san. Tak, mam papierek potwierdzający moje kwalifikacje.- Kuroko wzruszył ramionami.- Muszę go teraz dać Hanamiyi, zanim mnie wyrzuci. Chciałem przyjść w poniedziałek, ale Midorima-san powiedział, że minimum trzy dni muszę odpoczywać, no bo mam anemię i przez to...  
–    Czekaj, czekaj, czekaj.- Takao uniósł dłoń w geście znaku „stop”.- Powiedziałeś „Midorima-san”?   
–    Tak.  
–    To on cię leczył?  
–    Tak. Znasz go?  
–    Czy go znam? Cała Japonia go zna! To jeden z najlepszych lekarzy w naszym kraju, do jasnej cholery! Typek non stop pojawia się w gazetach i w telewizji, ratuje życia pieprzonym bogaczom, w tym aktorom, piosenkarzom, pisarzom... Ponoć jeszcze nigdy w swojej karierze nie poniósł porażki. Jest perfekcyjny w każdym calu. I na dodatek niezłe ciacho z niego...  
–    Cóż...- Kuroko nie był pewien, co odpowiedzieć. Owszem, Midorima był całkiem przystojny, ale jego charakter najwyraźniej pozostawiał wiele do życzenia, przynajmniej jeśli kierować się wspomnieniami Tetsuyi.  
–    Będziemy musieli podziękować Akashiemu-san, gdy tylko się tutaj zjawi!- westchnęła Satsuki.- Składamy się na obiad dla niego! Teraz, kiedy nie ma Genty, nie możemy fundować gościom obiadów, ale jeśli się złożymy...  
–    Nie ma takiej potrzeby...!  
–    Dobra, dam sto jenów – zaoferował się Takao.- Resztę dorzuci Kagami, w końcu ma teraz podwyżkę.  
–    Przesadzie, poważnie...  
–    Cześć, Kuroko.- Nagle z pomieszczenia dla personelu wyszedł Mayuzumi Chihiro. Spojrzał beznamiętnie na Tetsuyę, który uśmiechnął się do niego lekko.- Później pogadamy, Hanamiya na ciebie czeka.  
–    Oh, no tak!- Kuroko odchrząknął, nieco zakłopotany. Spojrzał nerwowo na swoich przyjaciół.- Wracajcie do pracy, niedługo wrócę. Może wyskoczymy gdzieś później? O ile macie czas, rzecz jasna.  
–    Dogadamy się, jeśli wrócisz żywy – obiecał Takao, kiwając głową i popychając go na korytarz.- Nie każ mu czekać!- szepnął konspiracyjnie.  
    Kuroko uśmiechnął się, nieco rozbawiony zachowaniem Kazunariego. Spoważniał jednak, kiedy został sam w pustym korytarzu. Wzdychając ciężko, poprawił swoją koszulę, wszedł do szatni po swój certyfikat, a następnie udał się do biura menadżera.

  
***

  
    Pomieszczenie, w którym do tej pory rządził Genta, zmieniło się chyba najbardziej ze wszystkich. Przede wszystkim zniknął stamtąd ciężki smród papierosów, potu i spermy, której z taką lubością pozbywał się Takeuchi na swych pracownikach. Stare żaluzje zniknęły z okien, zamiast nich pojawiły się czarno-białe zasłonki. Rozwalające się meble zostały wymienione na nowe, podobnie jak dziurawy i przypalony dywan na panele.   
    Ale to, co w tym wszystkim było najlepsze, to to, że za biurkiem nie siedział już stary, obleśny grubas, a młody i przystojny mężczyzna, ubrany w elegancką koszulę i spodnie. Stukał szybko w klawiaturę komputera, wpatrując się znudzonym wzrokiem w ekran monitora.   
–    Siadaj – mruknął.  
    Kuroko przełknął nerwowo ślinę, po czym spełnił polecenie, krzywiąc się lekko na ból, który przy tym odczuł. Hanamiya bez słowa wyciągnął ku niemu rękę, a błękitnowłosy, rozumiejąc, o co chodzi, podał mu swój dyplom. Makoto wstał od biurka i podszedł do stojącego pod prawą ścianą ksero. Wykonał dwie kopie dokumentu, nawet na niego nie spoglądając, po czym oddał oryginał Tetsuyi.  
–    To nie może być taka poważna rana, skoro zjawiłeś się po trzech dniach – powiedział, znów wbijając spojrzenie w monitor.  
–    Chciałem szybko wrócić do pracy, skoro stąpałem po tak niepewnym gruncie.  
–    Zaskakujące, że mówisz mi coś takiego.- Hanamiya uśmiechnął się drwiąco.  
–    Uraziłem pana?  
–    Nie – odparł.- Mniejsza o to. Pracę zachowujesz, więc korzystaj ze swojej podwyżki.- Kuroko sądząc, że to już koniec ich rozmowy, podniósł się z krzesła, jednak Hanamiya zatrzymał go krótką komendą:- Zostań.  
    Tetsuya znów usiadł. Czekał cierpliwie, aż Makoto skończy stukać na klawiaturze i w końcu spojrzy na niego. W tym czasie rozglądał się z zaciekawieniem, zauroczy nowym, przyjemnym wyglądem pokoju, który zawsze kojarzył mu się z zapchlonym burdelem.   
–    Z całą pewnością nie zdajesz sobie sprawy z tego, jak cenny – przynajmniej chwilowo – stałeś się w oczach Shougo – powiedział Hanamiya, spoglądając na niego z tym charakterystycznym uśmieszkiem.- I bynajmniej nie chodzi tutaj o twoje kwalifikacje baristy, które dopiero co zdobyłeś. Takich jak ty, w gruncie rzeczy, w Tokio jest na pęczki. Moglibyśmy wylać wszystkich i zatrudnić samych baristów, ale z wami jest o wiele łatwiej i, przede wszystkim, taniej, bo dla pracy zrobicie wszystko. No, może poza Mayuzumim. On ma jeszcze trochę oleju w głowie, dlatego przyda nam się bardziej niż reszta.  
–    Chyba nie do końca rozumiem, co ma pan na myśli – powiedział Tetsuya, marszcząc lekko brwi.- Dlaczego miałbym mieć jakiekolwiek znaczenie w oczach Haizakiego-san, skoro nie chodzi o bycie baristą i zdesperowanym do pracy człowiekiem?  
    Hanamiya roześmiał się lekko, wystukując coś pospiesznie na klawiaturze. Następnie obrócił się do Kuroko, splatając ze sobą dłonie i kładąc je na biurku.  
–    Jest jedna rzecz związana z tobą, która dla Shougo jest cenna. A raczej osoba.- Widząc, że Kuroko nadal nie rozumie, uśmiechnął się krzywo.- To Akashi. Akashi Seijuurou.  
–    Akashi-kun?- powtórzył niepewnie Tetsuya.- Ale... co niby mamy ze sobą wspólnego? To tylko stały klient Yokozuny, któremu przyrządzam kawę...  
–    Któremu przyrządzasz kawę?- parsknął Makoto.- I który załatwił ci kursy baristy, i który uratował ci życie przed jakimś psycholem. Rzeczywiście, to „tylko” stały klient. Albo jesteś ślepy, albo takiego udajesz, ale na moje oko, Akashi leci na twój tyłek.   
–    Nie sądzę – powiedział ostrożnie Kuroko, starając się powstrzymać gniew. W obliczu Genty nie miał innych możliwości, musiał być „jego dziwką”, ale to nie znaczy, że lubił być tak traktowany.- Rzeczywiście, dużo zawdzięczam Akashiemu-kun...  
–    Oczywiście, że dużo mu zawdzięczasz – przerwał mu Makoto, upijając łyk kawy ze swojego kubka.- I bardzo dobrze. Shougo sądził, że Akashi przychodzi tu, bo po prostu lubi twoją kawę, sam zresztą musiał przyznać, że nie najgorzej ją przyrządzasz. Ale teraz widzimy dokładnie, że coś ma się na rzeczy. Nie wiem, czy ten gość jest pedałem, czy po prostu mu chwilowe odchyły, ale na pewno nie chodzi mu tylko o kawę.  
–    Jest zwyczajnie miły – powiedział Tetsuya nieco ostrzej, niż zamierzał.- To, że jeden mężczyzna pomaga drugiemu, nie czyni go od razu gejem.   
–    Nie tym tonem.- Hanamiya spojrzał na niego nieprzyjemnie.- Gówno mnie obchodzi, w czyją dziurę pcha swojego chuja, dla mnie liczy się tylko to, że utrzymuje z tobą kontakt i jest skory do niesienia ci pomocy. A nawet jeśli nie, to przynajmniej ze sobą rozmawiacie, i wygląda na to, że cię lubi. Teraz, kiedy z całą pewnością masz u niego ogromny dług wdzięczności, wasza znajomość nie skończy się ot tak, z dnia na dzień.- Makoto pstryknął palcami.- I oto nam chodzi. Twoje kontakty z tym kolesiem są kluczowe, jeżeli chcesz nadal tu pracować.  
–    Więc...- Kuroko przełknął ślinę, starając się zachować spokój.- Moje kursy baristy nie były potrzebne?  
–    Były.- Hanamiya wywrócił oczami.- Musimy mieć co najmniej jednego baristę, bo Yokozuna nie jest już zwykłą speluną, a normalną restauracją. Restauracja bez baristy jest gówno warta. Dlatego przydasz się, ale przydasz się jeszcze bardziej, jeżeli grzecznie wykonasz moje polecenie.  
–    Jakie polecenie?- spytał Kuroko przez ściśnięte gardło. Bał się tego, co może usłyszeć. Obawiał się, że sprawa będzie dotyczyć zaszkodzeniu Akashiemu, a tego nie byłby w stanie zrobić, nieważne czy byłoby to coś bardzo poważnego, czy choćby najdrobniejsza psota.  
–    Chodzi nam tylko o współpracę – powiedział Makoto.- Mówiąc „nam”, mam oczywiście na myśli siebie i Shougo. Jak zapewne wiesz, Akashi jest dyrektorem jednej z najlepszych firm handlowych w całej Azji. Współpraca z nim przynosi nienaturalnie ogromne korzyści, nic więc dziwnego, że Shougo chce takową z nim rozpocząć. Twoje zadanie jest dziecinnie łatwe – masz go przekonać, że warto podpisać z nami umowę. Nie myśl sobie, że Akashi jest święty i nie przystanie na propozycję yakuzy, bo z jednym odłamem już współpracuje... Z Haizakim Seiji, starszym bratem Shougo. On również, tak jak Shougo, jest właścicielem firmy produkcyjnej, a mając po swojej stronie takiego dystrybutora jak Akashi, jest kilka stopni nad nami, jeśli chodzi o pozycję na rynku. Dzięki twojemu przyjacielowi będziemy w stanie szybko go prześcignąć. Możesz uznać to za zachcianki i głupie ambicje młodszego braciszka, ale oprócz rywalizacji Shougo i Seijiego, zapewnimy sobie doskonałe ugruntowanie na rynku. A to, jak nietrudno się domyślić, oznacza więcej pieniędzy. Jeśli się postarasz, to kto wie, czy wszyscy pracownicy nie dostaną podwyżki. Wyobrażasz sobie? Kagamiego będzie stać na operację dla swojego chłopaka, Momoi spłaci długi rodziców, a Takao zapewni siostrzyczce wygodne życie. Przynajmniej tak wygodne, jak pozwoli na to jej niepełnosprawność. Nie wspominając już o tobie.- Hanamiya oparł się o oparcie swojego krzesła, uśmiechając się szeroko.- Będziesz mógł kupić sobie eleganckie mieszkanko i na zawsze odciąć się od swojej... nieciekawej przeszłości.  
–    Nieciekawej...?- Kuroko urwał raptownie, patrząc na niego uważnie. Zacisnął lekko usta. Widział rozbawienie w oczach Hanamiyi, nie musiał więc kończyć zdania. Makoto o wszystkim wiedział. Ale jak, skoro nikomu nie zwierzył się do tego stopnia? Jedyną osobą, która siłą rzeczy znała jego przeszłość, był Ogiwara, w końcu przyjaźnili się od piętnastu lat. Więc skąd?  
–    Yakuza wie wszystko, mój drogi – powiedział Makoto jakby czytając w jego myślach.- JA wiem wszystko. Przede mną nic się nie ukryje. Nie martw się, nie mam zamiaru nikomu opowiadać o twoim starym życiu. Nie jest ono jakieś szczególnie tragiczne, w końcu zawsze mogło być gorzej, no nie?  
–    To moja osobista sprawa – wybełkotał Tetsuya.  
–    Wybacz, zawsze zapominam, jak słabi są ludzie spoza mafii – zaśmiał się Hanamiya.- Macie takie kruche serduszka i wszystko tak bardzo przeżywacie. Marnujecie tylko czas na ryczenie i narzekanie, że nienawidzicie świata. Zresztą, nieważne. Znasz swoje zadanie, masz przekonać Akashiego do współpracy z Shougo, i nie obchodzi mnie, w jaki sposób to zrobisz. Możesz go napaść i przyłożyć nóż do gardła, możesz zagrozić, że wydasz jego tajemnice, albo po prostu dać mu dupy. W tym ostatnim jesteś najlepszy.- Uśmiechnął się drwiąco, ale na krótko.- Wyjdź i wracaj do pracy. Momoi pokaże ci grafik.  
    Kuroko wstał bez słowa, zabrał z biurka swój certyfikat, po czym opuścił biuro, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Przełknął ciężko ślinę, idąc do szatni, a kiedy znalazł się tam i schował dyplom, ze złością uderzył pięścią w swoją szafkę. Zacisnął mocno zęby, by nie przekląć, ani nie krzyknąć, znów walnął w drzwiczki, powstrzymując się również od kopnięcia ich. Był wściekły. Do tego stopnia, że nie zwracał uwagi nawet na ból rany, który potęgował się z każdym kolejnym gwałtownym ruchem.  
    Nie miał już na nic sił. Jego życie, jego praca, jego przeszłość, problemy i zmartwienia – wszystko zaczynało go przerastać.  A on miał wrażenie, że już nic nie może zrobić.  
    Nic, tylko czekać, aż podda się zupełnie.  
  
  
  
  



	18. Chapter 18

    To był ciężki dzień, lecz zakończony nad wyraz przyjemnym wieczorem. Choć Midorima nie przepadał za piątkowymi dyżurami, ponieważ dziwnym przypadkiem to właśnie w te dni zdarzało się najwięcej wypadków, tym razem nie narzekał zbyt wiele. Co prawda w szpitalu było naprawdę ciężko, ledwie zawitał do swojego gabinetu, a już musiał ratować potrąconego motocyklistę, potem robotnika, któremu ciężka belka zmiażdżyła stopę, potem wokalistę kapeli rockowej, który wywrócił się gdzieś za kulisami i nabił się głową na gwóźdź, który jednak nie wbił się wystarczająco, by uszkodzić mózg. Kolejne przypadki były gorsze i lepsze, ale wszystkie polegały na uratowaniu życia. Mimo to Shintarou był zadowolony i usatysfakcjonowany swoją pracą.  
    A jeszcze bardziej powrotem do domu.  
–    Gdzie moja koszula?- zapytał Akashi, rozglądając się po podłodze.  
    Midorima uniósł leniwie powieki i spojrzał na niego nieco sennie. Jego smukłe, blade ciało wyglądało pięknie na tle widocznej za oknami panoramy miasta. Naga skóra w niektórych miejscach perliła się od potu, w niektórych widoczna była gęsia skórka. Akashi siedział zwrócony plecami do Shintarou, toteż zielonowłosy mógł spokojnie kontemplować poruszające się łopatki, a także zgrabną pupę, która napięła się lekko, gdy Seijuurou schylił się, by zajrzeć pod  łóżko.  
–    Nie wiem, gdzie jest twoja koszula – powiedział powoli Midorima, odpowiadając na jego pytanie. Był tak zmęczony, pozbawiony jakichkolwiek sił, że ledwie był w stanie wymówić to krótkie, proste zdanie.  
–    W takim razie ubiorę twoją – zdecydował Akashi, sięgając po lawendową koszulę Shintarou i zarzucając ją na ramiona.  
–    Zimno ci?  
–    Nie.- Kąciki ust Akashiego uniosły się w uśmiechu.- Po prostu chcę coś na sobie mieć. Dlaczego taki dżentelmen jak ja miałby paradować przed tobą całkowicie nagi?  
–    Chociażby dlatego, że ten dżentelmen jeszcze chwilę temu ujeżdżał mnie jak byka, wówczas jakoś zapomniał o przyzwoitości. Obecnie jestem nieco osłabiony, jednak to nie oznacza, że nie wrócą mi siły i nie rozpoczniemy dalszej części naszego spotkania dżentelmenów. Po co się ubierać?  
–    Jesteś bardzo pewny siebie, Shintarou – powiedział z uśmiechem Akashi.- Dlaczego nie zapytasz mnie o zdanie?  
–    Z tego samego powodu, dla którego ty mnie o nie nie zapytałeś, kiedy ciągnąłeś mnie do łóżka.  
–    Nie powiem, żebyś jakoś specjalnie protestował, czy opierał mi się.  
–    To i tak nie miałoby sensu. Przecież zawsze dostajesz to, czego chcesz.  
–    Racja – zaśmiał się Akashi.- Zapewne nawet nie usłyszałbym twoich protestów. Ale cóż...- Seijuurou przeciągnął się leniwie i westchnął lekko.- Czuję się zaspokojony, lecz jeśli nie podzielasz tego, to być może zgodzę się na krótką powtórkę. Oczywiście pod warunkiem, że odpowiednio mnie do niej zachęcisz.  
    Shintarou wiedział, że w obecnej sytuacji niełatwo byłoby mu „zachęcić” Seijuurou. Uprawiali seks w każdy wieczór od czterech dni – czyli od momentu, w którym mieszkanie Akashiego opuścił Kuroko Tetsuya.  
    Midorima wiedział, że jest tylko i wyłącznie obiektem, na którym Akashi wyżywa swoją euforię i napięcie seksualne. Od kiedy poznał Kuroko, a nawet jeszcze wcześniej, seks uprawiali raczej sporadycznie, raz na jakiś czas, kiedy Seijuurou chciał zwykłego, erotycznego spełnienia. Shintarou był jedyną osobą, która mogła mu to zapewnić.  
    W końcu każdą inną Akashi zabijał.  
    Zielonowłosy poczuł, że powoli zaczyna tracić humor. Wracała do niego świadomość, że kochał się z Seijuurou tylko i wyłącznie dzięki Kuroko. Mężczyzna był podniecony faktem, że Tetsuya tutaj był, spał na jego kanapie. Poduszkę, na której leżała jego głowa i koc, którym był nakryty – wszystko trafiło do sypialni Akashiego i tak pozostawało od trzech dni.  
    Było też coś jeszcze, coś, o czym błękitnowłosy najwyraźniej zapomniał.  
    Poplamione jego własną krwią ubranie.  
    Midorima wiedział, że Akashi trzyma je w swoim ulubionym pokoju, zamykanym na klucz nawet przed nim. Shintarou jeszcze nigdy tam nie był, jedynie przez ułamek sekundy widział kiedyś ściany w całości wyłożone zdjęciami Kuroko. Wtedy jeszcze myślał, że to przyszła ofiara Akashiego, na której punkcie miał obsesję. Co jakiś czas zdarzał się ktoś taki – Seijuurou najpierw ją śledził, robiąc ukradkiem zdjęcia, zbierał o niej materiały, dowiadywał się wszystkiego, dosłownie – od narodzin aż po chwilę ówczesną. Tylko z Kuroko było inaczej.  
–    Co cię tak bawi?- zapytał nieco szorstko, zirytowany ciągłym uśmiechem Akashiego.  
–    Hmhm.- Seijuurou zachichotał cicho.- Czytałeś może „Kobietę w lustrze”, Erica Emmanuela Schmita, Shintarou?  
–    Owszem, kiedyś czytałem. Jakieś pięć, sześć lat temu.  
–    Był tam pewien interesujący moment. Jedna z głównych bohaterek, Hanna, która była w ciąży, potwornie martwiła się, że już minął dziewiąty miesiąc, a jej dziecko wciąż nie przychodzi na świat. Chodziła zdenerwowana, powoli popadając w depresję, obawiała się coraz bardziej. I pewnego razu coś ją natchnęło, by zniszczyć jedną z jej najpiękniejszych szklanych kul, które z zapałem kolekcjonowała. Uważała, że to rozwiąże jej problem. I, ku jej własnemu zaskoczeniu, gdy tylko szkło rozprysło się na kawałeczki, rzucone o ziemię, Hannie odeszły wody. To zabrzmi trochę zabawnie, ale czuję się podobnie.- Akashi uśmiechnął się, spoglądając na Midorimę.- Zniszczyłem wszystkie zdjęcia Kuroko, jakie miałem. Podarłem je, rozszarpałem na strzępy, spaliłem w kominku. I zaraz po tym on nagle zjawił się w moim mieszkaniu. Żywy, namacalny, materialny. To zaskakujące, prawda?  
–    Zniszczyłeś jego zdjęcia?- zapytał zaskoczony Shintarou.- Dlaczego to zrobiłeś?  
    Akashi odwrócił od niego głowę na krótką chwilę. Przez jakiś czas milczał, a potem, marszcząc lekko brwi, odparł spokojnie:  
–    Nie pamiętam.  
    Teraz to Midorima zamilkł na krótką chwilę. Wpatrzył się w okna, obserwował sunące w górę i dół światła ulicznych samochodów. Kiedy się odezwał, jego głos brzmiał chłodno i poważnie:  
–    Z tego, co pamiętam, Hanna była w urojonej ciąży. Brzuch miała pełen wody i krwi. Nie licz więc na zbyt wiele, skoro chcesz się z nią utożsamiać.  
    Akashi spojrzał na niego bez żadnych konkretnych emocji. Choć normalnie z całą pewnością wpadłby w gniew, słysząc tak bezczelne słowa, tym razem pozostał w bezruchu, patrząc jedynie na Midorimę w milczeniu. Najwyraźniej nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć, bo ostatecznie wzruszył jedynie ramionami.  
–    Gotów na powtórkę?- zapytał, przysuwając się do niego i siadając okrakiem na jego brzuchu.  
–    Wybacz, ale straciłem ochotę. Dyżur jednak za bardzo mnie zmęczył.  
–    Przed chwilą mówiłeś coś zupełnie innego – zauważył Akashi, nieco zirytowany.  
–    Masz rację - przed chwilą.  
–    To co, mam cię zgwałcić?- Seijuurou zmarszczył lekko brwi, wodząc spojrzeniem po nagim ciele zielonowłosego. Wyglądało na to, że poważnie pytał.  
–    Po prostu przełóżmy to na później – westchnął Midorima.- Szczerze mówiąc, to mamy ważniejsze rzeczy do robienia. A raczej do omówienia. Wspominałem ci może, że policja zaczęła już węszyć w sprawie Kazumiego Ootori?  
–    Kogo?- Akashi spojrzał na niego ze znudzeniem, zsuwając się na bok i siadając wygodnie na łóżku. Oparł się o ścianę, westchnąwszy lekko.  
–    To ten psycholog, którego zabiłeś. Mieszkał na parterze.  
–    Nie przypominam sobie.  
–    Zabiłeś go kilka dni temu!- Midorima podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej. Oparł się podobnie jak Akashi, posyłając mu zdenerwowane spojrzenie.- Zadźgałeś go nożem, na środku korytarza!  
–    Ah, ten – mruknął Seijuurou, machnąwszy dłonią. Z początku wyglądał na niezainteresowanego tematem, jednak po chwili roześmiał się wesoło, trącając Midorimę łokciem.- A wiesz, co mu jeszcze zrobiłem? Tak narzekał na to, że czuje ode mnie alkohol, że narysowałem na jego czole kieliszek i butelkę wina! Oh... właściwie to mogłem wyciąć takie kształty z jego skóry...  
–    Widziałem, jakoś nie było mi do śmiechu – warknął Shintarou.- Zachowałeś się nieodpowiedzialnie, ktoś cię mógł nakryć!  
–    Co się z tobą dzieje, Shintarou?- Akashi spojrzał na niego chłodno.- Gdzie podziało się twoje poczucie humoru? Zawsze bawiły cię moje wybryki.  
–    Ale nie teraz! Naraziłeś nas na niebezpieczeństwo, zabijając sławnego psychologa na środku korytarza! Ktoś mógł się pojawić, kiedy to robiłeś, ktoś mógł zobaczyć nawet mnie, kiedy sprzątałem ciało i zmywałem krew!   
–    Co, jeśli ktoś widział?  
–    Nie widział.- Midorima zacisnął zęby, starając się nie podnieść za bardzo głosu.- Zanim go sprzątnąłem, obejrzałem nagrania z kamer. Nikt nie wychodził z mieszkań, więc zdążyłem się tym zająć. Ale ktoś mógł pojawić się, kiedy zaciągałem go do piwnicy, albo gdy zmywałem krew! Masz jakiś pomysł, jak mógłbym się wówczas wytłumaczyć? Bo ja nie miałem! Myłem tę pieprzoną podłogę w chaosie, spanikowany i jednocześnie wściekły na ciebie.   
–    Wściekły na mnie?- powtórzył Akashi, wstając z łóżka i podnosząc swoją bieliznę i spodnie.- To niewiarygodne, Shintarou, że masz czelność mówić mi coś takiego.   
–    Mówię, jak jest – westchnął zielonowłosy, mimo wszystko żałując nieco swoich słów.- Mówiłem ci, że musimy uważać. Policja była tutaj dzisiaj rano i wypytywała zarówno mnie jak i wszystkich mieszkańców apartamentowca. Nie mamy pewności, co im powiedzieli. Dałem już im nagrania, teraz tylko trzeba czekać i modlić się, żeby nie mieli w szeregach żadnego speca od sfałszowanych plików. Jeśli odkryją, że ktoś maczał palce w edycji tak ważnych dowodów, od razu podejrzenia padną na mnie. A przypominam ci, że mój koniec oznacza twój koniec, Shintarou.  
–    Nie musisz mi o tym przypominać – powiedział Akashi, zakładając swoją koszulę.- Mam już dość wysłuchiwania tego, jak to bardzo zależny od ciebie jestem. Mieszkam w twoim apartamentowcu, to ty zapewniasz mi ewentualne alibi, to ty mnie kryjesz, to ty znajdujesz mi ofiary, jeżeli chcę kogoś z konkretnej grupy ludzi. Ciągle tylko ty, ty, ty i znowu ty, całe moje życie obraca się wokół twojej osoby.  
–    Źle na to patrzysz, po prostu chcę ci pomóc, zadowolić cię. Nie widzisz, że tym samym narażam również siebie?! Robię to dla ciebie, ponieważ...  
–    Koniec tematu, Shintarou – przerwał mu zimno czerwonowłosy.- Wracam do siebie. Wyśpij się, w końcu jutro masz dyżur. Dobranoc.  
    To powiedziawszy, Akashi wyszedł z jego sypialni. Midorima westchnął ciężko, przeczesując dłońmi włosy. Zamknął oczy, kiedy usłyszał głośny trzask drzwi jego mieszkania.   
    Seijuurou nie rozumiał, że on zwyczajnie się o nich martwił. Akashi tak bardzo przyzwyczaił się do bezpieczeństwa, które Midorima starał się mu zapewnić, że zaczynał działać nieodpowiedzialnie, podejmował pochopne decyzje. Shintarou wiedział do czego był zdolny, dlatego starał się jak mógł, by zapewnić mu to, czego potrzebował.   
    Nie wiedział, co skłoniło czerwonowłosego do takiego czynu. Najwyraźniej stało się coś, co zdenerwowało go na tyle, że nie do końca myślał nad tym, co robi – Midorima był w stanie to zrozumieć, ale nadal nie znał żadnego powodu. Seijuurou nie chciał mu wyjawić, co się stało, nie miał zamiaru się przed nim otworzyć. Pozostawały mu więc jedynie domysły – a myśli podsuwały mu tylko jedną odpowiedź.  
    Midorima wstał i również ubrał się, wzdychając z irytacją. Kolejna rozmowa z Seijuurou spełzła na niczym, znów nie udało mu się niczego dowiedzieć. Co prawda tej nocy nawet nie planował z nim rozmawiać, wolał robić setki innych, o wiele przyjemniejszych rzeczy, jednak z racji tego, że podniecenie Akashiego wynikało właśnie z obecności Kuroko, zielonowłosy szybko stracił chęci. Żałował, że myślał o nim podczas seksu, żałował, że tym samym wróciła jego świadomość.   
    Nienawidził Kuroko Tetsuyi jak nikogo innego. Po raz pierwszy w życiu miał ochotę odebrać komuś życie, a nie je ratować. Co prawda korzystał na śmierci, odbierał narządy ludziom, których mordował Akashi, jednak sam nigdy nie przyczynił się do ich odejścia. Był lekarzem, chciał ratować życia. Lecz w tym jednym przypadku nawet nie poczułby wyrzutów sumienia.  
    Problem w tym, że Seijuurou z pewnością by się to nie spodobało. Miał zbyt wielką słabość do błękitnowłosego, coś było w nim nie tak, skoro do tego stopnia interesował się tym mężczyzną, a nie chciał go zabić. Z pewnością go też nie kochał. Pożądał – być może. Ale nie było w tym ani krzty miłości.  
    O co więc mogło chodzić? Dlaczego Akashi był tak miły w stosunku do niego? Dlaczego pragnął się nim opiekować, dlaczego zabił dla niego Gentę, dlaczego opłacił jego kursy na baristę?  
    I po cholerę go ratował?  
    Widział jego krew, widział jego ranę... dlaczego nie dokończył dzieła? W takiej sytuacji powinien był się podniecić, powinien był zadźgać zarówno Kuroko jak i tego, który na niego napadł. Dlaczego go uratował? Po co mu żywy Tetsuya? Czyżby był on dla niego tak samo ważny jak Shintarou? Czy obaj dzielili w życiu Akashiego tę samą pozycję?  
    Nie.  
    Midorima pokręcił głową, zirytowany. Na pewno tak nie było, nie ma się czym przejmować. Nie może dopuszczać do siebie tak chorych myśli. W życiu Seijuurou nie było nikogo, kto byłby wyżej postawiony od Shintarou. To było jedyne, czego zielonowłosy był pewien.   
    Żaden Kuroko Tetsuya nie zajmie jego miejsca.

  
***

  
–    Wiecie co?- Mayuzumi Chihiro spojrzał najpierw na Kuroko, potem na Takao, Kagamiego, Momoi i Riko.- Właściwie to nie mam nic przeciwko imprezie. Naprawdę, z chęcią się z wami napiję, żeby uczcić mały wielki sukces Kuroko, ale... dlaczego w moim mieszkaniu?  
–    Jak to dlaczego?- Takao spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem.- Masz największą chatę z nas wszystkich!  
–    No i całkiem tu przytulnie – powiedziała Riko, rozglądając się z zaciekawieniem.- Sądziłam, że taki kryminalista jak ty mieszka w dziurze pełnej karaluchów, z gównianymi zaciekami na kafelkach w łazience, zardzewiałym i piszczącym zlewem, namalowanymi znakami diabła na ścianach, jakieś smoki, porno, coś... ale jestem bardzo pozytywnie zaskoczona. Nawet ładnie pachnie, to jakieś kwiaty?  
–    Lawenda – odparł Mayuzumi, niewzruszony jej szczerością.  
–    Wybacz nam to najście, Mayuzumi-kun, ale z miejscem na imprezę jest rzeczywiście kiepsko.- Kuroko otworzył swoją puszkę piwa i od razu upił kilka sporych łyków.  
–    Hoho, Kuroko-kun.- Riko zmierzyła go spojrzeniem od góry do dołu, uśmiechając się nieco złośliwie.- Widzę, że pragniesz szybko zalać się alkoholem, tak jak zalewasz swoje życie problemami. Smakuje?  
–    Owszem.- Tetsuya skinął głową.- Mam naprawdę wielką ochotę się upić. Przeszkadza to wam?  
–    A skąd.- Aida wzruszyła ramionami, otwierając własne piwo.- Raz na jakiś czas wszyscy powinniśmy uchlać się w trzy dupy, paść na ryje i zapomnieć o świecie. Zdrówko, chłopaki! I tobie, skarbie.- Stuknęła swoją puszką piwa o szklankę Satsuki. Różowowłosa uśmiechnęła się do niej, chichocząc.  
–    No a tak w ogóle, to co ci powiedział Hanaświnia?- zagadnął Kagami, wyciągając z siatki na stole butelkę własnego piwa.- Gdzie jest otwieracz? Tylko mi, kurwa, nie mówcie, że nikogo na niego nie stać!  
–    Ok, nie powiemy ci.- Kazunari wzruszył ramionami.- Otwórz kluczami.  
–    Skserował mój dyplom i powiedział, że mam namówić Akashiego-san na współpracę z jego szefem – odparł Tetsuya, przyglądając się jak Taiga sprawnie otwiera butelkę przy pomocy klucza. Zmarszczył brwi, zastanawiając się, czy jemu również by się to udało.  
–    Kto to jest ten Akashi-san?- zapytała ciekawsko Riko.- To twój chłopak?  
–    Nie, to stały klient, który zaoferował mi kursy na baristę – wyjaśnił spokojnie błękitnowłosy.- Hanamiya i Haizaki uparli się w twierdzeniu, iż ja i Akashi-san się przyjaźnimy, co nie jest prawdą. Przynajmniej nie do końca. Owszem, wiele mu zawdzięczam, ale przecież nie spotykamy się, nie wychodzimy nigdzie razem i nie... myślicie, że mogę pić alkohol, mając tę cholerną anemię i w ogóle?  
–    Szczegóły – prychnął Takao, kręcąc głową.- Najwyżej padniesz i będziesz miał problemy z głowy. No i co z tym Hanaświnią? Powiedział ci, jak go masz przekonać?  
–    Sęk w tym, że nie -  mruknął Tetsuya, po czym upił kilka solidnych łyków gorzkiego napoju.- Sam mam wymyślić. Nie wiem jak, ale jakoś chyba muszę. Przypuszczam, że od tego zależy, czy będę tam pracował, czy też nie.  
–    I co teraz?- zapytała ze zmartwieniem Momoi.- Akashi-san bardzo ci pomógł, ale nie wiadomo, czy współpraca z Haizakim przyniesie mu korzyści. Wątpię, żeby taki biznesmen jak on chciał narażać swoje finanse, podpisując umowę z kimś takim jak Haizaki. Znaczy no... możliwe też, że go zna i wie, że to opłacalne. Ale jeśli nie uda ci się go przekonać, to pewnie Hanamiya się wkurzy...  
–    Z całą pewnością.- Kuroko skrzywił się lekko.- Serio, wolałem już dawać dupę Gencie, niż teraz użerać się z yakuzą. Bo prawda jest taka, że nie chcę, by Akashi-san z nimi współpracował. Nie tylko dlatego, że to yakuza, ale też ze względu na ich charakter. Przecież to najzwyklejsze pod słońcem dupki. Jak mógłbym namówić go do współpracy z nimi?  
–    Może po prostu się zwolnij?- zaproponował Takao.- Teraz, kiedy masz dyplom baristy, możesz sobie znaleźć inną pracę, no nie? Gdzieś, gdzie jest o wiele lepiej niż w Yokozuna. Stary, masz szansę rozpocząć nowe, lepsze życie.  
–    To nie takie łatwe – westchnął ciężko Kuroko.- Teraz, kiedy dostałem tę „misję” od Hanamiyi, wątpię, żeby pozwolił mi odejść. Chyba wkopałem się w naprawdę głębokie bagno...  
–    Więc co teraz zrobisz?- zapytała Momoi.- Kurka wodna, jest naprawdę kiepsko, Tetsu-kun! Możliwe, że będą chcieli cię skrzywdzić, jeśli nie będziesz ich słuchał! Boję się pomyśleć, co się stanie, gdy Akashi-san nie zgodzi się na podpisanie z nimi kontraktu. To straszne, ale osobą, która najbardziej wówczas ucierpi, możesz być ty!  
–    Może ucieknij z Japonii?- Takao spojrzał na niego z powagą.- Zmień nazwisko, zetnij się na łyso, zrób se bicki i spierdzielaj do Rosji.  
–    Dlaczego właśnie do Rosji?- Kuroko zmarszczył brwi.  
–    Nie wiem – odparł Kazunari, wzruszając ramionami.- Bo to wielkie państwo? Są duże szanse, że cię nie znajdą. Poza tym słyszałem, że rosyjska mafia to bardzo swojska mafia i z innymi nie trzymają. Przypuszczam, że nawet by Haizakiego na swoje tereny nie wpuścili.  
–    To bez sensu – westchnął ciężko Kuroko.- Dlaczego mam uciekać z własnej ojczyzny tylko dlatego, że nie mam ochoty wypełniać zadania, które mi powierzyła yakuza? Raz kozie śmierć, spróbuję jakoś porozmawiać z Akashim-san. Jeśli nie będzie zainteresowany, trudno. Może zagrożę mu nożem, albo powiem, że znam jego sekrety.   
–    A znasz?- zapytał Kagami.  
–    Jasne, że nie. Improwizowałbym.   
–    Akashi-san wygląda na porządnego obywatela – westchnęła Momoi jakby z rozmarzeniem.- Jest przystojny, bogaty, sympatyczny i ma dobre serce. Wątpię, żeby miał jakieś wielkie, straszne sekrety.  
–    Ta, najlepsi ludzie mają najgorsze za uszami, moja babka zawsze mi to powtarzała – mruknął Takao.- Może jest pedofilem? Albo tym... tym, no wiecie... tym, co się rozbiera na ulicy.  
–    Ekshibicjonista – powiedział Kagami.  
–    Wow.- Kazunari spojrzał na niego z uznaniem.- Widzę, że znasz się na rzeczy.  
–    Co to niby miało znaczyć?- warknął Taiga.  
–    A może jest seryjnym mordercą?- zaproponowała Riko.- Wiecie, takie ideały zawsze muszą babrać łapska we flakach.   
    Wszyscy roześmiali się lekko, prócz Mayuzumiego, który w ciszy i spokoju popijał swoje piwo, przysłuchując się rozmowom.   
–    Dobra, zmieńmy temat na coś przyjemniejszego – westchnęła ciężko Momoi.- Opowiedz nam o swoim kursie, Tetsu-kun. Szczerze mówiąc, sama o takim myślałam. Dzięki temu też bym mogła zmienić pracę na coś lepszego.  
–    No cóż, miałem sporą zniżkę, dzięki Akashiemu-san – mruknął Kuroko, otwierając kolejną puszkę piwa.- Ten ekspresowy kurs, który kupiłem, był bardzo intensywny. Pierwszego dnia skupiałem się na samej teorii, czyli wszystkie informacje i ciekawostki o kawie i samych baristach, potem dokładna analiza sprzętu baristy, no i zasady przygotowywania kawy. W sobotę była mała powtórka i przejście do praktyki, w niedzielę sama praktyka, no i na koniec coś w rodzaju egzaminu. Musiałem przygotować kawę dla senseia, czyli w tym wypadku samego dyrektora szkoły, Kise-san.   
–    Kise-san?- powtórzyła Momoi z zaskoczeniem.- O rajuśku, Tetsu-kun! Przecież Kise-san to jeden z najbardziej docenianych krytyków kaw i herbat! Czytałam ostatnio w gazecie, że kiedyś był nawet modelem. Super z niego ciasteczko!  
–    To fakt.- Kuroko uśmiechnął się, przecierając dłonią kark.- Bardzo super.  
–    Oh. Mój. Boże.- Riko wbiła w niego uważne spojrzenie.- Zaliczyłeś go. Widzę to w twoim uśmiechu. Osz ty padalcu, Kuroko! Nie za dobrze miałeś na tych kursach? Co ja mówię, jasne, że za dobrze!   
–    Nie wyolbrzymiaj tak tego, Riko-san.- Tetsuya uśmiechnął się, rumieniąc lekko.- Rzeczywiście, trochę nas na koniec poniosło. Zostaliśmy sami, fajnie się rozmawiało, no i kiedy oblał mnie kawą...  
–    Oblał kawą!- parsknęła Aida.- Rany, co za gość! Wykręcić taki stary numer, serio? Ile on ma lat, do cholery? Co za dziecko... A myślałam, że po takich sławach można się spodziewać górnolotnych podrywów. Zawiodłam się, przekaż mu to.  
–    Nie utrzymujemy kontaktów.- Kuroko wzruszył ramionami.- To była jednorazowa, szalona przygoda. Potem dostałem tylko telefon, że mogę odebrać swój certyfikat, ale zrobiłem to w sekretariacie. Nie miałem zamiaru szukać go, czy nachodzić. Było, minęło. Ale jakoś nie żałuję.- Akashi uśmiechnął się lekko do Satsuki.- Mam miłe wspomnienia.  
–    Uuu...- Riko znów go zmierzyła, śmiejąc się.- A ten twój Akashi? Z nim też coś tam teges?  
–    Nie – zaśmiał się Tetsuya.- Za bardzo go szanuję, żeby postąpić w ten sposób. No a na związek nie mam co liczyć. Dajcie spokój, bylibyśmy jak Książę i Żebrak.   
–    Takie historie kończą się ślubem – zauważył Kagami.  
–    Ale przed tym jest masa kłopotów.- Riko wywróciła oczami.- Zawsze musi być sterta problemów na głowie, żeby na koniec wszystko się magicznie ułożyło. Tylko my mamy tak spaprane życie, że nasze problemy rozmnażają się jak króliki i rodzą kolejne... problemy, znaczy.  
–    Jeśli znów zaczniecie mówić o problemach, wszystkich was stąd wykopię – odezwał się Mayuzumi, do tej pory milczący.- Przez was zaczynam tracić humor, a to nieładne z waszej strony, psuć nastrój gospodarza.  
    Wszyscy spojrzeli po sobie znacząco, uśmiechając się lekko. Skoro Chihiro, który jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie narzekał na tematy ich rozmów, teraz postanowił ich od nich powstrzymać, oznaczało to, że naprawdę zaczynali przesadzać. Nikt jednak nie miał nic przeciwko, dlatego z chęcią posłuchali go i z przyjemnością wrócili do obgadywania Hananmiyi i Haizakiego.  
  
  



	19. Chapter 19

    To był pierwszy raz w życiu Akashiego Seijuurou, kiedy omal nie spowodował wypadku.  
    Do tej pory zawsze prowadził samochód rozważnie, nabrał wprawy do tego stopnia, że byłby w stanie jechać z zamkniętymi oczami. Jednak tego dnia, przejeżdżając wieczorem obok restauracji Yokozuna i dostrzegłszy za oknem znajome błękitne włosy, zahamował raptownie i skręcił w prawo, w pierwsze wolne miejsce parkingowe. Samochód za nim zatrzymał się z piskiem opon, kierowca zatrąbił kilka razy, po czym odjechał, pokazując mu środkowy palec. Seijuurou wbił spojrzenie we wsteczne lusterko, starając się zapamiętać twarz bezczelnego mężczyzny, jednak ten zdążył już odjechać.   
    Seijuurou wysiadł z auta i zatrzasnął ze złością drzwi. Spojrzał na lewo z nadzieją, że dostrzeże chociaż tablicę rejestracyjną, ale nic z tego – auto było już za daleko. Wzdychając z irytacją, poprawił swój płaszcz, zamknął samochód i przeszedł na drugą stronę ulicy.  
    Ponieważ Kuroko miał kilka dni wolnego ze względu na jego napaść oraz remont budynku, Akashi nie odwiedzał tego miejsca. Nie widział w tym sensu – chociaż tutejszy szef kuchni serwował smaczne dania, bez odpowiednio dobrej kawy i widoku krzątającego się tu to tam Kuroko, jedzenie nie było wcale przyjemne.   
    Spostrzegłszy różowowłosą kelnerkę za barem, skinął jej głową, uśmiechając się do niej delikatnie. Dziewczyna odpowiedziała tym samym, kłaniając się przy tym lekko, następnie zaś zaczęła się rozglądać, jak przypuszczał Akashi, w poszukiwaniu błękitnowłosego kolegi. Wszyscy w restauracji wiedzieli, że Seijuurou pije tylko kawę przygotowaną przez Kuroko.  
    Zdjąwszy płaszcz i przewiesiwszy go przez oparcie jednego z foteli – dopiero teraz Akashi zauważył, że wnętrze restauracji diametralnie się zmieniło – czerwonowłosy usiadł wygodnie, wyprostowany. Złączył ze sobą dłonie, wyglądając przez okno, następnie wyprostował je na stole, rozglądając się bez większego zainteresowania po nowym wnętrzu. Co prawda teraz było ładniej i bardziej elegancko, niż wcześniej, ale Akashiemu do gustu przypadło głównie to, że na sali pojawiło się więcej miejsca – stoliki były ułożone wzdłuż dwóch ścian, pozostawiając między nimi korytarz, dzięki czemu kelnerzy nie musieli już manewrować między stolikami, wyginając się pod niemożliwymi kątami.   
    Akashi westchnął cicho, szukając wzrokiem Kuroko. Chwycił stojącą przed nim solniczkę, przesunął ją w prawo, cukierniczkę zaś w lewo, pieprzniczkę przełożył na drugą stronę solniczki. W końcu zauważył idącego ku niemu błękitnowłosego mężczyznę, cofnął więc dłoń, którą chciał właśnie chwycić niewielki wazonik i uśmiechnął się łagodnie.  
–    Dzień dobry, Akashi-kun, miło cię znowu widzieć!- przywitał się Tetsuya, stając przy stoliku i podając mu kartę menu.  
–    Dzień dobry – odparł Seijuurou, odbierając ją. Czuł się mile połechtany radosnym powitaniem mężczyzny.- Czy to aby na pewno dobry pomysł, byś tak szybko wracał do pracy? Jak się czujesz?  
–    Dzięki troskliwej opiece mojego przyjaciela, czuję się naprawdę dobrze – powiedział z uśmiechem.- Wpakował we mnie więcej warzyw niż kiedykolwiek zjadłem przez całe moje życie. Rana również się goi, dzięki tobie i Midorimie-san. Jeszcze raz dziękuję za waszą pomoc.  
–    Cieszę się, że jest lepiej, ale pamiętaj proszę, przed czym przestrzegał cię Shintarou – powiedział Akashi. Jego mina zrzedła nieco po usłyszeniu wzmianki o przyjacielu Kuroko. Nie był pewien o kogo chodziło, a nie lubił uczucia, gdy o czymś nie wiedział.- Myślę, że na początek tradycyjnie zamówię kawę. Poproszę latte, chciałbym przekonać się jak wyszkolił cię Ryouta.   
–    Oczywiście.- Kuroko uśmiechnął się lekko, skinąwszy głową.- Życzysz sobie jakiś konkretny latte art?  
    Akashi już chciał otworzyć usta i odpowiedzieć, jednak w ostatniej chwili powstrzymał się. Odwrócił na moment głowę, sam nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, że do głowy wpadła mu myśl, by poprosić o serduszko. Odchrząknął nieco zażenowany.  
–    To bez znaczenia – odparł.- Liczę na twoją kreatywność, Kuroko.  
–    Dobrze, w takim razie za moment wrócę.   
    Odprowadził go wzrokiem, przecierając dłonią twarz, wciąż czując się nieco dziwnie. Rzadko kiedy zaskakiwał sam siebie – o wiele częściej zdarzało się to podczas jego ulubionych zabaw, gdy co rusz wpadał na nowe pomysły, bawiąc się swoimi ofiarami. Nigdy do tej pory nie myślał o czymkolwiek w sposób romantyczny – a już zwłaszcza o kawie, którą zamawiał. Czemu zatem pragnął życzyć sobie serduszka jako latte art? Czyżby rzeczywiście zakochał się w Kuroko?  
    Gdy Tetsuya minął drzwi wejściowe i skierował się za bar, w tym samym czasie do restauracji wszedł wysoki mężczyzna o czarnych dredach, ubrany w elegancki płaszcz. Zakaszlał, rozglądając się po wnętrzu i zamykając za sobą drzwi. Dostrzegłszy Akashiego, skinął mu lekko głową na powitanie. Seijuurou odpowiedział tym samym. Dobrze go znał, nieraz widywał go w firmie jego starszego brata. Był to Haizaki Shougo, młody biznesmen i szef jednego z tokijskich odłamów yakuzy.   
–    Akashi-san.- Haizaki podszedł do jego stolika i ponownie skinął głową.- Mogę się dosiąść?  
–    Ależ proszę.- Akashi machnął dłonią na przeciwległy fotel.- Nie spodziewałem się, że to pan wykupi restaurację Yokozuna po zniknięciu pana Genty. Do tej pory myślałem, że zajmuje się pan jedynie produkcją.  
–    Staram się poszerzać firmowe horyzonty – wyjaśnił Haizaki.- Jestem właścicielem firmy dopiero od kilku lat, toteż nie chcę przesadzać i zarzucać sobie na ramiona masę obowiązków, ale wraz z nowymi, zaufanymi pracownikami jestem w stanie pozwolić sobie na trochę więcej. Yokozuna to dopiero początek. Planuję sprawdzić jak będzie nam się powodziło z tą restauracją, a jeśli zyski będą zadowalające, prawdopodobnie otworzę sieć podobnych w całej Japonii, choć zapewne wówczas zmienię również nazwę.  
–    Rozumiem co ma pan na myśli – powiedział Akashi.- To dobre posunięcie, nie warto od razu wskakiwać na głębokie wody, jak to się mawia. Cieszy mnie pana rozsądek i logika, którą się pan kieruje. Choć sam jestem młody i nie posiadam przesadnie długiego stażu na stanowisku dyrektora i właściciela firmy, to jednak potrafię stwierdzić, że w obecnych czasach młodzi biznesmeni przeceniają swoje możliwości.  
–    W pełni się z panem zgadzam, Akashi-san.- Haizaki uśmiechnął się lekko.- Dziękuję panu za komplement. No a jak podoba się panu nowy wystrój wnętrz? Słyszałem, że jest pan stałym bywalcem Yokozuny.  
–    Cóż...- Seijuurou rozejrzał się ponownie wokół, przy okazji dostrzegając nerwowe spojrzenie Kuroko, który stał za  barem i przygotowywał kawę.- Jest zdecydowanie przytulniej niż wcześniej, przynajmniej dla oka. Rad jestem, że nie zmienił pan personelu, zdążyłem się już do nich przyzwyczaić i poznać ich możliwości. Nie ukrywam, że jestem dość wybredny.- Uśmiechnął się do niego lekko.- Mimo wszystko wystrój wnętrz restauracji nie gra dużej roli w obliczu kuchni. Zwykłem jadać tylko w tych, które serwują dobre posiłki i jeszcze lepszą kawę. A Yokozuna należy do tych, gdzie osobiście pragnąłem poznać szefa kuchni. Kagami-san to prawdziwy skarb.   
    Do stolika podszedł Kuroko, obrzucając spojrzeniem najpierw Haizakiego. Przywitał się z nim, po czym postawił kawę przed Akashim.  
–    Dziękuję, Kuroko – powiedział czerwonowłosy, przyglądając mu się dyskretnie. Jego wcześniejsze zdenerwowane spojrzenie w ich kierunku wzbudziło jego niepokój. Tetsuya z całą pewnością wiedział, że jego szef jest z yakuzy, ale czyżby istniał jakiś konkretny powód, przez który bałby się Shougo? Na to wskazywałaby jego mina sprzed chwili.  
–    Czy podać panu coś do picie, Haizaki-san?- zapytał Kuroko.  
–    Zrób mi cappuccino i zanieś do biura Makoto – polecił mężczyzna.- Nie będę już panu przeszkadzał, Akashi-san. Życzę miłego wieczora i smacznej kawy.- Uśmiechnął się urzędowo, po czym wstał i, ukłoniwszy się lekko, ruszył w kierunku przejścia dla personelu.  
    Akashi spojrzał na Tetsuyę, który odprowadził swojego szefa wzrokiem. Jego zaniepokojona mina udzieliła się nieco Seijuurou, choć czerwonowłosy nie dał tego po sobie poznać. Spojrzał na swoją kawę, na której Kuroko przygotował art w postaci rozkwitniętej róży – jej płatki zostały wykonane z najwyższą starannością, w niektórych miejscach odznaczając się subtelnymi cieniami.   
–    Ćwiczyłeś już wcześniej latte art?- zagadnął Akashi.- Zanim poszedłeś na kursy?  
–    Nie.- Tetsuya uśmiechnął się lekko, w końcu patrząc na niego. Jego zachowanie wciąż zdradzało zdenerwowanie.- Dużo ćwiczyłem na kursach, a w domu po prostu rysowałem.- Wzruszył lekko ramionami.  
–    Coś się stało?- zapytał Seijuurou, postanawiając nie owijać w bawełnę.- Wyglądasz na zaniepokojonego.  
–    Proszę?- Kuroko zbladł nieco, wyraźnie bardziej się denerwując.- Nie, nie, wszystko w porządku. Może... może jakoś inaczej wyglądam przez tę anemię. Uhm... życzysz sobie coś do jedzenia?  
–    Nie jestem głodny, dziś więc wypiję tylko kawę – odparł spokojnie.  
–    Rozumiem.- Kuroko skinął głową.- To kawa na mój koszt, tak jak obiecałem.  
    Akashi już otwierał usta, by zaprotestować, jednak widząc minę Tetsuyi zrozumiał, że nie ma sensu z nim dyskutować. Uśmiechnął się lekko, upijając łyk kawy.  
–    W takim razie poproszę jeszcze kawałek ciasta – powiedział.- Najmniej słodkie, jakie serwujecie.  
–    Zapytam o takie Momoi, ona zna się na tym bardziej niż ja – powiedział Kuroko.- Myślę jednak, że mamy ciasto umbryjskie. Będzie ci odpowiadało?  
–    Jak najbardziej.- Akashi skinął głową.- Czy to szef kuchni je przygotowywał, czy macie nowych pracowników?  
–    Kagami-kun je robił, ale z tego co wiem, wkrótce zacznie tu pracować dwóch innych kucharzy, którzy będą go w pewnych sprawach wyręczać.  
–    Rozumiem.  
–    Za chwilę przyjdę z ciastem. A jak smakuje kawa?  
–    Wybornie – odparł Seijuurou, posyłając mu łagodny uśmiech.- Możesz być pewien, że teraz już się ode mnie nie uwolnisz.  
–    Bardzo mnie to cieszy – zaśmiał się lekko Tetsuya, po czym, przygryzając lekko wargę, zabrał kartę menu i odszedł, by przygotować zamówienie Akashiego.  
    Seijuurou uśmiechnął się lekko do siebie, znów upijając łyk kawy. Ciężko mu było ukryć radość z tej krótkiej rozmowy, wyczuwał, że on i Kuroko powoli zbliżają do siebie, ich relacje stawały się coraz lepsze. Nie był pewien, na co może liczyć – nie był nawet do końca pewien tego, czego sam pragnął – ale cieszył się, że Tetsuya w końcu przestał widzieć w nim tylko klienta i bogatego biznesmena.  
    Uniósł filiżankę do ust i upił kolejny łyk znakomitej kawy.   
  
  
    Tetsuya cieszył się, że to już koniec pracy na dziś. Nie był przesadnie zmęczony, bo w restauracji nie przewinęło się wielu klientów, jednak większość czasu spędził na nogach, toteż czuł, że nieco umęczył swoją ranę. Przebrawszy się w szatni i założywszy płaszcz, wyszedł na moment do sali restauracyjnej, by zabrać komórkę, którą zostawił na ladzie. Już miał odwrócić się i udać się na zaplecze, z którego zawsze korzystali pracownicy, kiedy spostrzegł Akashiego, który, zauważając go, przystanął w drzwiach i zaczekał. Kuroko uśmiechnął się do niego lekko i ruszył w jego stronę.  
–    Koniec na dzisiaj?- zapytał Seijuurou.  
–    Tak.- Błękitnowłosy skinął głową.- Mamy teraz nowy grafik, pracujemy po osiem lub dwanaście godzin.  
–    Kiedy to Genta-san był właścicielem, nie było tak?  
–    Z nim to było różnie, raz kazał zostać czternaście godzin, raz tylko pięć. Pewnie zależało to od jego kaprysów.  
–    Wygląda na to, że teraz macie trochę lepiej – stwierdził Akashi.- Wracasz do domu?  
–    Tak, chcę trochę odpocząć przed jutrem. Mimo wszystko staram się dbać o swoją ranę.- Kuroko skrzywił się lekko.  
–    W takim razie może cię podwiozę?- zaproponował Seijuurou.- Wiem, że nie mieszkasz przesadnie daleko, ale samochodem wciąż będzie szybciej, no i wygodniej.  
–    Oh, nie, nie, dziękuję.- Kuroko pokręcił przecząco głową, jednak po chwili przygryzł wargę, wahając się. Akashi dostrzegł jego zachowanie, toteż wciąż stał przed nim, czekając.- Uhm... Albo może jednak, jeśli to dla ciebie nie problem... Chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać, Akashi-kun.  
–    A więc mam cię podwieźć do domu, czy może wolisz wyskoczyć na drinka?- zapytał spokojnie. Kuroko ani trochę go nie zaskoczył, od początku jego wizyty w Yokozuna wydawało mu się, że Tetsuya pragnie mu o czymś powiedzieć.  
–    Czy to aby na pewno dobry pomysł, żebyś pił?- zapytał niepewnie Kuroko, marszcząc lekko brwi.- Przecież prowadzisz.  
–    Jeden drink nie zabije ani mnie, ani nikogo, kto ewentualnie znalazłby się w pobliżu mojego samochodu – odparł Akashi.- Ale jeżeli cię to niepokoi, to możemy wstąpić gdzieś na zwykłą kawę, lub herbatę. W okolicy są raczej przeciętne, chyba, że wrócimy się do Yokozuna i sam nam przygotujesz.  
–    Nie, przepraszam.- Kuroko pokręcił stanowczo głową.- Nie chciałbym tam rozmawiać. Może jednak po prostu porozmawiajmy w samochodzie. Postaram się jakoś streścić.  
–    Jak sobie życzysz – powiedział Akashi, po czym poprowadził go do swojego samochodu.   
    Kuroko usiadł na miejscu pasażera, z radością witając ciepłe wnętrze auta. Akashi odpalił silnik, poczekał, aż inni kierowcy przejadą ulicą, po czym wyjechał z parkingu i skierował się w stronę domu Kuroko, jadąc niespiesznie. Starał się wyglądać na zrelaksowanego, jednak w gruncie rzeczy ciekawość brała nad nim górę.  
    O czym chciał rozmawiać Tetsuya?  
–    Zapewne zdziwi cię, że chcę porozmawiać o twoich... uhm... - Kuroko zmarszczył lekko brwi.- Interesach – dokończył niezgrabnie.- Jesteś dyrektorem firmy handlowej, prawda?  
–    Tak, zgadza się.- Seijuurou skinął głową.- Czyżbyś był zainteresowany rozpoczęciem kariery biznesowej?  
–    Oh, zdecydowanie nie, kompletnie się na tym nie znam – westchnął Tetsuya.- Słyszałem jednak, że twoja firma to jeden z najlepszych dystrybutorów w Japonii. Masz spore wpływy na rynku, a firmy produkcyjne lgną do ciebie jak do źródła, które spełnia marzenia. Ponoć współpracujesz również z yakuzą, starszym bratem mojego nowego szefa...  
–    Od kogo masz te informacje?- zapytał spokojnie Akashi, nie spuszczając wzroku z jezdni.   
–    Od mojego menadżera – wyjaśnił Tetsuya.  
–    Zamierzasz mnie szantażować?- Seijuurou zerknął na niego z uśmiechem.  
–    Nie, skąd!- Kuroko spojrzał na niego niemal z przerażeniem.- Nie zrozum mnie źle, Akashi-kun, nie potępiam twoich poczynań. Rozumiem, że współpracujesz z takimi firmami, które przynoszą zysk twojej własnej, to zupełnie normalne. Po prostu chodzi o to, że... Haizaki, to znaczy mój nowy szef... on również jest szefem yakuzy. I prowadzi firmę produkcyjną.  
–    Wiem o tym.- Akashi zaparkował tuż pod blokiem, w którym mieszkał Kuroko. Tetsuya przez krótką chwilę wpatrywał się w budynek, westchnął z rezygnacją.  
–    Przepraszam, zaprosiłbym cię do siebie, ale... warunki na to nie pozwalają.  
–    W porządku, możemy zostać w samochodzie.- Seijuurou zgasił silnik, włączył wewnątrz światła, by móc widzieć swego rozmówcę.- Domyślam się, że chodzi o współpracę z Haizakim Shougo.  
–    Proponował ci ją?- Kuroko spojrzał na niego z niepokojem.  
–    Nie, jednak jego zachowanie jest zupełnie jednoznaczne. Parę osób już mi go polecało, jednak tylko i wyłącznie na jego rozkaz.   
–    Mnie również kazał cię namówić – westchnął ciężko Kuroko z nieszczęśliwą miną.- Znaczy, jego wspólnik, a mój menadżer, Hanamiya Makoto. Chyba razem prowadzą interesy, Hanamiya wygląda na jego prawą rękę. Nie mam pojęcia, jaka jest ich firma i nie będę udawał, że się na tym znam, ale... Uważam, że Haizaki to zła osoba i nie powinieneś zgadzać się na współpracę z nim.  
–    Nie rozumiem tylko, dlaczego to właśnie tobie kazali o tym ze mną porozmawiać – mruknął Akashi.- Haizaki miał dziś okazję choćby napomknąć o takowym pomyśle, tymczasem wplątują cię we własne interesy.  
–    Uważają, że przychodzisz do Yokozuny, ponieważ przygotowuję dobrą kawę – westchnął Tetsuya.  
–    Mają rację.- Akashi wzruszył lekko ramionami.  
–    Sądzą, że jesteśmy przyjaciółmi – dodał Kuroko.- Na tyle bliskimi, że mógłbyś się zgodzić, gdybym zaproponował ci podjęcie z nimi współpracy.  
–    Zamiast tego wolałeś od razu przyznać mi się do czego cię zmusili.- Akashi odwrócił ku niemu głowę.  
–    Oczywiście.- Kuroko zmarszczył lekko brwi.- Z początku trochę się wahałem, przyznaję. Ale nie mógłbym cię okłamać, zwłaszcza w takiej sprawie. Uważam, że współpraca z Haizakim to zły pomysł. Czuję, że to naprawdę podły gość, nie tylko dlatego, że jest yakuzą. On jest po prostu zły sam w sobie.  
–    Martwisz się o mnie, Kuroko?  
–    Cóż, tak – przyznał Tetsuya.- Darzę cię ogromnym szacunkiem, Akashi-kun, poza tym wiele ci zawdzięczam. Nie chciałbym, żeby coś ci się stało przez współpracę z Haizakim. Może pewnego dnia próbowałby ci jakoś zagrozić, czy coś... Nie wiem, nie chcę o tym nawet myśleć.  
    Akashi westchnął ciężko, przeczesując dłonią włosy i dyskretnie za nie pociągając. Musiał sprawić sobie odrobinę fizycznego bólu, by powstrzymać chęć pocałowania Kuroko. Co się z nim działo? Najpierw głupi latte art w postaci serduszka, teraz pragnienie tak subtelnej pieszczoty?   
    Nic jednak nie mógł na to poradzić. Kuroko martwił się o niego, przyznał to bez wstydu – przyznał również, że nie chciałby go kłamać, nie chciałby, by coś mu się stało. Czuł się niemal rozczulony troską, jaką okazywał mu błękitnowłosy.  
–    Myślisz, że będziesz miał problemy, jeśli nie zgodzę się na współpracę z nimi?- zapytał.  
–    Nie wiem. Chyba nie. Chociaż... z nimi to nie wiadomo.- Kuroko skrzywił się lekko.- Pozostaje mi mieć nadzieję, że po prostu dadzą sobie spokój.  
–    Co prawda nie twierdzę, że firma Shougo nie przyniosłaby mi żadnych zysków – powiedział Akashi.- Są na rynku od kilku lat i jak na początkującą firmę, rozwijają się całkiem dobrze. Mimo to staram się dobierać sobie długoletnich i pewnych partnerów biznesowych. Jak sam mówiłeś, i o czym powiedział ci Hanamiya, moja firma to tylko jedna z wielu innych dobrych firm handlowych na rynku. Znam kilka innych o równie mocnym ugruntowaniu na rynku co moja, mógłbym więc im polecić młodego Haizakiego. Jeśli zacznie od nich, będzie w stanie rozbudować swoją firmę równie szybko jak zrobiłby to, współpracując ze mną.  
–    Ale czy to sprawiedliwe, polecać kogoś takiego znajomym?- mruknął w zastanowieniu Kuroko.  
–    Och, polecę go jednemu z tych, których nie znoszę – westchnął Seijuurou, na co Tetsuya uśmiechnął się z rozbawieniem.- Dziękuję, że postanowiłeś wyznać mi prawdę, Kuroko. Nie ukrywam, że gdybyś próbował przekonać mnie kawą do współpracy z Haizakim, od razu bym się na nią zgodził.  
–    Akashi-kun, nie mogę się jeszcze za bardzo śmiać, więc proszę, nie rozśmieszaj mnie – parsknął cicho Kuroko.  
–    Wybacz.- Seijuurou również się uśmiechnął, zerkając na niego.  
–    Ale dobrze wiedzieć, że moja kawa ma na ciebie taki wpływ. Zapamiętam to i kiedyś niechybnie wykorzystam. A teraz dziękuję za podwiezienie – powiedział błękitnowłosy, chwytając klamkę.- Czuję się nieco lżej, kiedy znasz prawdę. Mam nadzieję, że zobaczymy się jutro. Jedź ostrożnie.  
    Kuroko posłał mu na pożegnanie uśmiech, po czym wysiadł i ruszył w kierunku drzwi wejściowych. Akashi obserwował go, dopóki nie zniknął w budynku, z każdym kolejnym krokiem błękitnowłosego uśmiech Seijuurou przygasał, aż w końcu nie pozostał na nim nawet najmniejszy ślad. Euforia, którą wcześniej czuł, zniknęła niemal zupełnie, zastąpiło ją delikatne mrowienie, które mężczyzna poczuł w płucach.  
    Chwycił za kluczyki i odpalił silnik. Powoli wyjechał na ulicę, jednak nie skręcił w stronę apartamentowca, w którym mieszkał – ruszył w przeciwnym kierunku, rozsiadając się wygodnie w fotelu i wodząc wzrokiem wśród nielicznych pieszych, podążających chodnikami nocnego Tokio w kierunku pracy czy domu.  
    Gdzieś wśród nich z pewnością znajdzie się ktoś, kogo krzyk wkrótce usłyszy.  
  
  
  



	20. Chapter 20

    Zwisająca z sufitu żarówka nie dawała zbyt wiele światła, rzucała na pomieszczenie jedynie przytłumiony pomarańczowy blask, jednak Akashiemu zupełnie to nie przeszkadzało. Już kiedyś zastanawiał się nad małym remontem jego ulubionej kryjówki, lecz ostatecznie stwierdził, że przeżarty przez czas i rdzę magazyn buduje odpowiednią atmosferę.   
    Stojąc przy długim metalowym stole ustawionym pod południową ścianą, powoli i starannie ostrzył jeden z noży. Nie spieszył się, monotonnie poruszając dłonią w zamyśleniu. Prawie w ogóle nie zwracał uwagi na stłumione jęki i krzyki leżącej na stole za nim kobiety.  
    Była piękna – tak przynajmniej określiłby ją każdy mężczyzna, który choć w najmniejszym stopniu zwraca uwagę na przeciwną płeć. Szczupła sylwetka, długie, zgrabne nogi, jędrne piersi. Długie czarne włosy spływały falami na ramiona, duże piwne oczy niespokojnie przesuwały się po całym pomieszczeniu. Widać w nich było przerażenie i rozpacz.   
    Akashi westchnął cicho, odkładając ostrzałkę i podchodząc do stołu na środku, na którym leżała kobieta. Przywiązał ją grubymi pasami, dzięki czemu nie mogła uciec, zasłonił również jej usta, by krzykami nie mąciła jego myśli.  
–    Na imię mi Seijuurou – powiedział łagodnie, po czym uśmiechnął się do niej lekko.- Pomyślałem, że powinnaś to wiedzieć. Co prawda nie ma to dla ciebie większego znaczenia... zresztą nieważne. Masz rację, mówię od rzeczy.  
    Znów westchnął, odkładając nóż na stojący obok stołu wózek. Przesunął spojrzeniem po leżących na nim narzędziach.  
–    Hmm... a ty jak masz na imię?- Spojrzał na nią pytająco, ta jednak załkała jedynie i znów zaczęła krzyczeć. Akashi rozejrzał się wokół i w końcu namierzył jej torebkę; pozostawił ją na krześle. Zajrzał do niej, wyciągnął portfel i odnalazł w nim dowód osobisty.- Anko – przeczytał. Wrócił do stołu i przysiadł na nim, przyglądając się kobiecie.- Chyba nie jesteś modelką, prawda? Masz do tego dobre ciało, ale wydajesz się być osobą, która nie rozebrałaby się do nagiej sesji. A każda modelka musi przez to przechodzić. Mam znajomego, który jest modelem, więc wiem.- Wzruszył lekko ramionami, sięgając do wózka i chwytając za nożyczki. Zeskoczył ze stołu. Kobieta patrzyła na niego z przerażeniem, krzycząc coraz głośniej.  
    Seijuurou przekrzywił lekko głowę, przyglądając się jej włosom. Chwycił je powolnym ruchem i zaczął ciąć.  
–    Wiesz, jeden z moich przyjaciół chciał być kiedyś fryzjerem – powiedział.- Ale pewnego razu, kiedy ścinał jakąś staruszkę, uciął jej kawałek ucha.- Uśmiechnął się na wspomnienie tej opowieści.- Krew splamiła jej białe włosy, a jemu tak spodobał się ten widok, że został mordercą. Zabija tylko zimną, na śniegu. To całkiem romantyczne, prawda?- Zgarnął ze stołu czarne włosy i zrzucił je na ziemię.- Tak lepiej.  
    Wrócił do wózka i odłożył nożyczki. Przez dłuższą chwilę przyglądał się narzędziom, nie mogąc zdecydować, którego powinien użyć jako następnego. Zawahał się z dłonią nad ząbkowanym nożem, przesunął ją nad młotek, potem zaś westchnął z rezygnacją i oparł się o stół.  
–    Pozwolisz, że ci się zwierzę, Anko?- zapytał cicho.- Nigdy nikomu nie opowiadałem o swoich uczuciach i troskach, ponieważ rzadko mnie „dopadały”, jednak tym razem mam wrażenie, jakby tysiące emocji opadły na mnie za jednym razem.- Chwycił cęgi i przyjrzał im się z namysłem.- Bo widzisz... jest pewien mężczyzna, który zawrócił mi w głowie. Oh, zawrócił mi do tego stopnia, że nie mam pojęcia, co z nim począć. Przez pewien czas wystarczało mi obserwowanie go z ukrycia, potem musiałem zrobić kilka jego zdjęć, by móc oglądać je w domu... następnie zapragnąłem ich kilkunastu, kilkudziesięciu... Moja skromna kolekcja rozrosła się, aż pewnego dnia naliczyłem ich czterysta dwadzieścia osiem.- Uśmiechnął się nostalgicznie.- Najlepsze powiesiłem na ścianach jednego z pokoi w moim mieszkaniu, resztę schowałem. Niestety, pewnego dnia zniszczyłem te zdjęcia, jednak wówczas stało się coś niesamowitego! Ten mężczyzna... Kuroko Tetsuya... został zaatakowany, a ja go uratowałem.  
    Akashi przygryzł wargę, marszcząc lekko brwi. Jak przez mgłę pamiętał zniszczenie zdjęć błękitnowłosego, jednak powód tego nie był dla niego oczywisty, nie widział go dokładnie. Wiedział, że po zniszczeniu swych skarbów postanowił znaleźć Kuroko, zabić go, jednak okazało się, iż ktoś chciał go ubiec.  
–    Zabiłem tamtego mężczyznę – powiedział, zerkając na przerażoną kobietę.- Poderżnąłem mu gardło tuż obok Kuroko! To było niesamowite – zaśmiał się.- Moje pierwsze morderstwo w jego obecności! Gdybym nie bał się o jego życie, pewnie skakałbym z radości. Oczywiście, on niczego nie zauważył, i dobrze. W każdym razie, zawiozłem go do mojego apartamentu, a mój przyjaciel, który jest lekarzem, zajął się jego raną. Wciąż mam zakrwawioną koszulkę Kuroko w sypialni. Jakoś nie mam serca mu o niej przypominać...- mruknął w zastanowieniu.- Widzisz, po tym incydencie coś się między nami zmieniło. Nie tylko zaczęliśmy rozmawiać, ale w ogóle się do siebie zbliżyliśmy. Odkąd skończyliśmy z oficjalnymi zwrotami i mogę mówić mu „Kuroko”... tak jakby zacząłem oczekiwać czegoś więcej od naszej znajomości. Tak, dokładnie, masz rację, Anko! Pragnę naszej bliskości, pogłębienia naszych relacji. Przyjaciele, mówisz? Być może.- Seijuurou pokiwał lekko głową.- Tak, możliwe, że masz rację. Nie, nie przesadzaj, to nie miłość. Przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje... Nie wiem, czego tak naprawdę oczekuję od samego Kuroko. Ale dzisiejszego wieczoru, kiedy zamówiłem u niego kawę, przez myśl mi przeszło, że chciałbym serce jako latte art. Wiem, że to głupie...- westchnął ciężko, przesuwając dłonią po karku.- Romantyczne? Sam nie wiem...  
    Akashi chwycił delikatnie jej dłoń, ścisnął między cęgi jej paznokieć, po czym zaczął powoli odrywać go od skóry. Kobieta szarpnęła się na stole, jej stłumiony wrzask rozniósł się po pomieszczeniu.  
–    Widzę, że jesteś przekonana co do swych racji.- Seijuurou uśmiechnął się szeroko, odkładając wyrwany paznokieć do przyszykowanego wcześniej pudełka.- A wiesz, później, kiedy odwiozłem Kuroko pod blok, w którym mieszka, bardzo chciałem go pocałować. Nie patrz tak mnie, Anko, wiem, że to brzmi bardzo dziecinnie. Nie jesteśmy przecież nastolatkami.- Wyrwał kolejny paznokieć, wciąż się uśmiechając.- Cieszę się, że los zetknął mnie z Tetsuyą. Co prawda teraz znów ma problemy, ponieważ jego szef chce ze mną współpracować, ale ja raczej niekoniecznie... Mam nadzieję, że nie wyrzucą Kuroko z pracy. Jeśli jednak to zrobią, z całą pewnością załatwię mu nową, lepszą... Tak, zasługuje.  
    Przez kilka kolejnych minut czerwonowłosy w milczeniu wyrywał kolejne paznokcie, odkładając je do pudełka. Kiedy skończył, zamknął jego wieczko i odłożył na stół pod ścianą. Wrócił na środek pomieszczenia, wziął do ręki nożyczki i sprawnym ruchem rozciął materiał bluzki, którą miała na sobie Anko.  
–    Myślisz, że ja i Kuroko mamy szansę na stworzenie związku?- zapytał, kiedy nieoczekiwanie do jego głowy wpadła taka myśl. Odłożył nożyczki, chwycił nóż, który wcześniej ostrzył, po czym wdrapał się na stół i usiadł okrakiem na kobiecie. Rozciął jej stanik, jędrne piersi poruszały się przy spazmatycznych wdechach i wydechach.- Tak się tylko zastanawiam... Tetsuyę wciąż dręczy jakiś dziwny hamulec przez to, że jestem bogatym biznesmenem, a on zwykłym kelnerem, który w dodatku ma sporo problemów na głowie. Ale ja nie widzę żadnych przeszkód – stwierdził, wzruszając ramionami.- Mógłby zamieszkać ze mną, na przykład. Załatwiłbym mu lepszą pracę i zgodziłbym się nawet, by zarabiał sam na siebie! Wiem, że to typ człowieka samodzielnego, który nie lubi być utrzymywany, dlatego byłbym skory do ustalenia pewnych kompromisów. Przecież jestem jedyną osobą, która może go naprawdę uszczęśliwić. Jestem tego pewien.  
    Akashi z namysłem zaczął powoli i starannie wyrywać na kobiecej piersi imię Kuroko. Przydusił jej ciało do stołu, kiedy ta próbowała się wyrywać. Popatrzył na nią z irytacją, po czym wymierzył jej policzek.  
–    Idiotko! Jeśli będziesz się tak rzucać, krzywo je napiszę!- warknął.  
    Anko nadal krzyczała rozpaczliwie, wyginając się na wszystkie strony, jakby próbując mimo związania uniknąć ostrza noża. Seijuurou nie był zadowolony z efektów, jednak mimo wszystko poprawił znaki raz jeszcze, mocniej wbijając nóż. Na koniec uśmiechnął się i pochylił, by pocałować wyryte imię. Kiedy się wyprostował, uśmiech na jego twarzy przygasł.  
–    To nie to samo – mruknął, wycierając wierzchem dłoni krew z twarzy.- Kobiece ciało jest obrzydliwe.  
    Nagle wokół rozległo się głośne, aczkolwiek stłumione walenie, przypominające uderzanie o blaszaną ścianę. Akashi zamrugał, zaskoczony, obracając głowę w kierunku drzwi wychodzących na pewnego rodzaju hol. To właśnie tam mieściła się brama magazynu.  
–    Już?- zapytał ze zdziwieniem. Spojrzał na kobietę, która umilkła raptownie, wpatrując się z nadzieją w tym samym kierunku.- Przecież dopiero co zacząłem... Cóż za niecierpliwy człowiek.- Akashi westchnął przeciągle, zsuwając się ze stołu.  
    Wyszedł do holu i przekręcił klucze w dwóch zamkach bramy, przesunął również ciężką zasuwę. Słyszał za sobą wierzganie Anko i jej rozpaczliwe próby krzyku, jednak nie przejmował się nimi – doskonale wiedział, kto przybył.  
–    Jeszcze nie skończyłem – poinformował swego gościa zaraz po otwarciu bramy.  
–    Nie mogłem dłużej czekać, tęskniłem za świeżymi zwłokami!- zaśmiał się histerycznie mężczyzna u progu. Miał przydługie czarne włosy zaczesane do tyłu i wyjątkowo wąskie ciemne oczy. Był to Kentarou Seto, znajomy Akashiego pracujący w krematorium. Pieprzyk na środku jego czoła przypominał tilakę.- Weź mnie wpuść, nie będę ci przeszkadzał.  
–    Nie lubię gapiów – mruknął Akashi, jednak odsunął się, wpuszczając mężczyznę do środka.- Jeżeli następnym razem po ciebie zadzwonię, ustalając godzinę, o której masz przyjechać po zwłoki, a ty pojawisz się wcześniej, to cię zabiję.  
–    Wątpię, żebyś to zrobił – zaśmiał się czarnowłosy, zacierając ręce.- Kto ci będzie palił zwłoki po twoich zabawach, co? Takiego jak ja to ze świeczką szukać!  
    Seijuurou westchnął ciężko, na powrót zamykając drzwi. Poprowadził mężczyznę do pomieszczenia, w którym leżała zrozpaczona kobieta. Na ich widok zamilkła na krótki moment, po czym rozpłakała się i znów poczęła szarpać swym ciałem w desperackich próbach ucieczki.  
–    Cholera, niezła sztuka – sapnął Seto, oblizując się lubieżnie i przesuwając dłonią po szczupłym udzie kobiety. Wsunął ją pod bieliznę, palcami dotykając łona.- Sucha jak wiór, takie właśnie lubię. A jak będzie zimna, będzie jeszcze lepiej.  
    Akashi wywrócił oczami, ze złością chwytając niewielką siekierkę. Po zbyt wczesnym przybyciu Kentarou stracił humor i natchnienie do eleganckiego zabijania. Odwrócił się, po czym od niechcenia cisnął siekierkę w nadgarstek kobiety. Jej przeciągły wrzask przypominał szczurzy pisk.  
–    Ej, a może odrąbiesz jej nogi, co?- zapytał Seto z podekscytowaniem.- Tak wiesz, jak to dzieci wyrywają nogi lalkom Barbie!  
    Seijuurou wzruszył ramionami, nie mając nic przeciwko. Odłożył siekierkę i chwycił za jeden z noży.  
–    Zrobię to powoli, żeby odczuła jak najwięcej bólu – powiedział.- Powolne odkrawanie ciała sprawia wielką satysfakcję. Możesz spróbować z drugą nogą, jeśli chcesz.  
–    Jasne. To jak cięcie golonki, nie?- Seto z uśmiechem wziął z wózka drugi nóż.  
    Stanęli naprzeciw siebie, każdy przy jednej nodze. Kobieta szarpała się, szlochając i wciąż próbując wyrwać się z silnego uścisku pasów, jednak bez skutku.  
    Na znak Akashiego obaj mężczyźni zaczęli ciąć.

  
***

  
    Na zegarze w salonie wybiła właśnie północ. Kuroko westchnął lekko, zamykając książkę i odkładając ją na stolik. Początkowo planował, że po powrocie do domu weźmie kąpiel i od razu się położy, jednak w ostatniej chwili przypomniał sobie o terminie oddania książki do biblioteki, toteż  postanowił doczytać ją do końca. Wcześniej nie miał na to siły, zwłaszcza po otrzymaniu „zadania” od Hanamiyi, jednak tego dnia, po wyznaniu Akashiemu prawdy, czuł się nieco lżej i nabrał ochoty na czytanie.  
    Wstał z kanapy, odrzucając ciepły koc i przeciągnął się ostrożnie, by nie naruszyć rany. Nie był przesadnie śpiący, ponieważ rano spał prawie do dziewiątej.   
    Podszedł do okna, przecierając twarz i wyjrzał na zewnątrz, oparłszy się o framugę. Uwielbiał miasto nocą, lubił patrzeć na świecące w ciemnościach neony, a ponieważ mieszkał na najwyższym piętrze, a okno salonu wychodziło na przeciwległą ulicę prowadzącą w dół zbocza, miał okazję obserwować setki poruszających się po drodze świateł.   
    Tym razem jednak jego wzrok przykuł o wiele bliższy widok. Tuż pod jego blokiem chodnikiem szedł mężczyzna ubrany w szary płaszcz, którego bardzo dobrze znał. Wyjął z kieszeni paczkę papierosów i zapalił jednego. Tetsuya uśmiechnął się lekko, wrócił na moment do stolika przed kanapą i, zabrawszy z niego swoją komórkę wystukał pospiesznie wiadomość. Wrócił do okna, otwarł je i przysiadł na parapecie, wyglądając na prawo, gdzie wciąż widział oddalającą się sylwetkę. Z uśmiechem na twarzy obserwował, jak ta wyciąga komórkę z kieszeni płaszcza i odczytuje smsa. Po chwili przystanęła, następnie zaś odwróciła się i ruszyła w kierunku jego bloku. Już z daleka ich spojrzenia się spotkały.  
–    Spuść mi swoje włosy, Roszpunko – rzucił Mayuzumi Chihiro, rzucając w połowie wypalonego papierosa na ziemię i przydeptując go butem.- Nie powinieneś już spać, mój mały kaleko?  
–    Musiałem skończyć książkę.- Kuroko uśmiechnął się do niego lekko.- Gdzie cię niesie o tej porze? Wyglądasz podejrzanie.  
–    Schlebiasz mi.- Mayuzumi pokiwał lekko głową.- Zaprosisz mnie na kawę do środka, czy zrzucisz mi ją z okna?  
–    Nie zaśniemy po kawie.  
–    Po innych rzeczach też nie.  
    Tetsuya zaśmiał się lekko, po czym skinął głową w kierunku swojego salonu, gestem tym zgadzając się na jego propozycję. Zamknął okno, by nie wpuszczać więcej zimna, zapalił w pomieszczeniu górne światło, lampkę przy kanapie zaś zgasił. Po chwili usłyszał ciche pukanie do drzwi.   
–    Rozgość się – powiedział, otwarłszy drzwi.  
    Mayuzumi przekroczył próg i zdjął buty oraz płaszcz. Tetsuya poprowadził go do kuchni, by przygotować im herbatę.  
–    Cały czas masz problemy z bezsennością?- zagadnął.  
–    Owszem – przytaknął Mayuzumi, siadając przy niewielkim stole.- Przypisali mi jakieś leki, ale zbyt dużo nie pomagają. Dziś w ogóle nie jestem senny, więc wyszedłem do sklepu po papierosy. No i proszę, los jednak zesłał mi małe szczęście i możliwość posiedzenia w towarzystwie. Nie poczęstujesz mnie swoją wspaniałą kawą?  
–    Mimo wszystko obaj idziemy jutro do pracy – odparł Kuroko.- Jeśli bardzo chcesz, to mogę ci ją przygotować, ale kto wie, czy nie znuży cię sen. Po co ryzykować? Kawa jeszcze bardziej cię rozbudzi.  
–    Nie miałem jeszcze okazji skosztować twojej nowej kawy, a skoro uczył cię ten... jak mu tam było?  
–    Kise Ryouta.  
–    Kise – prychnął Mayuzumi, uśmiechając się pod nosem i kręcąc lekko głową.- Na imprezie wspominałeś, że uczył cię czegoś więcej niż tylko parzenia kawy.  
    Tetsuya zalał wrzątkiem kubki, po czym jeden postawił przed swoim gościem. Usiadł obok niego, przysuwając ku nim niewielki talerzyk z ciastkami.   
–    Mayzumi-kun, chyba nie jesteś o mnie zazdrosny? Przespałem się z tobą parę razy, ale o rękę mnie nie poprosiłeś.  
    Chihiro uśmiechnął się lekko, rozbawiony. Przez krótką chwilę wpatrywał się w błękitnowłosego, upił powoli łyk herbaty.  
–    Może gdybym nie miał tak popapranego życia, to zaproponowałbym ci stały związek – powiedział.  
–    Każdy z nas ma popaprane życie – stwierdził Tetsuya.- Ty po prostu pogubiłeś się w swoim trochę za bardzo.  
–    Mówisz jak mój były.- Chihiro skrzywił się lekko.  
–    Ten, którego...?- Kuroko urwał raptownie, zerkając pospiesznie na Mayuzumiego.- Wybacz.  
–    W porządku.- Mężczyzna wzruszył lekko ramionami i znów napił się herbaty.- Zdążyłem już zapomnieć. A ty?  
–    Staram się – odparł błękitnowłosy, pokiwawszy wolno głową.- Idzie mi trochę mozolnie, ale jestem na dobrej drodze. Potrzeba mi po prostu więcej czasu – dodał, uśmiechając się porozumiewawczo do Chihiro.  
–    Jak każdemu z nas – mruknął Mayuzumi.- Dobra ta herbata. Sencha?  
–    Kaktusowa.   
–    Krucho z kasą, ale herbaty kupujesz sobie z najwyższej półki.- Chihiro uniósł jedną brew, spoglądając na Tetsuyę. Kuroko uśmiechnął się niewinnie.  
–    Była w promocji.  
–    Jasne.- Mężczyzna napił się po raz ostatni i odsunął od siebie kubek.- Mogę zostać na noc?  
–    Inaczej bym cię tutaj nie wpuścił – zauważył Tetsuya.- Musisz tylko uważać na moją ranę.  
–    Nie zrozum mnie źle, Kuroko, ale dzisiaj nieszczególnie mam na ciebie ochotę.  
    Tetsuya już otwierał usta, by odpowiedzieć, jednak w ostatniej chwili zrezygnował. Oparł się wygodniej o oparcie krzesła, przygryzając lekko wargę. Przyglądał się Chihiro, który przesuwał leniwie kubek to w prawo to w lewo, nie patrząc na swego gospodarza.  
–    Sądziłem, że właśnie po to tu przyszedłeś – powiedział w końcu.  
–    Liczyłeś na to?  
–    Nie, kiedy pisałem ci wiadomość – odpowiedział.- Nie sądziłem, że się wrócisz, ale skoro już to zrobiłeś, pomyślałem, że możemy dotrzymać sobie towarzystwa.  
–    Ja również – przytaknął Mayuzumi.- Ale teraz mi minęło. Nie zrozum mnie źle, lubię uprawiać z tobą seks, ale fakt, że przespałeś się z tym Kise, trochę mnie odrzuca. To nie tak, że mam ci to za złe, obaj robimy co nam się podoba... choć przyznam szczerze, że nie spodziewałem się tego po tobie. Nie wyglądasz na kogoś szukającego przygód.  
–    To był pierwszy raz, kiedy przytrafiło mi się coś takiego – powiedział spokojnie Kuroko.- Nie jesteśmy w związku, ale przyznam szczerze, że kiedy siedziałeś w pudle, z nikim nie spałem. To, że ostatnio poddałem się chwili z przystojnym facetem nie czyni ze mnie puszczalskiej dziwki. Chyba, że uważasz inaczej?   
–    Nie, skąd.- Mayuzumi pokręcił przecząco głową.- Mówię ci tylko, że trochę mnie to odrzuca. Nie kocham cię, Kuroko, nie jestem też zazdrosny o Kise, to po prostu... taka chwilowa niechęć. Kiedy pozbędę się tej bariery, z pewnością mi minie.  
–    Pytanie tylko, czy ja nadal będę chciał utrzymywać z tobą obecne relacje.   
–    Z tego co mi ostatnio mówiłeś wynika, że nie chcesz wiązać się z nikim na stałe.  
–    Na razie, owszem – potwierdził Tetsuya.- Czekam na kogoś odpowiedniego. Nie spieszy mi się.   
–    Nie jesteś też typem faceta, który skacze z kwiatka na kwiatek.  
–    Przed chwilą mówiłeś co innego.  
–    To wyjątek.- Mayuzumi przysunął się do niego i, kładąc dłoń na jego udzie, pocałował go. Tetsuya nie opierał się, jednak nie wykazywał też żadnego entuzjazmu z pieszczoty.- Wystarczę ci ja, Kuroko. Nie potrzebujesz nikogo więcej.  
–    Teraz to ty mówisz jak mój były – mruknął błękitnowłosy.- I bardzo mi się to nie podoba.  
    Mayuzumi uśmiechnął się lekko. Znów go pocałował, tym razem dłużej i intensywniej. Tetsuya odpowiedział mu tym samym, szerzej rozchylając usta.   
–    To co, mogę zostać na noc?- zapytał Chihiro.- Z całą pewnością przyda ci się ciepły facet w zimnym łóżku, w tym pustym mieszkaniu.  
    Kuroko wywrócił lekko oczami.  
–    Zostań – powiedział z westchnieniem.- Tylko żebyś się przypadkiem nie rozmyślił, bo zupełnie straciłem ochotę na seks.  
    Mayuzumi w odpowiedzi jedynie skinął głową, uśmiechając się do niego. Kuroko zaś, zły nas siebie, że tak szybko dał się udobruchać, upił łyk herbaty i westchnął ciężko.  
    Wyglądało na to, że tej nocy jednak będzie spokojnie spał.  
  
  



	21. Chapter 21

    Poranne promienie słońca brutalnie wdarły się do sypialni, korzystając z wąskiej przerwy między zasuniętymi zasłonami. Kuroko zmarszczył lekko brwi i uniósł leniwie powieki. Zamrugał powoli, wciąż jeszcze zaspany, poruszył się na łóżku, jednak niedane mu było przesunąć się czy podnieść, ponieważ jego talię przygniatał ciężar czyjegoś ramienia.  
    Tetsuya z początku był nieco zaskoczony, dopiero po chwili przypomniał sobie, że Mayuzumi został na noc. To właśnie jego ręka spoczywała teraz na na Kuroko, nie pozwalając mu się odsunąć.   
    Błękitnowłosy westchnął lekko, próbując się przeciągnąć. Syknął cicho z bólu, kiedy szwy jego rany napięły się odrobinę. Mężczyzna odwrócił głowę i spojrzał wprost w szare stalowe oczy Chihiro.  
–    Długo nie śpisz?- wymruczał.  
–    Od jakichś dwudziestu minut – odparł tamtej.  
–    Ah, rozumiem. Niech zgadnę, gapiłeś się na mnie, kiedy spałem.  
–    Nie trudno o to zważywszy na fakt, że leżysz tuż przede mną. Poza tym uwielbiam widok twoich śpiących włosów.  
–    Włosów?- powtórzył Kuroko, marszcząc brwi.  
–    No przecież twarzy nie widziałem, byłeś odwrócony, a nie chciało mi się wychylać.   
–    Mhm.- Tetsuya przesunął dłonią po swoich włosach.- Wszyscy naśmiewają się z mojej porannej czupryny, a przecież każdego to dopada.   
–    Ciebie w wyjątkowo dużym stopniu – mruknął Mayuzumi.- Jak się spało w moich objęciach?  
–    Śniło mi się więzienie.  
–    Czyli magia działa.  
–    A tobie? Dobrze się spało w moim łóżku, mając mnie za przytulankę?  
–    Nie powiem, żeby łóżko było wygodne, wolałbym już kanapę w salonie... ale do przytulanki nie mam zastrzeżeń. Jesteś zainteresowany pracą na pełen etat?  
    Kuroko uśmiechnął się leniwie, obracając na plecy i znów wzdychając. Przetarł dłonią twarz oraz oczy, by pozbyć się nieprzyjemnego uczucia piasku pod powiekami. W rzeczywistości spało mu się naprawdę dobrze, głównie dlatego, że miał kogoś tuż obok. Czuł się spokojniejszy i bezpieczniejszy.  
–    To kto robi śniadanie?- zapytał Mayuzumi.- Głosuję na ciebie.  
–    A ja na ciebie – mruknął Kuroko.  
–    No to gramy – stwierdził Chihiro.- Wolisz monetę, czy papier-kamień-nożyce?  
–    Papier – odparł Tetsuya, po czym uniósł zwiniętą w pięść dłoń.- Bez ceregieli, jedna przegrana i jedna wygrana. Kto przegra, ląduje w kuchni.  
–    Papier-kamień-nożyce!- powiedzieli jednocześnie, potrząsając pięściami. Po chwili wynik ich gry był jasny i wyraźny; Kuroko wyprostował swoją dłoń, Chihiro zaś wysunął palec wskazujący i środkowy, imitując nożyczki.  
–    Poproszę american breakfast z czarną, mocną kawą, a na deser...  
–    Dobra, dobra, to nie jest koncert życzeń – powiedział z rozbawieniem Tetsuya, odrzucając kołdrę i wstając.- Musisz zadowolić się zwykłymi kanapkami, bo nie zrobiłem zakupów.   
–    A co z deserem? Może chociaż małego loda?  
–    Miałeś na niego szansę tej nocy, ale odmówiłeś.- Kuroko wzruszył ramionami, po czym wyszedł z sypialni.   
    Skorzystał wpierw z toalety i włączył w salonie telewizor, nim udał się do kuchni. Każdego ranka ustawiał program z wiadomościami, by usłyszeć, co się dzieje w Japonii i na świecie. Zwiększył nieco głośność odbiornika, po czym przeszedł do kuchni, zostawiając drzwi otwarte, i zaczął przygotowywać kanapki oraz herbatę.  
    Żałował, że nie zrobił wcześniej zakupów, bo jedyne czym mógł teraz poczęstować swojego gościa to kanapki z szynką, pomidorem lub masłem orzechowym, za którym osobiście nie przepadał. Stało w lodówce odkąd Ogiwara je dla niego kupił po wypadku. Gdy tylko spróbował go po raz pierwszy, od razu poczuł do niego nienawiść.  
–    Mayuzumi-kun, lubisz masło orzechowe?- zapytał głośno.  
–    Ta, może być – usłyszał w odpowiedzi.- Ale wolałbym chociaż naleśniki z syropem klonowym, albo zwykłą jajecznicę z bekonem!  
–    Możesz iść po nie do sklepu, to ci zrobię – powiedział spokojnie Kuroko, choć Chihiro nie mógł już tego słyszeć.  
    Kończąc przygotowywanie kanapek, Tetsuya zalał dwa kubki zielonej herbaty. Zaczął właśnie układać ich śniadanie na talerzu, kiedy nagle głos dziennikarki przykuł jego uwagę:  
–    ...znany mistrz barista i dyrektor jednej z najlepszych szkół dla baristów, Kise Ryouta. O szczegółach opowie nam Masamoto Takane.  
    Kuroko pozostawił posiłek w kuchni i stanął u progu drzwi, opierając się o framugę. Nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że wzmianka o jego byłym, chwilowym kochanku, przykuła jego uwagę. Postanowił sprawdzić, co powiedzą o nim w telewizji. Koniec końców był on przecież znanym w całej Japonii dyrektorem szkoły baristów oraz modelem.   
–    Dziękuję za oddanie głosu, Kanako-san – powiedział mężczyzna o surowym wyrazie twarzy, który pojawił się na ekranie telewizora. Jego perfekcyjnie przystrzyżona czarna bródka dotykała mikrofonu, który trzymał, ciemne oczy wpatrywały się z powagą w kamerę.- To wydarzenie z całą pewnością wstrząsnęło całą Japonią, ponieważ pierwszy raz od bardzo dawna pojawił się ktoś, kto swą brutalnością z powodzeniem może dorównywać Tsutomu Miyazakiemu*.  
    Kuroko zmarszczył brwi, słysząc to zdanie. Kamera poruszyła się, gdy dziennikarz zaczął iść w prawą stronę, i teraz błękitnowłosy mógł zobaczyć za jego plecami kilka drzew oraz żółtą taśmę policyjną. Jego oczy powiększyły się, w gardle raptownie zaschło, a serce zabiło mocno w piersi.   
–    Znajdujemy się teraz na miejscu zbrodni – ciągnął dalej dziennikarz.- Morderstwa dokonano na obrzeżach mało uczęszczanego parku. Ofiara, znany w Japonii dyrektor szkoły dla baristów oraz były model, pan Kise Ryouta, została brutalnie pocięta i zadźgana nożem, odrąbano jej również dłonie, a gardło głęboko poderżnięto. Lekarz sądowy doliczył się niemal stu dwudziestu siedmiu ran kłutych, oraz dwie szarpane w miejscu nadgarstków. Ślady na nich wskazują na to, że do morderstwa użyto tylko jednego narzędzia: noża.  
–    Takane-san, powiedz nam, proszę, czy wiadomo już coś na temat sprawcy tego brutalnego czynu?- zapytała dziennikarka, której wizerunek tkwił w niewielkim kwadracie w prawym górnym rogu ekranu.   
–    Policja przeszukuje miejsce zbrodni, jak na razie nie znaleźli żadnych konkretnych śladów, które naprowadziłyby ich na odpowiednią drogę w poszukiwaniu mordercy. Komisarz odmówił nam udzielenia wywiadu, podkreślił jednak, iż obywatele powinni uzbroić się w cierpliwość i zachować wszelkie środki ostrożności, ponieważ całkiem możliwe jest, że mamy tutaj do czynienia z seryjnym mordercą. Nikt nie wie, kiedy może zaatakować ponownie i kto będzie jego następną ofiarą.  
–    Bardzo ci dziękuję, Takane-san, a was, drodzy państwo, prosimy o zastosowanie się do poleceń policji i zadbanie o własne bezpieczeństwo, zwłaszcza w godzinach wieczornych.   
    Kuroko wyłączył się zupełnie, przestał słuchać kolejnych reportażów. Nie czuł się zbyt dobrze, choć niczego nie zdążył jeszcze zjeść, żołądek podchodził mu do gardła. Zamknął oczy, zasłaniając usta dłonią, oddychał głęboko przez nos, próbując się uspokoić.  
–    Kuroko?- Z sypialni wyszedł Mayuzumi, podszedł do niego wolnym krokiem, przyglądając mu się.- Źle się czujesz? Chcesz się położyć?  
–    Mayuzumi-kun...- szepnął Tetsuya, patrząc na niego z zatroskaniem.- Kise-san nie żyje. Został zamordowany.  
–    Kise-san?- powtórzył Chihiro.- Ten, który uczył cię na baristę?  
    Błękitnowłosy pokiwał głową.  
–    Przed chwilą mówili o nim w telewizji – wyjaśnił.- To było brutalne morderstwo, podejrzewają, że to mógł być seryjny morderca...  
–    Spokojnie, nie denerwuj się – rzekł Mayuzumi, obejmując go ostrożnie.  
–    Po prostu... to takie przerażające uczucie, że ktoś, kogo znałem... nawet jeśli to były tylko trzy dni, zdążyłem go polubić! Wiem, że nigdy więcej by się do mnie nie odezwał, w końcu to wyższe sfery i w ogóle... ale naprawdę go polubiłem. Był taką pozytywną osobą, miał poczucie humoru... to straszne, że został ktoś zrobił mu coś tak potwornego! Biedny Kise-san...  
–    Szczerze mówiąc, nie mam pojęcia, co powinienem powiedzieć, by cię jakoś pocieszyć – mruknął Chihiro.- To rzeczywiście straszne, ale zadręczysz się, jeśli będziesz o tym myślał. Wkrótce policja dowie się, kto to zrobił, w końcu żyjemy w czasach kiedy trudno jest cokolwiek ukryć czy przed czymkolwiek się schować. Zobaczysz, niedługo znajdą tego drania i zamkną go w pierdlu. O ile ktoś wcześniej go nie sprzątnie za to, co zrobił.  
–    Ale nie rozumiem, Mayuzumi-kun – westchnął drżąco Tetsuya, opierając głowę na jego ramieniu.- Kise-san był sympatyczny, nawet jeśli miał jakichś wrogów, to przecież żaden nie posunąłby się do czegoś takiego, prawda? Ten, kto go zabił, musi być chory psychicznie! A myśl, że ktoś taki prawdopodobnie teraz spaceruje ulicami Tokio, nie daje mi spokoju...  
–    Nie jesteśmy w stanie nic zrobić, Kuroko. Musimy czekać, aż policja rozwiąże tę sprawę. Spójrz na mnie na chwilę.- Mayuzumi uniósł delikatnie jego twarz i skierował ją ku sobie.- Unikaj teraz mało uczęszczanych miejsc, dobrze? Trzymaj się blisko ludzi, to najlepsze rozwiązanie. Jeżeli to rzeczywiście seryjny morderca, nie wiemy, na kogo zapoluje następnym razem. Ale jednego możemy być pewni – będzie szukał w takich miejscach, gdzie nie będzie świadków. Dlatego nie ufaj nikomu i nie chodź nigdzie sam.  
–    Mayuzumi-kun, nie traktuj mnie jak dziecko – westchnął ciężko Tetsuya.- Wiem, że tak trzeba. I ty też powinieneś się tego trzymać. Nawet jeśli jesteś silny i nieustraszony, to wolałbym, byś zachował ostrożność.  
–    Nie martw się, na pewno tak zrobię – powiedział Mayuzumi.- Nie chcę się wkopać w żadne bagno.   
–    Wciąż nie mogę uwierzyć, że on nie żyje – westchnął ciężko Kuroko.- Ale w telewizji przecież by nie kłamali, prawda? Ponoć miał ponad sto ran kłutych, odrąbane nożem dłonie i...  
–    Kuroko.- Mayuzumi położył dłonie na jego ramionach i ścisnął je delikatnie.- Koniec tematu, słyszysz? Nie rozpraszaj się tym, postaraj się w ogóle o tym nie myśleć. Chodź, dokończymy śniadanie, obejrzymy odcinek jakiejś telenoweli i odprowadzę cię do pracy.  
–    Masz dzisiaj wolne?  
–    Tak, mam dwa dni wolnego.- Chihiro skinął głową, wchodząc do kuchni.- Herbata stygnie. Dokończ kanapki, ja jeszcze skoczę do łazienki.  
    Kuroko już chciał posłusznie zająć się śniadaniem, kiedy nagle ktoś zaczął dobijać się do drzwi mieszkania. Błękitnowłosy wzdrygnął się, nieco przestraszony, poszedł jednak otworzyć. Widok wysokiego dryblasa o spaśnym ciele z całą pewnością nie poprawił mu humoru – wiedział już, co będzie tematem ich rozmowy.  
–    Witaj, Kuroko – odezwał się grubas skrzekliwym głosem.  
–    Dzień dobry, panie Furuichi – powiedział Tetsuya. Jego gościem był Furuichi Takegawa, właściciel bloku, w którym mieszkał błękitnowłosy.  
–    Przychodzę do ciebie z tą krótką wizytą, ponieważ ostatnimi czasy Genta przestał się w ogóle odzywać – warknął Takegawa.- Wydzwaniam do niego, by omówić zapłatę czynszu na kolejny miesiąc, ale ten prostak i świnia nie odbiera telefonu! Wiesz, co się z nim dzieje?  
–    Niestety, panie Furuichi. Genta-san wspominał, że wyjeżdża w sprawach biznesowych, ale nie powiedział, kiedy wróci. Może zgubił komórkę...?  
–    Nie obchodzi mnie, co się z nią stało! Skoro nie odbiera, znaczy, że nie zapłaci, a skoro nie zapłaci, znaczy, że ty będziesz musiał to robić. Inaczej wywalę cię stąd na zbity pysk. Ze względu na Gentę obniżyłem koszta, ale teraz z powrotem przywracam procenty na ich miejsce i nie ma już żadnej promocji w tym domu! Masz zapłacić całą kwotę, co do grosza, czyli łącznie sto trzydzieści tysięcy jenów!**  
–    Tak, Furuichi-san, postaram się zapłacić do przyszłego tygodnia...  
–    Oh, nie, nie, nie – zaśmiał się obrzydliwie grubas.- Masz trzy dni do zapłacenia, albo won. No... nie jesteś tak młody, jak lubię, ale ewentualnie możemy się jeszcze jakoś dogadać. Pójdę ci na rękę i zjadę cenę do stu tysięcy, jeśli będziesz wpadał do mnie parę razy w tygodniu.  
–    Ja...- Kuroko odwrócił wzrok, powstrzymując odruch wymiotny. W tej samej chwili podszedł do niego Mayuzumi i stanął za nim, chwytając drzwi nad jego głową.  
–    Skończysz dla mnie to śniadanie, maleństwo?  
–    Uhm, jasne...- mruknął Tetsuya.  
–    Tsk.- Furuichi był wyraźnie niezadowolony na widok Mayuzumiego.- Kto ci pozwolił sprowadzać do mojego bloku morderców?! Jak już musisz dawać dupy ludziom, to niech to będą chociaż jacyś w miarę uczciwi, a nie tacy, co to zabijają dla przyjemności! Sto trzydzieści tysięcy za trzy dni! Chcę widzieć tę kasę na moim biurku!- To mówiąc, splunął na bok i poczłapał schodami w dół do swojego mieszkania.  
–    Gorzej być nie może, prawda?- zapytał Tetsuya, patrząc na Chihiro niemal z błaganiem.- Powiedz, że nic gorszego mnie dzisiaj nie spotka.  
    Mayuzumi już otwierał usta, by odpowiedzieć, jednak w ostatniej chwili powstrzymał się i westchnął jedynie, odwracając wzrok od błękitnowłosego.  
    Znał jego pecha i wolał niczego mu nie obiecywać.  
  
    Kuroko do pracy dotarł w kiepskim nastroju. Czuł się zdruzgotany nie tylko informacją o zamordowaniu Kise, ale także groźbą wyrzucenia z mieszkania. Nie mógł sobie jeszcze pozwolić na płacenie tak wysokiego czynszu, nie był też w stanie wynająć sobie obecnie czegoś nowego. Znalazł się w kropce i nie widział żadnego wyjścia z obecnej sytuacji.  
–    Cześć, Akashi-kun – westchnął lekko, kiedy wieczorem podszedł do stolika swojego stałego klienta.  
    Seijuurou przyjrzał mu się uważnie znad rzęs, zamykając powoli menu, które wcześniej dostał od innego kelnera.   
–    Widzę, że humor niezbyt ci dopisuje – powiedział.- Coś cię trapi, Kuroko? Mogę jakoś pomóc?  
–    Oh, to nic wielkiego.- Tetsuya uśmiechnął się słabo.- To znaczy... ta jedna sprawa nie jest niczym wielkim, jakoś sobie poradzę. Bardziej dobija mnie ta dotycząca Kise-san. To... trochę mnie przerasta.  
–    Mówisz o Ryoucie?- Akashi oparł się wygodnie o oparcie krzesła.- A co z nim nie tak? Pokłóciłeś się z nim?  
–    Eh?- Kuroko spojrzał na niego bez zrozumienia.- Akashi-kun... to ty jeszcze o niczym nie wiesz?  
–    Wygląda na to, że nie – odparł Seijuurou, marszcząc lekko brwi.- Co się stało?  
–    Mówili o tym dzisiaj rano w wiadomościach...- mruknął cicho Kuroko, spuszczając wzrok.- Kise-san nie żyje. Został zamordowany.  
–    Ryouta? Zamordowany?- powtórzył Akashi, patrząc na niego ze zdziwieniem.- Chyba żartujesz. On nie ma żadnych wrogów, jest chodzącą radością i uosobieniem dobroci, mnóstwo pieniędzy przeznacza na cele charytatywne...- Widząc niezmienną minę Kuroko, czerwonowłosy przerwał i sapnął lekko, wciąż nie dowierzając.- Ale... jak to?  
–    Podejrzewają seryjnego mordercę – powiedział cicho Tetsuya.- Szukają go, bo... to było okropne morderstwo. Ale nie będę tego powtarzał, lepiej przeczytaj o tym w sieci, albo obejrzyj wiadomości. Na pewno będą o tym mówić, wkrótce cała Japonia będzie żyła tylko tym. Przyjmij moje kondolencje, Akashi-kun. W końcu Kise-san był twoim przyjacielem.  
–    Cóż...- Seijuurou po raz pierwszy w życiu nie do końca wiedział, co odpowiedzieć. Zapatrzył się w bar, zamyślony.- Wciąż jestem nieco zszokowany, nie mogę uwierzyć w to, co mówisz. Wydaje mi się naprawdę niepojęte, by ktoś mógł go zamordować. Mimo to mam ogromną nadzieję, że szybko znajdą sprawcę. Z pewnością zajrzę zaraz do internetu, chcę poznać szczegóły. Tymczasem poproszę o kawę, Kuroko. Planowałem coś zjeść, ale chyba mi się odechciało.  
–    Wybacz, nie chciałem ci psuć apetytu.  
–    To nie twoja wina – mruknął Akashi, wyjmując swoją komórkę i łącząc się z siecią wifi.- Dziś proszę o podwójne espresso, naprawdę mocne.  
–    Dobrze.- Kuroko skinął głową, po czym zapisał zamówienie i wrócił za bar. Przygotował małą filiżankę ze spodkiem i zabrał się za przyrządzenie kawy, spoglądając w kierunku czerwonowłosego. Widział jak mężczyzna w zastanowieniu wpatruje się w ekran swojej komórki, od czasu do czasu przesuwając po nim palcem.  
    Tetsuya myślał, że ktoś taki jak Akashi będzie świetnie poinformowany, zwłaszcza o takim zdarzeniu. Nawet jeśli był zajętą osobą i ciężko pracującym biznesmenem, to jednak sprawa ta dotyczyła kogoś z jego otoczenia, kogoś mu bliskiego – przyjaciela. Seijuurou z całą pewnością czuł się źle z myślą, że Kise nie żyje.  
    Kuroko zabrał kawę i podszedł do stolika Akashiego. Mężczyzna siedział w ciszy, wpatrując się w okno, jego komórka leżała na stoliku.   
–    Proszę, Akashi-kun – powiedział cicho Tetsuya. Czerwonowłosy spojrzał na niego.  
–    Dziękuję, Kuroko. Także za to, że powiedziałeś mi, co się stało.   
–    Naprawdę jest mi przykro z powodu jego śmierci. Jego bliscy muszą to strasznie przeżywać.  
–    Kise porzucił rodzinę lata temu – mruknął Akashi.- Pokłócił się z rodzicami i swoimi dwiema siostrami, zerwał z nimi kontakt, choć wieść o tym, co go spotkało, z całą pewnością nimi wstrząsnęła. Będę musiał ich wkrótce...- Seijuurou urwał nagle, wyglądając przez okno i powoli przesuwają wzrok w prawo. Kuroko podążył w jego ślady i z zaskoczeniem spostrzegł przed restauracją zaparkowany wóz policyjny. Dwoje funkcjonariuszy wysiadło z niego i ruszyło w kierunku drzwi wejściowych Yokozuny.  
–    Myślisz, że...?  
–    Nie ma innej opcji – odpowiedział cicho Akashi, nim Tetsuya skończył zadawać pytanie.  
    Policjanci weszli do środka i rozejrzeli się czujnymi spojrzeniami. Zlustrowali wnętrze, zatrzymując się dłużej na barze, za którym zdziwieni Takao i Momoi przerwali swą pracę i wpatrzyli się w nich. Widać było, że mężczyźni nie przyszli na kolację czy kawę.  
    Jeden z nich, wysoki, umięśniony mężczyzna w okularach, spostrzegł Kuroko przy stoliku i ruszył w jego stronę. Jego kolega, z wyraźnie znudzoną miną, udał się za nim.  
–    Pan Kuroko Tetsuya?- zapytał pierwszy, sięgając do wewnętrznej kieszeni kurtki.  
–    Tak, to ja – bąknął w odpowiedzi błękitnowłosy.- O co chodzi?  
–    Funkcjonariusz Hyuuga Junpei, to jest mój asystent, Hiroshi Yamazaki. Prowadzimy śledztwo w sprawie ostatniego zabójstwa, niejakiego Kise Ryouty. Mamy do pana kilka pytań, więc proszę poinformować szefa, że robi pan krótką przerwę.  
–    Uhm... dobrze, oczywiście. Ale co ja mogę wnieść do tej sprawy? Ledwie znałem Kise-san...  
–    O tym zdecydujemy my – odparł krótko Hyuuga, po czym spojrzał na Akashiego.- A pan to Akashi Seijuurou, prawda?   
–    Zgadza się.  
–    Świetnie się składa, ponieważ do pana również zamierzaliśmy zajrzeć. Będziemy mogli upiec dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu i nie zawracać wam dłużej głowy. Rozmowa nie potrwa długo.  
–    W takim razie... powiem szefowi – mruknął Kuroko.- Napiją się panowie czegoś?  
–    Dziękujemy, spieszy nam się.  
    Tetsuya skinął głową, po czym udał się do pomieszczenia dla personelu, krocząc niczym w transie. Spojrzał przelotnie na swoich przyjaciół, którzy również wpatrywali się w niego z przerażeniem. Yokozuna, która do niedawna była przysłowiową speluną, jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie powitała w swych progach policji.  
    Kuroko zagryzł wargę, cicho przeklinając w myślach Mayzumiego.  
    Więc jednak mogło być gorzej.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Tsutomu Miyazaki – posługujący się pseudonimem Yuko Imada morderca, który pod koniec lat 80. brutalnie torturował i mordował młode dziewczynki. Dokładne opisy tych tortur, oraz szczątki dzieci przesyłał ich rodzicom. To właśnie przez niego termin „otaku” w Japonii ma tak negatywne brzmienie.  
> ** 130,000 jenów – jakieś cztery tysiące złotych. Dużo, wiem, ale informacji o kosztach życia w stolicy Japonii zaczerpnęłam z Internetu, który mówi, że mieszkanie jednopokojowe w centrum Tokio kosztuje średnio 138,505,75¥ xD


	22. Chapter 22

    Kuroko szczerze nienawidził policji, nawet jeśli był to organ, który miał zapewniać obywatelom bezpieczeństwo – czasem z pozytywnym skutkiem, czasem z zupełnie odwrotnym.   
    Poinformowawszy Hanamiyę, że policja chce go przepytać w sprawie morderstwa Kise Ryouty, wrócił do głównej sali restauracyjnej i odszukał wzrokiem policjantów. Obaj zajęli miejsca przy stoliku Akashiego, naprzeciwko czerwonowłosego, toteż Tetsuyi pozostało jedynie usiąść obok niego.  
    Czuł się fatalnie. Miał wrażenie, jakby już rozpoczął niemą wojnę z funkcjonariuszami.  
    Obaj z Akashim patrzyli na mężczyzn, którzy wyjęli z kieszeń kurtki notesy i długopisy. Choć spodziewali się, że to Hyuuga Junpei zacznie zadawać pytania, ku ich zaskoczeniu zaczął to robić jego asystent, Hiroshi Yamazaki:  
–    Zaczniemy od pana, panie Kuroko Tetsuya – powiedział.- Według informacji, które posiadamy, w zeszłym tygodniu odbył pan kursy na baristę w szkole ofiary, zgadza się?  
–    Tak – potwierdził Kuroko, skinąwszy głową.  
–    Prowadzącym był Kise Ryouta?  
–    Tak. Wykupiłem trzydniowy kurs, który zawsze prowadzi... prowadził... sam dyrektor.  
–    Skąd miał pan na to pieniądze?- zapytał Yamazaki, notując coś w swoim notesie.  
–    Proszę?- Kuroko zmarszczył lekko brwi.- Co to za pytanie? Pieniądze miałem oczywiście z wypłat, pracuję tutaj od pół roku. Zaoszczędziłem też trochę zanim się tu wprowadziłem.  
–    Gdzie mieszkał pan wcześniej?- wtrącił Hyuuga.  
–    W Okayamie.  
–    A kiedy pan przeprowadził się do Tokio?  
–    Jakieś siedem miesięcy temu.- Tetsuya wzruszył ramionami, patrząc, jak funkcjonariusz pospiesznie coś notuje.  
–    Wracając do kwestii pieniędzy wpłaconych za kurs baristy – podjął ponownie Yamazaki.- Wygląda na to, że nie wpłacił pan całej kwoty, a jedynie osiemnaście tysięcy jenów.  
–    Owszem, dostałem zniżkę – mruknął Kuroko.  
–    W ramach czego?- Yamazaki uniósł wysoko brwi.  
–    Dostał ją po znajomości – wtrącił spokojnie Akashi.- Ryouta był moim przyjacielem, osobiście poleciłem mu Kuroko. Utalentowanych fanów kawy szkolił nawet za darmo, a jeśli ktoś komu ufał polecał mu kogoś, dawał zniżki za kursy.   
–    Oczywiście, rozumiem – powiedział Yamazaki, patrząc teraz uważnie na Akashiego.- To zupełnie normalna rzecz, jeżeli daje się ją po „znajomości”, aczkolwiek zdziwiło nas, że pan Kuroko jako jedyny dostał niemal osiemdziesięcioprocentową zniżkę.  
    Tetsuya przełknął ciężko ślinę, słysząc to. Osiemdziesiąt procent? Przecież to majątek! Wychodziło na to, że zapłacił jakieś cztery razy mniej niż powinien. W tamtym momencie nie był pewien, czy ma ochotę rozpłakać się czy zatłuc Akashiego za to, że załatwił mu tak wielką ulgę u Kise. Wolał żyć w nieświadomości z tym, jak ogromny dług ma do spłacenia.  
–    Znałem Kise i mnie to nie dziwiło – odparł zwyczajnie Seijuurou.- Był pasjonatem kawy i każdego, kto podzielał jego fascynację, witał z otwartymi ramionami.  
–    Rozumiem – prychnął Yamazaki z dziwnym rozbawieniem, kiwając głową. Znów zwrócił się do Kuroko.- Czy znał pan ofiarę wcześniej, zanim wykupił pan kursy?  
–    Nie.  
–    Mimo to, co pan może powiedzieć o Kise Ryoucie? Jaki był, jak się zachowywał, co pan o nim uważał?  
–    Cóż...- Tetsuya już u samego początku miał dość tego spotkania. Sama obecność policji sprawiała, że stawał się nerwowy.- Kise-san był pozytywnie nastawiony do swojej pracy i z pasją opowiadał nam o tym, co powinien umieć barista. Jednocześnie był jednak pod tym względem bardzo wymagający i kilka osób nie zdało kursów, mimo ich starań. Poza tym Kise-san był sympatyczny i zabawny.  
–    Jak blisko był pan z ofiarą i czy kontaktował się pan z nią po ukończeniu kursów?- zapytał Yamazaki, znów notując w zeszyciku.  
–    Nie byliśmy blisko, poznałem go dopiero na kursach. I nie, nie kontaktowaliśmy się ze sobą później.  
–    Dlaczego?- zapytał Yamazaki, szybko coś pisząc i patrząc uważnie na Tetsuyę.  
–    Proszę?- Kuroko nie rozumiał pytania.  
–    Dlaczego już się nie kontaktowaliście?  
–    Cóż, tego samego wieczora, zaraz po wyjściu zostałem...- Kuroko urwał raptownie, kiedy Akashi nagle położył dłoń na jego udzie i ścisnął lekko.- … zostałem poinformowany, że dyplom mogę odebrać w poniedziałek, w sekretariacie – dokończył płasko błękitnowłosy.- Po zrobieniu tego nie widziałem już Kise-san. Był tylko trzydniowym nauczycielem, nic poza tym, nie mieliśmy zamiaru się przyjaźnić.  
    Kuroko dyskretnie zaczerpnął głęboko powietrza, by się uspokoić. Gdyby nie Akashi, z pewnością popełniłby największy błąd w swoim życiu, mówiąc o napaści na jego osobę. Funkcjonariusze zapytaliby wówczas dlaczego nie zgłosił napadu na policję, a na to nie miał dobrego usprawiedliwienia, poza tym musiałby powiedzieć, że Akashi mu wówczas pomógł. Mężczyźni na pewno sprawdziliby także rejestry szpitalne i odkryliby, że Tetsuya nie zgłosił się także do szpitala – a co za tym idzie, ktoś musiał mu pomóc „na lewo”. Nie mógł wplątać w swoje problemy ani tak sławnego biznesmena jak Akashi, ani tak szanowanego lekarza jak Midorima.  
–    Czyli nie spotkał się pan więcej z Kise-san?- zapytał Yamazaki.  
–    Nie – odparł.  
–    Panie Kuroko.- Mężczyzna przerzucił z westchnieniem kartkę w notesie i znów przyszykował się do pisania. Wbił spojrzenie w Tetsuyę.- Widzieliśmy nagranie z jednej sal w szkole pana Kise Ryouty, na którym wyraźnie widać, że uprawia pan z nim seks.- Kuroko poczuł, że krew gwałtownie odpływa z jego twarzy.- Jak pan to wytłumaczy? Na pewno nie byliście blisko?  
–    Tam była kamera...?- wydusił z siebie cicho, będąc przeraźliwie świadomym obecności Akashiego i tego, że wszystkiemu się przysłuchuje. Nie śmiał na niego spojrzeć.  
–    To nieistotne, proszę odpowiedzieć na pytanie – rzekł policjant.  
–    Dlaczego pytacie mnie o to w obecności klienta?- zapytał Tetsuya ze złością.- O takich sprawach mówi się na osobności, jeżeli już trzeba!  
–    I tak już jest za późno – westchnął policjant ze zniecierpliwieniem.- Proszę odpowiedzieć na pytanie, panie Kuroko.  
    Tetsuya zacisnął pięści pod stołem, przez chwilę oddychał powoli, trzęsąc się ze złości. Miał ochotę rzucić w Yamazakiego wazonem, powiedzieć mu co myśli o jego podłym zachowaniu i braku okazania dyskrecji w tak intymnych sprawach. Zmusił się jednak, by uspokoić się choć na tyle, by móc odpowiedzieć na jego pytanie:  
–    Poniosło nas – wycedził.- To była jednorazowa sytuacja.  
–    Czy próbował się pan po tym wszystkim skontaktować z panem Kise?- zapytał spokojnie Hiroshi, nic nie robiąc sobie ze stanu, do jakiego doprowadził Tetsuyę.  
–    Nie – odparł krótko Kuroko.- Rozumiem, że jestem podejrzany o morderstwo?  
    Policjanci zignorowali go, notując coś w notesach, Yamazaki tylko raz zerknął na błękitnowłosego. Następnie obaj spojrzeli na Akashiego.  
–    Teraz zadamy kilka pytań panu, panie Akashi – powiedział Hyuuga.  
–    Czy wobec tego mogę wrócić do pracy?- zapytał Tetsuya.  
–    Wolelibyśmy, żeby jeszcze pan został – odparł Junpei.- W trakcie rozmowy może nam się przypomnieć jakieś pytanie.  
    Kuroko zacisnął wargi i przełknął ciężko ślinę. W obecnym momencie chciał jak najszybciej odsunąć się od Akashiego, zejść mu z oczu i nie pojawiać się przez kilka kolejnych dni, tygodni, a może miesięcy. Wiedział, że to nie było na miejscu, ponieważ wiele mu zawdzięczał. Ale jeszcze bardziej nie na miejscu było to, że Seijuurou załatwił mu kurs u swojego przyjaciela, a on się z nim przespał. Akashi z całą pewnością się go teraz brzydził.  
–    Był pan przyjacielem ofiary, zgadza się?- zapytał Hyuuga.  
–    Tak – odparł spokojnie Akashi.  
–    Jak długo się znaliście?  
–    Niecałe siedem lat.  
–    Często się ze sobą kontaktowaliście?- Hyuuga zanotował coś w zeszycie.  
–    Ryouta dzwonił do mnie od czasu do czasu, raz po raz sam wysyłałem mu maile.   
–    Ale dobrze się znaliście?  
–    Owszem.  
–    Czy wobec może nam pan powiedzieć, czy pan Kise miał ostatnio jakieś problemy? Może ktoś go nagabywał, straszył, groził? Zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że mężczyźni raczej nie mówią o takich sprawach, ale...  
–    Nie Ryouta, on zwierzał mi się ze wszystkiego – przerwał mu Akashi.- Prawie.   
    Kuroko wzdrygnął się lekko, słysząc to. Odwrócił głowę w stronę baru, patrząc jak Takao krząta się przy ekspresie do kawy i nerwowo zerka ku nim. Napotkawszy spojrzenie Kuroko, posłał mu słaby, współczujący uśmiech.  
–    Nie mogę powiedzieć, by Ryouta miał jakichkolwiek wrogów – ciągnął Akashi.- Nikt mu nigdy nie groził, nie dostawał żadnych nieprzyjemnych listów. Nagabywały go jedynie zrozpaczone zakochane fanki, ale żadna nie wydawała się być niebezpieczna.  
–    Kiedy ostatni raz widział się pan z ofiarą?- zapytał Yamazaki.  
–    W zeszłym miesiącu, byliśmy razem na impresie biznesowej.  
–    Impresie biznesowej?- powtórzył Hiroshi, marszcząc lekko brwi.  
–    To coś w rodzaju balu, na którym spotykają się biznesmeni, chcąc znaleźć kogoś z kim mogliby rozpocząć ewentualną współpracę – wyjaśnił Akashi.- To doskonała okazja, by podpisać kontrakty również z zagranicznymi gośćmi.   
–    Dobrze, a proszę nam powiedzieć, czy pan Kise zachowywał się ostatnio jakoś inaczej? Może coś go martwiło, był czymś zaniepokojony?  
–    W świecie biznesu zawsze jest coś, co nas niepokoi – powiedział Seijuurou.- A Ryouta był w stanie martwić się nawet tym, że nie może zdecydować się jaką kawę rano wypić.   
–    Miał jakieś zaburzenia psychiczne?- zapytał Hyuuga.- Może leczył się gdzieś, brał jakieś leki?  
–    Nic z tych rzeczy, był zupełnie normalny, tylko trochę roztrzepany.  
–    Ostatnie pytanie odnośnie pana Kise... czy podejrzewa pan kogoś, kogokolwiek, kto mógłby chcieć go zabić?  
–    Nie – powiedział stanowczo Seijuurou.- Jestem pewien, że nikt nie pałał do niego tak wielką nienawiścią, by zrobić mu coś takiego.  
–    Rozumiem.- Funkcjonariusze znów zapisali coś w notesach.- Jeszcze tylko chwila, panowie. Panie Akashi, od jak dawna zna pan pana Kuroko? Przyjaźnicie się?  
–    Początkowo była to tylko znajomość z widzenia. Od paru miesięcy wstępuję do Yokozuny, ponieważ odkryłem, że podają tu wyśmienitą kawę i posiłki. Nie mieliśmy więc żadnych innych relacji prócz klient-pracownik, aczkolwiek ostatnio zaproponowałem Kuroko-san, by udał się do Ryouty na szkolenie baristy, ponieważ marnuje swój talent. Zaczęliśmy trochę więcej rozmawiać, ale przyjaźnią nie możemy tego nazwać.  
–    Rozumiem.- Hyuuga zapisał coś w notesie i zamknął go, cicho zatrzaskując stronice. Schował go do kieszeni kurtki wraz z długopisem, wyjął zaś dwie wizytówki i podsunął je Kuroko i Akashiemu.- Gdyby czegoś się panowie dowiedzieli odnośnie sprawy zabójstwa pana Kise Ryouty, proszę się z nami skontaktować. Panie Kuroko, to nie tak, że podejrzewamy pana o tak potworny czyn, ale musimy sprawdzić każdą ewentualność, mam nadzieję, że to pan rozumie. I przepraszam za niedyskrecję mojego asystenta, dostanie za to po łbie.  
–    Co?!- warknął Yamazaki.  
–    Jakoś nie poprawia mi to humoru, ale dziękuję – powiedział chłodno Kuroko, wciąż nie patrząc na funkcjonariuszy.- A teraz przepraszam, ale jeżeli to koniec, wracam do pracy.  
–    Tak, dziękujemy za rozmowę.  
    Tetsuya wstał od stołu i, nie czekając aż mężczyźni pożegnają się również z Akashim, ruszył do pomieszczenia dla personelu. Przeszedł przez korytarz i wszedł do szatni, gdzie w końcu mógł wyładować swoją złość. Odetchnął głęboko, po czym otwarł szafkę, wyjął z niej swoje ubrania i zatrzasnął głośno drzwiczki. Cisnął ciuchy na ławkę i zaczął szarpać guziki koszuli, chcąc ją zdjąć.  
–    Heeej, Tetsuya – powiedział nieśmiało Takao, którego Kuroko nawet nie zauważył.- Uhm, co się stało?  
–    Co się stało?- warknął Kuroko.- Pytasz mnie, co się stało?! A to się stało, że te pieprzone imbecyle wyjawiły przed Akashim-kun, że jestem gejem!  
–    Ale jak to?- zapytał, zdziwiony.- Że... że tak normalnie to powiedzieli?!  
–    Okazało się, że w sali, w której miałem test na baristę, była kamera – jęknął Tetsuya, zdejmując koszulę i rzucając na ławkę.- Rozumiesz to, Takao-kun?! Wszystko to, co robiłem z Kise-san, zostało nagrane! Ci policjanci widzieli, jak pieprzę się z dyrektorem szkoły!  
–    Osz kurwa...- Kazunari był wyraźnie w szoku.- I powiedzieli to przy Akashim?! Przecież tak nie można, są policjantami! Ich obowiązkiem jest zachować dyskrecję, trzymać w tajemnicy zeznania... w ogóle co to za pomysł, żeby przesłuchiwać dwie osoby naraz?!  
–    Nie wiem – westchnął ciężko Kuroko, zakładając koszulkę.- Chyba podejrzewają, że to ja go zamordowałem, bo Kise-san więcej się po tym do mnie nie odzywał, nie widziałem go nawet, gdy odbierałem dyplom. Tak jakby mnie to obchodziło! Wiedziałem, że to jednorazowa przygoda i miałem to w dupie! Głupi byłem, że się dałem ponieść w takim miejscu... Boję się pomyśleć, jakie teraz zdanie ma o mnie Akashi-kun! Może jeszcze zdadzą raport w telewizji?! Niech cały świat się dowie, że Kuroko Tetsuya daje dupy facetom!  
–    Spokojnie, Tetsuya, nie będzie aż tak źle – powiedział Takao, przygryzając wargę. Nie miał pojęcia jak pocieszyć swojego przyjaciela.- Akashi wydaje się być wyrozumiały...  
–    Takao-kun, doceniam, że chcesz bym poczuł się lepiej, ale na chwilę obecną to jest niemożliwe – warknął Takao, otwierając szafkę i ze złością wrzucając do niej uniform.  
–    Ło, a co to huragan mamy w szatni?- zapytał Kagami, wchodząc do pomieszczenia i patrząc na Kuroko. Widząc wściekłe spojrzenie błękitnych oczu, zerknął niepewnie na Takao.- Mam mu przywalić, żeby się uspokoił?  
–    Oh, pierdol się, Kagami-kun – westchnął ciężko Tetsuya.  
    Kagami, słysząc to, złapał się za lewą pierś i cofnął kilka kroków, patrząc w zdumieniu na Kuroko. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to, że mężczyzna właśnie przeklął – zwłaszcza jego.  
–    Okay, Kuroko, może powinieneś sobie zrobić wolne?- zapytał Kazunari, nieco spanikowany jego zachowaniem.- Pogadam z Hanamiyą, jeśli chcesz.  
–    Na pewno się nie zgodzi, nie ma co próbować – burknął Kuroko.- Po prostu wrócę do domu, wezmę długą kąpiel i położę się spać, żeby przygotować się psychicznie na unikanie Akashiego-kun. O ile sam nie zacznie tego robić.  
–    Co się stało?- zapytał szeptem Taiga, patrząc na Kazunariego.  
–    Akashi prawdopodobnie wie, że Tetsu jest homoseksualny – wyjaśnił w skrócie Takao.- I teraz Tetsu chce go unikać.  
–    Czemu?- zdziwił się Kagami, patrząc teraz na błękitnowłosego.- Co, on nie jest tolerancyjny?  
–    Skąd mam wiedzieć?- jęknął Kuroko, odwracając się do niego.- Zresztą, tu nawet nie chodzi o to, czy jest tolerancyjny, czy też nie! Chodzi o to, że dał mi szansę, bym uczył się na baristę u jednego z jego przyjaciół, a ja się z tym przyjacielem przespałem! Przecież to mnie stawia w fatalnym świetle, Akashi-kun z całą pewnością brzydzi się, że w taki sposób wykorzystałem jego dobroć!  
–    No ale przecież nie zrobiłeś mu tym wielkiej krzywdy, nie?- Kagami zmarszczył brwi.- Zresztą, skąd możesz wiedzieć, co o tobie myśli ten cały Akashi? Powiedział ci coś, albo spojrzał na ciebie jakoś krzywo, wylał na ciebie wodę z wazoniku, albo trzasnął kwiatkami po ryju?   
–    Bardzo śmieszne – warknął Kuroko, zakładając kurtkę.  
–    Słuchaj, takie sprawy są jak placki – powiedział Taiga.- Nie wiesz, czy się upiekły, dopóki nie zajrzysz do piekarnika.  
    Zarówno Kuroko jak i Takao spojrzeli na niego jak na idiotę. Tetsuya zamknął cicho swoją szafkę, spuścił głowę, opatulając usta szalikiem. Kazunari ukrył twarz w dłoniach, jednak u ich obu widać było drżenie ramion spowodowane powstrzymywaniem śmiechu.  
–    Do jutra – rzucił Tetsuya stłumionym głosem.  
–    Mhm – mruknął w odpowiedzi Takao.  
–    No, cześć, uważaj po drodze!- krzyknął za nim Kagami, nie zdając sobie sprawy z tego, jak bardzo rozbawił przyjaciół.  
    Kuroko pozwolił sobie na ciche parsknięcie dopiero, kiedy wyszedł na zaplecze. Zamknął za sobą drzwi i odetchnął głęboko mroźnym, listopadowym powietrzem. Pokręcił w niedowierzaniu głową. Nie miał pojęcia skąd Kagami brał te swoje filozoficzne, kucharskie teksty.  
    Chwilowy dobry humor Tetsuyi wyparował niemal natychmiast, kiedy tylko ruszył w kierunku głównej ulicy. Widząc stojącą na tle ulicznych świateł sylwetkę z początku przestraszył się, że to jakiś morderca, jednak po chwili rozpoznał mężczyznę.  
    To był Akashi.  
    Błękitnowłosy wahał się przez chwilę, przystanąwszy w miejscu, po chwili jednak ruszył ku niemu. Nie było sensu się cofać, przecież i tak by go spotkał.   
    Stanął przed Seijuurou, nie patrząc na niego, odetchnął głęboko i westchnął. Przez dłuższą chwilę obaj milczeli, Kuroko wyraźnie czuł, że Akashi wpatruje się w niego z uwagą. Wcisnąwszy dłonie do kieszeni kurtki, w końcu się odezwał:  
–    Przepraszam cię, Akashi-kun, że byłeś świadkiem tej rozmowy i musiałeś tego wszystkiego słuchać – powiedział.- Na pewno czujesz się zgorszony świadomością, że jestem gejem... Jeśli masz jakiekolwiek wątpliwości, to pozwól, że je rozwieję: owszem, jestem gejem. Przespałem się z Kise-san, bo trochę nas poniosło. Wiem, że to twój przyjaciel, dlatego musisz czuć się podwójnie okropnie, ale... przepraszam, nie mogę cofnąć czasu. Zrozumiem, jeśli nie będziesz chciał ze mną rozmawiać.  
    Tetsuya nadal nie podnosił wzroku, wbijał go w eleganckie buty Seijuurou. Przez bardzo długą chwilę milczeli, cisza przeciągała się niemiłosiernie, aż w końcu Akashi westchnął ciężko.  
–    Pójdziemy się napić, Kuroko?- zapytał.- Znam całkiem przytulny bar.  
–    Eh?- Tetsuya spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem, szybko jednak odwrócił głowę, rumieniąc się lekko.  
–    Jutro mam wolne, więc zamówię sobie taksówkę do domu, a samochód zabiorę z parkingu rano, jeżeli martwisz się o prowadzenie pod wpływem.   
–    Jesteś pewien, Akashi-kun?  
–    Tak, jasne – odparł.- Chodźmy. Nie traćmy czasu, Kuroko.   
    Tetsuya jeszcze chwilę wahał się, patrząc jak Seijuurou odwraca się od niego i rusza główną ulicą. Przygryzł wargę, myśląc gorączkowo, czy rzeczywiście powinien się zgodzić. On sam przecież wolnego jutro nie miał, ale propozycja Akashiego była nader kusząca – morderstwo Kise, groźba o wyrzucenie z mieszkania i na dodatek fakt, że Seijuurou wie o jego orientacji, wszystko to zaczynało go przytłaczać. Bardzo potrzebował się napić, dlatego, westchnąwszy ciężko, ruszył śmiało za czerwonowłosym.  
    Tej nocy miał zamiar porządnie się napić.  
  
  
  
  
  



	23. Chapter 23

    Przez całą drogę do baru Akashi i Kuroko milczeli. Czerwonowłosy poprowadził Tetsuyę do przytulnego lokalu utrzymanego w ciepłych barwach ciemnej czerwieni i beżu. W środku nie było zbyt wielu klientów, a dzięki temu, że Seijuurou zajął dla nich miejsce w kącie sali, obaj mogli mieć odrobinę wymarzonej prywatności. Zdjąwszy wcześniej buty weszli na podest i usiedli na poduszkach przy stoliku. Po chwili pojawiła się kelnerka i Akashi poprosił o butelkę sake.  
    Tetsuya z początku krępował się obecnością bogatego biznesmena. Mimo wszystko wiedział, że ma do czynienia z kimś, kto na co dzień zachowuje elegancję i zawsze trzyma poziom. Taki zwyczajny, szary obywatel jak Kuroko był niemal niczym chwast przy pięknej róży. Jednak kiedy w końcu na stole przed nim pojawił się alkohol, błękitnowłosy ochoczo rozlał go do wysokich czarek.  
–    Zapłacę połowę rachunku – powiedział Tetsuya.- To chyba nie jest przesadnie drogi bar, prawda?  
–    Już ci mówiłem, że rzadko chodzę do wykwintnych restauracji – rzekł Akashi z lekkim uśmiechem.- Poza tym przewidziałem, że nie pozwolisz mi zapłacić za całość, a nie chcę obciążać cię wysokimi kosztami za tę odrobinę przyjemności, jaką sobie zaserwujemy. Na zdrowie.- Seijuurou uniósł swoją czarkę. Kuroko z westchnieniem chwycił za swoją i mężczyźni stuknęli nimi lekko, po czym napili się – Akashi zrobił jeden spory łyk, Tetsuya wypił sake do samego dna. Wzdrygnął się lekko i odetchnął ciężko.  
–    Powiedz mi, Akashi-kun, dlaczego japońska policja to sami idioci?- zapytał ze złością.- Przecież to logiczne, że pewnych rzeczy nie mówi się w obecności osób trzecich!  
–    Na kompetencję funkcjonariuszy, których dziś poznaliśmy, nic nie poradzę, mogę jedynie przyznać ci rację. Obaj zachowywali się niestosownie. Gdyby to o mnie chodziło, z całą pewnością poszedłbym porozmawiać z ich przełożonym.  
–    Ciekawe, czy to by coś dało – mruknął Kuroko, dolewając sobie trunku i natychmiast upijając spory łyk.- Nie obraź się, Akashi-kun, ale policja często ma się ponadto i są bezczelni nawet wobec osób ważnych i znaczących. Myślą, że skoro pracują w tak ważnym organie to są bezkarni i wszystko im wolno!  
–    Chyba nie przepadasz za policją, co?  
    Kuroko spojrzał na niego krótko, po czym odwrócił wzrok i westchnął ciężko, upijając kolejny łyk sake.  
–    Kiedy mieszkałem w Okayamie, czasami miałem z nimi do czynienia – powiedział gorzko.- To znaczy, nie chodziło dokładnie o mnie, nie jestem żadnym kryminalistą, nigdy nie byłem notowany, ani nic z tych rzeczy. Po prostu... takie tam utarczki. Szkoda gadać. Było, minęło, ale pamiętam, jak traktowali mnie i moich bliskich, a najwyraźniej w Tokio nie jest inaczej.- Znów upił łyk napoju.- Ci byli nawet gorsi... Przecież to oczywiste, że homoseksualiści ukrywają swoją orientację! Jak można ją komuś tak po prostu wyjawiać, jak gdyby nigdy nic?! To chyba normalne, że jest to dla mnie krępujące i wstydliwe! W dodatku ze wszystkich moich znajomych to właśnie ty musiałeś to usłyszeć, Akashi-kun – dodał z ciężkim westchnieniem.  
–    Nie musisz się przy mnie krępować, Kuroko – powiedział spokojnie Seijuurou, upijając łyk ze swojej czarki.- Rozumiem twój gniew i zapewniam cię, że sam na twoim miejscu reagowałbym w ten sposób. Musisz jednak wiedzieć, że nie przeszkadza mi twoja orientacja.  
–    Akurat – mruknął Tetsuya, wypijając do dna całą czarkę. Znów wzdrygnął się delikatnie i od razu napełnił naczynie ponownie.- Wszyscy brzydzą się homoseksualistów, bo to przecież nienormalne, by facet kochał się z facetem, a kobieta z kobietą. To wbrew naturze, a wszystko co jest wbrew naturze, nie powinno istnieć.  
–    Wobec tego miasta również nie powinny istnieć – powiedział Akashi, uśmiechając się lekko.- Twoja złość jest uzasadniona, Kuroko, ale moim zdaniem za bardzo przejmujesz się tym, co myślę. Wybacz, wiem, że to brzmi zupełnie tak, jakbym schlebiał sam sobie, ale widzę, że martwisz się tym, co teraz uważam na twój temat.  
–    Oczywiście, że tak!- Tetsuya spojrzał na niego z zapałem.- Wiele ci zawdzięczam, Akashi-kun, a zachowałem się wobec ciebie potwornie!  
    Akashi otworzył usta, by coś powiedzieć, jednak szybko zrezygnował i zamknął je na powrót. Chwilę milczał, patrząc na swoją czarkę. Dolał do niej sake, upił niewielki łyk i podjął na nowo:  
–    Możesz uparcie twierdzić, że czuję do ciebie wstręt, czy cokolwiek innego, ale to jest bez sensu, Kuroko. Akceptuję ludzi takich, jakimi są i nie przeszkadza mi, że wolisz mężczyzn. W naszych relacjach nie zmienia się nic prócz faktu, iż wiem do jakiej ligi należysz. Czułeś do Ryouty coś więcej?- zapytał spokojnie, upijając łyk sake.  
–    Nie – zaprzeczył Tetsuya, kręcąc głową i rumieniąc się lekko.- To był jeden raz, po prostu mi się podobał... Był szarmancki, zabawny i towarzyski, a na dodatek przystojny.  
–    W końcu kiedyś był modelem – rzekł z uśmiechem Akashi.- Poza tym był niezwykle dobry w łóżku, a ustami potrafił wyczyniać cuda.  
–    Tak – westchnął ciężko Kuroko, przygryzając wargę na wspomnienie chwil spędzonych z Kise. Po chwili zmarszczył brwi i poderwał raptownie głowę, wbijając spojrzenie w Akashiego.- Zaraz, Akashi-kun, mówisz zupełnie tak, jakbyś wiedział, jak...  
    Seijuurou uniósł jedną brew, odpowiadając na wzrok Tetsuyi znaczącym spojrzeniem. Kuroko poczuł, że przez jego kręgosłup przechodzi silny dreszcz, a ciało zalewa fala gorąca. Sapnął z niedowierzaniem, delikatnie trzęsącą się dłonią dolał sobie alkoholu i natychmiast wypił całość.  
–    Nie wierzę – mruknął.- Mówisz tak, żeby poprawić mi humor. To miłe z twojej strony, dziękuję...  
–    Ktoś taki jak ja nie może rozprawiać na prawo i lewo o tym, że interesują go nie tylko kobiety – wyjaśnił spokojnie Akashi, przyciszając głos.- Dlatego, tak jak mówiłem, nie krępuj się w mojej obecności. I zachowaj w tajemnicy to, co powiedziałem. Wyznaję ci to w zaufaniu, ponieważ sporo nas łączy, Kuroko.   
–    W końcu uratowałeś mi życie – przytaknął błękitnowłosy.- Nadal nie mogę w to uwierzyć... Wydajesz się być taki perfekcyjny, Akashi-kun.  
–    Dziękuję.- Seijuurou uśmiechnął się z rozbawieniem, popijając z czarki. Tetsuya ochoczo poszedł w jego ślady, po raz czwarty opróżniając swoją.  
–    Więc ty i Kise-san...?- Tetsuya spojrzał na niego niepewnie.- Przepraszam... Czy coś was łączyło?  
–    Oh, nigdy w życiu – westchnął Akashi.- Przez jakiś czas Ryouta upierał się, że się we mnie zakochał, ale szybko dał sobie spokój. Byliśmy tylko przyjaciółmi, po prostu kilka razy uwiódł mnie swoim urokiem, podobnie jak i ciebie. Ryouta miał pewnego rodzaju dar, był w stanie przekonać do siebie każdego, nawet zagorzałego homofoba. Wystarczyło się do niego przyzwyczaić, by nauczyć się jak walczyć z jego uwodzeniem.  
–    Naprawdę przykro mi z powodu jego śmierci – powiedział cicho Kuroko, spuszczając wzrok.  
–    Nie ukrywam, że mnie także – zgodził się Akashi, znów pijąc. Odwrócił wzrok od Tetsuyi, przesunął nim po barze. Mimo późnej pory, idealnej na spotkanie przy kieliszku, w pomieszczeniu było raptem kilka osób.   
–    Nie wyglądasz na geja, Akashi-kun – usłyszał mamrotanie Kuroko.  
–    Ty również – odparł.- Właściwie to byłem nawet przekonany, że łączy cię coś z tą różowowłosą pięknością.   
–    Momoi-san ma dziewczynę.  
–    Rozumiem.- Akashi uśmiechnął się szerzej, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. Dobrze wiedział, że niemal wszyscy pracownicy Yokozuny byli homoseksualni.- Od dawna jesteś świadom swojej orientacji?  
–    Od czasów liceum.- Tetsuya wzruszył ramionami, dolewając sobie sake. Zmarszczył z irytacją brwi, kiedy okazało się, że opróżnił butelkę. Akashi już o tym wiedział i wcześniej niepostrzeżenie dał znać kelnerce by przyniosła kolejną, toteż na ich stoliku szybko pojawiła się kolejna porcja alkoholu. Kuroko bez słowa otworzył nową butelkę i dolał do czarki.- A ty, Akashi-kun? Właściwie to jesteś biseksualny, zgadza się?  
–    Można tak powiedzieć – potwierdził mężczyzna, przyglądając mu się z zaciekawieniem, gdy błękitnowłosy znów wlewał w siebie trunek. Widząc jego spojrzenie, Kuroko uśmiechnął się do niego przepraszająco.  
–    Wybacz, Akashi-kun, ale będziesz świadkiem, jak się upijam.  
–    Nie krępuj się. Sam mam trochę zbyt mocną głowę, ale postaram się tobie dorównać.  
–    Oh, wystarczy, że tylko jeden z nas lada moment zacznie bełkotać od rzeczy – westchnął Kuroko.- Rzadko się upijam, właściwie to prawie w ogóle nie piję alkoholu, ale dzisiaj już naprawdę musiałem. Pomijając fakt, że legalnie mogę pić dopiero od ponad roku.  
–    Masz więc dwadzieścia dwa lata?  
–    Tak.- Tetsuya skinął głową.- A ty, Akashi-kun?   
–    Dwadzieścia pięć.  
–    Podziwiam cię – mruknął Tetsuya, popijając sake.- Jesteś taki młody, a dorobiłeś się tak wiele. Masz firmę, pieniądze, świetny samochód i wielkie mieszkanie.  
–    To tylko rzeczy materialne.- Akashi uśmiechnął się lekko.  
–    Nie, żebym sam miał jakieś inne – westchnął Kuroko.- Opowiedz mi coś o sobie, Akashi-kun. Niezbyt wiele o tobie wiem, poza faktem, że jesteś biznesmenem.  
–    Co byś chciał wiedział?- zapytał Seijuurou, dolewając im obu trunku.  
–    Skąd pochodzisz, czy masz rodzeństwo, jakieś hobby... Skoro już wyszliśmy się razem napić, to możemy się trochę lepiej poznać, no nie? Bądź co bądź zawdzięczam ci pracę i życie.  
–    Hmm.- Akashi napił się i zastanowił przez chwilę.- Urodziłem się i wychowywałem tutaj, w Tokio. Moi rodzice również pochodzili z rodzin biznesu, ich małżeństwo zostało zaaranżowane, lecz należeli do tych szczęśliwców, którzy mimo wszystko darzyli się szczerym uczuciem. Jestem jedynakiem, po śmierci matki ojciec nie ożenił się ponownie i w całości poświęcił się pracy. Mieszka teraz w Kioto, prowadzi tam bardzo dużą firmę farmaceutyczną. Dzwoni do mnie na święta. O ile sobie o mnie przypomni.  
–    Oh... To smutne. Przepraszam, pewnie wolałbyś o tym nie mówić...  
–    Nie musisz przepraszać, nie jest mi szczególnie przykro z tego powodu. Jest moim ojcem, ale nasze relacje zawsze były raczej chłodne. To poważny człowiek, wychowywał mnie z pełną surowością i dyscypliną. Traktował mnie bardziej jako potencjalnego współpracownika niż syna. No a ty?- Akashi postanowił zmienić temat.- Twoje relacje z rodzicami z pewnością są o wiele cieplejsze.  
    Kuroko opróżnił wpierw swoją czarkę i czknął cicho, nim odpowiedział.  
–    Tak. Szczerze mówiąc, nigdy się nawet nie pokłóciliśmy. To zdecydowanie za bardzo wyrozumiali i tolerancyjni ludzie. Zawsze akceptowali wszystko, do czego dążyłem, cierpliwie znosili moje błędy i pomagali mi w potrzebie. Teraz nasze kontakty są trochę ograniczone, ponieważ rodzice wyjechali do Stanów Zjednoczonych. Regularnie przysyłają mi listy, w każdym prosząc, bym w końcu podał im numer mojego konta, żeby mogli mi przesłać jakieś drobne kwoty pieniędzy. Oczywiście, nie mam zamiaru tego zrobić.  
–    A rodzeństwo? Masz jakieś?  
–    Nie, podobnie jak ty jestem jedynakiem. Ale nigdy mi to nie przeszkadzało. Nie czułem potrzeby by prosić rodziców o braciszka lub siostrzyczkę. W Okayamie miałem dwóch przyjaciół, którzy z powodzeniem mi ich zastępowali. Jednego znam od dziesięciu lat, drugiego zaś od kołyski... I to dosłownie.- Kuroko uśmiechnął się lekko.- Nasze mamy rodziły tego samego dnia. Ponoć byliśmy jedynymi niemowlakami na oddziale, które tak zawzięcie ze sobą dyskutowały, płacząc. Musieli nas przenieść do osobnej sali, bo budziliśmy pozostałe dzieci.  
    Akashi uśmiechnął się do niego, nieco rozbawiony. Z zapałem chłonął każdą nową informację na temat Tetsuyi, przyglądając się, jak błękitnowłosy z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej się upija.  
    Rozmowa upływała im wyjątkowo przyjemnie. Po kilku kolejnych czarkach Kuroko rozluźnił się do tego stopnia, że przestał krępować się statusem Akashiego i rozmawiał z nim jak ze zwykłym przyjacielem.   
–    Odprowadzę cię do domu, Kuroko – zaoferował się Seijuurou pod koniec ich spotkania. Na stole stały już cztery butelki sake, i większość z ich zawartości wypił właśnie Tetsuya.  
–    Dziękuję, Akashi-kun – westchnął błękitnowłosy, przecierając dłońmi twarz.- Rzeczywiście masz mocną głowę, zachowujesz się, jakbyś nie wypił ani kropli!  
    Seijuurou przywołał gestem kelnerkę, szykując portfel. Widział, że Kuroko ślamazarnie sięga do kieszeni spodni po swój własny, jednak ten ubiegł go i zapłacił rachunek, po czym, zabrawszy swój płaszcz, pomógł Tetsuyi wstać.  
–    W porządku, jakoś damy radę – mruknął Kuroko.- Z całą pewnością tego pożałuję, to drugi raz w moim życiu, gdy się upiłem...  
–    Dobrze chociaż, że jesteś świadomy swojego stanu – rzekł z rozbawieniem Akashi, wyprowadzając go z lokalu.  
–    A rachunek?  
–    Zapłaciłem, później mi oddasz.   
    Mężczyźni wyszli na zewnątrz, gdzie owiał ich mroźny, listopadowy wiatr. Seijuurou przyjrzał się Tetsui, chcąc ocenić jak bardzo jest pijany. Mimo dużej ilości wypitego alkoholu błękitnowłosy był w stanie samodzielnie iść, choć nieco się chwiał. Dla pewności więc Akashi przytrzymywał jedynie jego ramię, idąc w kierunku bloku, w którym mieszkał.  
    Kiedy dotarli na miejsce, Akashi chciał zasugerować, że wprowadzi go do mieszkania, jednak Tetsuya niespodziewanie zatrzymał się, mocno zapierając nogami i ze strachem wpatrując przed siebie. Seijuurou podążył za jego wzrokiem i ujrzał wysokiego, grubego mężczyznę, który wyszedł właśnie z budynku i szedł teraz ku nim ciężkim krokiem.  
    Kuroko wyprostował się, jakby w jednej chwili zupełnie wytrzeźwiał.  
–    Furuichi-san...  
–    Zapłać mi za czynsz, Kuroko, ale zabieraj manatki – przerwał mu ostro właściciel.  
–    Co?- Tetsuya spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem.- Przecież dał mi pan trzy dni na zapłacenie!  
–    Ale zmieniłem zdanie, chudzielcu! Dawaj kasę, albo bierz swoje rzeczy i spierdalaj, pókim dobry!  
–    Kto to jest, Kuroko?- zapytał cicho Akashi.- Właściciel?  
–    Tak – mruknął Tetsuya.- Przepraszam, Akashi-kun, możesz wracać już do siebie, poradzę sobie. Dzięki za miły wieczór.  
–    Chyba żartujesz.- Seijuurou spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem.- Co zamierzasz teraz zrobić? Masz pieniądze na czynsz?  
–    Nie, nie mam – westchnął ciężko Kuroko, przeczesując dłonią włosy.  
–    Czyli musisz się „wynosić”, tak? Masz dokąd?  
–    Ja...- Tetsuya zagryzł wargę, kręcąc głową.- Zadzwonię do przyjaciela, ostatnio proponował żebyśmy razem zamieszkali, bo... Zresztą, nieważne, jakoś sobie poradzę.  
–    W porządku, pomogę ci się spakować – powiedział cicho Akashi.- Ten facet nie wygląda na cierpliwego...  
–    Przepraszam za kłopot – mruknął Kuroko, po czym spojrzał na właściciela bloku.- Już się pakuję, Furuichi-san...  
–    Oby szybko, ty mały gnoju!- warknął grubas, splunąwszy na ziemię.  
    Tetsuya poprowadził Akashiego do bloku, bijąc się z własnymi myślami. Ta wyprowadzka spadła na niego jak kamień na Syzyfa, w dodatku odruchowo zgodził się przyjąć pomoc Akashiego. Co prawda było to tylko zwykłe pakowanie, ale oznaczało, że Seijuurou zobaczy w jakich warunkach mieszkał Kuroko.  
–    Wybacz bałagan – mruknął błękitnowłosy, otwierając drzwi.  
–    Bałagan? Niby gdzie?- Akashi rozejrzał się wokół.- Kuroko... z całym szacunkiem, ale zachowujesz się, jakbyś mieszkał w jakiejś rozpadającej się szopie. Przecież to zwykłe mieszkanie, wiele jest takich w Japonii. Całkiem przytulnie je urządziłeś.  
–    Dzięki – westchnął Tetsuya, zamykając za nimi drzwi.- Zaproponowałbym ci filiżankę herbaty, ale sam widziałeś, co ten grubas odwala.  
–    Nie przejmuj się, po prostu zacznijmy cię pakować. Masz walizkę, prawda?  
–    Tak, w sypialni.- Kuroko poprowadził go do niewielkiego pomieszczenia. Klęknął na podłodze i wysunął spod łóżka walizkę.- Mógłbym cię prosić, żebyś zaczął pakować do niej moje książki? Mam jeszcze torbę, więc sam będę pakował ubrania.   
–    Nie ma problemu.- Akashi przysunął się do regału i zaczął zdejmować z niego książki, by następnie układać je równo w walizce. Kuroko w tym czasie sięgnął po komórkę i wybrał numer do Ogiwary, jednocześnie odsuwając szufladę komody i pakując do torby bieliznę.   
–    Hejka, Tetsuya!- usłyszał radosny głos w słuchawce.  
–    Ogiwara-kun, potrzebuję twojej pomocy – powiedział z westchnieniem Tetsuya.  
–    Okey, no to biorę samochód sąsiada i jadę. Gdzie jesteś?  
–    W moim mieszkaniu... ale będzie moje jeszcze przez jakieś kilkanaście minut. Właściciel kazał mi zapłacić za kolejny miesiąc z góry, żąda stu trzydziestu tysięcy, a ja nie mogę pozwolić sobie teraz na taki wydatek.  
–    Co?- sapnął Shigehiro.- Sto trzydzieści tysięcy?! Za taką klitkę?! To moje dwupokojowe mieszkanie z kuchnią, salonem i łazienką kosztuje sto piętnaście!  
–    I tu właśnie pojawia się moje pytanie – westchnął Kuroko, otwierając szafę i wyjmując z niej ubrania.- Udostępnisz mi to swoje mieszkanie na parę dni? Obiecuję szybko znaleźć jakąś kawalerkę...  
–    Przecież sam proponowałem, żebyś znów u mnie zamieszkał!- oburzył się Ogiwara.- Nie pitol mi tu o żadnej kawalerce, po prostu zamieszkaj ze mną, dopóki nie zaoszczędzisz tyle kasy, by pozwolić sobie na normalne mieszkanie i w miarę ułożone życie. Nie spieszy mi się do kolejnego związku, a nawet jeśli, to z ewentualną nową dziewczyną zamieszkałbym dopiero po dwóch latach bycia razem. No, to idę do sąsiada pożyczyć auto. W tym czasie zacznij się już pakować.  
–    Znów ratujesz mi skórę. Mam u ciebie dług.  
–    Spłacisz go jutrzejszym śniadaniem do łóżka. Będę za dziesięć minut!  
    Kuroko uśmiechnął się lekko i rozłączył. Odłożył komórkę na stolik nocny i wepchnął ubrania do torby.  
–    Dziękuję za twoją pomoc, Akashi-kun – powiedział.- Tę, i każdą inną jaką mi okazałeś i pewnie okażesz w przyszłości.  
–    Jeszcze chwila i dostanę uczulenia na to twoje „dziękuję” - mruknął Seijuurou, stając obok niego.- Książki spakowane, wrzuciłem też ramki ze zdjęciami i ozdoby z regału. Co z wyposażeniem kuchni i sprzętami?  
–    Nic tu nie jest moje, nawet naczynia.- Kuroko pokręcił głową.- No, może prócz paru kubków. Jeszcze tylko łazienkowe rzeczy, szampony, ręczniki i takie tam.  
–    Pójdę po nie.  
    Kuroko skinął głową, zajęty upychaniem swoich rzeczy do torby. Sam nie kupował ich przesadnie dużo, ale od czasu do czasu dostawał czy to spodnie, czy koszulkę od rodziców, dlatego trochę się tego nazbierało.   
    Akashi w tym czasie spakował do walizki kosmetyki i ręczniki, które znalazł w łazience, na samym wierzchu kładąc małą, żółtą gumową kaczuszkę. Kuroko uśmiechnął się na ten widok.  
–    Pamiątka z dzieciństwa – wyjaśnił, zapinając torbę.- Wynieśmy to na korytarz. Ogiwara-kun wkrótce będzie, zdążę jeszcze zabrać co nieco z kuchni.  
    Seijuurou skinął głową, zamknął wieko walizki i zapiął ją, następnie zaś postawił na ziemi i pociągnął za sobą na korytarz. Tetsuya położył obok niej torbę z ubraniami, po czym udał się do kuchni i wyciągnął z jednej z szafek niewielką siatkę. Zapakował do niej kubki, które wcześniej owinął w papierowy ręcznik i sprawdził zawartość pozostałych szafek, by upewnić się, że nie ma w nich nic, co by należało do niego.   
–    Co z jedzeniem?- zapytał Akashi, opierając się o framugę drzwi.  
–    Nie zdążyłem ostatnio zrobić zakupów, więc w lodówce nie ma zbyt wiele.- Kuroko wzruszył ramionami.- Furuichi-san sam sobie to wyrzuci.   
–    To gdzie będziesz teraz mieszkał? Daleko od pracy?  
–    Nie, to nadal Shinjuku*, ale w okolicach domów towarowych Odakyū i Keiō. Prześlę ci dokładny adres mailem, jeśli chcesz.  
–    Jasne – zgodził się Akashi.- W razie jakichś komplikacji z raną, zjawię się możliwie jak najszybciej. Ostatecznie z mojego apartamentowca do Odakyū są ze trzy minuty samochodem.   
–    Dziękuję – powiedział z uśmiechem Kuroko, podchodząc do niego.- Coraz więcej ci zawdzięczam, Akashi-kun. Nie potrzebujesz może niewolnika, albo lokaja?  
    Seijuurou uśmiechnął się z rozbawieniem i pokręcił przecząco głową.   
–    A co do rany, staram się o nią dbać – powiedział Tetsuya.- Mam na uwadze to, co powiedział mi Midorima-san. Nie chciałbym go zdenerwować.  
–    Dobrze się goi?- zapytał czerwonowłosy.  
–    Tak, zdecydowanie – odparł Kuroko, unosząc lekko koszulkę, by pokazać swoją bliznę.- Doskonała robota, jeszcze parę dni i będę mógł pozbyć się tych szwów, prawda?  
–    Hmm...- Seijuurou dotknął delikatnie rany na brzuchu Tetsuyi. Błękitnowłosy wzdrygnął się, czując jego chłodne palce, uniósł głowę, patrząc na mężczyznę z lekkim zaskoczeniem i niepewnością. Akashi przez chwilę wpatrywał się w cięcie spod przymrużonych oczu, następnie uniósł nieco spojrzenie i wbił wzrok w błękitne oczy Kuroko. Rozchylił wargi, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, jednak w ostatniej chwili rozmyślił się. Nie zamknął ich jednak – zamiast tego złożył na ustach Tetsuyi pocałunek równie chłodny i delikatny, jak dotyk jego dłoni.   
    Kuroko miał wrażenie, że w jednej chwili cały jego świat eksplodował. Mieszkanie zniknęło z jego świadomości, podobnie jak wszystkie myśli i wspomnienia. Przez krótki moment żył jedynie tą jedną chwilą, kiedy odpowiadał na pocałunek Akashiego.  
    Delikatny, chłodny, smakujący sake i czymś jeszcze, czymś, czego nie potrafił określić. Nie potrafił się od niego oderwać, trwał w bezruchu, chwyciwszy dłoń czerwonowłosego, którą przed chwilą go dotykał. Mając ją w uścisku, powoli rozchylił mocniej usta i wysunął język, trącając nim język Akashiego.  
    Ich pieszczota z całą pewnością trwałaby znacznie dłużej, jednak nagle została brutalnie przerwana przez dzwonek do drzwi. Mężczyźni oderwali się od siebie, Kuroko sapnął cicho, zasłaniając usta. Akashi powoli wyprostował się, starając nie okazać złości. Był wyraźnie zdenerwowany tym, że im przerwano.   
–    Chyba muszę otworzyć – mruknął Kuroko, wpatrując się w ich wciąż złączone dłonie.   
–    Bez wątpienia – odparł Akashi.- Pomogę ci z walizką.  
–    Podwieziemy cię do domu. Ogiwara-kun pożyczył samochód od swojego sąsiada.  
–    Dziękuję.  
    Tetsuya odchrząknął, dość niechętnie puszczając dłoń Akashiego i mijając go w drzwiach. Powolnym krokiem udał się korytarzem w kierunku drzwi, chwiejąc delikatnie.  
    Znów był pijany.  
    Choć teraz z zupełnie innego powodu.  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Shinjuku – jeden z okręgów (dzielnic) w Tokio.


	24. Chapter 24

    Wbite na patelnię jajka zaskwierczały głośno na cienkiej warstwie tłuszczu. Tuż obok sześciu idealnie okrągłych żółtek po chwili wylądowały długie grube plastry boczku. Wkrótce po całym mieszkaniu rozniósł się przyjemny zapach przyrządzanego śniadania.  
    Kuroko zapatrzył herbatę w dwóch kubkach ozdobionych skomplikowanymi zawijasami wykonanymi przez dzieci jednego z młodszych braci Ogiwary. Czekając, aż jajka i bekon się podsmażą, błękitnowłosy przyglądał im się z zaciekawieniem, próbując odgadnąć wzory. Jeden z nich prawdopodobnie był psem, wśród gryzmołów znalazło się również coś podobnego do Godzilli. Chociaż mężczyzna wątpił, by kiedykolwiek był w stanie zajmować się dzieckiem – nieważne czy swoim, czy czyimś – to z chęcią oglądał ich małe dzieła.   
    Kiedy skończył przygotowywać śniadanie, rozłożył jajka i bekon na talerzach, kładąc obok nich również po dwóch parówkach i chrupiących grzankach. Swoją niewielką zastawę ułożył na tacce, którą znalazł w kuchennej szafce, po czym stąpając ostrożnie po chłodnych panelach, udał się do sypialni swojego przyjaciela.  
–    Podano śniadanie, paniczu Ogiwara – poinformował, ramieniem popychając drzwi.  
    Shigehiro, który dopiero co przebudził się z głębokiego snu, uniósł leniwie głowę i zamrugał powoli, wbijając wciąż senne spojrzenie w Tetsuyę. Przyglądał mu się chwilę, jakby nie był w stanie od razu go rozpoznać, lecz kiedy jego wzrok padł na trzymaną przez Kuroko tacę, jego twarz natychmiast rozjaśnił uśmiech i ochoczo podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej.   
–    A jednak mi zrobiłeś!- zaśmiał się.- Myślałem, że zignorujesz moje żądania.  
–    Bądź co bądź zawdzięczam ci wczorajszą pomoc – westchnął Kuroko, podchodząc do niego i kładąc mu na kolanach tacę. Sam zaś wspiął się na łóżko i zajął miejsce obok niego.- Skoro ceną za to jest zwykłe przyrządzenie śniadania, jestem gotów ją zapłacić.   
–    Hmm, co my tu mamy...- Ogiwara z uśmiechem chwycił widelec i odkroił nim kawałek bekonu.- Mmm! Miło jest czasem zrobić mały skok w bok jeśli chodzi o naszą tradycyjną kuchnię i spróbować czegoś bardziej amerykańskiego! Oh, ten talerz aż promieniuje kaloriami!  
–    Nie przesadzaj, najmniej zdrowy jest tutaj co najwyżej bekon – powiedział Kuroko.- Zapewniam cię, że ani jajka, ani parówki, ani tym bardziej grzanki nie są trujące czy szkodliwe dla twojego organizmu. Chociaż i tak powinniśmy mieć na uwadze to, iż twój żołądek jest niezniszczalny, więc nawet gdybym dał ci trutkę na szczury, wypiłbyś ją ze smakiem.  
–    Teraz ty przesadzasz, Tetsuya.  
–    I poprosiłbyś o dokładkę.  
    Ogiwara ze śmiechem trącił go w ramię. Nie chcąc już dalej przeciągać tej chwili, ochoczo zabrał się do pałaszowania swojego śniadania. Kuroko niespiesznie poszedł w jego ślady.  
–    No a...- zaczął nagle Shigehiro między kęsami parówki i grzanki.- Co to tam z tym Akashim jest, co? Nie chciałem wczoraj pytać przy nim, a później wydawałeś się trochę rozkojarzony i przybity całą tą sytuacją z Furuichim, no ale teraz chyba możesz mi powiedzieć, co on robił w twoim mieszkaniu?  
–    Wspominałem ci, że jest stałym klientem w Yokozunie i załatwił mi te kursy – powiedział Kuroko.- Wczoraj... No tak, wczoraj naprawdę sporo się działo. Długo by opowiadać.  
–    Mamy czas, o której wychodzisz do pracy?  
–    O ósmej czterdzieści.  
–    No to ponad dwie godziny! Opowiadaj, co się wczoraj działo?  
    Kuroko zagryzł lekko wargę, niepewien, czy to aby na pewno dobry pomysł, by zaprzątać głowę Ogiwary jego problemami. Ostatecznie jednak uznał, że skoro są przyjaciółmi, może mu się trochę pozwierzać. Opowiedział więc o tym, co działo się poprzedniego dnia, począwszy od obejrzenia szokujących wiadomości, poprzez przesłuchanie policji, na piciu z Akashim w barze skończywszy. Shigehiro słuchał w milczeniu z poważną miną, choć nie przestawał jeść. Wokół jego ust zebrało się już sporo okruszków po grzankach.  
–    No, rzeczywiście nie brzmi to ciekawie – powiedział powoli, kiedy Kuroko zakończył swą opowieść.- Ale policja nie ma cię o co podejrzewać! A jeśli nie są pewni, to mogą zapytać mnie. Znam cię od dziesięciu lat i wiem, że w życiu nie zabiłbyś człowieka, nawet gdyby sprawił ci dziecko i zosta... oh, przepraszam, to akurat zły przykład...  
–    W porządku.- Kuroko uśmiechnął się do niego lekko, nieco rozbawiony.- Funkcjonariusze mówili, że chcą po prostu sprawdzić każdą ewentualność. Myślę, że ich rozumiem, choć to nie zmienia faktu, że dalej czuję się potwornie ze świadomością, że choćby przez moment byłem podejrzewany o tak okrutną zbrodnię. Nawet gdybym miał powód, by go zabić, to przecież nie zrobiłbym tego w taki sposób.  
–    To naprawdę gówniana sytuacja, Tetsuya – westchnął ciężko Ogiwara.- Myślałem, że po tych kursach rozpoczniesz nowe życie, obecnie pracujesz już jako barista i dostaniesz super wypłatę, a ty mi nagle mówisz, że wpadłeś z deszczu pod rynnę... Napad, morderstwo, wylot z mieszkania... Jesteś prawdziwym magnesem na nieszczęścia! Masz naprawdę szeroki asortyment wypadków, mam nadzieję, że już więcej do żadnego nie dojdzie...  
–    Wiesz, powtarzałem to sobie po każdym nieszczęściu, jakie mi się przytrafiło – mruknął Kuroko, dzióbiąc jajko na talerzu.- Z doświadczenia wiem, że nadzieja nie przynosi mi nic prócz spełnienia moich obaw, staram się więc po prostu nie myśleć o kolejnych bagnach, w jakie mogę wpaść.   
–    Ale hej, teraz już będzie na pewno lepiej!- zawołał z podekscytowaniem szatyn.- Mieszkasz teraz ze mną, w tym miesiącu nie musisz płacić za czynsz, dzięki czemu zaoszczędzisz sporo kasy! Pozbyłeś się wrednego właściciela bloku, masz w końcu lepszą pracę, a na dodatek przystojnego i bogatego chłopaka! A mordercę na pewno wkrótce schwytają!  
–    Pozwól, że jedno skoryguję: Akashi-kun nie jest moim chłopakiem.  
–    Nie?- Ogiwara wydawał się być szczerze zdziwiony.  
–    Nie – westchnął Tetsuya.- Znaczy... wczoraj rozmawiało nam się bardzo dobrze. Może to przez alkohol tak się rozluźniłem, przestałem się krępować tego, że towarzyszy mi młody, bogaty biznesmen... W każdym razie, wieczór spędziliśmy w miłej atmosferze, potem Akashi-kun pomógł mi się pakować i... No, rzeczywiście do czegoś tam między nami doszło...  
–    Do czegoś tam, czyli do czego?- Naciskał z uśmiechem Shigehiro.  
–    Uhm, no...- Kuroko podrapał się po karku, rumieniąc delikatnie.- Pocałował mnie...  
–    Uuu...!  
–    ...ale nam przerwałeś.  
–    Ja?!- wykrzyknął Shigehiro, zaskoczony.  
–    To nic takiego, po prostu akurat w tamtym momencie zadzwoniłeś do drzwi i musiałem pójść ci otworzyć – wyrzucił z siebie Kuroko.  
–    Oh... przepraszam, nie chciałem!  
–    Daj spokój, przecież to nie tak, że mam ci to za złe.- Tetsuya uśmiechnął się lekko.- W każdym razie, ten pocałunek nie oznacza jeszcze, że Akashi-kun jest moim chłopakiem. Obaj sporo wypiliśmy w barze, myślę, że to był po prostu zwykły impuls.  
–    Ale za to jaki romantyczny!  
    Kuroko znów się uśmiechnął i skinął lekko głową na potwierdzenie. Oczywiście, że tamten pocałunek był romantyczny! W dodatku był to jeden z najsłodszych pocałunków, jakie przeżył w swoim życiu i z wielką chęcią powtórzyłby tamtą chwilę. W nocy prawie w ogóle nie spał, wciąż wspominając smak i dotyk ust Akashiego, wizja ta nawiedziła go nawet we śnie.  
    Ale w przypadku Kuroko wszystko dobre szybko się kończyło.  
–    No a jak tam Hisato-san?- zagadnął Tetsuya.- Próbowałeś z nią jeszcze raz porozmawiać?  
–    Tak, ale to nic nie daje.- Ogiwara z westchnieniem pokręcił głową.- Wygląda na to, że to już na dobre koniec.  
–    Bardzo mi przykro...  
–    Wiem, Tetsuya.- Shigehiro spojrzał na niego z życzliwym uśmiechem.- Nic już na to nie poradzę. Dobrze, że to się skończyło zwykłym rozstaniem, a nie jakąś wielką awanturą i rzucaniem wazonami. Póki co raczej nie będziemy się ze sobą kontaktować, ale może za jakiś czas znów zaczniemy rozmawiać zwyczajnie. Na razie chcę dać sobie spokój z kobietami, odpocząć trochę od związków. Hej, a może też zostanę gejem?  
–    Wątpię, żebyś tego chciał – rzekł z powagą Kuroko.- Nie utrudniaj sobie życia, Ogiwara-kun.  
–    Hmm...- Shigehiro popatrzył na niego w zamyśleniu.- No na ciebie to bym na przykład poleciał.  
    Kuroko, który właśnie wsunął do ust ostatni kawałek grzanki, zakrztusił się nią raptownie. Odkaszlnął kilka razy i pospiesznie upił kilka łyków herbaty, patrząc na przyjaciela ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.  
–    Żarty zachowaj na chwilę, kiedy nie będę nic jadł ani pił – powiedział z wyrzutem.  
–    Przeszkadza ci fakt, iż uważam, że jesteś przystojny?  
–    Możesz uważać nawet, że jestem chodzącą seks-bombą, ale nie musisz mi tego mówić.  
–    Idź, ty skromnisiu – zaśmiał się Ogiwara, znów trącając lekko przyjaciela w ramię.   
    Tetsuya uśmiechnął się do niego lekko. Siedząc u boku przyjaciela, w jego mieszkaniu, miał wrażenie, że los naprawdę da mu szansę na to, by w końcu stanąć na nogi.   
    Postanowił uchwycić się tej myśli i zrobić wszystko, by się ona ziściła.

  
***

  
    Akashi przywykł już do tego, by nie pić po przebudzeniu kawy, skoro niemal każdego dnia wpadał na nią do Yokozuny. Chociaż tym razem wiedział, że zaserwowaną przez Kuroko kawę będzie mógł wypić dopiero w porze na lunch, tak dobrze mu się spało i był tak wypoczęty, że postanowił do śniadania wypić sok pomarańczowy.  
    Ze szklanką w ręce przeszedł do swojej sypialni i niedbałym ruchem zrzucił narzutę. Upił łyk soku, odłożył go na szafkę nocną, po czym zaczął ściągać pościel. Biały materiał zdobiły nieco ciemniejsze plamy, jedne zaschnięte, drugie zaś stosunkowo świeże. Seijuurou nie masturbował się zbyt często, właściwie to prawie w ogóle, jednak wczorajsza sytuacja, która miała miejsce w mieszkaniu Kuroko, nie dawała mu spokoju. Nie był pewien ile razy zadał sobie tę drobną przyjemność, czy to w sypialnianym łóżku, na salonowej kanapie, czy też w jego sekretnym pokoju, którego ściany wypełniały zdjęcia błękitnowłosego. Zresztą, mało go to obchodziło – dopadła go seksualna frustracja i musiał się jej pozbyć, a nie chciał zapraszać do siebie Shintarou, by nie zbezcześcić myśli o Tetsuyi.  
    Po ściągnięciu pościeli zaniósł ją do łazienki i wrzucił do pralki. Wysunął jej szufladkę, wsypał odrobinę proszku, dolał płynu do płukania, a na koniec ustawił program i włączył urządzenie. Przeszedł na korytarz, gdzie z dużej szafy wnękowej wyjął czysty komplet pościeli. Zaniósł go do sypialni i już miał zacząć na nowo ubierać łóżko, gdy rozległ się dzwonek do drzwi.  
    Pierwsze, co zrobił Akashi, to spojrzał na swój zegarek na ręce. Była siódma dwadzieścia, Midorima miał jechać do szpitala na dziewiątą, więc możliwe, że to on stał teraz u drzwi. Seijuurou nie był jednak pewien, czy Shintarou miałby jakiś powód, by przyjść do niego z wizytą. Czerwonowłosy ruszył z powrotem na korytarz, po drodze wyciągając z komódki broń i chowając ją do niewielkiego otworu w podłodze, przykrytego dywanem. Podszedł do drzwi i spojrzał przez wizjer.  
    To rzeczywiście był Midorima.  
    Jednak nie przyszedł sam.  
–    Dzień dobry – przywitał się Akashi, otwarłszy drzwi. Przyjrzał się uważnie dwóm policjantom w mundurach, stojącym u progu. Jeden z nich był wysoki i przypominał nieco japońską wersję popularnej lalki barbie Ken, drugi z kolei wyglądał na zdenerwowanego.  
–    Dzień dobry – powiedział ten drugi, niższy.- Pan Akashi Seijuurou, czy tak?  
–    Zgadza się.- Akashi skinął głową.- W czym mogę panom pomóc?  
–    Inspektor Kasamatsu Yukio – burknął mężczyzna, pokazując swoją odznakę.- To jest mój partner, podinspektor Moriyama Yoshitaka. Chcielibyśmy zadać panu kilka pytań, panie Akashi.  
–    Hmm... Jeśli chodzi o Kise Ryoutę, to zostałem już przesłuchany wczoraj.  
–    Nie chodzi o Kise Ryoutę – odparł krótko komisarz Kasamatsu.- Możemy panu zająć chwilę?  
–    Jeśli to rzeczywiście „chwila”, to proszę bardzo, uprzedzam jednak, że szykuję się do pracy – rzekł spokojnie, przesuwając się na bok, by przepuścić funkcjonariuszy oraz Midorimę. Zielonowłosy nie spojrzał na niego w żaden znaczący sposób, zachowywał się zupełnie zwyczajnie, jakby oprowadzał policję po swoim apartamentowcu.  
–    Pracuje pan w łóżku?- zapytał z uśmiechem podinspektor Moriyama, zaglądając mimochodem do sypialni.  
–    Zależy czy mam z kim – odparł spokojnie Seijuurou, na co mężczyzna roześmiał się wesoło. Inspektor Kasamatsu łypnął na niego spode łba.  
–    Nie jesteśmy tu dla zboczonych żarcików, durniu – warknął, po czym zwrócił się już zwyczajnie do Akashiego:- Prowadzimy śledztwo w sprawie zabójstwa Kazumiego Ootori.  
–    Ah, rozumiem.- Seijuurou skinął głową.- Bogaci i sławni ludzie zawsze narażeni są na niebezpieczeństwo, ale kto by pomyślał, że Ootori-san zginie przed drzwiami własnego mieszkania. Oczywiście, jestem gotów panom pomóc, jeżeli tylko będę w stanie.  
–    Mamy do pana kilka rutynowych pytań – powiedział Kasamatsu, wyciągając z kieszeni notatnik i długopis.  
–    W takim razie może niech panowie usiądą.- Akashi wskazał ruchem dłoni kanapę w salonie.- Życzą sobie panowie coś do picia?  
    Moriyama uśmiechnął się do gospodarza i już otwierał usta, by coś powiedzieć, jednak Yukio natychmiast go wyprzedził:  
–    Nie, dziękujemy.  
    Seijuurou usiadł w fotelu, naprzeciwko Midorimy, czekając na swoje przesłuchanie.  
–    Kiedy ostatnio widział pan pana Ootoriego?- zapytał na początek Kasamatsu.  
–    Nie jestem w stanie dokładnie tego określić – odpowiedział Akashi.- Nie mam potrzeby zjeżdżania na parter.  
–    To jak wychodzi pan z budynku?- zdziwił się Moriyama.  
–    Przez podziemia – odparł Akashi, przyglądając mu się i zastanawiając, czy aby przypadkiem nie ma do czynienia z kolejnym policyjnym idiotą.- Zjeżdżam windą do garażu, gdzie stoi mój samochód.  
–    Ah, no tak.- Yoshitaka pokiwał głową.  
–    Czy dobrze znał pan ofiarę?- pytał dalej Kasamatsu, ignorując partnera.  
–    Nie – odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą.- Wiem o nim tylko tyle, ile zasłyszałem z mediów.   
–    Czytał pan jakąkolwiek z jego prac, albo może kiedykolwiek korzystał pan z oferowanych przez niego usług?  
–    Nie.- Akashi uniósł lekko brew.- Doceniałem jego osiągnięcia, aczkolwiek nie należę do miłośników literatury analityczno-psychologicznej. Próbowałem kiedyś przeczytać jedną z jego książek, ale za bardzo mnie nużyła. I ponownie nie, nigdy nie leczyłem się u pana Ootoriego.   
–    Gdzie pan był szóstego listopada w okolicach godziny dwudziestej trzeciej?  
–    Tu, w mieszkaniu – skłamał gładko.- Mimo tragedii, jaka się tutaj wydarzyła, mój osobisty dzień owocował w wiele pożytecznych kontraktów. Wróciłem jakoś po dziewiątej wieczór.  
–    Czyli możemy wnioskować, że rzadko widywał pan swojego sąsiada, tak?- mruknął Kasamatsu.- Wobec tego bez sensu będzie pana pytać, czy zauważył pan jakieś dziwne zachowanie pana Ootoriego, albo może dziwnych gości, którzy go odwiedzali.  
–    Niestety, nic mi o tym nie wiadomo – powiedział Seijuurou.  
–    A proszę nam jeszcze powiedzieć – odezwał się Moriyama.- Skoro był pan już wówczas w domu, w dniu zabójstwa, czy słyszał pan może cokolwiek, kiedy doszło do tego zdarzenia?  
    Akashi usłyszał ciężkie westchnienie Midorimy. Sam zaś wpatrywał się przez dłuższą chwilę w funkcjonariusza. Kiedy powoli spojrzał na Kasamatsu, ten zamknął oczy i oparł czoło dłonią, rękę zaś o kolano. Seijuurou, nie mając pojęcia jak się zachować, po chwili milczenia wbił wzrok w Moriyamę.  
–    Panie podinspektorze – zaczął powoli.- Pomijając już fakt, że wszystkie ściany tego apartamentowca są dźwiękoszczelne, to pragnę zauważyć, iż pan Ootori mieszkał na parterze, podczas gdy ja mieszkam na najwyższym, osiemnastym piętrze. Wobec tego nie, proszę pana, niczego nie słyszałem.  
–    Rozumiem – odparł zwyczajnie Moriyama, notując coś w swoim notesie. Akashi westchnął cicho, będąc już pewnym, że ma do czynienia z idiotą.  
–    Wystarczy już tych pytań, Yoshitaka – powiedział Kasamatsu.- Dziękujemy, panie Akashi, to już koniec rozmowy. Przepraszamy, że zajęliśmy panu tyle czasu.  
–    Zajęliście go w dobrej sprawie – odparł Akashi.- Mam nadzieję, że morderca się znajdzie. Odprowadzę panów do drzwi.  
    Kasamatsu skinął głową, wyraźnie zadowolony, że może opuścić pełen przepychu apartament. Kiedy on i Moriyama opuścili mieszkanie Akashiego, czerwonowłosy wrócił do salonu, gdzie wciąż siedział Midorima.   
–    Możesz mi powiedzieć, po co oni tutaj przyszli?- zapytał chłodno, stając przed nim ze skrzyżowanymi na piersiach rękoma.- Z tego co mi wiadomo, dostarczyłeś im materiał udowadniający, że to jeden z pacjentów tego pseudolekarza go załatwił. Imayoshi nie sfałszował go?  
–    Owszem, sfałszował – powiedział spokojnie Midorima, poprawiając okulary na nosie.- Sfałszował nagranie doskonale, widać na nim wyraźnie, że były pacjent morduje Ootoriego i zaciąga zwłoki do garażu a potem wywozi.  
–    Ale?- Akashi uniósł lekko brew.  
–    Ale policja wpadła na pomysł, że ktoś mógł grzebać w nagraniu i chciała sprawdzić zeznania mieszkańców.   
–    Oni wpadli na taki pomysł? Te imbecyle, które sądzą, że z osiemnastego piętra pełnego dźwiękoszczelnych ścian budynku zdołam usłyszeć jęk konającego grubasa, który co środę chodził na dziwki, a w każdą niedzielę ćpał od rana do wieczora?  
–    A jednak znasz całkiem szczegółowe informacje na jego temat.  
–    Myślałem kiedyś o nim jak o potencjalnej zabawce.- Seijuurou wzruszył ramionami.- Dokładnie kiedy zaczął narzekać na to, że od czasu do czasu widywał mnie z butelką wina w siatce. Głupi robal ubzdurał sobie, że jestem alkoholikiem, podczas gdy ja po prostu lubię kosztować dobrych trunków.   
–    To już i tak nieważne – mruknął Shintarou.- W każdym razie, dobrze, że powiedziałeś, iż tamtego dnia byłeś w domu. Gdybyś przyznał, że wyszedłeś, policja od razu nabrałaby podejrzeń, ponieważ Imayoshi usunął twoje wyjście i powrót w tamtych godzinach.  
–    Co, proszę?- Akashi spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem.- I dopiero teraz mi o tym mówisz? Powinieneś był zrobić to wcześniej!  
–    Nie mogłem cię nigdzie złapać – wyjaśnił Shintarou.- Nie było też takiej opcji, by napisać ci wiadomość, czy zadzwonić, poza tym dowiedziałem się o tym dosyć późno.   
–    Cóż za niesubordynacja!- skomentował Akashi, zaciskając usta.- Shouichi zapłaci mi za to swoją głową.  
–    W naszych kręgach Imayoshi jest wyjątkowo cenny – przypomniał mu Midorima.- Więc nie rób tego, proszę.  
–    Przecież żartowałem – powiedział spokojnie Akashi.  
    Midorima zamilkł na krótką chwilę, przyglądając się jak jego przyjaciel kieruje kroki do sypialni. Udał się za nim i obserwował go, gdy zakładał świeżą pościel. Wyglądało na to, że humor mu dopisywał.  
–    Co się stało?- zapytał Midorima.  
–    Co masz na myśli?  
–    Twój nastrój się zmienił. Wydajesz się być dziwnie zadowolony. Czyżby owocne łowy?  
–    Przydałyby się, tak na deser.- Akashi skinął głową.- Może wybiorę się dziś wieczorem. Czego tu jeszcze szukasz, Shintarou? Zaraz wychodzę do pracy.  
–    Chodzi o Kuroko?- zapytał bez ogródek zielonowłosy.- Przespałeś się z nim?  
–    Nie interesuj się moim życiem intymnym – odparł Akashi, rzucając mu długie spojrzenie.- A teraz wyjdź. Zaraz wychodzę.  
–    Kise też go przeleciał. To dlatego go zabiłeś? Ten Kuroko jest dla ciebie aż tak ważny, żeby mordować własnego przyjaciela?  
–    Powtórz to – powiedział spokojnie Akashi, prostując się i wbijając wzrok w Midorimę.  
–    Posłuchaj, Seijuurou, Kise bywał upierdliwy i męczący, ale w dalszym ciągu był twoim przyjacielem. Nie najlepszym pod słońcem, ale jednak.   
–    Twierdzisz, że zabiłem Ryoutę?  
–    A nie zrobiłeś tego?  
–    Nie.  
–    Miałeś powód.  
–    Jeszcze jedno słowo i z pewnością będę miał jeden, by cię uderzyć.   
–    Mam rozumieć, że naprawdę tego nie zrobiłeś? To dziwny zbieg okoliczności, że zginął kilka dni po tym, jak...  
–    Nie zabiłem Ryouty – wycedził Akashi.- Koniec dyskusji, Shintaoru. A teraz wynoś się i nie pokazuj mi się na oczy do końca tego dnia, zrozumiano?  
–    Akashi, posłuchaj...  
–    Zrozumiano?  
–    Tak, zrozumiano – westchnął Shintarou, hamując złość. Czuł się jak zbesztany dzieciak.- Miłego dnia, Seijuurou.  
–    Byle bez ciebie – odparł.- I wzajemnie.  
    Midorima obrócił się na pięcie, przełykając ślinę wraz ze słowami, które miał ochotę wypowiedzieć. Wiedział jednak, że mogę one wyprowadzić Akashiego z równowagi, którą już i tak poważnie zachwiał. Nie chciał pogarszać sytuacji.  
    Czy Seijuurou mówił prawdę? Midorima wiedział, że jest doskonałym kłamcą, ale czy miał powód, by teraz kłamać właśnie jego? Do tej pory byli ze sobą szczerzy. Może nie mówili sobie wszystkiego, pewne rzeczy zachowywali dla siebie, ale jednak jeżeli już coś mówili, to prawdziwie.   
    To była dziwna sprawa. Jeżeli to nie Akashi zabił Kise, to kto? Kto mógł potraktować go w ten sposób, skoro nie miał żadnych wrogów? Znaleziono go w lesie, a więc musiał tam z kimś pojechać, musiał temu komuś ufać. Wbrew pozorom Ryouta nie był głupi, ani słaby, trzymał się zatłoczonych miejsc i nie pozwalał, by to ktoś przynosił mu drinka, zawsze załatwiał go sobie sam, by uniknąć wypicia dosypywanych świństw. Był ostrożny i rozważny.  
    Coś było nie tak w tym wszystkim.  
    Bardzo nie tak.  
  
  



	25. Chapter 25

    Tego dnia Akashi był w niezwykle dobrym nastroju, nawet jeśli rano musiał znosić wizytę funkcjonariuszy, a Midorima nieco go zdenerwował. Każdy moment słabości, jaki go dopadał, znikał zaraz niczym bańka mydlana, gdy tylko czerwonowłosy przywoływał w myślach wspomnienie poprzedniego wieczora i słodkiego smaku miękkich ust Kuroko.   
    W Yokozunie było sporo gości, lecz ten fakt wcale Akashiego nie zdziwił. Odkąd nowym właścicielem był Haizaki, a restaurację prowadził i odremontował Hanamiya Makoto, elegancki wygląd i przytulna atmosfera tego miejsca zaczęła przyciągać więcej gości. Seijuurou z początku się to nie podobało, ponieważ zawsze siadał w tym samym miejscu, w części obsługiwanej przez Kuroko Tetsuyę – nie chciał, by ktoś mu je zajął. Teraz jednak był pewien, że Kuroko podejdzie do niego niezależnie od tego, gdzie będzie siedział.  
    Tak właśnie sądził, siadając przy stoliku po stronie ściany, gdyż jego miejsce tego dnia zajęła dwójka eleganckich kobiet, popijająca kawę. Spoglądały na niego z zaciekawieniem, szepcząc między sobą. Akashi nie zwracał na nich uwagi, zajęty wypatrywaniem błękitnych włosów.   
    Niestety, pojawiły się tylko czarne.  
–    Dzień dobry, oto karta menu dla pana.- Kelner uśmiechnął się do niego, podając mu kartę. Akashi wbił w niego spojrzenie, mając ochotę roztrzaskać jego głowę o stół. Odebrał jednak kartę, odchrząkując cicho.  
–    Dziękuję – powiedział.  
–    Czy życzy pan sobie coś do picia?- zapytał czarnowłosy mężczyzna. Akashi wiedział, że był to Takao Kazunari, jeden z przyjaciół Kuroko.   
–    Tak, poproszę cappuccino, jednak chciałbym, żeby to pan Kuroko je przygotował. Przyzwyczaiłem się do jego kaw.  
–    Tetsu... znaczy, Kuroko jest teraz zajęty, ale zapewniam pana, że ja też robię bardzo dobre kawy!  
–    Nie wątpię – powiedział Akashi, zmuszając się do uśmiechu.- Mimo wszystko jednak prosiłbym jednak o kawę Kuroko. Mogę zaczekać, ile będzie trzeba.  
–    Wie pan, ja co prawda nie skończyłem żadnego kursu, ale można powiedzieć, że prawie dorównuję Te...yyy, to znaczy Kuroko! Na pewno panu zasmakuje.  
    Akashi przełknął powoli ślinę, cicho stukając palcami w blat stołu i starając się nie podnieść zbytnio głosu, gdy zaczął powtarzać po raz drugi:  
–    Nie wątpię w pana umiejętności, ale, jak już mówiłem, przyzwyczaiłem się do kaw Kuroko, dlatego...- Akashi urwał, widząc za ladą błękitnowłosego, który wyszedł z pomieszczenia dla personelu i rozejrzał się po sali, przewiązując w pasie zapaskę. Seijuurou posłał mu znaczące spojrzenie, Kuroko uśmiechnął się do niego lekko i zerknął na stojącego obok niego kelnera. Wyglądało na to, że natychmiast zrozumiał alarm, ponieważ bez zwłoki ruszył w ich kierunku.  
–    Takao-kun, ja się tym zajmę – powiedział, kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu.- Dzięki, że mnie zastąpiłeś. Dzień dobry, Akashi-kun.  
–    Witaj, Kuroko.- Seijuurou odetchnął cicho z ulgą, patrząc jak niepocieszony Takao wraca za bar.  
–    Przepraszam za niego – mruknął Tetsuya.- Potrafi być trochę nachalny, ale on po prostu stara się zadowolić każdego klienta. Poprosiłem go, żeby mnie zastąpił na pół godzinki, ponieważ mamy dziś rezerwację na dwudziestą i goście poprosili o wprowadzenie kilku zmian w menu, musiałem się tym zająć.   
–    Nic się nie stało – powiedział Akashi, kręcąc głową.- To całkiem sympatyczne ze strony twojego przyjaciela, po prostu... Przyznaję, że przez moment pomyślałem, iż będziesz mnie teraz unikał.  
–    Nie, skąd!- Kuroko był wyraźni zaskoczony, lecz mimo to jego policzki zarumieniły się lekko.- Prędzej ty, Akashi-kun, mógłbyś zacząć to robić.  
–    Skądże znowu – zaprzeczył Seijuurou, marszcząc brwi.- Nie miałbym powodu.- Odchrząknął lekko.- Tak więc, na początek poproszę cappuccino, w jakiejś mniejszej filiżance, jeśli można. Albo nie, zaczekaj, proszę... Raczej nie będę miał czasu zrobić sobie w domu kolacji. Hmm... nadal serwujecie pierożki gyoza?  
–    Oczywiście.  
–    W takim razie poproszę. Do tego zieloną herbatę – dodał.  
–    Kagami-kun wymyślił nowy przepis na kurczaka w pięciu smakach – powiedział Kuroko, zapisując zamówienie na kartce.- Polecam kiedyś spróbować.  
–    To może przy następnej okazji.  
–    Więc dzisiaj bez kawy, tak?- Tetsuya wykreślił „cappuccino” z kartki w notesie.  
–    Później zobaczymy. Całkiem możliwe, że nie będę mógł się powstrzymać. A tak zbaczając z tematu, jak tam twoja głowa?  
–    Oh, rano było dość kiepsko.- Kuroko zaśmiał się lekko.- Ale tylko podczas wstawania. Może nie mam zbyt mocnej głowy do picia, ale szklanka wody i prysznic zawsze postawiają mnie na nogi. Za to ty, Akashi-kun, wyglądałeś, jakbyś nie wypił nawet kropli. Nie kłamałeś mówiąc, że masz mocną głowę.  
–    Szczerze mówiąc, jeszcze nigdy nie byłem pijany – przyznał Akashi.   
–    Naprawdę?- zdziwił się błękitnowłosy.- Aż mnie korci, żeby cię przetestować.  
–    Hmm? Przyjmuję wyzwanie.- Seijuurou uśmiechnął się niemal chytrze.- Będziesz jednak musiał wypić tyle samo.  
–    Skutki tego mogą być wówczas katastroficzne – mruknął Kuroko z rozbawieniem.- Może gdy będę miał kilkudniowy urlop, to jakoś się dogadamy.  
    Akashi uśmiechnął się do niego lekko, spuścił na moment wzrok, przełykając ślinę. Zwykle nie denerwował się podczas rozmów – nieważne z kim je prowadził – teraz jednak miał zadać ważne pytanie, a nie był pewien, jaką może uzyskać odpowiedź.   
–    Kuroko?  
–    Tak?- Tetsuya specjalnie pozostawał przy jego stoliku, widząc, że mężczyzna chce powiedzieć coś jeszcze.  
–    Byłbyś zainteresowany kolejnym spotkaniem?  
    Kuroko przygryzł lekko wargę, walcząc z uśmiechem. Od samego rana dręczyła go myśl, że pocałunek z poprzedniego wieczora był tylko drobną pieszczotą podsyconą przez wypity alkohol, zwykłą pomyłką – nawet jeśli Akashi przyznał, że interesują go mężczyźni. Tetsuya nie ukrywał, że chociaż Seijuurou należał do wyższej półki, jeśli chodzi o status społeczny, to jednak dobrze mu się z nim rozmawiało. Lubił jego towarzystwo, lubił brzmienie jego głosu i lekki uśmiech, który zdecydowanie zbyt rzadko pojawiał się na jego przystojnej twarzy. Co prawda Kuroko nie miał nadziei na natychmiastową wielką miłość, ale zdecydowanie pragnął utrzymać znajomość z czerwonowłosym, nie tylko dlatego, że miał wobec niego pewne zobowiązania.  
–    Nie mam nic przeciwko – powiedział, siląc się na zwykły, spokojny ton.- Ale jeśli będziemy pić, to naprawdę wolałbym mieć wówczas dzień wolnego, a niestety nie wiem, kiedy taki dostanę.  
–    Szczerze mówiąc, myślałem raczej o czymś w rodzaju kina bądź teatru – rzekł Akashi.- Jeśli lubisz, rzecz jasna.  
–    Cóż, dawno nie byłem w kinie, więc dlaczego nie?- Kuroko wzruszył lekko ramionami.- Możemy się wybrać, gdy tylko dostanę wypłatę. Co ty na to, Akashi-kun?  
–    Jestem za. Chcesz wybrać repertuar, czy zostawisz to mnie?  
–    Ty zapraszasz, więc wszystko w twoich rękach – powiedział Kuroko z uśmiechem.- Ja mam pecha do wybierania filmów.   
–    Umowa stoi.- Akashi również uśmiechnął się lekko.  
–    No to idę po twoje zamówienie.- Kuroko machnął nerwowo notatnikiem, po czym odszedł od stolika szybkim krokiem, kierując się do przejścia dla personelu.  
    Akashi odprowadził go wzrokiem, oddychając cicho z ulgą. Dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę z tego, jak bardzo był zdenerwowany. Podczas rozmowy z trudem powstrzymywał się od patrzenia na usta Kuroko, choć te poruszały się tak kusząco, zachęcając, by po nie sięgnąć...  
    Seijuurou przetarł dłonią twarz, wzdychając. Doprawdy, ostatnimi czasy działy się z nim dziwne rzeczy. Nie potrafił zrozumieć własnych reakcji i swojego zachowania.   
    I pomyśleć, że to wszystko przez jednego, zwyczajnego kelnera...

  
***

  
–    Ogiwara-kun, zakochałem się – westchnął głośno Kuroko tuż po wejściu do mieszkania. Oparł się ciężko o drzwi, zatrzaskując je za sobą.  
    Shigehiro, który akurat przechodził korytarzem do salonu, zatrzymał się raptownie, patrząc w oniemieniu na swojego przyjaciela. Po chwili uśmiechnął się szeroko.  
–    Czekaj – powiedział, unosząc dłonie w kierunku błękitnowłosego.- Zaparzę nam kawy i wszystko mi opowiesz!  
    Kuroko uśmiechnął się do niego, zdjął buty i kurtkę, a następnie udał się do kuchni, gdzie Shigehiro nastawił już wodę w czajniku i teraz szykował kubki i kawę.   
–    Daj spokój, nie ma co tu dużo mówić – powiedział, siadając przy niewielkim stole.- Tak tylko żartowałem z tym zakochaniem... choć być może mógłbym to nazwać zauroczeniem, jak myślisz? W ogóle, co sądzisz o Akashim-kun? W końcu wczoraj miałeś okazję oficjalnie go poznać.  
–    Cóż, wygląda całkiem nieźle – przyznał Ogiwara, odwracając się do Kuroko.- No dobra, nie przesadzajmy, wygląda ekstra. Może trochę niski, ale nadrabia ładną buzią i byciem dżentelmenem. Chociaż trochę przerażają mnie jego oczy... Pierwszy raz spotkałem kogoś z heterochromią.   
–    Jego oczy są piękne – westchnął Kuroko.- Mógłbym wpatrywać się w nie godzinami, tak bardzo mnie wciągają... Ale Akashi-kun wydaje się być dość niepewny przez to. Znaczy, podczas rozmowy trudno się zorientować, ale zauważyłem, że unika bezpośredniego kontaktu wzrokowego. Patrzy tylko chwilę, później odwraca wzrok na usta, nos, albo ramię... Gdziekolwiek, byle nie prosto w oczy.   
–    Może miał przez to problemy w szkole?- podchwycił Ogiwara, zalewając kawę wrzątkiem.- No wiesz, zwykle tacy różniący się od innych ludzie mają nieprzyjemności przez to, że się... no, różnią – dokończył niezgrabnie, wzruszając ramionami.  
–    Może – mruknął Kuroko, odbierając swój kubek z kawą.  
–    Usiądziemy w salonie? Na kanapie jest wygodniej, niż na twardych krzesłach!  
    Błękitnowłosy skinął głową na zgodę i udał się za swoim przyjacielem do salonu. Usiedli na miękkiej, ciemnobeżowej kanapie, z kubkami w dłoniach.  
–    No to opowiadaj, co się dzieje?- zapytał Ogiwara, upijając łyk kawy. Skrzywił się lekko i syknął cicho, parząc wargi gorącym napojem. Tetsuya nawet tego nie zauważył, pogrążony we własnych myślach.  
–    Po tym wczorajszym pocałunku z Akashim-kun, ciągle o nim myślę – wyznał, rumieniąc się lekko.- Do tej pory tylko raz mi się to przytrafiło, i co prawda źle się skończyło, ale mam wrażenie, że teraz jest trochę inaczej. No bo... Akashi-kun nie może być złą osobą, prawda? Jest przecież biznesmenem, szanowanym i w dodatku dosyć sławnym. Nie może sobie psuć reputacji, tak jak inni, gorsi obywatele... W każdym razie...- Kuroko pokręcił głową, starając się wyrzucić z pamięci nieprzyjemne obrazy.- Akashi-kun przyszedł dzisiaj do restauracji na kolację i... zaprosił mnie do kina.  
–    Oh!- Shigehiro popatrzył na niego z uśmiechem.- Czyli  ma nadzieję na coś poważnego!  
–    Na to chyba wygląda – westchnął Kuroko, spoglądając nerwowo na Ogiwarę.- Szczerze mówiąc, nie wiem, co mam o tym myśleć. Ufam mu i wierzę, że nie zależy mu tylko na jednorazowej przygodzie ze mną. Akahiego-kun nie obchodzi mój status społeczny, ale mimo to mam wrażenie, że to może nie być dobry pomysł, by się z nim związać... Nieważne, czy tak na poważnie i długo, czy na zwykły romans, dopóki któreś z nas nie znudzi się drugiemu.  
–    Wiesz, no...- Ogiwara odchrząknął, przybierając minę oraz głos znawcy.- Uważam, że nie powinieneś tak na to patrzeć. Sam mówiłeś, że ten cały Akashi sporo już dla ciebie zrobił, zaproponował ci kursy, uratował ci życie... a nie wiedział przecież wówczas, że jesteś gejem, prawda? Myślę, że robił to z dobrego serca i dlatego, że mu na tobie zależy. Kto wie, czy on coś zwyczajnie do ciebie nie czuje? Może od samego początku wpadłeś mu w oko, może się w tobie zakochał pierwszego dnia, gdy zjawił się w Yokozunie? Ha! A może w ogóle wszedł tam tylko dlatego, że cię zobaczył i z miejsca trafiła go strzała amora?  
–    Ogiwara-kun, nie wyolbrzymiaj tak tego, proszę.- Kuroko spojrzał na niego z wyrzutem.- Przecież zauważyłbym, gdyby Akashi-kun wodził za mną spojrzeniem, tymczasem odkąd pamiętam, zawsze siedział z nosem w książce, przy filiżance kawy.   
–    Nigdy nie wiesz, w którym miejscu ptak ci nasra, jak to mawiała moja świętej pamięci babka.- Ogiwara pokiwał z powagą głową.- Ale nie w tym rzecz, Tetsuya! Chodzi mi o to, że nie powinieneś się przejmować takimi rzeczami, a zamiast tego działaś i spróbować szczęścia, bo możliwe, że taka okazja więcej się nie powtórzy.  
–    No tak, ale...  
–    Słuchaj, Tetsuya.- Shigehiro wyglądał teraz naprawdę poważnie, przez co Kuroko zamilkł posłusznie, patrząc na przyjaciela.- Przeżyłeś już swoje, przeżyłeś już naprawdę wystarczająco dużo. Wiem, że wspominasz teraz swoją sytuację z tym... z tym dupkiem, który tak cię skrzywdził, wiem, że to wszystko wygląda jak powtarzająca się historia... Ale nie możesz pozwolić, by przeszłość kierowała twoim życiem. To co było, minęło. Daj szansę przyszłości, dobra? Nieważne, czy Akashi myśli o tobie poważnie, czy tylko chce przelotnego romansu. Jesteś wolny i musisz korzystać z życia, łapać te chwile szczęścia, które zobaczysz. Bo jeśli masz zamiar uciekać od miłości przez resztę życia, to skończysz w grobie w wieku dwudziestu lat.  
–    Mam dwadzieścia dwa...  
–    Nie czepiaj się szczegółów!- Ogiwara zmarszczył gniewnie brwi.- W wieku dwudziestu trzech, ok? Masz więc trochę ponad dwa miesiące, żeby ruszyć ten swój błękitny tyłek.  
–    Odwal się od mojego tyłka.- Kuroko trącił go lekko łokciem, jednak uśmiechnął się nieznacznie.  
–    Wiadome jest, że bogaci ludzie zdobywają wszystko, czego chcą.- Ogiwara wrócił do tematu.- Dlatego nie wskakuj mu od razu do łóżka, rozkochaj go sobie, owiń wokół palca.  
–    Wątpię, by mi się to udało...  
–    Dlaczego?- zdziwił się Ogiwara.  
–    Jeżeli miałbym spróbować tak na poważnie, to musiałbym być szczery z Akashim-kun. Nie mógłbym mieć przed nim tajemnic, więc siłą rzeczy powinienem wówczas opowiedzieć mu o mojej przeszłości i o tym, co robiłem...   
–    Wiesz no, on też na pewno nie jest święty. Żaden biznesmen nie jest.  
–    Z pewnością jednak jest bardziej święty niż ja – mruknął ze zrezygnowaniem.  
–    Oj, Tetsuya, przesadzasz. Byłeś do tego zmuszany, więc to cię w pewnym stopniu tłumaczy. Zresztą, to przeszłość, teraz powoli wracasz na twardy grunt i tylko to się liczy!   
–    Ta, podejrzany o morderstwo.- Kuroko wywrócił oczami.  
–    To zwykłe nieporozumienie – stwierdził dobitnie Ogiwara, kręcąc głową.- W każdym razie, Tetsuya, nie pozwól, by życie uciekało ci sprzed nosa. Nie będziesz wiecznie młody i piękny, więc szukaj, póki masz czas i siły. Zacznij od tej randki w kinie i nie spiesz się.   
–    Przyznał ci ktoś kiedyś nobla za pocieszanie ludzi?- zapytał Kuroko.  
–    Nie, ale byłem nominowany.- Ogiwara wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu.  
    Kuroko pokręcił z uśmiechem głową, rozbawiony. Cieszył się, że miał wsparcie w Shigehiro. Ogiwara od samego początku, gdy tylko Kuroko przybył do Tokio, pomagał mu i wspierał go jak tylko potrafił, to dzięki niemu tak naprawdę Tetsuya wciąż mieszkał w stolicy. Taki przyjaciel jak on był dla niego niezwykle ważnym skarbem.  
–    No a my?- zagadnął szatyn.- Kiedy wyskoczymy na piwo, czy coś? Nie chcę cię zapraszać na podrywy, bo prawdopodobnie właśnie w tym momencie stajesz się „zajęty”, ale możemy iść się gdzieś napić, prawda? Dawno nigdzie razem nie wychodziliśmy!  
–    Ale znów mieszkamy razem – zauważył Kuroko.  
–    No tak, ale to nie to samo.- Shigehiro machnął dłonią.- Trzeba nam trochę rozrywki, musimy się trochę rozerwać, napić razem, powspominać stare szkolne czasy, pośpiewać na ulicy...  
–    Ostatnio skończyło się to mandatem – parsknął Tetsuya.- Dlatego nie robiliśmy tego od czterech lat, pamiętasz? A przypominam, że wtedy byliśmy całkowicie trzeźwi. Boję się pomyśleć jak by to się skończyło po pijaku...  
–    Znów się czepiasz, Kuroko – nadąsał się Ogiwara.  
–    A co powiesz na teraz?- zapytał błękitnowłosy, wzruszając lekko ramionami. Choć jego przyjaciel nie chciał się do tego przyznać, Kuroko widział wyraźnie, że od rozstania z narzeczoną zmusza się do uśmiechu i swojego wcześniejszego, pełnego radości bytu.- Co prawda jutro idę do pracy i nie mogę pić za dużo, zwłaszcza, że wczoraj zdrowo przesadziłem... Ale możemy skoczyć do baru, może też pójdziemy zagrać na automatach? Chcesz w końcu trochę rozrywki, prawda?  
    Ogiwara, który od dłuższej już chwili wpatrywał się smętnie w sufit, teraz spojrzał na Kuroko, a na jego twarzy powoli wykwitł szeroki uśmiech. Mężczyzna zagryzł lekko wargę i skinął głową, zrywając się z kanapy z nową energią.  
–    No to idę się przebrać!- zawołał, będąc już w swojej sypialni.- Radzę ci się przygotować, bo tej nocy ani razu ze mną nie wygrasz!  
–    Jeszcze zobaczymy!- odparł Tetsuya, pewien siebie.- Na początek – kto pierwszy stanie przy drzwiach w kurtce i butach, stawia pierwsze piwo!  
–    Ej, to niesprawiedliwe, ty się nie musisz przebierać!- zawołał z oburzeniem Ogiwara.  
    Kuroko uśmiechnął się, zadowolony, po czym powolnym krokiem skierował się na korytarz.  
    I wygrał.  
  
  
  



	26. Chapter 26

    Szykował się wyjątkowy wieczór.  
    Akashi już od samego rana zastanawiał się, co powinien ubrać, w myślach tworzył sytuacje, do jakich dojdzie podczas spotkania z Kuroko, zapamiętywał tematy rozmów, które pragnął poruszyć, wyobrażał sobie moment, w którym siedzą obok siebie w sali kinowej, tuż obok. Przypomniał sobie zapach Tetsuyi, dotyk jego skóry i smak jego ust.   
    Wkrótce znów miał to wszystko poczuć.  
    Czerwonowłosy przygryzł lekko wargę, przeglądając się w lustrzanych drzwiach szafy w jego sypialni. Obracał się to w prawo to w lewo, upewniając, że garnitur dobrze na nim leży. Podszedł do łóżka, przyjrzał się uważnie leżącym na nim krawatom, zastanawiając się, który będzie pasował najlepiej. Przymierzył jeden z nich, prosty, granatowy. Uśmiechnął się lekko, lecz po chwili gwałtownie zerwał go ze szyi i cisnął w kąt. Chwycił następny – bordowy w czarną kratę. Nie, zdecydowanie nie. Zdjął go, rzucił na poduszkę. Przymierzył kolejny, a potem jeszcze jeden i jeszcze kilka następnych, ostatecznie każdy odrzucając ze złością.  
    Czuł się idiotycznie. Pierwszy raz w życiu miał problem z dobraniem krawata.   
–    Więc to tak czuje się kobieta, która nie wie, co na siebie włożyć?- mruknął, patrząc pytająco na leżącą na lewym brzegu łóżka kobietę. Jej długie blond włosy był splątane i poplamione krwią, martwe zielone oczy wpatrywały się w Akashiego. Wciąż było w nich widać przerażenie.  
    Była piękną kobietą. Szczupłą, o szerokich, seksownych biodrach i dużych jędrnych piersiach. Towarzyska i zabawna, miała przyjemny śmiech i sympatyczny głos, już na pierwszy rzut oka widać było, że z łatwością nawiązuje znajomości i jest lubiana. Akashi również ją polubił. Kiedy zaczęła krzyczeć i wyrywać się z jego objęć, błagać o życie i przepraszać – za co? Nie mogła już powiedzieć.  
–    Mogłabyś mi coś doradzić – westchnął Akashi, znów przeglądając krawaty.- Kobiety się przecież na tym znają. Ja również się znam, ale dzisiaj jakoś tak...- Czerwonowłosy wzruszył ramionami.  
    Założył kolejny krawat – czarny niczym bezgwiezdna noc. Przejrzał się w lustrze, odwrócił do łóżka i uśmiechnął do trupa.  
–    Ten pasuje idealnie, prawda?- zapytał radośnie.- Kuroko na pewno się spodoba! Nie jest co prawda typem mężczyzny, który sypie komplementami, ale chyba powie mi coś miłego. Jak myślisz... jak ci było na imię? Zresztą, co za różnica!- roześmiał się głośno.- Oh, tak bardzo chciałbym pokazać cię Tetsuyi! Ostatnio pytał o moje zainteresowania, a ja byłem zmuszony pominąć to pytanie. Nie chcę go ignorować, Kuroko zasługuje na całą moją uwagę!- Akashi przechadzał się nerwowo po mieszkaniu, przygryzając wargę w zamyśleniu.- A może zaproszę go do siebie? Wyjaśnię mu, jakie jest moje hobby, pokażę mu dokładnie, co z tobą zrobiłem, być może mu się to spodoba? Przecież tak bardzo się starałem!- wykrzyknął z pasją, podchodząc do denatki. Machnął dłonią na jej zakrwawione, nagie ciało.- Wyglądasz pięknie! Mogłabyś być modelką, gdyby ci idioci pragnęli fotografować prawdziwe piękno, a nie żywe lafiryndy, które za makijażem chowają brzydotę ciała i umysłu... - Akashi westchnął z irytacją. Przyjrzał się uważnie swojemu dziełu.  
    Kobieta miała trzydzieści lat, lecz z wyglądu przypominała raczej drobną nastolatkę. Powyginane w różne strony palce u dłoni nadawały jej niemal opętańczego wyglądu. Wyrwane wcześniej zęby leżały na stoliku nocnym, ułożone w schludny stosik na podkładce. Akashi rozdarł nożem jej klatkę piersiową, pozbył się z niej skóry i większości mięśni, wygrzebał z nich serce i płuca, naruszył żebra. Dziewczyna wyglądała, jakby coś rozszarpało ją od środka.   
    Takie efektu właśnie pożądał Akashi.  
–    Hmm...- Seijuurou zapatrzył się w miejsce, które kiedyś mógłby nazwać dekoltem. Zmarszczył w zastanowieniu brwi, powoli przesuwając swój krawat między palcami. Spojrzał na lustro, przyjrzał się sobie raz jeszcze.- A może zbyt oficjalnie wyglądam? Przecież to kino. Kino z Kuroko, co prawda, ale do kina ludzie chodzą zwykle ubrani bardziej zwyczajnie, prawda? Tetsuya chyba nie założy garnituru... Gdybyśmy poszli do teatru, to może... Chyba masz rację... oh, do cholery, jak ci było na imię?- Akashi z irytacją sięgnął po leżącą na ziemi torebkę. Wyjął z niej portfel i przejrzał go, odnajdując dowód osobisty.- Hanako. Chyba masz rację, Hanako.- Seijuurou odrzucił torebkę i zaczął ściągać krawat.- Powinienem ubrać coś innego. Garnitur to zbyt eleganckie ubranie. Mogłaś mówić mi wcześniej, szkoda moich nerwów na dobierania krawata...  
    Czerwonowłosy otworzył szafę i wyjął z niej ciemne dżinsy. Obejrzał wszystkie koszule i swetry, jakie miał, ostatecznie decydując się na grafitowoszary sweter z ozdobą w postaci zagiętego kołnierza z dwoma dużymi czarnymi guzikami. Przebrał się i obejrzał uważnie w lustrze.   
–    Dobrze na mnie leży?- mruknął, marszcząc lekko brwi.- Chyba trochę przytyłem...  
–    Nie widzę żadnej różnicy, nanodayo – rozległ się głos za jego plecami. Zielonowłosy mężczyzna, który niespodziewanie stanął u progu drzwi do jego sypialni poprawił okulary na swoim nosie.- A w tym swetrze wyglądasz dobrze.  
–    Hmm...- Seijuurou nie był zdziwiony jego obecnością, dalej przeglądał się w lustrze.- Skoro tak uważasz. Niech będzie, zostanę w tym. Jeszcze tylko użyję jakichś perfum i mogę wychodzić. Która godzina?  
–    Dochodzi dwudziesta. Dokąd się wybierasz? Widzę, że zabawiłeś się tu, na miejscu, więc raczej nie na polowanie.  
–    Oh, nie, skończyłem się już bawić.- Akashi odwrócił się do niego i uśmiechnął szeroko, wskazując dłonią kobietę.- Co o tym myślisz, Shintarou?  
–    Wygląda groteskowo – mruknął Midorima.- Wyrwałeś jej płuca?  
–    I serce – przytaknął.- Na pewno słyszałeś o tym filmie, w którym na statku kosmicznym taki wielki potwór zasiewa w ludziach swoje potomstwo. Wychodzi ono na świat, rozrywając klatkę piersiową. Niedawno go obejrzałem, byłem ciekaw, czy sam będę w stanie stworzyć taki obraz. Niestety, ciężko jest ruszyć żebra tak, by ich nie połamać.   
–    Myślę, że całkiem dobrze odzwierciedla tamte sceny – skomentował Shintarou.- Zostawiłeś może coś dla mnie? Klienci dopytują się o nowe towary.  
–    Nie tym razem.- Akashi wzruszył ramionami.- Możesz sprawdzić, czy da się coś zrobić z nerkami, ale chyba trochę je uszkodziłem, bo kolanami zapierałem się o jej brzuch. To zabawne uczucie! Niby taka szczupła, ale zapadałem się jak w maśle. A tak swoją drogą, czytałem ostatnio ciekawy artykuł o zabijaniu czarownic w czasach średniowiecza. Chciałbym wypróbować jeden ze sposobów. Będziesz miał wolne w przyszłym tygodniu?  
–    Możliwe, że czwartek – odparł cicho, przyglądając mu się uważnie. Po ich ostatniej drobnej sprzeczce Midorima obawiał się, że Akashi nie będzie chciał z nim rozmawiać, jednak mile zaskoczyła go atmosfera między nimi.- To dokąd się wybierasz?  
–    Na randkę – odparł z uśmiechem, chowając krawaty do jednej z szuflad w szafie.   
–    Z Kuroko?- mruknął Shintarou nieco zbyt oschle.  
–    Tak, idziemy razem do kina.- Garnitur również wylądował w szafie, tę zaś po chwili czerwonowłosy zamknął.- Myślę, że dzisiaj Kuroko tutaj nie przyjdzie, ale będę wdzięczny, jeśli sprzątniesz dla mnie tę...- Akashi machnął ręką na kobietę.- Jakoś jej tam było.   
–    Określisz się w czasie, kiedy wrócisz?  
–    Po co miałbym to robić?- zapytał Shintarou, podchodząc do niego i patrząc wprost w jego oczy.  
–    Przyszedłem zaprosić cię na kolację.  
–    Dziękuję, ale nie będę dzisiaj jadł. Może zamówimy popcorn, a może skoczymy coś zjeść po kinie. Jutro będę miał dla ciebie czas.   
–    Rozumiem. Dziękuję. W takim razie baw się dobrze, Seijuurou.   
–    Nawzajem – odparł czerwonowłosy, wychodząc z sypialni. Skierował się do holu, by założyć buty i płaszcz, zatrzymał się jednak w połowie drogi i odwrócił do swojego przyjaciela.- Na pewno dobrze wyglądam?  
–    Gdybyś to ze mną szedł na randkę, z pewnością byś mi się podobał.  
–    Ah, jeszcze perfum...  
–    Idź już – powiedział Midorima, nie patrząc na niego. Wciąż opierał się o framugę drzwi prowadzących do sypialni, odwrócony plecami do Akashiego.- Nie potrzebne ci żadne perfumy. Jestem pewien, że Kuroko też o tym wie. Zepsułbyś tylko efekt swojej naturalności.   
–    Skoro tak stawiasz sprawę – westchnął Akashi, udając się do holu. Założył płaszcz i buty, zabrał wcześniej przygotowane klucze i portfel.- Wychodzę. Do zobaczenia, Shintarou.   
    Midorima nie odpowiedział, zniknął już w sypialni. Akashi zaś wyszedł ze swojego mieszkania i skierował się do windy. Zjechał do podziemnego garażu i wsiadł do auta.  
    Z bijącym mocno sercem ruszył po Tetsuyę.

  
***

  
–    Szczerze mówiąc, od wieków nie byłem w kinie – przyznał z uśmiechem Kuroko, spoglądając na Akashiego nieco nerwowo.- Aż dziwnie się czuję.  
    Seijuurou uśmiechnął się do niego, odebrał bilety na seans i wraz z błękitnowłosym skierował się ku kanapom i fotelom, by zaczekać tam, aż otworzą salę. Usiedli przy stoliku naprzeciw siebie, wcześniej zdejmując nawierzchnie ubranie – Akashi płaszcz, Kuroko kurtkę. Czerwonowłosy niemal odetchnął z ulgą, gdy okazało się, że Tetsuya założył zwykłe spodnie, koszulkę i rozpinaną szarą bluzę.   
–    Ja sam niezbyt często tu przychodzę – powiedział.- Jeżeli już mam ochotę coś obejrzeć, to robię to w domu. A skoro o domu mowa, to jak ci się mieszka z twoim przyjacielem?  
–    Całkiem dobrze.- Kuroko uśmiechnął się lekko.- Już kiedyś mieszkałem z nim oraz z jego dziewczyną. Teraz się rozstali, dlatego Ogiwara-kun zaprosił mnie do siebie. Nic się właściwie nie zmieniło, dobrze nam się razem mieszka, a on wykorzystuje mnie tylko do gotowania.   
–    Gdzie pracuje?  
–    Jest bezrobotny, przynajmniej chwilowo. Szuka obecnie pracy.  
–    Rozumiem. To ten przyjaciel, z którym przyjaźnisz się od dziesięciu lat, tak?  
–    Mhm.- Kuroko skinął głową.  
–    A ten drugi, od kołyski? Również mieszka w Tokio?  
–    Nie, został w Okayamie. Nasz kontakt jest teraz trochę ograniczony, ale zawsze się dogadywaliśmy. Jeszcze nigdy się z nim nie pokłóciłem. To prawdziwe uosobienie dobroci.- Kuroko uśmiechnął się lekko, najwyraźniej wspominając swojego przyjaciela. Akashi przełknął ślinę i zacisnął lekko pięści.  
–    Policja jeszcze się do ciebie odzywała?- Postanowił zmienić temat.  
–    Nie – odparł Tetsuya.- Ale nie robię sobie nadziei, że to już koniec. Mam wrażenie, że jestem na ich liście głównych podejrzanych. Pewnie będę miał jeszcze z nimi do czynienia... A czy z tobą się kontaktowali, Akashi-kun?  
–    Owszem, ale w innej sprawie – odpowiedział.- W apartamentowcu, w którym mieszkam, ktoś zabił mojego sąsiada, znanego i szanowanego psychologa.  
–    Naprawdę?- Kuroko spojrzał na niego z przerażeniem.- Nie macie tam ochroniarza? A kamery? Zarejestrowały coś?  
–    Do tej pory ochroniarz wydawał się być niepotrzebny – powiedział Akashi.- Wystarczał system zabezpieczeń w budynku jednak, jak się okazało, był ktoś, kto potrafił go złamać. Z tego, co mi wiadomo, kamera uchwyciła twarz sprawcy, jednak mimo to policja przepytywała mieszkańców apartamentowca.  
–    A kto by chciał zabić własnego sąsiada?- mruknął Kuroko, kręcąc w niedowierzaniu głową.  
–    Właśnie – przytaknął Akashi, starając się nie okazać rozbawienia. Z chęcią opowiedziałby Kuroko ze szczegółami, jak zamordował Ootoriego.   
–    Nigdzie już nie jest bezpiecznie – westchnął ciężko Tetsuya.   
–    Myślę, że to wyjątkowe sytuacje – rzekł Seijuurou.- Bądź co bądź, Japonia ma bardzo niski wskaźnik przestępczości.  
–    Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę, ale pracując przy boku yakuzy nie czuję się zbyt komfortowo.- Kuroko spojrzał na niego znacząco.  
–    Haizaki ci grozi, ale niepokoi w jakiś sposób?- zapytał Seijuurou, obserwując bacznie jego reakcję.  
–    Nie, właściwie to póki co jest całkiem w porządku.- Błękitnowłosy wzruszył ramionami.- Haizaki-san w ogóle się nie pojawia, rządzi tylko Hanamiya-san, a z nim, choć niezbyt potrafi okazać szacunek pracownikom, da się wytrzymać.   
–    Mam nadzieję, że wkrótce będziesz miał okazję zmienić pracę na coś pewniejszego i bezpieczniejszego. Wiem, że zabrzmię jak typowy rodzic, ale powinieneś unikać kłopotów.  
–    Od pół roku staram się to robić.- Kuroko zaśmiał się gorzko.- Eh... no a co to za film, na który idziemy? Skoro już jesteśmy przed salą, możesz mi w końcu zdradzić tę tajemnicę, prawda?  
    Akashi uśmiechnął się do niego lekko i skinął głową.  
–    To adaptacja kryminału, który niedawno mi polecałeś – powiedział.- Premiera była ponad tydzień temu, więc świetnie nam się trafiło. Poza tym filmem nie natrafiłem na nic ciekawego w repertuarze kin.   
–    Rozumiem.- Tetsuya wyjrzał ponad ramię Akashiego.- To chyba nasza sala. Idziemy?  
    Seijuurou obrócił głowę i dostrzegł jednego z pracowników kina, który odsunął taśmę przy sali numer sześć i zaczął przyjmować bilety kilkorga osób, które ustawiły się przed nim w kolejce. Seijuurou skinął Kuroko głową i obaj podnieśli się ze swoich miejsc, zabierając rzeczy, i również udali się w tamtym kierunku.   
    W sali nie było zbyt dużo ludzi. Na ponad sto miejsc, fotele zajęło może dwadzieścia osób łącznie, w tym większość usiadła tuż pod ekranem. Akashi wykupił miejsca na samej górze, sądząc, że to sprawa oczywista, jeżeli wraz z Kuroko chcieli mieć odrobinę prywatności. W ich rzędzie, a także w pięciu rzędach przed nimi, nie było absolutnie nikogo.   
    Seijuurou uśmiechnął się do siebie lekko, zadowolony. Odłożył płaszcz na miejsce obok, po swojej lewej stronie – miejsce po prawej zajął Kuroko, również odkładając swoją kurtkę na fotelu obok jego.   
–    Nie kupiliśmy popcornu, ani coli – zauważył Tetsuya.  
–    Mogę pójść, jeśli chcesz.- Akashi miał zamiar już wstać, jednak Kuroko powstrzymał go, stanowczo naciskając dłonią na jego klatkę piersiową.  
–    Ja pójdę. I tak chcę jeszcze skoczyć do toalety. Lubisz popcorn, Akashi-kun?  
–    Osobiście nie przepadam...  
–    Ja również.- Kuroko uśmiechnął się do niego.- Wezmę tylko colę. Dużą?  
–    Średnią. Pospiesz się, zaraz się zacznie.  
    Tetsuya nie odpowiedział, zamiast tego zaczął schodzić pospiesznie w dół po szerokich stopniach. Akashi śledził go wzrokiem, dopóki błękitne włosy nie zniknęły za ścianką. Mężczyzna oparł się wygodnie o oparcie swojego fotela, wzdychając cicho. W myślach odliczał czas, wciąż wpatrując się w miejsce, w którym zniknął Kuroko.   
    Po dwóch minutach zaczął z irytacją stukać palcami o podłokietnik. Nachodziła go dziwna myśl, że Kuroko uciekł, pozostawiając go samemu sobie. Miał świadomość, że dwie minuty to nie jest wystarczająca ilość czasu, by załatwić swoje potrzeby i kupić colę, jednak zaczynał żałować, że nie poszedł razem z Tetsuyą.  
    Błękitnowłosy pojawił się w momencie, gdy w sali zgasły już wszystkie światła. Akashi poprawił się na fotelu, mrużąc lekko oczy i szukając wzrokiem Kuroko. Tetsuya w końcu pojawił się obok niego, wręczając mu średniej wielkości kubek zimnej coli.  
–    Dziękuję – powiedział. Powstrzymał chęć zbesztania go, że tak długo to trwało.  
    Kuroko zajął miejsce i wsunął swoją colę do okrągłego otworu w podłokietniku. Rozsiadł się wygodnie i wpatrzył w ekran. Akashi obserwował go dyskretnie, od czasu do czasu zerkając na film.   
    Początek niesamowicie go nudził. Rozmowy, świąteczne piosenki, tłok w sklepie z zabawkami. Kuroko powoli popijał swoją colę, wyraźnie zaciekawiony fabułą. Kiedy po niemal piętnastu minutach na ekranie ukazał się w końcu obraz zmasakrowanych zwłok małej dziewczynki, Seijuurou uśmiechnął się dyskretnie. Odchrząknął cicho, spuszczając wzrok w obawie, że ukazanie szczegółów rozbawi go jeszcze bardziej. Reżyser nie zadbał o odpowiednie widoki – dziewczynka była zbyt mało blada jak na tak wielką utratę krwi, a sama krew rozlana wokół układała się w niemożliwych kształtach.   
–    Lepiej pominąć tę scenę – usłyszał szept Kuroko.  
    Spojrzał na niego, w słabym świetle migającego ekranu dostrzegając jego uśmiech. Tetsuya najwyraźniej źle zinterpretował jego zachowanie, sądząc, że Akashi brzydzi się widoku zmasakrowanych dziecięcych zwłok.   
–    W książce dziewczynka miała cztery lata, prawda?- zapytał cicho Seijuurou.- Tutaj wygląda na więcej.  
–    Twórcy pewnie nie chcieli przerażać ludzi do tego stopnia – mruknął Kuroko, obracając się nieco w jego stronę i opierając głowę o oparcie fotela.- Poza tym główny bohater nie był taki stary.  
    Akashi uśmiechnął się do niego delikatnie, również układając wygodnie głowę. Przez dłuższą chwilę patrzyli na siebie, nawet jeśli nie byli w stanie dokładnie dostrzec swych twarzy w słabym świetle. Seijuurou powoli przesunął dłoń na ich wspólny podłokietnik i dotknął chłodnych palców Kuroko. Zamknął je w uścisku, powoli gładząc kciukiem.  
    Film upływał im w niezwykle wolnym tempie. Nachyleni ku sobie od czasu do czasu komentowali akcję, odnajdywali szczegóły różniące się od tych w oryginalnej powieści. Wciąż trzymali się za ręce, popijali colę, w nudniejszych dla nich momentach spoglądali na siebie.   
–    Kuroko?- mruknął cicho Akashi pod koniec filmu, kiedy główny bohater więził swą żonę i siostrę na strychu.  
–    Hmm?- Tetsuya obrócił ku niemu głowę.  
–    Wybacz, że mówię o tym w trakcie filmu, ale... Myślałeś może o umawianiu się ze mną na poważnie? Tak jak dzisiaj. Oczywiście, nie moglibyśmy robić tego jak inne pary heteroseksualne, ale byłbym rad, gdybyś od czasu do czasu spotkał się ze mną na gruncie prywatnym, na przykład na kolacji czy właśnie w kinie.   
–    Mówiąc „poważnie”, masz na myśli taki „zamknięty” związek?- zapytał cicho Kuroko.  
–    Tak, chyba tak. Zależy, co dokładnie przez to rozumiesz.  
–    Cóż.- Tetsuya westchnął cicho.- Nie ukrywam, że wolałbym się nad tym zastanowić. Umawianie się na poważnie to już pewne zobowiązania. Nie twierdzę, że skakałbym z kwiatka na kwiatek, będąc z tobą, ale... Związek oznacza dzielenie się swoimi problemami i troskami, wspieranie się nawzajem. Opiera się na zaufaniu i wierności... Potrzebuję trochę czasu, Akashi-kun. Zrozum, po prostu chcę wiedzieć na jakim gruncie stoję. Nie osądzam cię o nic, ani nie oceniam, ale jeśli chcesz się ze mną tylko przespać...- umilkł znacząco.   
    Seijuurou nie odpowiadał przez dłuższą chwilę, w zamyśleniu powoli gładząc kciukiem wierzch dłoni Kuroko. Wpatrywał się w ich złączone dłonie, w myślach powtarzając usłyszane słowa.  
–    Rozumiem – powiedział cicho.- Również dam sobie trochę czasu, by dokładnie to przemyśleć. Ale chcę byś wiedział, że nie zależy mi tylko na seksie. Mam nadzieję, że tobie też nie.  
–    Nie – odparł, uśmiechając się do czerwonowłosego.  
    Seijuurou odwzajemnił ten drobny gest. Otwarł usta, chcąc powiedzieć coś jeszcze, jednak niemal od razu zrezygnował. Po chwili namysłu wychylił się odrobinę ze swojego fotela i pocałował Tetsuyę. Błękitnowłosy przymknął z rozkoszą oczy, leniwie odwzajemniając pieszczotę. Wsunął dłoń w miękkie, czerwone włosy Akashiego, ostrożnie przyciągając go do siebie.   
    Kiedy dwadzieścia minut później wychodzili z kina, żaden z nich nie znał zakończenia filmu.  
  
  



	27. Chapter 27

    Nadszedł grudzień. Choć w teorii oznaczało to coraz niższe temperatury i panujące w Tokio mrozy, tego dnia słońce świeciło dość mocno, ogrzewając promieniami mieszkańców stolicy, jak zawsze tłumnie zalewających miasto. Wszyscy spieszyli się czy to do pracy czy w pilnych prywatnych sprawach, a wśród nich znajdował się również Kuroko Tetsuya.  
    Pierwszy raz w swoim życiu zaspał do pracy.  
    Co prawda spóźnił się jedynie o piętnaście minut, ale mając na uwadze fakt, iż jego obecnym szefem był członek yakuzy, błękitnowłosy był przerażony myślami o tym, jaka kara będzie czekać go za to przewinienie. Modlił się w duchu, by jakimś cudem Hanamiya Makoto przeoczył lub chociaż zlekceważył to.  
–    Nigdy nie sądziłem, że kiedykolwiek spróbujesz popełnić samobójstwo – przywitał go tymi słowami Takao, kręcąc z powagą głową. Stał przy swojej szafce w szatni, do której właśnie wbiegł Kuroko.  
–    Zaspałem – westchnął ze zrezygnowaniem Tetsuya.- Myślisz, że...?  
–    Myślę, że masz niewiarygodne szczęście, że Hanamiya musiał na chwilę wyjść – powiedział Kazunari.- A teraz przebieraj się szybko i chodź do sali, zanim wróci, bo naprawdę boję się pomyśleć, co ten człowiek zrobi ci za to, żeś się spóźnił.  
    Kuroko zmarszczył lekko brwi, odprowadzając przyjaciela wzrokiem. Zachowanie Kazuneriego nieco go zdziwiło, wyglądało na to, że mężczyzna nie miał humoru. Tetsuya zdążył poznać go już całkiem dobrze i wiedział, że kiedy Takao staje się do tego stopnia poważny, że nawet żaden żart nie jest w stanie wywołać na jego twarzy uśmiechu, oznacza to, że naprawdę jest w kiepskim humorze.  
–    Dzień dobry, Mayuzumi-kun – mruknął Tetsuya do szarowłosego mężczyzny, który właśnie składał swoją koszulę.  
–    Dzień dobry, Kuroko – odparł tamten dość chłodno. W jego przypadku było to jednak zupełnie zwyczajnym zachowaniem.  
–    Jak ci się udało wolne?- zagadnął Kuroko, wyciągając ze swojej szafki pracowniczy strój. Zdjął kurtkę, a następnie zaczął ściągać sweter.  
–    Pozałatwiałem sprawy, trochę się poleniłem, trochę ponudziłem...- odpowiedział Chihiro, z wolna kładąc do swojej szafki ułożone w schludną kostkę ubrania.- Byłem też u ciebie z małą niespodzianką, ale otworzyła mi jakaś półnaga narkomanka.   
–    Eh?- Tetsuya spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem, jednak szybko uzmysłowił sobie, że przecież nie poinformował Mayuzumiego o swojej przeprowadzce.- No tak, nic nie wiesz... Szkoda tracić czasu na szczegóły dlatego, skracając wydarzenia ostatnich dni, powiem ci jedynie, że Furuichi wyrzucił mnie z mieszkania. Teraz mieszkam z Ogiwarą-kun. Pamiętasz go? Kiedyś was ze sobą poznałem.  
–    Nie pamiętam.- Chihiro wzruszył beznamiętnie ramionami.- Mogłeś dać mi znać. Od czego masz telefon?  
    Kuroko zdjął swoje dżinsy i, składając je, spojrzał ze spokojem na Mayuzumiego.  
–    Miałem sporo na głowie, nie bardzo myślałem o informowaniu moich znajomych o nagłej przeprowadzce – powiedział.  
–    No cóż, mniejsza o to.- Chihiro zamknął szafkę i odwrócił się do Tetsuyi, nonszalancko opierając biodro o drzwiczki.- Skoro uwolniłeś się od natrętnego i nieprzyjemnego właściciela bloku, i teraz mieszkasz w przytulnym mieszkanku z kolegą, to może jakoś to uczcimy? Możesz wpaść do mnie dziś wieczorem – mruknął, powoli przesuwając dłonią po biodrze Kuroko.  
    Tetsuya rozchylił usta, a potem zamknął je szybko i odsunął się, nieco zmieszany. Odchrząknął, zakładając czarne spodnie.  
–    Mayuzumi-kun, myślę, że rzeczywiście powinniśmy się spotkać, ale po to, by poważnie porozmawiać.  
–    Co, jesteś w ciąży?- westchnął ciężko Chihiro, cofając dłoń. Był wyraźnie niezadowolony i poirytowany tym, że Kuroko go odtrącił. Tetsuya postanowił zignorować jego kąśliwy ton.  
–    Chodzi o nas – wyjaśnił, ubierając białą koszulę i zapinając ją pospiesznie.  
–    Oh.- Mayuzumi wyprostował się nieco, jego mięśnie napięły się lekko. Zacisnął usta, wbijając pozornie beznamiętny wzrok w błękitnowłosego.- No, śmiało. Wyduś to z siebie.  
–    To nie jest ani czas, ani miejsce na...  
–    Miejmy to z głowy.- Chihiro nie miał zamiaru dać za wygraną.  
    Kuroko spojrzał na niego z rezygnacją. Sięgnął po zapaskę i przewiązał ją w biodrach, nim w końcu odwrócił się do niego i odezwał rzeczowym tonem, choć nie zabrakło w nim też odrobiny emocji – bądź co bądź Mayzumi nie był dla niego nikim obojętnym:  
–    Będziemy musieli przerwać nasz romans.  
–    Bo?- rzucił jakby od niechcenia. Wyglądało na to, że spodziewał się zerwania, jednak bardziej interesowały go powody.   
–    Jakby to...- Tetsuya zagryzł lekko wargę, zamykając swoją szafkę.- Ja i Akashi-kun trochę się do siebie zbliżyliśmy. Prawdopodobnie zaczniemy się ze sobą umawiać. Nie ukrywam, że coś może z tego wyjść.  
–    Ah.- Chihiro skinął głową i uśmiechnął się drwiąco.- Przerzucasz się na bogaczy?  
–    Nie patrz na to w ten sposób, proszę – mruknął Kuroko.- Nie twierdzę, że kocham Akashiego-kun, ani że jestem w nim wielce zakochany... Nie zależy mi wcale na jego pieniądzach, nie chcę ich. Po prostu... Akashi-kun stał się dla mnie kimś ważnym, dużo nas łączy. Szanuję go i doceniam to, co dla mnie zrobił. Zbliżyliśmy się do siebie.- Wzruszył lekko ramionami, choć zdawał sobie sprawę, że powody, którymi się kierował, raczej nie usatysfakcjonują Chihiro.  
    Kolejne słowa jego byłego kochanka utwierdziły go w tym przekonaniu, dając niemal fizycznie odczuć ich sens:  
–    Więc sypiasz z każdym, kto coś dla ciebie zrobił, tak?- spytał wzgardliwie Chihiro.- Z Akashim, bo uratował ci życie, a z Kise, bo załatwił dyplom baristy. Gencie też dawałeś dupy za mieszkanie i pracę.  
–    Genta to co innego...!- wydusił Kuroko, patrząc na niego z niedowierzaniem. Nie mógł pojąć, jak Chihiro mógł powiedzieć coś tak podłego. Miał prawo być zły na niego, miał prawdo czuć się rozczarowany... ale ubieranie w tak ostre słowa swojego rozgoryczenia nie było na miejscu.- Jak możesz tak o mnie mówić...? Przecież wiesz, że wcale taki nie jestem!  
–    Takie stwierdzanie samo nasuwa się na myśl, nie uważasz?- Szarowłosy wzruszył obojętnie ramionami.- Co, mylę się? Przedstawiłem ci prawdziwe fakty, nic więcej.  
–    Nie wiem dlaczego myślisz w taki sposób – powiedział Tetsuya, czując narastającą złość.- Ale zważ na to, że ty jakoś nic dla mnie nie zrobiłeś, a jednak byliśmy ze sobą.   
–    Robiłem dla ciebie więcej, niż ci się wydaje – wycedził Mayuzumi, jego oczy zabłysły niebezpiecznie.  
    Kuroko już otwierał usta, by coś odpowiedzieć, jednak w tym samym momencie do szatni wszedł Takao. Spojrzał na nich dość niepewnie, a potem westchnął lekko i zwrócił się do swojego przyjaciela:  
–    Tetsu, Hanamiya wrócił i wzywa cię do siebie.  
–    Jasne, już idę – mruknął Kuroko, z rezygnacją śledząc wzrokiem Chihiro, który bez słowa wyszedł z szatni i udał się do sali restauracyjnej.  
–    Zerwałeś z nim?- raczej stwierdził niż zapytał Kazunari.  
–    Aż tak to widać?- westchnął błękitnowłosy.  
–    To było do przewidzenia.- Takao wzruszył ramionami, a potem zerknął na korytarz, upewniając się, że nikogo na nim nie ma, po czym nachylił się nad Tetsuyą i powiedział ciszej:- Uważam, że powinieneś był to zrobić już dawno temu, Tetsu. Mayuzumi to kryminalista, sprowadziłby na ciebie jeszcze więcej kłopotów niż masz teraz na głowie. Nie chciałem ci tego mówić wcześniej, bo nie mam prawa cię pouczać, ale... nie powinieneś romansować z kimś takim.   
–    Teraz już i tak jest za późno. Nie rób takiej miny, Takao-kun. Wiem, że Mayuzumi-kun potrafi być agresywny. Wiem również, że należy do tego samego świata, co Hanamiya i Haizaki... ale znam go trochę. Nie musisz się obawiać, on mi nie zrobi krzywdy.  
–    Nie zrobi, tak?- Kazunari spojrzał na niego z powątpiewaniem.- Wiesz, jak skończył jego były chłopak, kiedy tamten z nim zerwał. A jeśli nie, mogę dać ci jego adres i sam gościa zapytasz, ale obawiam się, że sporo się nakopiesz, zanim będziesz mógł grzecznie zapukać do wieka jego trumny.  
–    Został uniewinniony – szepnął Tetsuya.  
–    A ty wierzysz, że jest niewinny?- Takao spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem.- Tetsuya, otwórz oczy, do cholery! Wyszedł z pierdla, bo ma znajomości! Może nie przyjaźnimy się zbyt długo, ale poznałem cię i polubiłem do tego stopnia, że nie chciałbym w tak młodym wieku odwiedzać cię na cmentarzu. Dlatego proszę cię, Tetsuya, unikaj go. Nie łaź nigdzie sam nocą i nie wpuszczaj go do mieszkania. I miej też oko na swojego przyjaciela, Ogiwarę – dodał po chwili.- Co dwa życia to nie jedno, co nie?   
    To powiedziawszy, Kazunari odwrócił się i udał korytarzem ku sali restauracyjnej. Tetsuya stał przez chwilę dość niepewnie w przejściu między korytarzem a szatnią, niezbyt zdecydowany. Słowa Takao dawały mu do myślenia, jednak jednocześnie świadomość tego, że Mayuzumi w gruncie rzeczy potrafi być sympatyczny i troskliwy nie pozwalała, by Kuroko w jednej chwili zaczął obawiać się o własne życie.   
    W końcu, przypominając sobie, że czeka na niego Hanamiya, błękitnowłosy westchnął ciężko i udał się do jego gabinetu.   
    Makoto siedział za biurkiem dosłownie zawalonym stertami papierów. Mimo, że Kuroko przed momentem wyraźnie usłyszał polecenie „wejść”, stał niepewnie przy drzwiach, nie chcąc mu przeszkadzać. Hanamiya jednak zerknął na niego znad dokumentów, które właśnie czytał i machnął dłonią w kierunku stojącego naprzeciwko krzesła.  
–    Siadaj – polecił.  
    Tetsuya usiadł posłusznie, nie rozsiadał się jednak zbyt wygodnie. Wiedział już z doświadczenia, że w obecności Hanamiyi nie można się rozluźniać.   
    Chwilę czekał, aż jego szef przejrzy kilka pozostałych kartek trzymanych w dłoniach. Kiedy skończył, ułożył je w schludny stosik i odsunął na bok, zbierając z blatu kilkanaście kolejnych.  
–    Jak się sprawy mają?- zapytał Makoto, sięgając po kubek kawy, którego wcześniej Tetsuya nie zauważył.  
–    Zależy, co pan ma na myśli – odparł Kuroko, ostrożnie ważąc słowa.   
–    Twoją rozmowę z Akashim – mruknął jakby od niechcenia.- Tę, o której mówiliśmy jakiś czas temu.  
–    Uhm...- Tetsuya przełknął nerwowo ślinę.- Nie mam żadnego wpływu na decyzję Akashiego-kun. Myślę, że sam zadecyduje, czy podpisze z wami umowę, czy też nie. Sam nie znam się za bardzo na tych sprawach, a Akashi-kun...- Kuroko przerwał, kiedy Makoto niespodziewanie wywrócił oczami i machnął lekceważąco ręką.  
–    Nie o to mi chodzi – warknął, poirytowany.- Pytam, w jaki sposób przekonałeś Akashiego do układów z Hiroshim Yamazaki.   
–    Przykro mi, ale nie mam pojęcia kim jest Hiroshi Yamazaki.  
    Hanamiya przerwał czytanie dokumentów, odrzucił je na biurko i oparł się wygodnie o oparcie swojego krzesła, wbijając wzrok w siedzącego przed nim Kuroko. W jego ciemnych oczach widać było złość i irytację, lecz oprócz tego coś w rodzaju drobnych iskierek pogardy, a nawet rozbawienia.  
–    Jakiś czas temu do Shougo zadzwonił Hiroshi Yamazaki z propozycją współpracy. Yamazaki prowadzi firmę podobną do Akashiego, co prawda posiada mniej rozpoznawalne marki niż jego, lecz jeśli chodzi o pozycję na rynku, ich ugruntowanie i poziom są podobne. Hiroshi jest gorszy od Akashiego, ale jednak wciąż bardzo użyteczny, dlatego Shougo był zadowolony z jego telefonu i dość ochoczo zgodził się na rozmowę na temat współpracy.  
–    Rozumiem – bąknął Kuroko, nie wiedząc co innego mógłby powiedzieć.- To chyba... dobrze.  
–    Tak, dobrze.- Hanamiya wzruszył obojętnie ramionami.- Muszę ci pogratulować, bardzo sprawnie i dyskretnie spławiłeś Haizakiego.  
–    Proszę?- Tetsuya osłupiał.- Ja... ja nie...- Jednak Makoto znów przerwał mu, machnąwszy dłonią.  
–    Wierz mi, mam głęboko w dupie w jaki sposób traktujesz Haizakiego, czy próbujesz przeszkodzić mu w planach, czy go wesprzeć. Wcześniej może i bym jakoś na to zareagował, ale teraz mam wyjebane.   
–    Hanamiya-san, obawiam się, że ja...  
–    Słuchaj, Kuroko.- Makoto przysunął swoje krzesło do biurka i oparł złączone dłonie na blacie.- Nie darzysz szczególną sympatią ani Haizakiego, ani mnie. I ty też chuj mnie obchodzisz, więc nie musimy udawać, że się lubimy. Jedyne, co nas może łączyć, to interesy, a w tym przypadku praca, jaką wykonujesz dla mnie w mojej restauracji. Oraz – dodał, kładąc wyraźny nacisk na to słowo.- sprawa dotycząca współpracy z Akashim. Może zdziwi cię to, co teraz powiem, ale dobrze się spisałeś, Kuroko. Twoja tajna misja dobiegła końca i możesz się spodziewać za to małej premii.  
–    Premii?- Kuroko nie był w stanie powstrzymać zdziwienia i uniósł wysoko brwi.- Przepraszam, Hanamiya-san, ale... zupełnie nic z tego nie rozumiem.  
–    Bo nie musisz rozumieć – odparł Makoto, krzywiąc się lekko.- Zleciłem ci namówienie Akashiego na współpracę z Haizakim, ponieważ Shougo mi kazał. Ale sam osobiście nie uważam, by kontrakt z tym gościem był dobrym pomysłem. Haizakiemu chodzi przede wszystkim o jego własne interesy, dlatego z całą pewnością spróbowałby manipulować Akashim. Wiem doskonale, że ten koleś nie da sobie wsadzić chuja w dupę i gdy tylko wywąchałby, że Shougo próbuje go omamić, puściłby naszą firmę z dymem i koniec wymarzonego interesu. Dlatego fakt, że załatwiłeś nam umowę z Yamazakim, ma ogromne znaczenie. Tego typa da się łatwo zmanipulować i pokierować nim.  
–    To nie moja zasługa...- zaczął niepewnie Kuroko.  
–    Przestać pierdolić, bo to i tak nie ma już znaczenia.- Hanamiya znów chwycił za plik dokumentów.- Twoje zadanie zostało wykonane i już nie musisz dawać dupy Akashiemu, żeby namówić go na współpracę z nami. Właściwie to wolałbym, żebyś trzymał swojego kochasia z dala od Shougo. A teraz wracaj do pracy.  
–    Tak jest – mruknął Tetsuya, wciąż nieco oszołomiony słowami swojego szefa.  
    Wstał z krzesła i pożegnał się cicho, wychodząc. W głowie miał zupełny mętlik, nie był pewien, co ma sobie o tym wszystkim myśleć. O co w ogóle chodziło Hanamiyi? Wydawał się być zadowolony z faktu, że Akashi nie podejmie współpracy z Haizakim, z drugiej zaś strony wciąż wypowiadał się czy to z irytacją czy ze złością, toteż Kuroko miał wrażenie, że Makoto jest na niego zły, a wręcz wkurzony.   
    Ostatecznie nie miał pojęcia, czy to źle, czy dobrze, że Akashi polecił Haizakiego znajomemu, za którym rzekomo nie przepadał.  
–    Jestem – poinformował stojącego za barem Takao, który przygotowywał właśnie kawę z ekspresu.  
–    Chodziło o spóźnienie?  
–    Nie, to... to coś innego – westchnął Kuroko, a widząc baczne spojrzenie przyjaciela, uśmiechnął się przepraszająco.- Nie wolno mi o tym mówić...  
–    No dobra.- Kazunari wzruszył ramionami.- Ale nie zwolnił cię, tak?  
–    Nie, nie zwolnił.  
–    Tyle dobrze – mruknął, po czym wskazał ruchem jeden ze stolików stojących w strefie, którą obsługiwał Kuroko.- Zamierzasz coś z tym zrobić?  
    Tetsuya odwrócił się z przekonaniem, że Tako chodzi po prostu o klientów, których on, Kuroko, powinien obsłużyć w swojej strefie. Jednak wystarczyło krótkie spojrzenie na jeden ze stolików, by zrozumiał, że Kazunari mówił o czymś zupełnie innym. Serce Tetsuyi zamarło w ciągu sekundy.  
–    Co on tam robi?- zapytał z przestrachem.  
–    Jego zapytaj – mruknął Takao.- I to lepiej jak najszybciej. Mayuzumi uparł się, że zrobi dla niego kawę, chociaż Akashi wyraźnie podkreślał, że woli twoją. Lepiej będzie jak...  
    Takao urwał raptownie, Tetsuya dobrze wiedział dlaczego – obaj patrzyli teraz jak Mayuzumi, stojący przy stoliku Akashiego, odkłada filiżankę z kawą na blacie i trąca ją dłonią. Seijuurou najwyraźniej dostrzegł ten ruch, ponieważ natychmiast zerwał się ze swojego miejsca, by gorący napój nie ochlapał jego ciała.  
    Tetsuya po raz pierwszy dostrzegł złość na jego twarzy. Trwało to ledwie kilka sekund, ponieważ Akashi natychmiast opanował gniew i, zamknąwszy na moment oczy, westchnął ciężko. Kuroko nie zwlekał dłużej i natychmiast ruszył w ich stronę.  
–    Co tu się dzieje?- zapytał, starając się nie unosić zbytnio głosu. Wszyscy klienci restauracji wbijali teraz w ich trójkę zaciekawione spojrzenia.  
–    Nic – rzucił chłodno Mayuzumi, po czym zwrócił się do Akashiego.- Bardzo pana przepraszam, uchwyt filiżanki był trochę mokry.  
–    Nic się nie stało – odparł Akashi, wytrzymując spojrzenie jego szarych, zimnych oczu.- Zdarza się.  
–    A nie powinno, bo to moja strefa, Mayuzumi-kun – powiedział cicho Tetsuya, wyraźnie zdenerwowany.  
–    Byłeś u szefa, a ktoś musiał zająć się twoimi gośćmi – odparł spokojnie Chihiro, patrząc na niego tak samo chłodno jak na Seijuurou.- Moja strefa jest pusta, więc moim obowiązkiem było zająć się klientami.  
    Tetsuya nie odpowiedział, zacisnął jedynie usta. Nie mógł w żaden sposób odeprzeć argumentu Mayuzumiego, ponieważ mężczyzna ostatecznie postępował tak, jak powinien. Ale próba wylania gorącej kawy na Akashiego z całą pewnością nie była niezamierzona.   
–    Dziękuję, zajmę się resztą – powiedział, po czym zwrócił się do Akashiego.- Przepraszam, Akashi-kun. Przyniosę jakiś ręcznik...  
–    Nie trzeba.- Seijuurou pokręcił głową.- Zdążyłem wstać, więc nie mam poplamionych ubrań.  
–    Raz jeszcze przepraszam – odezwał się Chihiro, składając przed Akashim krótki ukłon. Odwrócił się na pięcie i, nie czekając nawet za odpowiedzią, odszedł za bar.  
–    Zechcesz usiąść przy innym stoliku...?- zapytał niepewnie Kuroko.  
    Akashi, który odprowadzał wzrokiem Mayuzumiego, bez słowa przeszedł do stolika dalej. Usiadł na miękkim fotelu, znów patrząc w kierunku baru. Najwyraźniej nie miał zamiaru się z tym kryć.  
–    Oczywiście, nie musisz płacić za drugą kawę, będzie na koszt firmy – zapewnił Kuroko. Przez chwilę przyglądał się Akashiemu, niepewien, czy ten w ogóle go słucha.- Uhm... to jaką kawę sobie życzysz, Akashi-kun?  
–    Co robisz jutro wieczorem?- zapytał niespodziewanie Seijuurou.  
–    Eh? N-nie mam żadnych planów...  
–    Masz ochotę na kolację? W zeszłym tygodniu mówiłeś, że chcesz wiedzieć na jakim gruncie stoisz. Moglibyśmy o tym porozmawiać.  
–    Uhm...- Kuroko rozejrzał się nerwowo, zaskoczony tą nagłą propozycją.  
–    Chyba się nie rozmyśliłeś?- Akashi wbił w niego uważne spojrzenie.  
–    Nie, skąd.- Tetsuya pokręcił pospiesznie głową. Wciąż był nieco zdziwiony zachowaniem Akashiego. Przez myśl przeszło mu, że Seijuurou domyśla się powodu zachowania Mayuzumiego. Ostatecznie przed tym biznesmenem nie dało się zbyt wiele ukryć.- Z przyjemnością pójdę z tobą na kolację...  
–    Dobrze.- Akashi skinął głową, zadowolony.- W takim razie przyjadę tu po ciebie jutro o dwudziestej.  
–    Oh – bąknął Kuroko, przestępując z nogi na nogę.- Właśnie miałem mówić ci, o której kończę pracę.  
    Akashi rozchylił lekko usta, patrząc na niego, a potem uśmiechnął się niemal niewinnie.   
–    Poproszę espresso – powiedział.  
    Kuroko odwzajemnił uśmiech, po czym skinął głową i oddalił się za bar. Po drodze minął Mayuzumiego, który kierował się z kilkoma ręcznikami w dłoniach w stronę ubrudzonego kawą stolika.   
    Tetsuya udał, że nie dostrzega jego pogardliwego uśmiechu.  
  



	28. Chapter 28

    Wczesny poranek był według Kuroko idealną porą na robienie zakupów. Choć Tetsuya nie przepadał za tłokiem, wprowadzając się do tak ogromnego miasta jak Tokio wiedział, na co powinien się przygotować. Mimo to starał się robić wszystko, by uniknąć tłumów – przede wszystkim nie jeździł metrem, a zakupy starał się robić w miejscach w miarę możliwości oddalonych od centrum, najlepiej w porannych godzinach.  
    Tego właśnie dnia, nim wybiła dziewiąta, Kuroko i Ogiwara wybrali się na wspólne zakupy, by wybrać dla Tetsuyi odpowiedni strój na wieczór. Kuroko zdawał sobie sprawę, że kolacja z Akashim nie będzie zwykłym spotkaniem, ani nawet zwyczajną randką. Pomyślał więc, by sprawić sobie stosowne ubranie bo, jak przewidywał, on i Seijuurou na pewno znajdą się w miejscu eleganckim i szykownym. Nawet jeśli nie będzie to pięciogwiazdkowa restauracja, Tetsuya pragnął dobrze prezentować się przy jego boku.  
–    Dziękuję, że wybrałeś się ze mną na te zakupy, Ogiwara-kun – westchnął Kuroko, przeglądając różnego rodzaju i koloru męskie koszule.- Kompletnie nie mam głowy do takich rzeczy, a nie chcę ubierać byle czego...  
–    Nie przejmuj się, przyjacielowi zawsze pomogę – zaśmiał się Shigehiro, również przebierając w rzeczach i prześlizgując po nich sprawnym spojrzeniem.- Bądź co bądź to nie taka zwyczajna randka! Znaczy, nie spodziewam się, że od razu poprosi cię o rękę, ale...  
–    Ciszej – syknął Tetsuya, rozglądając się nerwowo wokół. Na jego policzkach wykwitł delikatny rumieniec.- Oczywiście, że nie zrobi nic takiego! Będziemy po prostu rozmawiać o... o nas. O tym, co będzie dalej.   
–    Myślałeś już nad odpowiedzią?- Ogiwara spojrzał na niego z troską.- No wiesz, ten Akashi zdaje się myśleć o tobie na poważnie. Nie próbuję cię osądzić, ani wrzucić cię w ocean niepewności, ale... czy jesteś gotowy na nowy związek? Taki naprawdę poważny, nie jak z Mayuyu, czy jak tam mu było?  
–    Mayuzumi-kun – mruknął w zamyśleniu Tetsuya, dalej przeglądając ubrania.- Myślałem nad tym, Ogiwara-kun. Wierz mi, myślałem o tym bardzo dużo. I sądzę, że powinienem spróbować. Miałeś rację, mówiąc że nie warto tracić szansy. Dobrze dogaduję się z Akashim-kun. To dżentelmen, jest sympatyczny i wbrew pozorom całkiem zabawny. Nie uważam, by to była jakaś wielka miłość, ale... lubię go. I chcę spróbować. Jeśli się uda, to super, jeśli nie – trudno.- Kuroko wzruszył lekko ramionami.- Nie mogę przez cały czas stać w miejscu, prawda?  
–    Święte słowa – przytaknął Ogiwara, z zapałem kiwając głową.- Cieszę się, że podjąłeś taką decyzję. Będę cię wspierał z całych sił!  
    Tetsuya uśmiechnął się lekko. Ogromnie cieszył się z tego, że ma przy sobie tak wspaniałego, szczerego przyjaciela. Wiedział, że może mu ufać i zwierzać mu się ze wszystkiego, i nieważne co złego się działo, zawsze mógł liczyć na jego wsparcie i obecność.  
–    To czego szukamy?- zapytał Shgehiro, klasnąwszy w dłonie i tym samym zamykając temat. Teraz musieli zająć się ubiorem.  
–    Hmm... Myślę, że na garnitur mnie nie stać, poza tym wydaje mi się zbyt oficjalny.- Kuroko zamyślił się, powoli sunąc wzrokiem po sklepie.- Może poszukamy po prostu jakichś ładnych spodni, koszuli i swetra? Na pewno znajdziemy coś odpowiedniego.  
–    A może poprosimy ekspedientkę o pomoc?- zaproponował Ogiwara.- Musi się na tym znać, co nie?  
–    Niestety, nie ufam pracownikom sklepów – westchnął ciężko Kuroko.- Zawsze wciskają klientom to, co nie schodzi. Zaproponuje mi najohydniejsze komplety, jakie w życiu widzieliśmy, a mnie będzie trudno jej powiedzieć, żeby przestała to robić. Wolę sam znaleźć coś, co mi się spodoba. Mamy podobne gusta, Ogiwara-kun. Rozejrzyj się, proszę, a jeśli zauważysz coś godnego uwagi, po prostu daj mi znać.  
–    Hmm, no dobrze.- Ogiwara wzruszył lekko ramionami.- Postaram się jakoś ci doradzić. Pewnie trochę się denerwujesz, co? W końcu to już taka randka-randka.  
    Kuroko zmarszczył lekko brwi, chwilę zastanawiając się nad słowami przyjaciela. Przeszedł wolnym krokiem do kolejnego stojaka z ubraniami, znów zaczął przeglądać koszule.  
–    Tak, chyba tak – wymruczał w końcu.- Choć nie ukrywam, że jestem także dość podekscytowany. Pierwszy raz pójdę do restauracji na kolację z... mężczyzną.  
–    Wiesz no, zawsze musi być ten pierwszy raz, nie?- Ogiwara roześmiał się lekko.- O, zobacz tę koszulę! Jest ładna, a kolor pasuje do ciebie.  
    Shigehiro obrócił ku sobie błękitnowłosego i przyłożył do jego ciała jasnozieloną koszulę. Kuroko spojrzał na niego z lekką irytacją, a Ogiwara puścił do niego oko i odłożył wieszak na miejsce.  
–    Wybacz, próbuję rozładować atmosferę – wyjaśnił.  
–    Przecież nie jest napięta – zauważył Tetsuya, zaskoczony.   
–    No tak, ale widzę, że za dużo myślisz o tym spotkaniu.- Ogiwara spojrzał na niego z troską.- Już wczoraj się tak zachowywałeś, wiem, że prawie w ogóle...- Tetsuya, słysząc że Shigehiro nagle urwał raptownie w pół zdania, obrócił ku niemu głowę. W tym samym momencie jego przyjaciel spojrzał na niego i sapnął, uśmiechając się nerwowo.- O czym to ja...? Ah, tak... Denerwujesz się i...- Ogiwara rozejrzał się po sklepie nieco rozbieganym wzrokiem.- ...i wiem, że prawie w ogóle nie spałeś w nocy.- Odchrząknął głośno, szybko przesuwając wieszaki i raz po raz unosząc głowę.- Co myślisz o tej? Zwyczajna, bo biała, ale ma ładne mankiety.- Podał mu wieszak.  
–    Ogiwara-kun?- Kuroko zaczął się trochę niepokoić, widząc dziwne zachowanie przyjaciela.- Czy coś się stało?  
–    Hmm? Co? Nie, dlaczego?- Shigehiro uśmiechnął się do niego.- Nic się nie stało, ale muszę skoczyć do łazienki. Nacisnęło mnie, jak nie wiem... Wybacz, szukaj chwilę beze mnie. I przymierz tę białą, jest naprawdę spoko!  
    Nie czekając na jego odpowiedź, Ogiwara minął go pospiesznie, kierując się w stronę łazienek. Tetsuya chwilę odprowadzał go wzrokiem, wciąż czując niepewność i obawę, lecz ostatecznie wrócił do szukania ubrań. Nie omieszkał jednak wcześniej rozejrzeć się po sklepie. Reakcja Shigehiro sprawiła, że sam stał się czujny. Wywnioskował, że na jego zachowanie musiało mieć wpływ coś – bądź ktoś – co zobaczył. Niestety, choć Kuroko prześledził uważnie wzrokiem cały sklep, żadnego z klientów nie rozpoznał. Być może jednego z nich znał tylko Shigehiro.  
    Ekspedientka, która po chwili podeszła do Tetsuyi zapytała, czy może mu pomóc. Kuroko uśmiechnął się grzecznie i odmówił, kręcąc głową. Przeszedł do działu ze swetrami, zerkając ku łazience, by móc na czas dać Ogiwarze znak, gdzie teraz się znajduje. Jednak jego przyjaciel nie pojawiał się w drzwiach, nie widział go właściwie w ogóle. Westchnąwszy lekko, nie chcąc dłużej zwlekać, zabrał wybrane ubrania do szatni i zaczął je przymierzać.   
    Szybko się zdecydował. Spośród trzech koszul i dwóch par spodni wybrał po jednej sztuce, sweter wziął tylko jeden – elegancki, szary, z podwijanym wysokim kołnierzem ozdobionym ciemniejszymi guzikami. Od razu mu się spodobał i wiedział dobrze, że stanowi on doskonały wybór. Ceny wybranych przez niego ubrań przekraczały granicę dotychczasowych, które zwykł kupować, ale stwierdził, że ten jeden raz może pozwolić sobie na coś bardziej gustownego. Nim na powrót przebrał się i wyszedł z przebieralni, dokładnie obejrzał się w lustrze upewniając się, że ciuchy dobrze na nim leżą.  
    Tetsuya odwiesił pozostałe ubrania, te wybrane zaniósł do kasy. Podczas gdy ekspedientka nabijała ceny w kasie, Kuroko miał chwilę czasu, by znów rozejrzeć się za Ogiwarą, w końcu powinien już dawno wyjść z łazienki.  
–    Dziękujemy i zapraszamy ponownie! - powiedziała kasjerka, podając mu torbę z zakupami i uśmiechając się niechętnie.  
–    Dziękuję.  
    Ledwie Kuroko odebrał torbę i odwrócił się, by skierować krok ku łazienkom, kiedy nagle drzwi sklepu otworzyły się, wprawiając w ruch wiszący nad nimi dzwoneczek. Ku zaskoczeniu Tetsuyi, do środka wszedł właśnie Shigehiro.  
–    I jak, wybrałeś już?- zapytał jak gdyby nigdy nic.  
    Tetsuya uniósł dłonie w pytającym geście.  
–    Musiałeś iść do łazienki w innym sklepie?- zapytał.  
–    Co?- Ogiwara wytrzeszczył na niego oczy, jednak po chwili zrozumiał, o czym mówi błękitnowłosy.- Ah, nie, nie! Zobaczyłem mojego znajomego na zewnątrz, i tak jakoś odruchowo wyszedłem się przywitać. Przepraszam, pewnie myślałeś, że uciekłem, co?   
–    No... nie ukrywam, że twoje zachowanie było trochę dziwne – mruknął Tetsuya.  
–    Wybacz, to pewnie z przyzwyczajenia.- Ogiwara wzruszył lekko ramionami, przybierając niewinną minkę.- Chiyo zawsze godzinami oglądała ubrania, więc szukałem sobie zajęć, no a kiedy zobaczyłem na zewnątrz mojego kumpla, jakoś tak... Przepraszam.  
–    W porządku, nie przepraszaj. Nic się przecież nie stało, trochę mnie tylko... zaskoczyłeś. Nieważne. Kupiłem już ubrania, chcesz zobaczyć?  
–    Hmm, proponuję skoczyć po jakiś szybki chiński kubek, zrobić domowe zakupy i w domu mi pokażesz, co? Od razu się przebierzesz, to zobaczę, jak na tobie leżą.  
–    Jasne, dobrze.- Tetsuya pokiwał głową.- Musimy się tylko uwinąć w ciągu dwóch godzin. Nigdy więcej nie chcę spóźnić się do pracy...   
    Ogiwara zaśmiał się lekko, po czym odwrócił się od Kuroko i otworzył przed nim drzwi. Kiedy Tetsuya wyszedł na ulicę, Shigehiro raz jeszcze rozejrzał się szybko po pomieszczeniu, po czym również opuścił sklep. Posławszy przyjacielowi radosny uśmiech, razem udali się w kierunku centrum handlowego. 

  
***

  
    Akashi cieszył się, że nie wybrał jednak pięciogwiazdkowej restauracji.  
    Po swoim niewielkim „starciu” z niejakim Mayuzumim Chihiro, pracownikiem Yokozuny i najprawdopodobniej byłym kochankiem Kuroko, Seijuurou miał ochotę zaimponować Tetsuyi. Sporo czasu spędził na obmyślaniu gdzie powinien go zabrać, by poczuł się odpowiednio wyróżniony. Szybko jednak zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że pieniądze nie grają dla niego żadnej roli i w ten sposób na pewno nie wywrze na nim dobrego wrażenia.   
    Przy okazji zrozumiał także, że opuścił się w „nauce”. Do tej pory nie wiedział, że Kuroko romansuje z kimś. Do tego dochodziły także wcześniejsze fakty, jak choćby jego relacje z Furuichim, którym zresztą miał zamiar zająć się w najbliższym czasie, podobnie jak Mayuzumim. Seijuurou rozumiał, że zaniedbał swoich obowiązków, przestał poszukiwać informacji i przez to umykały mu bardzo ważne szczegóły, wiedział stanowczo za mało.  
    Musiał zająć się swoją listą rzeczy do posprzątania. Nie mógł przecież pozwolić na bałagan zarówno w swoim życiu, jak i w Tetsuyi. Zaczynał już powoli planować. Furuichi zasłużył na karę za wyrzucenie Kuroko z mieszkania, Seijuurou miał już przed oczami jej wizję – czasem korzystał z opuszczonego przed laty lotniska, przywiązywał tam swoją ofiarę do samochodu i rozpędzał się, ciągnąc za sobą nieszczęśnika po asfaltowych liniach startowych. Oczami wyobraźni widział i słyszał wrzeszczącego Furuichiego, którego olbrzymi brzuch zaczyna pękać pod wpływem otarć i silnych uderzeń, krew i wnętrzności pozostawiają za sobą ciemny szlak skąpany w delikatnym świetle księżyca, ciało powoli przybiera postać zmasakrowanego kawałka surowego mięsa...  
–    ...bardzo raz jeszcze.  
    Wyrwany z zamyślenia, Akashi zamrugał kilkukrotnie, odchrząknął cicho i wyprostował się nieco na krześle. Zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że od dłuższego czasu wpatruje się w siedzącego naprzeciwko Kuroko.   
–    Dobrze wyglądasz – powiedział, posyłając mu lekki, choć krótki uśmiech.  
–    Dziękuję – odparł Tetsuya, nieco speszony.  
    Akashi pogratulował sobie w duchu wyboru lokalu. Z zachowania Kuroko wnioskował, że chociaż znajdowali się w niekategoryzowanej restauracji, błękitnowłosy z pewnością zauważył, że jej klientami są głównie wysocy rangą pracownicy umysłowi, tacy jak handlarze, biznesmeni, czy nawet politycy. Czuł się wśród nich nieco niekomfortowo, choć zupełnie niepotrzebnie – prezentował się nad wyraz elegancko w gustownych ciemnych spodniach, białej koszuli i szarym swetrze. Seijuurou, który na tę okazję założył garnitur, czuł się niemal monotonnie.  
–    Dość długo się we mnie wpatrywałeś – wymamrotał Kuroko, unosząc kieliszek z winem do ust. Nie patrzył na Akashiego.- Zastanawiałem się, czy karcisz mnie w duchu za to, że nie założyłem garnituru.  
–    Hm.- Akashi pozwolił sobie na nieco szerszy uśmiech. To, o czym myślał, wolał zachować dla siebie. Lecz prawdą było, że w tym momencie był zachwycony wyglądem Tetsuyi.- Być może zabrzmi to nieodpowiednio, ale nie wyobrażam sobie ciebie w garniturze.- Upił łyk wina ze swojego kieliszka.- Lubię twoją naturalność.  
–    Cieszy  mnie to.- Kuroko uśmiechnął się nieco słabo.- Przed chwilą pytałem, jak ci minął dzień, ale chyba ci to umknęło...  
–    Doskonale – odparł, unosząc delikatnie jedną brew.- Spotkałem się ze starym przyjacielem, z którym kiedyś współpracowałem, być może odnowimy dawną znajomość, bo znów wraca na stanowisko dyrektora w firmie, które na pewien czas powierzył swojemu synowi. Bardzo mnie to cieszy, ponieważ był on trochę... niekompetentny – dokończył gładko.- Źle się z nim pracowało, chciał wyczyścić nieco mój budżet. Dlatego w zeszłym roku zerwałem umowę. No a co u ciebie? Nowy szef daje się we znaki?  
–    Właściwie to wygląda na to, że dał mi spokój.- Kuroko wzruszył lekko ramionami.- Rozmawiałem z nim wczoraj i podziękował mi za to, że namówiłeś swojego znajomego do współpracy z Haizakim. Hanamiya twierdzi, że on próbowałby tobą manipulować, a ty po odkryciu tego od razu zrównałbyś jego firmę z ziemią.  
–    Bez wątpienia – odparł beznamiętnie Seijuurou, również wzruszając ramionami.- Nie lubię, kiedy ludzie próbują narzucać mi się i wpływać siłą na moją wolę. Gdyby Haizaki posiadał firmę potężniejszą od mojej, to być może jeszcze bym to rozumiał, ale manipulowanie innymi powinno się zostawić silniejszym a, na jego nieszczęście, w tym przypadku to ja jestem tym silnym.   
–    I dobrze – westchnął Tetsuya.- Naprawdę wolałbym, żebyśmy wszyscy go unikali.   
–    A co poza tym?- Akashi nie próbował w sposób dyskretny przejść do tematu, o którym myślał przez większość czasu. Chciał jak najszybciej wyjaśnić sprawę z Mayuzumim.  
–    Właściwie to nic ciekawego – mruknął Kuroko.   
–    Jak się miewa twój przyjaciel?  
–    Hmm?- Tetsuya spojrzał na niego pytająco, jednak widząc znaczące spojrzenie Akashiego, od razu zrozumiał.- Oh, właśnie! Tak mi za niego przykro, Akashi-kun! Nie mam pojęcia co w niego wstąpiło, naprawdę...  
–    To twój były?- Seijuurou nie miał zamiaru owijać w bawełnę.  
–    Tak – przyznał niechętnie Tetsuya.- Można tak powiedzieć... Mówił ci coś wczoraj, kiedy prawie cię oblał?  
    Akashi spuścił na moment wzrok, wbijając go w blat stolika. Oparłszy dłoń o podłokietnik krzesła, z wolna wystukiwał nieznany, powolny rytm. Znów spojrzał na Kuroko, jednak w dalszym ciągu milczał.  
–    Powiedzmy, że... - zaczął Kuroko ostrożnie.- Byliśmy w czymś w rodzaju... luźnego związku.  
–    Tego oczekujesz również po nas?- zapytał spokojnie Akashi.- Już od jakiegoś czasu jestem tobą zainteresowany, Kuroko, ale chciałbym spróbować czegoś poważnego, czegoś trwałego.- Wyraźnie podkreślił to słowo.- Bez skoków w bok, nieważne czy legalnych czy nie.  
–    Ja... zerwałem z Mayzumim-kun – odparł Tetsuya.- Dla tej właśnie sprawy, o której rozmawiamy. Nie chcę, żebyś był po prostu przelotną miłostką, ja również chcę spróbować czegoś normalnego. Właśnie dlatego Mayuzumi-kun tak się zdenerwował i napadł na ciebie.  
    Akashi roześmiał się lekko, krótko.  
–    Napaścią bym tego nie nazwał – powiedział łagodnie.- Ale rozumiem. Cieszę się, że wyjaśniliśmy sobie tę sprawę. Czy wobec tego mogę uważać, iż twój związek z Mayuzumim jest już definitywnie zakończony?  
–    Tak.- Kuroko skinął głową.  
–    Dobrze.- Akashi powstrzymał pełen zadowolenia uśmiech. Sięgnął po kieliszek wina.  
–    Uhm... Akashi-kun?  
–    Tak, Kuroko?  
–    Co miałeś na myśli, mówiąc że „już wcześniej byłeś mną zainteresowany”?  
    Seijuurou spojrzał na niego jakby z zaskoczeniem, po czym upił łyk wina i uśmiechnął się delikatnie, spoglądając na błękitnowłosego.  
–    Chciałbyś wiedzieć?  
    Kuroko musiał przygryźć wargę, by powstrzymać cisnący się na usta uśmiech. Widział wyraźnie, że Akashi się z nim droczy, nie chciał mu dać tej satysfakcji.  
–    Nie ukrywam, że chciałbym wiedzieć, czy jesteś moim cichym wielbicielem – powiedział.  
–    Hmm. Być może zdradzę ci to podczas kolejnej randki – rzekł Akashi.- Zastanowię się nad tym.  
–    Dlaczego nie teraz?  
–    Żeby podsycić twoją ciekawość, rzecz jasna.- Seijuurou uśmiechnął się wymownie.  
–    Już nie mogę się doczekać.- Kuroko ostatecznie poddał się uśmiechowi.- Jakby nie patrzeć, już od dłuższego czasu jesteś stałym bywalcem w Yokozunie. Ciekaw jestem czego się dowiem.  
–    Hmm. Może na przykład tego, że w moim mieszkaniu mam pokój wypełniony twoimi zdjęciami?  
    Tetsuya, nie mogąc się powstrzymać, parsknął śmiechem.   
–    Przepraszam – wymamrotał, odwracając na moment głowę i unosząc dłoń. Jego ramiona drżały nieznacznie.- To... to poniekąd romantyczne...  
–    Tak uważasz?- Seijuurou przyjrzał mu się z namysłem. Poprawił się na krześle, siadając wygodniej.- Zapamiętam to.  
–    Uhm... no to co?- Tetsuya uniósł lekko kieliszek ku niemu, uśmiechając się do niego rozbrajająco.- Za nowy rozdział w naszym życiu!  
–    I za nas – dodał Akashi, stukając delikatnie swoim kieliszkiem o jego.  
    Obaj upili po łyku czerwonego wina, nie spuszczając z siebie wzroku i nie przestając się uśmiechać. Ponieważ znajdowali się w miejscu publicznym, Seijuurou nie mógł go pocałować, pozwolił sobie jednak, by musnąć palcami jego dłoń. Kuroko poprawnie odczytał ten gest i odwzajemnił go dyskretnie.  
    Teraz czuł wyraźnie, że w końcu zaczyna nowe życie.  
  
  



	29. Chapter 29

    W kuchni roznosił się apetyczny zapach przyrządzanej potrawki z kurczaka – popisowego dania Kuroko, które błękitnowłosy postanowił przyrządzić tego dnia na obiad dla siebie i Ogiwary. Z racji tego, że Hanamiya nieoczekiwanie dał mu dzień wolnego, podczas gdy Tetsuya nie miał żadnych planów, mężczyzna chciał zabić czymś czas. Poza tym, taki obiad był również dobrym sposobem na uczczenie nowej pracy Shigehiro, w sprawie której wyszedł przed jedenastą. Kuroko miał nadzieję, że jego rozmowa kwalifikacyjna dobrze poszła.  
    Dodawał właśnie specjalną mieszankę przypraw do gotującego się na wolnym ogniu dania, kiedy niespodziewanie usłyszał dźwięk przychodzącej wiadomości. Wytarł dłonie w ręcznik i sięgnął po komórkę, by ją odczytać.  
    Okazało się, że to Akashi. Właśnie podpisał kolejny kontrakt i postanowił, że na chwilę obecną wystarczy mu współpracowników. Pytał również jak Tetsuya spędzał wolny dzień, dodał również, że sam nudzi się właśnie w swoim biurze.   
    Kuroko uśmiechnął się lekko i zagryzł delikatnie wargę. Odkąd on i Akashi oficjalnie zostali parą, Seijuurou co dzień rano i wieczorem pisał do niego zupełnie zwyczajne, lecz bardzo miłe wiadomości. Niektóre zawierały krótkie „Miłego dnia, Kuroko”, niektóre były bardziej rozległe, opisujące zdarzenia z dnia czerwonowłosego. Ponieważ tym razem Tetsuya miał wolne, Akashi najwyraźniej uznał, że może pozwolić sobie na kilka wiadomości więcej.  
    Kuroko jednak wyszedł ze skrzynki odbiorczej. Początkowo chciał odpisać swojemu chłopakowi, ale ostatecznie uznał, że lepiej będzie po prostu zadzwonić.  
    Akashi nie pozwolił mu nawet do końca usłyszeć pierwszego sygnału – natychmiast odebrał.  
–    Witaj, Kuroko – rzucił lekko.  
–    Cześć, Akashi-kun – powiedział Kuroko, uśmiechając się do siebie.- Nie przeszkadzam? Możesz rozmawiać?  
–    Oczywiście – odparł.- Od ponad dwudziestu minut siedzę w swoim biurze, mam za sobą wszystkie spotkania i na razie zrobiłem sobie przerwę.   
–    Gratuluję podpisania kontraktu.- Kuroko sięgnął po kubek i napełnił go wodą mineralną z butelki.  
–    Dziękuję.- W głosie Akashiego dało się wyczuć, iż mężczyzna uśmiecha się.- Porozumieliśmy się i zawarliśmy dwuletnią umowę na dogodnych warunkach. Póki co wystarczy mi tych współpracowników. A jak tobie mija dzień? Co porabiasz?  
–    Gotuję obiad – odpowiedział Kuroko.- Przez to, że tak nieoczekiwanie dostałem dzień wolego zupełnie nie wiem, co mam robić. Zastanawiałem się jednak, czy może znajdziesz dla mnie trochę czasu wieczorem?  
–    Tak, na pewno. Już teraz nie mam zbyt wielu obowiązków, z pewnością więc skończę pracę dość wcześnie.  
–    To świetnie. Tak sobie teraz pomyślałem, że skoro już mam wolne, to moglibyśmy załatwić sprawę ze szwami. Midorima-san mówił, że ściągniemy je za dwa, może trzy tygodnie, a czas ten już minął. Czy wobec tego mógłbym się z nim u niego spotkać? Oczywiście, o ile znajdzie dla mnie czas.  
–    Dzwonisz do mnie, by umówić się z innym?- zapytał Akashi z lekką nutą rozbawienia w głosie.- Przyjadę po ciebie o osiemnastej, co ty na to? Później możemy gdzieś wyskoczyć, albo zjeść kolację u mnie w mieszkaniu. Teraz nie tak łatwo będzie ci zdobyć wolne, a i ja skończę wcześniej, więc możemy to wykorzystać.  
–    Z miłą chęcią.- Kuroko uśmiechnął się nieco szerzej.- Nie wiedziałem, że potrafisz gotować, Akashi-kun.  
    W słuchawce dało się słyszeć cichy śmiech.  
–    Mówiłem, że rzadko jadam w domu, ale to nie oznacza, że w ogóle. Czasem zwyczajnie nie mam ochoty wychodzić zjeść posiłek na mieście, ale regularnie robię zakupy i gotuję. Może nie są to dania równie wykwintne jak te przygotowywane przez kuchmistrzów, ale z pewnością ci zasmakują. Masz na to moje słowo.  
–    Hmm... Taka kolacja to już trochę poważniejsza sprawa – powiedział Kuroko z udawaną powagą.- Wobec tego ostrzegam cię, że będę wybredny.  
–    Świetnie – odparł Seijuurou.- Akceptuję wyzwanie. Zapewniam, że będziesz prosił o dokładkę.  
    Kuroko zaśmiał się lekko. Chciał dodać, że zazwyczaj nie jada zbyt wiele, ale uznał iż może to być trochę niegrzeczne z jego strony. Przecież Akashi właśnie zaprosił go na kolację, którą własnoręcznie dla nich przyrządzi. Byłoby mu przykro, gdyby przez jego głupią uwagę Seijuurou stracił zapał.  
    Z korytarza dobiegł go niespodziewanie trzask drzwiami, który najwyraźniej usłyszał także Akashi.  
–    Co to było?- zapytał.  
–    Ogiwara-kun wrócił z rozmowy o pracę – odpowiedział Tetsuya.- Mam nadzieję, że poszła mu dobrze. Inaczej uczta, którą przygotowuję, pójdzie na marne.  
–    A kiedy mnie zaprosisz na obiad? Też chcę spróbować twojej kuchni.  
–    Obawiam się, że nie jest ona przesadnie smaczna.- Błękitnowłosy zaśmiał się lekko.- Zawsze gotowałem pod własne gusta... cześć, Ogiwara-kun – rzucił, widząc że jego przyjaciel wtacza się do kuchni, rozwiązując z westchnieniem krawat.- Uhm...- Kuroko nie był pewien, czy powinien rozłączyć się i zająć szatynem. Bądź co bądź jego widok raczej nie sprawiał pozytywnego wrażenia.  
–    Musisz kończyć, rozumiem – odezwał się Akashi.- No trudno, zadowolę się tobą wieczorem. Do zobaczenia o osiemnastej.  
–    Przepraszam – mruknął Tetsuya.- Zadzwonię do ciebie po obiedzie.  
–    Nie kłopocz się.- Kuroko był nieco zdziwiony, słysząc dość chłodny ton swojego chłopaka.- Widzimy się wieczorem.  
–    Tak, do zo...- Urwał, usłyszawszy dźwięk przerwanego połączenia.  
    Z nieco niepewną miną spojrzał na ekran swojej komórki. Czyżby rozzłościł Akashiego? Być może chodziło o przerwanie z nim rozmowy, w końcu nie trwała ona zbyt długo, ale przecież przeprosił za to. Chyba nie powiedział nic złego? Dlaczego więc Seijuurou wydawał się być zły na niego?   
    Czy może jednak tylko mu się zdawało?  
–    Co jest?- westchnął ciężko Ogiwara.  
–    Nie, nic.- Kuroko otrząsnął się z zamyślenia. Odłożył telefon i zajrzał do duszącego się na małym ogniu kurczaka.- A co się stało tobie? Nie wyglądasz najlepiej. Jak poszła rozmowa?  
–    Jak modelce – mruknął Shigehiro, siadając przy niewielkim kuchennym stoliku.- Powiedzieli, że do mnie zadzwonią.  
–    To jeszcze nie koniec świata.- Tetsuya zmarszczył lekko brwi, spoglądając na przyjaciela.- Przecież naprawdę mogą zadzwonić.   
–    Wierzysz w to?- Ogiwara rozłożył ręce na stole i oparł lewy policzek o blat, śledząc spojrzeniem ruchy błękitnowłosego.- „Zadzwonimy do pana” znaczy tyle samo co „niech pan szuka innej pracy”.  
–    Chyba zbyt pesymistycznie do tego podchodzisz – stwierdził Kuroko, wyłączając gaz. Zerknął jeszcze do ziemniaków, widelcem sprawdzając ich miękkość.- Chcesz pure, czy zwyczajne ziemniaki?   
–    Pure. A tak swoją drogą, jestem potwornie głodny, kiedy obiad?  
–    Za jakieś dwadzieścia minut – odparł Tetsuya, odkładając mały ręcznik i odwracając się w końcu do Ogiwary. Oparł się o szafkę.- Zdążysz się w tym czasie przebrać i umyć ręce.  
–    Mhm – mruknął posępnie Shigehiro.- Może też znajdę jedno czy dwa ogłoszenia. Zapewne już nieaktualne, ale co tam... - Wyprostował się w krześle i przeciągnął leniwie, tłumiąc ziewnięcie.- A co z tą listą zakupów, o której mi wczoraj mówiłeś? Będę musiał jechać na pocztę po obiedzie, więc mogę coś kupić po drodze.  
–    W porządku, zrobiłem rano zakupy – powiedział Tetsuya.- I tak nie miałem co robić, więc przynajmniej to mamy z głowy. A ja... chyba nawet mam trochę więcej...  
–    Hoo?- Ogiwara spojrzał na przyjaciela z zaciekawieniem.- Co jest? Co się stało? Jakaś promocja w supermarkecie?  
–    Lepiej.- Kuroko wywrócił nieznacznie oczami. Usiadł naprzeciwko Shigehiro, starając się nie pokazywać zbyt dużo entuzjazmu.- Wyobraź sobie, że w drodze na te zakupy zauważyłem na jednym z bloków ogłoszenie. Z ciekawości przeczytałem i okazało się, że to oferta wynajmu kawalerki.  
–    Kawalerki?- Ogiwara zmarszczył lekko brwi.- Czyli jednak chcesz ode mnie uciec?   
–    Ogiwara-kun, dobrze wiesz, że od samego początku nie miałem zamiaru zbyt długo żerować na twojej dobroci – westchnął Tetsuya.- Co prawda nie myślałem o tym, by w najbliższym czasie tak uważnie się porozglądać, ale akurat to ogłoszenie spadło mi jak gwiazdka z nieba, i to w biały dzień.   
–    No dobra, ale byłeś tam? Oglądałeś ją?  
–    Tak.- Kuroko skinął głową.- Wszedłem z ciekawości, rozmawiałem z właścicielem. Ogólnie kawalerka bardzo mi się podoba, jest naprawdę mała, ale wygodnie urządzona. To coś w rodzaju półpiętrowego pomieszczenia. Na dole jest łazienka, kuchnia i niewielki salon, zaś po schodach idzie się do sypialni. No, drzwi nie ma, ale skoro to kawalerka, to i tak mam maksymalnie dużo prywatności.   
–    Brzmi spoko – przyznał Shigehiro.- Skoro tobie się podoba... No ale wyczuwam, że jest jakieś „ale”...  
–    Owszem, jest – przytaknął Tetsuya odrobinę niechętnie.- Cena jest przystępna, mógłbym sobie pozwolić na tę kawalerkę, ale... właściciel chce pieniądze do ręki za trzy miesiące z góry.  
–    Trzy miesiące z góry?!- Oczy Ogiwary powiększyły się ze zdziwienia.- A dlaczego chce naraz tyle kasy?   
–    Tłumaczył, że planuje wyremontować na szybko jakieś mieszkanie, które chce zacząć wynajmować – odparł Kuroko.- Ta jedna kawalerka mu się zwolniła i chce się jej szybko pozbyć.  
–    Nie brzmi ci to trochę podejrzanie?- zapytał z powątpiewaniem Shigehiro.  
–    Powiedział, że w mieszkaniu nie ma żadnych usterek, a nawet jeśli jakąś znajdę, to on zapłaci z własnej kieszeni. Oczywiście, o ile to nie ja ją spowodowałem. Sąsiedzi to w większości studenci, ale właściciel mówił, że dba o porządek w bloku i pilnuje, by wszyscy przestrzegali ciszy nocnej... Sam widziałem, że budynek jest zadbany.   
–    Ile wynosi czynsz za miesiąc?  
–    Dziewięćdziesiąt pięć tysięcy.  
–    To całkiem znośnie, zwłaszcza, że przecież jesteśmy w centrum Tokio...- mruknął w zastanowieniu Ogiwara.  
–    Owszem, ale jeśli pomnożyć to razy trzy, wychodzi niemal cała moja wypłata... Będę musiał iść do banku, żeby wypłacić moje oszczędności. Nie jest ich wiele, ale starczy, żeby przeżyć kolejny miesiąc. Nie muszę kupować mebli, ani sprzętu, wszystko tam jest. No, może prócz telewizora, ale ten akurat nie jest mi potrzebny, bo większość czasu poświęcam czytaniu. Kto wie, może później sprawię sobie komputer lub laptopa, będę miał dużo czasu, bo umowa jest na dwa lata, a potem mogę ją przedłużyć.  
–    Czyli jesteś już zdecydowany?- Shigehiro uśmiechnął się lekko.  
–    Tak, chyba tak – przyznał Tetsuya.- To naprawdę ładna kawalerka, dobra lokalizacja, przystępna cena... Mam wrażenie, jakbym naprawdę złapał szczęście, wiesz?  
–    No, skoro jesteś pewien, to bierz.- Ogiwara wzruszył ramionami i zaśmiał się lekko.- W razie gdyby były jakieś kłopoty, zawsze możesz wrócić tutaj. Albo skopiemy właściciela za oszustwo.  
    Kuroko uśmiechnął się do przyjaciela i już otwierał usta, by udać oburzenie na myśl o przemocy, kiedy rozległ się dźwięk telefonu. Tetsuya przeprosił Ogiwarę i sięgnął po komórkę, zerkając na wyświetlacz. Dzwonił Akashi. Serce błękitnowłosego zabiło nieco mocniej, choć było to spowodowane raczej nerwami.   
–    Tak, Akashi-kun?  
–    Kuroko...- Seijuurou zawahał się przez moment.- Wybacz, że przeszkadzam, ale muszę odwołać dzisiejszą kolację.  
–    Odwołać?- powtórzył Tetsuya.- Dlaczego? Coś się stało?  
–    Przepraszam, właśnie rozmawiałem z moją sekretarką i oznajmiła mi, że mam ważne spotkanie o siódmej.- Akashi westchnął z wyraźną irytacją.- Poinformowała mnie o tym właściwie w ostatniej chwili... W każdym razie, kolację musimy przełożyć.  
–    Szkoda...- mruknął Kuroko.- Obaj nie wiemy, kiedy znów nadarzy się okazja...  
–    Proponuję, żebyśmy spotkali się jutro po pracy – powiedział Seijuurou, w jego głosie dało się słyszeć nutkę zrezygnowania.- Naprawdę wolałbym dzisiaj, Kuroko, ale sam rozumiesz... Chyba zwolnię tę sekretarkę, miała mnie informować o każdym spotkaniu, na które mnie umawia...  
–    W porządku, myślę że nie ma takiej potrzeby.- Tetsuya uśmiechnął się lekko, choć raczej bez radości.- W takim razie jutro. Może poproszę Hanamiyę, by wypuścił mnie godzinę wcześniej, o ile tobie też uda się wyrwać na przykład o siódmej.   
–    Jakoś się dogadamy – westchnął Akashi.- A co do tych szwów, to zadzwoniłem już do Shintarou. Nakrzy... to znaczy, powiedział mi... że powinniśmy trochę wcześniej o tym pomyśleć, bo trzymanie szwów zbyt długo to nie najlepszy pomysł. Dlatego umówiłem cię z nim na siedemnastą trzydzieści, będzie na ciebie czekał w szpitalu, w którym pracuje. Adres prześlę ci w wiadomości.   
–    Dobrze, dziękuję ci, Akashi-kun.   
–    To drobiazg. Shintarou znów może być trochę drażliwy, ale nie przejmuj się jego humorami.   
–    Nie będę.- Kuroko uśmiechnął się lekko.- W takim razie do zobaczenia jutro. Zadzwoń... uhm...- zawahał się. Poprzednio właśnie to zdanie sprawiło, że Akashi był nieco chłodny, Tetsuya nie był pewien, czy powinien je teraz powtarzać.  
–    Zadzwonię do ciebie wieczorem – powiedział Akashi.- Do usłyszenia.  
–    Do usłyszenia.  
    W słuchawce znów rozległ się dźwięk przerwanego połączenia. Kuroko westchnął cicho i odłożył komórkę. Właściwie to czuł się trochę zawiedziony. To był jego dzień wolny i cieszył się, że będzie miał okazję spotkać się z Akashim, teraz jednak mu tę okazję odebrano. Ostatecznie  musiał pogodzić się z tym drobnym pechem i cierpliwie zaczekać do jutra.   
–    Czyli dzisiaj randki nie masz?- zapytał Ogiwara, patrząc na niego ze współczuciem. Od razu rozpoznał co gryzie jego przyjaciela.  
–    Nie – westchnął Tetsuya.  
–    Ale ze mną możesz mieć!- zawołał Shigehiro ze śmiechem.- Pójdziemy na piwo, co ty na to?  
–    Niestety, ale będę miał randkę z doktorem Midorimą – mruknął Kuroko.- No i jeszcze do tego banku muszę iść. Wybacz, Ogiwara-kun, ale dzisiaj będziemy musieli ograniczyć się do wspólnego obiadu.  
–    No dobra – westchnął Shigehiro, wzruszając ramionami.- A tak przy okazji, dzięki że mi przypomniałeś! Zapomniałem już, jaki jestem głodny!

  
***

  
    Szpital Tōkyōidai prezentował się nad wyraz okazale wśród nowoczesnych tokijskich biurowców. Sam budynek wręcz sprawiał wrażenie, jakby był miejscem biznesowym, a nie medycznym. Był to jeden z największych szpitali w Tokio, liczący sobie aż osiemnaście pięter. Nic dziwnego, że leczyli się w nim nawet celebryci, jak wspominał Kuroko jego przyjaciel Takao.  
    Tetsuya czuł się nieco zdenerwowany, przekraczając próg szpitala. Nie ze względu na dyskomfort spowodowany bogatym wnętrzem, wyraźnie podkreślającym prestiż tego miejsca, ale przez sam fakt, że miał się spotkać sam na sam z Midorimą Shintarou. Zwykle nie miał problemów z kontaktem z ludźmi, jednak wydawało mu się, że akurat ten zielonowłosy mężczyzna nie darzy go sympatią. Zdecydowanie wolałby, żeby Akashi był obok, ale nie chciał zawracać mu głowy i zachowywać się przed nim jak dziecko, prosząc by przyszedł z nim w innym terminie, skoro tego dnia akurat nie mógł.  
    Podszedł do lady, za którą siedziała wysoka, blondwłosa kobieta. Przeglądała właśnie jakieś papiery, jednak kiedy cicho odchrząknął, by zwrócić na siebie uwagę, podniosła głowę i uśmiechnęła się do niego, odsuwając na bok dokumenty.  
–    Dzień dobry, w czym mogę panu pomóc?- zapytała uprzejmie.  
–    Dzień dobry, ja do doktora Midorimy Shintarou.  
    Recepcjonistka skinęła głową, jednak wciąż nie spuszczała z niego oczu, najwyraźniej czekając na ciąg dalszy. Kuroko nie bardzo wiedział, co jeszcze mógł powiedzieć.  
–    Czy może go pani wezwać?  
–    A w jakiej sprawie pan przyszedł?- spytała.  
–    Cóż...  
    Tetsuya nie był pewien, czy powinien poinformować recepcjonistkę o celu jego wizyty. Mimo wszystko był tutaj nieodpłatnie, a szpital był prywatną działalnością. Nawet jeśli zapłaciłby za zdjęcie szwów, nie mogłoby to zostać nigdzie udokumentowane – bo gdzie, skoro nie zarejestrowano go zaraz po wypadku, kiedy zakładano szwy?  
–    To sprawa prywatna – dokończył niezbyt zgrabnie.  
–    Rozumiem, ale musi pan sobie zdać sprawę z tego, że doktor Midorima jest bardzo zajętym człowiekiem – powiedziała kobieta, kładąc nacisk na słowo „bardzo”. Już się nie uśmiechała.- Jeżeli powie pan dokładnie w jakiej sprawie pan przyszedł, wówczas będę miała powód, by skierować pana do doktora Midorimy.  
–    Byłem umówiony...- bąknął Kuroko.  
–    To już zupełnie inna sprawa.- Blondynka pokiwała głową, przysuwając krzesło do komputera i kładąc dłonie na klawiaturze.- Pana nazwisko?  
–    Oh, ja... uhm, nie umawiałem się telefonicznie... to znaczy telefonicznie, ale dzwoniłem bezpośrednio do doktora Midorimy.  
–    Proszę pana.- Kobieta westchnęła z wyraźną irytacją.- Jeżeli nie ma ważnego powodu na to, by zakłócać pracę doktora Midorimy, to nie mam prawa wpuszczać pana na jego oddział. Nie umówił się pan telefonicznie, nie chce mi pan podać powodu... nie mogę pana wpuścić. Może proszę zadzwonić do doktora i przekazać mu, że pan przyszedł? Skoro pan doktor wie, w jakiej sprawie i wie, że to ważne, to sam zejdzie.  
–    Dzwoniłem z innego telefonu, nie znam na pamięć jego numeru.  
    Recepcjonistka uniosła ręce, kręcąc głową w geście bezradności.  
–    W takim razie panu nie pomogę, przykro mi.  
–    Nie może pani po prostu dać znać doktorowi Mi...  
–    Pan do Shin-chana, prawda?- rozległ się nagle donośny, męski głos, choć wyczuć w nim można było zaskakująco kobiecą nutę.- Spokojnie, Kari-chan, to nie jest żaden kryminalista, on naprawdę był umówiony.  
    Kuroko odwrócił się niepewnie do mężczyzny, który właśnie do niego podszedł. Był wysoki i szczupły, ubrany w białe spodnie i lekarski kitel, przez szyję przewieszony miał stetoskop. Przydługie czarne włosy opadały luźno na ramiona, szaroniebieskie oczy spoglądały na niego znad wyjątkowo długich rzęs.  
–    Zapraszam na oddział – powiedział, wskazując dłonią windę.  
–    Uhm...- Tetsuya zmarszczył lekko brwi, przyglądając mu się.  
–    Nazywam się doktor Reo Mibuchi, jestem w zastępstwie za Shin-chana – wyjaśnił mężczyzna.- Właśnie prowadzi operację, ale zapoznał mnie z całą sprawą i poprosił, bym go wyręczył. Nie traćmy czasu, proszę pana, chodźmy już.  
–    Dobrze... dziękuję.- Kuroko ruszył w kierunku windy. Wysoki mężczyzna szedł u jego boku, stawiając długie kroki. Kiedy weszli do środka, wcisnął na dotykowym panelu liczbę dwanaście, a gdy drzwi windy zamknęły się, odetchnął głęboko.  
–    Wybacz to zamieszanie, Kari-chan jest trochę podejrzliwa, jeśli chodzi o pacjentów, których nie kojarzy – wyjaśnił.- Ale nie możesz jej winić za to, że nie chciała zawracać głowy Shin-chanowi. Wszyscy lekarze są tutaj bardzo zajęci, a gdyby wzywać nas za każdym razem, gdy prosi o to pacjent, wszyscy na stołach operacyjnych by nam poumierali.  
–    Rozumiem – mruknął Kuroko.- Mam nadzieję, że nie odrywam pana od pracy, Reo-san.  
–    Ah, akurat mam chwilę przerwy – zaśmiał się dziwnie subtelnie, niemal jak kobieta.- Więc? Jak długo ma pan te szwy?  
–    Hmm... jakieś dwa i pół tygodnia – odparł błękitnowłosy.  
–    Z takimi sprawami trzeba ostrożnie. Jeżeli zbyt długo trzyma się w ciele szwy, mogą wyniknąć pewne komplikacje. Oczywiście, o ile mowa o takich szwach, które same się nie rozpuszczają. Zapraszam.- Drzwi windy otworzyły się i Reo znów machnął dłonią, po czym poprowadził go lśniącym bielą korytarzem do jednej z mieszczących się tam sal. Otworzył je kluczem, który wyjął z kieszeni.  
    Sala przypominała zwyczajny gabinet lekarski. Pod ścianami stało kilka szafek oraz biurka, zaś mniej więcej na środku postawiano kozetkę.   
–    Połóż się, proszę – rzucił Reo, otwierając jedną z szafek i wyjmując z niej gumowe rękawiczki. Wsunął je na dłonie, po czym zaczął przeszukiwać pozostałą zawartość, podczas gdy Tetsuya spełnił polecenie. Podciągnął koszulkę, zerkając na swoje szwy. Rana ładnie się zrosła i, choć po cięciu została nieprzyjemna blizna, paskudne kolory zdążyły zniknąć.  
    Mibuchi podszedł do niego, uśmiechając się lekko. Poprawił rękawiczki i przyjrzał się ranie.  
–    Wygląda bardzo ładnie, Shin-chan wykonał kawał dobrej roboty – powiedział.  
–    Tak. Jestem mu za to bardzo wdzięczny.- Kuroko przytaknął ruchem głowy.  
–    Skąd się znacie?- zagadnął doktor, ostrożnie dotykając blizny i przyglądając jej się uważniej.  
–    Mój znajomy mnie z nim poznał – odparł Tetsuya.  
–    Sei-chan?  
–    Akashi-kun, tak.  
–    Rozumiem.- Reo naciągnął nieco szwy, by wygodniej mu było je przeciąć. Skupił się na swojej pracy, choć dalej nie przestawał mówić:- Ja poznałem Shin-chana tutaj, w szpitalu, jakieś sześć lat temu. Wtedy obaj zaczynaliśmy praktyki, szliśmy ramię w ramię, choć on szybciej się uczył. Można powiedzieć, że byliśmy pewnego rodzaju rywalami, choć jednocześnie przyjaciółmi. Łączą nas bliskie stosunki – dodał, po czym uśmiechnął się szeroko.- Na kozetce, na której leżysz, czasem się pieprzymy.  
    Kuroko dosłownie zamurowało. Spojrzał na doktora, próbując odgadnąć, czy żartuje, czy mówi poważnie, jednak jego twarz niczego nie wyrażała. Wciąż się uśmiechał, jednak uśmiech ten z każdą kolejną sekundą wydawał się Tetsuyi coraz bardziej fałszywy.  
–    Lecisz na Shin-chana?- zapytał Reo, kiedy Kuroko w dalszym ciągu nie odpowiadał.  
–    Proszę?  
–    Pytam, czy jesteś zainteresowany Shintarou?- powtórzył doktor.  
–    Nie – odparł błękitnowłosy, nerwowo zerkając na swoje szwy. Reo zdejmował je powoli, nie spieszył się z tym. Był ostrożny i całkiem delikatny, ale Kuroko miał wrażenie, że lada chwila może się to zmienić.  
–    To dobrze.- Mibuchi uśmiechnął się do niego przesadnie słodko.- Shin-chan to mój facet. Nie lubię, kiedy ktoś inny niż ja próbuje się do niego dobrać. Oczywiście, wiem, że Shin-chan sypia z Seijuurou, ale to zupełnie inna sprawa.   
    Kuroko przemilczał jego słowa, choć serce zabiło mu nieco szybciej na wieść, że Akashiego i Midorimę łączyło coś więcej niż przyjaźń. Możliwe, że Reo kłamał, ale po co miałby to robić?  Skoro obawiał się utraty Midorimy, powinien raczej zapewniać, że się kochają, a nie informować Kuroko, że Shintarou jest wolnym strzelcem i sypia, z kim zechce.  
    W tym z chłopakiem Kuroko.  
–    Nie domyślałeś się?- Mibuchi najwyraźniej dostrzegł jego rozterki.- Są przyjaciółmi od dzieciństwa, praktycznie nierozłącznymi. Często spotykają się i uprawiają seks, przecież mieszkają w tym samym apartamentowcu, a obaj są tak zajęci, że zwyczajnie nie chce im się szukać innych partnerów. Prawdę mówiąc wiem, że ty i Sei-chan ze sobą jesteście.  
–    Po co mi pan to mówi?- zapytał Kuroko, siląc się na spokój.  
–    Głupiutkie pytanie – zaśmiał się Reo, usuwając ostatni szew. Wyprostował się i zdjął rękawiczki z dłoni.- Jesteśmy z tej samej półki, Kuroko-chan. Potrafię rozpoznać stuprocentowego geja. Shin-chan i Sei-chan zabawiają się z obiema płciami, dlatego wobec ciebie czuję coś w rodzaju... poczucia solidarności. Ty masz faceta i ja mam faceta, obaj ze sobą sypiają, co nam się nie podoba.- Reo odrzucił rękawiczki na biurko i spojrzał na Tetsuyę, nie uśmiechając się więcej.- Zajmij się swoim kochanym Sei-chanem, a on zapomni o Shintarou. Dzięki temu będę miał go tylko i wyłącznie dla siebie, do czego dążę od ponad pięciu lat. Muszę pozbyć się konkurencji, a ty będziesz pionkiem na planszy mojej gry. Nie rób takiej miny, Kuroko-chan, przecież też na tym zyskasz.  
    Tetsuya usiadł na kozetce, nie wstawał jednak jeszcze, czując lekkie zawroty głowy. Poprawił na sobie koszulkę, odruchowo dotknął przez jej materiał blizny. Reo stał tuż obok, po prostu na niego patrząc.  
–    Dziękuję za pomoc, doktorze – powiedział w końcu.  
–    Nie ma za co, kochaniutki – odparł Mibuchi, na powrót się uśmiechając.- Polecam się na przyszłość. Wolałbym, żebyś ograniczył kontakty z Shin-chanem. Jesteś ładny i drobny, zupełnie jak Sei-chan. Obawiam się, że Shin-chan może się tobą przez to zainteresować.   
–    Zapewniam, że na nic bym się nie zgodził. Jestem obecnie w związku, poza tym nie należę do typów, którzy odbijają innym faceta...  
–    Mam taką nadzieję.- Reo zniżył głos do pomruku, w jego tonie brzmiała nutka groźby.- Jak już mówiłem, Shin-chan jest tylko mój. I lepiej, żeby tak zostało.  
    Kuroko przez krótką chwilę patrzył w jego szaroniebieskie oczy. Nie widział w nich żadnych uczuć, nic prócz pewnego rodzaju satysfakcji – zupełnie jakby Reo był zadowolony z wrażenia, jakie wywarł na Tetsuyi. Nie wiedział, że Kuroko był przyzwyczajony do gróźb. Błękitnowłosy był po prostu zniesmaczony faktem, że dowiedział się o tym, co do tej pory łączyło Akashiego i Midorimę.   
–    Do widzenia, doktorze Reo-san – powiedział Kuroko, wstając.- Jeszcze raz dziękuję za pańską pomoc.  
–    W razie komplikacji, proszę się do mnie zwrócić – rzekł Reo.- Ale... DO MNIE... nie do Shin-chana.  
–    Oczywiście.  
–    Przypominam, że tylko ja wiem o tym drobnym wypadku, więc i tak nie pozostaje panu nikt inny.- Reo uśmiechnął się fałszywie.- Odprowadzić pana?  
–    Dziękuję, poradzę sobie. Pamiętam drogę.- Kuroko pokiwał głową, po czym skłonił się przed doktorem i niespiesznie opuścił gabinet.   
    Dopiero kiedy znalazł się w windzie, a jej drzwi zamknęły się bezgłośnie, wypuścił z siebie powietrze, które całą drogę trzymał w płucach. Oparł się ciężko o ściankę, wznosząc oczy ku małemu ekranikowi, na którym wyświetlały się kolejne, coraz mniejsze liczby oznaczające numery pięter. Tetsuya miał nieprzyjemne wrażenie, że winda odlicza czas jego szczęścia, jaki mu pozostał – z jakiegoś powodu czuł, że zaczyna się ono wyczerpywać, choć nawet na dobre się jeszcze nie rozwinęło. Skrzywił się lekko, patrząc ze zrezygnowaniem na ekranik.   
    Cztery, trzy, dwa, jeden.  
    Zero.  
  
  



	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poniżej znajduje się "wstęp" do rozdziału -> mini-opowiadanie umieszczone w poście na blogu, ponieważ ten rozdział miał zapowiedzieć Święty Akashi (zapowiedział na blogu, tutaj nie xD)  
> P.S - Jeśli ktoś chce wpaść na mojego bloga, zapraszam na www.story-yuuki.blogspot.com! Tam opowiadania są szybciej (bo o Ao3 zapominam... xD)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciszę raz po raz przerywały stłumione kobiece jęki i krzyki. Od czasu do czasu wśród ścian głucho rozbrzmiewało echo radosnego śmiechu, któremu towarzyszył nieokreślony odgłos. Stojąca pod drzwiami zatrwożona Yuuki, drżała delikatnie. Zapukać? A może poczekać, aż skończy? Ale przecież czytelnicy czekają... Nie powinni długo zwlekać z publikacją, obiecała, że jeśli będą grzeczni, tego dnia dostaną nowy rozdział...  
>  Byli bardzo grzeczni.  
>  Ściskając w dłoni plik kartek, dziewczyna uniosła ostrożnie drżącą dłoń. Przełknęła głośno ślinę, zamknęła oczy, mocno zaciskając powieki... po czym zapukała kilka razy. Cofnęła się pospiesznie o krok, uważnie nasłuchując odgłosów zza drzwi.  
>  Usłyszała dźwięk odkładanej ręcznej piły na metalowy stół. Po chwili rozległy się ciche kroki, aż w końcu drzwi uchyliły się, skrzypiąc przeraźliwie, a na tle skąpanego w półmroku magazynu pojawiła się blada twarz o jednym oku czerwonym, drugim zaś żółtym.  
> \- Yuuki - powiedział Akashi powoli, wbijając w nią świdrujące spojrzenie.- Powiedziałem ci, że masz mi nie przerywać zabaw. Jestem zajęty.  
> \- Wybacz, A-Akashi - wyjąkała Yuuki, trzęsąc się coraz bardziej.- A-ale... ale czytelnicy...  
> \- Jacy czytelnicy?- wycedził Seijuurou.  
> \- No... no nasi - jęknęła bezradnie dziewczyna, patrząc na niego znacząco.  
> \- Co z nimi nie tak? Ktoś przestał czytać? Zapisałaś wszystkie nicki? Którego brakuje na liście obserwatorów?  
> \- Uhm... n-nie, to nie o to chodzi... Dzisiaj to ty miałeś zapowiedzieć w poście nowy rozdział "Cierni"... No wiesz, Święty Akashi i te sprawy...  
> \- A byli grzeczni?  
> \- Tak.- Yuuki skwapliwie pokiwała głową.- Dostaliśmy mnóstwo paczek z głowami, nerkami, płucami, z sercami i wątrobami, są też pudełeczka z paznokciami i oczami, językami... Shin-chan jest zachwycony, otwiera właśnie wszystkie prezenty, a oczy mu świecą jak znicze...!  
>  Akashi przyglądał się przez chwilę swojej współpracownicy. Westchnął ciężko, spoglądając tęsknie na leżącą na stole kobietę o płomiennorudych włosach. Przygryzł wargę w zastanowieniu, znów westchnął ciężko, wywrócił nieznacznie oczami, po czym wyszedł z magazynu na korytarz, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Ściągnął zakrwawione rękawice, odrzucając je na podłogę.  
> \- Pokaż mi to - rozkazał, sięgając po trzymane w dłoniach Yuuki papiery. Dziewczyna natychmiast mu je podała, a ten prześledził wzrokiem tekst.- Ah, to ta scena... o, i jeszcze ta... I ta też?- Uśmiechnął się nostalgicznie.- No dobrze, zaraz się tym zajmę. A ty wejdź do magazynu i naostrz mi piłę, bo trochę się stępiła.  
> \- Dobrze, Akashi!  
> \- Aha, i potrzebuję nowej zabawki. Teraz blondynki. Lubię blondynki...  
> \- Oczywiście, Akashi, natychmiast idę jej dla ciebie poszukać!  
> \- I zrób mi herbatę.- Seijuurou odprawił ją machnięciem dłoni, a kiedy ta odeszła w pośpiechu, westchnął ciężko.- Wolałbym kawę, ale znając twoje zdolności w kuchni, smakowałaby jak szambo...

    Ogiwara z zainteresowaniem przyglądał się swojemu przyjacielowi, podczas gdy ten układał włosy. Kuroko nigdy nie przywiązywał dużej wagi do swojego wyglądu – ubierał się schludnie, ładnie, ale nie na pokaz. Elegancja i szykowność nie pasowały do niego, poza tym nigdy nie czuł się dobrze w wyszukanych ubraniach.  
    Szykując się na kolację ze swoim chłopakiem, błękitnowłosy założył nowy sweter oraz ciemne dżinsy. Nie próbował żadnych nowych fryzur, po prostu ułożył włosy tak, by nie sterczały na wszystkie strony, jak zawsze było to po przebudzeniu. Shigehiro lubił go za to – Kuroko nie próbował być przystojny, czy elegancki, był po prostu naturalny.  
–    O której masz zamiar wylądować w domu?- zapytał, starając się ukryć rozbawiony uśmieszek.- A może w ogóle nie wrócisz, i nie mam czekać z kolacją?  
–    Z kolacją i tak nie czekaj, będę raczej najedzony. Mamo – dodał Kuroko, marszcząc lekko brwi.- Wrócę do domu, bo przecież jutro rano idę do pracy.  
–    He?- Ogiwara spojrzał na niego niemal z dezaprobatą.- Myślałem, że ta kolacja skończy się... no wiesz? Chyba, że się pospieszycie, czy coś...  
–    Ogiwara-kun, mnie i Akashiemu nieszczególnie się spieszy – powiedział cierpliwie Tetsuya.- Poza tym, im dłużej będziemy z tym zwlekać, tym bardziej będziemy pragnęli być ze sobą wzajemnie. To jak z otwieraniem prezentu.   
–    Rozumiem.- Shigehiro pokiwał z powagą głową, lecz po chwili milczenia westchnął ciężko i zaczął kręcić nią przecząco.- Nie, jednak nie rozumiem. Akashi to chyba niezłe ciacho, nie? Ty też, Kuroko. Poza tym, pasujecie do siebie, no i ciągnie was do siebie, no i jesteście parą, a dzisiaj macie romantyczną kolację, na sto procent będzie wino, może świece... Naprawdę nie planujesz czegoś więcej? Ja bym planował.  
    Kuroko uśmiechnął się z rozbawieniem, odkładając grzebień. No tak, zdążył już zapomnieć jak prosty umysł ma jego przyjaciel. Shigehiro co prawda był typem faceta, który nie spieszył się w tych sprawach z kobietami, był cierpliwy i delikatny, jednak jeśli chodziło o związki Tetsuyi, nigdy nie widział przeciwwskazań, by Kuroko od razu rzucił się w namiętny wir romansu. Błękitnowłosy był pewien, że gdyby Ogiwara był kobietą, z całą pewnością byłby przysłowiową yaoistką.  
    Zanim Tetsuya zdążył mu odpowiedzieć, rozległ się dzwonek do drzwi.  
–    To Akashi-kun – mruknął Kuroko, odwracając się na pięcie i wychodząc z łazienki.- W takim razie wychodzę, Ogiwara-kun. Myślę, że będę dość późno, może o dwudziestej trzeciej, lub o północy.- Podszedł do drzwi i otworzył je. Za nimi stał Akashi Seijuurou, ubrany w ciemne spodnie i gustowny płaszcz do kolan.- Dobry wieczór, Akashi-kun.  
–    Dobry wieczór, Kuroko – odparł.  
–    Cześć, Akashi!- Ogiwara wychylił się zza drzwi i pomachał mu dłonią.  
–    Witam.- Seijuurou uśmiechnął się do niego lekko.  
–    Zadbaj o Kuroko, proszę!- Shigehiro wyszczerzył do niego zęby.- W razie problemów dzwońcie, szybko się zjawię!  
–    Spokojnie, ze mną Kuroko będzie bezpieczny – zapewnił Akashi, spoglądając na Tetsuyę, który zakładał już kurtkę.  
–    Do zobaczenia, Ogiwara-kun.  
–    Pa, Kuroko! Uważajcie na siebie, no i smacznej kolacji.  
    Tetsuya wyszedł z mieszkania, Shigehiro zamknął za nimi drzwi. W korytarzu, w którym teraz stali, panował półmrok, jedyne źródło światła pochodziło zza wysokiego okna umieszczonego na półpiętrze.   
–    Wszystkie żarówki się tutaj wypaliły – wyjaśnił Kuroko, kierując się na schody.- Mam nadzieję, że nie miałeś problemów z wejściem tutaj?  
–    Żadnych – odparł Akashi, ruszając za nim.- Nie zgłosiliście tego administracji budynku?  
–    Zgłosiliśmy, ale jakoś nie palą się do ich wymiany – westchnął Tetsuya.  
    Wyszli na zewnątrz, gdzie na wysypanym piaskiem parkingu stał samochód Seijuurou. Zima jeszcze nie nadeszła, pogoda wciąż panowała nad jesiennymi deszczami, toteż podłoże stało się mokre i brudne, ich buty ślizgały się na błocie. Wsiedli do auta, zapięli pasy. Akashi odpalił silnik i wyjechał z parkingu, ruszając w stronę apartamentowca, w którym mieszkał, widocznego nawet z bloku Tetsuyi.  
–    Właściwie to mogłem pójść pieszo do twojego mieszkania – mruknął w zamyśleniu Kuroko.  
–    Nie było takiej potrzeby – odparł Seijuurou.- A dla mnie to żaden problem, w końcu to ledwie parę minut drogi autem.  
–    Miałeś dzisiaj wolne, Akashi-kun?  
–    Nie, ale kończyłem trochę wcześniej. Miałem czas przygotować wszystko, właściwie to po prostu bym się nudził, gdybym nie miał po ciebie przyjeżdżać. Kolacja gotowa, wystarczy ją podać.  
    Kuroko skinął głową, uśmiechając się lekko, lecz na krótko. Odwrócił głowę w stronę okna, przyglądając się bez większego zainteresowania mijanym sklepom i budynkom. Od wczorajszej rozmowy z doktorem Reo, kiedy ten powiedział mu o bliskich stosunkach Akashiego z Midorimą, błękitnowłosy trochę o tym myślał. A może trochę za dużo... On i Seijuurou byli ze sobą od niedawna, właściwie to ledwie od kilku dniu, lecz Tetsuya wolałby wyjaśnić tę sprawę. Nie chciał, by Akashi sypiał z Shintarou, podczas gdy to on, Kuroko, był z nim w związku.  
    Dojechali na miejsce, nie odzywając się do siebie zbyt wiele. Seijuurou zapytał jak minął mu dzień, Tetsuya opowiedział zwięźle o wygłupach Takao i o tym, że Momoi i jej dziewczyna Riko planują zaadoptować dziecko, kiedy kupią nowe mieszkanie. Kuroko był zły na siebie, ponieważ zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że ten sztywny początek spotkania był jego winą.  
–    Wolałbyś wrócić do domu?- zapytał Akashi, kiedy wsiedli do windy i ruszyli w górę.  
–    Proszę?- Kuroko spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem i lekkim przestrachem, jednak czerwonowłosy uśmiechnął się do niego łagodnie.  
–    Chyba jesteś zmęczony. Jeśli nie czujesz się na siłach, by zjeść dziś ze mną kolację, możemy to przełożyć.  
–    Nie, nie.- Tetsuya pokręcił pospiesznie głową.- Przepraszam, to nie tak. Bardzo się cieszę z dzisiejszej kolacji, naprawdę nie mogę się doczekać, kiedy spróbuję tego, co dla nas przygotowałeś!  
    Akashi uniósł lekko brew, jednak nie odpowiedział. Kiedy winda zatrzymała się na osiemnastym piętrze, a jej drzwi otworzyły się z cichym szumem, poprowadził Kuroko do drzwi swojego mieszkania.  
–    Czy na tym piętrze jeszcze ktoś mieszka?- zapytał z zaciekawieniem Tetsuya. Kiedy był tu ostatnim razem, nie przyglądał się otoczeniu, teraz jednak dostrzegł drzwi po lewej stronie, takie same jakie prowadziły do mieszkania Akashiego po prawej.  
    Seijuurou, który przekręcał właśnie zamek w drzwiach, spojrzał najpierw na swojego chłopaka, a później na drzwi.  
–    Nie – odpowiedział.- Jakiś czas temu wprowadziła się jakaś kobieta, ale następnego dnia już jej nie było. Mieszka tu sporo osób, ale cztery ostatnie piętra są puste, nie licząc mojego.  
    Akashi otworzył drzwi swojego mieszkania i przepuścił Tetsuyę przodem. Kuroko przekroczył próg, witając przyjemne ciepło i równie przyjemny zapach.  
–    Pachnie cudownie – stwierdził z uśmiechem.  
    Seijuurou nie odpowiedział, zamknął za nimi drzwi z cichym trzaskiem, odwrócił się do Kuroko i postąpił krok, zmuszając go by oparł się o ścianę. Uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem, więżąc go między rękoma, które oparł po obu jego stronach. Na koniec pochylił się nad nim lekko, całując go delikatnie, lecz długo i z uczuciem.   
    Tetsuya, który był właśnie w trakcie rozpinania kurki, zamarł w bezruchu, zaskoczony. Odpowiedział jednak na pieszczotę, przymykając oczy.  
–    Wybacz – mruknął Akashi.- Nie mogłem tego zrobić ani w bloku, ani w samochodzie, ani nawet w windzie. Kamera.- Wywrócił oczami.  
–    Nie mam nic przeciwko – bąknął Kuroko, wciąż zauroczony tym nagłym, choć spóźnionym „powitaniem”.  
–    Rozgość się i czuj, jak u siebie.- Akashi machnął dłonią w zapraszającym geście, po czym ściągnął z siebie płaszcz oraz buty i udał się do kuchni.  
    Kuroko powoli rozpiął kurtkę, odprowadzając swojego chłopaka wzrokiem. Odetchnął głęboko, zastanawiając się, czy naprawdę podoła swojej nowej zasadzie, by „nie spieszyć się w związku”. Coś mu podpowiadało, że raczej mu się to nie uda...  
    Rozebrawszy się, wsunął na nogi przygotowane przez Akashiego laczki, po czym dołączył do czerwonowłosego w kuchni. Seijuurou szykował właśnie talerze, nakładając na nie porcje dań kryjących się w żaroodpornych naczyniach, szczelnie zamkniętych, by posiłek nie utracił temperatury.  
–    Usiądź, proszę, zaraz podam – oświadczył Akashi.  
    Tetsuya spełnił jego polecenie i usiadł przy stole. Seijuurou nakrył go czerwonym obrusem, na nim zaś ułożył białe serwetki, na których leżały pałeczki.   
–    Mam nadzieję, że lubisz yudofu*?- zapytał Akashi, zerkając na Tetsuyę.- Osobiście bardzo za nim przepadam, pomyślałem więc, że przedstawię ci moją własną wersję przepisu.  
–    Tak, lubię.- Kuroko skinął głową.- Mój tata za tym nie przepada, natomiast mama miała obsesję na punkcie yudofu i raz na jakiś czas musiała sobie przygotować. Zawsze częstowała również mnie. Czy to właśnie yudofu tak pachnie?  
–    Obawiam się, że wszystko ma taki intensywny zapach – westchnął Akashi.- Przygotowałem także mizutaki** i oden***. A na deser coś trochę odbiegającego od kuchni japońskiej, czyli semifreddo waniliowe z owocami. Nie lubię piec ciast, postawiłem więc na lodowe desery.  
–    Nigdy nie słyszałem o semifreddo – powiedział Kuroko.  
–    To coś w rodzaju lodów – wyjaśnił krótko Seijuurou.  
    Tetsuya chciał już zapytać, czy może mu w czymś pomóc, ponieważ czuł się trochę niezręcznie, siedząc wygodnie na krześle gdy Akashi zajmował się kolacją, jednak w tej samej chwili jego chłopak odwrócił się ku niemu i położył przed nim głęboki talerz z yudofu oraz kubek zielonej herbaty. Drugi położył obok, zasiadając do stołu. Kuroko cieszył się, że Seijuurou nie postanowił zająć miejsca naprzeciwko niego, zdecydowanie bardziej wolał, by był bliżej.  
–    Smacznego – powiedział Akashi.  
–    Smacznego – odparł Kuroko, ochoczo zabierając się do pierwszego dania. Zaskoczyło go, jak doskonale miękkie i puszyste było tofu, znacznie lepsze niż te, które jadał w dzieciństwie.- Pyszne – stwierdził z uznaniem.- Wyczuwam tu coś więcej niż tofu i sos sojowy... dodajesz czegoś specjalnego, Akashi-kun?  
–    Tak, ale to tajemnica.- Akashi uśmiechnął się lekko, wyraźnie zadowolony z komplementu.   
–    Smakuje nieziemsko.- Kuroko pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową, Seijuurou zaś powstrzymał się przed jeszcze szerszym uśmiechem. Był z siebie wręcz dumny, a widok zachwycenia na twarzy Kuroko, spowodowanego daniem, które dla niego przygotował, wprawiał go w stan euforii.  
–    Jak tam twoja blizna po zdjęciu szwów?- Postanowił sam ugasić nieco własny entuzjazm, zmieniając temat.  
–    Uhm...- Tetsuya zawahał się przez moment.- Dobrze.   
–    O co chodzi?- zapytał, bezbłędnie odczytując jego reakcję.  
–    Akashi-kun, czy mogę... zadać ci osobiste pytanie?- Kuroko spojrzał mu w oczy.  
–    Tak, oczywiście.- Seijuurou skinął głową.  
–    Czy to prawda, że... Wybacz, że w ogóle wnikam w twoje prywatne życie, ale czy to prawda, że ty i Midorima-san sypiacie ze sobą?  
    To pytanie zaskoczyło Akashiego do tego stopnia, że w pierwszej chwili zupełnie go zamurowało. Bezmyślnie otworzył usta, szybko jednak reflektując się i zamykając je. Zignorował falę gorąca, która przeszła falą po jego plecach.  
–    Kto ci to powiedział?- zapytał dość chłodno.  
–    To chyba nie jest istotne, Akashi-kun – mruknął Tetsuya.- Nie zrozum mnie źle, nie mam ci przecież tego za złe, jednak chciałbym się upewnić, że póki co wasz romans dobiegł końca. To, co robiłeś zanim zaczęliśmy się ze sobą umawiać, to twoja sprawa, wolałbym jednak by było jasne, że nie toleruję niewierności.  
–    To absurd – stwierdził Seijuurou, sięgając po kubek i upijając łyk herbaty. Odłożył go z cichym trzaskiem, zacisnął usta, wyraźnie zezłoszczony.- Owszem, ja i Shintarou czasem ze sobą sypialiśmy, ale nie miało to żadnego romantycznego podłoża, ani dla mnie, ani dla niego. Nie myśl o mnie źle, Kuroko, to były po prostu nic nieznaczące... „wyskoki”. Taka odskocznia od zwykłej przyjaźni.  
–    Nie uważam, że robiłeś coś złego, w końcu ja i Mayuzumi-kun robiliśmy to samo.- Tetsuya wzruszył lekko ramionami.- Nie potępiam cię za to, ale... chciałbym wiedzieć, czy masz zamiar utrzymywać takie relacje z Midorimą-san.  
–    Oczywiście, że nie – rzucił Akashi z irytacją.- Zakończyłem to już jakiś czas temu, nie mam zamiaru cię przecież zdradzać, na litość boską. Czy Shintarou powiedział ci coś jeszcze?  
–    Nic mi nie powiedział.- Kuroko pokręcił przecząco głową, upijając łyk herbaty.- W ogóle się z nim wczoraj nie widziałem.   
–    Nie?- Pałeczki Akashiego zawisły nad talerzem, w połowie drogi do ust czerwonowłosego. Mężczyzna wbił spojrzenie w Tetsuyę.- Co to znaczy?  
–    Midorima-san przeprowadzał jakąś operację – wyjaśnił Kuroko.- Przyszedł po mnie inny lekarz, Mibuchi Reo-san. Powiedział, że Midorima-san o wszystkim go poinformował i prosił, by go zastąpił.  
–    Chyba żartujesz.- Akashi odłożył pałeczki, opierając się ciężko o oparcie swojego krzesła.- Zabiję go...  
–    Nie wydaje mi się, by to było coś poważnego – powiedział błękitnowłosy.- Choć nie ukrywam, że Reo-san był trochę... uhm, dziwny? Znasz go, Akashi-kun?  
–    Nie – odparł, postukując palcami o blat stołu.- Pierwszy raz o nim słyszę.  
–    To chyba kochanek Midorimy-san – mruknął Tetsuya.- Kiedy leżałem na kozetce, gdy zdejmował mi szwy, powiedział mi, że czasami on i Midorima-san... na tej kozetce się... no wiesz.  
–    Powiedział ci coś tak obrzydliwego?- Akashi spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem.- Na twoim miejscu chyba bym stamtąd wyszedł... Będę musiał poważnie porozmawiać z Shintarou.  
–    Wybacz, zepsułem ci apetyt?  
–    Nie, skąd – zaprzeczył Akashi, wracając do posiłku, choć niezbyt spiesznie.  
–    To dobrze – powiedział Kuroko.- W każdym razie, szwy są zdjęte i mam już spokój. Blizna zostanie, ale przynajmniej nic już mnie nie boli. Mogę też już skończyć z moją dietą.   
–    Wspaniale.- Akashi skinął głową, po czym wstał od stołu, by podać drugie danie, jakim było oden. Kuroko w tym czasie odłożył naczynia do zmywarki.- No a co porabiałeś wczoraj, prócz wizyty w szpitalu?- zapytał Akashi. Ponownie usiedli przy stole, kosztując kolejnego dania.- Twój przyjaciel zlazł pracę?  
–    Powiedzieli, że do niego zadzwonią – odparł Tetsuya.- Ogiwara-kun nie wierzy, że to zrobią, ale mnie się wydaje, że wkrótce naprawdę otrzyma od nich telefon. A co do mnie, to właściwie mogę się pochwalić, że w czasie porannych zakupów natrafiłem na ofertę wynajęcia kawalerki.  
–    Oh.- Akashi spojrzał na niego z zainteresowaniem, na moment odrywając się od zupełnie innych myśli, jakie krążyły po jego głowie.- Gdzie dokładnie?  
–    Niedaleko mieszkania Ogiwary-kun. Trafiłem na nią zupełnie przypadkowo, ale wszedłem do budynku, żeby zapytać właściciela o szczegóły. Pokazał mi ją, jest niewielka, ale urządzona z rozmysłem i całkiem ładna. Czynsz będzie wynosił dziewięćdziesiąt pięć tysięcy jenów, już się na nią zdecydowałem. Wczoraj wypłaciłem oszczędności z banku, ponieważ właściciel chce gotówki za trzy miesiące z góry, żeby mógł szybko wyremontować jakieś mieszkanie, które też chce wynajmować.   
–    A jak wyglądają instalacje?- zapytał Seijuurou.- Niska cena może przyciągać ochotników, ale zwykle okazuje się później, że w ścianach kryją się pordzewiałe i podziurawione rury, czy też gaz się ulatnia, albo pod podłogą są szczury...  
–    Właściciel pokazał mi wszystkie papiery dotyczące prawidłowości instalacji, podbite pieczątkami i podpisami pracowników różnych instytutów, potwierdzające sprawność mieszkania i ich regularne przeglądy.   
–    Rozumiem. W takim razie to rzeczywiście wspaniała okazja – stwierdził Akashi, wracając do posiłku.- Szkoda, że żąda zapłaty za trzy miesiące z góry, ale skoro się zdecydowałeś, to chyba dobrze jest w to zainwestować. Czy opłata wlicza także rachunki za prąd i wodę?  
–    Tak.- Kuroko skinął głową.- Obejmuje całość, łącznie ze wszystkimi rachunkami. Planuję tam pójść jutro, bo właścicielowi się spieszy.  
–    Mhm.- Akashi pokiwał w zamyśleniu głową.  
–    Coś się stało?- zapytał Tetsuya, widząc jego nieobecną minę.  
–    Wybacz – westchnął lekko Akashi.- Po prostu wróciłem myślami do tego całego doktora Reo.  
–    Martwisz się nim?  
–    Zastanawia mnie, jak wiele Shintarou mu mówi. Powinien zachować dyskrecję, jeśli chodzi o ciebie. Tymczasem naraził cię na dyskomfort w towarzystwie tego... Reo. Czy powiedział ci coś jeszcze?  
–    Nie, mówił tylko, żebym...- Kuroko urwał raptownie, zerkając nerwowo na Akashiego.- Uhm, dał sobie spokój z Midorimą-san, ponieważ to on chce z nim być.  
    Akashi przełknął kawałek daikon, upił łyk herbaty, odłożył pałeczki i złączył dłonie, patrząc wyczekująco na swojego chłopaka. Tetsuya zrozumiał, że nie udało mu się nabrać biznesmena.  
–    To dość osobiste, wolałbym więc to przemilczeć – westchnął.  
–    Czy to „dość osobiste” dotyczy także mnie?  
–    Po części – odparł Kuroko z wahaniem.  
–    Więc wolałbym jednak wiedzieć.  
–    Uhm...- Kuroko napił się herbaty, by dać sobie odrobinę czasu do namysłu. Nie chciał w tak bezpośredni sposób powiedzieć tego, co przekazał mu Reo.- Chodziło o to, że Reo-san chce mieć Midorimę-san tylko dla siebie i... mam poprosić cię, byś dał sobie z nim spokój.  
    Akashi przez chwilę przyglądał mu się w milczeniu. Kuroko odwrócił od niego wzrok, nieco zażenowany. Po chwili usłyszał, że Seijuurou wrócił do jedzenia.  
–    Nic nie powiesz?- bąknął.  
–    Jesteś pewien, że mam to komentować?- Akashi popatrzył na niego.- Z tego co mówisz wynika, że ten cały Reo zachowuje się jak typowa zazdrosna kobieta. Domyślam się więc, co tak NAPRAWDĘ ci powiedział. Chciałem zaoszczędzić ci zawstydzenia i przemilczeć to, ale jeśli sobie życzysz, to powiem, że...  
–    Cofam to, wolałbym jednak, żebyś tego nie komentował – wymamrotał Kuroko, rumieniąc się delikatnie. Choć Akashi starał się to ukryć, Tetsuya widział w jego oczach nutę rozbawienia, którą jednak szybko zastąpiła powaga.  
–    Zwykle nie toleruję takiego zachowania – powiedział Seijuurou.- Mam na myśli narzucanie woli, do czego dąży Reo. Oczywiście, nie jestem zainteresowany Shintarou, w żadnym stopniu. Chętnie jednak wygarnąłbym co nieco temu doktorowi, lecz zrobię jeden jedyny wyjątek. Ostatecznie chodzi tutaj o ciebie, Kuroko, dlatego żeby było jasne...- Akashi spojrzał na niego łagodnie.- Nie musisz mnie o nic prosić, ani w żaden sposób do czegokolwiek przekonywać. Nie jestem ani niewierny, ani niecierpliwy. Kontakty z Shintarou są nieuniknione, więc nie mogę obiecać ci, że już więcej nie zamienię z nim choćby słowa, ale jeśli Reo chce go sobie wziąć dla siebie, to proszę bardzo.  
–    Nie zależy mi, byś zupełnie urywał z nim kontakt, przecież się przyjaźnicie.- Kuroko uśmiechnął się do niego lekko.  
–    Naprawdę?- Akashi spojrzał na niego z zainteresowaniem.- Szczerze mówiąc, ja osobiście wolałbym, byś nigdy więcej nawet nie patrzył na swojego byłego chłopaka, Mayuzumiego. Nieważne w jaki sposób na to spojrzę, dla mnie cały czas jest rywalem.  
–    Wierz mi, Akashi-kun, nie jest.- Kuroko pokręcił głową.- Już zdecydowałem, i nic tego nie zmieni.  
–    Nic?- podchwycił z uśmiechem Seijuurou.- Zupełnie nic?  
–    O ile będziemy tylko dla siebie.- Tetsuya wzruszył ramionami.  
    Uśmiech na ustach Akashiego powoli się poszerzał. Czerwonowłosy przyglądał się Kuroko z ciekawością, po czym niespodziewanie podniósł się, opierając dłońmi o blat stołu i nachylił się nad nim, całując usta Tetsuyi. Mężczyzna odwzajemnił pocałunek, choć niezbyt idealnie, ponieważ mimowolnie się uśmiechnął.  
–    Ta kolacja jest przyjemniejsza, niż planowałem – powiedział Akashi z zadowoleniem, wróciwszy na swoje miejsce.  
–    I niż ja przypuszczałem – dodał od siebie Kuroko.  
–    Czeka cię jeszcze deser – przypomniał Seijuurou.  
–    Myślałem, że dostałem go przed chwilą.  
    Akashi spojrzał na niego jakby z zaskoczeniem, po czym znów uśmiechnął się szeroko, kręcąc lekko głową. Kuroko wpatrywał się w niego urzeczony. Seijuurou wydawał się być wręcz... zawstydzony? Mile połechtany?  
   _Mniejsza o to_ – westchnął w myślach Tetsuya, niespiesznie wracając do swojego posiłku.- _Jego uśmiech jest naprawdę piękny._  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Yudofu – tofu ugotowane w gorącej wodzie, ulubione danie Akashiego xD  
> **Mizutaki – inaczej też Nabe/Nabemono; kurczak i warzywa, takie gotowane. Zabójczo proste danie, ale przecież zabójczość pasuje do Akashiego xD  
> ***Oden – zimowe danie składające się z jajek na twardo, rzodkwi daikon i takich... uhm fish cake'ów przypominających krokiety xD Wszystko to w bulionie dashi.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kolejny rozdział w Wigilię! Będzie to rozdzialik świąteczny :D

    Budzik stojący na szafce nocnej wskazywał kilka minut po północy, kiedy rozległo się natarczywe pukanie do drzwi. Midorima zdążył zasnąć ledwie pół godziny wcześniej, wykończony zarówno fizycznie jak i psychicznie po kolejnej ciężkiej operacji, zakończonej jednak oczywistym sukcesem. Lecz mimo zmęczenia i senności, odrzucił kołdrę, wsunął stopy w domowe kapcie, założył okulary i cierpliwie udał się do holu, dobrze wiedząc, kogo zastanie na korytarzu, kiedy otworzy drzwi.  
    Chociaż zgodnie z jego przewidywaniami zobaczył Akashiego Seijuurou, jego widok nieco go jednak zaskoczył.   
    Czerwonowłosy wyglądał niezwykle... świątecznie. Miał na sobie czarne spodnie oraz buty, a także wełniany czerwony sweter dziergany na drutach, z białymi ozdobami na piersiach przedstawiającymi renifery, choinki i gwiazdy. Na ramiona niedbale zarzucił płaszcz, szyję opatulił czerwonym szalikiem, a w dłoniach trzymał duży, czerwony wór.   
–    Wesołych świąt, Shintarou – powiedział z uśmiechem.  
–    Jeszcze nie mamy świąt, nanodayo.- Midorima poprawił swoje okulary. Zwykle robił to po prostu odruchowo, ale tym razem był do tego zmuszony, ponieważ nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co widział. Akashi nie tolerował świąt, nie darzył tego „magicznego” czasu choćby odrobiną sympatii. Dla niego święta nie istniały, były po prostu pretekstem dla leniuchów, wolących zostać w domu, niż spełniać swoje obowiązki w pracy.- Mogę wiedzieć skąd masz ten sweter?  
–    Kupiłem go wczoraj – odparł, wzruszając ramionami i oglądając swój ubiór.- Nie podoba ci się?  
–    Wydaje się być świąteczny.  
–    Bo on jest świąteczny, Shintarou.  
–    Nie lubisz świąt.  
–    Owszem-. Akashi skinął głową.- Ale dziś jest wyjątkowa okazja! Wybieramy się na świąteczne polowanie!  
–    A...- Midorima oparł się o framugę drzwi. Senność dawała mu się we znaki, a ponieważ jego mięśnie przez te pół godziny snu zdążyły się rozluźnić, nie miał zbyt wiele sił, by stać prosto.- A czym się ono różni od innych polowań?  
–    Zobaczysz.- Seijuurou uśmiechnął się zagadkowo.- No, dalej. Nie będę na ciebie wiecznie czekał, idź się przebrać. I weź przenośną lodówkę i woreczki foliowe, bo dziś dostaniesz od Świętego Akashiego dużo prezentów.  
    Shintarou westchnął lekko. Rozumiał, że Akashi w tym momencie zażartował, jednak jemu nie było szczególnie do śmiechu. Nie dlatego, że czerwonowłosy obudził go i zmusił do wyjścia na polowanie – jeśli o to chodziło, właściwie nie miał nic przeciwko. Był zły, ponieważ Seijuurou przyszedł do niego w tak wyśmienitym nastroju właśnie dziś – w dniu jego randki z Kuroko Tetsuyą.  
    Najwyraźniej musiała być bardzo udana, skoro jego przyjaciel aż kipiał entuzjazmem.  
    Wrócił do sypialni i wszedł do garderoby, nawet nie zapalając w niej światła. Po omacku chwycił pierwsze lepsze spodnie oraz sweter, przelotnie zabrał także skarpetki. Ubrał się w pokoju, a następnie przeszedł do holu, by założyć kurtkę oraz buty. Z szafy przy drzwiach, spod starannie ukrytej klapy wyjął przenośną lodówkę oraz opakowanie foliowych worków. Seijuurou czekał na niego przy windzie, blokując jej drzwi, by się nie zamknęły. Wyglądało na to, że bardzo mu się spieszyło.  
–    Pierwszy raz w życiu czuję magię świąt – powiedział, kiedy zjeżdżali do podziemnego parkingu. Czerwonowłosy uśmiechał się szeroko, pocierając dłonie w geście niecierpliwości, czerwony wór przerzucił przez ramię. Wyglądał niemal jak dziecko, które pragnie już teraz otworzyć prezenty.  
–    Co sprawiło, że zmieniłeś zdanie?- zapytał Shintarou, starając się, by ton jego głosu nie był zbyt szorstki. Obawiał się, że odpowiedź nie przypadnie mu do gustu.  
–    Właściwie to sam nie wiem – przyznał Akashi, po czym roześmiał się lekko.- Po prostu mam wrażenie, że... że słyszę dzwoneczki. Takie, jakie ma Święty Mikołaj przy saniach. Muszę je znaleźć i zabrać do magazynu, chcę zebrać wszystkie. Grają ładną melodię, ale ona staje się nudna, sam muszę nadać jej odpowiedni rytm. Rozumiesz, co mam na myśli, Shintarou?- Spojrzał na niego z błyskiem w złotym oku.  
–    Zakładasz, że te dzwoneczki to dzisiejsze obiekty świątecznego polowania?  
–    Tak przypuszczam – odpowiedział po chwili namysłu. Wyszli z windy i skierowali się do samochodu Akashiego.- Chyba wiem, gdzie one są. Pozwólmy, by moja intuicja nas poprowadziła.  
–    Jak sobie życzysz.- Midorima wzruszył ramionami. Intuicja Seijuurou nie była czymś zwyczajnym. Nie polegała ani na przypadkach, ani na kaprysach jeśli chodziło o wybór ofiar. Jego intuicja była czymś niezwykłym – żyjącym własnym życiem, kierującym się według własnych zasad, własnymi ścieżkami.   
    Akashi nigdy się jej nie przeciwstawiał, ani nie ignorował.   
–    Hmm... chyba miałem o czymś z tobą porozmawiać – mruknął czerwonowłosy w zastanowieniu, wyjeżdżając z parkingu, a następnie z placu otaczającego apartamentowiec.  
–    Może później ci się przypomni – powiedział Shintarou.   
–    Możliwe, ale to chyba miało związek z dzisiejszymi zabawkami...- Akashi wjechał na główną ulicę, powoli pustoszejącą. Skierował się na zachód, wzdychając ciężko.- Mniejsza z tym, później o tym pomyślę. Teraz mamy ciekawsze priorytety.   
–    Widzę, że dzisiaj masz doskonały humor.- Midorima nie mógł wytrzymać. Wiedział, że tym pytaniem zada sobie samemu ból, nie chciał przecież wysłuchiwać relacji Akashiego z jego randki. Jednak jednocześnie nie był w stanie walczyć z własną ciekawością.- Randka się udało?  
–    Zdecydowanie.- Czerwonowłosy uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem.- Podczas całego spotkania czułem coś dziwnego. Nie było to zdenerwowanie, bo już niezliczoną ilość razy bywałem na takich kolacjach... Ale to było coś innego, czego jeszcze nie rozgryzłem.   
–    Mniemam, że była to po prostu ekscytacja.  
–    Ekscytacja?- Akashi zerknął na niego z zainteresowaniem.- Wątpię. Coś takiego czuję tylko wtedy, gdy się zabawiam, a jeśli chodzi o Kuroko, to jest to coś poważnego.  
–    No to może zauroczenie – westchnął Midorima.- Zresztą, nieważne, nie mam ochoty tego roztrząsać. Najważniejsze, że jesteś zadowolony. A dlaczego twój chłopak nie został na noc?- Shintarou nie chciał wymawiać głośno nazwiska Kuroko, zaś słowa „twój chłopak” wymówił z lekką pogardą. Akashi albo nie zwrócił uwagi na jego kąśliwość, albo zwyczajnie ją zignorował.  
–    Jutro idzie do pracy – odparł, siadając wygodniej w fotelu. Uważny wzrok przesuwał po ulicach, widać było, że jego czujność momentalnie się wzmogła.- Chciałem mu zaproponować, by został, w końcu mógłbym go rano zawieźć, ale uznałem, że jeszcze na to za wcześnie.  
–    Na co? Na seks?- Midorima uniósł lekko brew, patrząc na przyjaciela. Akashi roześmiał się wymownie.  
–    Zapewniam cię, że z tym akurat problemu nie będzie. Po prostu obawiam się, że gdyby tej nocy został na noc, raczej już bym go nie wypuścił z mieszkania.   
–    Nie rozumiem. Zrobiliście to, czy nie?  
–    Nie. Zjedliśmy kolację, rozmawialiśmy, obejrzeliśmy...- Nagle uśmiech Akashiego zniknął, jakby ktoś zdarł go szybkim ruchem ręki. Seijuurou zakręcił silnie kierownicą i z piskiem opon zahamował, zatrzymując się na poboczu. W oczach, które skierował teraz na Midorimę, czaiły się groźne błyski.- Kim jest Reo Mibuchi?- zapytał zimno.  
–    Hm? Co ty tak nagle...- wymamrotał Shintarou, zaskoczony.   
–    Odpowiadaj.  
–    To mój znajomy z oddziału, obaj zaczynaliśmy praktyki w szpitalu w tym samym czasie, sześć lat temu...- Midorima szybko poukładał myśli w głowie. Westchnął cicho.- Prowadziłem operację, Seijuurou, cholernie ważną operację. Musiałem go poprosić o to, by mnie wyręczył, ale zapewniam cię, że Mibuchi jest godny zaufania!  
–    Mibuchi jest już martwy – wycedził Akashi.- Chyba nie zdajesz sobie sprawy z powagi sytuacji, Shintarou. Obcy mężczyzna położył ręce na Tetsuyi, podczas gdy obecnie wyłącznie ja mam do tego prawo. Tylko tobie postanowiłem pozwolić na to, byś chwilowo również mógł to uczynić. Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że twój przyjaciel mu groził?  
–    Groził?- powtórzył zdziwiony Midorima, poprawiając swoje okulary.- O czym ty mówisz?  
–    Tetsuya nie powiedział mi tego wprost, ale nietrudno było odczytać z jego twarzy, czego się nasłuchał od tego prostaka. Trzymaj swoich kochanków na smyczy, z dala od Kuroko, rozumiemy się?   
–    Oczywiście.- Shintarou odwrócił głowę, zaciskając wargi. Cała ta sytuacja zaczynała go przerastać, zachowanie Akashiego było dla niego zupełnie niezrozumiałe. Niby co w Kuroko było takiego wspaniałego? Czym sobie zasłużył na tak ogromną uwagę Seijuurou, w jaki sposób owinął go sobie wokół palca?  
–    A tak swoją drogą, co myślisz o Kuroko?- usłyszał pytanie. Samochód znów ruszył w drogę.  
–    Jest mi obojętny – odparł.- Jeśli myślisz, że ci go odbiorę, to lepiej zmień tok myślenia. Kuroko nie jest w moim guście.  
–    Shintarou – westchnął Seijuurou, najwyraźniej w końcu dostrzegając zdenerwowanie zielonowłosego.- Nie miałem zamiaru cię urazić. Jesteś moim przyjacielem i jedyną osobą, której mogę zaufać, ale zrozum, że popełniłeś błąd, mówiąc Mibuchiemu o Tetsuyi i w dodatku prosząc go, by to on zdjął jego szwy.   
–    Byłem zajęty, a nie chciałem odsyłać twojego chłopaka do domu, skoro już się pofatygował do szpitala.  
–    Trudno.- Akashi wzruszył ramionami.- Lepiej już umówić się na inny termin. Proszę, pamiętaj o tym na przyszłość – dodał, ponownie ruszając w drogę.  
–    A co z Reo?- zapytał Midorima.- Mówiłeś w czasie przeszłym, czy przyszłym, kiedy wspominałeś o tym, że już nie żyje?  
–    Przyszłym. W trakcie rozmowy przypomniałem sobie, że właśnie o tym chciałem z tobą porozmawiać. Możesz podać mi jego adres, spróbujemy dyskretnie zabrać go na przejażdżkę.  
–    Wolałbym nie – powiedział ostrożnie Shintarou.  
–    A to dlaczego?- prychnął z rozbawieniem Seijuurou.  
–    Cenię sobie Mibuchiego nie tylko jako kolegę po fachu, ale i przyjaciela. To jedyna osoba, której mogę się zwierzyć bez obaw, że mnie wyda.  
–    Co ze mną? Nie jestem już twoim przyjacielem?  
–    Oczywiście, że jesteś.- Shintarou odwrócił głowę do okna.- W moim życiu zawsze będziesz zajmował miejsce na samym szczycie, ale są sprawy, o których nie chcę rozmawiać właśnie z tobą.  
–    Ukrywasz coś przede mną?- Akashi wydawał się być szczerze zdziwiony.  
–    Nic szczególnego – powiedział Midorima.- Nic, co mogłoby zaszkodzić tobie lub nam obojgu. To tylko zwykłe głupoty, niewarte uwagi...  
–    Proszę bardzo, skoro takie twoje życzenie, zostawię twojego przyjaciela w spokoju.- Seijuurou uśmiechnął się pogardliwie.- Ale jeśli piśnie komuś choć słowo, nie będę miał dla niego litości.   
–    Mibuchi nie jest zły, potrafi zachować tajemnice.  
–    Mało mnie to obchodzi, niech po prostu trzyma się z dala od Kuroko i ode mnie. I przestań mu o mnie opowiadać – dodał z irytacją.- Wiesz, że nie cierpię, gdy ktoś wie o mnie więcej niż ja o nim... To ta!- wykrzyknął nagle, wbijając wzrok w chwiejnie kroczącą chodnikiem kobietę o dwóch długich, fioletowych warkoczach.- Słyszę przy niej dzwoneczki, to na pewno ona! W schowku mam chusteczki nasączone chloroformem, przygotuj je. Zaprosimy ją na tyły, a kiedy wjedziemy do lasu, uciszysz ją.   
    Midorima skinął posłusznie głową. Akashi uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem, czując narastającą w piersiach radość. Już niemal zapomniał jakie to uczucie, kiedy znajduje dla siebie ofiarę idealną.  
    Zwolnił odrobinę, podjeżdżając pod chodnik i zrównując się z tempem kobiety. Była młoda, z pewnością nie miała więcej niż dwadzieścia pięć lat. Wysoka i szczupła, chwiała się na obcasach, wyraźnie podpita. Mamrotała coś do siebie, przybrawszy nieszczęsną minę.  
–    Witaj, dzwoneczku – rzucił Akashi, opuściwszy wcześniej szybę po swojej stronie.  
–    Mmm?- Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego z początku bez większego zainteresowania, jednak po chwili stanęła jak wryta, rumieniąc się lekko i uśmiechając.- Cześć! Wow, rzadko kiedy zaczepia mnie taki przystojniak...- Pochyliła się lekko, zaglądając do auta.- Dwóch przystojniaków – poprawiła się, mrugając okiem do Midorimy.  
–    Podwieźć cię do domu?- zagadnął Seijuurou, wskazując ruchem głowy tylne siedzenie.  
–    Hmm, no nie wiem, nie wiem – odparła, kręcąc z uśmiechem głową.- A nie wywieziecie mnie gdzieś do lasu, żeby zrobić mi krzywdę?  
–    Nie mam w zwyczaju krzywdzić pięknych kobiet.- Akashi znacząco przesunął spojrzeniem po jej ciele.- Możemy się po prostu dogadać, po ludzku. Chyba, że nie chcesz, wówczas odjedziemy.  
–    No cóż – westchnęła lekko, pochylając się i opierając ręce o drzwi. Jej biust, widoczny zza odpiętego płaszcza, zakołysał się lekko przed oczami czerwonowłosego.- Nie wiem, czy dam radę z wami tak naraz... Nie przywykłam do trójkącików.  
–    Tym się nie martw, dobrze się tobą zajmiemy, a jeśli ci się nie spodoba, po prostu ustawimy się w kolejce.- Akashi wzruszył ramionami.  
    Kobieta udała, że się zastanawia. Zagryzła przy tym wargi, by nie zdradzić się uśmiechem, a następnie wsiadła do samochodu i zapięła pasy.  
    Seijuurou spojrzał na jej odbicie we wstecznym lusterku, uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem. Jeden dzwoneczek w jego głowie przestał już dzwonić, ale wciąż słyszał cichy dźwięk drugiego. Czuł, że musi go znaleźć, inaczej nie da mu to spokoju. Dla niego była to wyjątkowa noc.  
–    Jak ci na imię?- zapytał, skręcając na skrzyżowaniu w prawo.  
–    Nana – odpowiedziała, posyłając zalotny uśmiech w kierunku zielonowłosego. Midorima akurat obrócił ku niej lekko głowę i dostrzegł ten gest. Spojrzał na Akashiego.  
–    Masz coś przeciwko, żebym zabawił się już teraz?- zapytał.  
    Akashi spojrzał na niego z pytaniem w oczach.  
–    Zatrzymaj się na chwilę, przesiądę się do tyłu – powiedział Shintarou, odpinając już pas bezpieczeństwa.  
    Jego przyjaciel wzruszył ramionami. Było mu to raczej obojętne, więc zjechał posłusznie na chodnik i poczekał, aż Midorima przeniesie się na tyły. Nana zachichotała radośnie, kiedy usiadł obok niej, położyła dłoń na jego udzie, przesuwając ją bliżej krocza.  
–    Cieszę się, że dotrzymasz mi tutaj towarzystwa – zamruczała, przygryzając wargę.  
    Akashi szybko stracił nimi zainteresowanie. Ruszył dalej, ignorując odgłosy pocałunków. Zachowanie Shintarou nieco go zaskoczyło, ale na krótko. Najwyraźniej Midorima po prostu miał ochotę na seks, a skoro tak, Seijuurou nie widział powodów, by go powstrzymywać. Właściwie to lepiej dla nich, bo dziewczyna nie zwróci uwagi na otoczenie.  
    Po kilkunastu minutach kierowali się już pustą drogą prowadzącą do lasu. Wbrew pozorom w centrum Tokio wiele było miejsc, które pozwalały na najwyższy poziom prywatności – opustoszałe uliczki, stare fabryki, parki, oraz las, do którego prowadziło wiele dróg.   
    Seijuurou zwolnił, kiedy auto wjechało na leśną ścieżkę. Odpiął pas bezpieczeństwa, wyłączył światła. Znał drogę na pamięć, nie były mu więc one potrzebne. Nana, zajęta teraz Midorimą między swoimi nogami, nie zwróciła uwagi na lekkie bujanie samochodu.  
    Potrzebowali jeszcze jednej. Nana to było za mało, w głowie Akashiego wciąż brzmiał dźwięk dzwoneczka – ale z jakiegoś powodu narastał on, zupełnie jakby zbliżali się do niego. Czerwonowłosego nieco to irytowało i niepokoiło. Intuicja podpowiadała mu, że obrał dobrą drogę, że kieruje się właśnie ku tej wyjątkowej ofierze... ale co ona tu robiła? W ciemnym lesie, z dala od najbliższego osiedla. Może nie była sama? Może przyjechała tu ze znajomymi, być może znaleźli sobie miejsce na imprezę...  
    Jeśli tak właśnie było, będą musieli z Shintarou zająć się nimi wszystkimi. Akashi nie miał zamiaru pozwolić, by ktokolwiek pałętał się w pobliżu jego kryjówki.   
    Jechał powoli, jakby ostrożnie, przeczesując okolicę uważnym wzrokiem, mimo panujących w lesie ciemności. Księżyc i gwiazdy schowały się za ciemnymi chmurami, więc Seijuurou szukał tylko jednego – światła. Bo jeśli ktoś rzeczywiście był w lesie, musiał posługiwać się źródłem światła, by cokolwiek dostrzec.  
    Gdy tylko wjechał w zakręt, od razu spostrzegł tańczącą białą kropkę. Zatrzymał auto nieco na uboczu, wyłączył silnik. Jego serce biło mocno, uśmiechał się sam do siebie. Oto jego niezawodna intuicja doprowadziła go do drugiego skarbu – dźwięk dzwoneczka narastał z każdą chwilą gdy plamka światła naprzeciwko powiększała się.  
    Sięgnął do schowka, wyjął z niego chusteczki nasączone chloroformem.   
–    Shintarou – powiedział, podając mu kilka. Midorima bez słowa odebrał je i przycisnął do twarzy Nany. Kobieta zaczęła przeraźliwie piszczeć i wyrywać się.- Zaraz wrócę. Nie wychodź stąd i bądź cicho.  
    Wysiadł z auta, nie czekając na odpowiedź. Cicho zamknął za sobą drzwi, po czym ruszył w stronę światła, z przygotowanymi w dłoni chusteczkami. Czuł, że dzisiejsze ofiary są darem od losu  - do tej pory zawsze wypatrywał w ich w tłumie i czekał na znak świadczący o tym, że to właśnie ta, którą tej nocy się zajmie. Teraz jakaś siła sama ciągnęła go do ofiar, zupełnie jakby to one same przyciągały go do siebie.  
    To była zdecydowanie wyjątkowa chwila.  
    Ukrył się za drzewem, kiedy światło zaczęło się zbliżać i powiększać coraz bardziej. Ktokolwiek przed nim szedł – a przypuszczał, że była to kobieta – nie mógł widzieć zbyt wiele. Światło prawdopodobnie pochodziło od funkcji latarki w telefonie, jej zasięg był niewielki, toteż widoczna była ścieżka zaledwie kilka metrów.   
    Akashi uśmiechnął się lekko, opierając bokiem o pień drzewa. Nie rozumiał, jak można być tak głupim i zapalać światło w takich ciemnościach – przecież to było oczywiste, że kogoś takiego natychmiast się dostrzeże.  
    Lecz cóż... kobieta tej nocy ma szczęście – pomyślał Seijuurou.- Zrobi coś dobrego dla świata i odejdzie na drugą stronę.  
    Gdy Akashiego dzieliło od ofiary kilka metrów, mężczyzna przycisnął plecy do pnia, czekając. Słyszał już pospieszne kroki i przyspieszony, nierówny oddech, do tego od czasu do czasu ciche przekleństwa, gdy kobieta potknęła się czy niechcący kopnęła większy kamień. Ale w końcu minęła drzewo, za którym schował się Seijuurou i, niczego nieświadoma, szła dalej.   
    Czerwonowłosy wyszedł bezszelestnie zza drzewa na ścieżkę, ruszył za nią. Widział jej drobną sylwetkę na tle światła – to naprawdę była kobieta. Miała na sobie płaszczyk, spódniczkę i kozaki na wysokich obcasach, jednak i tak wciąż sprawiała wrażenie niskiej. Miała krótkie włosy ścięte na bombkę, które podskakiwały lekko przy każdym kroku.  
    Akashi uśmiechał się szeroko, śledząc ją. Wiedział, że lada moment światło latarki w jej telefonie obejmie sylwetkę samochodu – wtedy kobieta zatrzyma się, najpierw zaskoczona, później przerażona. Uświadomi sobie, że nie jest sama w lesie, a co gorsza, że zdradziła swoją własną obecność światłem. Szybko się rozejrzy, odwróci, światło padnie na Akashiego – a ona wrzaśnie z przerażenia.   
    Niestety wizja Seijuurou nie sprawdziła się – był tak rozbawiony wyobrażaniem sobie tej chwili, że nie zdołał powstrzymać parsknięcia śmiechem. Kobieta natychmiast pisnęła z przerażenia, odwracając się szybko do niego. Kiedy światło padło na jego twarz, po lesie rozniósł się zatrwożony krzyk. Kobieta ruszyła do ucieczki, światło tańczyło dziko podczas jej biegu.  
    A wtedy nagle zabłysły reflektory samochodu Akashiego. Dziewczyna ponownie krzyknęła, upuściła telefon, oślepiona nagłym światłem, potknęła się o wystając z ziemi korzeń pobliskiego drzewa i upadła na ziemię. Czerwonowłosy nie potrzebował wiele czasu, by znaleźć się przy niej. Natychmiast przyłożył do jej ust i nosa chusteczkę z chloroformem, trzymając w żelaznym uścisku jej ramiona. Przez dłuższą chwilę kobieta szamotała się rozpaczliwie, ale środek był silniejszy – jej ciało wkrótce zwiotczało w ramionach Akashiego.  
–    Co ona robiła w lesie?- zapytał Midorima, który wysiadł z auta i podszedł do nich.  
–    Dlaczego włączyłeś światła?- Seijuurou spojrzał na niego z dezaprobatą.- Tak się składa, że świetnie się bawiłem, goniąc ją.  
–    Zobaczyłem światło, a nie widziałem cię, więc postanowiłem to sprawdzić.  
–    A co, jeśli jest ich tutaj więcej?- zapytał z irytacją.  
–    Szczerze w to wątpię. Nikt o zdrowych zmysłach nie chodziłby po lesie w takich ciemnościach. Zapaliłby światło, tak jak zrobiła to ona.- Kopnął lekko butem jej stopę.- Inaczej po prostu by błądził.  
–    Widzę, że wielki znawca się znalazł – mruknął chłodno Akashi.- Co z Naną?  
–    Nieprzytomna.  
–    Naprawdę ci się spodobała?- zapytał Akashi, podnosząc się i patrząc na przyjaciela jakby z niedowierzaniem. Zielonowłosy wzruszył lekko ramionami.  
–    Właściwie to nie widziałem jej za dobrze.   
–    Cóż, to już nieważne – stwierdził Akashi, po czym uśmiechnął się szeroko.- Nie traćmy czasu! Zabierz ją do samochodu, Shintarou. Pora zacząć prawdziwe święta!


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wesołych Świąt, moi kochani! ♥

–    Mam wrażenie, jakbym nie był tutaj od wieków – westchnął ciężko Akashi, otwierając bramę magazynu i przekraczając próg. Poczekał, aż Midorima przytaszczy czerwony wór, tym razem wypchany. Następnie zamknął za nimi bramę i zapalił światło w głównym pomieszczeniu, które zwykł nazywać holem.  
–    To co teraz robimy?- zapytał Midorima, odetchnąwszy z ulgą, kiedy w końcu mógł pozbyć się ciężaru.   
–    Teraz czas na prezenty!- oznajmił Seijuurou, uśmiechając się do niego.- Pierwszy czeka na ciebie w środku, zapraszam.- Wskazał drzwi na prawo, prowadzące do sali, w której zawsze bawił się ze swoimi ofiarami.  
–    Na mnie?- powtórzył zaskoczony Shintarou.  
–    Mówiłem przecież, że Święty Akashi ma dla ciebie kilka prezentów, no dalej!- Seijuurou roześmiał się głośno, popychając go niecierpliwie.  
    Midorima nie mógł się nadziwić. Zachowanie Seijuurou było po prostu nienormalne – nienormalne jak na niego. Mordowanie i torturowanie było dla niego chlebem powszednim, pasją, hobby, pracą, a nawet obowiązkiem... Ale bawienie się w święta, których przecież nie tolerował?   
    Shintarou nic z tego nie rozumiał.  
    Wszedł posłusznie do sali, i ledwie przekroczył próg a zatrzymał się raptownie, wbijając zszokowane spojrzenie w... świąteczną choinkę.  
–    Kto by pomyślał, że te dziwki są takie ciężkie! – stęknął Akashi, ciągnąc po ziemi czerwony wór.  
–    Co tutaj robi ta choinka?- zapytał natychmiast Midorima.- Masz gorączkę, Seijuurou?  
–    Oh, zdecydowanie mam!- zaśmiał się czerwonowłosy.- I to świąteczną! To po prostu magia, Shintarou! Prawdziwa magia!- Spojrzał na niego z podekscytowaniem.- Wpadłem na ten pomysł dzisiaj, kiedy oglądaliśmy z Tetsuyą film! Puścili jakąś głupią, świąteczną reklamę, pokazali choinkę... i wtedy mnie natchnęło! Omal nie opowiedziałem Kuroko o moim pomyśle!- znów roześmiał się głośno.- Na to też za wcześnie, jak sądzę. Pomóż mi z tym dziwkami, trzeba je wyciągnąć z tego wora.  
–    Po co w ogóle je tam wpychaliśmy?- mruknął Shintarou, posłusznie chwytając jedną z kobiet za nogi i wyciągając ją z wora.  
–    Bo to nasze prezenty!- zawołał ze śmiechem Akashi.- Jeden dla ciebie i jeden dla mnie! Możesz sobie wziąć tę Nanę, skoro już ją przeleciałeś. Zabrałeś lodówkę i woreczki foliowe, prawda? Ważniejsze prezenty zapakujesz, a resztą ozdobimy naszą choinkę!  
–    Co?- bąknął Midorima, poprawiając swoje okulary.- Chcesz ubrać choinkę... wnętrznościami tych kobiet?  
–    Świetny pomysł, prawda?!- Akashi spojrzał na niego z błyskiem w oczach, zdzierając ubrania z drugiej kobiety, tej, na którą sam polował w lesie.- Lampki już założyłem, takie prawdziwe, później je podłączymy! Najpierw zajmiemy się ubraniem choinki. Jelita posłużą nam za łańcuchy, palce dłoni za sopelki! Oczy mogą być bombkami, będą tylko cztery, ale to nic... dodamy najwyżej palce nóg, one są mniejsze. Och, i piersi! Hahaha, odetniemy im piersi i też zawiesimy! Na szczęście mam tutaj sporo haczyków, z pewnością nam starczy. Jak myślisz, co jeszcze możemy powiesić? Wątrobę? Możemy ją pociąć na mniejsze kawałki, weźmiemy też... nie, nerek nie, nerki spakujesz i sprzedaż, ale... o mój Boże!- Akashi nagle umilkł, patrząc w oniemieniu na zielonowłosego.  
–    Co jest?- zapytał Midorima, marszcząc brwi.  
    Na ustach Akashiego powoli wykwitł szeroki uśmiech. Mężczyzna sapnął, zakrył usta dłonią, a potem wybuchł szaleńczym śmiechem, zginając się w pół.  
–    Gło-głowa!- wykrzyknął.- O-odetniemy jedną głowę i przyczepimy na czubek choinki! Hahahah! To będzie cudowne, Shintarou! To będzie najpiękniejsza choinka na świecie! Nie traćmy czasu, bierzmy się do roboty!  
    Midorima przez chwilę stał w miejscu, patrząc jak Seijruurou niemal tanecznym krokiem podchodzi do długiego, metalowego stołu, na którym leżały poukładane narzędzia: różnych wielkości noże, piły, skalpele, a także łyżeczki, nożyczki i młotki. Widząc zadowolony uśmiech, goszczący na jego twarzy gdy przyglądał się swojej kolekcji, Shintarou miał wrażenie, że w końcu wrócił ten Akashi, którego dobrze znał i rozumiał.  
    Ten, którego darzył wyjątkowym uczuciem.  
    Podszedł do niego niemal automatycznie, przez chwilę przypatrywał mu się z uwagą. Akashi zerknął na niego, uśmiechnął się szerzej, po czym podał mu jeden z noży.  
–    Czy może wolisz piłę, Shintarou?- zapytał.  
–    Wystarczy nóż – odparł cicho.- I skalpel. Najpierw wytnę to, co da się sprzedać. Potem się zabawię. Seijuurou?  
–    Tak?- Akashi przyjrzał się jednemu z noży. Jego ostrze lśniło w świetle nagiej żarówki zwisającej z sufitu. Narzędzie było świeżo naostrzone, idealne do cięcia i krojenia.  
–    Będziemy uprawiać seks?  
    Seijuurou zaśmiał się cicho pod nosem.  
–    Nie, Shintarou, nie będziemy – odpowiedział spokojnie.  
–    Zawsze to robiliśmy, kiedy kończyliśmy zabawy – mruknął zielonowłosy, poprawiając swoje okulary. Sięgnął po skalpel i uniósł go do światła, by upewnić się, że jest czysty.- A dziś naprawdę mam na to ochotę. Mam na myśli – na ciebie.  
–    Przykro mi, Shintarou, ale ostatni raz, kiedy uprawialiśmy seks, był prawdziwym ostatnim razem – rzekł niewzruszony Akashi.  
–    Chodzi o Kuroko? Chcesz być mu... wierny?  
–    Szczerze mówiąc nie chodzi tu nawet o wierność – stwierdził Seijuurou, marszcząc w zastanowieniu brwi.- Po prostu teraz podnieca mnie tylko on. Nie zrozum mnie źle, to nie tak, że się ciebie teraz brzydzę. Ale nie mam na ciebie ochoty. Może to dziwne, lecz szczerze mówiąc bardziej podnieciłaby mnie myśl o zwykłej masturbacji.- Uśmiechnął się z rozbawieniem.- Będziesz musiał szukać pociechy u kogoś innego.  
–    Nie chcę kogoś innego – mruknął Midorima.- Chcę ciebie. Na tym stole. Nieważne, czy czystego, czy zaplamionego krwią, wśród walających się po podłodze wnętrzności i przyozdobionej nimi choince. To masz być po prostu ty.  
–    Cieszę się, że jestem dla ciebie kimś tak wyjątkowym – powiedział Akashi, delikatnie dotykając dłoni Midorimy. Spojrzał w jego oczy i uśmiechnął się do niego łagodnie.- Kocham cię, Shintarou. Jeśli naprawdę jest we mnie takie uczucie, to myślę, że darzę nim właśnie ciebie. Ostatecznie do nikogo innego nie czuję takich... pozytywnych uczuć. A przynajmniej do tej pory nie czułem – dodał ciszej, odsuwając się nieco. Znów przesunął spojrzeniem po narzędziach.- Teraz w moim życiu jest jeszcze Tetsuya. Póki co nie jestem w stanie wytłumaczyć ani tobie, ani nawet sobie, co jest w nim takiego, że nie mogę przestać o nim myśleć. Może jego również kocham, a może to coś więcej?- Znów odwrócił się do niego, patrząc z ciekawością w zielone oczy.- Myślisz, że istnieje coś silniejszego od miłości? Coś więcej, niż tylko szaleńcza pasja, oddanie i euforia, którą otaczam się, będąc przy nim...   
–    Myślę, że trzeba czasu, by przekonać się, co to naprawdę jest – mruknął cicho Midorima, przełykając ciężko ślinę.- Powinieneś najpierw lepiej poznać Kuroko. Przecież nie wiesz o nim wszystkiego, nie znasz każdej jego strony, nie widziałeś każdej jego twarzy. Obawiam się, że zaczniesz go idealizować dla własnych potrzeb i cudownego obrazu jego osoby, a pominiesz istotne usterki, zignorujesz jego wady, by na koniec zawieść się na nim.  
–    Cieszę się, że się o nas martwisz – powiedział z uśmiechem Akashi. Shintarou nie próbował wyprowadzić go z błędu, nie widząc w tym większego sensu – Seijuurou już widział wszystko tak, jak chciał.- Może rzeczywiście minęło zbyt mało czasu i Tetsuya póki co nie ufa mi w zupełności, ale zapewniam cię, że nasz związek jest na tyle poważny, że wkrótce nic nie będzie stało nam na drodze i obaj będziemy dzielić życie jak każda inna para. Nie będziemy niczego przed sobą ukrywać, nie będziemy oszukiwać, kłamać, ani zdradzać.  
–    Zaczekaj chwilę...- Midorima spojrzał na niego z lekkim niepokojem.- Jak to „nie będziecie niczego przed sobą ukrywać”? Masz na myśli wszystko, prócz tego, co robisz tutaj, prawda?- Ruchem dłoni znacząco wskazał na pomieszczenie, w którym się znajdowali. Akashi zmarszczył lekko brwi, wodząc za nim spojrzeniem, jakby dopiero teraz uświadomił sobie, gdzie są.  
–    O tym też się dowie – odparł zwyczajnie.- Dlaczego miałbym to przed nim ukrywać?  
–    Z tego samego powodu, dla którego ukrywasz to przed wszystkimi innymi – odpowiedział dobitnie Shintarou.- Seijuurou, Kuroko nie jest tak idealny, jak ci się wydaje. On nie jest mordercą, psychopatą, ani pasjonatem jak ty. Nie będzie stał w milczeniu i z ciekawością przyglądał ci się, gdy będziesz kroił żywego człowieka!   
–    Tego nie wiesz – powiedział spokojnie Akashi.- Może za jakiś czas, kiedy upewnię się, że kocha mnie bezgranicznie, a na pewno tak będzie – dodał, znacząco kładąc nacisk na wymawiane słowa.- wówczas powiem mu o wszystkim, bo nie będzie sensu ukrywać czegoś, co kocham, przed osobą, którą kocham, prawda? Tetsuya akceptuje mnie takiego, jakim jestem, i tak zostanie już zawsze. Zobaczysz, kiedy dowie się, że to ja uwolniłem go od Genty, podziękuje mi za to.- Akashi ruszył do jednej z kobiet, która zaczęła się wybudzać. Jęczała cicho, obracając powoli głowę i rozglądając się wokół. Mężczyzna podniósł ją z łatwością i położył na drugim stole. Przymocował jej nadgarstki i kostki grubymi pasami do stołu, odgarnął z jej czoła ściętą na prosto grzywkę. Twarz kobiety była ładna, okrągła, a cera czysta i gładka. Seijuurou uśmiechnął się do niej niemal czule, kiedy spostrzegł, że nie ma na sobie prawie żadnego makijażu. Tylko rzęsy pomalowane zostały tuszem. Kobieta była piękna – naturalnie piękna.  
–    Gdzie jestem...?- wymamrotała słabo.- Kim pan jest? Gdzie... jestem...?  
–    Ćśś.- Akashi pogłaskał ją włosach, przesunął spojrzeniem po nagim ciele. Spojrzał na Midorimę, który wciąż stał przy stole z narzędziami.- Chcesz mi pomóc, czy zajmiesz się tą drugą?  
–    Pomogę – mruknął po chwili milczenia.  
–    W takim razie zwiąż tamtą... Nanę, czy jak jej było.- Skrzywił się lekko i znów spojrzał na kobietę, którą nieustannie głaskał.- Jak masz na imię, dzwoneczku?  
–    Eh?- Zmarszczyła lekko brwi, zamrugała sennie.- Uhm... Chiyo... Gdzie jestem?  
–    Spokojnie, Chiyo. Leż spokojnie.- Akashi wrócił do stołu z narzędziami, chwycił jego ramę i zaczął ciągnąć w kierunku stołu pośrodku sali. Kobieta spojrzała na niego, jednak nie mogła dostrzec kolekcji ostrzy. Dopiero kiedy Seijuurou uniósł jeden z nożów, jej oczy nieco się powiększyły.  
–    Co pan robi?- pisnęła słabo.  
–    Nic takiego.- Seijuurou uśmiechnął się do niej szeroko.- Będziemy ubierać choinkę, potrzebujemy twojej pomocy.  
–    Co...co?!- Kobieta szarpnęła dłońmi, zupełnie odzyskawszy trzeźwość umysłu. Popatrzyła z przerażeniem najpierw na czerwonowłosego, później na drugiego mężczyznę, który zbliżył się do nich, trzymając w dłoniach skalpel. Dotknął jej brzucha, przesunął dłoń wzdłuż ciała, jakby badał je uważnie.- Co wy robicie?! Zostawcie mnie! Wypuścicie mnie!  
    Akashi, nie zważając na jej krzyki, siłą rozprostował jej dłoń i przyłożył ostrze do małego palca lewej ręki. Midorima obserwował go z beznamiętnym wyrazem twarzy. Seijuurou tymczasem mocno przyłożył wolną dłoń do ostrza i jednym naciskiem odciął palec.  
    Kiedy w magazynie rozbrzmiał przeraźliwy wrzask, Shintarou z irytacją spojrzał na kobietę, zatykając uszy.  
–    Zawsze tak krzyczą?- zapytał, zwracając się do przyjaciela.  
–    Mhm.- Akashi uśmiechnął się szeroko, zabierając palec.   
    Podszedł do ściany, pod którą stały regały wypełnione pudłami, wysunął jeden z nich i wyciągnął pudełko ze srebrnymi haczykami. Otworzył je, wziął do ręki jeden haczyk, wbił ostry koniec w miękką część palca, przebijając skórę i mięsień. Z pudła obok wyjął zwykłą szypułkę cienkiej nici, owinął nią haczyk, zawiązał pętelkę i przegryzł końcówkę. Następnie podszedł do choinki i zawiesił krwawą ozdobę na gałązce. Odsunął się kilka kroków, patrząc z zadowoleniem na swoje dzieło. Odwrócił się, by uśmiechnąć do Midorimy.  
–    Jak ci się podoba?- zapytał.  
–    Wygląda oryginalnie – stwierdził zielonowłosy.- Lepszy efekt byłby chyba, gdyby były czyste, nie zakrwawione. Jeśli pozbyć się krwi, staną się bardzo blade i będą bardziej przypominać sople.  
–    Shintarou, masz rację!- powiedział z podekscytowaniem Akashi.- Rzeczywiście, choinka będzie wówczas piękniejsza! Ale... czy to nie zajmie za dużo czasu? Zabawa zabawą, ale nie chce mi się siedzieć tutaj całą noc, ubierając choinkę. Poza tym obaj idziemy jutro do pracy.  
–    Po prostu wrzućmy wszystko najpierw do wody – powiedział Midorima, podchodząc do dużego zlewu po lewej stronie. Zatkał odpływ korkiem i odkręcił kurek.- Wystarczy, że będą czyste.  
–    Dobrze, zrób jak uważasz – westchnął Seijuurou, zadowolony, że chwilowy problem został rozwiązany. Wrócił do wciąż krzyczącej i wyrywającej się kobiety, sięgnął po nóż.  
–    NIE! BŁAGAM, NIE!- wrzasnęła dziko.- NIE RÓB TEGO, BŁAGAM! NIKOMU NIC NIE POWIEM, PRZYSIĘGAM! PRZYSIĘGAM! NIKT SIĘ NIE DOWIE, TYLKO MNIE WYPUŚĆ!  
–    A jeśli nie?- Akashi uniósł pytająco brew.  
–    Proszę...- jęknęła płaczliwie.- Błagam, zostaw mnie...! Nie chcę umierać... nie chcę...   
–    Wszyscy kiedyś umrą – stwierdził Seijuurou.- Być może nawet ja. Chciałabyś w następnym życiu odrodzić się jako jakieś zwierzę?- zagadnął, odcinając kolejny, serdeczny palec.  
–    AAAAA!  
–    Ja myślałem o koniu – ciągnął czerwonowłosy.- Kocham konie. To piękne, inteligentne stworzenia. Co roku charytatywnie wpłacam dla nich milion jenów. Jest taka stadnina, która zajmuje się ratowaniem zaniedbywanych koni...  
–    TO ON CIĘ NASŁAŁ, PRAWDA?!- wrzasnęła kobieta.- TO TEN DUPEK, MŚCI SIĘ NA MNIE! ILE CI ZAPŁACIŁ?! MÓJ NOWY CHŁOPAK ZAPŁACI CI WIĘCEJ, PRZYSIĘGAM!  
–    Hmm?- Akashi spojrzał na nią z zaskoczeniem.- Jesteś na celowniku? No proszę. Kolejny dowód na to, że kobiety to nędzne kurwy, niewarte życia na tym świecie. Jak jej było na imię, Shintarou?- zapytał głośno, przekrzykując kobiecy wrzask.  
–    Chiyo – odparł Midorima, zakręcając kurki. Wrzucił do czystej wody odcięty palec, po chwili dorzucił do niego kolejne dwa. Podszedł do regału z pudłami, przejrzał je w poszukiwaniu rękawiczek. Kiedy je znalazł, wsunął je na dłonie i wrócił do stołu, chwytając skalpel. Przyłożył go do nagiej skóry brzucha kobiety. Dotyk zimnego ostrza zaalarmowało ją, spojrzała szybko w dół, wrzasnęła głośno. Zaczęła wyrywać się, zdzierając sobie krzykiem gardło. Midorima ze stoickim spokojem związał pasem jej biodra.  
–    Wybacz, zawsze o nich zapominam – mruknął Akashi, przechodząc na drugą stronę. Przyszykował się do odcięcia kolejnych palców, jednak wstrzymał się na moment, przyglądając poczynaniom przyjaciela. Shintarou wykonał precyzyjne cięcie pośrodku brzucha, nieco ponad pępkiem.- Idealnie – stwierdził z uśmiechem Seijuurou, spoglądając w jego twarz. Midorima skinął głową w podziękowaniu za komplement.  
–    To trudniejsze, kiedy tnie się żywą osobę – mruknął.  
–    Świetnie sobie poradziłeś, oby tak dalej!- Akashi machnął dłonią, w której trzymał nóż, wskazując jego ostrzem brzuch.- Może wytniesz z jej skóry jakieś wzorki? Myślisz, że się uda?  
–    Wątpisz w moje zdolności?- Shintarou uśmiechnął się ponuro.- Ostrzegam jednak, że może wyjść krzywo, bo ciągle się wyrywa.  
    Akashi roześmiał się, odrzucając do tyłu głowę.  
–    Oh, tak dawno nie bawiliśmy się tak świetnie, Shintarou!- zawołał.  
–    Przyznaję, że minęło sporo czasu. To co chcesz? Gwiazdkę?  
–    Tak.- Pokiwał pospiesznie głową, po czym wrócił do odcinania palców. Tym razem robił to szybko, jednak wciąż z wysiłkiem. Kości były twarde, potrzebował siły, by odpowiednio obciążyć ostrze drugą dłonią. Kobieta wciąż krzyczała i płakała, jednak co jakiś czas milkła, jej głowa opadała, to znów się unosiła, gdy odzyskiwała przytomność. Kiedy zabrakło już palców do odcinania, zaniósł wszystkie do zlewu i wrzucił do wody.  
–    Mógłbyś założyć rękawiczki – powiedział Midorima, patrząc na niego z lekką dezaprobatą.- Cały się ubrudzisz.  
–    To nic, umyję się, kiedy skończymy – powiedział, opierając się o stół i z uśmiechem na twarzy przyglądając się, jak Shintarou rozcina skórę. Z zachwytem obserwował, jak kwadratowy kawałek powoli staje się dwiema wyraźnymi gwiazdkami.- Śliczne – stwierdził.- Chyba jednak polubię święta.  
–    Hm.- Midorima uśmiechnął się.- Jeśli będziemy je spędzać w taki sposób, to może rzeczywiście nabiorą magii.  
–    Zawieszę sopelki – oznajmił czerwonowłosy, odchodząc od stołu.  
    Przymocował kolejne haczyki do palców, te zaś obwiązał nitkami, zrobił szerokie pętelki. Zebrał wszystkie na dwóch palcach, po czym zbliżył się do choinki i zaczął wieszać groteskowe ozdóbki na różnych gałązkach.  
–    Jak umieścimy głowę na czubku?- zastanowił się głośno, gdy skończył.- Nie wbijemy jej przecież, a nawet gdyby się udało, od razu by opadła, bo jest za ciężka.  
–    Może przybijemy ją do ściany, tuż nad czubkiem choinki?- zaproponował Midorima.- W ten sposób będzie wyglądała całkiem wiarygodnie, jak gwiazda.  
–    To dobry pomysł – stwierdził Akashi, cofając się powoli. Podszedł do stołu z narzędziami i chwycił siekierę.  
–    Teraz?- mruknął Midorima, zajęty ostrożnym wycinaniem nerek.  
–    Pierwsza gwiazdka już na niebie – zaśmiał się Akashi.- Przynajmniej ta dzisiejsza. Odsuń się, Shintarou, nie chcę poplamić cię krwią, a nie mam tutaj ubrań na zmianę. Przynajmniej nie dla ciebie.   
    Midorima już jednak skończył – przeniósł obie nerki do woreczków foliowych, te zaś ostrożnie włożył do przenośnej lodówki. Odsunął się, stanął przy regale z pudłami, za plecami Akashiego. Oparł się o nie plecami, przyglądając się jak Seijuurou unosi siekierkę. Mięśnie jego pleców, rysujące się nawet pod wełnianym swetrem, napięły się wyraźnie. Czerwonowłosy odczekał jeszcze chwilę, po czym zamachnął się, kierując ostrze wprost na szyję kobiety. Midorima miał wrażenie, że w ostatniej chwili Chiyo otworzyła oczy – ale to równie dobrze mogło być tylko złudzenie.  
    Rozległ się głośny trzask i odgłos wbijanego w surowe mięso ostrza. Krew trysnęła na wszystkie strony, plamiąc zarówno sweter Akashiego, jak i jego twarz. Mężczyzna nie przejął się tym jednak, zaśmiał się, po czym raz jeszcze uderzył siekierą, zorientowawszy się, że nie udało mu się odciąć jej za pierwszym razem. Już po chwili odrzucił siekierę na ziemię i obiema dłońmi ostrożnie uniósł głowę kobiety. Oczy miała zamknięte. Odseparowana od ciała wyglądała pięknie, lecz niezwykle nienaturalnie.  
    Akashi powoli odwrócił się do Midorimy, z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy patrząc na głowę. Spojrzał na Shintarou, roześmiał się wesoło.  
–    Chiyo przeszła samą siebie!- zawołał.- Będzie najpiękniejszą gwiazdą w te święta!  
    Midorima uśmiechnął się nieznacznie, kiwając lekko głową. Seijuurou wciąż się uśmiechał, uważnie oglądając odciętą głowę.   
    I nagle usłyszeli głośny, stłumiony wrzask. Obaj spojrzeli w stronę, z której on dochodził – to Nana odzyskała przytomność i teraz z przerażeniem patrzyła na Akashiego, wciąż unoszącego wysoko swe groteskowe trofeum.   
–    Zapomniałem o niej – stwierdził Shintarou z niemałym zaskoczeniem.  
–    Ja także – przytaknął Akashi. Spojrzał na swojego przyjaciela, uśmiechając się szeorko.- Wbijmy głowę Chiyo i zajmijmy się Naną. Będzie więcej sopelków!  
  
  



	33. Chapter 33

    Choć Kuroko tego wieczora nie wypił nawet małej lampki wina, miał wrażenie, że jest pijany.  
    Akashi upierał się, by odprowadzić błękitnowłosego, na szczęście Tetsuyi udało się odwieść go od tego pomysłu. Wolał, żeby Seijuurou nie widział nieschodzącego z jego ust uśmiechu – stanowczo zbyt długo widział go w mieszkaniu, zarówno podczas kolacji jak i po niej.   
    To był chyba najprzyjemniejszy wieczór w jego życiu. Pyszny posiłek, wspólne oglądanie filmu, cicha rozmowa i romantyczne całowanie na kanapie – wszystko to bez zbędnego pośpiechu i pochłaniającego pożądania, chwile słodkie niczym z bajki. Na ten moment właśnie tego mu było trzeba – spokoju, zwolnienia tempa życia, odpoczynku. Cieszył się, że Seijuurou miał to na uwadze, a nawet że podzielał jego zdanie. Kuroko nie mógł uwierzyć w to, że poznał kogoś tak fantastycznego.  
    A na dodatek właśnie się z nim związał.  
    Gdzieś w jego podświadomości krążyła nieprzyjemna myśl, że obecna sytuacja jest zbyt piękna, by mogła być prawdziwa. Ale ostatecznie postanowił to zignorować – miał zamiar cieszyć się tym, co ma teraz, korzystać z tej chwili wytchnienia. Zamartwianie się odłoży na później. O ile w ogóle będzie się o co zamartwiać – przecież było możliwe, że cudowny początek związku z Akashim wcale nie był stereotypem. Być może właśnie trafił na niezwykły skarb i naprawdę będzie układać im się tak dobrze, jak się zaczęło.  
    Cicho wspiął się po schodach bloku, w którym mieściło się mieszkanie Ogiwary i, tymczasowo, także jego. Mocnym uchwytem dłoni trzymał poręcz w obawie, że w tych egipskich ciemnościach potknie się o stopień i skończy się jego szczęście, gdy skręci kostkę albo, znając jego pecha, może nawet złamie nogę. Obiecał sobie, że następnego dnia znów pójdzie do administracji i ponownie poprosi o naprawienie świateł.  
    Wyciągnął z kieszeni klucze i świecąc sobie dla ułatwienia telefonem, ostrożnie wsunął jeden z nich do zamka. Przekręcił go powoli, by nie narobić hałasu, a następnie nacisnął klamkę i uchylił drzwi.  
    W mieszkaniu panowała cisza jak makiem zasiał, jedynie gdzieś za oknem raz po raz dało się słyszeć odgłos przejeżdżającego samochodu. Kuroko zdjął kurtkę i odwiesił ją na wieszak. Następnie zdjął buty i na palcach przeszedł do kuchni. Tam zapalił światło.  
    Natychmiast wyczuł, że coś jest nie tak.  
    W otoczeniu właściwie nic się nie zmieniło, przynajmniej na pierwszy rzut oka. Ale coś sprawiło, że Kuroko znieruchomiał, jego serce zabiło mocniej, a po ciele przeszła nieprzyjemna fala gorąca.   
    Powoli odłożył klucze na stół, spoglądając na skąpany w półmroku salon. Przełykając nerwowo ślinę, ruszył w jego stronę. Patrzył, jak jego cień rośnie powoli na podłodze, aż w końcu sięgnął drzwi prowadzących do sypialni Ogiwary. Tetsuya dłonią namacał kontakt i zapalił światło.  
    Salon wyglądał niemal zupełnie tak samo, jak kiedy wychodził. Jedyną różnicę stanowił leżący na podłodze rozbity wazonik, oraz niedbale odsłonięta firanka, która zahaczyła o kaloryfer. Często tak się zdarzało, gdy Shigehiro wyglądał przez okno i zapominał ją poprawić.   
    Tetsuya był zaskoczony. Jego przyjaciel co prawda nie zawsze dbał o porządek, ale nie do tego stopnia, by nie sprzątnąć stłuczonego szkła.   
    Podszedł do drzwi jego sypialni i zapukał kilka razy.  
–    Ogiwara-kun?- zawołał cicho, po czym ponownie zapukał.  
    Żadnej odpowiedzi. Przygryzł wargę, niepewien, czy powinien wejść. Możliwe, że kogoś do siebie zaprosił, w końcu teraz był wolnym mężczyzną i miał prawo się z kimś umówić. Ale troska oraz rozsądek wzięły górę nad taktem i błękitnowłosy postanowił zajrzeć do środka. Uchylił drzwi i zajrzał do pokoju.  
    Łóżko było posłane, z całą pewnością nikt na nim nie leżał. Kuroko przesunął spojrzeniem po podłodze, w obawie, że znajdzie gdzieś nieprzytomnego przyjaciela. Wszedł do sypialni, zapalił światło.  
    I zamarł w bezruchu.  
    W pokoju nie było nikogo. Ani niczego – niczego prócz mebli.  
–    Co jest...?- mruknął do siebie, marszcząc brwi i rozglądając się wokół.  
    Zarówno szafa jak i komoda były otwarte, ich półki i wysunięte szuflady zupełnie puste, zabrano z nich wszystkie ubrania oraz bieliznę, a także buty. Regały były pozbawione książek, ramek ze zdjęciami i wszelkich pamiątek, które Ogiwara na nich trzymał. Z biurka zniknął laptop i  przybory do pisania, została tylko samotna lampka.   
    Kuroko przetarł dłońmi twarz, wzdychając ciężko. Wyciągnął komórkę z kieszeni i wybrał numer do swojego przyjaciela. Zupełnie nic z tego nie rozumiał, nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego nie zastał w mieszkaniu Ogiwary, a wszystkie jego rzeczy zniknęły z pokoju.   
    Czekając aż Shigehiro odbierze, błękitnowłosy wrócił do kuchni i zaczął sprawdzać zawartość ich szafek. Talerze, kubki, szklanki, miski, garnki... wszystko było na swoim miejscu, także te rzeczy, które upodobał sobie szatyn. Sytuacja w łazience malowała się podobnie, nikt nie zabrał ani ręczników Ogiwary, ani kosmetyków, została nawet szczoteczka do zębów.  
    Tetsuya nic z tego nie rozumiał, a przynajmniej czuł, że nie chce rozumieć. Wmawiał sobie, że to na pewno jakaś pomyłka, że być może Shigehiro – jego najlepszy przyjaciel, na którego zawsze mógł liczyć – robi sobie z niego głupi żart... a teraz specjalnie nie odbiera jego telefonu.  
    Przeszedł do salonu, wyjrzał przez okno, ponownie wybierając numer do Ogiwary. Tym razem nie usłyszał sygnału, a głos automatycznej sekretarki informującej go, że telefon jest wyłączony lub poza zasięgiem. Mężczyzna stał bezradnie w miejscu, starając się nie myśleć o najgorszym.  
    Oparł się ciężko o ścianę, spoglądając na drzwi do swojego pokoju. Nie miał ochoty się ruszyć, nie miał najmniejszej ochoty w ogóle tam zaglądać. Wiedział, że powinien, ale bardzo, bardzo tego nie chciał.  
    Z ociąganiem ruszył do sypialni.  
    W jego pokoju nic nie zostało ruszone, zastał go takim, jaki pozostawił go przed wyjściem. Pościelone łóżko, poukładane w szafie ubrania, kilka książek na biurku, złożona gazeta, w której rano przeglądał oferty pracy. Nic się zmieniło.   
    Tetsuya westchnął ciężko, znów przecierając dłońmi twarz. Zagryzał wargę, czując że jego szczęka zaczyna delikatnie drżeć. Zaklął cicho pod nosem i w końcu zebrał się w sobie, by podejść do biurka i wysunąć ostatnią szufladę, do której włożył wypłacone z banku pieniądze przeznaczone na trzymiesięczny czynsz za kawalerkę.  
    Koperty nie było.  
    Pieniądze zniknęły.  
    Nie mógł w to uwierzyć, dlatego pospiesznie zajrzał do pozostałych szuflad. Rzucił się ku regałom, przejrzał je pospiesznie, wyciągając wszystkie książki, następnie dopadł szafę i niemal wszystko z niej wyrzucił, szukając białej koperty, w której znajdowało się prawie czterysta pięćdziesiąt tysięcy jenów – wszystkie jego oszczędności. Zajrzał pod łóżko, pod wszystkie znajdujące się w pomieszczeniu meble, przejrzał każdy kąt i każdy zakamarek swojej sypialni.  
    Ale pieniędzy nie znalazł.  
    Przytrzymując się ściany, powoli podniósł się z podłogi. Uparcie zaciskał usta i powstrzymywał łzy, wciąż nie dopuszczając do siebie myśli, że jego najlepszy przyjaciel okradł go i uciekł bez słowa pożegnania. Wciąż szukał w głowie innego rozwiązania, innego powodu, przez który Shigehiro mógł zniknąć. Włamanie? Porwanie? Może Ogiwara miał problemy, może wpadła tu yakuza, a on oddał im pieniądze Kuroko, a sam uciekł, bo było mu wstyd?  
    A może po prostu oszukał go, zabrał jego pieniądze i wyjechał za granicę – gorzka myśl wciąż przesłaniała inne.  
    Tetsuya wziął głęboki oddech, odchrząknął głośno i zamrugał kilka razy, by pozbyć się łez w oczach. Nic to jednak nie dało, wciąż czuł zdenerwowanie i bezradność, było mu słabo i niedobrze. Przeszedł powoli do salonu i opadł ciężko na kanapę. Załkał krótko, a potem zagryzł pięść, by nie poddać się negatywnym uczuciom. Drżącą dłonią wybrał numer do Akashiego, nacisnął zieloną słuchawkę. Ponownie odchrząknął, by jego głos nabrał mocy.  
    Jednak nie musiał nic mówić, ponieważ Seijuurou również nie odbierał. Po piątej próbie Kuroko dał sobie spokój uznawszy, że czerwonowłosy poszedł już spać. Było już przecież kilka minut po północy, a on szedł rano do pracy.  
    Załamany, ukrył twarz w dłoniach, próbując pomyśleć, co powinien zrobić. Ogiwara nie odbierał, zniknęły jego rzeczy i pieniądze Tetsuyi... gdzie mógł pójść?   
    Wszędzie.  
    Jeżeli naprawdę go zdradził, to mógł już od prawie dwóch godzin siedzieć wygodnie w samolocie lecącym do... dokądkolwiek. Do Europy, do Ameryki, może nawet do Anglii, albo na Alaskę – świat był ogromny, a z pieniędzmi swoimi i Kuroko mógł rozpocząć nowe życie gdzie tylko by zechciał. Może nie byłoby ono zbyt luksusowe, ale poradziłby sobie. Ogiwara zawsze sobie radził.  
    Kuroko przetarł oczy dłońmi, zacisnął pięści, wbijając puste spojrzenie w podłogę. Co powinien zrobić? Nie miał żadnego pomysłu, jego głowę wypełniała tylko myśl, że najprawdopodobniej Ogiwara oszukał go. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że dziesięć lat ich przyjaźni poszło w piach, wszystkie chwile, kiedy wspierali się wzajemnie, kiedy przychodzili do siebie choćby i o drugiej w nocy, kiedy jeden wzywał drugiego, nieważne z jakiego powodu – czy złamanego serca, czy nowej gry, która wkrótce miała wyjść. Shigehiro znał Tetsuyę na wylot, błękitnowłosy nie miał przed nim żadnych sekretów, nie licząc tego, że sypiał z Gentą w zamian za mieszkanie i pracę. Kuroko myślał, że Ogiwara to odwzajemnia, i że również zwierza mu się ze wszystkiego, że Tetsuya wie o nim wszystko...  
    Teraz nie był już tego pewien.  
    Znów spróbował zadzwonić do przyjaciela, ale ten wciąż miał wyłączony telefon. Akashi również nie odbierał. Kuroko w ostateczności przejrzał listę kontaktów, zastanawiając się, czy ktoś jeszcze mógłby udzielić mu pomocy.  
    Miał drugiego przyjaciela, z dzieciństwa, ale już od jakiegoś czasu nie kontaktowali się ze sobą, poza tym dzieliły ich setki kilometrów. Kagami odpadał, nie był typem osoby, która potrafiłaby doradzić, Mayuzumi wciąż boczył się na Tetsuyę przez zerwanie, Momoi prędzej zaczęłaby panikować, niż go pocieszać...   
    Zatrzymał się przy numerze do Takao, zawahał się. Nie byli może najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, w końcu znali się ledwie pół roku, ale wydawało mu się, że może na niego liczyć. Kazunari był otwartą osobą, wyjątkowo towarzyską i zabawną – trzymał ze wszystkimi, i chociaż czasem śmiał się z czyichś problemów, to jednak nie robił tego ze złośliwością, a raczej sympatyczną życzliwością, by podkreślić jak nieważne one są, że można sobie z nimi poradzić. Dużo ze sobą rozmawiali, Kuroko wiedział o jego sytuacji w domu i ciężko chorej siostrze, dla której czarnowłosy się poświęcał... Czy znajdzie odrobinę czasu i chęci, by wesprzeć go?  
    Kuroko czuł się naprawdę bezradny. Nie miał pojęcia, co powinien zrobić, dlatego, westchnąwszy drżąco, wybrał numer do przyjaciela.  
    Takao odebrał już po drugim sygnale, dźwięki dochodzące z telewizora przekonały Kuroko, że mężczyzna nie spał.  
–    Cześć, Tetsuya! Co tam, nie możesz zasnąć?- rozległ się nieco rozbawiony głos w słuchawce.  
–    Takao-kun...- wychrypiał Tetsuya słabo. Odchrząknął pospiesznie, jednak niewiele mu to dało.- Czy możesz... bo właśnie...  
–    Ej, ej, stop, poczekaj, bo coś słabo cię słyszę.- Ton jego głosu zmienił się raptownie, w słuchawce nie można już było słyszeć rozmów w telewizji.- Okay, uspokój się, chłopie, weź głęboki oddech i powiedz, co się stało.  
–    Kiedy ja nie mogę...- jęknął Kuroko, zasłaniając dłonią oczy. Pociągnął nosem, sapnął głośno i wstrzymał powietrze, próbując tym samym powstrzymać łkanie.  
–    Coś z Akashim?- zapytał łagodnie Kazunari.- Zrobił ci coś?  
–    Nie, nie... to nie on...  
–    W porządku, Tetsu. Powiedz mi, gdzie jesteś, zaraz do ciebie przyjdę.  
–    W domu...- wyszeptał błękitnowłosy.- Przepraszam...  
–    Nie przepraszaj, bo zaczynam myśleć, że chcesz sobie coś zrobić – powiedział wyraźnie zaniepokojony Takao. Kuroko usłyszał, że zakłada kurtkę.- Mogę się rozłączyć? Nie zrobisz nic głupiego?   
–    Nie zrobię... i przepraszam za kłopot... Ja naprawdę...  
–    Będę niedługo, Tetsuya. Zadzwonię do ciebie, gdy dotrę pod blok, to otworzysz mi drzwi.  
    Kuroko pokiwał tylko głową, choć przecież Kazunari nie mógł tego zobaczyć. Czarnowłosy jednak już się rozłączył, w słuchawce rozległy się trzy krótkie sygnały, po czym zapadła cisza. Tetsuya czuł się głupio, że o tej porze ściąga go z ciepłego mieszkania do siebie, w dodatku o tak późnej porze. Wiedział jednak, że jeśli czegoś nie zrobi, to oszaleje – a że nie potrafił czegokolwiek wymyślić, postanowił poprosić o pomoc...  
    Było mu naprawdę głupio. Dorosły mężczyzna, który nie potrafi sobie z niczym poradzić, którego wciąż dręczą pech i nieszczęścia, który wciąż potrzebuje czyjejś pomocy – oto idealny opis jego osoby.  
    Spędził na kanapie ponad dwadzieścia minut, nie poruszając się nawet o centymetr. Ukrywszy twarz w dłoniach, po prostu trwał w bezruchu, starając się oddychać powoli i spokojnie. Przestał już płakać, ale uczucia rozpaczy i zawodu nie zniknęły.   
    Kiedy usłyszał dźwięk telefonu, wzdrygnął się, jakby wyrwany z transu. Na wyświetlaczu zobaczył numer Takao, przeszedł więc do korytarza, by nacisnąć na domofonie przycisk otwierania drzwi wejściowych budynku. Komórka przestała dzwonić. Kuroko otworzył także drzwi mieszkania, zapalając przy okazji światło, by ułatwić drogę Kazunariemu.  
    Mężczyzna zjawił się po kilku sekundach, zdyszany i poczochrany. Widać było, że wyszedł z domu w zupełnym pośpiechu – świadczyły o tym niedbale zawiązane adidasy, rozpięta kurtka oraz fakt, że nawet się nie przebrał, miał na sobie granatową piżamę.  
–    Jestem – oznajmił, wchodząc do środka i zamykając za sobą drzwi. Patrzył z niepokojem na Kuroko, chwycił jego nadgarstki, obejrzał je i odetchnął z ulgą. Wywrócił oczami, ściągając kurtkę i przewieszając ją na wieszaku.- Bałem się, że jednak coś ci odstrzeli, zważywszy na to, jak kiepsko mówiłeś przez telefon. Mów co się stało, Tetsu, spokojnie i od samego początku... oh, rany, płakałeś?  
    Tetsuya wzruszył ramionami, odwracając się i ruszając z powrotem do salonu. Takao poszedł za nim, zrzuciwszy wcześniej ze stóp buty – nie miał na nich nawet skarpetek. Usiadł obok Kuroko, podciągając pod siebie nogi.   
–    No?- ponaglał go, machnąwszy dłonią.- W ogóle, to gdzie jest Ogiwara?  
–    Właśnie – prychnął Kuroko, przecierając dłońmi oczy.- To jest dobre pytanie, Takao-kun. Gdzie jest Ogiwara-kun? I gdzie są moje oszczędności, które wczoraj wypłaciłem z banku?  
–    Co?- Takao spojrzał na niego, marszcząc brwi.- O czym ty mówisz? Jakie pieniądze?  
–    No bo...- Tetsuya zacisnął usta, milczał przez chwilę. Potem odetchnął głęboko i zebrał się w sobie, by dokończyć. Wyjaśnił Kazunariemu w skrócie, że znalazł przytulną kawalerkę, którą zdecydował się wynajmować, że właściciel chciał pieniędzy za trzy miesiące z góry, i że Kuroko wypłacił swoje oszczędności, by spełnić ten wymóg. Powiedział o jego nieobecności, gdy był u Akashiego na kolacji, i o powrocie do domu, gdzie zastał pustą sypialnię Ogiwary i brak koperty w szufladzie biurka błękitnowłosego. Takao słuchał go z przejęciem wymalowanym na twarzy, zasłonił usta dłonią, kręcąc co chwila głową z niedowierzaniem.  
–    Nie rozumiem, przecież przyjaźnicie się od dziesięciu lat!- wykrzyknął. Kuroko wzruszył bezradnie ramionami, nie będąc w stanie na to odpowiedzieć. Takao zastanowił się przez chwilę.- To się porobiło... Trzeba z tym iść na policję, Tetsuya.  
–    Mam oskarżać własnego przyjaciela?  
–    Wiesz no, jeżeli masz jakieś wątpliwości, to nie musimy tego nazywać „oskarżeniem”.- Kazunari spojrzał na niego wymownie.- Ale dla mnie to jest jasne jak wschód słońca. Wracasz do domu, a tu się okazuje, że zniknęły twoje pieniądze, rzeczy Ogiwary i on sam. Nie trzeba być Sherlockiem, żeby wywęszyć, że koleś uciekł z twoją kasą. Powód może być każdy i żaden, jaki przyjdzie nam do głowy, ale jedno jest pewne – Ogiwara zniknął i trzeba go znaleźć. A tym zajmie się policja.  
–    A może to moja wina?- mruknął słabo Kuroko.- Może po prostu wydaje mi się, że włożyłem kopertę do szuflady w biurku, a tak naprawdę odłożyłem ją gdzie indziej?  
–    Jesteś rozsądny, Tetsu, i masz dobrą pamięć. A jedyną twoją wadą jest to, że szukasz usprawiedliwienia dla przyjaciela, który cię zdradził. No, może rzeczywiście stało się coś gorszego, może ktoś zwyczajnie go porwał... ale musimy to zgłosić na policję. Tetsu, cholera, to jest prawie pięćset tysięcy jenów! No i twój rzekomy przyjaciel. I tak go trzeba znaleźć. Chodź, idziemy – westchnął, wstając z kanapy.  
–    Chcesz iść tak ubrany?- bąknął Kuroko, mierząc go spojrzeniem.  
–    Cholera – syknął Kazunari.- Pożyczę od ciebie ciuchy, dobra? A tak w ogóle, dzwoniłeś do Akashiego?  
–    Tak, ale nie odbiera.- Tetsuya westchnął cicho.- Na pewno śpi, obaj jutro idziemy do pracy. Przepraszam, że cię tu ściągnąłem, Takao-kun, ale... nie mam pojęcia, co robić.  
–    Nie przejmuj się, ja mam jutro wolne.- Mężczyzna wzruszył lekko ramionami.- Załatwimy tę sprawę raz dwa, zobaczysz, że wszystko się ułoży. Im szybciej, tym lepiej. Nie rób takiej miny, Tetsuya!- Takao ukucnął przed nim, opierając dłonie o jego kolano i spoglądając w jego twarz. Pierwszy raz widział, by błękitnowłosy był taki zrozpaczony.- Wiem, że nie przepadasz za policją, ale oni wszystkim się zajmą. Znajdą Ogiwarę i będziesz mógł zapytać go osobiście, dlaczego to zrobił.  
–    Ale co ja mam teraz zrobić?- szepnął Kuroko.- Zostałem bez pieniędzy, Takao-kun. To były wszystkie moje oszczędności, a termin zapłaty czynszu za to mieszkanie jest za trzy dni. Za trzy dni właściciel mnie stąd wyrzuci, gdzie ja mam niby pójść? Straciłem mieszkanie u Furuichiego, stracę to... na kawalerkę mnie nie stać, ba, nie stać mnie nawet na pokój w hotelu...  
–    No to zatrzymasz się u mnie! Mieszkam sam. Co prawda łóżko jest tylko jedno, a właściwie to rozkładany narożnik w salonie, ale jakoś się pomieścimy.  
–    Doceniam twoje dobre serce, Takao-kun, ale mowy nie ma – westchnął Kuroko.  
–    Wiesz, masz też swojego chłopaka.  
–    Tak, rzeczywiście, od niecałego tygodnia. Jutro się do niego wprowadzę, wieczorem poprosi mnie o rękę, a pojutrze weźmiemy ślub i zaadoptujemy dwójkę dzieci...  
–    Dobra, mam dosyć twojego marudzenia i pieprzonego zamartwiania się!- warknął ostro Takao.- Tetsuya, weź głęboki oddech, zepnij dupę i ogarnij się! Zajmijmy się najpierw jednym problemem, potem będziemy myśleli o następnych, bo inaczej padniesz już u samego startu! Sam sobie wezmę od ciebie ciuchy, a ty lepiej idź już zakładać kurtkę i buty. Idziemy na policję, potem wrócimy i zaczniemy zastanawiać się nad pozostałymi przeciwnościami losu. Może już jutro dostarczą ci Ogiwarę pod drzwi, razem z twoimi pieniędzmi. Nie zakładaj najgorszych scenariuszy! Zasuwaj się ubierać, zaraz do ciebie dołączę.  
    Kuroko mógł jedynie skinąć nieznacznie głową. Nie zgadzał się z Takao, nawet jeśli czuł podświadomie, że przyjaciel ma trochę racji, a przede wszystkim stara się przecież pomóc mu w ciężkiej sytuacji. Zamiast docenić to jak należy i słuchać jego porad, zaczyna marudzić mu bez sensu... to zdecydowanie nie było na miejscu.   
    Problem w tym, że Kuroko był już zwyczajnie nastawiony na najgorsze. Przyzwyczaił się do pecha i wiedział dobrze, że nie odzyska tych pieniędzy, a kolejne problemy zaczną spadać na jego już i tak uginające się od ciężaru pozostałych barki, aż pewnego dnia załamie się zupełnie i skończy ze sobą. Nie będzie musiał się martwić ani o mieszkanie, ani o jedzenie, ani o pracę... ani o bycie kłopotem dla wszystkich swoich bliskich.  
    Tetsuya nie miał już na nic nadziei.  
    Ponieważ wiedział, że najzwyczajniej w świecie nie warto jej mieć. 


	34. Chapter 34

    Posterunek policji mieścił się kilka przecznic od mieszkania Ogiwary. Choć nie było to przesadnie daleko, przez powolne człapanie Kuroko, przypominające chód skazanego na śmierć, droga ciągnęła się niemal w nieskończoność. Takao powstrzymywał lekką irytację, ponieważ mimo wszystko wykazywał się empatią i rozumiał załamanie swojego przyjaciela.  
    Zniknęły wszystkie jego oszczędności, które chciał przeznaczyć na wynajęcie kawalerki i rozpoczęcie nowego życia. Miało zacząć się skromnie, miał krok po kroku spełniać swoje marzenia i stać się silnym, samowystarczalnym mężczyzną. Tymczasem znów był zmuszony prosić o pomoc. Kazunari nie widział w tym nic złego. Znali się z Kuroko od ponad pół roku, a przyjaźnili niewiele więcej, bo szybko znaleźli wspólne tematy i spędzali ze sobą na tyle sporo czasu, by poczuć subtelną nić, która ich wiązała. Takao należał do otwartych osób, poza tym bardzo polubił Tetsuyę i nigdy nie pomyślałby, żeby zostawić go na lodzie gdy znów miał problemy.  
    Weszli do nowoczesnego budynku, gdzie przywitało ich grafitowo-białe wnętrze. W niewielkim holu znajdowała się jedynie lada recepcyjna, o którą opierał się jakiś stojący do nich plecami policjant, oraz za którą siedziała kobieta o krótkich, rudych włosach. Rozmawiali ze sobą, policjantka uśmiechała się zalotnie, delikatnie zarumieniona.  
    Takao wyprostował się i uniósł głowę, raźnym krokiem podchodząc do lady.  
–    Dobry wieczór, chcielibyśmy zgłosić kradzież – oznajmił donośnym tonem. Kuroko stanął za nim z nieszczęśliwą miną.  
–    Uhm...- Recepcjonistka popatrzyła to na niego, to na funkcjonariusza, jakby zastanawiała się, czy powinna dokończyć rozmowę, czy zająć się przybyłymi obywatelami.  
–    Ja dzisiaj dyżuruję, zapraszam do biura!- odezwał się policjant, uśmiechając do nich szeroko.  
    Kuroko spojrzał na niego, nieco zaskoczony. Dobrze znał tego mężczyznę, ponieważ odkąd tylko zaczął pracować w Yokozunie, regularnie przyjmował od niego dostawę warzyw, owoców i mięs. Teraz zajmował się tym Hanamiya, więc błękitnowłosy nie widywał starego dostawcy, ale dobrze go pamiętał, ponieważ zawsze uśmiechał się szeroko i tryskał pozytywną energią.   
    Jeśli dobrze pamiętał, nazywał się Hayama Kotarou. Jego włosy miały odcień pomarańczy, oczy były jasne, a ich kolor ciężko było określić – trochę szare, trochę zielone. Mężczyzna był niewysoki, ale całkiem muskularny. Poprowadził ich do niewielkiej klitki, w której mieściło się biurko, kilka krzeseł i regałów wypełnionych po brzegi segregatorami.  
–    Proszę sobie usiąść, panowie – powiedział, siadając za biurkiem i szykując plik dokumentów.- To zgłoszenie kradzieży, tak?  
–    Tak – potwierdził Takao, zajmując miejsce naprzeciwko. Tetsuya usiadł obok niego i westchnął ciężko.  
–    Który z panów chce zgłosić tę kradzież?- zapytał, chwytając za długopis i spoglądając na nich.- Pana to chyba kojarzę, nie pracowaliśmy gdzieś razem?  
–    Jestem kelnerem w restauracji Yokozuna – wyjaśnił Kuroko.- Odbierałem pana dostawy.   
–    Aaa, no tak!- Mężczyzna zaśmiał się.- Przepraszam, ciągle zmieniam pracę i wszystkie znane twarze już mi się mieszają! Teraz pracuję jako taksówkarz, trafiła mi się też fucha policjanta, jak widać... No, nieważne! Przejdźmy do sedna sprawy. Proszę mi powiedzieć, co się wydarzyło i co zniknęło.  
    Takao popatrzył na swojego przyjaciela i skinął lekko głową, by dodać mu otuchy. Tetsuya mimo to wahał się przez dłuższą chwilę. Nie miał ochoty po raz kolejny o wszystkim opowiadać, znów przeżywać od nowa zawód, znów denerwować się. Zmusił się jednak do wzięcia głębokiego oddechu i opowiedzenia w skrócie o wydarzeniach tego wieczora. Hayama słuchał go z uwagą, potakując co chwila głową i robiąc notatki.  
–    Jak długo nie było pana w mieszkaniu?- zapytał, kiedy Tetsuya skończył.  
–    Około czterech godzin – odparł cicho błękitnowłosy.  
–    Czy prócz rzeczy pana przyjaciela oraz koperty z pieniędzmi należącymi do pana, coś jeszcze zniknęło z mieszkania? Może jakieś inne pana kosztowności?  
–    Nie.- Kuroko pokręcił przecząco głową.- Nie przyglądałem się szczególnie, ale wszystko było na swoim miejscu. Nie miałem żadnych kosztowności, tylko te pieniądze. Pamiątki zostały na miejscu, wyposażenie domu także.   
–    Czy pana przyjaciel miał jakieś problemy? Może ostatnimi czasy zachowywał się jakoś dziwnie, może był nerwowy, smutny, zamyślony? Wyglądał na przemęczonego?  
–    Nie.- Tetsuya znów zaprzeczył.- Zachowywał się zupełnie zwyczajnie. Niedawno zerwał zaręczyny, ale nie wydawał się tym szczególnie przejmować. Tłumaczył, że nie chce być z kobietą, która nie akceptuje jego przyjaciela.  
–    To znaczy?- Hayama zmarszczył lekko brwi.  
    Kuroko wyjaśnił mu, że wcześniej mieszkali razem, we troje, i dziewczyna Ogiwary nie tolerowała go. Opowiedział o tym, że się wyprowadził, by dać im maksimum prywatności, ale mimo to ona nie chciała, by Tetsuya zjawił się na ich ślubie.  
–    Czy kontaktował się pan z tą kobietą?- zapytał Kotarou.  
–    Nie, nie mam do niej numeru.  
–    A zna pan jej adres?  
–    Niestety.   
–    No dobrze, ale nazwisko już na pewno pan zna.- Hayama uśmiechnął się do niego.- Spróbujemy się z nią skontaktować, możliwe, że pana przyjaciel tylko udawał, że tak naprawdę nie zależy mu na narzeczonej. Mam znajomego, który zrobił podobne głupstwo. Dziewczyna z nim zerwała, a on okradł bank, żeby kupić jej willę z basenem. Zbadamy sprawę, być może to właśnie u niej znajduje się teraz Ogiwara-san. Mimo to prosiłbym pana o jego opis, a także zdjęcie, jeśli jakieś pan ma. Możliwe, że znajdziemy go prędzej niż skontaktujemy się z jego byłą narzeczoną.  
–    Uhm... mam jakieś zdjęcie w telefonie – wymamrotał Kuroko, wyciągając z kieszeni komórkę.- Mogę je na jutro wydrukować...  
–    Nie ma takiej potrzeby, mam tu kabel do komputera, od razu podłączę i zgram.- Hayama wyciągnął ku niemu dłoń, Tetsuya zaś bez protestu podał mu komórkę.- Jeszcze tylko spiszemy protokół, żeby wszystko w papierach się zgadzało. Jest pan pewien, że pieniędzy nie ma w mieszkaniu?  
–    Tak – odparł za Kuroko Takao.- Szukaliśmy wszędzie, ale koperty nie ma. Zajmiecie się tym od razu? Mój przyjaciel został bez pieniędzy, a czynsz za mieszkanie trzeba zapłacić za trzy dni, inaczej go wyrzucą.  
–    Cóż...- Kotarou podjechał na obrotowym krześle do dużej drukarki ustawionej przy oknie i włączył ją.- Szczerze mówiąc, nie mam pojęcia jak wiele czasu to zajmie. Oczywiście, zajmiemy się tym od razu, ale jeśli nie zdołamy porozumieć się z narzeczoną pana Ogiwary, znacznie utrudni to śledztwo. Sami panowie rozumieją, że im mniej mamy tropów, tym więcej czasu tracimy. No a zastanawialiście się może, dokąd mógłby pójść Ogiwara-san? Może miał jakieś marzenie, by gdzieś wyjechać, może chciał sobie kupić coś drogiego?  
–    Każdy z nas chce sobie kupić coś drogiego i wyjechać gdzie pieprz rośnie – mruknął pod nosem Kazunari.  
–    Nie mówił – odpowiedział Kuroko, wzruszając ramionami.- Kiedyś wspominał, że pewnego dnia pozwiedza świat, ale nie określił dokładnie, czy jakieś miejsce jest jego marzeniem.   
–    Wobec tego muszą się panowie uzbroić w cierpliwość – powiedział Hayama, patrząc na nich ze szczerym współczuciem.- Wiem, że gadanie czegoś w stylu „zrobimy co w naszej mocy” w niczym nie pomoże, no ale... mimo to zapewniam, że będziemy się starać, by szybko odzyskał pan swoje pieniądze. Proszę jeszcze podać mi swój numer telefonu oraz nazwisko narzeczonej pana przyjaciela.  
    Kuroko spełnił jego polecenie, przecierając dłońmi twarz. Czuł się bardziej zmęczony niż kiedykolwiek, lecz mimo to wiedział, że na pewno nie zaśnie tej nocy. Takao poklepał go lekko po ramieniu, widząc jego zmęczoną twarz. Podziękowali Hayamie i opuścili posterunek, kierując się wolnym krokiem w drogę powrotną.  
–    Myślisz, że go znajdą?- zapytał cicho Tetsuya.  
–    Jasne, że tak.- Takao uśmiechnął się do niego i objął go ramieniem, przysuwając bliżej siebie.- Nie martw się, Kuroko. Przecież ludzie nie znikają jak kamień w wodzie, jestem pewien, że policja znajdzie Ogiwarę, o ile wcześniej sam nie wróci, bo zrozumie błąd i będzie mu głupio za to jak cię potraktował.  
–    Genta zniknął jak kamień w wodzie – zauważył Kuroko.  
–    No... no tak...- Kazunariego nieco zaskoczyła riposta przyjaciela.- Ale Genta to co innego, miał na pieńku z yakuzą... Poza tym był gruby, więc to normalne, że ciężar jego ciała ściągnął go na dno. Ogiwara jest szczupły, z nim tak nie będzie.  
–    To miłe, że starasz się mnie rozśmieszyć.- Tetsuya uśmiechnął się raczej z grzeczności.- Ale nie jestem taki pewien. Właściwie to niczego nie jestem już pewien. Staram się nie tracić wiary w ludziach, ale z dnia na dzień jest coraz gorzej. Zaczęło się w Okayama, więc wyprowadziłem się do Tokio, ale problemy przyszły za mną. Najpierw Hisato-san i jej wyraźny brak sympatii, potem Genta, Haizaki i Hanamiya, Mayuzumi... Chyba tylko ty i Akashi-kun jesteście w moim życiu coś warci. No i Kagami-kun i Momoi-san. Chociaż... czy mogę być tego pewien?  
–    Jeśli będziesz gdybał, to na pewno zupełnie stracisz w nas wiarę – westchnął Takao.- Zapewnianie cię, że możesz mi ufać nie ma sensu, bo i tak zaczniesz myśleć swoje. Żyj, czekaj, bój się jeśli chcesz, aż w dniu kiedy będziesz powoli umierał przekonasz się, że twoje obawy były bez sensu. Jeśli miałbym cię zdradzić to tylko w ostateczności, gdyby ktoś lub coś mnie do tego zmusiło. Może z Ogiwarą było podobnie, nie dowiemy się tego, póki nie spotkasz się z nim osobiście.   
–    Masz rację – mruknął Kuroko. Spojrzał na przyjaciela i uśmiechnął się słabo, tym razem jednak szczerze.- Dziękuję za pomoc, Takao-kun. Nie mam pojęcia, co bym zrobił, gdybyś ty też nie odebrał dziś mojego telefonu.  
    Kazunari odpowiedział mu uśmiechem, poklepał go po ramieniu i przytulił lekko. Zdecydowanie nie miał zamiaru pozwolić, by błękitnowłosy poddał się zupełnie. 

  
***

  
    Kiedy Akashi wychodził z magazynu, było już wpół do drugiej. Obaj z Midorimą bawili się znakomicie, ale gdy przyozdobili już swoją świąteczną choinkę, Seijuurou zaczął się nieco nudzić. Ostatecznie stwierdził, że na dzisiaj koniec i pora wrócić do domu, by przespać się i odzyskać siły. Podczas gdy on brał długi prysznic w specjalnie urządzonej w magazynie łazience, Midorima pojechał jego autem do ich znajomego Seto, by ten spalił pozostałości martwych kobiet oraz samą choinkę – Seijuurou nie chciał jej zostawiać w obawie, że ozdoby szybko zgniją i zaczną wydzielać nieprzyjemny smród. Mężczyznom pozostało jednak wspomnienie jej, oraz wyjątkowych zabaw tej nocy.  
    Gdy Shintarou wrócił pod magazyn, Akashi był już wykąpany i przebrany w świeże spodnie i sweter. Zamknął bramę a następnie usiadł za kierownicą, Midorima z kolei zajął miejsce pasażera.  
–    Chyba telefon ci dzwonił – oznajmił, kiedy czerwonowłosy zapinał pas.  
–    O tej porze?- mruknął zaskoczony Akashi.- Czyżby Kise? Tylko on potrafi wydzwaniać do mnie o tej godzinie, najczęściej by poplotkować.  
–    Kise nie żyje – przypomniał mu Shintarou, poprawiając swoje okulary.  
–    Ah, no tak, rzeczywiście.- Seijuurou skrzywił się lekko, sięgnął po komórkę, którą zostawił obok sprzęgła i spojrzał na wyświetlacz. Spoważniał w jednej chwili.- To Tetsuya – poinformował.- Dzwonił do mnie aż pięć razy...! Cholera, coś się musiało stać.- Akashi umieścił telefon w przymocowanym do przedniej szyby stojaczku i pospiesznie wybrał numer do swojego chłopaka. Natychmiast ruszył w drogę.   
–    Cześć, Akashi. - Po kilku sygnałach usłyszał nieznajomy głos.  
    Seijuurou milczał przez chwilę, rzucił Midorimie szybkie spojrzenie.  
–    Z kim rozmawiam?- zapytał chłodno.  
–    Oh, ehm... tu Takao Kazunari, przyjaciel Tetsuyi.  
–    Gdzie jest Kuroko? Dlaczego nie odebrał telefonu?- Akashi przycisnął stopą pedał gazu, by jeszcze bardziej przyspieszyć. Wyjechał na drogę do miasta i włączył światła.  
–    Uhm...- W słuchawce na chwilę zapadła cisza, dało się słyszeć jedynie stłumione kroki i cichy dźwięk zamykanych drzwi. Po chwili Takao odezwał się cicho:- Kuroko chwilowo nie jest w stanie mówić, nie czuje się najlepiej.  
–    Co masz na myśli? Zatruł się czymś?- Akashi nic z tego nie rozumiał. Czyżby Kuroko pochorował się po kolacji z nim? Ale przecież zadbał o to, by posiłek był smaczny i zdrowy, był także przekonany, że nie użył niczego, na co był uczulony Tetsuya.  
–    Nie, nie, to coś... uhm, trochę poważniejszego. Mówił, że dzwonił do ciebie, ale nie odbierałeś.  
–    Już do niego jadę – oznajmił Seijuurou.- Przestań zadawać głupie pytania i powiedz w końcu, co się stało!  
–    Sorki – westchnął Takao.- Kiedy Kuroko wrócił do domu z waszej randki, okazało się, że Ogiwara zniknął. Spakował wszystkie swoje rzeczy i chyba się wyprowadził. Zabrał pieniądze Tetsuyi na tę kawalerkę, którą chciał wynająć.  
–    Co takiego?- Seijuurou poczuł, jak krew odpływa z jego twarzy.- Kuroko mówił, że wypłacił prawie pięćset tysięcy jenów... Cała kwota zniknęła? Nie schował jej?  
–    Pewnie nie pomyślał, że Ogiwara może go okraść... No ale proszę, masz babo placek. Nie miał pojęcia co robić, Ogiwara nie odbierał, ty też nie... Zadzwonił po mnie, więc szybko przyszedłem.   
–    Dziękuję, że się nim zająłeś. Co teraz robi? Zasnął?  
–    Nie, siedzi na kanapie w salonie. Zrobiłem mu herbaty, raczej nie zaśnie tej nocy. Wygląda na załamanego, prawie w ogóle się nie odzywa. Raczej nie byłby w stanie wyjaśnić ci sytuacji, dlatego ja odebrałem. Przyjedziesz? Nie jest za późno? Słyszałem, że idziesz jutro do pracy...  
–    Jestem w drodze, będę za pięć minut.   
–    Dobra, no to czekamy. Na razie.  
–    Do zobaczenia.  
    Akashi rozłączył się i zacisnął usta, oddychając głęboko. Mocno ścisnął dłońmi kierownicę, wbijając spojrzenie w drogę przed sobą. Midorima spoglądał na niego przez dłuższą chwilę, w końcu westchnął cicho, poprawiając swoje okulary.  
–    Odstawisz mnie do domu?- zapytał.  
–    Nie mam na to czasu, pójdziesz ze mną – odparł Akashi.  
–    I co im powiesz? Dlaczego nie odbierałeś telefonu i dlaczego przyjechałeś ze mną?  
–    Mogę nawet przyznać, co robiliśmy, jeśli będzie taka potrzeba!- Ton czerwonowłosego był oschły i nieco ostry.- Powinienem był zabrać ze sobą ten cholerny telefon, wtedy z całą pewnością sytuacja prezentowałaby się lepiej!  
–    Nie zmieniłbyś tym faktu, że ten Ogiwara okradł twojego chłopaka – mruknął Shintarou.  
–    Ale Tetsuya miałby wparcie we mnie, a nie w Takao!- krzyknął Akashi.- To ja powinienem być teraz w jego mieszkaniu, a nie on! I to ja powinienem go pocieszać i wspierać! Nie obchodzi mnie, że Ogiwara go okradł, i tak dostanie nauczkę, osobiście go odszukam i zabiję. Martwi mnie to, że moje miejsce zajmuje jakiś podrzędny robal, a Tetsuya czuje się zawiedziony!   
    Midorima postanowił nie drążyć tematu. Skoro Akashi był taki zdenerwowany, lepiej było nie oponować i po prostu pojechać razem z nim. Oczywiście, Shintarou był już gotowy zaprotestować i wyjaśnić mu, że Kuroko nie może być zawiedziony tylko dlatego, że Akashi nie odebrał jego telefonu o pierwszej w nocy, nieważne jak wiele razy do niego dzwonił. Ale widział po minie czerwonowłosego, że dalsze dyskutowanie wprawiłoby go w jeszcze podlejszy nastrój.  
    Dotarli do bloku Kuroko, Seijuurou zatrzymał się przed nim z piskiem opon. Odpiął pas bezpieczeństwa i wysiadł z auta. Midorima poszedł w jego ślady, przy okazji zabierając kluczyki, które jego przyjaciel zostawił w stacyjce. Zamknął samochód i wszedł do obskurnego budynku tuż za spieszącym się Akashim.  
    Na piętrze, do którego dotarli panowały zupełne ciemności. Shintarou przeklinał cicho pod nosem za każdym razem gdy potknął się o stopień. Seijuurou już zniknął mu z oczu, słyszał jednak kroki na podeście i głośne pukanie do drzwi. W końcu sam dotarł na szczyt schodów, gdzie przed Seijuurou otworzyły się już drzwi, wpuszczając na korytarz odrobinę światła.  
–    Przepraszam za najście – powiedział Akashi, wchodząc do środka.  
–    Nie ma sprawy...  
–    Ja też – mruknął oschle Midorima, wchodząc za nim.  
    Średniego wzrostu mężczyzna o czarnych włosach i szaroniebieskich oczach spojrzał na niego, osłupiały. W ostatniej chwili powstrzymał się od zamknięcia mu drzwi przed nosem, musiał pospiesznie cofnąć je, kiedy zobaczył kolejnego gościa.  
–    Yyy... a co tu robi pan doktor?- bąknął.  
–    Hm? Jest pan moim pacjentem?- Midorima poprawił okulary, mierząc mężczyznę od stóp do głów. Zdecydowanie nie wyglądał na bogatego, niemożliwym więc było, by kiedykolwiek leczył się u Shintarou.  
–    Nie, nie, po prostu... widziałem pana w telewizji.  
–    To mój przyjaciel, przyjechał ze mną na wszelki wypadek – rzucił krótko Seijuurou. Nie zdjąwszy nawet butów i płaszcza, od razu przeszedł do salonu i zatrzymał się raptownie, widząc swojego chłopaka, siedzącego na kanapie i obejmującego rękoma kolana.  
    Shintarou pamiętał o grzeczności i najpierw zdjął buty oraz płaszcz, nim przeszedł do niewielkiego salonu, trzy razy mniejszego niż łazienka w jego apartamencie. Rozejrzał się wokół z nieco skrzywioną miną, zbliżając się do kanapy, do której podszedł Seijuurou. Usiadł obok Kuroko, wzdychając lekko.  
–    Wybacz, że nie odebrałem – powiedział cicho.- Samochód Shintarou się zepsuł, a jego młodsza siostra miała wypadek i jechaliśmy razem do szpitala.- Midorima powstrzymał uniesienie brwi, po raz kolejny w życiu uznając błyskotliwą pomysłowość przyjaciela.- Zostawiłem komórkę w samochodzie.  
–    To coś poważnego?- Kuroko popatrzył z niepokojem to na Akashiego, to na Midorimę.- Przepraszam, mówiłem Takao-kun, żeby cię tutaj nie ściągał, a ty przyjechałeś z Midorimą-san, powinniście zostać w...!  
–    To nie było nic poważnego, zwichnęła tylko kostkę.- Seijuurou odgarnął włosy z jego czoła, przyglądając mu się z troską.- Słyszałem co się stało. Tak mi przykro, Kuroko... Już nigdy więcej nie zostawię nigdzie telefonu...  
–    To nic w porównaniu z wypadkiem siostry Midorimy-san – powiedział pospiesznie Kuroko.- Naprawdę mogliście zostać w szpitalu, nie trzeba było przyjeżdżać tutaj, nic mi nie jest... tak jakby...  
–    Sama wyrzuciła nas ze szpitala – wtrącił Shintarou.- Jest z nią jej narzeczony, nie musisz się tym przejmować. Przyjechałem na wszelki wypadek.  
–    Przepraszam za kłopot – mruknął słabo Tetsuya.  
–    Byliśmy już na policji – odezwał się Takao, wchodząc do salonu z dwoma parującymi kubkami.- Zgłosiliśmy kradzież. Policjant powiedział, że zajmą się tym jak najszybciej. Zrobiłem wam herbaty.  
–    Dziękuję – rzekł Akashi niemal automatycznie, ściskając lekko dłoń Tetsuyi.- To musi być dla ciebie ciężkie, Kuroko. Jak długo będziesz mógł zostać tutaj?  
–    Trzy dni – westchnął Tetsuya.- Mieliśmy z Ogiwarą-kun podzielić czynsz za to mieszkanie na pół, mimo że w poniedziałek chciałem już pójść do właściciela kawalerki. Tak miałem mu się odwdzięczyć za te kilka dni spędzonych tutaj...  
    Takao przycupnął na krawędzi fotela, spoglądając ze współczuciem na swojego przyjaciela. Nie był w stanie postawić się w jego sytuacji, ale domyślał się jak podle musi czuć się błękitnowłosy. Najpierw wykorzystywany seksualnie przez pracodawcę, potem do pewnego stopnia zastraszany przez yakuzę, zraniony nożem, a teraz zdradzony przez najlepszego przyjaciela. Kazunari przypuszczał, że Kuroko wręcz dusi się swoimi problemami, a te wciąż nie przestają zaciskać swoich ostrych pnączy na jego szyi.   
–    Kuroko... Wiem, że prawdopodobnie zabolą cię moje słowa – zaczął łagodnie Akashi.- Ale na chwilę obecną nie masz nikogo prócz mnie. Twoi rodzice są za granicą, a przyjaciele z Yokozuny raczej na niezbyt wiele się zdadzą, nawet jeśli mają dobre chęci.- Skinął głową Kazunariemu.- Wspominałeś mi, że każdy z nich ma mnóstwo problemów na głowie, a wiem, że nie lubisz się nikomu narzucać. Co prawda nie jesteśmy ze sobą długo, ale nie każę ci zamieszkać u mnie na stałe. Tylko do czasu, aż na sto procent staniesz na nogi.  
–    Niby jak mam to zrobić?- jęknął słabo Kuroko.- Wypłaciłem z konta wszystkie oszczędności, umówiłem się z właścicielem na poniedziałek, że opłacę czynsz za tę kawalerkę i podpiszemy umowę. Dopiero co zacząłem stawać na nogi, z przekonaniem, że w końcu zacznę normalne życie we własnym, przytulnym kącie, a teraz mam znowu stać się pasożytem w obcym domu?- Tetsuya westchnął, patrząc na Akashiego.- Nie chcę cię urazić, Akashi-kun, ale ja... po prostu nie chcę mieszkać u kogoś. Chcę w końcu mieć własne cztery kąty, które będę mógł nazwać swoimi, które będę miał na wyłączność.   
–    Rozumiem – westchnął ciężko Seijuurou.- Oczywiście, rozumiem cię, Kuroko. W apartamentowcu Shintarou jest wiele apartamentów do wynajęcia, ale przypuszczam, że w życiu nie zgodziłbyś się na zamieszkanie tam.- Midorima przełknął ciężko ślinę, ledwie powstrzymując się od komentarza. Akashi zwariował? Naprawdę myślał o tym, by Shintarou za darmo wynajmował luksusowy apartament swojemu rywalowi?- Osobiście nie uważam, byś mieszkając ze mną był „pasożytem”, jak mówisz, ale skoro tobie właśnie w taki sposób przedstawia się obecna sytuacja, to może zróbmy trochę inaczej.- Akashi ponownie westchnął, przecierając dłońmi twarz. Spojrzał uważnie na Kuroko, otworzył usta, zawahał się przez moment, po czym zaczął mówić dalej:- Pożyczę ci te pieniądze, Kuroko.   
–    Co?- Tetsuya spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem.  
–    Właściwie to mógłbym nawet zapłacić za ciebie, ale wiem, że byś na to nie pozwolił.- Seijuurou uśmiechnął się lekko.- Dlatego uznajmy, że to pożyczka. Dam ci czterysta tysięcy jenów na wynajem tej kawalerki oraz wyżywienie i inne potrzeby na kolejny miesiąc. Ty zaś będziesz oddawał mi w ratach odpowiadające ci kwoty.   
    W salonie rozległ się przeciągły gwizd. Wszyscy spojrzeli na Takao, który z niedowierzaniem kręcił głową.  
–    Też bym chciał takiego chłopaka – mruknął.  
–    Akashi-kun...- zaczął bezradnie Kuroko, patrząc na niego wielkimi oczami.- Przepraszam cię, ale nie chcę żerować na twoich uczuciach...  
–    To nie jest żerowanie – zaprotestował Seijuurou.- Słuchaj, Kuroko, jeśli muszę powiedzieć ci to ostrzej, to powiem: czterysta tysięcy jenów jestem w stanie zarobić w ciągu dwudziestu minut. Stracenie nawet pięciu milionów nie byłoby dla mnie bolesne, bo mogę to odrobić w przeciągu miesiąca. Dlatego nie musisz się martwić, że sprawisz mi kłopot, biorąc tę pożyczkę. Nie próbuję cię kupić, Kuroko – dodał z powagą.- Po prostu wiem, że jesteś wart wszystkiego, co jestem w stanie ci zaoferować.   
    Kuroko pokręcił głową, zaciskając mocno usta i starając się nie rozpłakać. Nie mógł pojąć, dlaczego Akashi tak bardzo się dla niego poświęca – nawet jeśli czerwonowłosy był bogatym biznesmenem i, tak jak mówił, mógł w ciągu miesiąca zarobić pięć milionów, to i tak Tetsuya nie pojmował, z jakiego powodu to właśnie on, Kuroko, zasłużył sobie na takie traktowanie i rozpieszczanie.  
–    Dziękuję – wyszeptał słabo, spoglądając na swojego chłopaka.- Jeśli naprawdę mogę przyjąć twoją propozycję, to dziękuję. I przepraszam za kłopot, Akashi-kun. Przysięgam, że wszystko ci zwrócę, oddam ci nawet pół miliona, a nawet więcej...!  
–    Wystarczy czterysta tysięcy.- Akashi uśmiechnął się, wyraźnie zadowolony z tego, że udało mu się przekonać Kuroko.- Chyba, że będziesz potrzebował pieniędzy, to nie będę oponował.   
–    Oddam wszystko – westchnął Kuroko, przysuwając się do niego i przytulając go mocno.- Dziękuję, Akashi-kun! Mam u ciebie ogromny dług do spłacenia.  
–    Za bardzo się tym przejmujesz – powiedział Seijuurou, otaczając go ramionami i przymykając oczy.  
–    Oh...- Takao westchnął przeciągle. Midorima, który raczej z niesmakiem przyglądał się tej scenie, spojrzał na niego pytająco. Kazunari tymczasem pociągnął nosem i otarł łzy w oczach.- Cholera, wzruszyłem się trochę. Nie zwracajcie na mnie uwagi.  
    Akashi uśmiechnął się szerzej, Tetsuya zaś ukrył twarz w zagłębieniu jego szyi, by ukryć fakt, że i jego dopadło wzruszenie. Niezmiernie cieszył się, że ma po swojej stronie Seijuurou. Był mu niezwykle wdzięczny za pomoc i wsparcie, jakie mu okazywał. Kuroko przypuszczał, że czerwonowłosy nie robił tego bez powodu – że tak naprawdę już od jakiegoś czasu czuł coś do Tetsuyi. Bo jaki mężczyzna, który nie czuje czegoś głębszego do swojego partnera, byłby w stanie wspierać go do tego stopnia? Nieważne, że byli ze sobą od kilku dni, nieważne, że Akashi był bogaty.   
    Kuroko nie miał zbyt wiele do zaoferowania, ale w tamtej chwili, tulony przez Seijuurou zdecydował, że podaruje mu co tylko zdoła.   
  
  
  
  



	35. Chapter 35

    Tego dnia Akashi miał wręcz wyborny humor. Jadąc zakorkowaną ulicą Tokio i słuchając radia, postukiwał palcami o kierownicę w rytm słyszanej piosenki, która właściwie nawet mu się nie podobała. Spojrzał z uśmiechem na leżącą na miejscu pasażera grubą kopertę przeznaczoną dla jego chłopaka. Znajdowały się w niej pieniądze potrzebne na wynajem jego wymarzonej kawalerki.  
    Seijuurou uśmiechnął się szerzej do swoich myśli. Zauważył, że ostatnimi czasy dosyć często powtarzał słowa „mój chłopak”. Do tej pory nigdy z nikim się nie związał, miał jedynie przelotne romanse, które najczęściej kończyły się śmiercią kochanka czy kochanki, dlatego obecna sytuacja była dla niego nowością, jednak musiał przyznać, że przypadła mu ona do gustu. Myśl, że Kuroko jest „jego chłopakiem” napawała go uczuciem podobnym do tego, które znał z zabijania.  
    Błękitnowłosy czekał na niego przy centrum handlowym. Tego dnia załatwił sobie wolne, by móc załatwić sprawę kawalerki. Kiedy Seijuurou zatrzymał się przy nim i zabrał kopertę, Kuroko zajął miejsce pasażera i zapiął pas bezpieczeństwa.  
–    Dzień dobry, Akashi-kun – powiedział.  
–    Witaj, Kuroko.- Seijuurou z ogromnym wysiłkiem powstrzymał się od pocałowania go. Podał mu białą kopertę, na której starannie napisał „Dla Kuroko”. Tetsuya zawahał się przez chwilę, patrząc na nią niczym na bombę, której zegar odliczał czas do wybuchu. Uśmiechnął się słabo, odbierając pakuneczek.  
–    Dziękuję – westchnął.  
–    Nie ma za co – odparł Akashi.- W tej masz odliczone dwieście osiemdziesiąt pięć tysięcy na sam wynajem kawalerki, drugą mam w schowku.  
    Tetsuya skinął głową, wzdychając ciężko. Seijuurou przyglądał mu się, jakby na coś czekając.  
–    Uhm... Akashi-kun?  
–    Tak, Kuroko?- Czerwonowłosy nie mógł się nadziwić temu, jak bardzo lubił brzmienie głosu Tetsuyi, zwłaszcza gdy ten wymawiał jego nazwisko.   
–    Wiem, że nie powinienem zawracać ci głowy, ani odbierać chwili wolnego czasu... ale czy mógłbyś pojechać tam ze mną? Nie chciałbym, żeby mój wrodzony pech sprawił, że ktoś znów mnie napadnie, albo że jakimś sposobem zgubię te pieniądze...  
–    Z przyjemnością tam z tobą pojadę, Kuroko – powiedział Akashi.- To dla mnie żaden problem.  
–    To twoja przerwa na lunch...- mruknął skruszony Tetsuya.  
–    A więc będziesz moim lunchem – odparł z uśmiechem Seijuurou.- Zaprosisz mnie dziś na uroczystą kolację z okazji wynajęcia kawalerki?  
–    To miała być niespodzianka...- Kuroko uśmiechnął się nieznacznie.  
–    Z przyjemnością tam z tobą pojadę, Kuroko. To dla mnie żaden problem.  
    Tetsuya uśmiechnął się szerzej zrozumiawszy, że jego chłopak stara się zrobić mu przyjemność udając, iż wcześniejszy fragment rozmowy nie istniał. Zagryzł lekko wargę, kręcąc głową. Akashi był naprawdę kochany.  
–    Dziękuję, Akashi-kun – powiedział.  
–    No to ruszajmy, nie mogę tutaj stać za długo.- Seijuurou sprawdził w bocznym lusterku, czy żaden samochód za nim nie nadjeżdża, a następnie włączył się do ruchu.- A jak wygląda sprawa z Ogiwarą? Próbowałeś się do niego dodzwonić?  
–    Jak co dzień – westchnął Tetsuya.- Zero odpowiedzi, wciąż ma wyłączony telefon. Coś mi się zdaje, że najzwyczajniej w świecie go wyrzucił.  
–    Policja się odzywała?  
–    Dzwonili tylko po to, by powiedzieć, że sprawa jest w toku.- Kuroko wzruszył ramionami.- Zaczynam tracić nadzieję, że znajdą Ogiwarę-kun. Możliwe, że już od dawna nie ma go w Japonii. Policja mówiła, że jego była narzeczona też zniknęła, pewnie razem gdzieś uciekli.  
–    Była narzeczona?- Akashi uniósł lekko brew.  
–    Tak, Ogiwara-kun był zaręczony z Chiyo Hisato-san. Zerwali, bo nie akceptowała naszej przyjaźni. Może Ogiwara-kun postanowił jednak zerwać ze mną kontakt i wrócić do niej.   
    Po usłyszeniu słów Kuroko, Akashi starał się nie okazać najmniejszego śladu zdenerwowania czy spięcia. Jego dłonie nieznacznie zacisnęły się na kierownicy, odruchowo zerknął na swojego chłopaka, ten jednak zdawał się niczego nie dostrzegać.  
–    Hisato Chiyo?- powtórzył Seijuurou.  
–    Tak, znasz ją?- Tetsuya spojrzał na niego z ciekawością.  
–    Wydaje mi się, że gdzieś o niej słyszałem – mruknął wymijająco.  
–    Hmm, nie jest raczej nikim znanym – powiedział Kuroko.- Pracuje w małym salonie fryzjerskim.  
–    Pewnie się pomyliłem, może kojarzę kogoś o podobnym nazwisku.- Akashi wzruszył ramionami na pozór obojętnie, lecz w jego głowie zaczęły pojawiać się już nieprzyjemne myśli.  
    To na pewno był zwykły przypadek. Musiał być. W końcu pełno jest na świecie kobiet o imieniu Chiyo. Głowa jednej z nich, która stanowiła gwiazdę na czubku jego świątecznej choinki wcale nie musiała być głową narzeczonej Ogiwary...  
–    To tutaj, jesteśmy na miejscu.- Kuroko wskazał palcem na jeden z bloków po prawej stronie ulicy.  
    Seijuurou skinął głową niemal automatycznie, zwalniając i skręcając na niewielki parking przed wyglądającym na zadbany budynkiem. Miał on około ośmiu pięter, a więc stosunkowo niewiele zważywszy na okolicę centrum, wypełnioną luksusowymi wieżowcami. Choć Akashi nie przyglądał mu się bardzo uważnie, nie mógł nie zaważyć, że właściciel budynku najwyraźniej pilnował porządku – jedyne sześć miejsc parkingowych oddzielone były słupkami, by co wredniejsi kierowcy nie zajmowali zbyt wiele miejsca, wokół budynku posadzone były krzaki roślin, teraz uschniętych i zasypanych cienką warstwą śniegu, zaś sama budowla była ocieplona, otynkowana i pomalowana na ciemny beż. Całość prezentowała się zaskakująco ładnie.  
    Akashi zgasił silnik i bez słowa odpiął pas bezpieczeństwa, otworzył już nawet drzwi, kiedy w końcu zorientował się, że Tetsuya nadal siedzi w bezruchu.  
–    Coś nie tak?- zapytał.- Chyba się nie rozmyśliłeś?  
–    Nie, skąd.- Kuroko spojrzał na niego niemal z przestrachem.- Po prostu... chciałem ci jeszcze raz podziękować, Akashi-kun. Za tę pożyczkę.  
    Akashi oparł się o oparcie fotela, na chwilę zapominając o nieprzyjemnych myślach, które zaczęły go dręczyć. Uśmiechnął się do błękitnowłosego, rozczulony.  
–    Chodźmy już, Kuroko – powiedział łagodnie.- Zanim twój wrodzony pech sprawi, że lada moment pojawi się ktoś, kto sprzątnie ci tę kawalerkę sprzed nosa.  
    Kuroko uśmiechnął się do niego lekko, rozumiejąc żart. Posłusznie odpiął pas bezpieczeństwa i wysiadł z auta, idąc w ślad za swoim chłopakiem. Kiedy Akashi zamknął samochód, obaj ruszyli odśnieżoną dróżką ku wejściu do budynku.  
–    Kartka z informacją o wynajęciu zniknęła – westchnął Tetsuya.- Mam nadzieję, że to przez to, że właściciel wziął mnie na poważnie.  
–    Jeśli nie, to zaproponujemy mu więcej pieniędzy.- Akashi wzruszył ramionami, otwierając drzwi i przepuszczając Tetsuyę przodem. Choć błękitnowłosy poczuł się nieco niezręcznie w tej sytuacji, pierwszy przekroczył próg, otrzepawszy buty ze śniegu.  
    Gdy obaj znaleźli się w środku, Tetsuya ściągnął czapkę oraz rękawiczki i wskazał dłonią jedyne drzwi na parterze.  
–    Tu mieszka właściciel – powiedział cicho.- Zapukam do niego.  
–    W porządku.- Akashi skinął głową, jednak i tak stanął obok swojego chłopaka, gdy ten podszedł do drzwi i zapukał cicho. Spojrzał na Seijuurou i uśmiechnął się do niego nieco nerwowo.  
–    Chwila, idę!- rozległ się nieco ospały głos zza drzwi. Po chwili rozwarły się one szeroko, a wysoki, szczupły mężczyzna oparł się nonszalancko o framugę.  
    Akashi miał wielką ochotę unieść sceptycznie brwi, jednak zdołał się powstrzymać. Chociaż zarówno budynek jak i jego okolica wyglądały na zadbane, z całą pewnością nie można tego było powiedzieć o właścicielu.  
    Był to mężczyzna na oko zbliżający się do trzydziestki. Nieco przydługie czarne włosy zaczesał na bok, ciemne oczy spoglądały na gości nieco arogancko, usta miał niegrzecznie rozchylone. Twarz wydawała się delikatnie opuchnięta, jakby z przemęczenia, zaś brodę i policzki zdobił kilkudniowy zarost.  
–    Czego?- mruknął mężczyzna, opierając się plecami o prawą stronę framugi drzwi, nogę zaś oparł o lewą. Wyglądał przez to wyjątkowo komicznie, choć Akashi był raczej przerażony jego wyglądem.  
–    Dzień dobry, Nijimura-san.- Kuroko wydawał się zupełnie niezrażony zachowaniem właściciela.- Pamięta mnie pan? Byłem tutaj w zeszłym tygodniu, rozmawialiśmy o kawalerce, którą chciałbym wynająć.  
–    Aaa, to ty...- Akashi odchrząknął lekko, odwracając głowę na bok. Ledwie powstrzymywał się od zwrócenia mężczyźnie uwagi za to aroganckie spoufalanie się  jego chłopakiem.- I co, zdecydował żeś się?  
–    Tak.- Tetsuya skinął głową.- Chciałbym...  
–    Chciałbym najpierw rzucić okiem na tę kawalerkę – wtrącił natychmiast Seijuurou. Wolał osobiście upewnić się, że przyszłe cztery kąty Kuroko są jego godne.  
–    A to wy dwaj wynajmujecie?- Nijimura zmarszczył brwi.  
–    Nie, to jest mój przyjaciel – powiedział Tetsuya.- Podwiózł mnie tutaj, więc zaproponowałem, by wszedł ze mną.  
–    Dobra, mnie to tito.- Właściciel wzruszył ramionami.- Czekajcie, idę po klucze.  
    Właściciel zostawił drzwi otwarte na oścież, pozostawiając uśmiechniętego lekko Kuroko i bardzo zszokowanego Akashiego samym sobie. Seijuurou spojrzał z wahaniem na błękitnowłosego.  
–    Nie wydaje ci się trochę niegrzeczny?- zapytał cicho.  
–    W gruncie rzeczy jest całkiem sympatyczny.- Tetsuya wzruszył ramionami.- Nie zrażaj się do jego wyglądu, pewnie zbliżają się terminy i musi przyspieszyć nieco tempo. Bo widzisz, Nijimura-san jest pisarzem.   
–    Ah, to wszystko tłumaczy – stwierdził Akashi, skinąwszy głową.  
    Tymczasem Nijimura wrócił do nich z pękiem kluczy, zatrzasnął drzwi swojego mieszkania i machnął dłonią na obu mężczyzn, wspinając się już po schodach.  
–    Nie ma windy?- zapytał Seijuurou, rozglądając się po klatce schodowej.  
–    Tylko lenie jeżdżą windą – stwierdził Nijimura.  
–    Łatwo mówić, kiedy mieszka się na parterze...- mruknął pod nosem Akashi. Tylko Kuroko był w stanie go dosłyszeć, posłał mu lekki uśmieszek i ruszył za właścicielem na górę.  
    Seijuurou ruszył za nimi. Drewniane schody cichutko skrzypiały, ale sprawiały wrażenie solidnych, podobnie jak ich poręcz. Akashiego cieszyło, że wnętrze budynku nie jest szare i ponure jak na filmach, a ściany nie noszą nawet najmniejszych śladów kredek, farbek czy sprayów. Zamiast tego były tylko ładne, kremowe tapety z ciemniejszymi wzorkami na pasku w ich górnej części.   
    Wspięli się na trzecie piętro, gdzie na klatce schodowej znajdowały się trzy pary drzwi, odpowiednio po prawej, pośrodku i po lewej stronie. Nijimura stanął przed tymi po lewej, oznaczonymi numerem trzysta dwadzieścia dziewięć, po czym zaczął szukać odpowiedniego klucza. Akashi zerknął na pozostałe drzwi i uniósł brew w zaskoczeniu. Te po prawej miały numer pięćdziesiąt sześć, pośrodku zaś  siedem.  
–    Co to za numeracja?- zagadnął uprzejmie.  
–    Taka jaka mi się podoba – odparł sucho Nijimura.- Na ostatnim piętrze jest jedynka. Lubię wkurzać tym listonoszów, zawsze biegają po wszystkich piętrach jak idioci i klną na czym świat stoi.- Nijimura zaśmiał się niemal okrutnie.  
    Akashi po raz kolejny rzucił Tetsuyi nieco zaniepokojone spojrzenie, Kuroko jednak zdawał się tego w ogóle nie dostrzegać. Zwłaszcza, że Nijimura w końcu uporał się z pękiem kluczy i otworzył drzwi, odsuwając się na bok i zapraszając mężczyzn gestem do środka.  
    Seijuurou przekroczył próg z dużymi wątpliwościami, jednak kiedy już się rozejrzał, z zaskoczeniem stwierdził, że kawalerka wygląda zupełnie przyzwoicie, a nawet zachęcająco.  
    Mieszkanko było oczywiście niewielkie, wręcz maleńkie, ale sprawiało wrażenie wyjątkowo przytulnego. Zaraz po wejściu miało się przed oczami małą, lecz praktyczną kuchnię z aneksem wykonaną z drewna sosnowego – tak jak i niemal całe wyposażenie kawalerki, jak zauważył Akashi. Na ścianie naprzeciwko znajdowało się także okno zasłonięte ciemnoniebieską zasłonką, a przynajmniej tak sądził czerwonowłosy, dopóki jej nie odsunął i nie przekonał się, że to tylko ozdoba, zwykła imitacja normalnego okna kuchennego. Uśmiechnął się lekko do Kuroko, który spostrzegł jego rozbawienie.  
    Po lewej stronie od drzwi wejściowych znajdowały się kolejne, prowadzące do maleńkiej łazienki, w której zmieściła się jedynie wanna i sedes. Była ciasna i prosta, ale Seijuurou był przekonany, że jeśli położyć by kilka kolorowych ozdób na półkę łączącą się z poziomem wanny, pomieszczenie nabierze nieco uroku.  
    Czerwonowłosy w końcu udał się na prawo, przechodząc tym samym do części salonowej. Znajdowało się tutaj stojące pod regałem biurko, nad nim zaś mnóstwo półek na książki, obok zaś stała szafa na ubrania. W rogu postawiono kanapę narożnikową, niestety tylko ona się zmieściła, ponieważ tuż obok znajdowały się schody prowadzące na górę. Akashi wspiął się po nich i obejrzał niby-piętro. Znajdowało się na nim duże dwuosobowe łóżko, dwa stoliki nocne z lampkami i kolejne regały na książki, co z pewnością cieszyło Kuroko.  
    Akashi wyjrzał zza drewnianej balustrady i uśmiechnął się do stojącego przy kanapie Kuroko.  
–    Jak ci się podoba?- zapytał błękitnowłosy.  
–    Dla ciebie idealna – stwierdził Seijuurou.- Dużo miejsca na książki.- Zszedł ostrożnie po schodach, uśmiechając się do swojego chłopaka.- Muszę przyznać, że jestem bardzo pozytywnie zaskoczony. To naprawdę przyzwoita kawalerka. Nijimura-san?  
–    No?- Właściciel, stojący do tej pory w przejściu między kuchnią a salonem, spojrzał pytająco na Akashiego.  
–    Mam nadzieję, że nie ukrywa pan tutaj hordy szczurów, albo nie zatuszował pan pękających rur? Mieszkanie wygląda na bardzo zadbane, ale aż ciężko nie myśleć o haczykach, jeśli w grę wchodzi tak przystępna, wręcz niska cena.  
–    O luju...- westchnął Nijimura, drapiąc się po głowie.- Jak już mówiłem Kuroko, potrzebna mi szybko kasa na remont mieszkania, które chcę tutaj wynajmować jednemu typkowi. Dlatego zaniżyłem trochę cenę, ale chcę kasę za trzy miesiące z góry, oczywiście w czynsz wliczona jest cena za prąd i wodę. Pokazywałem już Kuroko wszystkie dokumenty potwierdzające, że mieszkanie jest w dobrym stanie, nie mam nic do ukrycia. Przez trzy miesiące nie trzeba już nic więcej płacić.  
–    Skoro to taka nagła sytuacja, czy to oznacza, że po trzech miesiącach czynsz wzrośnie?- zapytał Seijuurou.  
–    Nie ma takiej opcji – odparł Nijimura, tłumiąc ziewnięcie.- Podpisujemy umowę na dwa lata, po tych trzech miesiącach czynsz będzie normalnie kosztował, czyli dziewięćdziesiąt pięć tysięcy jenów za miesiąc.  
–    A potem?  
    Nijimura spojrzał na niego z lekkim uśmiechem.  
–    A potem się dogadamy – powiedział.- To co, bierzesz pan?- zwrócił się do Kuroko.  
–    Tak, jestem zdecydowany – powiedział Tetsuya, uśmiechając się lekko.- Taka okazja więcej mi się nie przytrafi!  
–    No to śmignę po umowę, zapraszam na dół.- Nijimura skinął głową w stronę drzwi, po czym poczłapał na klatkę schodową.  
–    Kiedy będę mógł się wprowadzić?- zapytał błękitnowłosy.  
–    A wprowadzaj się pan, kiedy chcesz – mruknął właściciel.- Zapłacisz kasę, kawalerka jest twoja. Jeśli znajdziesz jakąś usterkę, coś będzie magicznie przeciekać, tryskać czy śmierdzieć, to zgłaszasz do mnie i ja to naprawiam. Co by się przyjaciel nie czepiał.- Uśmiechnął się nieco krzywo do Akashiego.  
    Seijuurou nie odezwał się, uniósł tylko lekko brew. Wszyscy mężczyźni zeszli na parter i Nijimura poprowadził ich do swojego mieszkania, zachęcając do zajęcia miejsca w salonie na kanapie, która była zawalona dokumentami do tego stopnia, że nie było na niej choćby skrawka nadającego się do tego, by usiąść.  
–    A sąsiedzi?- zapytał cicho Akashi, kiedy właściciel zniknął za drzwiami prowadzącymi najprawdopodobniej do jego sypialni.- Chyba nie będą niesympatyczni?  
–    Poznałem tylko uroczą staruszkę z pierwszego piętra, ale Nijimura-san mówi, że kawalerki zajmują studenci, a mieszkania zwyczajne rodziny z dziećmi.- Kuroko wzruszył lekko ramionami.- Poza tym panuje tu raczej porządek, a od dwudziestej drugiej obowiązuje cisza nocna.   
–    Chcę tylko, żebyś czuł się bezpiecznie w swoich czterech ścianach – powiedział Akashi, rozglądając się po urządzonym w bieli i czerni salonie.  
–    Dziękuję, Akashi-kun.- Kuroko szybko ścisnął jego dłoń i natychmiast ją puścił.- Doceniam to, co dla mnie robisz. W życiu nie zdołam ci się za to wszystko odwdzięczyć.   
    Seijuurou odpowiedział mu uśmiechem, znów zmuszając się, by nie pocałować swojego chłopaka.  
–    A tak w ogóle, to o której kończysz pracę?- zagadnął.  
–    O której zechcesz – odparł.  
–    Znajdziesz trochę czasu o dwudziestej?  
–    Oczywiście.  
–    Świetnie. Zadzwonię do ciebie.  
    Akashi skinął bez słowa głową, nie odpowiadając, ponieważ Nijimura wrócił już do salonu z dokumentami. Podał je Kuroko wraz z długopisem, po czym zgarnął kartki z kanapy i zrzucił je niedbale na ziemię, by goście mogli usiąść. Seijuurou dołączył do Tetsuyi, by również przeczytać uważnie umowę i upewnić się, że naprawdę nie ma w niej żadnej haczyków.  
    Niecałe dwadzieścia minut później obaj opuścili mieszkanie Nijimury i wyszli na parking. Tetsuya wymienił już kopertę z pieniędzmi na klucze do kawalerki. Zadowolony, naciągnął na głowę swoją czapkę i odetchnął głęboko.  
–    Cieszę się, że to już koniec – powiedział.- Bałem się, że ktoś rzeczywiście sprzątnie mi sprzed nosa to mieszkanie.  
–    Dobrze się stało, że Nijimura za tobą zaczekał – przytaknął Akashi.- To co? Jedziemy teraz po twoje rzeczy?  
–    Och, dziękuję ci, Akashi-kun, ale możesz wracać do pracy. Nie chcę cię już dłużej zatrzymywać. Muszę jeszcze załatwić parę spraw, iść do urzędu, żeby zmienili mój adres zamieszkania, złożyć wniosek o nowy dowód osobisty, napisać do rodziców... Chcę wszystko dzisiaj pozałatwiać.  
–    Jesteś pewien, że nie mam ci w niczym pomóc?  
–    Już i tak poświęciłeś dla mnie przerwę na lunch. Zobaczymy się wieczorem.  
–    No a kto ci pomoże z rzeczami?- Akashi nie dawał za wygraną.  
–    Takao-kun się zaoferował.- Tetsuya uśmiechnął się do niego.  
–    Takao-kun – powtórzył Seijuurou, krzywiąc się lekko.- No dobrze... Ale w razie co, to zadzwoń do mnie, gdyby Takao-kun jednak na nic się nie przydał.  
–    Dobrze. Jeszcze raz dziękuję za wszystko, Akashi-kun.- Kuroko wydawał się być w o niebo lepszym nastroju niż kiedy wsiadał do samochodu czerwonowłosego. Seijuurou nie ukrywał, że całkiem go to zadowalało, choć nie przypadło mu do gustu, że jego miejsce znów zajmie Takao.   
–    W takim razie do zobaczenia wieczorem – powiedział.- Mam kupić wino, czy cokolwiek innego?  
–    Nie, wszystkim zajmę się osobiście – zapewnił Kuroko, nasuwając na dłonie rękawiczki.- Do zobaczenia, Akashi-kun! Miłej pracy.  
–    Mhm, miłego dnia, Kuroko.- Seijuurou uśmiechnął się raczej oszczędnie, odprowadzając wzrokiem Tetsuyę.- A może cię chociaż podwieźć?!- krzyknął za nim.  
–    Nie trzeba, to niedaleko!- Tetsuya pomachał mu na pożegnanie, po czym odwrócił się i ruszył dalej drogą.  
    Seijuurou westchnął ciężko, jeszcze przez dłuższą chwilę stojąc w miejscu i uważnie obserwując oddalającego się Kuroko. Kiedy ten zniknął za zakrętem, z westchnieniem wsiadł do swojego samochodu i odpalił silnik.  
    Miał nadzieję, że praca zajmie jego myśli i nim się obejrzy, nadejdzie upragniony wieczór.  
  
  



	36. Chapter 36

    Kuroko miał na głowie mnóstwo problemów i mnóstwo spraw do załatwienia, ale tego wieczora postanowił o wszystkim zapomnieć.  
–    To ostatnie pudło – oznajmił Takao, kładąc karton na kanapie i wzdychając z ulgą.  
–    Dziękuję, Takao-kun.- Tetsuya posłał mu uśmiech znad potrawki z kurczaka, którą przygotowywał na kolację z Akashim. Poprzednim razem swoje popisowe danie przyrządzał dla Ogiwary, obiecał jednak Seijuurou, że on również będzie miał okazję go spróbować.  
    Tetsuya był niezwykle szczęśliwy, znalazłszy się w końcu w swoich własnych czterech kątach – opłaconych w dodatku na trzy miesiące z góry. Załatwienie najważniejszych spraw w urzędach zajęło mu prawie cztery godziny, przeprowadzka zaś kolejne trzy i błękitnowłosy obawiał się, że nie zdąży z uroczystą kolacją dla niego i Seijuurou, ale na całe szczęście miał przy swoim boku Kazunariego, który ochoczo zabrał się do pomocy przy przenoszeniu ubrań, książek, pamiątek, oraz wszelkich innych niezbędnych do życia przedmiotów. Kuroko nie miał pojęcia co zrobić z zastawą Ogiwary, jego kolekcją kubków oraz rzeczami typowo kuchennymi takimi jak garnki czy patelnie, ostatecznie jednak postanowił wszystko to pozostawić właścicielowi budynku. Może kiedyś Shigehiro postanowi upomnieć się o swoją własność?  
    W każdym razie to już nie było zmartwieniem Kuroko.  
–    Dla mnie też się coś znajdzie?- zapytał Kazunari, podchodząc do niego i kradnąc krewetkę panierowaną w kokosie. Tetsuya patrzył na to z przymrużeniem oka. W normalnej sytuacji z pewnością trzepnąłby go w dłoń, by nie podjadał, ale ponieważ Takao bardzo pomógł mu w przeprowadzce, błękitnowłosy uznał, że jego przyjaciel zasłużył na parę krewetek. Dlatego właśnie odłożył mu kilka na mały talerzyk.   
–    Ciebie też zaproszę w jakiś dzień na kolację, kiedy obaj będziemy mieli wolne – powiedział.  
–    Czyli nigdy.- Takao skrzywił się lekko, zabierając kolejną krewetką i zajadając się nią ze smakiem.- Hanamiya w życiu nie da nam wolnego tego samego dnia, zawsze któryś z nas musi być na zmianie. To poniekąd miłe, że nas docenia, ale też wkurzające.  
–    No to przyniosę ci posiłek do pracy – zaoferował Kuroko.  
–    Jak żona mężowi?- zaśmiał się czarnowłosy, pochłaniając jeszcze jedną krewetkę.- Akashi będzie zazdrosny, więc lepiej nie! Po prostu przy pierwszej lepszej okazji wpadnę do ciebie i przygotujesz dla mnie tę słynną potrawkę z kurczaka.  
–    Nieźle się na was wszystkich wykosztuję – westchnął Tetsuya.- Później pewnie wpaść będzie chciała Momoi-san z Riko-san, potem Kagami-kun, może jeszcze Hanamiya-san i Haizaki-san...  
–    A Mayuzumi?- podpowiedział Takao.  
–    On raczej nie.- Tetsuya skrzywił się lekko.  
–    No właśnie, jeśli o niego chodzi...- zaczął z westchnieniem Kazunari, opierając się wygodnie o jedną z kuchennych szafek.- Zauważyłeś, że ostatnio zachowuje się trochę dziwnie? Wygląda na to, że znowu wpadł w nieciekawe towarzystwo, widziałem go na mieście z jakimiś bandziorami. Chyba bardzo nie spodobało mu się wasze zerwanie, co?  
–    Chyba tak – przyznał z ociąganiem błękitnowłosy.- Nie chciałem, żeby tak wyszło, no ale... od samego początku obaj wiedzieliśmy, że żaden z nas nie angażuje się w ten związek. To miała być relacja czysto fizyczna.- Mężczyzna wzruszył lekko ramionami.- To on nagle zaczął zachowywać się, jakby mu na nas zależało, jakby coś do mnie... no wiesz, czuł. Coś głębszego.  
–    To nie jest moja sprawa, Tetsuya, ale... pamiętasz imprezę u Mayuzumiego, kiedy oblewaliśmy twoje kursy?  
–    Tak, oczywiście.  
–    Wspomniałeś wtedy o szybkim numerku z tym dyrektorem, Kise Ryoutą.  
–    Oh...- Kuroko westchnął z rezygnacją, przypominając sobie blondwłosego mężczyznę o niezwykłej urodzie, którego brutalnie zamordowano.- Pamiętam.  
–    Mayuzumi nie był zadowolony, kiedy o tym usłyszał.- Takao wymawiał słowa powoli i wyraźnie, uważnie obserwując reakcję błękitnowłosego. Tetsuya doprawił kurczaka i nabrał odrobinę sosu na łyżkę. Podmuchał na niego nieco, po czym posmakował. Nie odpowiadał, więc Kazunari uznał, że może ciągnąć dalej:- Zwykle nie okazuje po sobie żadnych emocji, podobnie zresztą jak i ty, ale akurat w tamtym momencie zauważyłem, jak bardzo zrzedła mu mina. Z całą pewnością nie spodobał mu się twój skok w bok. Wydaje mi się, że sądził, że jest twoim jedynym, nawet jeśli byliście w otwartym związku.  
–    Chcesz zasugerować, że może to on zabił Kise-san?- Kuroko spojrzał na niego z westchnieniem, przykrywając kurczaka pokrywką i zmniejszając ogień. Sam również oparł się o szafkę naprzeciwko Takao.  
–    Ja tam niczego nie sugeruję, tak się tylko zastanawiałem.- Kazunari wzruszył ramionami.- Skoro zabił już wcześniej, to może zrobił to ponownie, z zazdrości. To nie tak, że od razu go oskarżam, ale sam wiesz, jakie wszyscy mają o nim zdanie.  
–    Mayuzumi-kun nigdy nikogo nie zabił – westchnął Tetsuya.- A przynajmniej nie celowo.  
–    Wiesz co się stało z jego chłopakiem?- zapytał ostrożnie Takao.  
–    Opowiedział mi o tym – przytaknął Kuroko.- To był wypadek, Takao-kun. Z resztą, całkiem szybko udowodniono jego niewinność. Wiem, że Mayuzumi-kun nie byłby w stanie zrobić czegoś tak okropnego drugiemu człowiekowi, nieważne jak bardzo... jak bardzo czułby do mnie to, co wydaje mu się, że czuje.  
–    Uważasz, że wymyślił sobie to uczucie?- Kazunari spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem.  
–    Tak mi się wydaje.- Tetsuya skinął głową.- Zdążyłem już poznać trochę Mayuzumiego-kun, podczas naszego romansu. Najzwyczajniej w świecie okazałem mu trochę wsparcia i zrozumienia, a on docenił to, ale przy okazji ubzdurał sobie, że jestem jedynym, który go rozumie, i że to na pewno coś więcej. To oczywiście tylko moje przypuszczenia, być może rzeczywiście czuje do mnie coś głębszego... Ale wciąż mówimy tutaj o Mayuzumim-kun.   
–    Taa – westchnął Takao, potakując z wolna głową.- Z nim to w sumie nic nie wiadomo. Planujesz z nim jakoś pogadać? Ostatnio zrobił się dla wszystkich szorstki, chyba brakuje mu kontaktów z tobą.  
–    Myślę, że najwyższa na to pora. Jak dotąd powstrzymywałem się przed tym, żeby dać mu trochę czasu na ochłonięcie, ale to chyba tylko pogarsza sprawę. Postaram się namówić go, żebyśmy zostali w zwyczajnych, przyjaznych stosunkach.  
–    Będę wdzięczny, bo trochę ciężko jest przeżyć zmianę sam na sam z nim.- Kazunari wzdrygnął się odrobinę.- Szczególnie żal mi Momoi, on jej ewidentnie nie cierpi. Ciekawe dlaczego...  
–    Nie mam pojęcia – stwierdził Kuroko zgodnie z prawdą.  
–    No nic, Tetsuya, nie ma sensu nad tym rozmyślać. Szykuj się lepiej na swoją randkę, ja tymczasem spadam do domu, muszę jeszcze zadzwonić do siostry, a na rozmowę z nią zawsze trzeba poświęcić przynajmniej dwie godziny, tyle ma do opowiedzenia...  
–    To dobrze, że jest taka rozmowna.- Kuroko uśmiechnął się do swojego przyjaciela.- Pozdrów ją ode mnie, proszę. Jak ona się miewa?  
–    Jest po kolejnej operacji.- Kazunari wzruszył lekko ramionami.- Ja i rodzice pomagamy jej jak tylko możemy, zbieramy już na kolejny zabieg. Kto wie, może pewnego dnia znów zacznie chodzić.   
–    Dziękuję za twoją pomoc, Takao-kun – powiedział Kuroko, po czym sięgnął po opakowanie na żywność, do którego wcześniej schował kilka krewetek w kokosie oraz odrobinę jego specjalnej sałatki z ryżem.- To niewiele, ale przy dobrej okazji najesz się do syta.  
–    Oh, dziękuję.- Kazunari zaśmiał się radośnie, odbierając opakowanie.- Super, zjem jak tylko wrócę do domu. A ty nie objadaj się za bardzo, bo wiesz, że seks z pękającym brzuchem nie jest przesadnie przyjemny!  
    Tetsuya uśmiechnął się jedynie w odpowiedzi, kręcąc głową. Nie miał zamiaru wdawać się z Takao w intymną rozmowę, bo dobrze wiedział, że jego przyjaciel próbuje wybadać, czy on i Seijuurou wylądowali już w łóżku, i czy czerwonowłosy jest w nim tak dobry jak w każdej innej dziedzinie życia – przynajmniej jak zwykł zapewniać go Kuroko.  
    Błękitnowłosy pożegnał się z Takao i zamknął za nim drzwi, kiedy tamten z uśmiechem na twarzy opuścił jego kawalerkę. Odetchnął głęboko, upewnił się, że potrawka bez problemów dusi się na wolnym ogniu, po czym udał się do swojej sypialni, by przygotować się do zbliżającej się randki.

  
***

  
    Akashi z wyraźnym zadowoleniem wspinał się po schodach, ciesząc się, że wszystkie światła na klatkach schodowych sprawnie działają i oświetlają mu drogę. Znalazłszy się w końcu na trzecim piętrze, stanął przed drzwiami z numerem trzysta dwadzieścia dziewięć i poprawił na sobie marynarkę. Zrezygnował z garnituru, ubrał się bardziej swobodnie, zakładając do niej jasne spodnie i szarą koszulkę.  
    Poczekał jeszcze chwilę, nasłuchując dobiegających z mieszkania odgłosów. Kuchnia znajdowała się zaraz za drzwiami wejściowymi, słyszał ciche krzątanie się Kuroko, wyobrażał sobie, jak jego chłopak szykuje talerze i sztućce.  
    Odchrząknął cicho, spoglądając na butelkę wina, którą kupił. Ostatecznie uznał, że to wyjątkowa okazja i nie wypada przyjść z pustymi rękami, dlatego po drodze nabył dużą butelkę czerwonego wina. Zwilżył wargi koniuszkiem języka, powstrzymał cisnący się na usta uśmiech, po czym w końcu uniósł dłoń i zapukał do drzwi.  
    Cichy trzask odkładanej pokrywki, dwa kroki i oto drzwi otworzyły się, ukazując błękitnowłosego mężczyznę w dżinsach i koszuli w kratę. Uśmiechnął się do Akashiego, gestem zapraszając go do środka.  
–    Dobry wieczór, Akashi-kun – powiedział.  
–    Dobry wieczór, Kuroko.- Seijuurou przekroczył próg i zaczekał, aż Tetsuya zamknie za nim drzwi. Gdy odwrócił się ku niemu, objął go jedną ręką i, przyciągnąwszy do siebie, pocałował czule.  
–    Widzę, że jednak kupiłeś wino – westchnął błękitnowłosy, kiedy oderwali się od siebie.  
–    Możemy zostawić na później – stwierdził Akashi.- Na pewno znajdzie się jeszcze nie jedna okazja, by świętować.   
    Kuroko skinął z uśmiechem głową, po czym machnął dłonią w kierunku części salonowej. Akashi udał się tam, przyglądając niewielkiemu kotatsu oraz rozłożonym wokół niego poduszkom, których rano z całą pewnością w mieszkaniu nie było.  
–    Wiem, że zajmuje prawie całe wolne miejsce, które tu było, zwłaszcza gdy już się przy nim usiądzie, ale potrzebuję jakiegoś stolika – wyjaśnił stojący w kuchni Kuroko, wzruszając lekko ramionami.- Czasem ktoś do mnie wpadnie, a posiłek wypada zjeść jak ludzie, a nie z talerzem w dłoni, siedząc na kanapie.  
–    Dobry pomysł, wygląda w porządku – stwierdził Seijuurou, zdejmując marynarkę i przewieszając ją na stojące przy biurku krzesło. Spojrzał na wiszące nad nim regały, które Tetsuya wypełnił już bogatą kolekcją swoich książek.- Nie chciałbyś może laptopa?- zagadnął.- Nie masz tu telewizora, a z całą pewnością przyda ci się od czasu do czasu obejrzeć wiadomości czy jakiś film. Od razu uprzedzam, że po prostu mam w mieszkaniu jeden, którego nie używam, bo kupiłem sobie nowy.  
–    Dziękuję, ale nie trzeba – odparł grzecznie Kuroko.- Wiadomości czytam zazwyczaj w gazecie, a filmów oglądać nie muszę.  
    Akashi zastanowił się przez chwilę, czy by nie naciskać dalej, ale ostatecznie postanowił się poddać. Rozejrzał się wokół z zainteresowaniem, przyzwyczajając się do nowego otoczenia Kuroko. Chciał także zajrzeć na górę, ale powstrzymał się uznawszy, że to mogłoby być trochę niegrzeczne, nawet jeśli był jego chłopakiem.  
    W końcu usiadł wygodnie na kanapie, westchnąwszy lekko. Spojrzał na Tetsuyę i począł obserwować uważnie każdy jego ruch, gdy mężczyzna dalej krzątał się w kuchni, szykując posiłek.  
–    Mogę ci w czymś pomóc?- zapytał.  
–    Nie trzeba, zaraz będzie gotowe – odparł Tetsuya, kładąc na stoliku dwa kieliszki oraz wino, które kupił Akashi.- Jak się miewa siostra Midorimy-san?  
–    Hmm?- Seijuurou spojrzał na niego bez zrozumienia, szybko jednak przypomniał sobie drobne kłamstwo, którym niedawno poczęstował swojego chłopaka.- Ah, doskonale, doskonale. To nie było nic poważnego, wypisali ją już ze szpitala.  
–    To dobrze.- Kuroko skinął głową, przygotowując talerze i wyłączając kuchenkę gazową. Zaczął powoli układać porcje kurczaka oraz sałatki z ryżem. Mięso polał aromatycznym sosem, dodał odrobinę koperku na sam wierzch, a następnie przeniósł posiłek do salonu, kładąc na stoliku. Wrócił jeszcze po sztućce, a następnie zasiadł na poduszce, tuż obok Seijuurou, który już zsunął się z kanapy, z ciekawością przyglądając się popisowemu daniu swojego chłopaka. Nie mógł już doczekać się, aż w końcu go spróbuje.- No to smacznego, Akashi-kun – westchnął Kuroko, starając się ukryć lekkie zdenerwowanie.- Mam nadzieję, że nie będzie najgorsze.  
–    Smacznego – odparł Akashi, chwytając za sztućce.   
    Nakłuł odrobinę na widelec, przy pomocy noża dodając również odrobinę sałatki z ryżem. Co prawda był raczej przyzwyczajony do jadania pałeczkami, ale to akurat danie wypadało jeść przy pomocy sztućców. Skosztował kurczaka, żując go przez chwilę i starając się rozpoznać jak najwięcej smaków. Niestety, było to zaskakująco trudnym zadaniem, ponieważ przyprawy zmieszano tak doskonale, że sprawiały wrażenie jakby komponowały się w jedną, spójną całość.  
    Seijuurou nie spostrzegł nawet, że jego chłopak nie tknął swojego kurczaka, przyglądając mu się w skupieniu i niepewności, czekając na jakąkolwiek reakcję.  
–    Smakuje wybornie – stwierdził w końcu, nie kryjąc zaskoczenia.- Pierwszy raz jem tak smacznego kurczaka.  
–    Kamień z serca...- westchnął z ulgą Kuroko.- Bardzo się starałem, bo wiem, że wbrew pozorom jesteś typem smakosza, Akashi-kun.  
–    Naprawdę?- zapytał Seijuurou z rozbawieniem.  
–    Inaczej nie spróbowałbyś wszystkich dań z karty w Yokozunie – odparł Kuroko.  
    Akashi uśmiechnął się do niego, mile połechtany. Co prawda był stałym bywalcem restauracji, w której pracował Tetsuya, ale nie spodziewał się, że błękitnowłosy spostrzeże, że Akashi z czasem spróbował każdego możliwego dania znajdującego się w karcie menu.   
    To sprawiło, że danie przygotowane przez jego chłopaka smakowało mu dwa razy bardziej.   
–    Jak było w pracy?- zagadnął Kuroko.  
–    Ostatnio w firmie nie dzieje się nic ciekawego – odparł Akashi, wzruszając lekko ramionami.- Przez większość czasu siedzę za biurkiem i jedynie upewniam się, że żaden z moich współpracowników nie łamie zasad podpisanej umowy, od czasu do czasu odwiedzam poszczególne działy, ale menadżerowie tak sprawnie nimi zarządzają, że praktycznie nie mam co tam robić.  
–    To chyba dobrze – stwierdził Tetsuya, napełniając kieliszki winem.- Przynajmniej masz chwilę wytchnienia i możesz poleniuchować.  
–    Gdybyś miał laptopa, moglibyśmy przynajmniej częściej rozmawiać i pisać – rzekł Akashi niewinnym tonem.  
    Kuroko nie dał się nabrać, od razu zrozumiawszy aluzję. Uśmiechnął się z rozbawieniem, kręcąc lekko głową.  
–    A jeżeli nie, będziemy za sobą bardziej tęsknić – powiedział.   
–    Chcesz powiedzieć, że zdarza ci się za mną tęsknić?- Teraz to Akashi się uśmiechnął, upijając łyk wina.   
–    Myślisz, że to coś dziwnego?- zapytał Kuroko, spoglądając na niego z udawaną troską.  
    Seijuurou spojrzał na niego z uśmiechem i zamiast odpowiedzieć, przysunął się do niego i pocałował czule. Kuroko powstrzymał cisnący się na usta uśmiech i odwzajemnił pieszczotę, przymykając z rozkoszą oczy.  
–    Poczekaj – mruknął Seijuurou, wracając do posiłku.- Wrócimy do całowania, kiedy skończę jeść.  
–    Cieszę się, że kolacja smakuje ci bardziej niż ja – zaśmiał się Kuroko, upijając kolejny łyk wina.  
–    Tego nie powiedziałem – rzekł z uśmiechem Akashi.- Po prostu szkoda, żeby coś tak pysznego się zmarnowało.  
    Tetsuya poczuł na twarzy delikatne rumieńce. Nie spodziewał się, że ta kolacja będzie aż tak przyjemna. Towarzystwo Akashiego wprawiało go w tak znakomity nastrój, że chyba zaczął się od niego uzależniać. To było trochę niepokojące, ale i całkiem podniecające.  
    No i ogromną radość sprawiał mu fakt, że Seijuurou zasmakowało jego danie, w końcu tego wieczora włożył w nie mnóstwo serca.  
–    Pomogę ci pozmywać – zaoferował się Akashi, kiedy obaj skończyli posiłek.  
–    W porządku, odpocznij, sam się tym zajmę.- Kuroko zabrał oba talerze i zaniósł je do kuchni. Akashi nie oponował, posłusznie został na swoim miejscu, opierając się o kanapę i popijając z wolna wino. Wsunął nogi pod kotatsu, przykrywając się przymocowaną do niego kołdrą. Był zaskoczony, jak przytulne było to ciasne mieszkanko.  
    Kuroko wkrótce przyłączył się do niego, sięgając po swój kieliszek. Dolał im więcej wina, przysunął się do Seijuurou i oparł wygodnie głowę o jego ramię. Akashi objął go ramieniem, opierając łokieć o siedzenie kanapy i delikatnie gładząc miękkie, błękitne włosy swojego chłopaka.   
–    Jeszcze raz dziękuję ci za wszystko, Akashi-kun – odezwał się.- Jesteś chyba jedynym pozytywnym aspektem mojego życia, odkąd wprowadziłem się do Tokio. Ratujesz mnie praktycznie z każdej nieprzyjemnej sytuacji.  
–    Robię co mogę – odparł z uśmiechem Seijuurou.- Ale szczerze mówiąc chyba mam dość twojego ciągłego dziękowania. Wystarczy powiedzieć to raz, Kuroko.  
–    Wiem, przepraszam – westchnął Tetsuya, upijając spory łyk wina.- Już tak mam, kiedy coś komuś zawdzięczam. Pewnie będę ci dziękował do końca życia. Mam nadzieję, że jakoś to wytrzymasz?- Uniósł lekko głowę, by na niego spojrzeć.  
–    Postaram się – mruknął Akashi.- Ale ty za to staraj się nie mówić tego zbyt często. Wiem już aż za dobrze, że jesteś mi wdzięczny za pomoc. Nie potrzebuję tak wielu przypomnień.  
–    Naprzykrzam ci się – bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał Kuroko, wzdychając ciężko.  
–    Ani trochę – zaprzeczył cicho Seijuurou, całując go delikatnie w skroń i odszukując pod kołdrą jego dłoń. Uniósł ją do ust i również złożył na niej delikatny pocałunek. Kuroko patrzył na niego przez chwilę w zamyśleniu, a następnie podniósł się nieco, by móc spojrzeć w dwukolorowe oczy swojego chłopaka.  
–    Akashi-kun, chcesz się ze mną kochać?- zapytał.  
–    To propozycja, czy zwykłe pytanie?- zapytał z uśmiechem Seijuurou, a kiedy Tetsuya wzruszył tylko ramionami, spojrzał na niego łagodnie.- Oczywiście, że chcę się z tobą kochać, Kuroko. Zdaję sobie jednak sprawę z tego, że jesteśmy w poważnym związku i nie musimy się z niczym spieszyć. Mówiłem ci już, że nie staram się ciebie kupić, ani wywrzeć na tobie presji, pomagając w ciężkich chwilach. Robię to, ponieważ po prostu tego chcę.  
–    I chyba właśnie ta twoja bezinteresowna dobroć sprawia, że zaczynam się w tobie zakochiwać – westchnął ciężko Tetsuya.  
–    Czekaj.- Akashi potrząsnął głową, marszcząc lekko brwi.- Możesz powtórzyć?  
–    Chyba się w tobie zakochałem, Akashi-kun – mruknął błękitnowłosy, podenerwowany, niepewnie spoglądając w oczy swojego chłopaka.- Nie jestem tego pewien na sto procent, ale... ale czuję się szczęśliwy, mogąc spędzać z tobą czas, a jeszcze bardziej, kiedy udaje mi się na dodatek wywołać uśmiech na twojej twarzy... Tak jak dzisiaj, kiedy pochwaliłeś moje danie... naprawdę się ucieszyłem.  
–    Sądzisz, że to zakochanie?- zapytał Akashi, kładąc dłoń na jego policzku i unosząc delikatnie jego głowę, by móc bez przeszkód patrzeć mu w oczy.  
–    Tak, tak myślę – wymamrotał Tetsuya.  
–    Wiesz, że będziesz musiał wziąć za to odpowiedzialność?  
–    Uhm, co masz na myśli?- zapytał niepewnie Kuroko.  
    Akashi nachylił się nad nim, całując delikatnie jego usta. Chciał szybko pogłębić pocałunek, jednak ostatkiem sił swojej woli powstrzymał się przed tym i wycofał.   
–    Właśnie  bez reszty mnie w sobie rozkochałeś, Kuroko – wyszeptał.- Jeśli czujesz to samo, oczekuję, że będziesz należał tylko do mnie, a ja tylko do ciebie. O ile zgadzasz się na ten układ, wówczas możemy się ze sobą kochać.  
–    Czy to będzie przypieczętowanie umowy?- mruknął Kuroko, przesuwając dłonią wzdłuż ciała czerwonowłosego.- Moje serce w zamian za twoje?  
–    Możesz nazywać to nawet paktem z diabłem – odparł Akashi.- Bądź pewien, że w zamian za serce oddam ci całego siebie, a jeśli będzie trzeba, poruszę niebo i ziemię, bylebyśmy tylko byli razem.  
    Kuroko uniósł lekko głowę, patrząc na niepokojący błysk w oczach Seijuurou, który wprawił jego ciało w drżenie, a duszę w zachwyt. Przez chwilę wpatrywał się w niego, nie mogąc wykrztusić choćby słowa, lecz ostatecznie wyszeptał jedno, krótkie zdanie, które miało na zawsze przypieczętować jego los:  
–    Zgadzam się, Akashi-kun.  
  
  



	37. Chapter 37

    Jeżeli Kuroko kiedykolwiek znalazł się w niebie, to nie miał pojęcia jak powinien nazwać to uczucie, które ogarnęło go, gdy znalazł się w ramionach Akashiego.  
    Ciepłe dłonie Seijuurou objęły niespiesznie ciało błękitnowłosego, jego usta z początku jedynie muskały wargi Tetsuyi, by po chwili przycisnąć się do nich delikatnie. Widać było wyraźnie, że Akashi z niczym się nie spieszy, oddawał się pieszczotom powoli, niemal ostrożnie, jakby z rozwagą i namysłem, chcąc krok po kroki sprawdzić reakcje swojego chłopaka.  
    Kuroko ledwie powstrzymywał się od rzucenia na Akashiego.  
    Nie był pijany, kilka lampek wina właściwie w ogóle nie zrobiły na nim wrażenia – może trochę dodały mu odwagi, ale z pewnością nie sprawiły, że stały się pretekstem do posunięcia o krok dalej. Nie był też napalony, ani szczególnie pobudzony – najzwyczajniej w świecie po prostu pragnął bliskości Seijuurou, takiej właśnie, jaką zapewniał mu teraz.  
    Tetsuya rozchylił lekko wargi, kiedy język Akashiego wywarł na nich delikatny nacisk. Uniósł dłonie, palce lewej wczepiając w koszulkę Seijuurou, prawą zaś kładąc na jego policzku i gładząc go delikatnie kciukiem. Czuł niewiarygodne ciepło bijącego z jego ciała, a sama jego obecność sprawiała, że błękitnowłosy czuł się bezpiecznie.  
    Akashi przesunął powoli palcami wzdłuż ręki Kuroko, której dłoń trzymał na jego policzku. Ostrożnie odsunął ją od siebie, a następnie zaczął powoli zmieniać pozycję i podnosić się z poduszek, na których siedzieli. Tetsuya podążył jego śladem, chwilowo przerywając pieszczotę, jednak gdy tylko obaj się wyprostowali, przyciągnął go do siebie i znów pocałował, obejmując rękoma jego szyję.  
    Seijuurou miał wielką ochotę zamruczeć z rozkoszy, jednak jakimś cudem udawało mu się powstrzymać. Na tego typu dźwięki jeszcze przyjdzie czas, teraz było stanowczo za wcześnie, by okazać, jak dobrze mu było. Choć „dobrze” to zdecydowanie za mało powiedziane...  
    Usta Tetsuyi smakowały kurczakiem i sałatką z ryżem, którą jedli na kolację. Od czasu do czasu dało się również wyczuć słodkawy posmak czerwonego wina, ale przede wszystkim Akashi czuł smak samego Kuroko. Specyficzny, wyjątkowy, niepowtarzalny – którego od tej pory mógł czuć jedynie on, Seijuurou.  
    Zaczęli powoli cofać się ku wąskim schodom prowadzącym na piętro. Żaden z nich nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu, gdy na każdym stopniu zatrzymywali się, by przerwa w całowaniu nie trwała zbyt długo. Akashi pozwolił sobie na odrobinę więcej przyjemności i raz po raz delikatnie podgryzał wargę Tetsuyi, który jednak nie pozostawał mu dłużny.  
    Kiedy w końcu wspięli się do sypialni, Seijuurou czuł, jak jego członek silnie pulsuje w spodniach. Jego największą obawą było teraz to, że zacznie szczytować, gdy tylko penis zetknie się z chłodną dłonią Kuroko – już zwykła masturbacja podczas myślenia o nim wprawiała go w stan silnego podniecenia, nie wspominając już o momentach, gdy onanizował się z koszulką Tetsuyi w objęciach, którą trzymał w swoim mieszkaniu. Miała ona wyjątkowe znaczenie, ponieważ naznaczona była krwią błękitnowłosego, pochodzącą z jego rany na brzuchu, gdy któregoś dnia został napadnięty i pchnięty nożem. Akashi nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru rozstawać się z nią, przynajmniej dopóki Kuroko nie przypomni sobie, że zostawił u siebie swoją własność.  
    Tetsuya w ogóle nie zdawał sobie sprawy z wewnętrznych rozterek swojego chłopaka. Bez reszty poddał się chwili, przesuwając dłońmi wzdłuż ciała Akashiego i sięgając do paska jego spodni. Ostrożnie postąpił kilka kroków do przodu, zmuszając go tym samym, by cofnął się aż na skraj łóżka. Kuroko oderwał się od ust Seijuurou i zaczął powoli obsypywać pocałunkami jego szyję, jednocześnie mocując się z klamrą paska. Gdy w końcu udało mu się go odpiąć, rozpiął rozporek, odpiął guzik i przesunął dłonie na biodra czerwonowłosego, niespiesznie opuszczając je w dół i jednocześnie zsuwając z nich spodnie oraz bieliznę. Kiedy te opadły z cichym szelestem do łydek, Akashi usiadł na łóżku.  
    Kuroko pomógł mu pozbyć się zbędnych ubrań, sam również ściągnął z siebie koszulę, spodnie i bieliznę. Kiedy oboje byli już zupełnie nadzy, Tetsuya, klęknąwszy na podłodze, przysunął się do swojego chłopaka, kładąc dłonie na jego kolanach i delikatnie rozsuwając jego nogi.   
    Penis Akashiego był wyjątkowo twardy. Od samego jego widoku błękitnowłosy czuł, jak robi mu się gorąco, w myślach niemal automatycznie pojawiały się wizje, w których Seijuurou wsuwa go w ciało Kuroko i porusza sprawnie biodrami, muskając najczulszy punkt jego wnętrza. Mężczyzna prawie potrząsnął głową, by przywołać się do porządku. Oblizał nieco nerwowo wargi, dotykając twardego członka i delikatnie ściskając go w dłoni. Przysunął się bardziej, po czym odetchnął głęboko i wsunął czubek penisa do ust.  
    Wówczas usłyszał głośny syk i lekko drżący jęk.  
–    Cholera, Kuroko, nie wytrzymam...- wyszeptał Akashi, wsuwając dłoń w jego włosy.- Przepraszam...  
–    W porządku, to nic takiego – powiedział Tetsuya, doskonale rozumiejąc swojego chłopaka.- Ja sam ledwie wytrzymuję. Nie krępuj się, Akashi-kun, mamy sporo czasu, prawda?  
    Seijuurou zagryzł wargę, po czym pokiwał głową. Jego zamglone spojrzenie sprawiało wrażenie, jakby czerwonowłosy wpadł w pewnego rodzaju trans. Wpatrywał się z uwagą w Kuroko, kiedy ten znów zaczął powoli wsuwać jego męskość do ust. Nie wziął go całego, jedynie mniejszą połowę, by móc sprawnie i bez przeszkód poruszać językiem wzdłuż penisa, a także zataczać koniuszkiem regularne kręgi na jego czubku.   
    Pieszczota nie trwała nawet dziesięciu sekund, kiedy Seijuurou zaczął oddychać szybciej i, poddawszy się temu uczuciu, spuścił się do ust błękitnowłosego.  
    Kuroko nie czuł się ani speszony, ani rozbawiony tym aktem. Wręcz przeciwnie, był nawet mile połechtany faktem, że to właśnie przy nim Akashi był taki podniecony. Co prawda nie wiedział jak to było w przypadku poprzednich partnerów czy partnerek bogatego biznesmena, ale to akurat go nie obchodziło – ważne, że mógł osobiście sprawić mu teraz przyjemność.  
    Powoli, wręcz leniwie poruszał głową, wciąż tylko do połowy członka, by bez pośpiechu przełknąć spermę Akashiego. Wiedział, że mężczyzna obserwuje go uważnie spod przymrużonych powiek i domyślał się, że widok ten wprawia go w zadowolenie.  
    Nie mylił się. W gruncie rzeczy Seijuurou wpatrywał się w niego niemal z uwielbieniem, nie mogąc uwierzyć własnym oczom w to, że jego wybranek właśnie połknął pewnego rodzaju część jego osoby. W pewnym sensie połączył ich ze sobą razem.  
    Kuroko sam cierpiał niemałe katusze, pozostawiając swojego penisa w bezruchu, postanowił jednak jeszcze trochę poczekać w nadziei, że to Akashi się nim zajmie. Położył prawą dłoń na udzie Seijuurou, lewą zaś objął jego jądra. Zaczął pieścić je ostrożnie, jednocześnie pogłębiając pieszczotę wykonywaną ustami. Stopniowo wsuwał członka Akashiego aż do gardła, jego wargi dotykały podbrzusza czerwonowłosego. Kuroko z początku obawiał się, że ciężko będzie mu kontynuować ten akt, kiedy penis Seijuurou opadł, jednak szybko przekonał się, że to nie stanowiło najmniejszego problemu.  
    Tym bardziej, że nie opadł on na długo.  
    Tetsuya śmiało przyspieszył ruchy głowy, zaciskając nieznacznie wargi dla większych wrażeń. Akashi zareagował głuchym jękiem, oparł dłonie o materac łóżka za swoimi plecami i odrzucił z westchnieniem głowę. Po chwili znów sięgnął do głowy Kuroko, wsunął dłoń w jego włosy i zaczął sam nadawać mu tempo. Błękitnowłosy pozwolił mu na to bez zbędnych sprzeciwów – planował tej nocy godzić się na każdą jego zachciankę, oczywiście w granicach rozsądku.  
    Seijuurou pociągnął go lekko za włosy, zmuszając by Kuroko wysunął jego członka z ust. Strużka śliny zawisła między czubkiem penisa a wargami Tetsuyi, szybko jednak opadła na ziemię, a Akashi zachłannie wpił się w usta swojego chłopaka. Zaczął całować go namiętnie, przyciągając ku sobie, przez co Kuroko podniósł z podłogi i usiadł okrakiem na kolanach czerwonowłosego. Przez dłuższą chwilę oddawali się pocałunkom, zupełnie się w nich zatracając, po czym Seijuurou bezceremonialnie zrzucił Tetsuyę na łóżko.  
–    Musisz wiedzieć, że nie mam w tym dużej wprawy – powiedział Akashi nieco zachrypłym głosem.  
–    Jakoś nie robi mi to różnicy – wymamrotał Kuroko, układając się wygodnie na plecach. Rozsunął nogi, patrząc jak Seijuurou przysuwa się do niego i pochyla nad jego kroczem. Ścisnąwszy dłonią jądra i przytrzymawszy drugą jego penisa, przesunął językiem wzdłuż trzonu.- Ah!- Tetsuya zasłonił usta dłonią, otwierając szerzej oczy. Ukrył twarz w dłoniach, odrobinę zażenowany.  
    Akashi nie miał czasu się nawet uśmiechnąć. Jego myśli zupełnie pochłonęła chwila, w której się znalazł, zatracił się w niej, skupiając na tym, by zadać Kuroko jak największą rozkosz – zarówno Kuroko, jak i sobie.   
    Ponieważ próbowanie jego ciała, szczególnie tych części, które od teraz miał mieć na wyłączność, sprawiało mu niewyobrażalną rozkosz. Miał ochotę pochłonąć Tetsuyę w całości, naznaczyć całe jego ciało, dotknąć, pocałować i polizać każdy, nawet najmniejszy skrawek skóry.  
–    Uhmm! Nie gryź, Akashi-kun...- sapnął Tetsuya, zasłoniwszy ramieniem oczy.  
    Seijuurou nawet nie zwrócił na niego uwagi, choć opanował się na tyle, by przestać używać zębów. Nie miał szczególnego doświadczenia w obciąganiu, właściwie do tej pory robił to tylko z Shintarou, i to zdecydowanie rzadko, bo nienawidził przed nim – przed kimkolwiek – klękać, a nawet leżąca pozycja wprawiała go w dyskomfort.  
    Ale Tetsuya to zupełnie inna sprawa. Jemu pozwoliłby nawet ostro go zerżnąć, gdyby właśnie na to miał ochotę. Byłby gotów zgodzić się na każdą pozycję, niezależnie od tego, kto by górował nad drugim.  
    Tylko Kuroko był godny zajęcia jego tronu.  
    Kiedy sperma niespodziewanie wytrysnęła z członka Tetsuyi, Akashi spił ją zachłannie, starając się nie uronić nawet kropli. Odrobina spadła na jego dłoń, dlatego zlizał ją natychmiast, poruszając dłonią wzdłuż penisa Kuroko, dopóki ten nie pozbył się wszystkiego. Błękitnowłosy dyszał ciężko, spoglądając na niego z wypiekami na twarzy. Dla Akashiego był to najcenniejszy widok, jaki tylko mógł zapaść mu w pamięć.  
    Stanął na czworakach nad Tetsuyą, by móc pochylić się wygodnie i pocałować go czule. Przy okazji otarł się klatką piersiową o jego tors, ocierając również ich członki o siebie nawzajem. Kuroko wciągnął głośno powietrze, wbijając palce w ramiona Akashiego. Patrzył na niego niemal z niepokojem, ale i fascynacją, z niecierpliwością godną mężczyzny, który od bardzo dawna pragnął chwil, którym teraz się poświęcali.  
–    Jesteś taki piękny, Kuroko – westchnął Akashi, leniwie obcałowując jego bladą szyję oraz obojczyki.- Chciałbym zrobić ci teraz zdjęcie i powiesić je nad łóżkiem.  
–    Wolałbym nie – wymruczał Tetsuya, wtulając głowę w zagłębienie jego szyi, kiedy Akashi przesunął pocałunki na ramiona Kuroko.- Ale pozwolę ci od czasu do czasu zobaczyć mnie w takiej sytuacji raz jeszcze.  
–    Gdybym wiedział, że to będzie takie przyjemne, to jednak bym się spieszył.- Seijuurou uśmiechnął się do niego lekko, całując czubek jego nosa.  
–    Dobrze, że nie zdecydowaliśmy się czekać do ślubu – zażartował Kuroko, zauroczony tym wyjątkowo czułym gestem.  
–    To chyba rzeczywiście dobrze – przyznał mu rację czerwonowłosy, po czym znów wrócił do pocałunków, tym razem zasypując nimi klatkę piersiową.   
    Polizał językiem jego sutki, drażniąc wrażliwe punkciki. Przez chwilę ssał je raz lżej, raz mocniej, pozwolił sobie na to, by chwycić je zębami i delikatnie pociągnąć. Z rozkoszą wsłuchiwał się w reakcje Kuroko, w jego głośne westchnienia, przeciągłe jęki i ciche krzyki. Ich członki, ponownie w stanie erekcji, ocierały się o siebie, bezustannie dając o sobie znać.  
    Tetsuya miał wrażenie, że Akashi specjalnie znęca się nad nim, podniecając go tylko coraz bardziej i przeciągając chwilę ostatecznej rozkoszy. Kuroko tylko raz miał do czynienia z takimi właśnie doznaniami – zwykle dawał się ponieść namiętnościom, które co prawda były intensywne, ale trwały krótko, miały za zadanie szybko doprowadzić go do spełnienia. Teraz jednak czuł to o wiele, wiele mocniej – był na skraju szaleństwa, czuł, że jego ciało zaczyna drżeć, musiał zagryźć mocno wargę niemal do krwi, pięści zacisnął na pościeli, nie czując nic prócz gorących pocałunków czerwonowłosego na swojej nagiej, równie mocno rozpalonej skórze.  
    Nie potrafił wytrzymać dłużej. Czuł, że jeśli nie postąpią kolejnego kroku na przód, z całą pewnością umrze w ramionach Akashiego, niespełniony, a zadręczony słodkimi, niebezpiecznymi pieszczotami. Postanowił przejąć inicjatywę.  
    Bez słowa uniósł się na łokciach, delikatnie kładąc dłoń na klatce piersiowej Seijuurou. Mężczyzna nie zdążył nawet zaprotestować, kiedy nagle znalazł się na plecach, z Tetsuyą siedzącym okrakiem na jego biodra. Zupełnie jakby wyrwany z transu, zamrugał nieco zaskoczony, jednak szybko przyzwyczaił się do nowej sytuacji i z westchnieniem położył dłonie na talii błękitnowłosego.  
–    Może teraz ja się z tobą podroczę?- zapytał Kuroko, przeczesując dłonią włosy.  
–    Droczyłem się z tobą? Wybacz.- Akashi uśmiechnął się do niego uroczo.- W trakcie pieszczot stwierdziłem, że uwielbiam twoje sutki. Jakoś trudno było mi się od nich oderwać.  
–    Coś takiego...- mruknął pod nosem Tetsuya, choć nie tak głośno, by dosłyszał go Seijuurou. Mimo że komplement ten pasowałby raczej do kobiety, zrobiło mu się wyjątkowo gorąco, gdy go usłyszał. W ramach podziękowania zaczął poruszać leniwie biodrami, ocierając się pośladkami o penisa Akashiego. Widział, że mężczyzna z ciężkim westchnieniem odrzucił głowę, wciskając ją w poduszkę, zamknął oczy i zaczął głośniej oddychać.- Przyjemnie?- zapytał cicho Kuroko.  
    Akashi nie odpowiedział, zacisnął jedynie dłonie na jego talii. Tetsuya nieustannie poruszał biodrami, pochyliwszy się lekko nad swoim chłopakiem i oparłszy dłońmi o jego klatkę piersiową. Jego penis był niezwykle gorący i wciąż wilgotny od śliny Kuroko, bez problemu prześlizgiwał się między pośladkami błękitnowłosego.  
    W końcu Tetsuya uznał, że dość już tych gierek. Ponieważ nie zdążył zakupić żadnego środka nawilżającego, za takowy musiała posłużyć mu jego własna ślina. Splunął więc na swoją dłoń i palcami rozsmarował ją po swoim odbycie, wsuwając odrobinę palce wewnątrz siebie. Był tak podniecony, że nie potrzebował już nawet przygotowania, jego palce wślizgnęły się do środka bez żadnych przeszkód, a on westchnął z rozkoszą, czując jak naciskają one na delikatne ścianki.  
    Myśl, że zaraz ich miejsce zastąpi członek Akashiego, wprawiała go w obłęd.  
    Zagryzając mocno wargę, znów splunął sobie na dłoń i tym razem ślinę rozsmarował po penisie Seijuurou. Mężczyzna z westchnieniem otworzył oczy i spojrzał na niego zamglonym wzrokiem. W ciasnym mieszkanku światło paliło się jedynie na dole, w części sypialnej, zaś łóżko na piętrze okryte było cieniem balustrady, mimo to Kuroko wyraźnie dostrzegł błysk w jego dwukolorowych oczach.  
    Kiedy Tetsuya nakierował jego męskość ku ciasnemu otworowi i zaczął powoli się na niego nabijać, Seijuurou podniósł się raptownie do pozycji siedzącej, obejmując błękitnowłosego i wpatrując się w jego twarz. Kuroko odwzajemnił jego spojrzenie. Nie odwracając wzroku od jego oczu, począł nabijać się na niego powoli, dopóki znów nie usiadł na jego biodrach.  
    Akashi był zupełnie oczarowany swoim chłopakiem – jego płynnymi ruchami, seksownym wyglądem i odważnym spojrzeniem. W tamtej chwili mężczyzna był w stanie patrzeć tylko na jego delikatnie zarumienioną twarz, błyszczące oczy i rozchylone usta, a widok ten, ku jego zaskoczeniu, podniecał go bardziej niż sam seks.  
    Było zupełnie inaczej niż z Midorimą, czy nawet jakimkolwiek innym jego kochankiem.   
    Akashi jeszcze nigdy nie czuł się tak dobrze.  
    Kuroko przyspieszył ruchy bioder, szybciej unosząc je i opadając w dół. Objął Akashiego rękoma, oddychając coraz szybciej. Przy każdym uniesieniu bioder ocierał się nimi delikatnie o ciało czerwonowłosego, wyginał się lekko ku niemu, chcąc maksymalnie poczuć jego bliskość. Nachylał się nad nim, ledwie muskając jego wargi własnymi co wkrótce, zgodnie z jego przewidywaniami, zaczęło irytować Seijuurou. Mężczyzna położył dłoń na jego policzku i niecierpliwie przyciągnął go do siebie, całując. Kuroko ochoczo odpowiedział na ten pocałunek, choć przez zajęte usta ciężej im było uspokoić oddech. Co chwila musieli przerywać pieszczotę, by zaczerpnąć powietrza, zwłaszcza kiedy obaj zaczęli odczuwać jeszcze większą rozkosz niż wcześniej.  
    Członek Akashiego wsuwał się i wysuwał z odbytu Kuroko, wprawiając całe jego ciało w drżenie. Błękitnowłosy wkrótce nie był w stanie oddawać pocałunków, zacisnął powieki i pojękiwał cicho, kiedy doznanie zaczęło stawać się coraz przyjemniejsze. Czuł się rozluźniony i odprężony, a jednocześnie nieco spięty, co chwila zaciskał się kurczowo na penisie Seijuurou, gdy ten sięgał wrażliwego punku jego wnętrza, muskał je za każdym razem coraz silniej, drażniąc. Akashi nie był w stanie zmusić Tetsuyi do szybszych ruchów, lecz wcale nie musiał tego robić.  
    Teraz, kiedy obaj zbliżali się do szczytu, ostatecznie przejął inicjatywę. Chwycił Kuroko w objęcia i szybkim, zdecydowanym ruchem położył go na łóżku, nawet się z niego nie wysuwając. Ułożył się między jego nogami, przyciągnął do siebie jego biodra. Nachylił się ku niemu, oparłszy dłonie na materacu po obu stronach błękitnowłosego po czym, patrząc mu w oczy, zaczął się w nim poruszać, z początku powoli, jako że mężczyzna nieco się spiął od nagłego ruchu, lecz szybko przyspieszając, gdy tylko ten zaczął się rozluźniać. Jego ciasne, gorące i nawilżone śliną wnętrze doprowadzało Akashiego do granic szaleństwa – a właściwie aż poza nie, jak mu się zdawało.  
–    Oh, bogowie, tak!- sapnął Kuroko, mocno zaciskając dłonie na przedramionach Akashiego.- Tak, tak mi dobrze, Akashi-kun! Proszę, nie przestawaj...  
    Rozdygotany głos Tetsuyi jeszcze bardziej podsycił buzujący w czerwonowłosym płomień pożądania. Mężczyzna jeszcze bardziej przyspieszył ruchy, czując, że zbliża się jego spełnienie, coraz szybciej i szybciej, a wraz z nich dochodził również Kuroko.  
    Akashi nie był pewien, jak długo jego penis tryskał spermą, za bardzo zajęty wsłuchiwaniem się w krzyki szczytującego Tetsuyi, jednak kiedy po kilku minutach wysunął się z niego, wykończony, dostrzegł białą substancję, która obficie wylewała się z wnętrza błękitnowłosego.  
    Seijuurou przez długą chwilę wpatrywał się w to miejsce, chcąc dobrze zapamiętać ten widok. Dopiero później, odetchnąwszy głęboko, położył się obok swojego chłopaka, naciągając na nich koc. Otoczył go troskliwie ramieniem i przyciągnął do siebie.  
    Kuroko przez dłuższą chwilę uspokajał oddech, ukrywszy twarz w ramieniu Akashiego. Seijuurou leniwie głaskał go po włosach, napawając się jego ciepłym oddechem, który czuł na skórze tuż nad piersią. Pocałował czubek jego głowy, z przyjemnością wdychając zapach jego włosów.  
–    Przynieść ci coś do picia, kochanie?- zapytał cicho.  
–    Nie, dziękuję.- Kuroko nie zdołał powstrzymać uśmiechu, gdy usłyszał urocze nazwanie.- Ale jeśli jesteś spragniony, to nie krępuj się. W lodówce jest sok i woda.  
–    Nie mam zamiaru się stąd ruszać – stwierdził Seijuurou, układając się wygodniej i z rozkoszą cmokając Tetsuyę w policzek.  
–    Zostaniesz na noc?- zapytał błękitnowłosy.  
–    Zwykle nie pozwalasz mi wsiąść do samochodu choćby po odrobinie alkoholu, dlatego pozwól, że wykorzystam dzisiejsze wino jako argument, by nie jechać do domu.  
–    Mogłeś wykorzystać mnie jako argument – mruknął z rozbawieniem Tetsuya.- Wolę, żebyś nie zostawiał mnie dziś samego po naszym pierwszym razie.  
–    Z przyjemnością – powiedział Akashi.- Będę zostawał również po każdym kolejnym.  
–    Dziękuję – westchnął Tetsuya, przysuwając się jeszcze bliżej Seijuurou i podsuwając sobie pod głowę poduszkę.- Masz coś przeciwko, żebym poszedł spać? Wiem, że to trochę niegrzeczne, ale tak jakby przypomniałem sobie, że jutro idę do pracy.  
–    Ja też chyba prowadzę jakąś firmę – mruknął Akashi, delikatnie całując czoło błękitnowłosego.- Chwilowo zapomniałem jaką, ale to nie jest teraz ważne. Śpij, Kuroko, na pewno jesteś zmęczony. Mam nastawić budzik?  
–    Na siódmą, jeśli mogę cię prosić.  
    Akashi odsunął się od niego na moment, by sięgnąć po swoje spodnie i wyciągnąć z nich komórkę. Przelotnie odczytał wiadomość od Shintarou, który pytał, czy ma coś kupić dla nich na kolację, odpisał pospiesznie, że już jadł i zostanie na noc u Kuroko, po czym nastawił budzik i znów przytulił błękitnowłosego, na co ten zareagował zadowolonym westchnieniem.   
–    Dobranoc, Kuroko – powiedział cicho Akashi, gładząc go po włosach. Uśmiechał się do siebie szeroko, niezwykle podniecony faktem, że oto właśnie spędzi całą noc w łóżku razem z Tetsuyą  
–    Dobranoc, Akashi-kun – odparł równie cicho Kuroko, podnosząc leniwie głowę i całując swojego chłopaka. Po chwili jego głowa opadła na poduszkę, którą położył na ramieniu Seijuurou. Nie minęła nawet minuta, a mężczyzna spał smacznie, oddychając spokojnie.  
    Akashi z zachwytem wpatrywał się w niego, bardzo ostrożnie gładząc błękitne włosy, w obawie, że nawet ten drobny dotyk będzie w stanie go obudzić. Mimo to nie mógł się od niego powstrzymać, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, że jedno z jego najśmielszych snów i marzeń właśnie się ziściło.  
    Uśmiechnął się szerzej, powoli układając głowę na poduszce i nie spuszczając oczu z twarzy swojego chłopaka.  
    Był pewien, że tej nocy jeszcze długo nie zaśnie.  
  
  



	38. Chapter 38

    Tego dnia zarówno Kuroko jak i Akashi postanowili odetchnąć od życia zawodowego i spędzić ze sobą miło czas. Tetsuya rzadko dostawał wolne w pracy, a i czerwonowłosy nie mógł pozwolić sobie na zbyt częste spędzanie czasu poza firmą, jednak skoro Kuroko udało się w końcu uprosić o chwilę wytchnienia, Seijuurou nie chciał marnować okazji.  
    Połowa grudnia już minęła i święta miały rozpocząć się już za kilka dni. W kawalerce Tetsuyi było za mało miejsca, by postawić choćby małą bożonarodzeniową choinkę, lecz ponieważ błękitnowłosy przepadał za tym okresem czasu, jego chłopak postanowił zrobić mu tę przyjemność i zakupił kolejną choinkę – tym razem po to, by ubrać ją w prawdziwe łańcuchy i bombki.  
–    Kiedy byłem dzieckiem, zawsze z moim przyjacielem spotykaliśmy się czy to u niego czy u mnie, by razem ubrać choinkę – powiedział Kuroko z lekkim uśmiechem, wypakowując z pudełka zestaw choinkowych lampek.- To zależało od tego, u którego wpierw była ubierana. Ponieważ mieszkaliśmy tuż obok siebie, a nasi rodzice byli przyjaciółmi, najczęściej robiliśmy to jednego dnia, najpierw u niego, później u mnie.  
    Akashi, zajęty rozplątywaniem srebrnego łańcucha, przysłuchiwał się z uwagą słowom Kuroko, choć nie przyjmował jego opowieści z przesadnym entuzjazmem. Myśl, że jego chłopak spędzał tyle czasu z przyjacielem sprawiała, że stawał się zazdrosny – nawet jeżeli opowiadane przez Tetsuyę historie miały miejsce wiele lat temu.   
–    A ty, Akashi-kun?- zagadnął Kuroko, oplątując starannie choinkę lampkami, poczynając od samego czubka. Drzewko miało ponad dwa metry, dlatego błękitnowłosy musiał użyć małego stołka, by sięgnąć wierzchołka.- Jak spędzałeś święta?  
–    Nie spędzałem w ogóle – odparł spokojnie.- Mój ojciec to człowiek biznesu, rzadko kiedy w święta był w domu. Grudzień jest miesiącem, kiedy wyjeżdża w interesach do Europy.   
–    Och.- Tetsuya spojrzał na niego z przepraszającym uśmiechem.- Wybacz, może jednak nie powinienem był zachęcać cię do ubierania choinki...  
–    Skąd, bardzo się cieszę, że to zrobiłeś – oznajmił Seijuurou, patrząc na niego łagodnie.- Myślę, że to będzie miła odmiana, spędzić w końcu ten czas w prawdziwie świątecznym nastroju.   
–    Ale chyba i tak nie lubisz świąt, prawda?  
–    Trudno temu zaprzeczyć – przytaknął Akashi, wzruszając lekko ramionami.- Lecz jestem zupełnie pewien, że dzięki tobie to się zmieni.  
    Kuroko uśmiechnął się do niego lekko, po czym wrócił do chwilowo przerwanego zajęcia i dalej oplątywał choinkę lampkami. Seijuurou spojrzał z westchnieniem na kolorowe bombki, które kupili. W ogóle mu się nie podobały, o wiele bardziej wolał te, które sam poodcinał z ciał dwóch swoich ofiar, ale nie miał odwagi prosić Kuroko, by skorzystali z takich właśnie zestawów ozdób. Tetsuya wydawał się być szczęśliwy, kiedy wybierali te sklepowe.  
–    Chciałbyś dostać coś konkretnego na święta?- zapytał Tetsuya, odstawiając stołek na bok i sięgając po pudełko z bombkami. Akashi dołączył do niego, trzymając drugi zestaw.- Przed świętami dostanę wypłatę, więc prócz części pieniędzy, którą oddam ci za pożyczkę, zostanie mi trochę na prezent dla ciebie.  
–    Kupujesz prezent tylko dla mnie?- Seijuurou uśmiechnął się, wyjątkowo zadowolony.  
–    Może za rok pomyślę o rodzicach i przyjaciołach – mruknął Kuroko, zawieszając jedną z bombek na gałązce.- Wysłałem już list do mamy, że w te święta jestem zmuszony podarować sobie uszczęśliwianie innych. Ale tobie chciałbym coś kupić.  
–    Nie musisz kupować dla mnie prezentu, możesz się za niego przebrać.  
–    Bardzo śmieszne – westchnął Kuroko, choć rzeczywiście uśmiechnął się, nieco rozbawiony.  
–    Mówię poważnie – powiedział Akashi, zawieszając czerwoną bombkę.- Byłbym przeszczęśliwy, gdybym znalazł cię pod choinką, obwiązanego wstążką. Ty jeden zupełnie mi na te święta wystarczysz. Możesz mi też siebie dawać na każdą inną okazję.  
–    Pomyślę o tym – mruknął Tetsuya, kręcąc lekko głową. Zrozumiał, że nie ma sensu dalej podpytywać jego chłopaka, bo Seijuurou zwyczajnie nie potrzebuje żadnego prezentu.   
    Obaj dalej ubierali choinkę, zawieszając na jej gałązkach kolorowe bombki i pozostałe ozdoby. Choć Akashiemu drzewko w dalszym ciągu nie przypadało do gustu, to jednak cieszył się, że ma przy sobie Tetsuyę.   
    Zabierali się właśnie za wybieranie łańcuchów, kiedy usłyszeli stłumiony dźwięk telefonu Kuroko. Akashi wykorzystał to, że znajdował się bliżej kanapy, na której leżała komórka błękitnowłosego, i podszedł do niej, by sprawdzić kto przerywa ich miły dzień.  
–    Jakiś niezapisany numer – poinformował, spoglądając na swojego chłopaka.  
–    Podasz mi, proszę?- Tetsuya wyciągnął ku niemu rękę.  
    Seijuurou już trzymał palec na klawiszu z zieloną słuchawką, by samemu odebrać, jednak w ostatniej chwili powstrzymał się przed naciśnięciem go i oddał własność Kuroko. Przyklęknął tuż obok niego, by słyszeć rozmówcę.  
–    Tak, słucham?- rzucił Kuroko, skupiając wzrok na łańcuchach i odsuwając jeden z nich na bok, by użyć go jako pierwszego do przyozdobienia choinki.  
–    Dzień dobry, czy rozmawiam z panem Kuroko Tetsuyą?- W słuchawce odezwał się czyjś męski głos.  
–    Tak, przy telefonie. Z kim mam przyjemność?  
–    Mówi Hayama Kotarou, z posterunku policji. Dzwonię w sprawie pana przyjaciela, Ogiwary Shigehiro.  
–    O mój Boże...- westchnął Tetsuya, przeczesując nerwowo włosy. Jego serce zabiło mocniej na tę niespodziewaną wiadomość, po plecach przeszedł dreszcz niepokoju. Akashi wpatrywał się w niego z uwagą, wytężając słuch.- Znaleźliście go?  
–    Tak, znaleźliśmy go... – potwierdził Hayama, odchrząkując.- Czy ma pan dzisiaj czas, aby przyjechać i go zidentyfikować?  
–    Co?- sapnął Kuroko, czując jak krew odpływa z jego twarzy.- Nie... Ogiwara-kun nie żyje...?  
–    Ah, nie, nie, nie!- zaśmiał się Kotarou.- Przepraszam najmocniej, źle się wyraziłem! Ten pan jest u nas, sam się do nas zgłosił, no i przedstawił się jako Ogiwara Shigehiro, ale... uhm, no nie bardzo jesteśmy w stanie go rozpoznać, a nie ma przy sobie żadnych dokumentów. Pan go dobrze zna, więc prosiłbym, aby zjawił się pan dzisiaj na posterunku.   
–    Ale jak to nie możecie go zidentyfikować?- nie rozumiał Kuroko. Podniósł się już z podłogi, ruszając do korytarza, by natychmiast założyć kurtkę i buty. Akashi poszedł w jego ślady, rozumiejąc, że Tetsuya chce wyruszyć jak najszybciej.  
–    No, uhm...- Hayama zawahał się przez chwilę.- Pański przyjaciel... No, jest trochę... albo trochę tak mocno raczej... no w każdym razie pobity został, no.   
–    Oh rany – westchnął ciężko Kuroko.- Dziękuję za informacje, Hayama-san, już wychodzę. Będę na posterunku w przeciągu dwudziestu minut.  
–    Dobrze, dziękuję.- Kotarou odetchnął jakby z ulgą.- W takim razie czekamy na pana.  
    Tetsuya rozłączył się i schował telefon do kieszeni, chwytając kurtkę z wieszaka i pospiesznie ją ubierając. Seijuurou już był gotowy do wyjścia, szykował klucze do zamknięcia drzwi mieszkania.  
–    Znaleźli Ogiwarę-kun – poinformował Kuroko.- Najwyraźniej ktoś pobił go do tego stopnia, że nawet nie mogą go zidentyfikować, a nie ma przy sobie żadnych dokumentów. Świetnie, pewnie jeszcze go okradli...- Tetsuya westchnął ciężko, na moment zaciskając powieki.- Nadzieja, że moje pieniądze jednak nie przepadły, teraz zupełnie się rozwiała. Pewnie go okradli...  
–    Tego jeszcze nie wiesz, o Ogiwarze nie było nawet słowa od tygodnia, mógł ukryć pieniądze.  
–    Albo je wydać – dodał błękitnowłosy, krzywiąc się lekko.- Przepraszam, Akashi-kun, podwieziesz mnie tam?  
–    Myślisz, że pozwoliłbym ci tam sam pojechać?- Seijuurou uniósł brwi w zdziwieniu, po czym otworzył drzwi mieszkania i gestem nakazał Kuroko iść przodem.  
    Tetsuya spojrzał na niego z wdzięcznością, pocałował go szybko w usta i wyszedł na korytarz. Akashi pospieszył za nim.  
    Przez telefon poinformował policjanta, że zjawi się w przeciągu dwudziestu minut, sądził jednak, że dotrze na miejsce pieszo. Samochodem Seijuurou poszło o wiele szybciej, tak że stawili się na posterunku ledwie po pięciu minutach.   
    Kuroko przez chwilę wahał się przed wejściem, trzymając dłoń na klamce i niemal z przerażeniem wpatrując się w widoczną za szybą recepcję. Przez całą drogę czuł się podenerwowany, jednak teraz, kiedy lada chwila miał zobaczyć tego, który w tak okrutny sposób go zdradził, był na skraju załamania.   
–    Jestem tuż obok, kochanie – powiedział cicho Akashi, kładąc dłoń na jego ramieniu.- Nie zamartwiaj się na zapas. Jeśli będzie trzeba, po prostu dokończymy robotę jego napastnika.  
    Tetsuya spojrzał na niego powoli i uśmiechnął się słabo. Przełknął ciężko ślinę, skinął głową, po czym w końcu nacisnął klamkę i pchnął drzwi.   
–    Dzień dobry, my w sprawie Ogiwary Shigehiro – powiedział Akashi, gdy podeszli do lady, za którą recepcjonistka z uwagą piłowała paznokcie.- Zostaliśmy wezwani.  
–    Mhm, proszę udać się korytarzem na prawo, cały czas prosto, aż do poczekalni z automatami. Naprzeciwko nich są drzwi, proszę zapukać i poczekać.- Recepcjonistka uśmiechnęła się do nich oszczędnie, po czym znów zajęła się sobą.  
    Seijuurou zacisnął usta, powstrzymując się od zwrócenia jej uwagi. Kobieta zachowywała się w dość ignorancki sposób, ale ostatecznie wykonała pracę i poinstruowała ich. Akashi niewiele mógł jej zarzucić prócz niedbałości, z jaką to uczyniła.  
    Udali się według jej wskazówek korytarzem na prawo, aż do momentu kiedy znaleźli się w niewielkim otwartym pomieszczeniu z krzesłami i dwoma automatami. Naprzeciwko rzeczywiście znaleźli drzwi, oznaczone tabliczką z napisem „Sala przesłuchań”. Czerwonowłosy zerknął przelotnie na swojego chłopaka, ale ponieważ ten skrzyżował ramiona na piersiach z wyraźnym brakiem chęci zapukania, Seijuurou zrobił to osobiście.   
    Nie było słychać ani rozmowy, ani kroków, jednak po chwili drzwi otworzyły się i mężczyźni ujrzeli znajomą twarz policjanta. Hayama wyszedł na korytarz, zamykając za sobą drzwi i uśmiechnął się nieco nerwowo.   
–    Witam – powiedział.- Cieszę się, że tak szybko się zjawiliście. Facet raczej nie jest skory do rozmowy, ciągle tylko płacze i powtarza jedno zdanie.  
–    Jedno zdanie?- Kuroko spojrzał na niego zmartwiony.- Jakie?  
–    „Nigdzie jej nie ma” - zacytował Kotarou.- Pytałem go grzecznie, o kogo mu chodzi, nawet mój kolega przyszedł trochę na niego pokrzyczeć, ale koleś milczy jak grób.- Hayama wzruszył bezradnie ramionami.- Chcieliśmy najpierw go przesłuchać, a potem pana wezwać, no ale skoro nasze starania są bezowocne...  
–    Bardzo go pobili?- zapytał cicho Kuroko.  
–    Noo...- Hayama zerknął nerwowo na Akashiego, jakby szukając u niego pomocy. Seijuurou jednak milczał, próbując ukryć satysfakcję z faktu, że Ogiwara dostał część nauczki za zdradę.- Sam pan się przekona, jak pan wejdzie. Mam nadzieję, że pana widok rozwiąże jego język...  
    Hayama odchrząknął cicho, po czym otworzył drzwi i wszedł do środka, gestem zapraszając obu mężczyzn. Kuroko spojrzał na Seijuurou, a kiedy ten skinął nagląco głową, westchnął ciężko i przekroczył próg.  
    Ogiwara siedział na niskim krześle przy stoliku, opierając ręce o blat i bujając się do przodu i do tyłu z nieszczęśliwą miną – tak się przynajmniej wydawało Tetsuyi, ponieważ tak naprawdę ciężko mu było dostrzec wyraz twarzy jego przyjaciela.  
    Wyglądała potwornie. Pod jego oczami malowały się duże sińce, okolice prawego silnie opuchły, nad prawą brwią krwawiła niewielka rana. Nos najwyraźniej został opatrzony na posterunku lub krótko przed przybyciem na niego, ponieważ opatrunek był świeży i czysty. Dolna warga była pęknięta, widoczna była na nich wyraźna ciemna kreska. Ubranie Ogiwary było poplamione krwią, pogniecione i w niektórych miejscach podarte.   
    Mężczyzna wyglądał jak wrak człowieka.  
    Kiedy weszli do środka, Shigehiro spojrzał na nich i raptownie przerwał bujanie na widok błękitnowłosego. Wstał pospiesznie i rzucił się w jego stronę, zawodząc głośno.  
–    Tetsuya! O Boże, Tetsuya, nie ma jej! Nigdzie jej nie ma!  
–    Co...?- bąknął Kuroko, unosząc ręce, kiedy Ogiwara wtulił się w niego. Czuł nieprzyjemny zapach jego ciała, jakby mężczyzna nie mył się od kilku dobrych dni.- O czym ty...? Co się w ogóle stało? Gdzie ty byłeś?  
–    Nie ma jej, Tetsuya, nigdzie nie mogę jej znaleźć!  
–    Odsuń się od niego, w tej chwili – wycedził Akashi, chwytając go mocno za kołnierz i szarpiąc silnie do tyłu. Pchnął go na ścianę, by następnie zacisnąć dłoń na jego gardle.- Jak śmiałeś mu to zrobić, ty parszywy...?  
–    Akashi-kun, proszę cię, uspokój się!- Tetsuya chwycił go za rękę, próbując opuścić ją na dół, jednak bezskutecznie.  
–    Hola, hola, mordowanie jest zabronione na posterunku!- powiedział pospiesznie Hayama, również rzucając się do obrony Ogiwary, którego twarz zrobiła się jeszcze bardziej sina niż wcześniej.  
–    Akashi-kun!  
    Seijuurou w końcu cofnął dłoń i wytarł ją w płaszcz, patrząc z pogardą na Shigehiro, który osunął się na podłogę, kaszląc.  
–    Przepraszam, Kuroko – powiedział czerwonowłosy.- Poniosło mnie.  
–    Owszem, poniosło!- Tetsuya pomógł policjantowi podnieść Ogiwarę. Obaj zaprowadzili go z powrotem na jego krzesło. Akashi tylko wzruszył lekko ramionami. Według niego żadne przesłuchanie nie było konieczne, ponieważ nie istniał żaden powód, który usprawiedliwiłby czyn Shigehiro. Należało go zabić i tyle.  
–    Tetsuya...- wykrztusił Ogiwara, chwytając jego nadgarstek i nie pozwalając mu się odsunąć. Seijuurou już postąpił krok w ich stronę, jednak błękitnowłosy sam wyrwał się z uścisku i z westchnieniem obszedł stół.  
–    Ogiwara-kun, masz pojęcie jak bardzo jestem na ciebie zły?- zapytał.   
    Shigehiro przez dłuższą chwilę płakał głośno, kręcąc tylko głową. Każda jego próba powiedzenia czegokolwiek kończyła się kolejnym wybuchem, mężczyźni byli zmuszeni przez ponad dziesięć minut czekać, aż Ogiwara uspokoi się na tyle, by móc z nimi porozmawiać.  
–    Chiyo zniknęła – wyjąkał Shigehiro.  
–    Hisato-san?- Kuroko, stojący do tej pory pod ścianą ze skrzyżowanymi na piersiach rękoma, zaczął przechadzać się po pomieszczeniu.- Poczekaj, proszę, po kolei. Czy możesz najpierw nam powiedzieć, gdzie się podziewałeś przez ten tydzień?   
–    I dlaczego okradłeś swojego rzekomo najlepszego przyjaciela? – dodał szorstko Akashi. Kuroko wolałby sam porozmawiać z Shigehiro, na spokojnie, jednak nie zwrócił uwagi swojemu chłopakowi, ponieważ zadał on dość trafne pytanie.   
–    Tetsu, ja...- Ogiwara spojrzał na niego z bólem w oczach.- Przepraszam... naprawdę cię przepraszam! Ja nie planowałem tego, przysięgam! Zrobiłem to dla Chiyo!  
–    Powoli, Ogiwara-kun – westchnął Kuroko, siadając naprzeciwko niego.- Gdzie byłeś przez ten tydzień? Dlaczego do mnie nie przyszedłeś, dlaczego nie zadzwoniłeś?  
–    Wyrzuciłem kartę i kupiłem nową – załkał mężczyzna.- Było mi wstyd za to, jak cię potraktowałem, nie chciałem już więcej pokazywać ci się na oczy, dlatego wyrzuciłem kartę, by się z tobą nie kontaktować. Tak mi przykro, Tetsuya! Naprawdę nie chciałem, przysięgam...  
–    W porządku, odłóżmy na razie twoje przeprosiny – powiedział błękitnowłosy.- Gdzie byłeś przez ten tydzień, opowiedz mi, co się stało, dlaczego zniknąłeś i dlaczego zniknęła Hisato-san?  
–    Ja... ja cię okłamałem – wyszeptał Ogiwara.- Nie zerwaliśmy z Chiyo przez ciebie... Chodziło o pieniądze.- Shigehiro otarł łzy z twarzy, odetchnął głęboko i pociągnął nosem.- Chiyo zerwała ze mną, bo poznała jakiegoś bogatego kolesia. Powiedziała, że z nim będzie miała lepsze życie, że w końcu będzie mogła kupić sobie samochód. Obiecał jej, że zamieszkają w domku nad jeziorem, że założą rodzinę o jakiej zawsze marzyła... Dlatego mnie zostawiła...  
–    Czemu nie powiedziałeś mi od razu?- Kuroko zmarszczył brwi, nie rozumiejąc.  
–    Pomyślałem... och...- Ogiwara ukrył na moment twarz w dłoniach, po chwili odwrócił głowę, nie patrząc na błękitnowłosego.- Pomyślałem, że jeżeli powiem ci, że to przez ciebie, poczujesz się winny... i łatwiej będzie mi namówić cię na pożyczenie mi pieniędzy, bym mógł odzyskać Chiyo.- Hayama przysunął się do niego cicho, podając mu paczkę chusteczek. Shigehiro skinął głową w podziękowaniu i wytarł z trudem opatrzony nos.- Ale ty tak szybko znalazłeś sobie kawalerkę... byłeś taki podekscytowany, że wiedziałem, że już na pewno nie uda mi się przekonać cię do pożyczki. Ale Tetsu... Tetsu, ja chciałem dać sobie spokój!- Ogiwara spojrzał na niego z zapałem.- Przysięgam, że powiedziałem sobie wtedy „nie, niech kupi tę kawalerkę, później poproszę go o pożyczkę!”... Ale ty wypłaciłeś te pieniądze i schowałeś w biurku... a kiedy wyszedłeś do Akashiego, po prostu... po prostu je zabrałem...  
    Kuroko westchnął przeciągle, opierając się ciężko o oparcie krzesła. Przetarł dłonią czoło, kręcąc w niedowierzaniu głową. Nie mógł pojąć, że Shigehiro okradł go zupełnie spontanicznie, chcąc odzyskać swoją narzeczoną chwilową gotówką, mając za rywala kogoś, kto pieniędzy za pewne miał jak lodu.  
–    I co było dalej?- zapytał. Nie było sensu tego przedłużać, chciał jak najszybciej dowiedzieć się wszystkiego i opuścić to szaro-grafitowe pomieszczenie, zapomnieć o tym, co go spotkało.  
–    Zadzwoniłem do Chiyo – wyjąkał Ogiwara.- Powiedziałem, że mam pieniądze, i że może do mnie wrócić... że kupię jej co tylko będzie chciała... Ona się zgodziła. Powiedziała, że ten facet jest o nią bardzo zazdrosny, dlatego będziemy musieli uciec z Tokio. Mieliśmy spotkać się na drodze pożarowej w lesie, za polami.- Shigehiro znów pociągnął głośno nosem.- Ale nie pojawiła się. Czekałem na nią w samochodzie, który pożyczyłem od sąsiada, ale nie przyszła. Pomyślałem, że coś się musiało stać, dzwoniłem do niej kilkanaście razy, ale wciąż odrzucała moje połączenia... A potem zjawili się ci goście...  
–    Jacy goście?- zapytał Kuroko, marszcząc brwi.  
–    Nie wiem – westchnął Shigehiro.- Jakaś banda, może gdzieś w pobliżu zorganizowali sobie popijawę, nie mam pojęcia... Przyszli z pałkami, wywlekli mnie z samochodu i zaczęli bić... Zabrali samochód i kopertę z pieniędzmi, potem odjechali...  
–    Rany – sapnął Tetsuya, z chwili na chwilę coraz bardziej nie wierząc w to, co słyszał.  
–    Nic nie mówili?- wtrącił Hayama.- Może coś panu powiedzieli, może rozmawiali między sobą? Zwykle rabusie nie robią takich rzeczy w milczeniu.  
–    Mówili bzdury!- krzyknął ze złością Shigehiro, uderzywszy pięścią w stół.- Twierdzili, że Chiyo mnie wykiwała! Że ma gdzieś mnie i to, co się ze mną stanie! Ale ja znam Chiyo, ja wiem, że ona taka nie jest!  
–    Więc...- Kuroko odchrząknął głośno.- Pobili cię i co dalej? Dlaczego nie wróciłeś do mieszkania? Przecież razem moglibyśmy coś poradzić, poszlibyśmy na policję, zgłosili to...  
–    Przecież powiedziałem, że nie chciałem pokazywać ci się na oczy!- jęknął słabo Ogiwara.- Do rana czekałem za Chiyo... Potem pojechałem do jej przyjaciółki, zapytałem, czy wie cokolwiek o tym facecie, z którym Chiyo miała romans... Wyjaśniłem, że Chiyo się nie pojawiła... Asako z początku nie chciała nic powiedzieć, więc pytałem innych znajomych Chiyo, szukałem jej po całym mieście, a... a po dwóch dniach znów poszedłem ubłagać Asako. Powiedziała, że sama nie może się z nią skontaktować, więc dała mi adres tego kolesia, ale dom okazał się zupełnie pusty... Pusty, rozumiesz, Tetsuya? Tam nikt nie mieszka! Nawet sąsiedzi powiedzieli, że budynek stoi pusty od prawie ośmiu lat!  
–    Może wyjechała z tym mężczyzną?- podsunął ostrożnie Kuroko, lecz Ogiwara zaczął już kręcić głową nim Tetsuya skończył mówić.  
–    Nie – szepnął.- Nie ma takiej opcji, ona mnie kocha, Tetsu! Coś się musiało stać, coś się na pewno stało w tym lesie!  
–    Szukałeś tam?- zapytał rzeczowo Akashi.  
–    Tak.- Ogiwara pokiwał skwapliwie głową.- Niczego nie znalazłem, zupełnie niczego, prócz śladów tamtych bandziorów. Byłem bezradny, więc przyszedłem zgłosić zaginięcie Chiyo na policję... Boję się, że to ten morderca, który zamordował tamtego sławnego faceta, dyrektora jakiejś szkoły. Tego, któremu... wyrwano...- Shigehiro znów się rozpłakał, kręcąc głową.  
    Kuroko odwrócił się powoli i spojrzał na swojego chłopaka, zrezygnowany i pozbawiony wszelkich sił. Ogiwara był jego przyjacielem od ponad dziesięciu lat, kochał go jak brata, ale teraz bardzo się na nim zawiódł. Chociaż widok jego załamania kłuł boleśnie w serce, świadomość, że Shigehiro okrutnie go zdradził sprawiała, że ciężko mu było tak po prostu wybaczyć.  
–    Czy to już koniec?- zapytał słabo, zwracając się Hayamy.- Możemy już iść?  
    Policjant skinął głową, po czym podszedł do drzwi i otworzył je na oścież. Ogiwara nie zwracał już na nich uwagi, zapłakany.   
    Kiedy mężczyźni znaleźli się na korytarzu, Kotarou westchnął ciężko.  
–    To co, chce pan złożyć oskarżenie o kradzież?- zapytał.  
–    Proszę?- Tetsuya spojrzał na niego bez zrozumienia.  
–    Zginęły pańskie pieniądze, i to w dodatku naprawdę spora suma – przypomniał Hayama.- Może pan wnieść oskarżenie, wówczas sąd obciąży pana Ogiwarę i za jakiś czas odzyska pan całą kwotę z nawiązką.  
–    Mam oskarżać mojego przyjaciela?- Kuroko spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem. Hayama tylko wzruszył ramionami, nie znajdując na to odpowiedzi. Tetsuya spuścił wzrok, a potem przetarł dłońmi twarz.- Jeszcze o tym pomyślę – mruknął.- Teraz nie mam na to siły.  
–    Oczywiście. Proszę się do nas zgłosić, kiedy tylko się pan zdecyduje.- Kotarou uśmiechnął się do niego lekko.  
–    A co z Hisato-san?- zapytał Kuroko.- Ogiwara-kun upiera się, że zniknęła.  
–    Cóż...- Hayama zawahał się przez chwilę.- Mówiąc tak między nami, to wydaje mi się, że sprawa jest jasna. Jego dziewczyna najwyraźniej naprawdę go wykiwała, w końcu jaka banda obcych mężczyzn znałaby ich sytuację i prosto w twarz mówiła mu, że Hisato-san ma gdzieś to, co się z nim stanie? Ale, oczywiście, zgłoszenie przyjmiemy i zbadamy sprawę.- Kotarou wzruszył ramionami.- Myślę, że znajdziemy ją na jakiejś słonecznej wyspie.  
–    Dziękujemy za pomoc – powiedział Akashi, powstrzymując się od wywrócenia oczami. Humor policjanta zaczynał działać mu na nerwy.- Na nas już pora. Chodźmy, Kuroko.  
    Tetsuya skinął jedynie głową, nie oponując. Nie przeszkadzało mu nawet to, że Seijuurou objął go ramieniem i poprowadził korytarzem, choć właściwie nie miał się czym przejmować – zazwyczaj jego twarz nie wyrażała konkretnych emocji, ale tym razem minę miał tak nieszczęśliwą, że nikomu nie wydawało się dziwne, iż obejmuje go drugi mężczyzna.   
    W milczeniu wsiedli do auta. Akashi przez chwilę patrzył na niego uważnie, szukając w myślach odpowiednich słów, chcąc powiedzieć cokolwiek, co poprawiłoby mu humor. Niestety, nie był w stanie w żaden sposób poprawić humoru błękitnowłosego. Odpalił więc silnik i niespiesznie ruszył w kierunku swojego apartamentowca.  
  
  



	39. Chapter 39

    Akashi wszelką cenę musiał zabić Ogiwarę.  
    Siedząc przy biurku w swojej firmie, zawzięcie uderzał w klawisze klawiatury, korespondując ze swoimi znajomymi i zdobywając coraz więcej informacji na temat przyjaciela Kuroko. Miał świadomość, że o wiele więcej dowiedziałby się od samego Tetsuyi, oraz własnych obserwacji, ale jego pytania i zachowanie wzbudziłyby mu ukochanego podejrzenia. Akashi czuł, że Tetsuya wciąż nie jest gotowy na to, by dowiedzieć się czym zajmuje się czerwonowłosy, nawet jeśli serce Seijuurou rwało się ku niemu, a usta ledwie powstrzymywały słowa.  
    Chciał dzielić z nim tę pasję. Pragnął opowiedzieć mu o swoich dziełach, każdym z osobna, poczynając od pierwszych ofiar aż po tę ostatnią – przeklętą Chiyo Hisato, której głowa posłużyła za gwiazdę na jego świątecznej choince. Gdyby tylko mógł, ubrałby kolejną razem z Tetsuyą, napawając się tymi cudownymi chwilami, zachęcając go do odcinania ozdób i wyjmowania łańcuchów. Był pewien, że Kuroko z niezwykłą starannością przygotowałby palce na haczykach i pięknie ozdobiłby ich wspólną choinkę.  
    A potem kochaliby się przy jej kolorowych światełkach do białego rana, wśród krwi i niezwykłych dzieł tworzonych wspólnymi rękami.  
    Akashi westchnął ciężko, zamykając na moment oczy. Na samo wyobrażenie zalanej krwią podłogi, na której leżałby Tetsuya, z jego błękitnymi włosami poplamionymi czerwienią, zaczynał się podniecać. Czuł lekkie pulsowanie w spodniach, jego członek twardniał powoli. Wolał uniknąć masturbowania się we własnej firmie, dlatego szybko wrócił myślami do Ogiwary, przypominając sobie jego ruchy i tempo oddechu.  
    Oddechu, który chciał zatrzymać raz na zawsze.  
    Był w trakcie przeglądania nowo przesłanych przez Seto zdjęć z miejsca pobytu Shigehiro, kiedy usłyszał zza ściany jakieś krzyki, a chwilę później drzwi jego gabinetu otwarły się z rozmachem i do środka wkroczył wyraźnie zdenerwowany mężczyzna. Seijuurou uniósł spokojnie wzrok znad swojego laptopa, westchnął ciężko, po czym zamknął wszystkie foldery i wiadomości.  
–    Nie spodziewałem się tu ciebie – powiedział.  
–    Akashi-sama, proszę o wybaczenie, już wzywam ochronę...!- Do środka wbiegła zdenerwowana sekretarka. Seijuurou machnął na nią dłonią.  
–    Nie ma takiej potrzeby, wracaj do pracy.  
–    A-ale...  
–    Nie przypominam sobie, żebyś w podaniu o pracę pisała, że jesteś głucha – wycedził Akashi, wbijając w nią wzrok.  
–    P-proszę wybaczyć...- Sekretarka pokornie ukłoniła się nisko, po czym wyszła z gabinetu ze łzami w oczach.  
–    Kobiety...- Akashi pokręcił tylko głową. Zmieniał swoje sekretarki jak rękawiczki, wciąż uparcie poszukując na to stanowisko mężczyzny, jednak w dalszym ciągu nikt odpowiedni nie zgłaszał się do niego. Ostatni kandydat, jaki przyszedł na rozmowę kwalifikacyjną i jakiego z wielką chęcią miał ochotę przy sobie zatrzymać, okazał się niestety ofermą. Nieustannie jąkał się i trząsł w jego obecności, gubił dokumenty i na dodatek robił wyjątkowo paskudną kawę, którą i tak najczęściej wylewał po drodze. Seijuurou zwolnił go z bólem serca.- Nie stój tak, usiądź – rzucił, wskazując uprzejmym gestem krzesło naprzeciwko siebie i uśmiechając się nieco drwiąco.- Jestem ogromnie ciekaw, co cię do mnie sprowadza.  
    Mayuzumi Chihiro zajął wskazane mu miejsce, rozsiadając się wygodnie i wbijając nieprzyjemne spojrzenie w Akashiego, który jednak nic sobie z tego nie robił. Oparł się wygodnie o oparcie swojego krzesła, cierpliwie czekając, aż jego gość wyjaśni cel swojej nieoczekiwanej wizyty.  
–    Ładne masz biuro – powiedział na wstępie szarooki.  
–    Dziękuję – odparł Seijuurou, nawet nie mrugnąwszy.  
–    Co u ciebie słychać, Akashi? Masz ostatnie jakieś złe humorki?  
–    Do czego dążysz?- Czerwonowłosy uniósł lekko brew.- Wierz mi, że humor mam wręcz znakomity. Układa mi się doskonale zarówno w życiu zawodowym jak i prywatnym.  
    Mayuzumi pokiwał powoli głową. Przysunął swój fotel do biurka, by oprzeć na nim złączone dłonie. Przez długą chwilę wpatrywał się w Akashiego w milczeniu. Jego twarz nie wyrażała niczego konkretnego, jednak w oczach, na pozór pustych, Seijuurou był w stanie dostrzec ogniki złości – a nawet furii.  
–    Zostaw Tetsuyę w spokoju – odezwał się w końcu.  
–    Hmm.- Akashi spuścił wzrok na blat biurka i uśmiechnął się powoli. Zapewne w innych okolicznościach spodziewałby się, że Mayuzumi zjawi się u niego sprawie Kuroko, jednak był przekonany, że zanim to nastąpi, zdąży go zabić. Lista jego rywali coraz bardziej się wydłużała, a on przestawał nadążać za wypełnianiem swoich obowiązków. Skarcił w duchu swoje lenistwo.- Dlaczego miałbym to robić?  
–    Zadajmy sobie lepiej pytanie „po co w ogóle z nim jesteś?” - wycedził Mayuzumi.- Możesz mi to wyjaśnić? Co taki bogacz jak ty, który kochanek i kochanków może mieć na pęczki, widzi w moim chłopaku? Co takiego zwróciło twoją uwagę w zwyczajnym, biednym kolesiu pracującym w podrzędnej restauracji?  
–    Pozwól, że wpierw skoryguję nieco twoją wypowiedź: Kuroko nie jest twoim chłopakiem, tylko moim.- Akashi przemawiał spokojnie i powoli, niemal beznamiętnie.- Wobec tego, w MOIM chłopaku zainteresowało mnie wiele różnych cech, o których za pewne nawet nie masz pojęcia, ja zaś nie muszę cię o nich uświadamiać. Czy to wszystko? Nie wiem czy zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, ale jeżeli chcesz ze mną porozmawiać, musisz umówić się na spotkanie.  
–    Posłuchaj mnie lepiej uważnie, paniczyku.- Mayuzumi przybrał podobny ton głosu co czerwonowłosy, mówiąc powoli i wyraźnie.- Gdy tylko dowiem się, co zrobiłeś Tetsuyi, gorzko tego pożałujesz. A jeżeli nie zerwiesz z nim i nie zostawisz go w spokoju, pożałujesz jeszcze bardziej, rozumiemy się? Daj sobie spokój z Kuroko, nie możesz się ze mną równać. Jestem w stanie zrobić dla niego więcej niż ty, jeżeli będzie trzeba, mogę nawet zabić. A wierz mi, że już raz to zrobiłem.  
–    Och, naprawdę?- Akashi spojrzał na niego z zainteresowaniem.- Kogo zabiłeś?  
–    Nie twój interes – warknął Chihiro, prostując się w fotelu. Seijuurou uśmiechnął się z rozbawieniem, kręcąc głową. Sięgnął po szklankę wody i upił z niej niewielki łyk. Spojrzał na Mayuzumiego, mężczyzna wyraźnie go zaintrygował.  
–    Kochasz go?- zapytał.  
    Chihiro patrzył na niego przez dłuższą chwilę, jakby próbując dostrzec jakieś drugie dno kryjące się pod tym pytaniem. Przełknął ślinę, zastanawiając się, czy powinien ciągnąć dalej tę rozmowę, czy po prostu raz jeszcze ostrzec Akashiego i wyjść.  
–    Tak – odpowiedział krótko.  
–    Jakie to uczucie? Co dokładnie czujesz?  
–    Po co te pytania?  
–    Chcę przekonać się, czy czujemy to samo, i czy to naprawdę jest miłość.  
–    Co jeśli moja odpowiedź będzie różnić się od twojej?  
–    Nic.- Akashi wzruszył ramionami.- Nie zostawię Kuroko, cokolwiek powiesz. Możesz mi grozić, jeśli chcesz, ale nie zrobisz tym na mnie wrażenia. Jestem bogaty i całkiem sławny, przynajmniej w pewnych kręgach. Pogróżki to dla mnie żadna nowość.  
–    Nie takie, które kończą się śmiercią, albo równie nieprzyjemnymi historiami.  
–    Zaskocz mnie.- Seijuurou uśmiechnął się szerzej, coraz bardziej rozbawiony.  
–    Tetsuya jest mój – warknął Mayuzumi.- Jeśli wydaje ci się, że go kochasz, to grubo się mylisz. Ja... ja kocham go prawdziwą miłością. Jestem w stanie zrobić dla niego wszystko, mogę kraść, bić i mordować, jeśli mnie o to poprosi, lub jeśli znajdzie się w niebezpieczeństwie. Mógłbym zamknąć go u siebie i zakazać kontaktów z kimkolwiek, żeby tylko uchronić go przed takimi jak ty, sam zaś nigdy bym go nie opuścił, zawsze obok, zawsze przy nim, nie zostawiłbym go. Nigdy.  
    Akashi przez dłuższą chwilę wpatrywał się z uwagą i zaskoczeniem w Chihiro. W trakcie rozmowy sam przysunął swój fotel do biurka, oparł łokcie o jego blat, zaś podbródek o złączone dłonie, z zainteresowaniem przysłuchując się swojemu gościowi. Teraz, kiedy Chihiro skończył mówić, mógł na spokojnie przetrawić jego słowa.  
–    Czujemy więc to samo – powiedział w końcu, z trudem hamując ekscytację. Na jego twarzy powoli wykwitł szeroki uśmiech.- To niesamowite. Gdzieś w głębi siebie czułem, że to miłość, ale pierwszy raz w życiu ktoś do końca uświadamia mnie o tym uczuciu.  
–    Nie możesz się równać ze mną!- Chihiro podniósł głos.  
–    Jednakże Kuroko jest teraz ze mną – powiedział Akashi, ignorując go.- Jak zamierzasz mi go odebrać?  
–    Mam swoje sposoby – wycedził mężczyzna.- Wkrótce sam się o nich przekonasz.  
–    Doprawdy?- Akashi roześmiał się głośno.- Nie mogę się doczekać! Uważaj tylko, żebym nie wyprzedził cię z moimi własnymi.  
–    Możesz już się żegnać z Kuroko.- Mayuzumi wstał, patrząc na niego z góry.- Zapewniam cię, że to nie potrwa długo. Ciesz się nim, póki możesz.  
–    Mam na to całe życie.- Seijuurou rozłożył ręce, wciąż się uśmiechając.- Twoje, niestety, już dobiegło końca.  
    Chihiro patrzył na niego przez chwilę w milczeniu. Mężczyźni mierzyli się nawzajem spojrzeniami, żaden nie miał zamiaru jako pierwszy odwrócić wzrok. Ostatecznie jednak zrobił to Mayuzumi, obracając się na pięcie i ruszając do wyjścia.  
    Akashi uśmiechnął się szerzej z zadowoleniem, szczerze rozbawiony tą wizytą. Obrócił się w kierunku swojego laptopa, po czym otworzył skrzynkę e-mailową oraz folder ze zdjęciami Ogiwary Shigehiro.  
    Musiał ustalić sobie priorytety.

  
***

  
    Kuroko był właśnie w trakcie brania gorącej kąpieli z dodatkiem morskiej soli, kiedy rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Błękitnowłosy westchnął cicho, niezbyt zadowolony, że ktoś przerywa mu błogie chwile, nawet jeżeli leżał w wannie już od ponad godziny, raz na jakiś czas dolewając sobie gorącej wody.   
    Wstał z ociąganiem i opuścił wannę, stając na małym dywaniku kąpielowym. Sięgnął po ręcznik, wytarł nim niedbale ciało, a następnie przewiązał go w pasie, znów wzdychając kiedy pukanie się powtórzyło, tym razem głośniejsze.   
    Wyszedł z łazienki i stanął pod drzwiami wejściowymi. Nie chciał prezentować się swojemu nieoczekiwanemu gościowi w samym ręczniku, toteż uchylił nieznacznie drzwi i zerknął na korytarz.  
    Widok Akashiego bardzo go zaskoczył.  
–    Akashi-kun? A co ty tutaj robisz?  
–    Dlaczego się chowasz?- Seijuurou zmarszczył brwi, zaglądając do środka.- Ukrywasz tam kogoś?  
–    Nie, ja...- Tetsuya odsunął się, otwierając szerzej drzwi i wpuszczając swojego chłopaka do środka.- Właśnie brałem kąpiel.  
–    Och, rozumiem.- Akashi poczekał, aż Kuroko zamknie drzwi, a potem uśmiechnął się do niego i powitał go czułym pocałunkiem.- Mogłem wpaść wcześniej, dołączyłbym do ciebie.  
–    No a co cię tutaj sprowadza?- Tetsuya odgarnął z czoła mokre kosmyki włosów.  
–    Nie cieszysz się na mój widok?- zapytał Seijuurou, obejmując go i przyciągając do siebie.  
–    Oczywiście, że się cieszę.- Kuroko uśmiechnął się do niego i pocałował go lekko.- Uhm... jestem cały mokry.  
–    Nie przeszkadza mi to.  
–    Ale ty przyszedłeś z zewnątrz i jesteś zimny, ja dopiero co wyszedłem z wanny.  
–    Och, wybacz.- Akashi zreflektował się, cofając niechętnie. Ściągnął z siebie płaszcz i przeszedł do salonu, by przewiesić go na krześle przy biurku.- Akurat przejeżdżałem obok i pomyślałem, że wpadnę z tobą porozmawiać. Jak się miewasz?  
–    W porządku.- Kuroko wzruszył lekko ramionami.- Niedawno wróciłem z pracy i od razu wskoczyłem do wanny. Jeszcze nie jadłem kolacji. Jesteś głodny? Mogę zrobić jakieś kanapki.  
–    Nie, dziękuję, byłem już na kolacji – westchnął Seijuurou.- Ogiwara się odzywał?  
–    Nie, w ogóle.  
–    I dobrze.- Uśmiechnął się, zadowolony.  
–    Przytrafiło ci się dzisiaj coś miłego?- zapytał z uśmiechem Tetsuya, dostrzegając z trudem hamowany entuzjazm swojego chłopaka.  
–    Prócz widoku ciebie w samym ręczniku?- Akashi uniósł znacząco brwi.- Może to pobić tylko widok ciebie bez ręcznika. Mogę na to liczyć?  
–    Nie – zaśmiał się Kuroko, przecierając dłonią kark, zawstydzony.- Zaraz coś na siebie włożę. Napijesz się czegoś?  
–    Dziękuję, sam przygotuję nam herbaty. A ubierać się nie musisz, nie rzucę się na ciebie, jeśli nie masz na to ochoty.- Akashi minął go w progu między kuchnią a salonem i sięgnął po elektryczny czajnik. Napełnił go wodą, po czym odstawił i włączył. Zaczął szykować filiżanki oraz herbatę.- Dzisiaj w firmie wpadł do mnie ktoś, kogo znasz.  
–    Ktoś, kogo znam?- Tetsuya zmarszczył brwi, szukając w szafie szlafroka. Mimo wszystko nie chciał chodzić półnagi po mieszkaniu w obecności Akashiego. Zastanowił się, kto z jego znajomych był na tyle ważny, że udał się na spotkanie z Seijuurou. Kiedy przyszło mu do głowy pewne nazwisko, jego twarz raptownie stężała.- Oh, rany... Haizaki-san?  
–    Nie, to nie był on.- Akashi uśmiechnął się z rozbawieniem.  
–    No to Hanamiya-san?  
–    Też nie.  
–    Uhm... bo chyba nie Genta?- Kuroko popatrzył na niego z powątpiewaniem.  
–    Skąd, on... to nie on – dokończył Seijuurou dość niezgrabnie.- To twój bliższy znajomy.  
–    Och, proszę, po prostu mi powiedz.- Błękitnowłosy odnalazł w końcu szlafrok i zarzucił go na siebie, nie związując jednak w talii.- Nie wiem czy znam kogoś, kto mógłby się z tobą spotkać.  
–    To twój były – oznajmił Akashi, odwracając się do swojego chłopaka i opierając się o kuchenną szafkę.  
–    Były...?- Kuroko zmarszczył brwi, jego twarz wyrażała zaniepokojenie.- Był u ciebie Mayuzumi-kun?  
–    Zgadza się.- Seijuurou nie potrafił ukryć rozbawionego uśmiechu.  
–    Och, tylko nie to...- Tetsuya westchnął ciężko, przecierając dłońmi twarz.- Po co przyszedł? Mam nadzieję, że nie zrobił nic złego?  
–    Tylko rozmawialiśmy.  
–    Tylko rozmawialiście?- powtórzył Kuroko.- To już niedobrze... Co mówił?  
–    Groził, że pożałuję, jeżeli się z tobą nie rozstanę.  
    Kuroko stanął naprzeciwko swojego chłopaka, również opierając się o szafkę. Zamknął na moment oczy, zdruzgotany. Otworzył je jednak, kiedy poczuł, że Seijuurou stanął tuż obok niego.  
–    Od razu mówię, że nie mam takiego zamiaru – powiedział.- Chciałem jednak, żebyś o tym wiedział, w końcu mamy sobie mówić o wszystkim.  
–    Akashi-kun, nie możesz ignorować Mayuzumiego-kun – westchnął Tetsuya, patrząc na niego z nieszczęśliwą miną.- To kryminalista, jeżeli się uprze, naprawdę może sprawić ci problemy.  
–    To nie są pierwsze pogróżki, jakie dostałem w życiu, Kuroko.- Akashi pogłaskał go po policzku, uśmiechając się uspokajająco.- Nie musisz się o mnie martwić. Kryminalna przeszłość twojego kolegi w ogóle mnie nie przeraża.- Seijuurou znacząco wymówił słowo „kolegi”, dla własnej przyjemności chcąc podkreślić jak nisko w hierarchii znajduje się Chihiro w życiu Tetsuyi.  
–    Nie wiesz o nim wszystkiego, on jest niebezpieczny...- mruknął błękitnowłosy.  
–    Lubisz niebezpiecznych facetów?- Akashi uniósł lekko brew.- Mayuzumi coś o sobie wspominał. Powiedział, że jest gotowy dla ciebie zabić, i że już kiedyś to zrobił. To prawda?  
–    Kilka miesięcy temu został oskarżony o morderstwo. Wsadzili go do więzienia, ale uniewinnili, bo ktoś dostarczył dowody na to, że nie on był sprawcą.  
–    A kogo zamordowano?  
–    Jego byłego chłopaka.  
–    Hmm.- Akashi zastanowił się przez chwilę.- Dlaczego miałby go zabijać, skoro mógł po prostu z nim zerwać?- Nagle w głowie pojawiła mu się pewna myśl.- Chyba, że jego partner dowiedział się o tobie i wygrażał się, że zrobi ci krzywdę...  
–    Po co te spekulacje?- westchnął Kuroko.- Uniewinnili go, ja sam wątpię, żeby to był on.  
–    Więc dlaczego nazywasz go kryminalistą?- zainteresował się Akashi.  
–    Bo to złodziej.- Tetsuya wzruszył ramionami.- Zawodowy. Kradnie na zlecenia, czasem też handluje narkotykami.   
–    Musi na tym zbijać niezłe sumy pieniędzy – zauważył Seijuurou.- Po co mu praca w Yokozuna?  
–    Bo z tej pracy żyje – wyjaśnił Tetsuya.- Ma długi, które musi spłacić. Nie wiem ile, i nie wiem komu, nie chciał mnie w to bardziej mieszać.  
–    I słusznie.- Akashi uśmiechnął się lekko.  
–    Proszę cię, Akashi-kun, staraj się go unikać jak ognia.- Kuroko wbił w niego spojrzenie dużych, błękitnych oczu.- Obiecaj, że to zrobisz.  
–    To on mnie nachodzi – zauważył Seijuurou.  
–    Z nim też porozmawiam, poproszę, żeby się do ciebie nie zbliżał.  
–    Nie, nie rób tego.- Czerwonowłosy stanowczo pokręcił głową.- Wolę, żebyś unikał jego towarzystwa.  
    Kuroko pokiwał tylko głową, po czym uniósł się lekko na palcach, by pocałować swojego chłopaka. Seijuurou odwzajemnił z rozkoszą pocałunek, obejmując Tetsuyę i przyciągając go do siebie jeszcze bardziej.   
–    A tak w ogóle, to mam dla ciebie pewną propozycję – powiedział.  
–    Hm?- Tetsuya uśmiechnął się do niego, czekając na ciąg dalszy.  
–    Oczywiście, o ile nie masz żadnych planów na najbliższy tydzień. Rozumiem, że twoi rodzice nie wpadną z wizytą na święta?  
–    Nie, i tak nie ma tutaj miejsca, żeby ich ugościć, a sam nie mam pieniędzy, żeby polecieć do Stanów.  
–    To się świetnie składa, mogę więc przedstawić ci moją propozycję.  
–    Akashi-kun, już i tak mnie zaciekawiłeś, nie musisz tego przeciągać – powiedział z uśmiechem Tetsuya.  
–    Widzisz, Kuroko... Zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że nie jesteśmy ze sobą zbyt długo, ale pomyślałem, że może zgodzisz się, byśmy spędzili te święta razem. Ja i Shintarou co roku wyjeżdżamy na święta w góry, do ośrodka zimowego. Chodzimy tam na narty, snowboard, łyżwy, różne takie zimowe sporty. Oprócz tego także polujemy w tamtejszych okolicach. Zastanawiałem się, czy nie chciałbyś pojechać z nami.  
–    Ale skoro jeździcie sami...  
–    Shintarou nie ma nic przeciwko – zapewnił Akashi.  
–    Czy nie będzie się czuł niekomfortowo, skoro jesteśmy razem?- Kuroko wciąż miał wątpliwości.- Chyba, że też kogoś ze sobą zabiera? Może doktora Reo-san...  
–    Nie, ale ponieważ ja i Shintarou znamy się od dawna, sam możesz zaprosić swojego przyjaciela. Może Takao?  
–    Wątpię, by miał na to pieniądze...  
–    Ośrodek jest za darmo.- Akashi uśmiechnął się lekko.- Co roku latem organizowana jest specjalna loteria, do wygrania jest właśnie tygodniowy pobyt w ośrodku dla dwóch osób z pełnym wyżywieniem i karnetami na sporty zimowe. W tym roku poszczęściło się zarówno mi jak i Shintarou. Planowałem oddać swój kupon, ale skoro mam teraz chłopaka, nie ma takiej potrzeby.  
–    I Midorimie-kun na pewno nie będzie przeszkadzał Takao-kun? Ich charaktery raczej się różnią...  
–    Na pewno się polubią.- Akashi wzruszył ramionami.- Shintarou jest trochę ciężki w obyciu, ale da się go polubić.  
–    Hmm...  
–    Nie daj się prosić, kochanie.- Seijuurou cmoknął go w usta.- Będzie fantastycznie, zobaczysz. Odpoczniesz trochę od Tokio, od pracy, od wszystkich problemów.  
–    Właśnie, jeszcze będę musiał ubłagać Hanamiyę-san o urlop – westchnął Kuroko.- I Takao-kun też... Nie wiem, czy uda nam się wziąć go w tym samym czasie, bo do tej pory zawsze jeden z nas musiał być na zmianie, jeżeli nie było drugiego.  
–    Jeśli będzie trzeba, sam porozmawiam z Hanamiyą.  
–    Zrobię co w mojej mocy – powiedział z westchnieniem Tetsuya.- Zapytam też Takao-kun. Jutro dam ci odpowiedź, dobrze?  
–    Dobrze.- Akashi uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy by nie zapytać, czy może zostać na noc, ale ostatecznie postanowił się nie narzucać.- Wypiję herbatę i wracam do siebie. Pewnie chcesz wrócić do wanny, co?  
–    Cóż... myślę, że możesz wrócić tam ze mną – powiedział Kuroko, przygryzając lekko wargę.- Jeśli nadal chcesz, oczywiście.  
    Akashi uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi, znów starając się pohamować swój entuzjazm. Pokiwał głową, umykając spojrzeniem na ręcznik Tetsuyi przewiązany w biodrach.  
    Cieszył się, że mu się nie narzuca.  
  
  
  



	40. Chapter 40

    Zarówno Kuroko jak i Takao byli niezwykle podekscytowani, kiedy znaleźli się w ośrodku zimowym położonym w górach Tateyama. Co prawda błękitnowłosy napawał się pięknymi widokami raczej w duszy, ale jego entuzjazm z całą pewnością równał się temu Kazunariego, który wydawał z siebie okrzyki zachwytu i liczne komentarze niemal na każdym kroku. Tetsuya uśmiechał się do niego z rozbawieniem. Jego przyjaciel cieszył się jak dziecko, ale to właśnie za tę pozytywną energię Kuroko tak bardzo go lubił.  
–    Jak ci się podoba?- zagadnął Akashi swojego chłopaka, mimo wszystko wciąż niepewien, czy jego milczenie jest oznaką zadowolenia, czy raczej niesmaku. Bądź co bądź nie uprzedził go, że ośrodek, do którego jadą, jest obiektem pięciogwiazdkowym.  
–    Okolica jest śliczna – stwierdził Tetsuya.- Budynek wygląda na zabytkowy, ale jednocześnie ma w sobie trochę nowoczesności... i luksusu.- Spojrzał znacząco na Akashiego.  
    Ciężko było zaprzeczyć. Ogromna budowla malująca się na ich drodze rzeczywiście wyglądała jak odnowiony zabytek. Potężna, licząca siebie pięć pięter, przypominała zamek cesarski z epoki Edo. Jej ściany były pomalowane na śnieżnobiały kolor, dachówki w kolorze grafitu przykryła warstwa śniegu, a całość otaczał zabytkowy kamienny mur. Kuroko wiedział, że może spodziewać się ujrzeć w ośrodku bogate wnętrze i zostać obsłużony przez profesjonalny personel.  
    I nie mylił się ani trochę. Gdy tylko weszli przywitało ich nie tylko rozkoszne ciepło, ale także elegancko ubrany mężczyzna, zapewne ktoś w rodzaju portiera, który gestem zaprosił ich do recepcji. Dopiero po chwili Kuroko zauważył, że podszedł on do wysokiego wózka na bagaże, a następnie podjechał z nim do lady i stanął nieopodal, za pewne czekając na polecenia.  
–    Witamy państwa bardzo serdecznie w naszym ośrodku – powiedziała uprzejmie recepcjonistka, kłaniając się. Miała na sobie biało-grafitowy strój składający się ze spódnicy, koszulki, marynarki oraz apaszki. Brązowe włosy z grzywką na prosto uwiązała w koński ogon.- Czy mogę prosić o numer rezerwacji bądź nazwisko, na które została ona dokonana?  
–    Akashi Seijuurou, mam dwie rezerwacje z wygranej na loterii – odparł czerwonowłosy, zerkając na swojego przyjaciela, który czekał już przy windzie w towarzystwie rozglądającego się z ciekawością Takao.  
–    Eh? D-dwie?- Recepcjonistka była wyraźnie zaskoczona.  
–    Przyjaciel oddał mi drugi kupon – wyjaśnił cierpliwie Akashi.- Nie lubi kłopotać się rezerwacjami.  
–    Ah, rozumiem.- Kobieta uśmiechnęła się lekko, po czym zaczęła wystukiwać coś pospiesznie do komputera.- Hmm, pobyt począwszy od dziś do dwudziestego dziewiątego grudnia z pełnym wyżywieniem, dwa pokoje dwuosobowe dla niepalących z widokiem na góry.  
–    Zgadza się.  
–    Proszę, to są ulotki naszego ośrodka dla państwa oraz klucze do pokojów pięćset czternaście i pięćset piętnaście.- Recepcjonistka podała im cztery zestawy ulotek oraz klucze.- W środku znajdują się również karnety na okoliczne rozrywki, które należy podpisać imieniem i nazwiskiem. Godzina hotelowa zaczyna się o czternastej, a kończy o dwunastej następnego dnia. Sprzątanie i zmiana pościeli oraz ręczników jest codziennie, posiłki w restauracji, z możliwością zamówienia do pokoju. W razie jakichkolwiek pytań, proszę dzwonić do recepcji, numer znajdą państwo w pokoju obok telefonu. Życzę państwu miłego pobytu!  
–    Dziękuję.- Akashi skinął głową, zabierając ulotki z lady. Elegancki mężczyzna w tym czasie podszedł do nich i ułożył bagaże na wózku, by następnie poprowadzić obu mężczyzn do windy.  
    Kuroko rozglądał się z ciekawością wokół. Wyłożone białą boazerią wnętrze, przyozdobione złotymi ozdobami naprawdę prezentowało się królewsko, a bogactwa dopełniały piękne, girlandowe żyrandole nad ich głowami, oraz miękki czerwony dywan, po którym stąpali. Nawet wnętrze windy wyglądało luksusowo, choć składało się głównie z otaczających ich luster.  
    Wysiedli na piątym, najwyższym piętrze, i boy hotelowy poprowadził ich aż pod same drzwi pierwszego z pokoi. Już chciał otworzyć je własnym, uniwersalnym kluczem, jednak Akashi sięgnął po portfel i, wręczywszy mu pokaźny napiwek, odprawił go uśmiechem.  
–    No dobrze, to jest nasz pokój – powiedział do Kuroko, po czym podał drugi klucz zielonowłosemu.- Ten jest wasz, numer pięćset piętnaście.  
–    Nasz?- powtórzył Midorima, odbierając od niego klucz.- Tylko jeden?  
–    Wątpię, żeby pozwolili ci dorobić drugi – powiedział Seijuurou, starannie kryjąc rozbawienie.  
–    Mamy mieć wspólny pokój?- Shintarou spojrzał na przyjaciela z niedowierzaniem.- Ja i on?  
–    Tak – westchnął Akashi.- My z Kuroko też mamy wspólny pokój i jakoś nie narzekamy.  
    Tetsuya nie zdołał powstrzymać uśmiechu, słysząc tę uwagę.  
–    Więc mam być z obcym facetem w jednym pokoju?- Midorima cedził słowa niemal z nienawiścią.- Nie możemy się zamienić? My jesteśmy przyjaciółmi i Kuroko z Takao też są przyjaciółmi.  
–    Chyba żartujesz – parsknął czerwonowłosy, otwierając drzwi pokoju i gestem zapraszając do środka Tetsuyę.- Przyjechałem tutaj, żeby spędzić święta z moich chłopakiem, a ty chcesz, żeby dzielił łóżko nie ze mną, a ze swoim przyjacielem?  
–    To co, ja mam...?!- Shintarou urwał raptownie, wbijając spojrzenie w Akashiego i mrugając z zaskoczeniem.- „Dzielił łóżko”...? Są podwójne?!  
–    Małżeńskie – poprawił uprzejmie Seijuurou. Przybrał nieco smutną minę i wzruszył bezradnie wzruszył ramionami.- Innych już nie mieli. Do zobaczenia na kolacji, Shintarou. Takao, w razie jakichkolwiek problemów, śmiało mnie o nich powiadom.  
–    Okay, dziękuję!- Kazunari pomachał mu radośnie.  
    Akashi wszedł za Tetsuyą do pokoju i zamknął drzwi, żegnając uśmiechem wciąż stojącego przed nimi ze zszokowaną miną Midorimę. Dla pewności przekręcił klucz w zamku, by nikt nie zakłócał ich prywatności, a potem odwrócił się do Kuroko, który stał w przedpokoju, rozglądając się uważnie po wnętrzu.  
    Nigdy nie sądził, że znajdzie się w apartamencie godnym samego cesarza. Po wyjściu z niewielkiego korytarza przechodziło się do ogromnego pomieszczenia będącego połączeniem salonu i miejsca do pracy. Po lewej stronie Kuroko stały dwie kanapy oraz fotele, otaczające niski czarny stolik, naprzeciw niego, na ścianie, zawieszono plazmowy telewizor, a pod nim ustawiono odtwarzacz DVD i wideo oraz wieżę stereo. Na wprost Tetsuyi stał długi stół dla sześciu osób, wykonany z ciemnego drewna i otoczony wygodnymi krzesłami o wiśniowym obiciu. Po jego prawej stronie zaś stało podobnego wykonania biurko ze złoto-brązowym krzesłem oraz stojące pod ścianą regały wypełnione książkami.   
–    Wow.- Kuroko nie był w stanie powiedzieć nic więcej.  
–    Podczas rezerwacji pytałem, czy jest możliwość wynajęcia zwykłych pokoi, ale loteria obejmuje apartamenty – wyjaśnił Seijuurou, ciągnąc walizkę w kierunku drzwi na lewo.  
–    Cieszę się, że pomyślałeś o mojej wrodzonej skromności – mruknął z uśmiechem Tetsuya, zabierając swoją walizkę i udając się w ślad za Akashim.  
    W sypialni stanął jak wryty. Pomieszczenie wyglądało obłędnie. Dwa, a może nawet trzy razy większe niż jego kawalerka, z łóżkiem tak wielkim jak cała jego kuchnia. Pokój utrzymany był w barwach bieli i brązu, prócz łóżka znalazł się tam szklany stolik wraz z małą sofą oraz fotel i pufa. Tuż obok drzwi stała również komoda, zaś drzwi po lewej prowadziły do garderoby.   
–    Później się rozpakujemy – zadecydował Akashi, stawiając swoją walizkę pod ścianą. Zdjął swój płaszcz i rzucił go niedbale na sofę. Kuroko również się rozebrał, wciąż rozglądając się po wnętrzu, wszedł do garderoby i na jednym z wieszaków zawiesił swoją kurtkę.  
–    To jaki mamy plan na najbliższe dni?- zapytał Tetsuya, ściągając również buty. Podszedł do łóżka i usiadł na nim, by sprawdzić jego miękkość. Powstrzymał westchnienie, kiedy niemal zapadł się wśród ciepłej, puszystej, śnieżnobiałej pościeli.   
–    Ze sportów zimowych takich jak narty i snowboard możemy korzystać codziennie od ósmej do dwudziestej pierwszej – powiedział Seijuurou.- Razem z Shintarou co roku chodzimy na polowanie, więc mam nadzieję, że będziesz nam towarzyszył.   
–    Można tu polować?- zdziwił się Tetsuya.  
–    Kilkanaście kilometrów dalej znajduje się ośrodek myśliwski, obejmuje on północne tereny łowieckie, można tam polować na króliki, sarny, jelenie i dziki.  
–    Lubisz polować, Akashi-kun?- zapytał Kuroko, kładąc się wygodnie na łóżku i wzdychając z przyjemnością.  
–    Tak, bardzo.- Czerwonowłosy uśmiechnął się do niego, siadając obok.- To całkiem ekscytujące uczucie, kiedy zakradasz się do nieświadomej tego ofiary i strzelasz znienacka.   
–    A jeżeli inny myśliwy weźmie cię za zwierzynę?- Kuroko popatrzył na niego z lekkim niepokojem.  
–    Zawsze posyłają grupy myśliwych w jeden przypisany im teren, więc na pewno nikomu nie wejdziemy w drogę, ani nikt nie wejdzie nam.- Seijuurou przesunął leniwie dłonią po jego udzie.- Zainteresowany? Mogę pokazać ci, jak się strzela i sam spróbujesz.  
–    Prędzej postrzelę sam siebie – mruknął Kuroko z uśmiechem.- Ale może spróbuję.  
–    Będziesz miał doskonałego nauczyciela – wymruczał Akashi, pochylając się nad nim i całując delikatnie jego usta.- I jak tam łóżko? Wygodne?  
–    Połóż się obok mnie i sam przetestuj.- Kuroko uśmiechnął się do niego, przesuwając na bok. Akashi odpowiedział tym samym, zrzucił z nóg buty i usadowił się wygodnie obok Tetsuyi, podpierając głowę dłonią, drugą zaś obejmując go.  
–    Cieszę się, że przyjechałeś tutaj ze mną – powiedział łagodnie, wpatrując się w jego twarz.  
–    Mnie z kolei jest bardzo miło, że mnie tutaj zaprosiłeś – odparł Kuroko.- Kolejna rzecz, za którą jestem ci wdzięczny. Myślę, że na najbliższy tydzień zapomnę o całej mojej przeszłości, a zajmę się jedynie tym, co jest teraz.   
–    Będzie ci łatwiej budować przyjemne wspomnienia – mruknął Seijuurou, wsuwając dłoń pod sweter Kuroko i gładząc nią pieszczotliwie jego podbrzusze.- A z całą pewnością czeka cię mnóstwo wrażeń.  
–    Do tej pory jakoś nigdy nie nudziłem się w twoim towarzystwie.- Tetsuya obdarzył swojego chłopaka kolejnym uśmiechem.   
    Akashi przygryzł lekko wargę, znów pochylając się nad błękitnowłosym i całując go delikatnie. Podobało mu się to, co przed chwilą powiedział Kuroko. Zależało mu na tym, by mężczyzna czuł się przy nim komfortowo, niezależnie od tego czy znajdowali się w jego skromnej kawalerce czy w bogatych wnętrzach luksusowego apartamentu.   
    Ponad wszystko chciał, by Tetsuya był szczęśliwy. A przecież tylko i wyłącznie on – Akashi – mógł go uszczęśliwić.  
    Kuroko przysunął się do niego odrobinę, wsuwając dłoń w jego włosy i przyciągając go do siebie. Seijuurou ochoczo pogłębił pocałunek, przymykając z rozkoszą oczy i napawając się znajomym smakiem. Chociaż poznał już całkiem dobrze usta Tetsuyi, za każdym razem gdy je całował miał wrażenie, że robi to po raz pierwszy.  
    Przesunął swoją dłoń wyżej, jednocześnie podnosząc sweter Kuroko. Dotknął twardego sutka, chwycił go między palce i zaczął drażnić ostrożnie, delikatnie kręcąc nim w prawo i w lewo, naciskając na niego, to znów pociągając ku górze. Niecierpliwym gestem odsunął materiał z piersi Tetsuyi i sięgnął różowego punkciku ustami. Tetsuya wciągnął głośno powietrze, wydał z siebie cichy jęk, kiedy Seijuurou zaczął lizać i ssać jego sutek. Zamknął oczy, oblizując nerwowo wargę, poddając się przyjemnemu uczuciu, narastającemu także w dolnych partiach jego ciała.  
    Akashi, nie przerywając swojego zajęcia, sięgnął dłonią do jego spodni i sprawnie rozpiął zamek oraz guzik. Wsunął ją pod bieliznę, po czym ścisnął członka Kuroko, by następnie sięgnąć do jego jąder. Błękitnowłosy zagryzł mocno wargę, czując narastające podniecenie. Spoglądał na Seijuurou, wciąż zajętego ssaniem jego lewego sutka, palcami gładził jego czerwone włosy.  
–    Naprawdę je lubisz, co?- parsknął cicho.  
–    Uzależniłem się od nich – odparł Akashi, całując różowy punkcik.- Zresztą, nie tylko od nich – dodał, znacząco ściskając męskość Tetsuyi, na co ten zareagował głuchym jękiem.  
–    Akashi-kun...- sapnął.- Nie powinniśmy... zaraz mamy zejść na kolację...  
–    Za późno – westchnął Seijuurou, zrywając się nagle i stając na czworakach nad swoim chłopakiem.- Jestem twardy jak skała, Kuroko. W takiej sytuacji na pewno nie będę mógł zejść na tę kolację.  
–    Cóż...  
–    Ile mamy czasu?  
    Kuroko rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu w poszukiwaniu jakiegoś zegara, szybko dostrzegł stojący na szafce nocnej budzik.  
–    Niecałe piętnaście minut – mruknął.  
–    Wystarczy – stwierdził Akashi, uśmiechając się lekko.- Pospieszę się.   
    Nie pozwalając Tetsuyi na jakąkolwiek odpowiedź, bezceremonialnym gestem ściągnął jego dżinsy oraz bieliznę, zaś swoje spodnie odpiął jedynie i zsunął na tyle, by móc wyciągnąć z nich członka. Kuroko patrzył na niego nie tylko z zaskoczeniem ale i rozbawieniem – pierwszy raz w życiu miał uprawiać seks niemal całkowicie ubrany.  
    Seijuurou chwycił swojego chłopaka pod kolanami i przyciągnął do siebie, unosząc biodra na tyle, by móc bez problemu dostać się językiem do jego wrażliwej dziurki. Tetsuya zarumienił się, zrozumiawszy, co zamierza Akashi. Ta pozycja była dla niego wyjątkowo żenująca, ale akurat w tym momencie myślał tylko o tym, by poddać się tej chwili.  
    Czerwonowłosy przesunął językiem między pośladkami Kuroko, spoglądając na niego z góry niemal wyzywająco. Splunął obficie na odbyt, po czym ostrożnie wsunął do niego język. Tetsuya jęknął przeciągle, nerwowo wyginając kręgosłup. Zacisnął mocno dłonie na swoich udach, odruchowo szerzej rozkładając nogi. Z jednej strony miał ochotę skarcić Akashiego i odepchnąć go, ale z drugiej... jakoś nie miał do tego serca.  
–    Masz gdzieś w walizce jakieś nawilżenie?- zapytał Seijuurou.  
–    Nie...- westchnął Kuroko, kręcąc przecząco głową.  
–    Wytrzymasz na samej ślinie?  
–    Nie wiem...- Tetsuya poczuł, że rumieni się jeszcze bardziej.  
–    Eh, sam mogłem spakować je gdzieś na wierzchu – westchnął z irytacją Akashi.- Poczekaj tu na mnie, w łazience na pewno zostawili nam mały żel do kąpieli.   
    Seijuurou odsunął się od niego z niechęcią i wyszedł pospiesznie z sypialni. Tetsuya w tym czasie ułożył się wygodnie na łóżku, odetchnąwszy, by się nieco uspokoić. Sięgnął dłonią do swojego odbytu, wciąż mokrego od śliny Akashiego, powoli wsunął w niego dwa palce, chcąc sprawdzić, do jakiego stopnia jest przygotowany. Wślizgnęły się gładko bez trudu, jednak ścianki odbytu natychmiast się na nich zacisnęły. Kuroko nie mógł uwierzyć w to, że do tego stopnia nakręcił się na ten „szybki numerek”.  
    Akashi wrócił do niego z małą buteleczką żelu, już w drodze otwierając ją i wylewając całą zawartość na dłoń. Klęknąwszy na łóżku, rozsmarował substancję po na swoim członku.  
–    Odwróć się, kochanie – powiedział z westchnieniem.- Chcę cię wziąć od tyłu...  
    Kuroko nie zamierzał oponować. Posłusznie uniósł się i stanął na czworakach, by następnie wypiąć w stronę Akashiego, oparłszy łokcie o miękkie poduszki. Niemal natychmiast poczuł na pośladkach ciepłe dłonie Seijuurou, a między nimi prężącego się, twardego członka Seijuurou. Najwyraźniej zapomniał o palcach, bo od razu przystąpił do powolnego wsuwania się we wnętrze ukochanego.  
–    Mm...- jęknął cicho, zamykając oczy i odrzucając lekko głowę do tyłu. Uniósł sweter Kuroko, by móc położyć dłonie na jego biodrach, zaczął poruszać się w nim w stałym tempie.  
    Tetsuya sapnął, czując ogrom zadawanej mu przyjemności. Przyzwyczaił się, że zawsze rozpoczynali intymność od gry wstępnej, pieszcząc się wzajemnie. To był pierwszy raz, kiedy kochali się bez żadnego przygotowania, zupełnie spontanicznie.   
–    Och, boże...- sapnął, mocniej wypinając się ku Akashiego.- Och, tak... jak dobrze...  
–    Czy mogę zrobić to mocniej, niż zwykle?- stęknął Seijuurou, czując, że już teraz jest na skraju rozkoszy. Sama poza, jaką przybrał Kuroko, przyprawiała go o gorące dreszcze, chciał jak najszybciej zaspokoić się, oczywiście we wnętrzu błękitnowłosego.  
–    Mhm...- Tetsuya oddychał ciężko, sam ochoczo nabijając się na jego członka. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że sprawia mu to tak niebywałą przyjemność. Lubił seks jak każdy facet, ale nigdy nie przypuszczał, że kiedykolwiek będzie miał tak namiętny romans.   
    Wyglądało na to, że on sam uzależnia się od Akashiego.  
    Seijuurou nie kazał mu powtórzyć tego drugi raz, natychmiast przyspieszył swoje ruchy, nabijając się szybko i mocno we wnętrze Tetsuyi. Żel sprawiał, że pchnięcia wykonywał z dziecinną łatwością, napawając się ciasnym i gorącym odbytem, który niemal palił jego penisa. Miał wielką ochotę zdjąć z siebie ubranie, lecz nie chciał ani zatrzymywać się, ani nawet zwalniać.  
    Pochylił się nad Kuroko, by być bliżej jego ciała, móc czuć jego zapach i ciepło, napawał się niezwykle przyjemnymi doznaniami, pojękując cicho. Tetsuya zacisnął dłonie na pościeli, oparł czoło o poduszkę i zamknął oczy, czując, że już teraz zbliża się do końca.  
    Sam Akashi nie mógł już dłużej wytrzymać. Wyprostował się, wykonując ostatnie szybkie pchnięcia, spuszczając się obficie we wnętrzu swojego chłopaka. Zwalniał stopniowo ruchy, aż w końcu wysunął się z niego zupełnie, siadając ciężko na łóżku i łapiąc oddech.  
–    Wybacz, nie zadbałem o ciebie...- wysapał, kiedy Kuroko podniósł się, by nie pobrudzić pościeli wyciekającą z niego spermą.- Za szybko przy tobie dochodzę, muszę nad tym popracować...  
–    Nie przejmuj się.- Tetsuya uśmiechnął się do niego, po czym przygryzł lekko wargi.- Jednak... nie mogę w takim stanie zejść do restauracji...  
–    Mm, pomogę ci – powiedział cicho Seijuurou.- Dłoń mam wciąż od żelu, więc...- Urwał, widząc niepewne spojrzenie Kuroko. Jego twarz stężała nieco, czuł narastającą powoli złość.- Co, nie chcesz?  
–    Uhm... znaczy...- Tetsuya przetarł usta wierzchem dłoni.- A nie mógłbyś tego zrobić... no, wiesz... ustami?  
–    Hm?- Akashi zamrugał z zaskoczeniem.- Ustami? Myślałem, że nie lubisz, gdy to robię...  
–    Skąd ten pomysł?- Teraz to Kuroko wydawał się być zdziwiony.- Bardzo to lubię... Oczywiście, jeśli ty tego nie lubisz, to nie chcę cię zmuszać...  
–    Nie masz pojęcia jak bardzo tego pragnę – odparł z uśmiechem Akashi, klękając przed nim i całując jego podbrzusze.- Sądziłem po prostu, że denerwuje cię mój brak doświadczenia w zadawaniu tego rodzaju przyjemności.  
–    Myślę, że to nie jest kwestia doświadczenia – westchnął Tetsuya, kiedy Akashi przesunął językiem wzdłuż jego członka.- Ah!- Wsunął dłonie w jego włosy.- Przepraszam, to nie tak, że... zmuszam cię, czy coś...  
    Akashi nie odpowiedział, przymykając jedynie oczy. Nowe zajęcie już zaczęło pochłaniać go bez reszty. Niewiele razy miał okazję obciągnąć Shintarou – zrobił to może cztery czy pięć razy odkąd dziesięć lat temu zaczęli zaspokajać wzajemnie swoje seksualne potrzeby, w dodatku zawsze wtedy, gdy był bardzo nakręcony. Z tego właśnie powodu uznał, że Kuroko może nie być zachwycony jego marnymi technikami, ale skoro błękitnowłosy nie zwracał uwagi na doświadczenie...  
    Seijuurou obiecał sobie trenować na nim tak dużo, aż sam uzna, iż jest godzien tej czynności.  
    Kuroko poruszał powoli biodrami, sam zagłębiając się w usta Akashiego. Kiedy jednak wyczuwał, że jego członek zaczyna wślizgiwać się do gardła jego chłopaka, cofał się nieznacznie, nie chcąc narazić go na niebezpieczeństwo, gdyby Tetsuya nieoczekiwanie doszedł.  
    Gorący język Seijuurou sprawiał cuda. Kuroko miał wrażenie, że nogi się pod nim uginają. Przez plecy raz po raz przechodziła fala przyjemnego dreszczu zwiastującego nadchodzący orgazm. Mężczyzna zdawał sobie sprawę, że długo nie wytrzyma, a chcąc jak najszybciej dojść, zacisnął delikatnie dłonie na głowie Akashiego i nieznacznie przyspieszył ruchy bioder. Czerwonowłosy zrozumiał milczący przekaz, toteż mocniej zacisnął wargi na penisie ukochanego i począł ssać go nieco mocniej, jednocześnie dłoń zaciskając na jego jądrach.  
    Tetsuya doszedł w jego ustach, dysząc szybko i marszcząc brwi w skupieniu. Seijuurou jeszcze przez dłuższą chwilę nie wypuszczał jego członka spomiędzy swych warg, czekając, aż usta zapełnią mu się spermą błękitnowłosego. Dopiero wówczas powoli wycofał się, starannie wszystko przełykając. Kiedy Kuroko brał głęboki, pełen satysfakcji oddech, Seijuurou przesunął palcem po podłogowych panelach, zbierając z nich niewielką ilość spermy, która mu umknęła. Zlizał ją, spoglądając na Tetsuyę.  
–    Jeszcze nabiorę wprawy – zapewnił, podnosząc się.  
    Tetsuya otworzył powoli oczy ii popatrzył na niego niezbyt przytomnie. Dopiero po chwili pokręcił lekko głową.  
–    Będzie mi miło, choć moim zdaniem naprawdę jej nie potrzebujesz, Akashi-kun – wymamrotał.  
    Akashi uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem, przyciągając do siebie mężczyznę i całując go z pasją.  
–    Już jesteśmy spóźnieni – westchnął lekko Kuroko, gdy w końcu oderwali się od siebie.- Chodźmy na tę kolację.  
–    Racja – mruknął Seijuurou, tęsknie spoglądając na nagie pośladki Tetsuyi, gdy ten odwrócił się do niego plecami i sięgnął po swoje spodnie oraz bieliznę.- Mam nadzieję, że nie będzie ona długo trwała... Ja i tak już się najadłem.  
  



	41. Chapter 41

    W dniu Wigilii Akashi już od samego rana był niezwykle podekscytowany. Towarzyszące temu podniecenie zdążył już opanować po godzinie spędzonej na uprawianiu miłości ze swoim chłopakiem, jednak mimo to wciąż nie wyładować na niczym energii – chciał jak najszybciej znaleźć się w lesie i polować razem z Kuroko.  
    Myśl, że Tetsuya wkrótce chwyci za strzelbę, wyceluje w niczego nieświadomą ofiarę i strzeli, pozbawiając ją życia, napawała go entuzjazmem, którego nie był w stanie pohamować. Uśmiech rozjaśniał jego twarz, błyszczące oczy wodziły wzrokiem za Kuroko, który był przekonany, że Akashi po prostu jest zadowolony z namiętnego poranka. Chociaż cechowała go skromność, błękitnowłosy miał wrażenie, że w dość intensywny sposób oddziałuje na Seijuurou, co oczywiście w niczym mu nie przeszkadzało. Czułość jaką Akashi okazywał mu w łóżku oraz poza nim była dla Kuroko niezwykle przyjemna. Nie chciał z niej zrezygnować, a wręcz śmiało i z radością witał ich pożądanie.  
    Gdyby wiedział, co tak naprawdę tego dnia podniecało Seijuurou, z pewnością patrzyłby na to nieco inaczej.  
    Z ośrodka wyszli punktualnie o szóstej, kiedy nawet słońce jeszcze nie wzeszło. Akashi i Midorima dobrze wiedzieli, że najlepiej poluje się z samego rana – nie tylko na zwykłą zwierzynę. Idąc równym tempem przez śnieżną zaspę, obaj wspominali przyjemne wrażenia z zarówno zeszłego roku, jak i tych dawniejszych, kiedy to dyskretnie zakradali się do przypisanych innym rejonów polowań. Szukali głównie samotnych myśliwych, w razie gdyby zdarzyło się, że drugi zdołałby uciec.   
    Dla nich zimowe polowania oznaczały zupełnie co innego, niż sądzili Kuroko oraz Takao. Tego dnia jednak obaj pasjonaci mieli poświęcić się strzelaniu do zwykłych zwierząt.  
    Do ośrodka myśliwskiego trafili trochę ponad godzinę później. Budynek był wybudowany w zwykłym, bardziej europejskim stylu – prostokątny, lecz okazały drewniany dom przyozdobiony teraz świątecznymi ozdobami. Za szybami okien umiejscowionymi przy drzwiach dostrzec można było ladę oraz kilka strzelb.  
    Akashi, Kuroko, Midorima oraz Takao weszli do środka. Przywitało ich przyjemne ciepło pochodzące z kominka, do którego nastoletni chłopak regularnie dorzucał duże kawałki drewna. Za ladą recepcyjną stał wysoki, potężnie zbudowany, wąsaty mężczyzna, obsługujący właśnie dwóch mężczyzn.   
–    Czy oprócz broni możemy tutaj wypożyczyć buty?- zapytał cicho Takao.- Bo jakoś mi się nie widzi chodzić po lesie w tych moich...  
–    Tak, dostaniemy cały komplet.- Z odpowiedzią przyszedł mu Seijuurou.- Broń, buty, oraz kombinezon myśliwski. Dzięki niemu będziemy zlewać się z tłem lasu, zwierzęta nas nie spostrzegą, o ile zachowamy bezruch.   
–    Długo już polujecie?- zapytał z ciekawością Kazunari.  
–    Od pięciu lat – odparł Akashi.- Niektórzy mają to we krwi, gdy tylko się narodzą, inni szybko się uczą. W naszym przypadku było podobnie, a satysfakcja z upolowanych... zwierząt bardzo przypadła nam do gustu.- Seijuurou zacisnął lekko usta, zły na siebie, że omal wyjawił na co tak naprawdę polowali. Miał nadzieję, że subtelna przerwa w zdaniu nie wzbudzi niepokoju w Tetsuyi. Midorima, któremu dreszcz przeszedł po plecach, gdy jego przyjaciel się zawahał, pospiesznie zerknął na dwójkę przyjaciół, jednak ci zdawali się nie zwrócić na nią uwagi. Odetchnął cicho z ulgą.  
–    Chodźmy wypożyczyć kombinezony – rzucił, poprawiając swoje okulary.- Każdy musi podać swój rozmiar i przymierzyć ubranie, nie może ono krępować waszych ruchów. A kiedy już zajmiemy przypisany nam teren, dopilnujcie, żebyście stąpali ostrożnie i cicho, aby nie spłoszyć zwierzyny.  
    Kuroko i Takao skinęli posłusznie głowami, po czym udali się za zielonowłosym do lady recepcji. Mężczyzna przywitał ich raczej chłodnym wyrazem twarzy, jednak mimo to nie wydawał się być niesympatyczny. Jego wąsy i broda były tak bujne, a sylwetka tak potężna, że wyglądem przypominał wikinga. Podał im mapę, zaznaczając na niej przypisany im teren, wstukał coś pospiesznie do komputera, po czym zaprowadził ich do pomieszczenia wypełnionego kombinezonami oraz butami. Każdemu nakazał wybrać swój rozmiar i przymierzyć, a następnie wrócić do lady recepcyjnej. Tam zaś podał im broń, tłumacząc jak należy ją trzymać i ładować, oraz w jaki sposób skutecznie nią celować. Gdy tylko poinstruował całą czwórkę – a raczej dwójkę, ponieważ przyzwyczajeni do polować Akashi i Midorima nie przysłuchiwali się jego słowom – mężczyźni mogli w końcu udać się na swoje tereny.  
–    To całkiem pomysłowy kombinezon – stwierdził Takao, oglądając swoje ubranie. Było ono wykonane z grubego, ciepłego białego materiału, przedstawiającego brązowe drzewa usypane śniegiem.- Czuję się jak kameleon! Jeszcze tylko buty i broń mogliby takie zrobić, to bylibyśmy całkowicie niewidoczni.  
–    Wówczas z całą pewnością moglibyśmy przypadkiem zostać postrzeleni przez innych myśliwych – odparł z uśmiechem Akashi, spoglądając na Kuroko. Błękitnowłosy kroczył ostrożnie przez las, trzymając niepewnie swoją broń i rozglądając się wokół. Choć zarówno on jak i jego przyjaciel Takao wydawali się wahać, sprawiali wrażenie podekscytowanych.  
    Jedynie Midorima miał wyraźnie zły humor. Przewiesił broń przez ramię, łypiąc ze złością to na Akashiego, to na Kuroko. Sądził, że skoro w tym roku zabierają ze sobą innych, Seijuurou powstrzyma się przed pójściem na polowanie. Wyglądało jednak na to, że jego czerwonowłosy przyjaciel nie miał ochoty logicznie myśleć w obecności swojego ukochanego.  
    Kiedy tylko nadarzyła się okazja i Kazunari dołączył do Tetsuyi, by wyrazić swoje emocje w słowach, Shintarou zrównał się z Akashim. Czerwonowłosy zerknął na niego jedynie z uśmiechem, nie dostrzegając na jego twarzy negatywnych uczuć.  
–    Seijuurou, nie uważasz, że to kiepski pomysł?- zapytał szeptem, spoglądając na dwójkę kroczących przed nimi mężczyzn.  
–    Co masz na myśli?- nie rozumiał Seijuurou.  
–    Jak to co?- westchnął Midorima.- Zabieranie ich na polowanie! Gdyby zabrać samego Takao, to w porządku, rozumiem, miałbyś okazję, żeby go sprzątnąć, ale Kuroko?   
–    Nie mógłbym zabić tutaj Takao, bo co bym powiedział Tetsuyi?- Akashi spojrzał na niego z irytacją.- Że przypadkiem go zastrzeliłem? Albo przypadkiem połamałem wszystkie kości? Przypadkiem roztrzaskałem kamieniem jego głowę?  
–    Po co w ogóle ich tutaj zabieraliśmy?- zapytał Midorima.  
–    Już ci mówiłem, chcę spędzić święta z Tetsuyą...  
–    Nie mówię o tym, mówię o polowaniu!- syknął zielonowłosy.  
–    Czy to nie oczywiste?- Akashi zmarszczył lekko brwi.- Chcę już zacząć powoli przygotowywać go do wyjawienia mojej pasji. Tutaj mam dobrą okazję, mogę pokazać mu w jaki sposób strzelać, w jaki sposób szybko zabijać... a wkrótce pokażę mu także, jak robić to powoli.- Seijuurou uśmiechnął się do niego znacząco.- Nie wiem, jak zareaguje na krew i martwe ciało, chcę to sprawdzić. Jestem pewien, że Tetsuya jest twardym mężczyzną i nie zrazi go taki widok. Zobaczysz, że dzięki temu pewnego dnia wraz ze mną będzie podziwiał piękno mych dzieł. I twoich także – dodał jakby na pocieszenie.  
    Midorima westchnął z irytacją, wywracając oczami i zaciskając wargi.  
–    Rozumiem, ale to i tak nie jest dobry pomysł!- wycedził przez zęby.- Dobrze wiesz, że czasem ponosi cię na polowaniu. Chyba nie chcesz przestraszyć swojego chłopaka?  
    Akashi przez dłuższą chwilę zastanawiał się nad jego słowami, marszcząc delikatnie brwi. Wzrok wbił w błękitne włosy swojego chłopaka, na które opadła niewielka warstwa śniegu. Uśmiechnął się lekko na ten widok, po czym odwrócił do swojego przyjaciela.  
–    W takim razie miej na mnie oko, Shintarou – powiedział jedynie.  
    To powiedziawszy, Akashi zostawił go nieco z tyłu, przyspieszając kroku, by dogonić Tetsuyę. Nie podobało mu się że Takao tak długo spędza z nim czas sam na sam, nawet jeśli oboje z Midorimą szli parę metrów za nimi.   
    Jeszcze przez ponad dwadzieścia minut walczyli w śniegowej zaspie, uważnie rozglądając się za zwierzętami. Seijuurou znał już okolicę i wiedział, że w miejscu, do którego dotarli, często widuje się króliki, dlatego też skupił się na cichym zakradaniu. Wodził uważnym wzrokiem wśród śniegu i drzew, szukając niewielkiego, szarego punku, aż w końcu za niewielkim śniegowym wzgórkiem dostrzegł poruszające się uszy. Gestem przywołał do siebie Kuroko.   
–    Widzisz?- zapytał cicho, wskazując palcem na króliczy łebek, który właśnie wychynął zza wzgórka. Uniósł strzelbę, przysuwając oko do celownika i wymierzając w zwierzę. Tetsuya tymczasem przyglądał mu się z zainteresowaniem, by powtórzyć jego ruchy, gdy sam będzie miał okazję zapolować.  
    Seijuurou wystrzelił bez ostrzeżenia. Kuroko skrzywił się lekko na hałas, Midorima i Takao, oddaleni od nich o kilkanaście metrów, odwrócili się ku nim. Kazunari uśmiechnął się lekko, unosząc kciuk do góry, po czym wrócił do uważnego słuchania Shintarou, tłumaczącego mu, w jaki sposób ma polować.  
–    Widać, że masz doświadczenie, Akashi-kun – powiedział Tetsuya, spoglądając na niego z uznaniem.- A co teraz zrobimy z tym królikiem? Chyba go tutaj tak nie zostawimy?  
–    Oczywiście, że nie.- Seijuurou uśmiechnął się lekko.- Shintarou zabrał worek, spakujemy go do niego. Nie wspominałem ci, że upolowaną zwierzynę możemy zjeść? Zanosi się ją do ośrodka myśliwskiego i tam przygotowują ją w swojej kuchni. Jeżeli takie będzie nasze życzenie, zjemy tego dokładnie królika, którego właśnie zastrzeliłem.- Akashi skinął głową w kierunku zwierzęcia.- Można wziąć ewentualnie na wynos, albo po prostu zostawić to im, żeby zrobili zapasy i sprzedali. Bo martwych, rzecz jasna, zabrać nie możemy. Chyba, że zapłaci się pokaźną sumę za samą głowę. Kolekcjonerzy czasem tak właśnie robią.  
–    Rozumiem.- Tetsuya pokiwał głową.  
–    Co ustrzeliłeś, Akashi?- zagadnął Takao, gdy razem z Midorimą do nich podeszli.  
–    Królika – odparł Seijuurou.   
–    Midorima pokazał mi właśnie jak strzelać!- Kazunari uśmiechnął się radośnie.- Mam zamiar spróbować przy najbliższej okazji, może uda mi się coś trafić! Choć wolałbym, żebyśmy natknęli się na większego zwierza, bo króliki są małe i ciężko w nie trafić.   
–    Są także diabelnie szybkie – dodał Akashi.- No dobrze, ruszajmy dalej. Miej się na baczności, Kuroko, może prędzej wypatrzysz coś dla siebie.  
    Mężczyźni ruszyli przed siebie, zagłębiając w las coraz bardziej. Tym razem nie oddalali się od siebie za bardzo, by każdy mógł śledzić postępowania drugiego. Akashi liczył na to, że uda mu się znaleźć dla Tetsuyi królika, jednak to Midorima prędzej dał znać o wypatrzonej ofierze.  
    Zielonowłosy przykucnął na ziemi, pociągając za kombinezon także Takao. Bez słowa wskazał mu północno-wschodni kierunek, a czarnowłosy spojrzał tam, wytężając z uwagą wzrok. Seijuurou również spostrzegł już dużego królika, nastawiającego czujnie uszy i rozglądającego się z uwagą. Jego nozdrza poruszały się nerwowo, najwyraźniej zwierzaka zaniepokoił poprzedni wystrzał.  
–    Dobra, patrz, czy dobrze robię!- szepnął Kazunari, unosząc broń do twarzy i przysuwając do celownika oko. Zagryzł wargę, celując w futrzaka. Midorima przyjrzał się jego postawie z dość krytyczną miną, jednak powstrzymał się od komentarza, wzdychając jedynie cicho.  
–    Opuść trochę niżej, siła wystrzału może cię zaskoczyć i odruchowo podniesiesz lufę – wyszeptał.  
    Takao skinął głową, posłusznie wypełniając polecenie. Zacisnął usta, kiedy królik wykonał zgrabny krok do przodu. Czując, jak zaczyna się powoli pocić, mężczyzna znów w niego wycelował. Nie chciał stracić takiej okazji.  
    Wokół echem rozniósł się kolejny huk, kiedy Kazunari nacisnął spust. Sapnął z zaskoczenia, kiedy jego broń poderwała się lekko tuż po wystrzale. Mężczyźni usłyszeli głuchy kwik postrzelonego zwierzęcia. Midorima natychmiast wyprostował się, wyćwiczonym, sprawnym ruchem celując do uciekającego królika i strzelając do niego. Zwierzę padło martwe na śniegu.  
–    Trafiłeś w jego łapy – wyjaśnił.  
–    Wow, to było super!- wykrzyknął Takao.- Trafiłeś go idealnie, chociaż już uciekał!  
–    Niesamowite, Takao-kun, Midorima-kun!- stwierdził Kuroko, patrząc na nich z podziwem. Akashi prychnął tylko cicho, zezłoszczony, krzyżując na piersiach ręce. W jego głowie już rodził się plan, w jaki sposób on zaimponuje Tetsuyi, strzelając do królika z zamkniętymi oczami.  
–    Dzięki, hehe!- Kazunari zaśmiał się wesoło.- Co prawda to tylko łapki...  
–    Ale trafiłeś za pierwszym razem!- pochwalił go błękitnowłosy.- To był twój pierwszy raz?  
–    Ano! Ahahah, chyba mam to we krwi!  
    Midorima prychnął, poprawiając swoje okulary i znów zmuszając się do powstrzymania przed wypowiedzeniem kąśliwego komentarza. Seijuurou tymczasem wodził już wzrokiem po okolicy, chcąc szybko znaleźć obiekt, który pomoże mu zaimponować ukochanemu i zmusić go do wyrażenia zachwytu.  
    Znów ruszyli przez las, po drodze wkładając do worka drugiego królika. Akashi wciąż był odrobinę zirytowany zachowaniem Kuroko, jednak starał się nie pokazywać po sobie własnej zazdrości. Pragnął znaleźć kolejnego królika, bądź inne większe zwierzę, by szybko pozbawić je życia.  
    Długo szukali kolejnej ofiary. Strzały wypłoszyły zwierzęta w głąb lasu, musieli więc udać się ich śladem jeszcze dalej. Co prawda mieli przy sobie mapę, a Midorima i Akashi zdążyli już poznać okolicę podczas poprzednich wizyt, jednak mimo to wciąż można było łatwo zgubić się pośród zasypanych śniegiem drzew.   
    Po ponad godzinie mozolnej wędrówki w końcu natknęli się na kicające w oddali dwa króliki. Akashi zatrzymał się raptownie, dostrzegłszy je jako pierwszy, uniósł dłoń by zatrzymać kroczącego obok Tetsuyi, jednak ten również zdążył już dostrzec futrzaka i sam stanął w bezruchu.  
–    To twoja okazja, Kuroko – powiedział cicho Seijuurou.- Znalezienie kolejnego zajmie nam zapewne sporo czasu, a skoro wszyscy prócz ciebie mieli już okazję strzelać...  
–    Dobrze, mogę spróbować – odparł Tetsuya, wzdychając lekko i niepewnie unosząc broń.  
–    Pozwól, że ci pomogę – szepnął Akashi.   
    Stanął za błękitnowłosym i uniósł powoli jego ręce, tak by broń znalazła się na wysokości jego twarzy.  
–    Stój w tej pozycji i przysuń oko do celownika – polecił cicho.- Tak dobrze. Wyceluj w królika tak, by złączenie krzyżyka na celowniku znalazło się dokładnie na nim... a teraz opuść lufę o pięć centymetrów. Trzymaj broń mocno i przygotuj się na to, że wystrzał może cię trochę odepchnąć, tak jak widziałeś to u Takao. Naciągniesz spust na mój sygnał, dobrze?  
–    Dobrze.  
    Akashi zagryzł wargę, patrząc z ekscytacją na celującego w skupieniu Kuroko. Przez chwilę napawał się tym widokiem, by dobrze zapadł mu on w pamięć. Już miał cicho szepnąć, by Tetsuya strzelił, kiedy niespodziewanie błękitnowłosy sam to zrobił, zupełnie bez ostrzeżenia.   
    Rozległ się głośny huk, na skutek którego drugi królik zaczął prędko uciekać. Seijuurou wstrzymał powietrze, sięgnął pospiesznie po swoją strzelbę i sprawnie wycelował w ofiarę. Przez krótki moment śledził ją na muszce, po czym nacisnął spust. Pocisk trafił futrzaka, powalając go na ziemię.  
–    Przepraszam, Akashi-kun – westchnął Kuroko.- Wydawało mi się, że królik chce uciec, więc nacisnąłem spust wcześniej...  
–    Dobrze zrobiłeś. Brawo, Kuroko – pochwalił go Seijuurou, wpatrując się w niego z zachwytem.  
–    Cóż, dziękuję...- Tetsuya uśmiechnął się do niego nieśmiało, po czym spojrzał na leżącego w oddali królika.- Eh... fajnie by było tak ustrzelić parę osób – dodał ponuro.  
    Akashi otworzył już usta, gotowy dalej rozwodzić się nad wspaniałością strzału jego chłopaka, jednak słowa błękitnowłosego zaintrygowały go. Zmarszczył lekko brwi, spoglądając na Kuroko z ciekawością.  
–    Kogo chciałbyś zastrzelić?- zapytał pozornie niewinnie. Bacznie jednak przysłuchiwał się kolejnym słowom Tetsuyi.  
–    Hmm, moje problemy – odparł gorzko Kuroko.- Właściwie to ciężko jest mi kogoś znienawidzić, ale znam parę takich osób, bez których żyłoby mi się lepiej. Jedną z nich jest na przykład Genta. Ale on już zniknął.  
–    Genta już nie żyje.  
–    Co?- Tetsuya spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem.- Jak to?  
–    Czy to nie oczywiste?- Seijuurou zmarszczył lekko brwi.- Właściciel restauracji nieoczekiwanie znika, a lokal zajmuje yakuza.  
–    Hanamiya mówił, że sami szukają Genty – westchnął Kuroko.- Tak nagle zniknął... Jakby zapadł się pod ziemię. Co by właściwie nikogo nie zdziwiło, zważywszy na to jak ogromną ilością tłustych pączków się żywił...  
    Akashi uśmiechnął się do niego z rozbawieniem. Skinął na niego, by razem podeszli do martwego królika, którego zabił Tetsuya. Seijuurou ukucnął przy nim, ostrożnie chwytając zwierzę za uszy. Uniósł go powoli, bezwiedne ciało zawisło kilkanaście centymetrów nad ziemią. Czerwone krople jego krwi splamiły biel śniegu, tworząc na nim nieregularny kształt.   
–    Polowałeś kiedyś, Kuroko?- zapytał z ciekawością Akashi.  
–    Nie.- Błękitnowłosy pokręcił przecząco głową.- Kiedy byłem mały, chodziłem z tatą na ryby, ale nic poza tym.  
–    Przyjrzyj się, proszę.- Akashi wskazał ruchem głowy na królika. Kuroko ukucnął przy swoim chłopaku i spojrzał na zwierzę.- Kiedy królik unosi tułów i nadsłuchuje, rozglądając się po otoczeniu, łatwiej jest w niego trafić. Gorzej, kiedy przycupnie tuż przy ziemi, szukając pokarmu. Trudno go dostrzec, a że jego sylwetka jest wówczas niższa, trudniej o dobry strzał. Tobie trafiła się ta druga sytuacja.- Seijuurou wskazał palcem na wyraźnie widoczną dziurę w ciele królika.- A jednak trafiłeś idealnie. Celowałeś, mając przed oczami profil królika, lecz trafiłeś prosto w serce.  
–    Naprawdę?- Kuroko był wyraźnie zdziwiony.  
–    Tak!- Akashi spojrzał na niego z uśmiechem.- To był strzał idealny. Jestem z ciebie dumny, kochanie.  
–    Cóż...- Kuroko uśmiechnął się do niego, mile połechtany.- Daleko mi do ciebie, Akashi-kun. Trafiłeś uciekającego, zdrowego królika.  
–    Ja już mam doświadczenie w tym, co robię – odparł czerwonowłosy.- Ty zaś miałeś przed chwilą swój pierwszy raz. I poradziłeś sobie dokładnie tak jak ja, kiedy strzelałem po raz pierwszy. Z tego wiem, że za jakiś czas będzie z ciebie doskonały myśliwy.  
–    To dość groteskowy komplement, ale dziękuję.- Kuroko cmoknął go lekko w usta.  
    Akashi uśmiechnął się, z zadowoleniem chowając królika do worka, który teraz to on niósł, zamieniwszy się z Midorimą.  
–    To co?- zapytał, spoglądając z podekscytowaniem na błękitnowłosego.- Zapolujemy razem na kolejnego?  
    Kuroko, podbudowany wcześniejszym komplementem czerwonowłosego, uśmiechnął się do niego łagodnie i wzruszył lekko ramionami.  
–    Czemu nie?  
  
  



	42. Chapter 42

    Po owocnym polowaniu oraz sytej, pysznej kolacji zjedzonej w ośrodku myśliwskim, Akashi, Kuroko, Midorima i Takao powrócili do swoich hotelowych pokoi, by odpocząć i zyskać siły na kolejny dzień wrażeń. Wszyscy czterej mężczyźni czuli się zmęczeni, ale również usatysfakcjonowani drobnymi zwycięstwami. Co prawda zwierzyna padała w większości od pocisków Akashiego oraz Midorimy, jednak samo oglądanie ich sprawiało Tetsuyi i Kazunariemu przyjemność.   
    Nastał już późny wieczór. Po powrocie Akashi i Kuroko usiedli przy kieliszku wina, oglądając wspólnie telewizję i dyskutując na temat nauki jazdy na nartach oraz snowboardzie, której miał się podjąć błękitnowłosy. Seijuurou starał się mówić w niezbyt szybkim tempie i wyraźnie, by nie zdradzić przed Tetsuyą jak bardzo był podekscytowany. Wciąż rozpamiętywał idealny strzał Kuroko prosto w królicze serce, ledwie był w stanie zapanować nad drżeniem własnego ciała. Choć lubił rozmowy ze swoim chłopakiem, oraz bliskość jego ciała obok na kanapie, to jednak z niecierpliwością czekał, aż błękitnowłosy uda się do łazienki, by wziąć gorący prysznic.  
    Kiedy w końcu nastał ten czas, Akashi z zapartym tchem nasłuchiwał. Gdy tylko usłyszał cichy trzask zamykanej kabiny oraz szum wody, natychmiast zerwał się z kanapy i zaczął nerwowo przechadzać się po apartamencie.   
    Obiecał sobie, że nie zrobi nic niewłaściwego. Przysiągł sobie, że zrobi wszystko, byle tylko na ten jeden tydzień powstrzymać swe pasje, swoje mroczne żądzę, chęć tworzenia nowych dzieł w tych zasypanych białym puchem górach. Obiecał sobie, że każdy dzień i każdą noc spędzi z Kuroko, nie odstąpi go na krok, spełniając każde jego życzenie.  
    Jednak teraz czuł, że nie dotrzyma swych obietnic.  
    Przeczesując dłońmi swoje włosy, podszedł do drzwi prowadzących na korytarz i najciszej jak mógł opuścił apartament. Rozejrzał się wokół, czy nie ma przypadkiem innych gości hotelowych, po czym podszedł szybkim krokiem do drzwi z numerem pięćset piętnaście. Uniósł dłoń i uderzył w nie kilka razy knykciami. Po chwili otwarły się bezgłośnie, a w progu stanął Midorima. Zielonowłosy natychmiast poznał humor Seijuurou, odwrócił się nerwowo, zerkając do wnętrza apartamentu, a potem wyszedł cicho na korytarz, zamykając za sobą drzwi.  
–    Seijuurou?  
    Akashi sapnął głośno, uśmiechając się i znów zaczynając przechadzać się w tę i z powrotem, zerkając co chwila na swojego przyjaciela.  
–    Widziałeś jego dzisiejszy strzał? Shintarou, widziałeś ten strzał prosto w serce?- szeptał z podekscytowaniem.  
–    Trudno żebym nie widział, skoro stałem nieopodal, nanodayo...- westchnął lekko Midorima.- Poza tym mówisz o tym prawie cały dzień, świętowaliśmy też ów fakt na kolacji w ośrodku myśliwskim... Uspokój się, proszę.  
–    Wycelował idealni, jak zawodowiec!  
–    Nakierowałeś go...  
–    Tylko trochę, nie mogłem widzieć tego królika dokładnie! Poza tym Tetsuya nie czekał na mój sygnał, instynktownie wiedział, że musi strzelać! Świetnie sobie poradził, jestem z niego taki dumny!  
–    Akashi...  
–    Kiedy zobaczyłem jak ten królik pada od jego strzału...- Akashi roześmiał się radośnie.- Nigdy tego nie zapomnę, nigdy! Dobrze, że te kombinezony były luźne, inaczej wszyscy dostrzegliby moją erekcję...  
–    Co...?- Midorima spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem.  
–    To było takie piękne, Shintarou! Powinienem był to nagrać, by móc oglądać to każdego wieczora przed snem... Samo wspomnienie wydaje się być mało znaczące! Och... Jestem taki podniecony, że nie usiedzę na miejscu, musimy stąd wyjść!  
–    Co? Teraz?  
–    Tak, teraz!- warknął Akashi.- Muszę to odreagować, muszę szybko kogoś... muszę, Shintarou!- Seijuurou spojrzał na niego niemal błagalnie.  
–    Ale ja nie zabrałem kluczy do domku zimowego – syknął zielonowłosy.- Jak się niby potem umyjesz i przebierzesz? I co powiesz Kuroko? Że idziesz...?- Urwał.  
–    Jak to nie zabrałeś?!- Akashi wbił w niego zezłoszczone spojrzenie.  
–    Sądziłem, że nie będzie żadnych akcji, skoro są z nami Kuroko i Takao!  
–    Kuroko mi nie przeszkadza.- Seijuurou wzruszył ramionami.- Mógłby do nas nawet dołączyć, ale domyślam się, że to jeszcze nie jest odpowiednia chwila.  
–    Mówi się trudno, tym razem sobie odpuść...  
–    Nie dam rady – wycedził Akashi, kręcąc przecząco głową.  
    Midorima przygryzł lekko wargę, patrząc na przyjaciela. Z jego twarzy mógł bez problemu wyczytać jak bardzo był nakręcony. Wiedział, że jeżeli szybko tego nie załatwią, jeśli szybko nie uspokoi Akashiego, wkrótce stanie się to, czego Shintarou wolał uniknąć.  
    Decyzję podjął natychmiast.  
–    W porządku – szepnął do Akashiego.- Gdzie jest Kuroko?  
–    Bierze prysznic.  
–    Dobrze.- Midorima skinął głową, zadowolony.- Wróć do pokoju i zabierz koszulkę i spodnie, w razie potrzeby po prostu przebierzesz się na dworze, bo innego wyjścia nie mamy. Zachowuj się tak cicho, jak tylko możesz, nie chcemy, żeby Kuroko i Takao usłyszeli, że wychodzimy. Wytłumaczenie wymyślimy po drodze.  
    Seijuurou skinął głową, po czym pospiesznie ruszył by wykonać polecenie. W normalnej sytuacji nie przyjąłby rozkazu nawet od swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, jednak wiedział, że pomoc Midorimy jest mu teraz niezbędna. Jemu mógł ufać, mógł powierzyć mu obmyślenie planu, strategii.   
    Wrócił do apartamentu, cicho zamykając za sobą drzwi. Niemal na palcach zakradł się do sypialni, mijając drzwi do łazienki, za którymi wciąż słychać było szum wody. Czerwonowłosy wszedł do garderoby i zabrał koszulkę oraz spodnie, wkładając je sobie pod sweter. Wyglądał teraz jak mężczyzna w ciąży, jednak nie przejmował się tym. Wyszedł z sypialni, kierując się do drzwi wyjściowych.  
    Mijając drzwi do łazienki, zawahał się. Przysunął się do nich powoli, przykładając ucho do pomalowanego na biało drewna. Zamknął oczy, nasłuchując. Dźwięk otwieranej butelki z szamponem, szum wody, krople spadające hałaśliwie na brodzik, ciche odchrząknięcie Tetsuyi. Akashi westchnął cicho, zamknął oczy i oparł czoło oraz dłonie o drzwi. Powoli uśmiechnął się, by na koniec złożyć na nich niemal czuły pocałunek.  
–    To będzie dla ciebie, Tetsuya – wyszeptał.  
    Odsunął się kilka kroków, z żalem w sercu, że zostawia Kuroko samego, a następnie cicho opuścił apartament. Midorima czekał już na niego przy drzwiach, nerwowo spoglądając na złoty zegarek na ręce.  
–    Będziemy musieli się pospieszyć – szepnął.- Im szybciej, tym lepiej.  
    Akashi przytaknął mu skinięciem głowy, po czym ruszył w ślad za zielonowłosym.  
    Zeszli po schodach na dół, minęli recepcję i opuścili budynek, udając się odśnieżoną ścieżką przed siebie. Po drodze mijali grupki powracających do ośrodka ludzi, roześmianych i podekscytowanych, zarówno pary, jak i rodziny czy paczki przyjaciół. Nie zwracali na nich uwagi, tak jak i oni nie przejmowali się nimi. Mijali się niczym dwa światy, zupełnie nie zdające sobie sprawy z istnienia tego drugiego.  
–    Dokąd pójdziemy?- zapytał cicho Akashi, kiedy grupki ludzi zaczęły się przerzedzać i było ich coraz mniej.  
–    Jak najdalej – odparł Midorima, poprawiając swoje okulary.- W momencie gdy na drodze będziemy tylko my i jedna bądź dwie osoby, wówczas możemy sobie z nimi poradzić. Jeżeli nie dojdzie do takiej sytuacji, będziemy musieli zejść do miasteczka. Innego rozwiązania nie widzę.  
–    Chciałbym kogoś wyjątkowego – wymamrotał Akashi. Droga, którą kroczyli, była już niemal całkowicie opustoszała. Prócz nich pozostało jedynie małżeństwo z trojgiem dzieci. Księżyc zniknął za chmurami, jednak okoliczne latarnie ustawione wzdłuż drogi oświetlały im drogę. Po obu stronach nie mieli nic prócz drzew.  
–    Seijuurou, akurat dzisiaj nie możesz sobie pozwolić na wybredność – westchnął Midorima.  
–    Chcę, żeby to był prezent dla Tetsuyi.  
–    Prezent?- Shintarou zerknął na niego z lekkim niepokojem.- Ale chyba nie zamierzasz mu dać... nie wiem, jakiejś części tego prezentu?  
–    Nie.- Akashi pokręcił przecząco głową, rozglądając się wokół uważnym wzrokiem.- To będzie mój hołd dla niego. Dzisiaj chcę poświęcić dla niego kogoś wyjątkowego, kogoś jedynego w swoim rodzaju, by oddać mu cześć i udowodnić, jak bardzo go kocham. To będzie najwspanialszy prezent, jaki w życiu mogę mu podarować.  
–    Raczej go nie zobaczy – mruknął Shintarou.  
–    Ale dowie się o nim – odparł Akashi, unosząc dumnie głowę.- Opowiem mu o nim, gdy tylko będzie na to gotowy. Dokładnie opiszę wszystko, co dla niego zrobiłem, co stworzyłem z miłości do niego.  
–    Jesteś pewien, że to mu przypadnie do gustu? Teraz na pewno jest na to za wcześnie, ale... wiesz, że z Kuroko nie będzie tak, jak ze mną? Seijuurou, posłuchaj. Rozumiem, że... kochasz Kuroko. Tak to nazywajmy, jeżeli tego pragniesz. Ale musisz wiedzieć, że on nie postąpi tak jak ja, kiedy dowie się, co jest twoją pasją. Nie będzie jej z tobą dzielił, nie będzie jej nawet tolerował. Jeżeli cię nie znienawidzi, to z całą pewnością zerwie z tobą kontakt, być może także wyda cię policji albo każe iść na terapię do psychiatry. On nie jest taki jak ja...  
–    Nie obchodzi mnie to – wycedził Seijuurou.- Tetsuya to Tetsuya, a ty to ty. Potrafię was rozróżnić, wiem, że Tetsuya nie od razu może zaakceptować to, co robię. Być może będzie się wahał, być może trochę poboczy... Ale on mnie kocha, Shintarou. Widzę to. Widzę to w jego oczach. Darzy mnie uczuciem równie potężnym, co ja jego. Kochamy się obaj i nic tego nie zmieni. Bez względu na wszystko, Tetsuya mnie nie zostawi, i ja jego również nie opuszczę. Sam nie pozwolę mu odejść. Zadbam o to, byśmy byli razem do końca świata, rozumiesz? A jeśli coś...- Akashi urwał nagle, przystając na ścieżce i kierując wzrok między drzewa. Zmrużył lekko oczy, wychylając lekko głowę, jakby dostrzegł coś pośród bieli śniegu.  
–    Co się stało?- zapytał Midorima, również zerkając w tamtą stronę.- Zauważyłeś kogoś?  
–    Tak mi się wydaje – odparł czerwonowłosy.- Chodźmy.  
–    Czekaj, Sei...!  
    Midorima ugryzł się w język, karcąc się w myślach. Krzyczenie było niemądrym posunięciem, mógłby zwrócić na nich uwagę. W milczeniu więc udał się pospiesznie za Akashim, brodząc w grubej warstwie śniegu.   
    Cicho zagłębiali się w las, przechodząc od drzewa do drzewa i dyskretnie rozglądając się wokół. Teraz byli już pewni, że w najbliższej okolicy był ktoś jeszcze – w śniegu dostrzegli niewyraźne ślady, a z północnego kierunku dochodził do nich cichy, stłumiony śmiech. Akashi zerknął na przyjaciela z zadowolonym uśmiechem. Jego intuicja znów go nie zawiodła.  
    Powoli i ostrożnie zbliżali się coraz bardziej do źródła dźwięków. Teraz słyszeli już więcej odgłosów – skrzypienie śniegu, ciche krzyki, pojękiwanie i głośny oddech. Zakradłszy się pod jeden z dużych dębów o szerokich pniach, ukucnęli w śniegu niecałe dwadzieścia metrów przed ciemnymi sylwetkami dwojga ludzi. Oddalali się już od ścieżki i stojące przy niej latarnie nie były w stanie oświetlić zakochanych, jednak nietrudno było zorientować się, że spleceni są oni w namiętnym uścisku, co chwila całując się z głośnymi pomrukami.  
–    Och...- Akashi westchnął niemal z rozkoszą.- Czyż to nie dar z niebios, Shintarou? To znak, bym złożył ofiarę dla mojego związku z Tetsuyą! A jakaż ofiara dla miłości może być lepsza, niż poświęcenie innej?!  
    Midorima spojrzał na niego z lekkim niepokojem. Nie podobały mu się słowa Akashiego. Oczywiście, w gruncie rzeczy nie było w nich nic dziwnego, w końcu Seijuurou często powtarzał podobne rzeczy podczas polowania w Tokio, ale tym razem było trochę inaczej.  
    Seijuurou zachowywał się niedyskretnie. Chociaż ścieżka była całkiem daleko a oni mieliby przewagę, widząc nadchodzących ludzi, to i tak wciąż znajdowali się w nieodpowiednim na te „zabawy” miejscu. Nawet nie zatarli za sobą śladów na śniegu.  
    A poza tym...  
–    Jak zamierzasz to zrobić?- wyszeptał Midorima.- Nie mamy żadnych narzędzi. Chcesz to zrobić gołymi rękami? Musimy zachować ostrożność, oni nie mogą wydać z siebie choćby cichego pisku!  
–    Tak...- mruknął Akashi, wciąż wpatrzony w swoje nowe ofiary.- Nie mamy nic... i nie mogę za bardzo brudzić rąk... Może uda mi się chociaż wcisnąć kciuki w jej oczy? Wytrę je potem o śnieg... mogę użyć gałęzi! Shintarou, znajdź mi jakąś grubą gałąź. Obaj rzucimy się na nich jednocześnie, ty uciszysz faceta, ja kobietę.- To mówiąc, Akashi rozpiął płaszcz i położył go pod drzewem, kładąc na nim czyste ubranie, które wziął na wypadek ubrudzenia się. Midorima westchnął cicho z irytacją, poprawił okulary na nosie, po czym posłusznie zaczął cicho przesuwać się na bok w poszukiwaniu grubszej gałęzi, nadającej się do uderzania.   
    Wrócił po niecałych pięciu minutach, znalazłszy idealną gałąź. Pokazał ją Akashiemu, a ten z zadowoleniem kiwnął głową. Następnie skinął w kierunku wciąż całującej się parki. Ruszyli jednocześnie w ich stronę, zakradając się cicho i bezgłośnie, choć i tak nie było to potrzebne – zakochani byli tak zajęci pieszczeniem się nawzajem, że zupełnie nie zwracali uwagi na otaczający ich, skąpany w ciemnościach las.  
    Akashi kucał nisko przy ziemi, powoli zbliżając się od północy w kierunku pary. Ukrył się za drzewem, o którego pień opierała się plecami dziewczyna, wyprostował się nieznacznie i dyskretnie wyjrzał zza drzewa, patrząc na zakradającego się z naprzeciwka Midorimę. Zielonowłosy powoli zbliżał się do mężczyzny, a kiedy stał już ledwie kilka kroków od niego, zamachał nieznacznie ręką, dając tym samym umówiony wcześniej znak Akashiemu.  
    Seijuurou w myślach odliczył do trzech.  
    A potem wychynął zza drzewa i szybkim ruchem pociągnął kobietę za włosy, zakrywając jej usta dłonią, podczas gdy Shintarou zrobił to samo z jej kochankiem. Dziewczyna zdążyła głośno zaczerpnął powietrza z przerażenia, lecz oprócz tego nie wydała z siebie żadnego innego dźwięku.   
    Akashi cisnął nią silnie o pień drzewa, uderzając jej głową o twardą korę. Stłumione jęki przycichły, dziewczyna osunęła się bezwładnie na ziemię. Midorima, nie mogąc zapanować nad wierzgającym dziko mężczyzną, zmuszony był skręcić mu kark jednym, sprawnym ruchem.  
–    Nareszcie!- wykrzyknął radośnie Seijuurou, odciągając kobietę od drzewa, by mieć większe pole popisu.  
–    Seijuurou, ciszej!- syknął Midorima, rozglądając się z niepokojem.- Będziemy musieli jeszcze znaleźć jakieś miejsce do pozbycia się zwłok...  
–    Podaj mi gałąź – zażądał Akashi, siadając okrakiem na brzuchu dziewczyny.  
    Midorima nie chciał się z nim kłócić. Pozostawiwszy ciało mężczyzny na uboczu, odszedł do miejsca, gdzie jego przyjaciel pozostawił grubą gałąź, po czym wrócił do niego i podał mu. Seijuurou odebrał ją z uśmiechem, dłonią rozchylił usta kobiety, po czym przytknął jeden koniec gałęzi do jej warg. Zmarszczył lekko brwi.  
–    Ta  będzie za gruba, nie wejdzie – westchnął.- Poszukaj mi jakiejś mniejszej, żeby się zmieściła! I mniejszych patyczków! Och, zrobię z niej jeża, Shintarou!- Akashi zachichotał szaleńczo.  
    Zielonowłosy posłusznie rozejrzał się za innymi gałęziami, odszedł kawałek, po czym zaczął podnosić i rzucać Akashiemu każdą gałąź, jaką udało mu się znaleźć. Seijuurou tymczasem, pełen entuzjazmu, chwycił za małe patyczki i z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy wcisnął je w gałki oczne kobiety, tak głęboko, jak tylko mu się udało. Usłyszał ciche pęknięcie oraz charakterystyczny, mlaszczący dźwięk, kiedy drewienko wbiło się w białko.  
    Gdy wbił drugi patyk w drugie oko, sięgnął po większą gałązkę. Przyłożył ją do ust kobiety po czym, podniósłszy się nieznacznie, naparł ciałem na gałąź, a ta wbiła się w gardło jego ofiary. W tej właśnie chwili jej oczy otworzyły się raptownie, kobieta oprzytomniała – lecz było już za późno. Zaczęła krztusić się własną krwią, przez krótką chwilę rzęziła i charczała, aż w końcu umilkła zupełnie.  
    Seijuurou niecierpliwie rozpiął jej kurkę i uniósł gruby sweter oraz koszulkę. Sięgnął po największą gałąź, podniósł się i przyłożył ją do jej pępka. Uniósł swoje narzędzie wysoko w górę, a następnie z impetem je opuścił.  
    Niestety, gałąź nie była tak wytrzymała, by móc wbić się w kobiece ciało. Ledwie ją zadrapała, po czym z trzaskiem pękła na pół, pozostawiając w dłoniach Akashiego krótszy koniec. Seijuurou spojrzał na niego i uznał, że teraz nadaje się idealnie do wbicia, ponieważ końcówka była zaostrzona, lecz czerwonowłosy nagle się zawahał.  
    To mu się nie podobało.  
    Używanie gałęzi wydawało mu się prymitywne i nieeleganckie, wręcz nieuprzejme. Gałęzie w oczach, gałęzie w gardle, gałęzie w ciele... To w ogóle mu nie pasowało, nie pasowało do jego pasji, do jego stylu, ani nie było prawdziwym pięknem, które on, Seijuurou, miał za zadanie jedynie doszlifowywać niczym drogocenny diament.  
    Zagryzł dolną wargę, czując jak zaczyna ona powoli drżeć. Midorima zbliżył się do niego ostrożnie, patrząc na niego pytająco. Seijuurou zaczerpnął powietrza, patrząc na swojego przyjaciela.  
–    To obrzydliwe...- wyszeptał czerwonowłosy. Pociągnął nosem, odrzucając złamaną gałąź.- Nie chcę tego robić w ten sposób... Potrzebuję moich narzędzi, Shintarou. Potrzebuję ich, bo inaczej nie zdołam oddać piękna mojego uczucia do Tetsuyi. To... to jest bezczeszczenie świętej chwili! Co ja narobiłem...? W tak podły sposób... w tak podły sposób potraktowałem dar dla niego... Shintarou...   
–    Spokojnie, Seijuurou...- powiedział łagodnie Midorima, podchodząc do niego powoli i ostrożnie obejmując ramionami jego drżące ciało. Odgarnął z czoła jego włosy, po czym delikatnie przytulił go do siebie.- Nie płacz... Nie płacz, Seijuurou. Już wszystko dobrze, to nic poważnego. Obiecuję, że gdy tylko wrócimy do Tokio, zrobisz to jak należy. Dobrze? Spójrz na mnie.- Uniósł delikatnie jego podbródek. Akashi spojrzał na niego, pospiesznie wycierając łzy z policzków.- Już dobrze, Seijuurou. Weź głęboki oddech, uspokój się, nie płacz. Naprawimy to, kiedy wrócimy do Tokio. Znajdę dla ciebie idealną parę zakochanych, albo nawet małżeństwo, będziesz mógł poświęcić ich oboje, dobrze? Już dobrze?  
–    Tak...- mruknął Akashi, wzdychając ciężko.  
–    Nie patrz na nią – szepnął Shintarou, widząc że jego przyjaciel wodzi spojrzeniem za kobietą, którą przed chwilą zabił.- Nie warto. Chodź, chodź ze mną. Masz poplamiony sweter, więc przebierz się i załóż płaszcz, żebyś nie zmarzł. Usiądź tu, Seijuurou, i poczekaj na mnie. Dobrze?  
–    Dokąd idziesz?- Akashi spojrzał na niego nieufnie.  
–    Pozbędę się tych ciał – wyjaśnił cicho Midorima.- Ty w tym czasie posiedź tu, złap oddech. Ale nigdzie się nie ruszaj, dobrze? Chyba że zobaczysz nadchodzących ludzi, wtedy wracaj do ośrodka. Rozejrzę się za dobrym miejscem do wyrzucenia zwłok, a potem tutaj do ciebie wrócę. Jeśli cię nie będzie to uznam, że musiałeś uciekać do ośrodka, tak?   
–    Tak – westchnął Akashi, kiwając głową, niepocieszony.- Pospiesz się, nie zostawiaj mnie samego.  
–    Zaraz do ciebie wrócę – wyszeptał Shintarou, całując delikatnie jego czoło.- Nie ruszaj się stąd, odpocznij.  
    Akashi zagryzł lekko wargę, znów czując narastające uczucie bezradności i zbierające się w oczach łzy. Ponownie skinął przyjacielowi głową, ponieważ na chwilę obecną był to jedyny gest, na który mógł się zdobyć.  
    Oparł się plecami o drzewo, podsunął kolana pod brodę, po czym ukrył twarz w ramionach.  
    Już na nic nie miał siły.  
  
  



	43. Chapter 43

    Długie polowanie na świeżym, mroźnym powietrzu wykończyło Kuroko zarówno fizycznie jak i psychicznie. Kiedy po pysznej, sytej kolacji zjedzonej w ośrodku myśliwskim mężczyźni powrócili do swych apartamentów, Tetsuya z radością powitał miękką kanapę oraz kieliszek zamówionego przez Akashiego wina. Początkowo planował od razu wziąć długi, gorący prysznic, ale chwilowo był tak rozleniwiony, że najpierw postanowił obejrzeć ze swoim chłopakiem film.  
    W łazience spędził około trzydziestu minut, ciesząc się gorącymi, kojącymi kropelkami uderzającymi o jego wciąż napięte mięśnie. Zapach hotelowego płynu do kąpieli przyjemnie oddziaływał na zmysły, a świadomość, że w sypialni czeka na niego niezwykle miękkie łóżko sprawiała, że Kuroko z każdą chwilą czuł się coraz lepiej.  
    Kiedy wysuszył mniejszym ręcznikiem włosy, a większy przewiązał sobie w biodrach, wyszedł z łazienki. Ruszył w kierunku sypialni, jednak po chwili zatrzymał się, spoglądając z zaskoczeniem na część salonową apartamentu.  
    Telewizor wciąż był włączony, pilot do niego leżał na podłokietniku, tam, gdzie pozostawił go wcześniej Tetsuya. Poduszki na kanapie były delikatnie spłaszczone od wcześniejszego ciężaru obu mężczyzn, na stoliku zaś wciąż stały kieliszki, pusta butelka po winie oraz komórka Akashiego.   
    Jej właściciela jednak nie było.   
    Marszcząc lekko brwi w zdziwieniu, Kuroko przeszedł do sypialni i rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Niestety, także i tam nie znalazł swojego chłopaka, podobnie jak w garderobie, do której zajrzał w następnej kolejności. Założywszy na siebie dresowe spodnie oraz T-shirt, wrócił do głównego pomieszczenia i znów poszukał wzrokiem Akashiego.   
    Był trochę zaskoczony jego nieobecnością. Oczywiście, nie trzymał go na smyczy i Seijuurou mógł wyjść w każdej chwili, jednak błękitnowłosy sądził, że jeżeli Akashi rzeczywiście będzie chciał gdzieś pójść, to powiadomi go o tym. Był tuż za drzwiami obok, wystarczyło krzyknąć, albo i wejść, w końcu drzwi były cały czas otwarte – a nawet jeśli nie mógł tego zrobić, to powinien był zostawić chociaż kartkę.  
    Chyba, że po prostu znudziło mu się czekanie na Kuroko i poszedł do apartamentu obok, odwiedzić Midorimę i Takao.  
    Tetsuya przez chwilę rozważał, czy usiąść na kanapie i obejrzeć film, czekając za Akashim, czy po prostu po niego pójść. Ostatecznie jednak uznał, że ma prawo spędzić ze swoim chłopakiem wieczór sam na sam, dlatego wsunął nagie stopy do hotelowych kapci i wyszedł z pokoju.  
    Pukał aż trzy razy, nim w końcu drzwi otworzyły się przed nim i w progu stanął Takao Kazunari. Minę miał nieco zaskoczoną, wychylił się niepewnie zza drzwi, jakby w obawie, że ktoś przyszedł go zaatakować. Jednak widząc, że to tylko Kuroko, mężczyzna uśmiechnął się do niego lekko.  
–    Hej, Tetsuya – rzucił.- Mogę ci w czymś pomóc?  
–    Jest u was Akashi-kun?- zapytał Tetsuya. Zmarszczył lekko brwi, kiedy dostrzegł, jak twarz jego przyjaciela tężeje, a uśmiech znika z twarzy.  
–    Nie, nie ma go..- odparł powoli czarnowłosy.- A co, nie pytałeś, gdzie wychodzi?  
–    Akurat brałem prysznic, nie słyszałem, że opuszcza apartament...- mruknął Kuroko.- Coś się stało, Takao-kun?  
–    Nie no, nic – odparł Kazunari, przestępując z jednej nogi na drugą.- Po prostu... O dziwo Midorimy też nie ma... Myślisz, że wyszli gdzieś razem?  
–    Uhm...- Tetsuya zagryzł lekko wargę, czując się bardzo niepewnie. Oczywiście, ufał Akashiemu, ale dlaczego Seijuurou miałby bez słowa wychodzić z Midorimą, który był przecież jego byłym kochankiem?- Widziałeś, jak wychodzi?   
–    Nie, zaraz po powrocie musiałem się zdrzemnąć – westchnął Takao.- Obudziłem się jakieś piętnaście minut temu i już go nie było. A od jak dawna nie ma Akashiego?  
–    Wyszedłem z łazienki parę minut temu.- Kuroko wzruszył lekko ramionami.- Może przygotowują jakąś niespodziankę dla nas, czy coś...?  
–    Może – przytaknął jego przyjaciel, choć raczej bez przekonania.- Chcesz wejść? Albo może ja przyjdę do ciebie? I tak nie mam co robić...  
–    Cóż...- Tetsuya westchnął ciężko, rozglądając się po korytarzu.- Mimo wszystko wciąż się trochę martwię... Może chociaż zejdę do recepcji i zapytam, czy go widzieli?  
–    No jak chcesz.- Teraz to Takao wzruszył ramionami.- Czekaj, zejdę z tobą. Założę tylko buty.  
    Tetsuya skinął głową, patrząc jak jego przyjaciel pozostawia uchylone drzwi i przechodzi kilka kroków do niskiej szafki na buty. Wyciągnął z niej hotelowe kapcie, wsunął na nogi, po czym zabrał klucz do apartamentu i wyszedł na korytarz, drzwi zamykając na klucz. Kuroko postanowił pójść w jego ślady i również wrócił na chwilę do pokoju, by wziąć klucz i go zamknąć. Wolał nie ryzykować ewentualnej kradzieży.  
    Razem zjechali windą do holu recepcyjnego. Z zewnątrz do ośrodka przybywało coraz więcej gości, odzianych w grube, ciepłe kurtki i płaszcze, niektórzy ciągnęli za ręce zmęczone dzieci. Ponieważ drzwi budynku wciąż otwierały się i zamykały, w holu zrobiło się trochę chłodno.  
–    Przepraszam bardzo – zwrócił się uprzejmie Kuroko do stojącej za ladą recepcjonistki.  
–    Tak, w czym mogę panu pomóc?  
–    Proszę wybaczyć, ale... czy nie widziała pani może mojego przyjaciela, Akashiego Seijuurou? Jest dość rozpoznawalny, ma czerwone włosy...  
–    Tak, proszę pana, widziałam Akashiego-sama. Wychodził stąd jakieś pół godziny temu w towarzystwie doktora Midorimy-sensei.   
–    Och – bąknął Tetsuya, posyłając jej krótki, fałszywy uśmiech.- Dziękuję pani bardzo.   
    Zaciskając usta w wąską linię, Kuroko ruszył w kierunku restauracji, do której wcześniej udał się Takao, by sprawdzić, czy ich towarzysze przypadkiem nie zgłodnieli. Kazunari wychodził właśnie z lokalu, więc Tetsuya poczekał, aż czarnowłosy do niego podejdzie.  
–    Nie ma ich – poinformował.  
–    Recepcjonistka powiedziała, że wyszli jakieś pół godziny temu.  
–    Och.- Kazunari skinął głową, niepewnie spoglądając na swojego przyjaciela.- Uhm... Dobrze chociaż, że niczego nie ukrywała...  
–    Najwyraźniej nie została o to poproszona – mruknął Kuroko.- Albo przeciwnie, kazali jej właśnie tak powiedzieć. Ale... och, snucie nie wiadomo jakich teorii spiskowych nie ma sensu, Takao-kun. Może oni naprawdę szykuję niespodziankę?  
–    Nie będę głośno wypowiadał moich myśli, Tetsuya...- powiedział posępnie Kazunari.- To co robimy? Próbowałeś się do niego dodzwonić?   
–    Zostawił komórkę... Może zadzwonisz do Midorimy-kun?  
–    Nie mam do niego numeru.   
–    Ja tym bardziej. Ale skoro Akashi zostawił komórkę w apartamencie, to zadzwonimy od niego.  
–    Uhm... ale czy to nie jest naruszenie prywatności?- zapytał z powątpiewaniem Kuroko.  
–    To co proponujesz?- Kazunari wywrócił lekko oczami. Zdążył na chwilę zapomnieć, że jego przyjaciel jest do bólu uczciwy.   
–    Pójdę ich poszukać – westchnął błękitnowłosy, ruszając do windy.- Nie znam dokładnie okolicy, więc po prostu pójdę prosto drogą i rozejrzę się tu i tam. Wrócę za jakieś trzydzieści, góra czterdzieści minut. Jeżeli się na nich nie natknę i po powrocie do ośrodka nadal ich nie będzie, będziemy spali razem, dobra?  
–    Okay, jak chcesz – odparł Takao.- Ale nie myśl sobie, że puszczę cię samego. Idę z tobą.  
    Tetsuya wiedział, że powinien zaprotestować, w końcu Kazunari nie miał żadnego interesu w tym, by znaleźć Akashiego i Midorimę. Jednak nie potrafił się do tego zmusić, ponieważ w gruncie rzeczy nie chciał wyruszać samotnie na wyprawę w nieznane.   
    Jeżeli się zgubią, to przynajmniej razem, i będzie im raźniej.  
    Wrócili do swoich apartamentów, by ubrać ciepłe rzeczy, kurtki, oraz buty. Ponownie spotkali się na korytarzu, patrząc na siebie nawzajem nieco krytycznie. Obaj czuli się dziwnie, zupełnie jakby wcielali się w rolę bohaterów jakiegoś kryminału.  
–    Istnieje możliwość, że poszli inną drogą – powiedział Takao, kiedy wyszli już na zewnątrz i skierowali kroki prosto przed siebie, szeroką podjazdową drogą.- Jeżeli tak, to mogą też nią wracać. Kto wie, czy ich miniemy.  
–    Jeżeli tak będzie, to dla odmiany oni się pomartwią – odparł Kuroko.  
–    Tetsuya...- Kazunari westchnął ciężko.- Ja wiem, że nie powinienem pytać, ale najwyraźniej martwię się za ciebie... Myślisz, że oni...?- Znacząco urwał zdanie.  
    Kuroko odwrócił ku niemu głowię i przez chwilę patrzył w milczeniu w jego ciemne oczy.  
–    Tego mi jeszcze brakowało – mruknął. – żeby mój chłopak zdradził mnie w Wigilię na wyjeździe, na który sam mnie zaprosił.  
–    Kolejne nieszczęście do kolekcji...  
–    Nie zapeszaj.  
–    Po prostu nie rozumiem skąd u ciebie taki stoicki spokój – westchnął Kazunari.- Znaczy... nie wiem jak wyglądasz w środku, no bez skojarzeń znaczy, o emocje mi chodzi... no ale na zewnątrz zachowujesz taki spokój, że mam wrażenie, jakbym przeżywał tę ich nieobecność bardziej niż ty, a przecież to nie o mojego chłopaka chodzi.  
–    Poniekąd cieszę się, że tak bardzo zależy ci na moim szczęściu – powiedział Tetsuya z lekkim uśmiechem.- Myślę jednak, że chodzi tu zwyczajnie o kwestię tego jak obaj patrzymy na to „zniknięcie”. Ty zakładasz jedno, ja kilka różnych rozwiązań. I dopóki nie usłyszę odpowiedzi z ust winowajców, nie będę miał pewności, czy do czegoś między nimi doszło.  
–    Mogą kłamać.  
–    Możliwe, że to wyczuję.  
–    A co, jeśli tak?- Takao spojrzał na niego z niejakim współczuciem.  
–    Ciężko mi powiedzieć – westchnął błękitnowłosy.- Zależy mi na nim, ale... Jeśli chce mieć dwóch naraz, to nie ma takiej opcji. Lecz jeśli chodzi tu tylko o kwestię... nie wiem, jak to nazwać... „przyzwyczajenia”, albo „słabości”... to postaram się zawalczyć. Akashi-kun wiele dla mnie znaczy, zdążyłem się już do niego przywiązać.  
–    W takim razie walnę go za ciebie – burknął Kazunari.- Masz za dobre serce...  
–    Dzięki.- Kuroko uśmiechnął się do niego lekko.  
    Szli w milczeniu przez kilka dłuższych minut, rozglądając się na boki. Przy drodze co kilka metrów stały latarnie, i tylko one oświetlały im drogę w ciemnościach. Droga już dawno opustoszała, nic zresztą dziwnego, w końcu robiło się coraz później. Po obu stronach ścieżki pełno było drzew, i gdziekolwiek by nie spojrzeli, nie mogli dostrzec żadnej żywej duszy.  
–    Odeszliśmy całkiem daleko – powiedział Takao, odwracając na chwilę głowę.- Ośrodka już prawie nie widać, w dodatku zaczyna opadać mgła. Jeśli nagle zgasną latarnie, kiepsko widzę nasz powrót.  
–    Jeszcze kawałek – westchnął Tetsuya.- Do tamtej latarni.  
–    Której? Przecież są ich dziesiątki!- Kazunari spojrzał na niego z irytacją. Kiedy Kuroko w dalszym ciągu nie odpowiadał, nie przestając iść, mężczyzna westchnął lekko i podrapał się po głowie.- Słuchaj, Tetsuya. Wiem, że się o niego martwisz, ale sam widzisz, że wokół nikogo nie ma. Ta droga jest bardzo długa, ciągnie się chyba ze dwa kilometry, albo i więcej, nie ma sensu iść dalej. Poczekajmy na nich w apartamencie, na pewno wrócą, o ile już tego... Słyszałeś to?- zapytał nagle szeptem.  
    Kuroko nie odpowiedział, jednak w istocie, także i jego uszu dobiegł trzask, przypominający dźwięk łamanej gałęzi oraz skrzypiący odgłos śniegu, jakby ktoś po nim stąpał. Błękitnowłosy spojrzał na prawo, rozglądając się powoli i uważnie, nie dając po sobie poznać zdenerwowania.  
–    Myślisz, że to jakiś zwierz? Niedźwiedź, albo puma?- Takao popatrzył na niego z niepokojem.  
–    Ani niedźwiedź, ani tym bardziej puma – odparł Kuroko.- Przecież one nie żyją w tych rejonach.   
–    Cholera, „nie żyć” to zaraz my będziemy, jeśli coś nas zaatakuje!- syknął Kazunari, pociągając przyjaciela za ramię.- Chodź, wracajmy do...- Obaj mężczyźni znów usłyszeli ciche skrzypienie śniegu, tym razem znacznie wyraźniejsze, jakby rozlegało się o wiele bliżej niż wcześniej.- Ja pierdole... ktoś tu jest, Tetsu...!  
–    Bez wątpienia – mruknął cicho Kuroko. Napięcie przyjaciela udzieliło się także i jemu. Tetsuya poczuł, że jego puls przyspiesza, podobnie jak bicie serca. Wodzenie wzrokiem po lesie nic nie dawało, przez światło latarni mógł widzieć jedynie najbliższe otoczenie, nie zaś głębię pomiędzy drzewami.- Wracajmy, Takao-kun.  
    Kazunari wręcz z radością odwrócił się z powrotem w kierunku ośrodka, pociągając za sobą Kuroko, kiedy nagle obaj zderzyli się czołami o coś twardego. Syknęli z bólu, cofając się kilka kroków, a potem otworzyli oczy i z zaskoczeniem spostrzegli przed sobą Akashiego i Midorimę. Cała czwórka przez dłuższą chwilę spoglądała na siebie, wyraźnie zdziwiona, aż w końcu ciszę przerwało głośne, pełne ulgi westchnienie Takao.  
–    Och, to tylko wy...  
–    Kuroko? Takao?- Akashi przesunął mętnym wzrokiem od jednego do drugiego.- Co wy tutaj robicie?  
    Tetsuya przez moment milczał, wciąż czując się nieco otępiały z powodu nagłego spotkania. Wcześniej przez większość drogi zastanawiał się w jakie słowa ubierze swoją złość, teraz jednak w głowie miał pustkę, a do tego dziwiła go przygnębiona mina jego chłopaka.  
–    To chyba ja powinienem was o to zapytać – powiedział w końcu.- Gdzie byliście?  
–    Co?- Seijuurou zamrugał, patrząc na niego jakby bez zrozumienia.  
–    Co robiliście na zewnątrz?  
    Akashi przez dłuższą chwilę patrzył na niego w milczeniu, następnie odetchnął cicho i mruknął jedynie wymijająco:  
–    Nic.  
–    Nic?- powtórzył Kuroko, unosząc brwi.- Wychodzisz bez słowa, nie zostawiasz mi żadnej informacji dokąd idziesz, nie bierzesz nawet swojej komórki, a potem znajduję cię na środku pustej drogi w towarzystwie Midorimy-kun, ale „NIC” nie robiliście?  
–    Musieliśmy na chwilę wyjść – powiedział spokojnie Seijuurou.  
–    To rozumiem.- Tetsuya skinął głową.- Ale po co? I dlaczego nic mi nie powiedziałeś?  
–    To przeze mnie – wtrącił nieoczekiwanie Shintarou, poprawiając swoje okulary. Kuroko i Takao spojrzeli na niego pytająco.- Zgubiłem telefon, kiedy wracaliśmy z ośrodka myśliwskiego. Akashi poszedł go ze mną szukać.  
–    Nie mogłeś iść sam, Midorima-kun?  
–    Nie, ponieważ boję się ciemności – warknął zielonowłosy.- Pasuje? Jeśli mi nie wierzysz, zapytaj Takao.  
–    Stop, Tetsu, on mówi serio – szepnął do niego Kazunari.- Wczoraj spał przy zapalonym świetle i udawał, że po prostu zapomniał zgasić lampkę.  
–    Co, proszę?- Kuroko spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem, a następnie z tą samą miną odwrócił się do Akashiego oraz Midorimy.- Wy chyba sobie ze mnie żartujecie. To jest jakiś chory absurd. Mogliście powiedzieć, że wychodzicie!  
–    Nalegałem na pośpiech – wyjaśnił krótko Shintarou.  
–    To nie brzmi zbyt wiarygodnie – wycedził Kuroko.  
–    Kuroko, chyba nie myślisz, że cię zdradzam?- zapytał Akashi z zaskoczeniem, ruszając w jego stronę.- Nigdy bym ci tego nie zrobił, jesteś dla mnie wszystkim...!  
–    Nie wiem, co teraz myślę!- powiedział Kuroko, cofając się i nie pozwalając się dotknąć.- Mam tego dość. Wracam do hotelu, róbcie co chcecie.  
–    Kuroko...- Akashi popatrzył na niego w oniemieniu, gdy ten ruszył pospiesznie w kierunku ośrodka.- Ja... ja tylko chciałem...  
–    Akashi.- Midorima położył mu ostrożnie dłoń na ramieniu.- Spokojnie. Porozmawiacie w apartamencie, nie ma sensu robić tutaj awantury.  
    Czerwonowłosy spojrzał na niego przelotnie, po czym z westchnieniem ruszył przed siebie szybkim krokiem, by dogonić Tetsuyę. Takao, który uważnie obserwował przyjaciół, ruszył powoli za nimi. Po chwili dołączył do niego Shintarou i całą czwórką udali się w drogę powrotną.  
  
    W ich wspólnym pokoju Kuroko, po długim i męczącym dniu, w końcu mógł przebrać się w spodnie dresowe oraz T-shirt, w których zwykł spać, i położyć się do łóżka. Miękki materiał i puchową, ciepłą kołdrę powitał z wręcz błogim westchnieniem. Wyciągnął wygodnie nogi, zsunął się po poduszce na plecy i odwrócił na bok, w kierunku okna, zamykając oczy.  
    Akashi, który dopiero co wyszedł spod prysznica, spoglądał na niego z lekkim niepokojem, wycierając ręcznikiem mokre włosy. Pierwszy raz w życiu znalazł się w tak niekomfortowej sytuacji, nie miał pojęcia co powinien powiedzieć czy zrobić, by poprawić Tetsuyi humor. Widział, że jego chłopak jest, jeśli nie obrażony, to z całą pewnością zły na niego, i czuł się z tym bardzo nieswojo.   
–    Zmęczony polowaniem?- zagadnął cicho, odrzucając mały ręcznik na oparcie fotela.  
–    Owszem – odparł Kuroko. Krótko, ale raczej niezbyt chętnie.  
    Seijuurou westchnął cicho, podchodząc do drugiej strony łóżka i powoli unosząc kołdrę. Wsunął się pod nią, nakrył, a następnie zbliżył do Tetsuyi, przysuwając bardziej swoją poduszkę. Spodziewał się, że Kuroko odwróci się do niego, jak to miał w zwyczaju, jednak ten pozostał w tej samej pozycji – plecami do niego.  
–    Jesteś na mnie zły, kochanie?- zapytał Akashi, przylegając ostrożnie do jego ciała i obejmując go w talii. Wstrzymał oddech, w napięciu czekając na ruch ramienia lub nogi, bądź jakąkolwiek inną reakcję Kuroko, mającą na celu odepchnięcie go.  
–    Tak, Akashi-kun, jestem na ciebie zły – odpowiedział błękitnowłosy.  
–    Ale dlaczego?- spytał szeptem, całując delikatnie jego ramię.  
–    Szykowaliście z Midorimą-kun jakąś niespodziankę dla nas, albo coś w tym rodzaju?- Tetsuya odwrócił lekko głowę, by Seijuurou mógł go lepiej słyszeć.- Jeśli tak, to po prostu powiedz, zrozumiem.  
–    Chyba... chyba jeszcze za wcześnie na niespodzianki – mruknął niepewnie Akashi.- Ale takich będziesz miał wiele, obiecuję.  
–    Nie chcę niespodzianek – westchnął Tetsuya, opierając głowę o poduszkę.- Na pewno nie takich, w których znikasz bez słowa ze swoim byłym facetem.  
–    Shintarou nie jest moim byłym facetem, to tylko...- Akashi przez chwilę szukał w głowie odpowiedniego słowa.  
–    Seks-przyjaciel – dokończył za niego Kuroko.- To nie ma znaczenia, jak będziemy to nazywać, Akashi-kun. Jeżeli znów zacząłeś z nim romansować, to proszę cię, przestań. Albo ja, albo on, Akashi-kun. Nie chcę trójkąta miłosnego, tylko zwyczajny związek, w którym ufamy sobie, jesteśmy ze sobą szczerzy, nic nie ukrywamy i nie zdradzamy siebie nawzajem.  
–    Nie zdradziłem cię, Kuroko – westchnął Seijuurou, mocniej się do niego przytulając.- Nigdy tego nie zrobię. Jesteś dla mnie wszystkim, kocham cię... kocham cię. Nie chcę, żebyś ode mnie odszedł...  
–    Nie mam zamiaru odejść – mruknął Tetsuya.- Nie myśl, proszę, że obrażam się jak jakaś kobieta, ale chyba mam prawo być zły? Martwiłem się o ciebie, Akashi-kun. Ufam ci, ale mimo wszystko... kiedy usłyszałem to głupie wytłumaczenie, po prostu się zawahałem. Co tak naprawdę robiliście w tym lesie?  
–    Szukaliśmy komórki Shintarou.  
–    Wracaliśmy z ośrodka drogą, a nie lasem! Pomijając ten fakt, skoro Midorima-kun naprawdę boi się ciemności, to przecież przy drodze pełno było latarni!  
–    Obawiał się, że nagle zgasną – wyjaśnił Akashi.- I szliśmy drogą, przecież tam się właśnie spotkaliśmy.  
–    Słyszałem skrzypienie śniegu – burknął Kuroko.- Wyszliście z lasu!  
–    Skrzypienie śniegu?- powtórzył Seijuurou, marszcząc brwi. Podniósł się na łokciu, by móc spojrzeć w twarz swojego chłopaka.- Droga jest asfaltowa, codziennie odśnieżana. Owszem, skręciliśmy na chwilę do lasu, ale przysięgam, że poszliśmy za zwykłą potrzebą... „dwornej toalety”, a kiedy wyszliśmy z lasu, wy byliście daleko przed nami, więc ruszyliśmy w waszą stronę.   
–    Naprawdę?- Kuroko spojrzał na niego z powątpiewaniem.  
–    Tak, naprawdę – mruknął w odpowiedzi Akashi, zamyślając się.- Ktoś tam... Po której stronie słyszałeś te kroki? Czy widziałeś kogoś? Jakąś sylwetkę, albo chociaż cień?  
–    Nie, nie widziałem – odparł z westchnieniem Kuroko.- W takim razie może to była sarna, albo jeleń. Co za różnica? I niech będzie, że szukaliście tego telefonu... Ale proszę cię, Akashi-kun, nie rób tak więcej.  
–    Dobrze, kochanie – powiedział Seijuurou niemal automatycznie, gładząc dłonią ramię swojego ukochanego. Słuchał go jednak tylko w połowie, bowiem jego myśli zaprzątał już inny temat.  
    Jeżeli Kuroko słyszał skrzypienie śniegu, mogło to oznaczać czyjeś kroki. Owszem, być może była to sarna lub jeleń, ale podczas ich ruchów nie słuchać skrzypienia, a raczej ciche puknięcia.  
    Ktoś więc musiał tam być i obserwować ich. Być może nawet chciał się zbliżyć, ale w porę zjawili się Akashi i Midorima.  
    Seijuurou powoli wrócił do poprzedniej pozycji i przytulił się do Tetsuyi, znów całując delikatnie jego ramię. Postanowił w myślach porozmawiać z Shintarou następnego dnia. Jeżeli ktoś rzeczywiście tam był, istniała możliwość, że wcześniej obserwował Akashiego i Midorimę. Jeśli to okaże się prawdą, obaj będą mieli kłopoty.  
    Poważne kłopoty.  
  
  



	44. Chapter 44

    Promienie zimowego słońca zażarcie walczyły z sypialnianymi zasłonami, uparcie próbując przebić się przez nie, by zbudzić śpiących w łóżku mężczyzn. Zakopani pościelą aż po samą szyję, od czasu do czasu poruszali się leniwie, by przybrać wygodniejsze pozycje, jednak ostatecznie to Kuroko obudził się jako pierwszy.   
    Uniósł powoli powieki i zamrugał nimi sennie, pozbywając się nieprzyjemnego uczucia ciążącego pod nimi piasku. Westchnął cicho, zerkając na stojący na szafce nocnej budzik elektryczny. Zmarszczył lekko brwi, z niemałym zaskoczeniem przyjmując do wiadomości, że była już dziesiąta. Wyglądało na to, że obaj z Akashim pospali sobie wyjątkowo długo.  
    I chyba tylko Tetsuya miał zamiar wstać.  
    Kiedy błękitnowłosy ostrożnie chwycił otaczającą jego talię rękę Seijuurou i powoli przesunął ją na bok, uwalniając się z uścisku, mężczyzna podjął próbę opuszczenia ciepłego, miękkiego łóżka. Niestety, skończyło się to niepowodzeniem, ponieważ ręka Akashiego natychmiast znów pochwyciła go, przyciągając do siebie jeszcze bliżej.  
–    Dokąd zamierzałeś uciec?- zapytał Seijuurou.  
–    Nie zamieszałem uciec – westchnął Kuroko.- Najwyższa pora wstać, Akashi-kun, jest już dziesiąta.  
–    Chyba możemy pozwolić sobie na drobne poleniuchowanie na naszym urlopie?- mruknął z niezadowoleniem jego chłopak, marszcząc gniewnie brwi.- Nie chcę dzisiaj się stąd ruszać, spędźmy cały dzień w łóżku. Tylko ty i ja.  
–    Brzmi kusząco, ale mamy dziś lekcje jazdy na nartach. A przynajmniej ja i Takao-kun mamy – dodał po chwili namysłu.  
–    Nieważne.- Akashi wzruszył ramionami.- Nie chcę go dzisiaj widzieć. Ani Takao, ani Midorimy, ani instruktora... nie chcę dziś widzieć nikogo prócz ciebie.  
–    To naprawdę bardzo miłe z twojej strony – westchnął Tetsuya, znów podejmując próbę oswobodzenia się z uścisku mężczyzny, lecz ostatecznie znów kończąc w jego objęciach.- Ale polenić możemy się wieczorem. Chciałbym skorzystać z tego karnetu na zimowe sporty, skoro już mam taką możliwość.  
–    A co z łóżkiem?- mruknął Seijuurou.- Jest miękkie, ciepłe, wygodne... o wiele lepsze niż zasypany śniegiem stok, na którym wywrócisz się zapewne nie jeden raz.  
–    Czasem warto opuścić wygody dla odrobiny dreszczyku – odparł z uśmiechem Kuroko.- Skąd w tobie taka niechęć, Akashi-kun? Aż tak zmęczyłeś się wczorajszym polowaniem i poszukiwaniem telefonu Midorimy-kun?  
–    Możliwe – odparł wymijająco, przytulając się do niego.- Kocham cię, Kuroko. Nie zostawiaj mnie.  
–    Nie zostawiam – zaśmiał się Tetsuya.- Idziesz ze mną, Akashi-kun, i nie przyjmuję do wiadomości odmowy. Musisz mi koniecznie pokazać jak się jeździ na nartach. Chyba jesteś w tym dobry, prawda?  
–    Właściwie to przeciętny – przyznał, całując leniwie jego obojczyk.- Podczas wizyt tutaj rzadko kiedy korzystałem z karnetu. Głównie polowałem... albo lepiłem bałwana – dodał, uśmiechając się lekko do siebie na wspomnienie nie takiego bałwana, o jakim pomyślał Tetsuya.- Było zabawnie... Musimy razem ulepić bałwana, i ubrać choinkę...  
–    Już ubieraliśmy – zauważył Kuroko.- A bałwana... cóż, od dziecka tego nie robiłem. Może być rzeczywiście zabawnie. Nie sądziłem, że lubisz takie zabawy, Akashi-kun.  
–    Uwielbiam – odparł odruchowo Seijuurou, dopiero po chwili zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że Kuroko mówi o czymś innym.  
–    A ja uważałem, że jesteś zdecydowanie poważnym biznesmenem, któremu raczej nie w głowie takie wygłupy.  
–    Cóż, przyznaję, że aż tak bardzo mnie to nie kręci – powiedział ostrożnie Seijuurou.- Ale są wyjątki. Czasem dobrze jest oderwać się od monotonności, prawda?  
–    Też tak myślę.- Kuroko uśmiechnął się lekko, kładąc wygodniej na plecach i odwracając głowę ku Akashiemu. Seijuurou nachylił się nad nim i pocałował go czule. Tetsuya, nieco bardziej leniwie, odwzajemnił pieszczotę.   
–    To co, zostaniemy w łóżku?- zapytał czerwonowłosy z prośbą w głosie, przesuwając dłonią wzdłuż boku Kuroko.  
–    Wieczorem – odparł z uśmiechem Tetsuya.- Przed spotkaniem z instruktorem mamy sporo czasu, więc chciałbym zejść pozwiedzać miasteczko. Istnieje taka opcja?  
–    Cóż... niby tak...- westchnął Akashi, znów całując swojego chłopaka.- Ale nie mogę uwierzyć, że wolisz iść do miasta, niż spędzić ze mną czas w łóżku... Czyżbym przestał cię zadowalać?  
–    Nie, skąd – zaśmiał się Kuroko, podnosząc się na łóżku i zgrabnym, szybkim ruchem siadając okrakiem na biodrach Seijuurou.- Obiecuję, że zajmę się tobą wieczorem, Akashi-kun. Ale w zamian za to pójdziemy do miasteczka, a potem na stok.  
–    Przekonałeś mnie – wymruczał Akashi, podnosząc się do pozycji siedzącej i po raz kolejny namiętnie wpijając się w usta błękitnowłosego.- Kocham cię, Kuroko.  
–    Ostatnio często mi to powtarzasz – szepnął z uśmiechem Tetsuya, przesuwając dłońmi po jego klatce piersiowej. Kiedy poczuł, że Akashi zabiera się do przytulenia go, pospiesznie umknął z łóżka i skierował się do garderoby, by zabrać z niej ubrania.- Nie ociągaj się, proszę! Musimy jeszcze zjeść śniadanie.  
    Seijuurou westchnął z irytacją, zagryzając mocno wargę i mierząc spojrzeniem Kuroko. Był niewiarygodnie głodny – głodny jego ciała. Pragnął posiąść go, trzymać w ramionach i nie wypuszczać dopóki nie skończą. Najchętniej zamknąłby go w sypialni na cały dzień, gdyby to tylko było możliwe.  
    Chociaż właściwie było.   
    Akashi powolnym ruchem odrzucił na bok kołdrę i spuścił na podłogę bose stopy. Podniósł się i ruszył w kierunku garderoby, gdzie Kuroko wybierał dla siebie ubrania. Seijuurou stanął u progu wejścia, opierając się o framugę i przyglądając swojemu chłopakowi. Oblizał wargi, gdy ten zaczął zdejmować z siebie spodnie dresowe oraz T-shirt, w których spał.  
–    Też już możesz się ubierać – powiedział Tetsuya.- Pójdę sprawdzić, czy Takao-kun i Midorima-kun już nie śpią, potem możemy ruszać. Tak sobie myślę, że już jest za późno na śniadanie, więc może zjemy coś w mieście.  
    Seijuurou zdawał się go w ogóle nie słuchać. Kiedy Kuroko zaczął ubierać skarpetki, podszedł do niego powoli i położył dłonie na jego biodrach. Błękitnowłosy wyprostował się z lekkim westchnieniem, uśmiechając nieznacznie.  
–    Mówiłem ci, że na to również przyjdzie czas, wieczorem – powiedział.  
–    Nie chcę czekać do wieczora – wymruczał Seijuurou, obracając go ku sobie i przytulając do siebie. Zaczął składać mokre pocałunki na jego dekolcie i szyi.  
–    Ale będziesz musiał – odparł Kuroko.- Nie musimy uprawiać seksu każdego rana, Akashi-kun. Chyba wytrzymasz kilka godzin?  
–    Nie dziś...  
–    A czym „dziś” różni się od innych dni?- Tetsuya powoli zaczynał tracić cierpliwość. Odsunął się o krok od Akashiego, jednak ten natychmiast pokonał ten nieznaczny dystans między nimi, znów wtulając się w niego, tym razem mocniej.- Akashi-kun, mówię poważnie.  
–    Zostańmy tutaj, Kuroko, chociaż ten jeden dzień – powiedział Seijuurou, całując jego szyję.- Tak bardzo cię pragnę, kochanie... Naprawdę nie wytrzymam do wieczora, chcę to zrobić... teraz...  
–    Przestań, proszę – westchnął ciężko Tetsuya, próbując odepchnąć od siebie swojego chłopaka.- Jeszcze chwila i stracę ochotę, by w ogóle się dziś z tobą pieprzyć... Akashi-kun, powiedziałem coś! Odsuń się...  
–    Nie chcę.- Akashi postąpił kolejny krok do przodu, zmuszając Kuroko by oparł się o ścianę między regałami. Zaczął pospiesznie wodzić dłońmi wzdłuż jego ciała, niecierpliwie sięgając jedną z nich do bielizny. Jednocześnie wciąż całował szyję błękitnowłosego, z chwili na chwili stając się coraz bardziej zachłanny.- Kochajmy się, Tetsuya...  
–    Przystopuj, Akashi-kun!- Kuroko był już naprawdę zdenerwowany.- Przestań w tej chwili! Kiedy w ogóle pozwoliłem ci zwracać się do mnie po imieniu? Akashi-kun, opanuj się!  
    Jednak Seijuurou najwyraźniej nie miał takiego zamiaru. Przycisnął własne ciało do ciała Kuroko, ścisnął dłonią jego jądra, znacząco poruszając biodrami i ocierając się o jego krocze. Tetsuya, przyparty do ściany, nie miał dużego pola popisu, był w stanie jedynie zapierać się o ścianę i próbować odepchnąć natrętnego mężczyznę.  
–    Akashi-kun, do cholery, zaraz ci przyłożę, jeżeli natychmiast się nie uspokoisz!- po raz kolejny próbował przemówić mu do rozumu. Niestety, nic to nie dało, a twardniejący członek Seijuurou zdawał się tylko pogarszać sprawę.- Dosyć te...ah!- Kuroko krzyknął z bólu, kiedy Akashi niespodziewanie wbił zęby w skórę jego szyi. Zdenerwowany, zamachnął się na niego pięścią, uderzając w prawy policzek, co w końcu poskutkowało – Seijuurou cofnął się od niego kilka kroków, chwytając za obolałe miejsce.  
–    Co jest...?  
–    Ugryzłeś mnie, idioto!- rzucił ze złością Kuroko.- Co w ciebie, do cholery, wstąpiło?!   
–    Co?- bąknął Akashi, patrząc na swojego ukochanego bez zrozumienia.  
    Tetsuya syknął z bólu, chwytając się za piekącą szyję. Szybkim krokiem wyminął Seijuurou i skierował się do łazienki. Akashi po krótkiej chwili wahania ruszył za nim. Widział, że Kuroko jest wyraźnie zdenerwowany, ale zdawał się nie rozumieć, z jakiego powodu.  
    Błękitnowłosy obejrzał uważnie w lustrze ukąszenie. Zęby nie wbiły się na tyle, by przebić skórę aż do krwi, jednak wyraźnie widać było zaczerwienienie oraz ślady po zębach.  
–    Kuroko...- Akashi niepewnie wszedł do łazienki, z niepokojem patrząc na swojego chłopaka.   
    Tetsuya spojrzał na jego odbicie w lustrze, lecz nie odezwał się. Gwałtownym ruchem sięgnął do apteczki, która na całe szczęście była w wyposażeniu apartamentu. Wyjął z niej buteleczkę wody utlenionej, po czym obficie polał nią szyję.  
–    Kuroko, przepraszam...- zaczął Seijuurou, skruszony.  
–    Odbiło ci?- warknął ze złością błękitnowłosy.- Posłuchaj, jeżeli jesteś jakimś chorym psycholem, to lepiej powiedz mi to od razu, żebym zaczął nosić przy sobie paralizator, albo gaz pieprzowy.  
–    Nie mów tak...  
–    Akashi-kun, musimy coś sobie wyjaśnić.- Kuroko przyłożył do ukąszenia wacik i odwrócił się do swojego chłopaka.- Już raz byłem w takim popieprzonym związku i nabawiłem się wielu blizn. Nie mam zamiaru kolekcjonować na swoim ciele kolejnych, jasne? Nie wiem, czy to, co się stało dzisiaj, było przypadkiem, czy nie, ale jeżeli się powtórzy, to nie ręczę za siebie.  
–    O czym ty mówisz?- Akashi spojrzał na niego bez zrozumienia.- Nie zrobiłem tego specjalnie, to był przypadek...! Przyznaję, to moja wina, że się tak nakręciłem, nie kontrolowałem się, ale... to nie znaczy, że będę cię krzywdził! Wręcz przeciwnie, robię dla ciebie wszystko! Wszystko, żebyś był szczęśliwy!  
–    Wiem, wiem...- westchnął ciężko Kuroko, uspokajając oddech.- Wiem, Akashi-kun... Doceniam to, naprawdę. Wiele ci zawdzięczam, ale... Przestraszyłeś mnie teraz, okay?   
–    Zrobiłem to nieumyślnie – wycedził Akashi.- Przepraszam za to. Ale nigdy nie mów mi, że jestem psycholem, jasne? Robię to, co uważam za słuszne, a ponieważ jestem nieomylny, moje decyzje są właściwe! Kocham cię i zabiję dla ciebie każdego, kogo mi wskażesz, ale to wcale nie oznacza, że jestem psycholem!  
–    Och, nie... nie chciałem, żeby tak to zabrzmiało – jęknął Kuroko, podchodząc do Akashiego i z westchnieniem przytulając się do niego.- Przepraszam, Akashi-kun, nie o to mi chodziło, zupełnie nie o to... Wybacz mi, to przez nadmiar emocji... Naprawdę się wystraszyłem, cały czas próbowałem cię odepchnąć, aż ty nagle...  
–    Wiem – przerwał mu Seijuurou.- Poniosło mnie, przepraszam. To się więcej nie powtórzy, masz moje słowo. Po prostu po wczorajszym polowaniu, kiedy wszystko zepsułem...- Akashi urwał z westchnieniem, zmuszając się, by umilknąć.  
–    Co zepsułeś?- zapytał cicho Kuroko, unosząc głowę i patrząc w jego oczy. Seijuurou pokręcił bezradnie głową.  
–    Chciałem ci to wynagrodzić w ten sposób... Ale wczoraj wieczorem byłeś zły, więc postanowiłem przełożyć to do dziś rana, a ty... odmówiłeś mi.  
–    Nic z tego nie rozumiem – westchnął ciężko Tetsuya, kręcąc głową.- Co zepsułeś, co chciałeś mi wynagrodzić? To wyjście bez słowa? W porządku, już się nie gniewam, po prostu zapomnijmy o tamtej sprzeczce, w porządku?  
    Akashi zamrugał szybko oczami, czując napływające do nich łzy. Pokiwał głową w odpowiedzi, po czym przycisnął do siebie Kuroko, całując delikatnie jego usta.  
–    Przepraszam, kochanie – wymamrotał.- Chodźmy do tego miasteczka... Pójdę się ubrać.  
–    Tak... tak, jak też. Uh... trochę szalony ten poranek, co?  
    Seijuurou uśmiechnął się do niego słabo, a następnie po raz ostatni pocałował jego usta, cmokając je lekko. Odwrócił się z westchnieniem, wyszedł z łazienki i ruszył do sypialni, przecierając dłońmi twarz.   
    Wiedział, że długo nie wytrzyma ukrywania przed nim prawdy.  
  
    Miasteczko położone u podnóża gór Tateyama było w całości zasypane śniegiem. Gruba warstwa białego puchu zalegała nie tylko na ulicach i dachach budynków, ale także na pobliskich drzewach, ławkach oraz w koszach na śmieci – te ostatnie były ponad brzegi nim wypełnione.  
    Kuroko i Takao z zainteresowaniem przyglądali się licznym wystawom sklepowym, przyozdobionym świątecznymi lampkami i bombeczkami. Tuż obok nich szedł Akashi w towarzystwie wyraźnie niechętnego Midorimy. Zielonowłosy wyglądał nie tylko na zmęczonego, ale i poirytowanego faktem, iż został zmuszony do towarzyszenia trójce mężczyzn w zwiedzaniu nudnego miasteczka.  
–    Hmm, poczekacie na mnie chwilę?- zapytał nagle Kuroko.- Za chwilę do was wrócę.  
–    Dokąd idziesz?- zapytał zaskoczony Akashi.  
–    Niedaleko, nie będzie mnie tylko parę minut.  
–    Pójdę z tobą.- Akashi zrobił już krok w jego stronę.  
–    Wolę sam.- Tetsuya spojrzał na niego znacząco, uśmiechając się lekko.- Przynajmniej mówię ci, że gdzieś idę i nawet określam się w czasie, mówiąc kiedy wrócę.  
–    Kuroko, robisz mi na złość – westchnął z żalem Seijuurou.  
–    Nieprawda. Zaczekajcie, proszę. Nie będzie mnie tylko chwilę.  
–    Nie znasz okolicy, możesz się zgubić.  
–    Wówczas zadzwonię.  
–    Tutaj może być niebezpiecznie.- Czerwonowłosy najwyraźniej za wszelką cenę nie chciał się poddać.  
–    W takim razie pójdę z Takao-kun – westchnął Kuroko, po czym skinął głową na przyjaciela.  
–    Jasne, nie ma sprawy.- Kazunari wzruszył z uśmiechem ramionami.  
–    Poczekajcie tu, proszę, zaraz wrócimy.  
    Akashi otwierał już usta, by podać pierwszą lepszą wymówkę, dla której powinien udać się wraz ze swoim chłopakiem, jednak ostatecznie dał za wygraną, z niesmaczną miną odprowadzając ukochanego wzrokiem. Jego reakcja nie umknęła uwadze Shintarou, i kiedy tylko dwójka mężczyzn oddaliła się od nich, natychmiast odezwał się spokojnym tonem:  
–    Twój chłopak właśnie cię zbył – powiedział, poprawiając okulary.- Tak po prostu na to pozwolisz?  
    Seijuurou zagryzł lekko wargę, spoglądają na swojego przyjaciela. Widać było, że ma ochotę ruszyć za błękitnowłosym.  
–    Powiedział, że zaraz wróci – oznajmił, wzruszając ramionami.- Ufam mu. Poczekamy na niego.  
–    Ufasz mu?- Shintarou uniósł wysoko brwi w geście zdziwienia.- Po wczorajszym wieczorze równie dobrze mógł teraz zaszyć się w ciemnej uliczce i dać przelecieć Takao.  
–    Przestań, Shintarou – mruknął Akashi.- On taki nie jest. Może próbuje sprawdzić moją reakcję, nie wiem. Dziś rano trochę się posprzeczaliśmy.  
–    Małżeńskie kłótnie o tej porze?  
–    Dlaczego jesteś taki złośliwy?- Seijuurou wbił w niego rozgniewane spojrzenie.- Zamiast podżegać mnie do pozbycia się rywala, jakim na chwilę obecną jest Takao, powinieneś raczej pomyśleć o tym, o czym mówiłem ci przed wyjściem z hotelu.   
–    Masz na myśli to, że rano bawiłeś się w wampira, to, że chcesz opowiedzieć Kuroko o swoim hobby, czy to, że ktoś nas mógł wczoraj śledzić?  
    Akashi zacisnął wargi w cienką linię, wzdychając z irytacją. Tego dnia Midorima był nie do zniesienia, jego sarkastyczne, ironiczne, a czasem wręcz wredne odzywki zaczynały doprowadzać czerwonowłosego do szału.  
–    Wszystko – wycedził.- Lubisz tak bagatelizować ważne sprawy?  
–    Niczego nie bagatelizuję, po prostu jestem pewien, że nikt nas wczoraj nie widział – wyjaśnił cierpliwie Shintarou.- Byłem czujny, jak zawsze, a poza tym w drodze powrotnej dokładnie przyjrzałem się śniegowi i nie było na nim żadnych śladów, prócz naszych.  
–    Może to właśnie po nich szedł ten, kto obserwował Kuroko?  
–    Ślady były równe, bez żadnych „śladów w śladach”, dobra? Przestań panikować, Seijuurou, zapewniam cię, że nic nam nie grozi.  
–    Co się z tobą dzieje, do cholery?- Akashi spojrzał na niego z irytacją.- Odkąd tu przyjechaliśmy zachowujesz się jak kobieta w ciąży, jeszcze tylko zachcianek brakuje.  
–    Akurat dzisiaj mam zły dzień...  
–    To trzeba było zostać w apartamencie.  
–    Chciałem, ale mi na to nie pozwoliłeś – warknął Midorima.  
    Akashi przyglądał mu się przez chwilę, a potem uniósł lekko brew i pokiwał głową.  
–    Rzeczywiście – powiedział.- Ale to było konieczne. Gdyby cię tutaj nie było, Kuroko czułby się w obowiązku niańczyć swojego przyjaciela, a ja nie życzę sobie trójkącika w naszym związku.  
–    Po co w ogóle zapraszałeś tutaj tego Takao, co? Trzeba było mi dać wolną rękę do wyboru towarzysza w sypialni, wziąłbym sobie Reo.  
–    Nie chciałem, żeby Kuroko czuł się niekomfortowo – wyjaśnił Seijuurou, znów wzruszając ramionami i odwracając głowę w kierunku, w którym wcześniej udali się Tetsuya oraz Kazunari. Zobaczył swojego chłopaka już z daleka, trzymającego w dłoniach niewielki pakunek.- Och, wracają już! Zaraz... a to kto?  
    Twarz Akashiego stężała momentalnie, kiedy czerwonowłosy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że kroczący obok jego ukochanego mężczyzna rozmawia z nim, raz po raz wybuchając śmiechem. Był bardzo wysoki i muskularny, ubrany w puchową beżową kurtkę oraz ciemne spodnie, włosy zakrywała szaro-czarna zimowa czapka z nausznikami.   
–    Mówiłem ci...- mruknął Midorima, jednak urwał w pół zdania, gryząc się w język. W tej sytuacji podżeganie Akashiego naprawdę nie było dobrym pomysłem.  
–    Kuroko – powiedział Seijuurou, kiedy troje mężczyzn podeszło do nich.  
–    No właśnie, to on.- Tetsuya podszedł do niego i stanął obok, odwracając się do towarzysza.- Kiyoshi-kun, to jest właśnie mój chłopak, Seijuurou Akashi-kun – powiedział cicho błękitnowłosy, zerkając nerwowo na boki, czy aby nikt z przechodniów nie będzie w stanie go usłyszeć. Upewniwszy się, że nikogo wokół nie ma, uśmiechnął się i ciągnął już głośniej:- Akashi-kun, to jest mój przyjaciel z dzieciństwa, Teppei Kiyoshi-kun! Opowiadałem ci o nim jakiś czas temu. To zaskakujące, ale przed chwilą przypadkiem na siebie wpadliśmy!  
–    Przypadkiem na siebie wpadliście – powtórzył Seijuurou, starają się nie cedzić słów z przesadnym jadem w głosie. Uścisnął wyciągniętą ku niemu dłoń. Spodziewał się, że jej uścisk będzie mocny, prezentujący siłę Kiyoshiego, jednak ten okazał się być delikatny, wręcz łagodny.  
–    Bardzo miło mi cię poznać, Akashi!- powiedział Teppei z szerokim uśmiechem.- Mam nadzieję, że dobrze opiekujesz się Tetsuyą!  
–    Kiyoshi-kun, ciszej – syknął z zażenowaniem Kuroko.- Uh... Kiyoshi-kun też jest tutaj na urlopie, niedawno wrócił z Hiszpanii wraz ze swoim chłopakiem.  
–    No tak – potwierdził Kiyoshi, drapiąc się po policzku.- Chciałem zrobić Tetsuyi niespodziankę i wpaść do niego, do Tokio, ale jakoś tak nie wyszło! Hahaha!  
    Akashi odpowiedział sztywnym uśmiechem, powstrzymując się od objęcia swojego chłopaka.  
–    Jakie to miłe, tak spotkać się po długiej nieobecności – mruknął.  
–    Ano, byłem naprawdę zaskoczony, że go tutaj spotkałem.- Teppei pokiwał głową.- Musimy się jakoś umówić, Tetsuya! Chcę ci przedstawić Junpeia, no i w ogóle chyba mamy sporo do omówienia, no nie?  
–    Zdecydowanie, ostatnio sporo się u mnie działo – zaśmiał się Kuroko.- Zapisz sobie mój numer telefonu, podam ci też od razu adres, bo jakiś czas temu się przeprowadziłem.  
–    Aaa, zamieszkaliście razem?- Kiyoshi popatrzył to na Akashiego to na Tetsuyę.  
–    Nie – odparł błękitnowłosy, rumieniąc się lekko i śmiejąc się nieco nerwowo.- Za wcześnie na to.   
    Akashi bez słowa przyglądał się swojemu chłopakowi, kiedy ten dyktował przyjacielowi numer telefonu oraz swój adres. Zdaniem Seijuurou nie powinien tego robić, było jednak za późno na to, by zwrócić mu uwagę.  
–    No to zadzwonię do ciebie w najbliższym czasie, Tetsuya – oznajmił Teppei, chowając komórkę do kieszeni spodni.- Teraz muszę lecieć, Junpei na mnie czeka. Zgadamy się jeszcze co do spotkania. Może zrobimy sobie jakąś grupową randkę, bo wy też chyba jesteście razem?- Spojrzał pytająco na Midorimę i Takao.  
–    Nie – odparli jednocześnie.  
–    Ah, to w takim razie przepraszam!- zaśmiał się Kiyoshi, nieco zażenowany.- No, w każdym razie, miło było cię poznać, Akashi! Do rychłego, nie?  
–    Do zobaczenia – odparł czerwonowłosy, uśmiechając się grzecznie, by nie urazić Kuroko. Kiedy Teppei oddalił się od nich, Seijuurou odwrócił się do swojego chłopaka.- A jednak powinienem był pójść z tobą.  
–    Daj spokój, Akashi-kun, to tylko mój przyjaciel.- Tetsuya uśmiechnął się do niego, po czym, najwyraźniej nie chcąc dalej ciągnąć tematu, uniósł trzymany w dłoniach pakunek.- Proszę, to dla ciebie.  
–    Słucham?- Seijuurou, który szykował się już do dalszego narzekania, spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem.- Dla mnie?  
–    Tak – potwierdził Kuroko.- To prezent. Taki trochę świąteczny i... taki trochę w ramach przeprosin za dzisiejszy poranek.  
–    Cóż, to chyba ja powinienem ci coś kupić...- Akashi był wyraźnie wytrącony z pantałyku. Odebrał niewielki pakunek, przyozdobiony świątecznym papierem, po czym rozpakował i wyjął ze środka czarny, ozdobiony srebrną nicią szalik.  
–    Wiem, że swój zostawiłeś w hotelu.- Kuroko uśmiechnął się lekko.- Ale na teraz coś ci się przyda, w końcu jest zimno na dworze.  
–    Kuroko... dziękuję...- wyjąkał wciąż zaskoczony Seijuurou, ostrożnie zawiązując szalik na szyi.- Jest cudowny, naprawdę. Wyrzucę tamten stary...  
–    Nie musisz od razu wyrzucać – zaprotestował Tetsuya.- Możesz nosić oba, na zmianę.  
–    Ten mi wystarczy.- Seijuurou uśmiechnął się, wtulając usta w miękki szalik.- I tak miałem kupić nowy. Co chcesz w zamian? Też chcę dać ci prezent.  
–    Już mi go dałeś, zabierając mnie tutaj.- Kuroko pokręcił głową.- Nie chcę już nic więcej. I żadnych sprzeciwów – dodał, widząc, że Akashi już otwiera usta, by zaprotestować.- Proszę cię, Akashi-kun. Po prostu przyjmij ode mnie ten prezent, to wszystko.  
    Seijuurou jeszcze przez chwilę wahał się, przystępując z nogi na nogę i zastanawiając się, czy nie mógłby kupić choćby niewielki drobiazg dla ukochanego. Ostatecznie jednak postanowił spełnić jego prośbę. Skinął więc głową, choć niezbyt chętnie.  
–    No dobrze. Będę miał jeszcze wiele okazji, by sprawić ci prezent.  
–    Owszem. Tymczasem ciebie czeka jeszcze jeden. Wieczorem.- Uśmiechnął się do niego lekko, zagryzając wargę.  
    Akashi odpowiedział tym samym, patrząc na niego z miłością. Znów wtulił twarz w swój nowy szalik i roześmiał się lekko.  
–    Poczekam cierpliwie – powiedział.


	45. Chapter 45

    Powrót do domu był dla Akashiego ostatnią rzeczą, której czerwonowłosy pragnął. Jego niechęć nie miała żadnego związku z obowiązkami czekającymi na niego w firmie, czy też zwykłym przyzwyczajeniem do Tokio, które mogłoby go nużyć, lecz bardziej z faktem, iż będzie zmuszony widywać się ze swoim ukochanym jedynie sporadycznie, w przerwach między ich pracą.  
–    Wyglądasz na poirytowanego, nanodayo – powiedział Midorima, kiedy Seijuurou wjeżdżał do podziemnego garażu, nie czekając nawet aż brama podniesie się do końca.  
–    Nonsens – powiedział spokojnie Akashi, parkując na swoim miejscu.  
–    Wolalbyś zostać w górach?  
–    A ty nie? Pomijając nieudane łowy na tamtą dwójkę w lesie oraz spotkanie z Kiyoshim Teppeiem, wyjazd okazał się być całkiem przyjemny.  
–    Zdziwisz się, ale osobiście wolę powrót do pracy – mruknął Shintarou, odpinając pas bezpieczeństwa i wysiadając z auta.   
–    To przez twoje negatywne nastawienie, Shintarou.- Akashi poszedł w jego ślady, obszedł swój samochód i otworzył bagażnik, by wyjąć z niego ich walizki.- Gdybyś od początku odpowiednio traktował ten wyjazd, z pewnością byłbyś z niego zadowolony.  
–    Jak do tej pory to ja zajmowałem miejsce w łóżku obok ciebie i to ja chodziłem z tobą na polowanie – zauważył szorstko Midorima, ciągnąc swój bagaż do windy.- Dlaczego miałbym być zadowolony z faktu, że tym razem wylądowałem w innym apartamencie z jakimś bachorem do pilnowania?  
–    Bachorem?- Akashi uniósł lekko brew, zamykając bagażnik i podążając za przyjacielem.- Masz na myśli Takao? Już o tym rozmawialiśmy, dobrze wiesz z jakiego powodu zabraliśmy go ze sobą. Przestań się boczyć, Shintarou, to do ciebie nie podobne.  
–    Nie boczę się, nanodayo!- warknął Midorima nieco zarumieniony, poprawiając swoje okulary.- Jeżeli następnym razem znów obaj wygramy w loterii, sam wybiorę dla siebie towarzysza, jasne?  
–    Opuść ton, Shintarou – powiedział zimno Akashi, przeszywając go spojrzeniem.- Zaczynasz mnie irytować.  
    Zielonowłosy odwzajemnił jego spojrzenie, jednak szybko odwrócił twarz w kierunku windy i zacisnął usta w cienką linię. Nie dlatego, że obawiał się gniewu Akashiego. W ciągu tych wszystkich lat znajomości i bycia u jego boku zdążył przyzwyczaić się do jego charakteru. Ostatnimi czasy jednak zaczynał niepokoić się o własne zachowanie.  
    Zacisnął dłonie w pięści i spuścił wzrok. Widział, że drżą one delikatnie i był świadom tego, że Seijuurou również nie umknie to uwadze. Nic nie mógł jednak na to poradzić. Miał wrażenie, jakby z każdym dniem złość opanowywała go coraz bardziej, bał się, że w końcu nastąpi moment gdy nie wytrzyma i po prostu przeciwstawi się Akashiemu.  
    Miał tego dosyć. Dosyć tej wyimaginowanej miłości do Kuroko, dosyć zachowania Seijuurou, dosyć jego nieustannego mówienia o ukochanym Tetsuyi. Nie było żadnego ukochanego, nie było żadego uczucia, prócz chorej obsesji, która z niewiadomego powodu sprawiała, że Akashi zamiast zamordować Kuroko, pociąć go na kawałki, wyrwać z jego ciała trzewia i przyozdobić nim mieszkanie... chce go chronić.  
    Midorima był bezsilny.  
    Poraz pierwszy w życiu nie był w stanie zrozumieć mężczyzny, którego kochał bezwarunkowo.  
    Kiedy winda zjechała do garażu i jej drzwi powoli się otworzyły, ich oczom ukazała się drobna, zgarbiona sylwetka.   
    To była jedna z mieszkanek apartamentowca należącego do Midorimy, Sasaki Inu – starsza pani, niegdyś okrzyknięta jako najlepsza aktorka kina japońskiego, teraz przebywająca na zasłużonej emeryturze. Na jej pomarszczonej twarzy nieustannie widniał uśmiech, a w błękitnych oczach, mimo wieku, wciąż błyskały iskierki energii.  
–    Ach, proszę, proszę! Midorima-kun i Akashi-kun, dzień dobry!- powiedziała, wychodząc z windy i stukając o posadzkę swą gustowną, czarną laską.  
–    Dzień dobry, Sasaki-san – powiedzieli jednocześnie obaj mężczyźni.  
–    Pozwoli pani sobie pomóc?- zapytał usłużnie Midorima.- Czy pani wnuczka przyjedzie?  
–    Tak, tak, zaraz powinna tu być, nie musisz się kłopotać, Midorima-kun!- powiedziała Sasaki, uśmiechając się do niego szerzej.- Dziś są jej urodziny, dlatego zaprosiłam ją na kolację! Wy też możecie do nas wpaść, jeśli zechcecie, na pewno bardzo się ucieszy! Ona tak was lubi...  
–    Dziękuję za zaproszenie, Sasaki-san, ale niestety brak mi czasu – rzekł grzecznie Akashi, uśmiechając się do niej delikatnie.- Niemniej proszę jej życzyć w moim imieniu wszystkiego dobrego.  
–    Och, oczywiście, na pewno nie zapomnę!- Sasaki spojrzała na Seijuurou i na krótką chwilę zamyśliła się.- Aaa, właśnie, Akashi-kun! Podczas twojej nieobecności przyszła do ciebie paczka, pozwoliłam ją sobie odebrać. Wpadnij później, proszę, żeby ją zabrać.  
–    Nie musiała pani tego robić, Sasaki-san.- Seijuurou silił się na przyjazny ton, podczas gdy w środku niemal gotował się ze złości. Wiedział, że staruszka miała dobre serce i była życzliwa, ale przez to często wtykała nos nie tam, gdzie powinna, co niezmiernie go denerwowało. Zwłaszcza, jeśli dotyczyło to jego spraw.- Dziękuję za to. Zjawię się za około dwadzieścia minut.  
–    Dobrze, kochanie. Będziemy czekać!  
    Midorima odsunął dłoń od drzwi windy, by te mogły się w końcu zamknąć. Gdy tylko tak się stało, uśmiech Akashiego natychmiast zniknął.  
–    Wredna suka – warknął.- Nienawidzę, gdy odbiera moją korespondencję.  
–    To tylko niegroźna staruszka – westchnął Midorima, już nieco uspokojony.- Kto wie, może w paczce jest coś ważnego? Zamawiałeś coś?  
–    Nie przypominam sobie – odparł Akashi.- Może to spóźniony prezent urodzinowy od mojego ojca. Jeszcze nigdy nie złożył mi życzeń na czas, nie wspominając już o upominkach.  
–    To żart, prawda?- mruknął Shintarou, spoglądając na przyjaciela.- Od czterech lat nic od niego nie dostałeś.  
–    Owszem.- Akashi skinął głową.- I może właśnie teraz przypomniał sobie, że nie kupił mnie, tylko spłodził.   
–    Twoje poczucie humoru jest przerażające – westchnął Midorima, poprawiając okulary.  
–    Dziękuję.- Seijuurou uśmiechnął się lekko.  
    Winda zatrzymała się na trzynastym piętrze, a jej drzwi rozsunęły się cicho. Midorima wyszedł z niej na korytarz i przystanął na chwilę, nie pociągnąwszy za sobą walizki, przez co ta zablokowała drzwi.  
–    Seijuurou?  
–    O co chodzi, Shintarou?- Akashi przypatrywał mu się uważnie. Midorima obrócił lekko głowę w jego stronę.  
–    Naprawdę myślisz poważnie o Kuroko?- zapytał cicho.- O tym, by powiedzieć mu prawdę, by pokazać mu wszystko?   
–    Tak – odparł spokojnie.  
–    Przemyślałeś to?- Zielonowłosy odwrócił się ku niemu.- Jesteś inteligenty, Seijuurou, wiesz przecież, jakie możesz ponieść konsekwencje. Co zrobisz, jeżeli Kuroko będzie chciał cię wydać?   
–    Shintarou...  
–    Obiecaj mi, że go zabijesz.  
–    Co powiedziałeś?- Oczy Akashiego rozszerzyły się momentalnie, mężczyzna z niedowierzaniem wpatrywał się w swojego przyjaciela.  
–    Posłuchaj, Seijuurou.- Midorima westchnął ciężko, postępując krok w jego stronę i stając tuż przed nim.- On nie jest taki jak my. Nikt nie jest taki jak my. Ty masz tylko mnie, a ja mam tylko ciebie, i nie zamierzam cię stracić, rozumiesz? Dlatego obiecaj mi, że jeżeli Kuroko będzie chciał cię wydać, niezwłocznie się go pozbędziesz.   
–    Tetsuya nie zrobi czegoś takiego...  
–    A jak myślisz, jak postąpi? Powiedz mi, Seijuurou, co twoim zdaniem zrobi Kuroko, kiedy mu o wszystkim powiesz, kiedy pokażesz mu, w jaki sposób bawisz się swoimi zabawkami?  
    Akashi otworzył już usta, by odpowiedzieć, jednak po krótkiej chwili zamknął je, patrząc jedynie przyjacielowi w oczach. Nie znał odpowiedzi na to pytanie. Choć dotyczyło tylko i wyłącznie jego przypuszczeń, a nie rzeczywistej prawdy, to nie miał pojęcia, co powinien odpowiedzieć. Wciąż nie wiedział, jak zachowa się Kuroko. W jego wyobraźni kochali się wśród krwi jego ofiar i wspólnie dzielili pasję, ale w gruncie rzeczy w jego sercu istniały też obawy.  
    Obawy, że Kuroko go zostawi.  
–    No?- ponaglał go łagodnie Midorima.- Co chcesz powiedzieć? Nic, prawda? Sam nawet nie jesteś w stanie przewidzieć jego zachowania, choć przecież tak często powtarzasz, że go kochasz. Powinieneś go już znać wystarczająco.  
–    Nie rozumiem do czego dążysz, Shintarou – mruknął wymijająco Akashi.  
–    Do tego, że na tym świecie nie ma nikogo prócz mnie, kto w pełni cię zaakceptuje – odparł Midorima.- Chcę, żebyś wreszcie to zrozumiał. Jestem jedynym, który kocha cię takiego, jakim jesteś w środku, a nie na zewnątrz.- To mówiąc, Midorima dotknął dłonią jego klatki piersiowej i przez chwilę milczał, czując na skórze delikatne bicie serca czerwonowłosego.- Tylko ja tam byłem, Seijuurou. Tylko ja widziałem, jaki jesteś naprawdę. I tylko ja to akceptuję i dzielę twoją pasję.  
    Akashi w dalszym ciągu nie odpowiadał, patrząc jedynie na Midorimę. Nie był do końca pewien, czy właściwie rozumie to, co powiedział mu przed chwilą przyjaciel. Jego słowa trochę go zdumiały i jednocześnie, ku jemu najszczerszemu zdziwieniu, wprowadziły go wręcz w zakłopotanie. Mężczyzna zamrugał, gdy Shintarou z westchnieniem odsunął się od niego i ruszył w kierunku drzwi prowadzących do jego mieszkania.  
    Kiedy winda zaczęła się zamykać, Seijuurou uniósł dłoń i zablokował ją.  
–    Shintarou – zawołał. Kiedy zielonowłosy zatrzymał się i obrócił ku niemu twarz, Akashi przymknął z westchnieniem oczy.- Dziękuję.  
–    Mimo wszystko, twoja odpowiedź nie bardzo mnie cieszy...  
–    Nie zabiję Tetsuyi – oznajmił stanowczo Akashi.- Ale obiecuję ci, że nie dopuszczę, by mnie wydał. Jeżeli będzie próbował, zamknę go u siebie i odetnę język. Jeżeli będzie chciał uciec, połamię mu nogi i ręce. Nie dam mu odejść i nie pozwolę, by cokolwiek nas rozdzieliło. Ja naprawdę go kocham, Shintarou.  
–    Hm.- Midorima poprawił swoje okulary.- Oczywiście, zrobisz co zechcesz. Przecież i tak zawsze będę po twojej stronie.  
    To powiedziawszy, Shintarou odwrócił się i udał prosto korytarzem. Akashi odsunął dłoń i pozwolił, by drzwi windy zamknęły się bezszelestnie, a ta ruszyła w górę. W głowie wciąż miał niewielki zamęt, zadawał sobie mnóstwo pytań. Ale jednego był całkowicie pewien.  
    Choćby miał przeciwstawić się samemu Losowi i Śmierci, z całą pewnością dopnie swego i będzie z Kuroko.  
    Na zawsze.  
  
    Rozpakowanie walizki zajęło mu nieco więcej czasu, niż sądził, a wszystko przez to, że nie był w stanie powstrzymać się, by zadzwonić do Tetsuyi. Odwieszając rzeczy do szafy i układając je na półkach oraz w szufladach komody, z uśmiechem na twarzy rozmawiał z ukochanym o każdej najmniejszej błahostce, jaką był w stanie wymyślić na poczekaniu.  
    Wszystko jednak do momentu, kiedy Kuroko zdecydował się kończyć.  
–    Jutro do ciebie zadzwonię, Akashi-kun – powiedział błękitnowłosy.- Chcę się wykąpać po podróży, zjeść jakąś lekką kolację i położyć się spać. Jestem naprawdę wykończony, a założę się, że Hanamiya-san da mi jutro w pracy wycisk.  
–    Och – mruknął smętnie Akashi.- Skoro tak mówisz... Jeżeli będzie robił ci problemy, to zadzwoń do mnie, niezwłocznie po ciebie przyjadę.   
–    Cieszę się, że mam swojego Supermena na wyłączność – rzekł Kuroko, w jego głosie dało się wyczuć, iż mężczyzna się uśmiechnął.- W takim razie do usłyszenia jutro, Akashi-kun.  
–    Do usłyszenia, kochanie – mruknął Seijuurou.  
    Z westchnieniem odłożył komórkę na blat biurka, po czym rozejrzał się po swojej sypialni, zastanawiając się, cóż ma ze sobą począć. Spędzanie czasu bez Kuroko wydawało mu się nie mieć najmniejszego sensu. Czuł, że pozostało mu jedynie snuć się bez celu po własnym mieszkaniu i czekać na kolejny dzień, by choć usłyszeć głos ukochanego.   
    Aż w końcu przypomniał sobie o spotkaniu z Sasaki i o tym, że odebrała dla niego paczkę.   
    Wywrócił oczami z irytacją, po czym niechętnie chwycił klucze i wyszedł ze swojego mieszkania, zamykając drzwi. Nie obawiał się włamania, ponieważ cztery piętra poniżej jego były puste, a w korytarzach zamontowano kamery, ale mimo wszystko wolał dmuchać na zimne. Jeżeli ktoś odkryłby broń w jego mieszkaniu, lub co gorsza dostałby się do zamkniętego pokoju, nie byłby zadowolony.  
    Staruszka Sasaki mieszkała na szóstym piętrze, za sąsiadów mając bogaty, siostrzany duet, którego Seijuurou szczerze nienawidził i starał się unikać. Obie kobiety wielokrotnie próbowały go uwieść i wielokrotnie kończyło się to natychmiastowym wyjściem na łowy, ponieważ Shintarou kategorycznie zabraniał Akashiemu zabijać mieszkańców ich apartamentowca. Dlatego też i tym razem czerwonowłosy postanowił pospieszyć się z wizytą i, najciszej jak mógł, podszedł do drzwi mieszkania Sasaki i zadzwonił.  
    Drzwi otwarła mu wnuczka Inu, Tatsuki. Jak na rodzinę tak znakomitej i przeraźliwie bogatej aktorki, Tatsuki była nad wyraz skromna i dobrze wychowana. Do tego stopnia, że gdyby nie była kobietą, Akashi z pewnością byłby w stanie ją polubić. Miała na sobie zwykłe spodnie-dzwony oraz wełniany sweter z golfem.  
–    Dobry wieczór, Akashi-san!- powiedziała dziewczyna, kłaniając się przed nim grzecznie. Jej długie czarne włosy zafalowały na ramionach.  
–    Dobry wieczór, Tatsuki.- Akashi posłał jej możliwie uprzejmy uśmiech.- Wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji twoich urodzin.  
–    Och! Dz-dziękuję!- bąknęła młoda Sasaki, rumieniąc się intensywnie.  
–    Twoja babka zaprosiła mnie na kolację, ale niestety dzisiaj nie mam czasu – dodał.- Przyszedłem tylko po przesyłkę, którą ponoć dla mnie odebrała. To może być coś ważnego.  
–    Ah, tak, babcia wspominała...!- Tatsuki pokiwała głową.- Proszę tu poczekać, Akashi-san! Zaraz ją przyniosę!  
    To powiedziawszy, dziewczyna zostawiła uchylone drzwi i zniknęła w głębi korytarza. Seijuurou zerknął nerwowo na przeciwległe drzwi, dosłyszawszy za nimi jakiś hałas. Miał nadzieję, że żadna z uciążliwych sióstr nie postawi akurat w tym momencie wyjść...  
    Tatsuki zjawiła się chwilę później, trzymając w dłoniach niewielki pakunek. Uśmiechnęła się, podając go czerwonowłosemu.   
–    Dziękuję – powiedział Akashi, odbierając swoją własność.- Muszę już iść. Jeszcze raz, wszystkiego dobrego, Tatsuki.  
–    Bardzo dziękuję, Akashi-san! Miłego wieczora!  
    Seijuurou zignorował ją, kierując się pospiesznie w stronę windy. Kiedy zniknął za jej drzwiami i wybrał przycisk z numerem osiemnastym, przeszedł do otwierania przesyłki.   
    Odwiązał szary sznurek zawiązany niczym wstążka na prezencie, a następnie rozerwał brązowy papier. Jego oczom ukazało się proste, niczym nie ozdobione pudełko w czarnym kolorze. Jego wieko zabezpieczone było kilkoma tasiemkami, by nie otwarło się samo, dlatego też Seijuurou szybko pozbył się ich, by w końcu móc zajrzeć do środka.  
    Odsunąwszy czerwony, jedwabny materiał, uniósł lekko brew. Nie spojrzawszy nawet na panel z numerami, przycisnął trzynastkę. Winda zareagowała w ostatniej chwili, zatrzymując się i otwierając przed nim drzwi. Seijuurou zwinął pakunek i szybkim krokiem udał się do mieszkania Midorimy, uśmiechając się pod nosem.  
    Zielonowłosy, po długim i natarczywym pukaniu, w końcu mu otworzył.  
–    Co się stało, nanodayo?- westchnął ciężko.- Walisz w drzwi, jak oszalały.  
–    Dostałem prezent – oznajmił Akashi z szerokim uśmiechem, unosząc pudełko do góry.- Musisz to zobaczyć!  
–    Seijuurou...- Midorima powstrzymał się od wywrócenia oczami, kiedy jego przyjaciel bezceremonialnie wkroczył do mieszkania, od razu udając się do salonu. Shintarou zamknął za nim drzwi i dołączył do niego.- Wiesz, prezentem od ojca mógłbyś pochwalić mi się jutro...  
–    To nie jest prezent od mojego ojca – powiedział Akashi, kładąc pudełko na stolik przed kanapą. Skinął palcem na Midorimę, by ten zbliżył się do niego.   
    Shintarou posłusznie podszedł bliżej i spojrzał niechętnie na pakunek. Seijuurou poczekał, aż Midorima skupi na nim swoją uwagę, po czym powolnym ruchem odchylił wieko pudełka, odkładając je na bok, a następnie odsunął czerwony materiał.  
    Oczy Midorimy otworzyły się szerzej, kiedy mężczyzna zobaczył, co znajdowało się w środku. Szybkim ruchem poprawił swoje okulary i odwrócił się do stojącego za nim regału. Z jednej z jego szufladek wyciągnął pudełko lateksowych rękawiczek, po czym wrócił do pudełka i ostrożnie uniósł znajdujący się w nim przedmiot.  
    A raczej część ludzkiej dłoni.  
    Był to dokładnie męski kciuk. Jego skóra była zadbana, lecz jej delikatne pomarszczenie  świadczyło o dojrzałym wieku właściciela. Paznokieć był czysty i równo przycięty, co mogło oznaczać, że po odcięciu porządnie go wyczyszczono, bądź już wcześniej o niego dbano. Jednak największą uwagę Midorimy przykuł znajdujący się wciąż na palcu sygnet.  
    Pierścień był złoto-czarny, a jego wygląd mówił bardzo wiele na temat wysokiej ceny, którą z pewnością za niego uiszczono. Na jego środku tkwił piękny czarny kamień, w którym umocowano kolejny, tym razem czerwony. Shintarou przyjrzał mu się uważnie w oniemieniu, marszcząc brwi.  
–    Czy twój ojciec nie ma takiego samego sygnetu...?- zapytał Midorima, spoglądając na Akashiego.  
–    Ależ Shintarou, to nawet JEST sygnet mojego ojca – odparł z ożywieniem czerwonowłosy, uśmiechając się coraz szerzej.- Jednak palec nie należy do niego.  
–    Skąd ta pewność?  
–    Przecież to mój ojciec, znam go na wylot.- Akashi wzruszył lekko ramionami.- Pomijając fakt, że nie pozwoliłby sobie na żadnego rodzaju zniewolenie, ani tym bardziej na użycie przemocy na jego pieprzenie ważnej osobie, to znam na pamięć wszystkie jego linie papilarne. Palec z całą pewnością nie jest niego. Ale wobec tego kogo?- Seijuurou spojrzał na przyjaciela z błyskiem w oku, zagryzając wargę.- Chcę się tego dowiedzieć, możliwie jak najszybciej. Och, mam wrażenie, jakby ta ciekawość wydrążała dziurę w moim ciele! Nie jestem pewien, kto przesłał mi ten prezent, ale z całą pewnością nie odciął palca pierwszemu lepszemu przybłędzie! Możesz się tym dla mnie zająć?  
–    Tak... tak, zajmę się tym – mruknął w zastanowieniu Midorima.- Ale, Seijuurou...   
–    O co chodzi?  
–    To pierwszy raz, kiedy dostajesz coś takiego...   
–    Może mam fana?- zaśmiał się Akashi, unosząc czerwoną kartkę, dołączoną do pudełka.- Spójrz tylko na to! „Witaj w domu”!  
–    Witaj w domu?- powtórzył Midorima.- A więc ta osoba wiedziała, że wyjechałeś. Myślisz, że to ktoś, to rzekomo obserwował Kuroko w lesie? Wspominałeś, że być może widział także nas...  
–    A ty powiedziałeś, że to niemożliwe.  
–    I nadal to mówię – westchnął Shintarou.- Nie ma opcji, by ktokolwiek nas widział. Ale skąd ten palec? Dlaczego teraz?  
–    Cóż...- Akashi uśmiechnął się szeroko, zagryzając mocno wargę.- Wiem, od kogo to dostałem.  
–    Co?- Midorima spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem.- Od kogo?  
–    Mayuzumi Chihiro – odparł Seijuurou.- Jakiś czas temu wspominał mi, że będzie starał się odbić mi Kuroko. Widzisz, Chihiro przez pewien czas był zabawką Tetsuyi – wyjaśnił czerwonowłosy.- To nie było nic poważnego, a teraz jest już na przegranej pozycji, ale ubzdurał sobie, że ma jeszcze jakieś szanse. Jestem pewien, że Tetsuya nigdy by go nie wybrał, ale mimo wszystko powinienem chyba pokazać Mayuzumiemu, gdzie jest jego miejsce. Jak myślisz? Co powinienem wysłać mu w zamian? Może głowę jego matki, albo ojca?   
–    Przystopuj na razie z nauczkami, Seijuurou – powiedział z powagą Midorima.- Najpierw dowiemy się, do kogo należy palec, potem zastanowisz się w jaki sposób odpłacić temu całemu Mayuzumiemu pięknym za nadobne.   
–    Nie rozumiem, dlaczego niby miałbym z tym zwlekać – mruknął Akashi.- ale niech ci będzie. Tylko pospiesz się z tą sprawą. Ile mniej więcej czasu ci to zajmie?  
–    Nie jestem w stanie dokładnie tego określić.- Midorima poprawił swoje okulary.- Jutro przekażę paczkę mojemu znajomemu.  
–    Dobrze. W takim razie wracam do siebie. Wstrzymam się z działaniem, ale nie zaszkodzi wymyślić parę pomysłów na sposób, w jaki mogę odpowiedzieć na ten śliczny prezent.  
–    Jak chcesz – westchnął Midorima.  
    Akashi uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem, po raz ostatni spoglądając niemal z czułością na leżący w pudełku kciuk.  
    Czuł, że jego życie wkrótce nabierze niezwykłych kolorów.  
    A w większości będą to odcienie czerwieni.


	46. Chapter 46

    Chociaż Kuroko zdecydowanie bardziej wolałby wrócić do ośrodka w górach Tateyama, mimo wszystko do pracy przyszedł w całkiem dobrym humorze. Mijając w korytarzu Hanamiyę przywitał się z nim grzecznie, lecz ten spojrzał tylko na niego przelotnie i wszedł do swojego biura. Tetsuyi zupełnie to nie przeszkadzało, ignorowanie jego osoby było mu właściwie na rękę, ponieważ dzięki temu nie musiał obawiać się, że lada moment Makoto znów postanowi wciągnąć go w swoje głupie gierki.  
    Westchnąwszy ciężko, błękitnowłosy wszedł do szatni, rozpinając już kurtkę. Przystanął w progu drzwi, widząc, że przy swojej szafce stoi Mayuzumi Chihiro, przebierając się niespiesznie.  
    Kuroko przełknął nerwowo ślinę. Od czasu ich rozstania nie zamienił z nim choćby słowa. Nawet jeśli Chihiro albo ignorował go, albo chłodnym tonem przekazywał informacje od Hanamiyi czy innych pracowników, to Tetsuya sam starał się trzymać od niego z daleka. Nie zdążył nawet porozmawiać z nim na temat jego wizyty w firmie Akashiego. Teraz ta sprawa raczej przycichła, praktycznie w ogóle o tym nie myślał, zwłaszcza, że skupiał się na przemiłym tygodniowym urlopie.   
    Skoro minęło już tyle czasu, to chyba może w końcu z nim porozmawiać? Ostatecznie zawsze dobrze się dogadywali, nieważne czy przed romansem, czy w jego trakcie. Mimo kryminalnego życia Chihiro, Tetsuya lubił go.  
–    Dzień dobry, Mayuzumi-kun – powiedział Kuroko, podchodząc do swojej szafki i otwierając ją.  
–    Wow – mruknął spokojnie Chihiro, odpinając spodnie.- W końcu postanowiłeś się do mnie odezwać?  
–    Rozumiem, że jesteś zirytowany moim zachowaniem, ale mimo wszystko ty sam nie odnosiłeś się do mnie zbyt miło.  
–    Ale przynajmniej mówiłem cokolwiek. Nie traktowałem cię jak powietrze. No, może czasami.  
–    Ja również nie traktowałem cię jak powietrze – westchnął Tetsuya, zdejmując kurtkę i chowając ją do szafki. Wyjął z torby swój świeżo uprany i wyprasowany strój kelnera.- Po prostu... pomyślałem, że obaj potrzebujemy trochę czasu.  
–    Na co?- prychnął Mayuzumi.- Na to, żebyś mógł w spokoju dawać dupy Akashiemu? Owszem, byłem wkurwiony, że wybrałeś jego zamiast mnie, ale nie myśl sobie, że całymi nocami wylewałem łzy z rozpaczy.  
–    Wcale tak nie myślałem – zaprotestował Kuroko.- I nie bądź, proszę, taki niegrzeczny. Mówiłem ci już, dlaczego jestem z Akashim-kun.  
–    Tak, i ja też powiedziałem ci co nieco o tym, co sam myślę – odparł Chihiro, składając swoje ubranie w niedbałą kostkę i chowając do szafki. Sięgnął po czarne spodnie i zaczął je ubierać.- Jak tam na waszym wspólnym wyjeździe? Pewnie zbliżyliście się do siebie, co? Ciekaw jestem do jakiego stopnia. Może planujecie ślub i dzieci?  
–    Nie bądź taki sarkastyczny – mruknął Tetsuya, nieco zirytowany.- Nie muszę odpowiadać na twoje głupie zaczepki, ale jeżeli tak bardzo chcesz się pogrążać w tej dziecinadzie, to powiem ci szczerze, że nasz związek układa się wspaniale.   
–    Ciekawe jak długo to potrwa – parsknął Mayuzumi.- Wiesz, że ten koleś nie jest do końca normalny? Słyszałem o nim co nieco... Chcesz wiedzieć co dokładnie?  
–    Ah, tak?- Kuroko spojrzał na niego beznamiętnie.- Ja o tobie też co nieco słyszałem. Chcesz wiedzieć co dokładnie?  
–    No, powiedz.- Chihiro uśmiechnął się drwiąco.  
–    Słyszałem, że zabiłeś swojego chłopaka, wielokrotnie wbijając w niego nóż. Podobno zrobiłeś to z pełną premedytacją, a z więzienia wyszedłeś tylko i wyłącznie dlatego, że twoi przyjaciele z yakuzy dostarczyli fałszywe dowody na twoją niewinność.  
–    Wierzysz, że to zrobiłem?- zapytał Mayuzumi, odwracając się ku niemu i nonszalancko opierając się o swoją szafkę.  
–    Nie, nie wierzę – westchnął ciężko Kuroko, ze złością wrzucając torbę do własnej szafki.- Jakoś nie jestem w stanie wyobrazić sobie ciebie, zabijającego kogokolwiek. Bardziej jestem skory uwierzyć w to, że doskonały z ciebie złodziej.  
–    Bo skradłem twoje serce?  
–    Kiepski żart.  
–    Rzeczywiście, akurat w tym ubiegł mnie inny złodziej.- Mayuzumi uśmiechnął się krzywo.- To co, chcesz wiedzieć, czego się o nim dowiedziałem? Uprzedzam jednak, że na pewno ci się to nie spodoba.  
–    Nie, dziękuję – odparł spokojnie Tetsuya.- Wszystkiego na temat Akashiego-kun dowiem się od niego osobiście. Jesteśmy wobec siebie szczery i nie mamy przed sobą żadnych tajemnic.  
–    Nie macie przed sobą tajemnic?- powtórzył Mayuzumi, spoglądając na niego z ciekawością.- Nie jesteście ze sobą zbyt długo, i nawet ja mogę cię zapewnić, że w waszym małym miłosnym gniazdku aż roi się od sekretów. Głównie jego, ale twoich też.   
–    W to już ingerować nie musisz, Mayuzumi-kun.  
–    Powiedziałeś mu o tym, że sypiałeś z Gentą za pieniądze?  
–    Nie robiłem tego za pieniądze!- warknął Kuroko, patrząc ze złością na Chihiro.  
–    Cóż, nie dosłownie – przyznał mężczyzna, skinąwszy głową.- W zamian za opłacanie czynszu. To prawie to samo.  
–    Przestań – powiedział słabo Tetsuya, delikatnie drżącymi dłońmi zapinając swoją koszulę.- Nie robiłem tego z przyjemnością, tylko z przymusu. To chyba oczywiste, że o czymś takim nie mówi się swojemu chłopakowi po tak krótkim okresie bycia razem?  
–    Nigdy mu tego nie powiesz, bo boisz się, że zacznie się ciebie brzydzić i z tobą zerwie.  
–    I co z tego?- Tetsuya znów wbił w przyjaciela zezłoszczone spojrzenie.- Masz zamiar mu o tym powiedzieć, żeby się na mnie zemścić?  
–    Daj spokój, stać mnie na więcej niż takie dziecinne gierki – prychnął Mayuzumi.- Ale przyznaj, że trafiłem w sedno. Akashi nie dowie się o Gencie, prawda?   
–    Dowie się – warknął Kuroko.- Nie mam zamiaru tego przed nim ukrywać, Mayuzumi-kun. Nie będę niczego przed nim ukrywał, ponieważ nasz związek w dużej mierze opiera się na szczerości.  
–    Hoo?- Chihiro spojrzał na niego z rozbawieniem.- Żebyś pewnego dnia tego nie pożałował, Tetsuya.  
–    Nawet jeśli, to nie mam zamiaru myśleć więcej o złych chwilach – burknął błękitnowłosy, zamykając swoją szafkę i odważnie patrząc w szare, matowe oczy Mayuzumiego.- Jeżeli Akashi-kun zdecyduje się ze mną zerwać, trudno. Obaj nie będziemy mieli wiele do stracenia, ale zapewniam cię, że wciąż będzie najważniejszą osobą w moim życiu. Zbyt dużo mu zawdzięczam...  
–    Tak, tak, już słyszałem tę śpiewkę – westchnął Chihiro, przecierając dłonią kark.- Niech ci będzie, Tetsuya. Ale mam do ciebie małą prośbę.   
–    O co chodzi?- mruknął Kuroko, uspokajając się nieco, lecz wciąż zachowując ostrożność.  
–    Zawsze noś przy sobie komórkę – rzekł Mayuzumi, spoglądając na niego spod przymrużonych powiek.- Upewnij się, że będzie naładowana, a na karcie będą środki wystarczające, by do mnie zadzwonić. Chyba nadal masz mój numer na szybkim wybieraniu, prawda?   
–    Do czego dążysz?- nie rozumiał Kuroko.  
–    Po prostu chcę, żebyś zadzwonił do mnie, jeżeli sprawy przybiorą nieciekawy obrót – odparł Mayuzumi.- Znajdę cię, nieważne gdzie będziesz i przyjdę ci pomóc. Twój ukochany Akashi nie jest pięknym aniołem, za którego go uważasz. Wkrótce pewnie sam się o tym przekonasz. Raczej cię nie skrzywdzi... przynajmniej dopóki będziesz grzecznie go słuchać i robić, co ci każe. Ale zapamiętaj sobie, że w najbliższym czasie prawdopodobnie będziesz musiał udawać dobrego chłopczyka. Wtedy zadzwoń do mnie, albo napisz wiadomość, ale tak, żeby tego nie widział, jasne?  
–    Mayuzumi-kun, nie wiem na jakie głupie żarty ci się zebrało, ale to co mówisz nie jest zabawne – powiedział z powagą Kuroko, marszcząc lekko brwi.- Dlatego przestań, proszę. Nie uważam, że Akashi-kun jest aniołem, z całą pewnością ma coś na sumieniu, zresztą jak każdy z nas. Jestem pewien, że zdradzi mi to osobiście. A wówczas wysłucham go i, nieważne co to będzie, postaram się zrozumieć.  
–    Oj, Tetsuya, Tetsuya...- westchnął przeciągle Mayuzumi.- Wchodzisz do rzeki, której nurt jest zbyt silny, by łatwo z niej wyjść... a ja jestem twoim jedynym kołem ratunkowym. Dlatego nie ignoruj mnie i nie próbuj zbyć. Bo jestem jedyną osobą, której możesz zaufać.  
–    Wystarczy tego, Mayuzumi-kun – powiedział szorstko Kuroko, odwracając od niego twarz.- Mam już dość twojego tonu i tego pseudo zagadkowego mówienia!   
–    Oczywiście, już przestaję – odparł Chihiro, uśmiechając się nieco drwiąco.- Powiedziałem już wszystko, co chciałem. Mam nadzieję, że chociaż odrobinę to sobie przemyślisz i weźmiesz do tego rozkochanego serduszka. Będzie mi też miło, jeśli postanowisz przestać mnie ignorować.  
–    Tylko, jeżeli ty przestaniesz mówić takie dziwne rzeczy – westchnął błękitnowłosy.  
–    Jak chcesz – mruknął Mayuzumi.- To co? Namówisz się na kawę, albo drinka, z okazji naszego pogodzenia się?   
    Kuroko zagryzł lekko wargę, krzyżując ręce na piersiach. Nie był pewien, czy to dobry pomysł, by odnawiać relacje z Mayuzumim, w końcu wiedział dobrze, że Akashiemu z pewnością się to nie spodoba. Ale przecież mimo wszystko on i Chihiro pracowali w tym samym miejscu, a atmosfera, która panowała między nimi do tej pory, byłaby dla niego dosyć kłopotliwa.  
–    Pomyślę nad tym – powiedział w końcu.- Nie wiem, kiedy znajdę wolny czas na tę kawę. Może jutro, albo po Nowym Roku.  
–    Oczywiście, masz tyle czasu ile dusza zapragnie – powiedział z uśmiechem Chihiro.- Równie dobrze możemy napić się kawy tutaj, choć Hanamiyi się to raczej nie spodoba.  
–    Tak, lepiej nie przesadzać w jego obecności.- Kuroko uśmiechnął się do niego słabo.  
–    Ruszam do pracy – powiedział Mayuzumi.- Mam nadzieję, że nie pozwolisz mnie i Momoi długo na siebie czekać. Wiesz, że za sobą nie przepadamy.  
–    Zaraz tam będę, powstrzymaj się od cichych wojen, proszę...  
    Mayuzumi uśmiechnął się lekko, po czym szybkim krokiem opuścił szatnię. Kuroko westchnął ciężko, chwytając za zapaskę i przewiązując ją sobie w pasie. Przejrzał się w dużym lustrze zawieszonym w szatni, upewniając się, że ubranie dobrze na nim leży. Postąpił już krok w stronę wyjścia, kiedy do szatni wszedł Kagami.  
–    Och, Kuroko – bąknął, jakby zaskoczony.- Cześć. To ty już wróciłeś z tego urlopu?  
–    Nie, Kagami-kun, jestem twoją fatamorganą – odparł spokojnie Tetsuya.  
    Taiga roześmiał się krótko, choć niezbyt szczerze, po czym wyminął błękitnowłosego i skierował się do swojej szafki. Kuroko zmarszczył lekko brwi, nieco zaskoczony. Po swoim przyjacielu spodziewałby się raczej drobnego napadu złości, jakiejś wkurzonej uwagi, albo choćby skrzywionej miny, ale z całą pewnością nie wymuszonego śmiechu.  
–    Co u ciebie słychać, Kagami-kun?- zagadnął, odwracając się do niego.  
–    Hm? Ach, wszystko w porządku – mruknął Taiga.- No wiesz, ciągle praca, praca, praca... Za chwilę znowu praca.  
–    No tak...- Tetsuya przyjrzał mu się uważnie, starając się dostrzec na twarzy coś więcej niż uciekający od niego wzrok. Wyglądało to zupełnie tak, jakby obecność Kuroko peszyła Kagamiego.- Ominęło mnie coś ciekawego?  
–    Nie, raczej nie.  
–    Po twojej minie wnioskuję, że jednak coś się wydarzyło.- Kuroko podszedł ostrożnie bliżej Taigi i przystanął, niepewnie na niego spoglądając.- Kagami-kun?  
–    No, co tam?- zapytał niby obojętnie, chowając do swojej szafki kurtkę i wyciągając z niej kucharski strój.  
–    Możesz na mnie spojrzeć?  
–    O co ci chodzi?- Taiga uśmiechnął się lekko, zerkając na niego, jednak od razu wracając spojrzeniem do swoich ubrań.- Nie powinieneś poświęcić czasu na pracę, zamiast bezczynne stanie i gapienie się na mnie, gdy się przebieram?  
–    Och, wybacz, nie sądziłem, że cię zawstydzam – mruknął Kuroko, jednak w dalszym ciągu nie ruszył się z miejsca.- Dowiem się w końcu, co się stało? Z całym szacunkiem, ale unikane odpowiedzi i te żałosne próby zmiany tematu jakoś nie robią na mnie wrażenia. Widzę, że coś jest nie tak.  
–    Wszystko w porządku, Kuroko – westchnął Kagami.- Po prostu jestem ostatnio trochę zmęczony, okay? Od jutra mam kilka dni wolnego, więc trochę sobie wypocznę.  
    Kuroko ani trochę nie był przekonany słowami przyjaciela. Zagryzł lekko wargę, bijąc się ze swoimi myślami. Nie miał w zwyczaju wtrącać się w nie swoje sprawy, ani naciskać, kiedy jego rozmówca wyraźnie dawał do zrozumienia, że sobie tego nie życzy, ale ostatecznie chodziło tutaj o Kagamiego, a przecież należał on do jego dobrych przyjaciół.  
–    Czy coś się wydarzyło tutaj, w pracy?- zapytał cicho, zerkając nerwowo na wejście do szatni.- Coś z Hanamiyą, albo z Haizakim? Mam nadzieję, że nie zrobili ci nic złego...  
–    Uh...- Kagami westchnął, drapiąc się po głowie.- Nie dasz za wygraną, co?  
–    Widzę, że coś jest nie tak, Kagami-kun – mruknął Tetsuya.- Zaczynam się martwić, więc proszę cię, powiedz mi, co się stało.   
–    To i tak niczego nie zmieni.  
–    Możliwe, że nie, ale mimo to chciałbym wiedzieć. Nawet jeżeli nie będę w stanie ci pomóc, to chyba dobrze jest czasem z kimś porozmawiać i wyrzucić z siebie co leży na sercu, prawda?   
    Kagami zapiął guziki swojej kucharskiej bluzy i schował do szafki kłębek zwiniętych ubrań. W milczeniu wsunął komórkę do kieszeni białych spodni, a następnie cicho zamknął drzwiczki szafki i spojrzał przelotnie na błękitnowłosego.  
–    Tatsuya nie żyje – powiedział.  
    Kuroko zamarł w bezruchu, szerzej otwierając oczy. Jego usta same rozchyliły się jakby odruchowo, choć w głowie nastała pustka i mężczyzna nie miał pojęcia, co mógłby powiedzieć. Spodziewał się wszystkiego, począwszy od utracenia mieszkania Taigi, poprzez znęcanie się nad nim przez Hanamiyę czy Haizakiego – ale z pewnością nie śmierci jego chłopaka.  
–    Co...- wyszeptał Kuroko, potrząsając głową.- N-nie rozumiem, Kagami-kun...  
–    Tatsuya nie żyje – powtórzył spokojnie Kagami.- Nie udało mu się pokonać raka. Zmarł w szpitalu, w Boże Narodzenie.  
–    To niemożliwe...- Tetsuya nadal nie był w stanie dopuścić do siebie tej wiadomości.- Przecież... za każdym razem gdy wracałeś z wizyty u niego, mówiłeś, że trzyma się coraz lepiej!  
–    Co mam ci powiedzieć?- westchnął Kagami, patrząc na niego bezradnie.- Sam nie wiem, jak to się stało. Wydawało mi się, że z dnia na dzień jest coraz lepiej, że leczenie rzeczywiście przynosi skutki, ale w Wigilię nagle mu się pogorszyło i... następnego dnia po prostu odszedł.  
–    Ja... nie mogę w to uwierzyć...- Kuroko niemal odruchowo chwycił się za głowę, wciąż nią kręcąc.- Kagami-kun, ja... tak mi przykro... Cholera, powinienem być tutaj... Dlaczego nie zadzwoniłeś? Mogłeś chociaż napisać, natychmiast bym przyjechał!  
–    Nie było takiej potrzeby – mruknął Taiga.- Po co miałbym psuć ci wyjazd?  
–    Myślisz, że to miałoby dla mnie jakieś znaczenie?- zapytał z niedowierzaniem Kuroko.- Uwierz mi, że nawet bym się nie zastanawiał nad wyborem! Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, więc...! Och, tak mi przykro, Kagami-kun...- Tetsuya podszedł do niego bliżej i położył dłoń na jego ramieniu.- Jeśli... jeśli jest coś, co mogę dla ciebie zrobić... cokolwiek... to wiesz, że jestem obok.  
–    Dzięki.- Taiga uśmiechnął się do niego słabo. Odchrząknął cicho, przecierając dłonią kark.- Właściwie... to fajnie by było, gdybyś zrobił dla mnie jedną rzecz...   
–    Oczywiście, co tylko zechcesz.- Kuroko pokiwał głową, patrząc na przyjaciela ze współczuciem.  
–    Bo widzisz... Eh... Dzisiaj jest jego pogrzeb...  
–    Dopiero dziś?- bąknął Kuroko.  
–    Jego rodzice wyjechali za granicę, więc trochę czasu zajął im powrót do Japonii – wyjaśnił z westchnieniem Taiga.- Ja... początkowo nie chciałem iść na ten pogrzeb, ale... ale jeżeli jest taka możliwość, żebyś poszedł ze mną... Kurde, no... Rozumiesz, że trochę dodasz mi otuchy, czy coś...  
–    Tak, rozumiem...- Kuroko skinął głową. Zagryzł wargę, nie pozwalając, by wzruszenie wzięło nad nim górę.- Dobrze, Kagami-kun. Oczywiście, że z tobą pójdę. Ale... dlaczego początkowo nie chciałeś iść na pogrzeb? Przecież kochasz Himuro-san, jak... jak mógłbyś nie chcieć pożegnać się z nim po raz ostatni?  
–    To...- Kagami odwrócił od niego wzrok, poprawiając mankiety swojej koszuli.- No wiesz, jego rodzina nie akceptowała nas...   
–    To nie ma znaczenia, przecież byliście razem! Liczy się wasze uczucie, a nie zdanie innych ludzi.  
–    Ta... to trochę skomplikowane – westchnął czerwonowłosy.- Wybacz, że tak nagle cię o to proszę...   
–    Cieszę się, że to zrobiłeś – powiedział cicho Kuroko.  
–    Dopiero co wróciłeś z bajkowego urlopu, a tu nagle wrzucam cię do bagna...  
–    Nie mów tak, Kagami-kun – zaprotestował Tetsuya.- Nawet tak nie myśl! Dobrze wiesz, że to nie ma żadnego znaczenia. Zawsze, gdy będziesz mnie potrzebował, masz mi o tym powiedzieć! Moje życie nie skupia się tylko i wyłącznie na mnie, dzielę je z moimi bliskimi. Chyba nie muszę ci tego tłumaczyć, prawda?   
–    Ta...- mruknął Taiga, znów uśmiechając się słabo do błękitnowłosego.- Dzięki, Kuroko. Rzeczywiście, trochę mi teraz lepiej...   
–    Uhm... Kagami-kun, a ten pogrzeb... Czy on jest jakoś po godzinach pracy? Hanamiya-san mnie ignoruje, więc z całą pewnością nie pozwoli mi wyjść wcześniej.  
–    Tak, jest na osiemnastą – uspokoił go Taiga, wzdychając ciężko.- No właśnie, Hanamiya... Lepiej brać się do pracy, zanim się tu zjawi i wyrzuci nas na zbity pysk...  
–    No tak... To trochę kiepski dzień na pracę – przyznał Tetsuya.- Nie poprosiłeś o wolne?  
–    Tak jak mówiłem, nie miałem zamiaru iść na pogrzeb.- Kagami wzruszył lekko ramionami.- Poprosiłem o kilka dni wolnego, ale dopiero od jutra. Muszę uporządkować mieszkanie, zrezygnować z tych dwóch dodatkowych prac, do których chodzę... Teraz nie muszę już tak zapieprzać.  
–    Rozumiem – mruknął Kuroko.- Dobrze. W takim razie poczekam na ciebie, gdy obaj skończymy pracę.  
–    W porządku.- Kagami skinął głową, po czym po raz ostatni posłał przyjacielowi niemrawy uśmiech i opuścił szatnię.  
    Kuroko westchnął przeciągle, opierając się ciężko o jedną z szafek i zamykając na moment oczy. Naprawdę nie spodziewał się, że powrót do rzeczywistości będzie miał tak groteskowy charakter.   
    Chyba zwyczajnie nie zasługiwał na spokojne życie w Tokio.  
  



	47. Chapter 47

    Na zewnątrz niebo powoli ciemniało. Granatowe chmury przysłoniły pierwsze gwiazdy, pozostawiając jedynie białą tarczę księżyca, oświetlającą cmentarz. Wzdłuż ścieżki, którą wkrótce miała podążyć rodzina oraz duchowny ustawiono stojące na wysokich słupkach lampiony.  
    Kuroko, stojący nieopodal bramy cmentarnej i spoglądający w stronę zebranej grupy ludzi, westchnął cicho. Choć zjawił się tutaj dla swojego przyjaciela, ciężko mu było przyznać się przed sobą, że zrobił to z ochotą. Nie miało to nic wspólnego z Kagamim, chodziło raczej o zwykły fakt, iż błękitnowłosy nienawidził pogrzebów.  
    Jak zresztą większość ludzi.  
–    Jesteś pewien, że nie chcesz do nich dołączyć?- zapytał cicho, wciskając dłonie głębiej do kieszeni kurtki i odwracając się do siedzącego na murku Kagamiego.  
–    Nie, jest w porządku – odparł Taiga, po czym zaciągnął się papierosem, którego chwilę wcześniej zapalił. Wypuścił z ust kłębek szarego dymu, a następnie prychnął cicho.- Tyle słyszałem o tym, że papierosy pomagają w takich chwilach, ale to gówno prawda. Mam wrażenie, że to dla mnie jest ten pogrzeb, a nie dla Tatsuyi.  
–    A ja już się bałem, że wpadłeś w nałóg – mruknął Kuroko.- Nie powinieneś palić, Kagami-kun. Proszę, zgaś tego papierosa.  
–    Czekaj, tylko skończę – powiedział Kagami, krzywiąc się lekko.- Może jeden to za mało?  
–    Wolałbym, żebyś więcej nie brał tego świństwa. Ceremonia zaraz się zacznie. Idziemy?  
–    Czekaj, mówię – westchnął Taiga z lekką irytacją, przeczesując wolną dłonią włosy.- Jeszcze nie jestem gotowy...  
–    Wahałeś się przed przyjściem tutaj...- zaczął Tetsuya, kucając przed nim.- A czy wczoraj byłeś na ostatnim pożegnaniu? Bo chyba je zorganizowali, prawda?  
–    Tak, jasne, że tak – odparł Kagami.- To znaczy, zorganizowali je. Potem to całonocne czuwanie, co cholernie mnie zdziwiło. Jak na złość, dopiero po śmierci Tatsuyi jego rodzice postanowili poświęcić mu tyle czasu. Szybko się obudzili...  
–    A ty?  
–    Nie poszedłem.- Taiga wzruszył ramionami.- Te pierdy są dla najbliższej rodziny, a ta raczej nie chciałaby mnie widzieć. Wystarczająco w życiu nasłuchałem się obelg z ich strony. Wątpię, żeby byli zdolni powstrzymać się nawet w takiej sytuacji. Może jeszcze obarczaliby mnie winą? Wolę tego nie wiedzieć. Dzisiaj przyszedłem, ale po prostu będziemy trzymać się z tyłu, dobra?   
–    Dobrze.- Kuroko skinął głową, kładąc dłoń na kolanie Kagamiego.- Jak chcesz, Kagami-kun. Przyszedłem tu dla ciebie, nie dla nich. Po prostu wydawało mi się, że takie chwile... no wiesz, tak jakby was połączą.  
–    To by dopiero było ironia losu – parsknął cicho Taiga.  
    Za plecami Tetsuyi rozległy się ciche odgłosy rozmów, a zaraz po nich nastąpiła cisza, wśród której słychać było jedynie stłumione łkanie oraz kroki. Kuroko odwrócił głowę, by sprawdzić co się dzieje. To żałobnicy przystąpili do marszu, kierując się do grobu Himuro Tatsuyi.  
–    Już czas – szepnął błękitnowłosy, zwracając się do przyjaciela.  
–    Tak, tak... poczekajmy jeszcze trochę – westchnął Kagami, upuszczając niedopałek papierosa na ziemię i przydeptując go butem. Tetsuya pozostał więc w tej samej pozycji, zerkając na niego jedynie niepewnie. Widział, że Taiga zacisnął mocno dłonie w pięści, jego usta złożyły się w cienką linię.   
–    Kagami-kun?- zapytał cicho.- Jeśli chcesz wrócić do domu...- urwał znacząco.  
–    Chcę – powiedział Taiga. Zagryzł mocno wargę, westchnął ciężko i przetarł dłońmi twarz.- Chcę, Kuroko, cholernie chcę. Właściwie to sam nie wiem, co ja tutaj robię, nie musi mnie tutaj być, mam prawo iść stąd w cholerę i nawalić się gdzieś w barze...  
–    Dlaczego tak mówisz?- Tetsuya spojrzał na niego z lekkim żalem.- Przecież to Himuro-san... Byliście ze sobą tak długo, zrobiłeś dla niego tak wiele...  
–    Ta, a on mi się ślicznie odpłacił...  
–    Przecież to nie jego wina, że odszedł!- powiedział Kuroko, zaskoczony słowami czerwonowłosego. Kagami jednak machnął ręką na jego wzburzenie.  
–    Nie o tym mówię, Kuroko – mruknął.- Nie powiedziałem ci wszystkiego, po prostu.  
–    Nie rozumiem... Co masz na myśli?  
–    Teraz to już i tak nie ma znaczenia – westchnął ciężko Taiga, podnosząc się z murku.- Dobra, chodźmy już, chcę to mieć z głowy. Pójdziemy się później czegoś napić?  
–    Uhm... dobrze... Byle nie za dużo, ja nie mam jutro wolnego.  
–    Ta, będę wdzięczny, jeżeli będziesz pilnował, żebym się nie zalał w trupa.- Kagami uśmiechnął się krzywo, po czym klepnął przyjaciela w ramię i ruszył ścieżką za niewielką grupką żałobników. Kuroko jeszcze przez chwilę przyglądał mu się z zaskoczeniem, po czym westchnął cicho i podążył za nim.   
    Mężczyźni stanęli na samym tyle, w niewielkiej odległości od pozostałych żałobników. Choć Tetsuya czuł się niezręcznie w tej sytuacji, będąc jedyną obcą osobą w tym gronie, starał się swą obecnością dodawać otuchy Kagamiemu. Spoglądał z troską na swojego przyjaciela, który wbił beznamiętne spojrzenie w nagrobek, przed którym rodzina Himuro zapalała kadzidełka i kładła kwiaty.  
    Błękitnowłosy ścisnął w dłoniach niewielki bukiet białych hortensji, który zakupił po drodze. Wiedział, że Taiga zdecydowanie nie należy do osób, które przejmują się tradycjami, dlatego postanowił dochować jej za niego, ofiarowując bukiecik także w jego imieniu. Tatsuya, jako chłopak Taigi, znał Kagamiego lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny, więc jeżeli obserwował go teraz z nieba, z całą pewnością nie miał mu za złe tego, że nic ze sobą nie przyniósł.  
    Przez całą uroczystość nikt nic nie powiedział. Kiedy duchowny pozostawił żałobników przed grobem, słychać było jedynie łamiący serce płacz matki zmarłego. Otaczający ją ramieniem mężczyzna powstrzymywał własne łzy, choć jego oczy błyszczały delikatnie w świetle latarni. Prócz tej dwójki oraz Kagamiego i Kuroko, było jeszcze tylko troje ludzi, w tym starsza kobieta, wyglądająca na babkę Himuro.  
–    Dobra, chyba już wystarczy – westchnął cicho Taiga.- Zmywajmy się stąd.  
–    Zaczekasz chwilę, Kagami-kun?- zapytał cicho Tetsuya.- Chciałbym położyć kwiaty na grobie i złożyć kondolencje rodzicom Himuro-san...  
–    Tsk, musisz?- Taiga skrzywił się, wyraźnie niezadowolony.  
–    Chciałbym – odparł spokojnie Kuroko.  
–    No dobra, tylko się pospiesz...  
    Kuroko skinął jedynie głową, po czym pozostawił przyjaciela za sobą, a sam podszedł powoli do grobu i klęknął przed nim, by wśród pięciu pozostałych bukietów ułożyć swój, ostatni. Złożył dłonie do krótkiej modlitwy, a następnie podniósł się i zwrócił do małżeństwa, kłaniając się przed nimi.  
–    Proszę przyjąć moje wyrazy współczucia – powiedział.- Nie znałem osobiście państwa syna, ale wiem jak to jest stracić kogoś bardzo nam bliskiego i drogiego. Nie ma słów, które byłyby w stanie wyrazić ani waszych uczuć, ani moich.  
–    Dziękujemy – powiedział ochrypłym tonem ojciec Himuro.- Jest pan...?  
–    Uhm...- Kuroko zawahał się na krótki moment, jednak ostatecznie stwierdził, że nie ma sensu ukrywać obecności Taigi. W końcu on i Tatsuya bardzo długo byli razem.- Jestem przyjacielem Taigi Kagamiego-kun.  
–    Kagami...?- odezwała się matka Himuro, odsuwając dłonie od twarzy i pociągając nosem.- Jest tutaj...?  
–    Tak – odparł Tetsuya, skinąwszy głową. Spojrzał w kierunku Kagamiego, a zaraz za nim powędrował wzrok pozostałych zebranych. Taiga nie odezwał się, nie uczynił żadnego gestu, ani nawet jednego kroku w ich stronę. Stał nieruchomo, po prostu czekając.  
–    Kagami-kun...- zaczęła matka Himuro.- Proszę... podejdź tutaj.  
–    Nie muszę tego robić – odpowiedział Taiga nieco zbyt szorstko.- Pogrzeb się skończył, więc wracam do siebie.  
–    Zaczekaj, Kagami-kun!- zawołała płaczliwie pani Himuro.- Proszę, wysłuchaj mnie!  
–    Poczekaj chwilę, chłopcze – odezwał się również jej mąż.  
    Taiga, który już odwracał się w stronę cmentarnej bramy, westchnął przeciągle i ponownie zwrócił się do rodziców swojego chłopaka. Kuroko, czując się nieco winny tej sytuacji, stanął u jego boku.  
–    Och, Kagami-kun...- westchnęła pani Himuro.- Tak bardzo mi przykro... Gdybyśmy tylko wiedzieli...!  
–    Huh?- Kagami zmarszczył gniewnie brwi.- Dobrze wiedzieliście, że jest chory, napisał wam o tym w liście.   
–    To wszystko nasza wina...- jęknęła bezradnie kobieta.- Nie... nie czytaliśmy ich... jego listów... Tak bardzo zaślepiła nas złość, kiedy Tatsuya wybrał ciebie zamiast nas... Wyrzucaliśmy jego listy, nawet ich nie czytając...  
–    No to, kurwa, gratuluję – warknął Kagami, krzyżując ręce na piersiach, jakby bał się, że same wyrwą mu się spod kontroli i w złości pobiją wszystkich wokół.- Wspaniali z was rodzice.  
–    Kagami-kun...- Tetsuya trącił go lekko łokciem, patrząc na niego ze współczuciem ale i odrobiną nagany.- Nie dolewaj oliwy do ognia. Im jest już wystarczająco ciężko.  
–    Mogli zainteresować się synem choć trochę.- Kagami spojrzał na niego, po raz pierwszy nie kryjąc w oczach łez.- Wyrzekli się go i wyrzucili z domu, jak niepotrzebnego śmiecia, zostawili nas na pastwę losu! Jego ojciec jest dyrektorem pieprzonego banku, Kuroko! Ma kasy po lodu, oboje są obrzydliwie bogaci, a na leczenie Tatsuyi nie wpłacili nawet jednego jena! Gdyby tylko potrafili być rodzicami, Tatsuya nadal by...!  
–    Już wystarczy, Kagami-kun!- Tetsuya uniósł nieco głos, chwytając przyjaciela za łokieć.- Rozumiem twoją złość, ale proszę cię, nie rozdrapuj jeszcze bardziej świeżych ran! Na nas już pora – dodał, delikatnie popychając Kagamiego w stronę bramy cmentarza. Odwrócił się do rodziców Himuro, stojących z bezradnymi, pełnymi żalu i bólu minami.- Proszę wybaczyć Kagamiemu-kun to zachowanie. Myślę jednak, że nie trzeba go tłumaczyć. Dla niego ta strata jest równie wielka, jak dla państwa. A teraz przepraszam, my już pójdziemy.- Tetsuya ukłonił się po raz ostatni, po czym odwrócił się i ruszył za Taigą.  
    Widział, że jego przyjaciel nie zdołał powstrzymać łez, choć usilnie starał się, by Kuroko ich nie spostrzegł. Zanim się z nim zrównał, wytarł kciukami kąciki oczu i pociągnął nosem, odchrząkując. Wcisnął dłonie do kieszeni swojej kurtki, a potem nie odezwał się już ani słowem, dopóki obaj nie znaleźli się w ciepłym wnętrzu okolicznego baru.  
–    Szkoda, że nie masz jutro wolnego – burknął, rozsiadając się na poduszce i przywołując jedną z kelnerek.- Fajnie by było, gdybyś dotrzymał mi towarzystwa w piciu przez całą noc.  
–    Obawiam się, że raczej byśmy czegoś takiego nie wytrzymali – mruknął Kuroko, patrząc z troską na przyjaciela.- W porządku, Kagami-kun? Mam nadzieję, że nie jesteś na mnie zły, ponieważ z mojej winy wdałeś się w krótką rozmowę z rodzicami Himuro-san...  
–    Nie, daj spokój.- Taiga machnął lekceważąco dłonią.- Prędzej czy później pewnie by się do mnie odezwali, jeżeli nie z płaczem, to z krzykiem. Choć przyznam szczerze, że nie spodziewałem się takiego obrotu sprawy. Sądziłem, że nadal będą mnie traktować jak śmiecia, który zabrał im syna.  
–    Ludzie się zmieniają, Kagami-kun – powiedział łagodnie Tetsuya.- Powinieneś choć trochę w nich uwierzyć.  
–    Teraz już na to za późno – westchnął Taiga, po czym odezwał się do kelnerki, która do nich podeszła.- Trzy butelki sake proszę. Byle mocnej. Czeka mnie ciężka noc.  
–    Mam nadzieję, że nie będziesz przesadzał, Kagami-kun.- Kuroko uśmiechnął się do niego słabo.- Mimo wszystko obawiam się, że nie będę w stanie nieść cię przez pół miasta do twojego mieszkania.  
–    Najwyżej zadzwonisz po taksówkę – mruknął mężczyzna, przecierając dłońmi twarz.- Ech, cholera, no jakoś muszę zapomnieć, nie? Przynajmniej dzisiaj.  
–    Rozumiem, Kagami-kun – powiedział spokojnie Tetsuya.- Po prostu... nie przesadź, dobrze?  
–    Co, boisz się, że popadnę w alkoholizm?- prychnął z rozbawieniem Kagami.- Nie ma takiej opcji. Potrafię o siebie zadbać. Robiłem to od ostatnich pięciu miesięcy, gdy Tatsuya był w szpitalu i... cóż, wygląda na to, że będę to robił dalej.  
–    Jeżeli będziesz chciał porozmawiać, albo się spotkać, to masz mój numer.  
–    Taa, wiem.- Kagami uśmiechem powitał kelnerkę, a raczej trzy butelki sake, które postawiła na stoliku przed nim, wraz z dwiema czarkami.- Moglibyśmy teraz trochę częściej się spotykać, skoro ograniczę się do jednej pracy, ale z drugiej strony, właśnie znalazłeś sobie chłopaka. Nie chcę, żeby miał mnie za rywala.  
–    Nie patrz na to w ten sposób, Kagmai-kun. To, że mam teraz kogoś na stałe, nie oznacza, że odwrócę się od przyjaciół. Przecież nie będę poświęcał całego wolnego czasu Akashiemu-kun.  
–    Przydałaby się szklanka, a nie to małe gówno...- wymruczał ze złością Kagami, wlewając do czarki alkohol. Natychmiast uniósł naczynie do ust i jednym haustem wypił zawartość. Skrzywił się lekko, po czym sapnął z zadowoleniem.- W porządku, teraz już lepiej. No to powiedz, jak ci się układa z twoim nowym chłopakiem?  
    Kuroko, który również pozwolił sobie nalać odrobinę sake, spojrzał niepewnie na przyjaciela. Oczywiście, był przekonany, że nie powinni rozmawiać o Himuro, a raczej zająć myśli Kagamiego czymś innym, daleko odbiegającym od ukochanego i śmierci, ale czy rozmawianie o Tetsuyi i jego obecnym związku było na miejscu? W końcu, jakby nie patrzeć, Tetsuya był w zupełnie odwrotnej sytuacji – mając kogoś, kogo kocha i kto kocha jego, był niezwykle szczęśliwy.  
–    Układa nam się całkiem dobrze – powiedział w końcu.  
–    Układa nam się całkiem dobrze – przedrzeźniał go Kagami, uśmiechając się pod nosem.- Nie bądź taki skryty, Kuroko, powiedz coś więcej. Co robiliście na wyjeździe? Gdzie w ogóle pojechaliście? Chyba mówiłeś coś o górach...  
–    Tak, w góry Tateyama – potwierdził Tetsuya.- Cóż... jeździliśmy na nartach, na łyżwach, trochę też na snowboardzie. Byliśmy również na polowaniu, takim prawdziwym.  
–    O kurde, ale romantyczne – bąknął Taiga, unosząc lekko brew.- I co, ustrzeliłeś jego serce?  
–    To znaczy?  
–    Heh, żartuję tylko, wyluzuj.- Kagami uśmiechnął się do niego lekko.- Po prostu koleś wydaje się być w tobie na zabój zakochany.   
–    Tak myślisz?- zdziwił się Kuroko.- Skąd to przypuszczenie?  
–    Cóż...- Taiga zamrugał powiekami, jakby zaskoczony jego pytaniem.- Wiesz no, pracuję w Yokozunie od samego jej otwarcia i widziałem tam już sporo ludzi. Przez tę zapchloną restaurację przewijało się naprawdę wiele osób, począwszy od członków yakuzy, przez biedniejsze zakochane pary i rodziny, aż po trzeciorzędnych biznesmenów, ale... na tym się skończyło.  
–    Nie rozumiem do czego dążysz, Kagami-kun.  
–    Eh?- Czerwonowłosy znów zamrugał.- Ah, no tak... Po prostu Yokozuna zawsze była taką... no wiesz, speluną. Aż tu nagle, kiedy zacząłeś pracować w tej restauracji, pojawił się taki ktoś jak Akashi. Przystojny, elegancki, przeraźliwie bogaty i z klasą. Kiedy zobaczyłem go po raz któryś z kolei, pomyślałem sobie, że na pewno nie przywiódł go wygląd restauracji czy też jej wnętrze.   
–    Sugerujesz więc, że Akashi-kun zaczął przychodzić do Yokozuny dla mnie?- zapytał Kuroko, nie potrafiąc ukryć z rozbawienia.  
–    No tak – burknął Taiga, rumieniąc się lekko.- Wiesz no, to było trochę dziwne, że przez cały ten czas w Yokozunie zjawiała się tylko przysłowiowa hołota, a tu nagle, kiedy zaczął pracować taki Kuroko Tetsuya, zjawił się pierwszorzędnej klasy bogacz. Nigdy nie wydawało ci się to dziwne?  
–    Cóż, nie zastanawiałem się nad tym – przyznał Tetsuya, marszcząc lekko brwi.- Więc co, uważasz, że Akashi-kun pewnego dnia przechodził obok restauracji i dostrzegł mnie w oknie, więc postanowił wejść?  
–    A bo ja wiem.- Kagami wzruszył ramionami, popijając sake ze swojej czarki.- Może i tak...? Może go strzeliło od pierwszego wejrzenia? No bo w momencie, kiedy zacząłeś pracować u Genty, pojawił się też on.   
–    Pierwszy raz mówisz mi o swoich domniemaniach – zauważył Tetsuya.- Dlaczego właśnie teraz?  
–    A po co miałem mówić wcześniej?- zapytał Kagami.- Mimo wszystko nie byłem pewien, czy to właśnie z twojego powodu Akashi stał się naszym stałym klientem. Nie chciałem robić niepotrzebnego zamieszania, w końcu ostatecznie koleś nie wygląda na geja.  
–    Ciszej – westchnął Kuroko, dyskretnie zerkając na bok, czy aby przypadkiem nikt ich nie podsłuchuje.- No cóż, jestem trochę zaskoczony tym, co mi powiedziałeś. Do tej pory nie uważałem przybycia Akashiego-kun za coś dziwnego. Może zwyczajnie usłyszał od kogoś, że w Yokozunie mają wyśmienitego kucharza?  
–    Może – mruknął Taiga, nie zauważając subtelnej nuty ironii w głosie przyjaciela.  
    Kuroko uśmiechnął się do niego lekko, jednak na krótką chwilę się zamyślił. Do tej pory nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że Akashi rzeczywiście pojawił się w Yokozuna niedługo po jego przybyciu. To oczywiście mógł być zwykły przypadek, ale... Co, jeżeli domysły Kagamiego były trafne? To by oznaczało, że Akashi miał Kuroko na oku już od ponad sześciu miesięcy. Ostatecznie podczas jednej z ich wspólnej kolacji Seijuurou sam powiedział mu, że już wcześniej był nim zainteresowany.   
    To nie wydawało się być niczym złym, jednak Tetsuya poczuł mimowolny dreszcz, który spłyną falą po jego kręgosłupie. Myśl, że Akashi już wcześniej coś do niego czuł, była całkiem przyjemna, ale myśl, że prawdopodobnie cały ten czas w milczeniu go obserwował... to było już odrobinę inne doświadczenie.  
–    A tak w ogóle, Kuroko...- wybełkotał Kagami, nieco już podpity.- Dziękuję, że poszedłeś ze mną na ten pogrzeb... Sam bym tego nie przeżył...  
–    Nie musisz dziękować, Kagami-kun – odparł z uśmiechem Kuroko, wyrwany z zamyślenia.- W końcu czego się nie robi dla przyjaciół?  
–    Ta, no ale wiesz, mimo wszystko poprosiłem cię tak nagle, o tak nadzwyczajną rzecz...- Taiga spojrzał na niego nieco mokrymi oczami, chwytając jego dłoń i lekko ją ściskając.- Jestem ci naprawdę wdzięczny. Jakby nie patrzeć, zostałeś mi tylko ty... Jesteś moim jedynym przyjacielem...  
–    Z czasem z pewnością zyskasz kolejnych – powiedział Tetsuya, uśmiechając się do niego pocieszająco.- Musisz tylko nieco bardziej otworzyć się na ludzi, Kagami-kun.  
–    Taa, już mi to ktoś kiedyś powiedział.- Kagami odpowiedział mu uśmiechem.- Szkoda, że nie poznałem cię parę lat temu. Może to ty byłbyś moim chłopakiem...  
–    Jaka szkoda, że jest teraz moim – rozległ się nagle znajomy głos ponad ich głowami.  
    Kuroko spojrzał z zaskoczeniem w górę, w zdziwieniu aż rozchylając usta. Tuż nad nimi stał Akashi Seijuurou we własnej osobie, spoglądając to na Tetsuyę, to na Taigę, ostatecznie jednak zatrzymując się na ich złączonych dłoniach.  
–    Co to ma znaczyć?- zapytał na pozór spokojnie.  
–    Akashi-kun...- bąknął Kuroko, cofając swoją dłoń.- To... co ty tutaj robisz?  
–    Przyjechałem po ciebie do restauracji, chcąc zrobić ci niespodziankę, ale o dziwo cię nie zastałem – odpowiedział czerwonowłosy, wbijając w niego chłodne spojrzenie.- Momoi-san powiedziała mi, że pojechałeś na cmentarz ze swoim przyjacielem.  
–    Tak...- mruknął Tetsuya.- Dziś był pogrzeb... chłopaka Kagamiego-kun.  
–    Rozumiem – powiedział Akashi, odwracając głowę do Taigi.- Moje kondolencje, Kagami-san.  
–    Dzięki – westchnął Kagami, pospiesznie wlewając w siebie kolejną porcję alkoholu.  
–    Kagami-kun prosił, żebym dotrzymał mu towarzystwa – wyjaśnił Kuroko.- Mogłeś do mnie zadzwonić, Akashi-kun, nie musiałeś się kłopotać z przyjazdem... Jak nas w ogóle znalazłeś?  
–    Dzwoniłem do ciebie, ale nie odbierałeś.- Seijuurou zdjął z siebie płaszcz i zawiesił go na pobliskim wieszaku, na którym znalazły się również kurtki Kagamiego i Kuroko. Akashi dosiadł się do swojego chłopaka.- A znalazłem was przypadkiem, stojąc na czerwonym świetle. Zobaczyłem was w oknie. Przepraszam, że przeszkodziłem w ważnym momencie.  
–    Luzik, w niczym nam nie przeszkodziłeś.- Kagami machnął lekceważąco dłonią.- Chyba wyglądało to trochę tak, jakbym podrywał Kuroko...  
–    Trochę bardziej niż „trochę” - skomentował Akashi.  
–    … ale tak naprawdę po prostu dziękowałem mu za to, że przyszedł ze mną na ten pogrzeb – dokończył Taiga, nie usłyszawszy nawet jego uwagi.- To było dla mnie ważne, no bo... eh, to trochę skomplikowane.  
–    Mam nadzieję, że nie masz nic przeciwko, żebym również dotrzymał wam towarzystwa?- zapytał Seijuurou.  
–    Jasne, że nie.- Kagami uśmiechnął się do niego.- Im nas więcej, tym będzie zabawniej! No i może uda wam się zanieść mnie do domu...  
–    Zabawne – mruknął Kuroko, patrząc z naganą na przyjaciela.  
    Taiga zaśmiał się jedynie krótko, natomiast Akashi na moment położył swoją dłoń na udzie błękitnowłosego. Kiedy Tetsuya spojrzał na niego pytająco, jego chłopak odwrócił od niego spojrzenie, nic nie mówiąc. Upewniwszy się, że nikt wokół nie spogląda w ich stronę, Kuroko dyskretnie ścisnął dłoń Akashiego. Niedawny gest Kagamiego rzeczywiście mógł wyglądać podejrzanie, a Seijuurou najwyraźniej był trochę zazdrosny, dlatego też Kuroko postanowił jakoś załagodzić sytuację, ów uściskiem dając mu do zrozumienia, że to nie było nic poważnego. Akashi wydawał się nieco rozluźnić, choć na jego twarzy wciąż pozostawał niezmienny, poważny wyraz.  
    Kuroko westchnął cicho, odwracając wzrok ku Kagamiemu, który znów zaczął bełkotać coś pozbawionego sensu. Uśmiechnął się do niego z troską, również i sobie nalewając odrobinę sake.  
    Zdążył już zapomnieć o wcześniejszym rozmyślaniu.  
  



	48. Chapter 48

    Choć początkowo Kagami chciał mieć jedynie kilka dni wolnego, jakimś nieopisanym cudem udało mu się namówić Hanamiyę, by pozwolił mu udać się na dwutygodniowy urlop, w zamian za to obiecując, że po powrocie będzie się zjawiał w pracy codziennie. Kuroko musiał przyznać, że mimo swojej reputacji i postrachu wśród pracowników, Makoto ma wobec nich całkiem wyrozumiałe serce.  
–    Myślisz, że to tsundere?- szepnął z podekscytowaniem Takao, kiedy błękitnowłosy podzielił się z nim swoim spostrzeżeniem.  
–    Chyba nie aż tak – bąknął niepewnie Tetsuya.- Po prostu uważam, że mimo tego jak nas traktuje, wydaje się być całkiem wyrozumiały. Zgodził się na nasz wspólny urlop, chociaż zależy mu, by zawsze któryś z nas był w pracy, pozwolił też Kagamiemu-kun na dłuższy urlop, choć z całą pewnością sprawi mu tym trochę problemów...  
–    Czyli tsundere – podsumował Kazunari, wzruszając ramionami i wypisując kolejny rachunek dla jednego z klientów. Przez to, że tego dnia kasa nieoczekiwanie się zepsuła, kelnerzy mieli z nimi niemały problem, ponieważ musieli wypisywać je ręcznie.  
–    Nie, nie, to trochę za duże określenie – westchnął Kuroko, zerkając na wyświetlacz swojej komórki.  
–    Co, książę nie odpisuje?- zagadnął Takao, zerkając kątem oka na telefon przyjaciela.  
    Kuroko spojrzał na niego z niezadowoleniem, pozostawiając to pytanie bez odpowiedzi. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że Kazunari wcale nie próbuje mu dokuczyć, ale mimo wszystko cała ta sytuacja już wystarczająco go irytowała.  
    Od pogrzebu Himuro Tatsuyi minęły już dwa dni, a Seijuurou, ku zdziwieniu błękitnowłosego, ograniczył ich kontakt do minimum. Kiedy rankiem zadzwonił do Akashiego, by się z nim przywitać, ten przeprosił go, wyjaśniając, że jest w pracy i nie może rozmawiać. Popołudniu, choć Tetsuya zadzwonił do niego w porze lunchu, jego ukochany znów był zajęty, tłumacząc się nawałem pracy, wieczorem zaś był rzekomo zbyt zmęczony i niewiele rozmawiali.  
    I tak już drugi dzień z rzędu.  
–    Chyba się obraził – mruknął bardziej do siebie, jednak Takao usłyszał jego słowa.  
–    Na to wygląda – przyznał.- Co prawda trzymanie się za rączki z innym facetem to jeszcze nie zdrada, ale jeżeli Akashi jest typem zazdrośnika, to pewnie trochę się na ciebie poboczy.  
–    No ale żeby o takie coś?- Kuroko spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem.- Przecież nie jesteśmy dziećmi, żeby obrażać się o takie nic nieznaczące szczegóły! Och, na pewno sam przesadzam, przecież Akashi-kun jest dyrektorem firmy! To oczywiste, że ma mnóstwo obowiązków na głowie. Napiszę mu wiadomość, żeby zadzwonił do mnie, kiedy znajdzie chwilę czasu.  
–    Napisz mu, że go kochasz i umierasz z tęsknoty, na pewno od razu do ciebie zadzwoni – powiedział z uśmiechem Takao.  
–    Nie żartuj sobie, Takao-kun – mruknął Tetsuya, wystukując smsa na klawiaturze komórki. Gdy tylko skończył, schował ją z westchnieniem do kieszeni spodni i spojrzał na wiszący na ścianie zegar.- Na mnie już pora, kończę zmianę. W kuchni czeka jeszcze jedna skrzynka sztućców do wypolerowania, nie zdążyłem też wyczyścić ekspresu.   
–    W porządku, zajmę się tym.- Kazunari uśmiechnął się do niego lekko.- Masz jakieś plany na dzisiaj, że wyjątkowo zostawiłeś mi trochę pracy? Do tej pory zawsze specjalnie zostawałeś trochę dłużej, żeby mnie nie obciążać robotą z twojej zmiany.  
–    To nic poważnego, po prostu umówiłem się na kawę.  
–    Och – bąknął Taka, patrząc na niego z zainteresowaniem.- A z kim?  
–    Ze mną – odpowiedział za Kuroko Mayuzumi, wyłaniając się nagle zza pleców czarnowłosego.- Gdzie jest Momoi? Jeżeli nie zastąpi mnie w ciągu trzech minut, będę zmuszony zostać dłużej w pracy, a wolałbym tego uniknąć.  
–    Eh?- Kazunari spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem.- Momoi się przebiera... ale zaraz, zaraz, to wy już ze sobą rozmawiacie? I w dodatku idziecie na kawę?- Takao skierował niepewny wzrok na swojego przyjaciela.  
–    Chcemy trochę porozmawiać – wyjaśnił spokojnie Kuroko.- Musimy uporządkować trochę nasze relacje, w końcu żaden z nas nie chce dłużej psuć atmosfery w Yokozunie.  
–    No cóż, nie powiem, że mnie to nie cieszy – mruknął Takao.- W takim razie miłego wieczora, chłopaki, no i do zobaczenia jutro w pracy.  
–    W takim razie ja już pójdę, Takao-kun.- Kuroko skłonił się przed nim lekko, po czym skierował w kierunku przejścia dla personelu.  
–    Dzięki za twoją ciężką pracę, Tetsuya.- Kazunari machnął mu na pożegnanie ręką, nie odwracając wzroku od kolejnych rachunków.  
    Kuroko wszedł do szatni tuż za Chihiro, już po drodze odwiązując zapaskę. Otwarł swoją szafkę i wyjął z niej niewielką torbę oraz złożone w kostkę ubrania. Mayuzumi również przyszykował swoje własne, po czym w milczeniu zaczęli się przebierać.  
–    Znalazłem przytulną kawiarenkę niedaleko mojego mieszkania – odezwał się w końcu Chihiro.- Co prawda nie podają tam tak dobrej kawy ja twoja, ale potem możemy wpaść do mnie i nam jakąś przygotujesz.  
–    Obawiam się, że nie starczy nam na to czasu, Mayuzumi-kun – odparł grzecznie Kuroko.- To nie tak, że sam sobie wyznaczam godzinę policyjną, ale chciałbym wrócić do domu przed dziewiątą.  
–    Masz jeszcze na dzisiaj jakieś plany?  
–    Tak, chcę skończyć książkę, którą zacząłem czytać przed wyjazdem i trochę posprzątać w mieszkaniu.   
–    To może od razu pójdziemy do mnie i tak wypijemy kawę?- zaproponował Mayuzumi na pozór obojętnie. Kuroko jednak nie dał się zwieść i spojrzał na niego znacząco, zamykając swoją szafkę.  
–    Nie próbuj mnie zwodzić, Mayuzumi-kun, nie mam zamiaru iść do twojego mieszkania.  
–    A to dlaczego?- zapytał z uśmiechem mężczyzna.- Czyżbyś obawiał się tego, jak to się może skończyć? To oznaczałoby, że nie ufasz sam sobie i boisz się, że nie zdołasz mi się oprzeć.  
–    Jesteś strasznie pewny siebie – stwierdził Kuroko.  
–    Naturalnie.- Chihiro również zamknął szafkę i zarzucił na siebie kurtkę.- Sam mi powiedziałeś, że jestem seksowny.  
    Kuroko poczuł, że rumieni się delikatnie na twarzy. Westchnął ciężko, zakładając swoją kurtkę i zarzucając torbę na ramię. Rzeczywiście, pamiętał doskonale kiedy i w jakiej sytuacji skomplementował w ten sposób swojego byłego kochanka, a przypomnienie mu o tamtej chwili bynajmniej nie było dla niego komfortowe.   
–    Kiedy to było...- burknął od niechcenia, odwracając się od Mayzumiego i ruszając do wyjścia z szatni.  
    Chihiro pozwolił sobie na niewielki uśmieszek, po czym wyszedł za błękitnowłosym i skierował się wraz z nim na zaplecze, którym opuścili restaurację.  
–    Prowadź – polecił Kuroko.- Niech będzie, że to ja stawiam kawę, jako że to w głównej części moja wina, że sprawy przybrały taki obrót.  
–    „Taki”, to znaczy jaki?- zapytał z zainteresowaniem Mayuzumi, idąc w kierunku głównej ulicy.  
–    Mam na myśli atmosferę, która panowała między nami do tej pory – wyjaśnił Kuroko.- Zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że to głównie moja wina, choć z drugiej strony sam doskonale wiesz, że taki dzień musiał w końcu nadejść.  
–    Jesteś tego pewien?- Chihiro spojrzał na niego ze spokojem.- Być może w głębi siebie miałem nadzieję, że zmienisz zdanie i poprosisz mnie o rękę. A nawet jeśli nie, to na pewno nie spodziewałem się, że tak szybko porzucisz mnie dla jakiegoś bogacza.  
–    Tak szybko?- zdziwił się Kuroko.- Akashi-kun pomagał mi już od jakiegoś czasu...  
–    Jak długo trwał nasz namiętny, dziki romans?- zapytał Chihiro, wtulając twarz w szalik, który owinął ciasno wokół szyi.- Cztery miesiące, prawda?  
–    Tak – potwierdził Tetsuya.- Nie jestem do końca pewien, ale chyba nawet nieco ponad cztery.  
–    To według ciebie długo?  
–    Jak na otwarty związek, to owszem.- Tetsuya wzruszył lekko ramionami.- Tak mi się przynajmniej wydaje. To pierwszy raz kiedy zgodziłem się na taki układ, ale mimo wszystko do pewnego czasu mi wystarczał.   
–    Hmm...- Mayuzumi skręcił w boczną ulicę, prowadząc Kuroko przez dzielnicę, w której błękitnowłosy mieszkał jeszcze jakiś czas temu.- Skoro otwarty związek przestał ci wystarczać, mogłeś mi powiedzieć. W gruncie rzeczy zgodziłem się na to tylko po to, żeby po prostu jakoś się do ciebie zbliżyć. Gdybyś ze mną porozmawiał, z pewnością doszlibyśmy do porozumienia.  
–    To znaczy?  
–    To znaczy, że moglibyśmy być zwyczajną parą – wyjaśnił Mayuzumi.- Może na takiego nie wyglądam, ale potrafię się tobą zaopiekować, Tetsuya. Nie miałbyś ze mną źle.  
–    Chyba nie muszę ci przypominać, czym się zajmujesz?   
–    Owszem, nie musisz.- Chihiro uśmiechnął się lekko.- Handel narkotykami i kradzieże. Uważasz, że to mój nałóg? Jestem w stanie z tym skończyć w każdej chwili, jeżeli tego sobie zażyczysz. Choć to cię oczywiście będzie kosztowało zerwania z Akashim i przerzucenia się na mnie.  
–    Nie da się ot tak wyrwać z kryminalnego życia – westchnął Kuroko.  
–    Tobie się udało – zauważył Mayuzumi.  
    Tetsuya zmrużył lekko oczy, starając się nie dopuścić do świadomości nieprzyjemnych wspomnień. Odetchnął głęboko, na długo zatrzymując zimne powietrze w płucach, a następnie wypuścił je wraz z mglistym obłoczkiem pary.  
–    Ja to co innego – mruknął.- Szczerze mówiąc, nie podoba mi się ten tor, na który powoli zbacza nasza rozmowa. Wróćmy do głównego wątku, Mayuzumi-kun. Stawiam ci kawę w ramach zadośćuczynienia.  
–    Powiedz mi tak szczerze, Tetsuya – zaczął Chihiro, wsuwając dłonie do kieszeni kurtki.- Czy kiedykolwiek myślałeś o mnie jak o kimś więcej niż zwykłym kochanku? Czy uważałeś mnie również za przyjaciela?  
–    Przyjaciela?- powtórzył Kuroko, spoglądając na niego.- Cóż... Sam nie wiem. Co prawda wiesz o mnie więcej, niż inni, choć sposoby, których użyłeś do zdobycia odpowiedzi na swoje pytania, raczej nie były „przyjacielskie”... Ale mimo wszystko poza tym niezbyt dobrze się znamy, prawda? Obaj nie byliśmy skorzy do zwierzeń, nigdy nie pytaliśmy siebie nawzajem o nasze rodziny, hobby, wspomnienia z dzieciństwa. Nawet jeżeli się dogadywaliśmy, to i tak wciąż łączył nas głównie seks.  
–    Więc co się zmieniło?- zapytał Mayuzumi.- Czy ty i Akashi zaczęliście się sobie zwierzać? To o to chodzi? Czy to właśnie przez to zdecydowałeś się wrócić do stałego związku?   
–    Nie, nic z tych rzeczy – odparł spokojnie Kuroko.- Po prostu poczułem, że jestem na to gotowy. Mam na myśli poważny związek. Po moim poprzednim, dosyć burzliwym związku odechciało mi się szukać sobie faceta, co sam zresztą doskonale wiesz, ale kiedy poznałem bliżej Akashiego-kun... Już ci o tym mówiłem, Mayuzumi-kun.   
–    Ale dlaczego Akashi?- nie rozumiał Chihiro.- Mimo wszystko cały czas byłem przy tobie. Czemu nie wziąłeś mnie pod uwagę, dlaczego nie znalazłem się na liście twoich kandydatów?  
–    Ponieważ byłem pewien, że nie łączy nas nic poza seksem – wyjaśnił Kuroko, spoglądając na niego.- Wyjaśniłem to już Akashiemu. Jeżeli chciałby mnie tylko na jedną noc, albo kilka spontanicznych przygód, nie zgodziłbym się na to.   
–    I co wtedy? Ze mną też byś zerwał, aby znaleźć sobie kogoś na stałe?  
–    Nie wiem – odparł szczerze błękitnowłosy.- Nie zastanawiałem się nad tym. Ale to, co z całą pewnością mogę ci powiedzie, to że nie związałbym się z tobą na poważnie. Nie chcę po raz kolejny wplątywać się w życie z kryminalistą.   
–    Gdybyś zdecydował się na mnie, rzuciłbym wszystko w cholerę – powiedział chłodno Mayuzumi.- Potrafiłbym się dla ciebie zmienić, Tetsuya. Nie uważam tego za żaden wyczyn. Wystarczy nie przyjmować więcej zleceń na dostawę towaru oraz przestać kraść i gotowe... miałbyś swojego ukochanego nie-kryminalistę.   
–    Teraz jest już za późno – mruknął Kuroko.  
–    Spałeś z nim?  
–    Tak.  
    Między nimi zapadła cisza, jednak mimo tematu ich rozmowy, nie wydawała się ona Tetsuyi niezręczna. Bardziej przypominała mu niechętne pogodzenie się. Kiedy spojrzał ukradkiem na Mayuzumiego, jego twarz nie wyrażała niczego konkretnego – była tak beznamiętna, jak zazwyczaj. Błękitnowłosy uznał więc, że Chihiro stara się spokojnie zaakceptować to, że nie ma już żadnych szans, by ze sobą byli.  
    Lecz w momencie gdy ta myśl przeszła mu przez głowę, zdał sobie sprawę z czegoś niepokojącego.  
    Zwolnił nieznacznie krok, z zaskoczeniem rozglądając się wokół. Był tak pochłonięty rozmową, że nie zauważył dokąd prowadzi go Mayuzumi. Teraz, kiedy obaj znaleźli się w ciemnej bocznej uliczce, było już za późno.  
–    Mayuzumi-kun, tutaj nie ma żadnej kawiarenki – powiedział Kuroko, zatrzymując się. Przed nimi nie było nic więcej prócz kolejnej ściany budynku, i jedynie światło z pochodzącej na samym końcu kolejnej bocznej uliczki oświetlało tamto miejsce.  
–    Hmm, rzeczywiście – powiedział spokojnie Chihiro.- Wybacz, Tetsuya. Musiałem źle skręcić.  
–    W takim razie zawróćmy się do głównej ulicy – zaproponował, odwracając się już, by udać w tamtą stronę. Starał się, by ton jego głosu brzmiał gładko, lecz mimowolnie zadrżał odrobinę, gdy kończył zdanie. Jego serce przyspieszyło nieco, a po plecach przeszedł nieprzyjemny dreszcz.  
    Zdążył zrobić zaledwie jeden krok, gdy Mayuzumi niespodziewanie pchnął go na ścianę budynku i mocno do niej przycisnął. Tetsuya stęknął głośno, uderzając głową o twarde cegły, przed oczami pojawiły mu się mroczki, twarz Chihiro zawirowała.  
–    Co ty...?- wymamrotał.  
–    Przepraszam, mam nadzieję, że skończy się na zwykłym guzie – powiedział Mayuzumi, przysuwając się do niego bliżej i przyciskając jego nadgarstki do zimnej ściany.- Sądziłem, że po rozmowie ze mną zrozumiesz swój błąd i postanowisz wrócić do mnie... Zwłaszcza, że przecież dopiero co obiecałem ci się zmienić!   
–    Mayuzumi-kun, puść mnie...!- stęknął Kuroko, próbując się wyrwać, jednak bez żadnych rezultatów.  
–    Powiedziałem ci już wcześniej, że Akashi nie jest dla ciebie dobrą partią, a przed chwilą wyraźnie dałem ci do zrozumienia, że ze mną będziesz miał lepiej!- krzyknął ze złością szarowłosy, wbijając w niego zezłoszczone spojrzenie.- Co z tobą jest nie tak, Tetsuya?! Czego tutaj nie rozumiesz, do cholery?! Akashi jest niebezpieczny! Skrzywdzi cię, jeżeli zrobisz coś nie po jego myśli! Tylko ja mogę cię ochronić! Tylko na mnie możesz polegać!  
–    Ty, ochronić mnie?!- wykrzyknął Kuroko.- Niby w jaki sposób?! Przygniatając mnie do ściany i grożąc mi?! Puszczaj!  
–    Doskonale wiem jak powinienem cię chronić, Tetsuya!- warknął Chihiro.- Jeżeli będzie trzeba, zamknę cię we własnym mieszkaniu, byle tylko ten psychol nie mógł się do ciebie zbliżyć! Nie pozwolę, żeby wyrwał z ciebie choćby jeden włos, rozumiesz?!  
–    Przestań, do cho...!  
    Kolejne krzyki Kuroko zostały stłumione, kiedy Mayuzumi zasłonił jego usta dłonią. Brutalnie odwrócił go twarzą w kierunku ścianki i jeszcze mocniej go do niej przycisnął, drugą dłonią gwałtownie odpinając jego spodnie. Tetsuya próbował się bronić, jednak mógł posługiwać się tylko jedną dłonią, ponieważ druga była uwięziona między ścianą a jego klatką piersiową.  
–    Wszystko co musisz zrobić, to pokochać mnie, Tetsuya!- wyszeptał Chihiro do ucha Kuroko, jednocześnie pospiesznie rozpinając swoje spodnie i wyciągając z nich członka. Zaczął wpychać go między pośladki błękitnowłosego, próbując dostać się do odbytu, który ten w przerażeniu mocno zacisnął.- Jeżeli będziesz tylko mój, obronię cię przed Akashim, nie pozwolę by cię skrzywdził, nie pozwolę by zrobiłbym z tobą to, co zrobił z...!  
    Nagle jego słowa przerwał głośny, bolesny wrzask poprzedzony odgłosem wystrzału. Chihiro odsunął się do Kuroko, a ten zaczerpnął łapczywie powietrza, szybko odwracając głowę w kierunku, z którego dobiegł strzał, jednak jedyne co mógł zobaczyć to cień, który przemknął pospiesznie na końcu uliczki, znikając w kolejnej. Tetsuya podciągnął szybko spodnie i z odwrócił się, uświadamiając sobie o ciągłej obecności Mayuzumiego.  
    Widząc go leżącego na ziemi, skąpanego w kałuży krwi, wrzasnął z przerażeniem.  
–    Mayuzumi-kun!- krzyknął panicznie, klękając przy nim pospiesznie.- Mayuzumi-kun! Mayuzumi-kun!  
    Kuroko odruchowo dotknął jego klatki piersiowej, a czując na dłoni ciepłą ciecz, zamarł w bezruchu. Przesunął wzrokiem po ciele swojego przyjaciela, szybko odnajdując dziurę w jego kurtce. Mayuzumi z trudem łapał oddech, trzęsąc się i co chwila wypluwając krew.  
–    O mój Boże...- jęknął Tetsuya, bezradnie poruszając rękoma.- Ma... Mayuzumi-kun, trzymaj się! Trzymaj się, słyszysz mnie?! O Boże, tylko nie umieraj, proszę cię...- Drżącymi dłońmi błękitnowłosy sięgnął pospiesznie do kieszeni kurtki, wyjmując z niej komórkę. Przeklinał głośno, kiedy raz za razem nie udawało mu się wybrać numeru na pogotowie, trząsł się na całym ciele zupełnie jakby to on został postrzelony.  
    Nic z tego nie rozumiał. Jeszcze chwilę wcześniej nieomal stałby się ofiarą gwałtu, a tu nagle ktoś ich zaatakował i postrzelił Mayuzumiego. Sądząc po jego stanie, kula musiała przebić płuco, więc trzeba było się spieszyć, zanim będzie za późno. Na pytania czas przyjdzie później, kiedy Chihiro będzie bezpieczny w szpitalu.  
    Tetsuya nie dopuszczał do siebie żadnej innej opcji.


	49. Chapter 49

    Kuroko był przerażony faktem, że jego życie toczyło się wciąż tą samą, pełną tragicznych wydarzeń ścieżką.  
    Przechadzając się nerwowo po szpitalnym korytarzu tuż przed salą operacyjną w myślach wymieniał rzeczy, których nienawidzi – pogrzeby, szpitale, gwałty, morderstwa, prostytucja, przestępstwa... wszystko to, co w jego popieprzonym życiu zdarzało się coraz częściej.  
    Minęła niecała godzina odkąd zjawił się w prywatnym szpitalu, w którym nie tak dawno gościł, by zdjąć szwy ze swojej rany. To była jedyna placówka, która tego dnia posiadała wolne miejsca, aby przyjąć jakiegokolwiek pacjenta. Kuroko z jednej strony cieszył się, że to właśnie tutaj trafił Mayuzumi, w końcu dobrze znał możliwości doktora Midorimy, który przystąpił do jego operacji, ale z drugiej strony podświadomie obawiał się spotkania z przyjacielem zielonowłosego, Reo Mibuchi.  
    W końcu najwyraźniej mężczyzna ten nie przepadał za Tetsuyą, i z pewnością nie byłby zadowolony jego kolejną wizytą, nieważne jaki cel by ona miała.  
    Krew Mayuzumiego, którą miał na dłoniach, zdążył już zmyć w szpitalnej łazience. Nie chciał patrzeć w swoje odbicie w lustrze, jednak ostatecznie zmusił się do tego, kiedy przemywał twarz zimną wodą. Był blady jak kreda, a w jego oczach widać było jedynie przerażenie. Sam Shintarou, mijając go w korytarzu gdy karetka przywiozła go wraz z Mayuzumim, kazał którejś z pielęgniarek zająć się Tetsuyą, jednak ten pospiesznie odmówił wszelkiej pomocy. Może i był oszołomiony i wciąż przestraszony, ale to nie on był ofiarą.   
    Po prawie czterdziestu minutach błąkania się po korytarzu i usilnego starania się, by opanować drżenie ciała, lampka nad wejściem do sali operacyjnej w końcu zgasła. Kuroko zatrzymał się raptownie, krzyżując ręce na klatce piersiowej, by nie okazać zdenerwowania. Czekał niecierpliwie, aż drzwi otworzą się i zobaczy zadowolony zespół medyczny.  
    Wyszedł tylko Midorima.  
–    Co z nim?- zapytał gorączkowo Tetsuya, podchodząc pospiesznie do doktora.  
–    Wyjdzie z tego – powiedział spokojnie Shintarou, poprawiając swoje okulary.- Kula trafiła w bok, sięgnęła do płuca i lekko je drasnęła, przez co trochę się krztusił, ale operacja przebiegła pomyślnie. Co się stało, Kuroko? Ktoś was napadł?  
–    Tak...- szepnął Kuroko, kiwając głową.- Nie wiem kto, nie widziałem. Zobaczyłem jedynie cień na końcu ulicy, nic poza tym.  
–    Będziesz musiał to zgłosić na policję, ale wstrzymaj się z tym do jutra.- Midorima znów poprawił swoje okulary.- Nie chcę, żeby policja przyjeżdżała do szpitala, póki pacjent się nie wybudzi, a zmuszeni byliśmy podać mu dużą dawkę leków przeciwbólowych, więc z pewnością będzie spał do jutra rana.   
–    Dobrze... I tak teraz nie mam do tego głowy – westchnął Kuroko.- Nie mogę w to uwierzyć... Och, cholera, to pewnie jego pieprzeni znajomi z yakuzy...! Założę się, że znowu coś narozrabiał i teraz się na nim mszczą.  
–    Mów to policji, a nie mnie.  
–    Przepraszam, Midorima-kun.- Tetsuya spojrzał na niego z wdzięcznością.- I dziękuję za wszystko. Dziękuję, że go uratowałeś...  
–    Kuroko!  
    Mężczyźni odwrócili się w kierunku, z którego dobiegło ich nawoływanie. Akashi Seijuurou kroczył ku nim pospiesznie z zaniepokojoną miną, wbijając wzrok w Tetsuyę. Midorima, widząc swojego przyjaciela, wyprostował się nieco spięty.  
–    Zadzwoniłeś po niego?- zapytał sztywno.  
–    Tak, poprosiłem go, żeby przyjechał.  
–    Ja pierdolę...  
–    Kuroko, nic ci się nie stało?- zapytał Seijuurou, zbliżając się do błękitnowłosego.  
–    Tak, ja jestem cały, ale Mayuzumi-kun został postrzelony – powiedział Kuroko, patrząc bezradnie na swojego chłopaka.- Dziękuję, że przyjechałeś, Akashi-kun...  
–    Mayuzumi?- powtórzył czerwonowłosy, potrząsając głową.- W takim razie co ty tutaj robisz, Kuroko?  
–    Byłem z nim, kiedy to się stało, to ja zadzwoniłem po karetkę – wyjaśnił Tetsuya.  
–    Byłeś z nim?- Akashi uniósł lekko brwi.  
–    Tak, umówiliśmy się na spotkanie – westchnął Kuroko, przecierając dłonią czoło.  
–    Co, proszę?- Seijuurou spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem.- Umówiłeś się z nim? I nic mi o tym nie powiedziałeś?  
–    Nie było okazji, no... Poza tym, czy to jest teraz ważne?- jęknął Tetsuya.- On został postrzelony, może umrzeć!  
–    Jego stan jest stabilny, nanodayo, choć stracił bardzo dużo krwi – odezwał się spokojnie Midorima, poprawiając swoje okulary.  
–    Kto go zastrzelił?- zapytał Akashi, zwracając się jednak do swojego chłopaka.  
–    Przecież mówię, że żyje...- warknął z irytacją Shintarou.  
–    Nie wiem, było ciemno, nic nie widziałem...- mruknął Kuroko.  
–    To gdzie wy byliście, skoro było tak ciemno?- Akashi wbił w niego uważne spojrzenie.  
–    Poszliśmy skrótem do kawiarni – odparł Tetsuya.  
    Jednak z odpowiedzią zwlekał o sekundę zbyt długo. Twarz Akashiego w jednej chwili stężała, mężczyzna chwycił nadgarstek Kuroko i szarpnął nim, zmuszając by Tetsuya spojrzał czerwonowłosemu w oczy.  
–    Kłamiesz – wycedził.  
–    N-nie...  
–    W tej chwili przestań, Kuroko, albo nie ręczę za siebie!- warknął Akashi.- Nie zniosę takiego łgania, więc lepiej powiedz mi, co robiliście i gdzie byliście!   
–    My naprawdę...!  
–    Przestań, Kuroko!- Akashi znów uniósł głos, szarpiąc dłonią ukochanego.  
–    Akashi-kun, to boli!  
–    Odpowiedz mi!  
–    Dobrze, tylko puść mnie, proszę!  
–    Przestańcie oboje tak krzyczeć, to jest szpital!- wtrącił się Midorima, wytrącony z równowagi.  
–    Nie puszczę, dopóki nie usłyszę prawdy!  
–    Zaciągnął mnie do uliczki i próbował zgwałcić, w porządku?!- Kuroko spojrzał na swojego chłopaka, ledwie powstrzymując łzy.- Teraz jesteś zadowolony?!  
    Akashi wiadomość tę odebrał jak uderzenie w twarz. Otworzył szerzej oczy, wpatrując się w Tetsuyę z niedowierzaniem, puścił jego nadgarstek i zrobił powolny krok do tyłu. Kuroko tymczasem oddychał głęboko, uspokajając się i masując obolałą rękę, Midorima zaś to na jednego, to na drugiego, gotów rzucić się na tego, który jako pierwszy znów zacznie krzyczeć.  
    Seijuurou spuścił wzrok na podłogę i przez chwilę wpatrywał się w białe płytki, powoli opanowując zdenerwowanie. Następnie spojrzał na zielonowłosego i odezwał się spokojnym tonem:  
–    Co ty powiedziałeś?  
–    Ja?- Midorima spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem.- Teraz nic. To wy się wydzieracie na cały szpital.  
–    Wcześniej.  
–    Nie pamiętam, nanodayo.- Shintarou poprawił swoje okulary i wzruszył lekko ramionami.  
–    Powiedziałeś, że on żyje.  
–    Bo żyje. Nabój trafił z boku i drasnął płuco. Pacjent stracił sporo krwi, ale przeprowadziliśmy transfuzję i jego życiu nie zagraża już niebezpieczeństwo.  
–    To na co jeszcze czekasz?- zapytał cicho Akashi. Wskazał palcem drzwi sali operacyjnej.- Wracaj tam i go dobij.  
–    Dopiero co go uratowałem!  
–    Akashi-kun...- zaczął z westchnieniem Kuroko.  
–    Myślisz, że mnie to obchodzi?- Seijuurou zupełnie ignorował błękitnowłosego.- To twoja sprawa na co tracisz krew zebraną przez szpital oraz swój własny czas. Masz tam wrócić i go zabić, zrozumiałeś?  
–    Akashi-kun, proszę cię...!- zaczął cicho Kuroko, podchodząc do niego i dyskretnie chwytając jego dłoń.- Nic mi nie jest, on nie zdążył mi nic zrobić...  
–    Dotknął cię?  
–    C-co...?  
–    Pytam, czy cię dotknął?- Akashi spojrzał na niego uważnie.- Chcę wiedzieć dokładnie, co zdążył zrobić.  
    Tetsuya otworzył bezradnie usta, jednak nie miał pojęcia, co powinien odpowiedzieć. To, że w ogóle nie chciał mówić na ten temat to jedno, ale tak poza tym jak mógłby opowiadać o czymś takim swojemu chłopakowi? Ostatecznie westchnął jedynie ciężko, zagryzając drżącą wargę i kręcąc głową.  
–    Spójrz na mnie, Tetsuya.- Akashi chwycił delikatnie jego podbródek, kierując go w swoją stronę. Przesunął dłoń na jego policzek, gładząc go powoli.  
–    Akashi-kun, to jest miejsce publiczne...  
–    Nie dbam o to.- Seijuurou wzruszył ramionami.  
–    Dobrze... dobrze, powiem ci, ale w domu...  
–    Bez ukrywania czegokolwiek – ostrzegł czerwonowłosy.  
–    Tak – szepnął Kuroko.- Obiecuję.  
    Akashi skinął powoli głową, zadowolony z jego odpowiedzi. Odsunął się nieznacznie od ukochanego, odwracając twarz ku Midorimie.  
–    Jeśli pojawią się jakieś komplikacje, nie ingeruj, Shintarou. Po prostu odłącz aparaturę, czy cokolwiek.  
–    Seijuurou...  
–    Albo nie.- Akashi ruszył już korytarzem w stronę wyjścia.- Sam się nim zajmę, kiedy tylko go wypiszecie.   
–    Akashi-kun, proszę cię, przestań – westchnął Kuroko.  
–    Idziesz?- Czerwonowłosy zatrzymał się i odwrócił do niego.  
–    Nie wiem...- Tetsuya spojrzał na niego bezradnie.  
–    Kuroko.- Akashi spojrzał na niego chłodno.- Zaczynam odnosić wrażenie, że zależy ci na tym śmieciu.  
–    Nie chcę, żeby umarł, nie zasłużył na to...  
–    Owszem, zasłużył – odparł sucho Seijuurou.- Odwiozę cię do domu, musisz odpocząć. Chciałbym też zostać na kilka dni, żeby mieć cię na oku, przynajmniej do wyjaśnienia całej sprawy. Nie wiemy, czy to przypadkiem ty miałeś być celem.  
    Akashi ruszył dalej korytarzem, nie czekając na odpowiedź. Kuroko znów westchnął ciężko, patrząc niepewnie na Midorimę. Shintarou skrzywił się lekko, poprawiając swoje okulary.  
–    Idź – polecił.- Tutaj i tak do niczego się nie przydasz.  
–    Przepraszam, Midorima-kun – mruknął Tetsuya, kłaniając się przed nim nisko.- Proszę, zaopiekuj się Mayuzumim-kun.  
    To powiedziawszy, mężczyzna odwrócił się i, skrzyżowawszy ramiona na klatce piersiowej, w milczeniu podążył za swoim chłopakiem.

  
***

  
    Przez jedną krótką chwilę Kuroko zastanawiał się, czy by nie lepiej było zanurzyć głowę w wodzie i po prostu się utopić. Zniknęłyby wszystkie jego problemy, wszystkie jego myśli, wszyscy bliscy i wszyscy wrogowie, zniknęłoby wszystko. Może i swoim samobójstwem zasmuciłby nieliczne grono osób, ale co by go to obchodziło?  
    Byłby martwy.  
    Byłby wolny.  
    Drzwi łazienki otworzyły się cicho i do środka wszedł Akashi. Tetsuya, obejmujący ramionami kolana, uniósł powoli głowę i spojrzał na swojego chłopaka nieco tępo. W jednej dłoni trzymał on szklankę wody, w drugiej zaś jakąś tabletkę.  
–    Na ból głowy – wyjaśnił, dostrzegając pytające spojrzenie ukochanego. Przysiadł na brzegu wanny, podając błękitnowłosemu szklankę. Kuroko spojrzał na swoje mokre dłonie, a następnie rozchylił lekko wargi, pozwalając, by to Akashi włożył mu do ust medykament. Popił go kilkoma łykami chłodnego napoju.  
–    Dziękuję – mruknął słabo.  
–    Trochę lepiej?- zapytał łagodnie Seijuurou, odgarniając błękitne włosy i delikatnie całując czoło Tetsuyi.  
–    Mhm.- Odpowiedź Kuroko nie brzmiała zbyt przekonująco, jednak Akashi nie miał zamiaru tego komentować. Odstawił szklankę na umywalkę, po czym przyjrzał się z uwagą swojemu chłopakowi.   
    Wciąż był blady, jednak już nie tak przerażony, jak wcześniej. Właściwie to poprzednie obawy najwyraźniej już zniknęły, jego wzrok stał się bardziej spokojny, choć i odrobinę otumaniony.   
    Najważniejsze jednak, że najgorsze minęło i Kuroko nie groziło żadne niebezpieczeństwo.  
–    Mogę się do ciebie przyłączyć?- zapytał Akashi.  
–    Jasne – mruknął Kuroko.  
    Akashi wstał bez pośpiechu i zaczął powoli ściągać z siebie ubrania. Nie kłopotał się ze złożeniem ich w schludną kostkę, jak to miał w zwyczaju, po prostu odłożył je na bok i, nagi, wszedł do wanny, sadowiąc się za plecami Tetsuyi. Otoczył go ramionami, przytulając się do niego i opierając policzek o jego plecy.  
    Przez długą chwilę siedzieli w milczeniu, przerywanym jedynie przez cichy plusk wody, gdy któryś z nich poruszył się w wannie. Seijuurou wiedział, że sytuacja była zbyt poważna, by zbliżyć się do Kuroko, przez co starał się opanować własne podniecenie, jednak ostatecznie nie był w stanie go ukryć.  
–    Przepraszam – powiedział cicho, odrobinę zawstydzony.- Musisz teraz się mnie brzydzić.  
    Kuroko w odpowiedzi chwycił jego dłonie, ściskając delikatnie w swoich. Westchnął cicho, ostrożnie opierając się o klatkę piersiową Akashiego.  
–    Nic z tych rzeczy – odparł.- Jesteś moim chłopakiem, Akashi-kun, a ja nie jestem wrażliwą kobietą, która przechodzi traumę, bo prawie została zgwałcona. Oczywiście, byłem wówczas przerażony... Ale wiem, że przy tobie jestem bezpieczny. Nie ma mowy, żebym się ciebie brzydził.  
–    Rozumiem – szepnął Seijuurou, uśmiechając się delikatnie i całując ramię błękitnowłosego.- Cieszę się, Kuroko. Dziękuję, że pozwoliłeś mi zostać.  
–    To ja dziękuję tobie, że zostajesz – powiedział Tetsuya.- Gdybyś chciał wrócić do firmy, albo do własnego mieszkania, przywiązałbym cię do krzesła i nie wypuszczał stąd.  
–    Miło mi to słyszeć.- Akashi roześmiał się lekko. Sięgnął po gąbkę, pływającą leniwie obok kolana Kuroko, po czym zaczął nią obmywać jego klatkę piersiową.- Rozluźnij się, kochanie. Kiedy stąd wyjdziemy, zrobię ci masaż, co ty na to?  
–    Dobrze – mruknął Tetsuya.  
–    Co się stało?- Seijuurou wyczuł w nim brak nastroju. Spiął się nieco, szykując na najgorsze.- Chcesz mi coś powiedzieć?  
–    Jest wiele rzeczy, które chciałbym ci powiedzieć – westchnął Kuroko.  
–    Cóż... teraz masz okazję.- Akashi przełknął nerwowo ślinę. Starał się opanować narastające zdenerwowanie, ale wiedział dobrze, że jeżeli Kuroko powie mu teraz, iż Mayuzumi jednak zdążył go skrzywdzić, nie zawaha się przed niczym.  
–    To dla mnie trudne – wymamrotał Tetsuya.- Zdążyłem już zaangażować się i nie chcę, żebyś mnie zostawił przez to, co robiłem...  
–    Co robiłeś?- powtórzył Seijuurou, przesuwając gąbką po jego udzie. Dostrzegł narastające podniecenie błękitnowłosego, jednak zignorował je, gdy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że Kuroko płacze.- Co się stało?- zapytał, przytulając go.  
–    Och...- Tetsuya westchnął drżąco, kręcąc głową. Zacisnął powieki, by zatrzymać pod nimi łzy.- Chciałbym to zabrać ze sobą do grobu, ale wiem, że jeżeli później dowiesz się od kogoś innego, będziesz jeszcze bardziej zły niż teraz...  
–    Do rzeczy, Kuroko.- Akashi zaczynał się odrobinę irytować.- Nie mamy mieć przed sobą tajemnic, pamiętasz?  
–    Tak, ale... Ale to jest naprawdę odrzucające...  
–    Nie dowiem się, póki nie usłyszę, prawda?- Seijuurou odrzucił gąbkę i przytulił swojego ukochanego.- No, nie krępuj się. Jestem tutaj po to, by cię wysłuchać i zrozumieć. Tego samego będę oczekiwał od ciebie.   
    Tetsuya zagryzł mocno wargę, jeszcze przez dłuższą chwilę wahając się. Szukał w myślach odpowiednich słów, w jakie mógłby ubrać to, do czego miał zamiar przyznać się przed Akashim.  
–    Chodzi o... mojego szefa – wyszeptał.  
–    Hanamiye?- Akashi natychmiast spiął się.  
–    Nie, o... o mojego poprzedniego szefa.  
    Seijuurou w myślach odetchnął z ulgą, na zewnątrz pozostając spokojnym i cierpliwie czekając, co dalej powie Kuroko. Więc o to chodziło? O sypianie z Gentą? Cóż, akurat o tym już wiedział i tego kłopotu się pozbył.  
–    Ja...- Kuroko odchrząknął cicho.- Kiedy ponad pół roku temu przyjechałem do Tokio, zamieszkałem u Ogiwary-kun i jego narzeczonej. Nie miałem wystarczającej pieniędzy, żeby wynająć coś na własną rękę, a Ogiwara-kun sam zaproponował mi, żebym u nich zamieszkał. Oboje się na to zgadzali, ale po jakimś czasie Hisato-san zaczęła przeszkadzać moja obecność. Ogiwara-kun o niczym mi nie mówił, bo się przyjaźnimy, ale sam widziałem, że z czasem jego dziewczyna zaczęła spoglądać na mnie krzywo, urywała ich rozmowę, kiedy tylko się zjawiałem, często nawet wychodziła z mieszkania... Nie chciałem być powodem ich kłótni, dlatego z desperacją szukałem czegoś taniego do wynajęcia... Aż pewnego dnia Genta zaprosił mnie do swojego biura.- Tetsuya znów odchrząknął, pociągając nosem.- Powiedział, że słyszał moją rozmowę z Takao-kun, kiedy mówiłem mu, że szukam czegoś taniego, i że ma dla mnie propozycję... Obiecał załatwić mi całkiem spore mieszkanie, za które sam będzie opłacał czynsz, pod warunkiem, że... że będę z nim uprawiał seks.- Kuroko umilkł na chwilę, czekając na jakąś reakcję Akashiego. Sądził, że mężczyzna odsunie się od niego, albo zacznie wykrzykiwać obelgi, ale ponieważ nic takiego nie nastąpiło, błękitnowłosy ciągnął dalej.- Zgodziłem się na to – szepnął.- Genta potrafił każdego swojego pracownika owinąć sobie wokół palca, wiedział, jakie są nasze słabości... Ja dostałem mieszkanie i możliwość niepłacenia czynszu, Momoi-san wyższą od pozostałych kelnerów pensję, a Sakurai-kun po prostu pracę... Nie chciałem być ciężarem dla Ogiwary-kun i Hisato-san, dlatego się na to zdecydowałem... Nie sądziłem, że w gruncie rzeczy stanę się „ulubieńcem” Genty. W swoim kalendarzu zawsze zapisywał nasze nazwisko, w który dzień które z nas chciał mieć... Większość dni wypełnione jest moim...- Tetsuya znów pociągnął głośno nosem.- Wtedy nie myślałem o tym, że pewnego dnia znów zechcę być w poważnym związku i będę musiał przyznać się do tego, że byłem dziwką Genty – wyszeptał.- Przepraszam, Akashi-kun...  
–    Nie przepraszaj – powiedział cicho Seijuurou po chwili milczenia. Właściwie to już w trakcie, gdy Kuroko mówił o tym co robił z Gentą, chciał mu przerwać i uspokoić go, ale uznał, że w takiej sytuacji powinien poczekać, aż ten skończy, pomilczeć odrobinę, udając, że przyswaja do wiadomości jego słowa, i dopiero potem się odezwać.- Rozumiem twoje intencje, Kuroko. Nie pochwalam twojego zachowania, ale też nie gardzę nim, ponieważ było ono uzasadnione. I nie obawiaj się, ani przez moment nie przeszło mi przez myśl, że mógłbym się ciebie za to brzydzić. To, z kim sypiałeś i w jakich „układach” to robiłeś zanim zostaliśmy parą, nie ma dla mnie większego znaczenia. Liczy się dla mnie to, że teraz jesteś tylko mój.  
–    Przestań, na pewno tak nie myślisz – jęknął Kuroko.  
–    Gdybym myślał inaczej, moje podniecenie by mi przeszło, nie uważasz?- zapytał Akashi.  
–    Jak możesz być dla mnie taki wyrozumiały? Naprawdę uważasz, że to nie ma znaczenia?  
–    Skoro teraz należysz tylko do mnie, to nic innego się dla mnie nie liczy. A co? Wolisz, żebym cię uderzył, zbluzgał i wrócił do swojego mieszkania?  
–    Nie...  
–    A czego chcesz?- zapytał łagodnie Seijuurou, całując ukochanego w policzek.- Hm?  
    Tetsuya westchnął przeciągle, odsuwając się od czerwonowłosego tylko po to, by przekręcić się nieco na bok i spojrzeć mu w twarz.  
–    Chcę... się z tobą kochać, Akashi-kun...- wymamrotał, rumieniąc się delikatnie.- Masz coś przeciwko?  
    Seijuurou popatrzył na niego ze spokojem, uśmiechając się do niego łagodnie. Cieszył się, że Kuroko przestał już zamartwiać się o Mayuzumiego i w końcu skupił się na nim Akashim.  
–    Oczywiście, że nie mam nic przeciwko – powiedział, chwytając dłoń błękitnowłosego.- Jak mógłbym ci odmówić, Kuroko?


	50. Chapter 50

    Jeszcze niecałe dwie godziny wcześniej, kiedy Akashi dowiedział się o próbie gwałtu na Tetsuyi, czerwonowłosy był pewien, że nie zdoła spędzić spokojnego wieczora w zaciszu swojego mieszkania. W szpitalu ledwie powstrzymał się przed wejściem na salę operacyjną, by własnoręcznie wyrwać serce Mayuzumiego. Właściwie to nie miał pojęcia co go powstrzymywało – nie dbał o obecność innych pacjentów, lekarzy czy pielęgniarek, nie obchodziło go nawet to, że świadkiem tego morderstwa byłby Kuroko. Najwyraźniej to jakaś nieznana siła nie pozwoliła mu, by do tego doszło, i dzięki tej właśnie sile mógł teraz cieszyć się bliskością Tetsuyi.  
    Woda w wannie wciąż była ciepła, kiedy Kuroko przysunął się do niego i objął go ramionami. Seijuurou wpatrywał się w niego z czułością i troską, w sercu czując niezwykły spokój spowodowany obecnością Tetsuyi w jego ramionach. Wiedział, że nic mu już nie grozi, wiedział, że przy nim jest zupełnie bezpieczny, dlatego właśnie mógł na ten moment zapomnieć o wszystkich jego zdradliwych przyjaciołach, którzy mu zagrażali.  
    Przymknął leniwie oczy, kiedy Kuroko usiadł na jego udach. Pozycja w wannie była dosyć niewygodna, nawet jeżeli się w niej mieścili to i tak nie mieli możliwości swobodnego poruszania się w niej – co innego, gdyby znajdowali się w wannie Akashiego. Mimo to jednak żaden z nich nie zawracał sobie tym głowy, skupiając się jedynie na sobie nawzajem.   
    Seijuurou położył dłonie na biodrach Tetsuyi, unosząc lekko głowę, by ten mógł go pocałować. Jego język wydawał się być z początku jakby szorstki, ale Akashi postarał się, by to uczucie szybko minęło. Nie spieszył się z oddawaniem pocałunku, chcąc wyrazić tym czułym gestem jak ważny jest dla niego Kuroko.  
    Błękitnowłosy zdawał się odpowiednio odbierać ten sygnał. Zamknął z rozkoszą oczy, zwalniając jeszcze bardziej, tak że obaj mężczyźni na długą chwilę zastygali niemal w bezruchu ze złączonymi wargami, by powoli oderwać je od siebie i znów połączyć.   
–    Chyba jest ci niewygodnie – szepnął Tetsuya, przesuwając dłonie na ramiona Akashiego i unosząc lekko biodra.  
–    Nie, tak jest dobrze – powiedział pospiesznie Akashi, obejmując go i nie pozwalając mu wstać.- Zostań tutaj, nigdzie nie idź.  
–    Dobrze.- Kuroko skinął potulnie głową, znów całując swojego chłopaka.- Mógłbyś na chwilę tutaj usiąść, Akashi-kun?- zapytał cicho, wskazując dłonią na coś w rodzaju półki, która łączyła jeden brzeg wanny ze ścianą. Błękitnowłosy poukładał na niej butelkę szamponu oraz płynu do kąpieli, teraz jednak zdjął je, odkładając na podłogę.  
    Kiedy Seijuurou posłusznie zajmował wskazane mu miejsce, zmuszony odsunąć się od Kuroko, miał wrażenie, że jego ciało ogarnia przenikliwe zimno. Stanowczo bardziej wolałby dalej trzymać Tetsuyę w swych objęciach, ale nie miał zamiaru narzekać, przynajmniej dopóki błękitnowłosy znajdował się w zasięgu jego wzroku oraz rąk.  
    Kuroko położył dłonie na kolanach Akashiego, delikatnym naciskiem zmuszając go, by rozsunął nogi. Klęknął między nimi, dzięki czemu jego twarz znalazła się tuż naprzeciwko klatki piersiowej czerwonowłosego. Seijuurou z cichym westchnieniem oparł się się o zimną ścianę, gdy Tetsuya zaczął całować jego piersi oraz sutki. Wsunął dłoń w jego włosy, po to tylko, by móc go dotykać.  
    Tetsuya tymczasem skupił się na pieszczeniu językiem jego ciała. Sunął nim powoli wokół różowych, stwardniałych już punkcików, od czasu do czasu powoli je całując. Przysłuchiwał się cichym westchnieniom ukochanego i rozkoszował dotykiem jego dłoni. Kłócił się z własnymi myślami, z jednej strony chcąc, by to trwało wiecznie, z drugiej zaś pragnąc posunąć się kolejny krok dalej.  
–    Mm, kochanie...- wymruczał Akashi, pochylając się ku niemu i chwytając jego twarz w dłonie. Uniósł ją lekko, by móc po raz kolejny złożyć na jego ustach pocałunek. Sam czuł narastające zniecierpliwienie, jednak nie mógł się powstrzymać przed ponownym złączeniem ich warg.  
    Kiedy znów oderwali się od siebie, Tetsuya zaczął obsypywać pocałunkami jego brzuch oraz podbrzusze, dłonią chwytając już członka. Seijuurou znów oparł się o ścianę, mocniej rozszerzając nogi i delikatnie unosząc biodra, by jego ukochany mógł dostać się również do jąder. Kuroko gładził je powoli, jakby ostrożnie, z wolna składając pocałunki na jego penisie.  
    Akashi zagryzł wargę, wcześniej z sykiem zaczerpnąwszy powietrza. Wstrzymał je chwilę w płucach, patrząc z jakim oddaniem Kuroko przesuwa usta na każdy, nawet najmniejszy skrawek skóry jego męskości. Czerwonowłosy miał ochotę zamknąć oczy i odrzucić do tyłu głowę, jednak nie miał zamiaru pozbawiać się tak wspaniałego widoku.  
    Przyglądał się więc dalej poczynaniom Tetsuyi, który przerwał pocałunki i teraz wodził językiem wzdłuż całej długości członka, nawilżając go obficie śliną. Nie zapomniał również o jądrach, które po krótkiej chwili zaczął delikatnie ssać. Akashi musiał mocno zagryzać wargę, by nie dojść zbyt szybko. Sądził, że do tej pory udało mu się opanować własne pożądanie, w końcu nie raz już kochał się z Kuroko, jednak akurat ta chwila była na tyle wyjątkowa, iż czerwonowłosy czuł, jakby był to ich pierwszy raz.  
    Albo chociaż piąty, czy szósty, zważywszy na to, że podczas pierwszych kilku dochodził niemożliwie szybko.  
    Kuroko zdawał się wyczuwać jego narastającą niecierpliwość, którą wkrótce usłyszeć mógł także w przyspieszonym oddechu mężczyzny. Nie chcąc już zwlekać z tym dłużej, ścisnął delikatnie jego członka, po czym zaczął powoli wsuwać go do ust, sięgając aż po same gardło. Akashi jęknął przeciągle, niemal z zachwytem wpatrując się w Kuroko, którego twarz stykała się z jego podbrzuszem.   
    Kiedy Tetsuya poczuł, że zaczyna mu brakować powietrza, ostrożnie wycofał się i wypuścił penisa z ust. Odkaszlnął krótko, a następnie przesunął językiem po całej długości członka, by na koniec znów zagłębić go w ustach, tym razem jednak pilnując, aby jego główka nie zanurzała się w gardle. Począł powolnymi ruchami obciągać swojemu chłopakowi, zerkając na niego z dołu, by nawiązać chwilowy kontakt wzrokowy.  
    Akashi miał wrażenie, że Kuroko specjalnie to robi, wiedząc doskonale jak bardzo jego duże, błękitne oczy doprowadzają czerwonowłosego do szaleństwa. Znęcał się nad ukochanym, zmuszając go do reakcji, jakie do tej pory się mu nie zdarzały.  
    I robił to z pełną premedytacją.  
–    Zaraz dojdę...- sapnął Seijuurou, zaciskając dłoń na włosach Kuroko.  
    Wydawało mu się, że Tetsuya nieznacznie skinął głową, dając mu znak, że przyjął to do wiadomości i nie ma się krępować, by skończyć w jego ustach. Jakby na dowód tego Kuroko mocniej zacisnął wargi na jego członku i przyspieszył ruchy głową.  
    Tym razem Akashi pozwolił sobie na to, by zamknąć oczy i oprzeć się wygodniej o ścianę. Poruszał odruchowo biodrami, czując, że niewiele mu zostało do spełnienia. Całym sobą skupił się na odczuwanej przyjemności, która kumulowała się w jednym miejscu, nieuchronnie prowadząc do orgazmu.  
    Moment jego dojścia był zaskoczeniem nawet dla niego samego. Akashi wydał z siebie przeciągły jęk, a ponieważ znajdował się tuż na skraju półki, kiedy pchnął nerwowo biodra do przodu, niespodziewanie ześlizgnął się z powrotem do wanny. Kuroko aż zachłysnął się jego spermą, przełknął ją pospiesznie, by się nie zakrztusić, po czym wybuchnął niepowstrzymanym śmiechem. Akashi, wciąż pod wpływem dopiero co przeżytego orgazmu, przez chwilę uspokajał oddech, wpatrując się w swojego chłopaka niemal z niedowierzaniem, po czym sapnął z irytacją i ochlapał go wodą.  
–    No i co cię tak rozbawiło?- zapytał.  
–    Prze-przepraszam, Akashi-kun!- zaśmiał się Tetsuya.- N-nie mogę uwierzyć w to, że się ześlizgnąłeś! Hahah! To było takie komiczne, w takiej sytuacji...!  
–    Nie zrobiłem tego specjalnie – westchnął Akashi.  
–    W-wiem, ale nadal...- Kuroko zasłonił usta dłonią, jednak nie mógł powstrzymać chichotu, który aż wstrząsał jego ramionami.- P-przepraszam!   
    Akashi znów westchnął ciężko, przeczesując dłonią włosy. Zdążył już nieco opanować emocje i teraz tylko przyglądał się swojemu chłopakowi, który usilnie starał się przywrócić na twarz poważny wyraz.  
–    Jeszcze raz przepraszam – powiedział z uśmiechem, przysuwając się do niego i całując go czule.- Ma nadzieję, że nie miałeś przesadnie twardego lądowania?  
–    Nie, ale rozlałem trochę wody – mruknął w odpowiedzi Seijuurou, leniwie odpowiadając na pocałunek.  
–    Uhm...- Kuroko zagryzł lekko wargę.- To teraz...  
–    Spokojnie, zajmę się tobą, tylko przestań się już śmiać.  
–    Wcale się nie...- zaczął Tetsuya, jednak wraz z każdym kolejnym słowem uśmiech na jego twarzy poszerzał się coraz bardziej. Ostatecznie zagryzł mocno wargę, potrząsając głową.- Och, chyba do końca życia tego nie zapomnę.  
–    Ciesz się, że się nie zakrztusiłeś – powiedział Akashi, unosząc lekko brew.- Smakowało?  
–    Tak, dziękuję za posiłek – odparł spokojnie Kuroko, niewzruszony złośliwością swojego chłopaka.  
    Seijuurou już otwierał usta, pewien, że Tetsuya zacznie narzekać na tę drobną uszczypliwość i zarumieni się na twarzy, jednak jego odpowiedź zaskoczyło go. Uśmiechnął się mimowolnie do błękitnowłosego, po czym pocałował go po raz kolejny i wstał.  
–    Zamieńmy się miejscami – powiedział.  
    Kuroko posłusznie przesunął się na miejsce Akashiego, i już uniósł się, opierając o krawędzie wanny, by usiąść na półce, na której wcześniej siedział Seijuurou, kiedy niespodziewanie czerwonowłosy powstrzymał go, ściągając z powrotem do swojego powodu.  
–    Nie siadaj – poprosił.  
–    No dobrze – mruknął Kuroko.- Ale jeśli chcesz już przejść do rzeczy, to teraz naprawdę będzie ci niewygodnie.  
–    Hmm. Myślę, że ta wanna jest wystarczająco duża – powiedział spokojnie Seijuurou, pochylając się nad Tetsuyą i całując go delikatnie.  
–    Skoro tak uważasz, to...- zaczął Kuroko, jednak urwał nieco osłupiały, kiedy Akashi sięgnął po butelkę szamponu i, nalawszy go odrobinę na dłoń, zaczął nawilżać swój odbyt.- Uhm... Akashi-kun?  
–    Tak, Kuroko?- Seijuurou odłożył butelkę, po czym chwycił członka Kuroko i nakierował go na swoje wnętrze. Tetsuya poderwał nerwowo biodra, poprawiając swoją pozycję.  
–    Co ty robisz?  
–    Ja już doszedłem, więc trochę czasu by mi zajęło, nim ponownie miałbym erekcję. Nie chcę narażać cię na zsunięcie się z tej półki, więc pozostaje to jedno wyjście.- Akashi spojrzał na niego spod przymrużonych powiek.- Ale jeżeli nie chcesz, abym tym razem był uke, to nie wahaj się mi o tym powiedzieć.  
–    Nie, ja... nie o to mi chodzi...- wymamrotał Tetsuya, rumieniąc się na twarzy.- Po prostu... uhm, do tej pory nigdy nie zamienialiśmy się pozycjami... Nie sądziłem, że tak po prostu to się stanie, bo... no...   
–    Bo nie wyglądam na kogoś, kogo miejsce jest na dole, co?- dokończył Seijuurou spokojnym tonem, unosząc jedną brew. Kiedy Kuroko wzruszył lekko ramionami, przyznając się do przypuszczeń Akashiego, czerwonowłosy uśmiechnął się do niego łagodnie.- Uprzedzam, że nie jestem w tym szczególnie dobry. Właściwie to mógłbym na palcach jednej dłoni policzyć ile razy pozwoliłem się przelecieć, w dodatku raczej nie byłem wówczas przesadnie trzeźwy, ale... dla ciebie się postaram. Jeśli coś będzie nie tak, nie krępuj się mi o tym powiedzieć, dobrze? Z chęcią przyjmę od ciebie wszelkie wskazówki, dzięki czemu pewnego dnia to ja doprowadzę cię do szaleństwa.  
–    Kto powiedział, że już nie doprowadzasz?- zapytał z uśmiechem Tetsuya, po czym jęknął cicho, marszcząc brwi, gdy Akashi nabił się gładko na jego penisa.  
    Seijuurou zagryzł lekko wargę, starając się rozluźnić, by jak najszybciej przyzwyczaić się do uczucia wypełnienia. Chociaż członek Kuroko był odrobinę mniejszy od członka Midorimy, to jednak Akashi wciąż miał na uwadze fakt, iż niewiele razy to on stawał się pasywną stroną. Nie przepadał za uczuciem jakie towarzyszyło temu, który jest na dole, ale nie mógł odmówić sobie zrobienia tego z Tetsuyą – pragnął go nie tylko zaskoczyć, ale tym samym pokazać, że niezależnie od tego który z nich będzie górował, Seijuurou niezmiennie będzie go kochał.  
    Akashi pochylił się lekko nad Kuroko, całując jego usta. Z początku dostosowanie swojej pozycji do tego, by złączyć również ich usta, sprawiało mu drobne problemy, jednak szybko się przyzwyczaił i po chwili już unosił się i opadał w miarowym tempie, wprawiając wodę w wannie w burzliwe kołysanie, jednocześnie nie odrywając ust od ukochanego.  
    Kuroko zacisnął dłonie na jego biodrach, po chwili przesuwając je na pośladki. Seijuurou miał wrażenie, że błękitnowłosy jest niezwykle gorący, jakby nieoczekiwanie dostał gorączki. Jego wzrok stał się odrobinę mglisty, ciepły oddech w krótkich, gwałtownych spazmach co chwila zmuszał mężczyzn, by na moment przerwali całowanie. Akashiemu jednak zupełnie to nie przeszkadzało, wręcz przeciwnie – cieszył się, że Tetsuya reaguje na jego pieszczoty w taki sposób.  
–    I jak?- zapytał cicho Akashi.- Dobrze ci?  
–    Tak – sapnął Tetsuya, delikatnie rozsuwając pośladki Akashiego.- Nie spodziewałem się takiego obrotu spraw... ale nie mam na co narzekać!  
–    Jeszcze wiele razy cię zaskoczę – wymruczał Seijuurou, leniwie całując szyję ukochanego i delikatnie ją przygryzając. Zacisnął ścianki odbytu na członku błękitnowłosego, by wywołać w Kuroko kolejną reakcję. Zgodnie z jego planem Tetsuya wydał z siebie przeciągły jęk.- Kuroko?- szepnął Akashi, ujmując jego twarz w dłonie i zmuszając go, by na niego spojrzał.  
–    Mmm?  
–    Czy od tej chwili mogę ci mówić po imieniu?  
–    Eh?- Kuroko zmarszczył lekko brwi.- W sumie już od jakiegoś czasu raz po raz ci się to zdarza, Akashi-kun...- powiedział z lekkim uśmiechem.- Nie mam nic przeciwko, ale uprzedzam, że osobiście nie jestem w stanie tak szybko przerzucić się na mówienie ci po imieniu.  
–    To nawet lepiej – mruknął Akashi.- Gdybyś teraz zwrócił się do mnie po imieniu, chyba bym oszalał.  
–    Naprawdę? To może spróbuję, Sei...  
    Akashi ze śmiechem zasłonił mu usta dłonią, zamiast ich całując czoło błękitnowłosego. Kiedy odsunął rękę, Kuroko również zaśmiał się krótko, a następnie uniósł się lekko, po raz kolejny łącząc ich wargi, tym razem jednak w namiętnym pocałunku. Seijuurou odpowiedział na niego z podobną zachłannością, jednocześnie przyspieszając ruchy biodrami i w szybkim tempie unosząc się i opadając. Żaden z nich nie przejmował się rozlewającą się wszędzie wokół wodą, ponieważ zbyt pochłonięci byli sobą nawzajem.  
    Po krótkim czasie oddech obu mężczyzn znacznie przyspieszył i zmuszeni byli do przerwania pocałunku. Kuroko nie wstrzymywał swojego jęku i westchnień, nie był w stanie tego dłużej robić, zwłaszcza, że już zbliżał się do końca.  
–    Wstań, Akashi-kun – wysapał ostatkiem sił.- Zaraz... dojdę...  
–    Mm, zrób to we mnie – wyszeptał Akashi, ochoczo jeszcze mocniej zaciskając ścianki swojego odbytu na członku Kuroko.  
    Tetsuya nie wytrzymał zbyt długo. Zagryzł mocno wargę, jęknąwszy głośno, zamknął oczy i odrzucił do tyłu głowię, spuszczając się obficie we wnętrzu Akashiego. Seijuurou poruszał jeszcze biodrami tak długo, aż Kuroko opadł bez sił na brzeg wanny, a uścisk jego dłoni na pośladkach czerwonowłosego zelżał. Wówczas Akashi uniósł powoli biodra, ostrożnie wysuwając z odbytu penisa Tetsuyi, a potem usiadł powoli naprzeciwko niego, zaciskając mocno ścianki swego wnętrza, by jak najdłużej zatrzymać w sobie spermę ukochanego.  
    W końcu dla niego była to nadzwyczajnie wyjątkowa chwila.   
    Przez kilka minut obaj mężczyźni leżeli w milczeniu w wannie, spoglądając na siebie spokojnie. Akashi przesuwał leniwie palcami po łydce Kuroko, żałując iż brak mu sił na to, by znów usiąść za jego plecami i przytulić go do siebie.   
–    Dziękuję, Akashi-kun – powiedział cicho Tetsuya.- Za wszystko... za dzisiaj. Za to, że przyjechałeś do szpitala, za to, że... że jesteś tu ze mną.  
–    Nie musisz mi za to dziękować – mruknął Seijuurou.- Robię to z przyjemnością. Poza tym... nadal chcę, byś powiedział mi dokładnie, co się dzisiaj wydarzyło.  
–    Tu nie ma o czym mówić – rzekł Kuroko, marszcząc lekko brwi.- Mieliśmy się pogodzić, żeby w pracy nie panowała taka groteskowa atmosfera między nami. Zaprosił mnie na kawę do kawiarni, po drodze rozmawialiśmy... Byłem tym tak pochłonięty, że nawet nie zauważyłem, kiedy znaleźliśmy się w tej uliczce. Chciał po prostu, żebym z tobą zerwał i wrócił do niego. Ale mu odmówiłem. Wtedy mnie zaatakował.  
–    Dotknął cię, prawda?- Seijuurou usilnie starał się zachować spokój.  
–    Jeśli masz na myśli to najgorsze, to nie – odparł Kuroko.- To znaczy... jakby to powiedzieć... Chciał już to zrobić, ale wtedy...  
–    Przyszedł ktoś, komu mam ochotę przesłać bukiet kwiatów – warknął Akashi.- Jestem na ciebie zły, Tetsuya. Spotykasz się z innymi, nic mi o tym nie mówiąc.  
–    To nie tak – westchnął błękitnowłosy.- To miało być przyjacielskie spotkanie, nie sądziłem, że Mayuzumi-kun jest zdolny do czegoś takiego.  
–    A Kagami?- Akashi wbił w niego uważne spojrzenie.  
–    Kagami-kun?- powtórzył z zaskoczeniem Tetsuya.- Co masz na myśli?  
–    Nie powiedziałeś mi, że się z nim spotykasz, sam was znalazłem w barze, trzymających się za ręce.  
–    Ponieważ byłem zbyt przejęty wiadomością, że Himuro-san nie żyje – wyjaśnił Kuroko, marszczą lekko brwi.- Pogrzeb miał być tego samego dnia, a ja nie byłem w stanie odmówić Kagamiemu-kun, w końcu to mój przyjaciel. Trzymał mnie za rękę, ponieważ mi dziękował za to, że przy nim byłem w tak ciężkich chwilach.   
–    Może i jest twoim „przyjacielem”, ale ja mu nie ufam – powiedział dobitnie Akashi.- Sam widzisz, jak się kończą twoje przyjaźnie. Nie mogę pozwolić, by taka sytuacja się powtórzyła, rozumiesz, Tetsuya?  
–    Spokojnie, nie powtórzy się – zapewnił Kuroko.- Sam nie mam zamiaru ryzykować. Oczywiście, mam nadzieję, że Mayuzumi-kun po swoim pobycie w szpitalu dojdzie do siebie i zrozumie, co chciał zrobić, ale na pewno nie spotkam się z nim więcej sam na sam.  
–    W ogóle się z nim nie zobaczysz – mruknął Akashi.- Już ja o to zadbam.  
    Kuroko westchnął jedynie cicho w odpowiedzi, czując, że nie ma sił na dalszą dyskusję. Zamknął leniwie oczy, układając się w wannie nieco wygodniej.  
–    Woda robi się zimna – powiedział.- Wychodzimy?  
–    Jeśli uda ci się mnie przekonać – odparł Seijuurou.   
–    Co powiesz na twoją ulubioną kawę i miły wieczór pod kocem na kanapie?  
–    Gdybyś miał chociaż telewizor, albo laptopa...- zaczął z uśmiechem Akashi, patrząc na niego znacząco.- Widziałem ostatnie takie w promocji, mogę ci...  
–    Nie mam ani tego, ani tego, ale mam za to dobre książki – przerwał mu bezceremonialnie Kuroko, wstając i wychodząc z wanny. Skrzywił się lekko, patrząc na rozlaną na podłodze wodę.- Prawdziwy sztorm...  
–    A wyobraź sobie co by było, gdybyś to ty mnie ujeżdżał – powiedział z rozbawieniem Akashi.  
    Tetsuya odwrócił się od niego, by ukryć uśmiech na twarzy, po czym sięgnął do szafki po ręcznik. Osuszył nim dokładnie ciało, po czym owinął go sobie wokół bioder. W tym samym czasie Akashi również zdążył opuścić wannę i wyjąć z odpływu korek. Kuroko podał mu jeden ze swoich ręczników, by czerwonowłosy mógł się wytrzeć.  
–    To ja robię kawę, a ty sprzątasz w łazience – zadecydował spokojnie.- Mop jest tu, obok pralki. Czekam w salonie, Akashi-kun.  
    Seijuurou zamarł w bezruchu, patrząc na swojego chłopaka z niedowierzaniem. Zamrugał, zdezorientowany, spoglądając w miejsce, które przed chwilą wskazał mu Kuroko. Przez dłuższą chwilę wpatrywał się beznamiętnie w stojącego w kącie mopa, a potem wywrócił oczami i sięgnął po niego, krzywiąc się lekko.  
    Chyba właśnie pozwolił Tetsuyi sobą porządzić.  
  
  



	51. Chapter 51

    Dla słodkich chwil sam na sam z Kuroko, Akashi zrobiłby wszystko.  
    Siedząc na kanapie pod ciepłym puchowym kocem, Seijuurou obejmował swojego ukochanego, opierając policzek o jego miękkie błękitne włosy. Oboje zrobili sobie krótką przerwę od rozmów, w milczeniu czerpiąc przyjemność z samej swojej obecności. Wcześniej Kuroko zaparzył dla nich herbatę, która zdążyła już jednak wystygnąć, ponieważ żaden z nich nie miał ochoty ruszać się z miejsca, by sięgnąć po stojący na stoliku kubek.  
    Niestety, ich błogi spokój szybko został przerwany przez dzwonek do drzwi, natarczywie rozbrzmiewający w niewielkiej kawalerce. Kuroko już odsuwał leniwie koc, by pójść otworzyć, jednak Akashi, zaalarmowany ciągłym dzwonieniem, chwycił go za rękę.  
–    Ja otworzę – powiedział.- Nie podoba mi się ta natarczywość...  
–    Daj spokój, Akashi-kun, chyba nie myślisz, że to Mayuzumi-kun uciekł ze szpitala i przyszedł dokończyć to, co próbował zacząć?- Tetsuya westchnął z lekką irytacją, wsuwając na nogi laczki, po czym wstając z kanapy i udając się w kierunku drzwi. Seijuurou jednak nie miał zamiaru tak po prostu się zbyć, i podążył za błękitnowłosym, stając kawałek za nim i opierając się o kuchenny blat.  
    Kuroko wyjrzał przez wizjer na korytarz, jednak za drzwiami panowała ciemność. Najwyraźniej jego gość nie kłopotał się z zapaleniem dla siebie światła. Fakt ten nieco go zaskoczył, jednak mając za plecami Akashiego, nie czuł się niekomfortowo. Przekręcił więc klucz w zamku i otworzył powoli drzwi.  
    Światło pochodzące z kuchni stopniowo zaczynało oświetlać stojącą naprzeciwko niego postać, ukazując kolejno czarne, ubrudzone błotem buty, ciemne spodnie, granatową, nieco podartą na ramieniu kurtkę, aż w końcu samą, bladą twarz.  
    Akashi, w jednej chwili rozpoznawszy przyjaciela Kuroko, Ogiwarę Shigehiro, zacisnął usta w cienką linię, odruchowo chwytając za rękojeść jednego z kuchennych noży.  
–    O mój Boże!- jęknął Ogiwara na jego widok, cofając się pospiesznie kilka kroków.  
–    Akashi-kun, co ty wyprawiasz?!- wykrzyknął z oburzeniem Tetsuya.- W tej chwili odsuń się od tego noża! Zwariowałeś, do cholery?! Niby co zamierzałeś z nim zrobić?!  
    Seijuurou nawet na niego nie spojrzał, wciąż wbijając morderczy wzrok w Shigehiro, który spoglądał ku nim lękliwie, wiercąc się w miejscu, jakby nie mogąc zdecydować, czy porozmawiać z Kuroko, czy jak najprędzej stamtąd uciec. Tetsuya tymczasem wciąż patrzył na swojego chłopaka, oczekując odpowiedzi, lecz nie doczekawszy się jej, w końcu odwrócił się do swojego gościa.  
–    Co ty tutaj robisz?- zapytał oschle, choć bez złości.  
–    Tetsuya... ja... ch-chciałem porozmawiać... musimy porozmawiać – wyjąkał Ogiwara.  
–    O czym?- wycedził Akashi.- Przyniosłeś pieniądze, które mu ukradłeś?  
–    Nie...- szepnął bezradnie Shigehiro, kręcąc przecząco głową. W jego brązowych oczach powoli zaczynały zbierać się łzy. Zawstydzony, spuścił głowę, wbijając spojrzenie w swoje buty.  
–    Akashi-kun, nie wtrącaj się, proszę – powiedział Kuroko, spoglądając ku niemu.- Będziesz tak łaskawy i pójdziesz do salonu? Z całym szacunkiem, ale nie mam zamiaru ryzykować, że znowu ci coś odbije!  
–    Nigdzie się nie ruszam – odparł szorstko czerwonowłosy.- Nie widzisz, jak on wygląda? Jest obłąkany, brudny od błota i w dodatku niezbyt przyjemnie pachnie. Nie mam pewności, że jesteś przy nim bezpieczny.  
–    A przy tobie jestem?- Kuroko znów uniósł głos, wskazując ruchem dłoni na nóż, którego nie tak dawno Akashi chciał wyjąć z drewnianego stojaka.- Gdybym cię nie zatrzymał, to co byś zrobił? Rzuciłbyś się na niego i go zadźgał tylko dlatego, że mnie okradł?! Idź, proszę, do salonu!  
    Seijuurou nadal jednak nie ruszył się z miejsca, wciąż nie spuszczając z oczu Ogiwary, stojącego w pełnej skruchy postawie. Tetsuya zamknął na moment oczy, biorąc głęboki wdech, a wraz z jego wypuszczeniem ponownie odwrócił się do dawnego przyjaciela.  
–    Dlaczego do mnie przyszedłeś?- zapytał.- Nadal jestem zły, Ogiwara-kun, nie mam ochoty na twoje towarzystwo.  
–    Błagam, Tetsuya!- jęknął płaczliwie Shigehiro.- Musisz ze mną porozmawiać, musisz mi pomóc! Nie mam już nikogo, z nikim innym nie mogę porozmawiać!  
–    Porozmawiać o czym?  
–    O Chiyo!  
–    Hisato-san?- zdziwił się Kuroko.- Znalazłeś ją?  
–    Nie... nie do końca – westchnął Ogiwara.- Dlatego właśnie muszę z tobą porozmawiać! Błagam cię, Tetsuya! Wiem, że mnie nienawidzisz, ale tylko ty mi pozostałeś! Proszę cię, poświęć mi chwilę czasu...  
    Kuroko zagryzł lekko wargę, mierząc brązowowłosego spojrzeniem. Akashi miał trochę racji, mówiąc, że nie wygląda na zbyt normalnego, jego ubranie było brudne i poszarpane, zupełnie jakby przed chwilą przedzierał się przez najprawdziwszą dżunglę.  
–    Tetsuya...- zaczął Akashi.  
–    Niech będzie – powiedział Kuroko, ignorując ostrzegawczy ton swojego chłopaka.- Akashi-kun, jeżeli uważasz, że nie będziesz potrafił zachować się normalnie, to bardzo cię proszę, żebyś wyszedł na spacer i nieco ochłonął.  
–    Nie mam zamiaru iść na żaden spacer – wycedził Akashi.- Nie traktuj mnie jak psa, potrafię się zachować!  
–    Więc daj mi na to dowód – odparł twardo Tetsuya, patrząc na niego ze złością. Przesunął się na bok, wpuszczając do środka Ogiwarę, który przekroczył niepewnie próg, ze strachem spoglądając na Akashiego.  
–    Przepraszam za najście...- wymamrotał.  
–    Usiądź w salonie, zaparzę ci herbaty – powiedział Kuroko, wskazując przyjacielowi kanapę.  
–    Dziękuję, Tetsuya.- Shigehiro spojrzał na niego z wdzięcznością, po czym przeszedł posłusznie do salonu i usiadł na kanapie, zdejmując z siebie kurtkę.  
    Akashi uważnie obserwował każdy jego ruch, wciąż stojąc w kuchni. Tetsuya zamknął drzwi na klucz, po czym chwycił za elektryczny czajnik i napełnił go wodą, stawiając na podkładce. Przycisnął na niej guzik, a następnie uszykował kubek oraz torebkę herbaty.  
    Seijuurou jeszcze przez dłuższą chwilę patrzył na Ogiwarę, kiedy ten odłożył na bok kurtkę i zaczął chuchać na swoje zmarznięte dłonie, ocierając je o siebie nawzajem. Czerwonowłosy przełknął ciężko ślinę, ze wszystkich sił starając się opanować nerwy. Był zły na siebie za to, że w obecności Kuroko niemal zaatakował Shigehiro. To był potworny błąd z jego strony i wiedział, że Tetsuya nieprędko o tym zapomni. Co gorsza, przez ten niekontrolowany gest będzie zmuszony odłożyć na później wyjawienie mu swych tajemnic.  
    Reakcja Kuroko trochę go zabolała.  
–    Tetsuya...- zaczął cicho, odwracając się ku niemu.  
–    Jestem na ciebie wściekły, Akashi-kun – poinformował go chłodno Kuroko, przecierając ścierką blat kuchennych szafek.- Nie mam pojęcia, co ty sobie myślałeś, chwytając za ten nóż! Zamierzałeś zabić Ogiwarę-kun?  
–    Zrobiłem to odruchowo...- wymamrotał Seijuurou.  
–    Odruchowo?- powtórzył z niedowierzaniem Tetsuya.- Często masz takie odruchy? A zdarza ci się może odruchowo kogoś dźgnąć nożem? Bo jeżeli tak, to wolałbym o tym wiedzieć.  
–    Przestań, Tetsuya...  
–    Na mnie też odruchowo się zamachniesz, kiedy cię zdenerwuję?  
–    O czym ty mówisz?- Akashi powoli tracił cierpliwość.- Dobrze wiesz, że nigdy w życiu bym cię nie skrzywdził! Chyba wielokrotnie udowadniałem ci, ile dla mnie znaczysz?  
–    Owszem, i temu nie mam zamiaru zaprzeczać, ale, na litość boską, chwyciłeś za nóż!  
–    Już mówiłem, że to odruchowo, zupełny przypadek!  
–    To dość zaskakujące, ale Mayuzumi-kun chyba właśnie przed tym mnie przestrzegał – sapnął z niedowierzaniem Kuroko.  
–    Co takiego?- Akashi wbił w niego uważne spojrzenie.- Przestrzegał cię... przede mną?  
–    Powiedział mi, że dobrze będziesz mnie traktował tylko pod warunkiem, że będę „grzecznym chłopcem” i nie będę ci się sprzeciwiał.  
    Usłyszawszy to, Seijuurou poczuł się tak, jakby Kuroko właśnie go uderzył. Przez chwilę patrzył na niego w oniemieniu, powoli jednak uspokajając się i przybierając na twarz beznamiętny wyraz.  
–    Rozumiem – powiedział jedynie. Już odwrócił się, by przejść do salonu, kiedy nagle Kuroko chwycił go za ramię, zatrzymując.  
–    Nie, zaczekaj, Akashi-kun – westchnął ciężko.- Przepraszam, ja... to zabrzmiało okropnie, przecież nie zrobiłeś mi nic złego... To ja zachowałem się podle, przepraszam. Po prostu... przestraszyłeś mnie, gdy złapałeś ten nóż... Już myślałem, że chcesz rzucić się na Ogiwarę-kun!   
–    Rozumiem – powtórzył Akashi, wzruszając ramionami.- Nie musisz się tłumaczyć. Przepraszam, zareagowałem zbyt ostro na jego widok. Najwyraźniej bardziej niż ty przejmuję się tymi, którzy w tak brutalny sposób krzywdzą cię i zdradzają. Wybacz, taki mam charakter.  
–    Przestań, proszę – jęknął cicho Tetsuya, kręcąc głową i ściskając dłoń swojego chłopaka.- Masz rację, ja mam zbyt dobre serce i zbyt łatwo wybaczam innym ludziom, ale... Ten nóż, to było za dużo, nie możesz reagować w ten sposób!  
–    Przepraszam, Kuroko. To się więcej nie powtórzy.  
–    Dlaczego nie spojrzysz mi w oczy?- zapytał szeptem Tetsuya, czując się zupełnie bezradnie. Chłód, z jakim Akashi wypowiadał słowa oraz fakt, że znów zwrócił się do niego po nazwisku, przyprawiały go o dreszcze, mężczyzna miał wrażenie, że Seijuurou lada moment opuści jego mieszkanie, zrywając z nim za to, co w swej bezmyślności powiedział.  
    A to była ostatnia rzecz, jakiej chciałby Kuroko.  
    Akashi spojrzał na niego bez żadnych sprzeciwów, jednak nie poruszyła go obawa w oczach błękitnowłosego. Zupełnie jakby na ten moment wyłączył wszystkie swoje uczucia, pozostając beznamiętnym na jego niemą prośbę.  
–    Proszę, zapomnij o tym, co powiedziałem – mruknął Kuroko.- Nie bądź na mnie zły, Akashi-kun.  
–    Nie jestem na ciebie zły – zaprzeczył Seijuurou, marszcząc lekko brwi.- Skąd ten pomysł?  
–    Przecież widzę – westchnął Tetsuya.- Nawet przestałeś zwracać się do mnie po imieniu...  
–    Przepraszam.- Akashi nagle uśmiechnął się do niego lekko.- Lubisz, kiedy mówię do ciebie po imieniu?   
–    Cóż... po prostu od dzisiaj będę miał wrażenie, że jesteś zły, kiedy nazwiesz mnie „Kuroko”...  
–    Rozumiem – powiedział Seijuurou.- Skoro ja mam zapomnieć o tym, co powiedziałeś, ty zapomnij o tym, co zrobiłem. Umowa stoi?  
    Kuroko odetchnął z ulgą, gdy zobaczył w oczach ukochanego niewielki błysk, jakby jego uczucia i emocje znów powróciły. Pokiwał skwapliwie głową, rad, że Akashi się na niego nie gniewa. Ufał Seijuurou i wiedział, że nigdy by go nie skrzywdził, poza tym naprawdę zdążył się do niego przywiązać i zaangażować w ich związek.  
    Kochał go.  
–    Ja też poproszę herbatę – rzekł Akashi, przechodząc do salonu i zajmując miejsce na krześle przy biurku, z dala od Ogiwary.  
    Tetsuya ochoczo przystąpił do przygotowania napoju. Kiedy zalał wrzątkiem trzy kubki, zaniósł je do pokoju i postawił przed mężczyznami, swój własny trzymając w dłoniach. Stanął pod oknem, opierając się o parapet i westchnął cicho.  
–    Więc o co chodzi, Ogiwara-kun?- zapytał.  
–    Och, uhm...- Shigehiro odchrząknął nerwowo. Kawalerka była bardzo mała, oczywistym więc było, że słyszał cały przebieg rozmowy między kochankami i czuł się zdecydowanie niekomfortowo, jako iż był głównym obiektem, który sprowokował ich do kłótni.- Cho-chodzi o Chiyo...  
–    To już wiemy.- Kuroko skinął głową.- Przejdź do rzeczy, Ogiwara-kun.  
–    Uh... no więc...- Shigehiro odetchnął głęboko, nim w końcu zaczął mówić.- Policja nie jest przesadnie chętna do tego, aby mi pomóc. Uważają, że Chiyo po prostu wyjechała ze swoim nowym chłopakiem za granicę, korzystając z tych pieniędzy, które ci zabrałem. W ogóle nie chcą mnie słuchać, nie dopuszczają do siebie możliwości, że coś jej stało, nawet jeżeli nie odbiera telefonu i nie daje znaku życia swojej rodzinie! Dlatego... postanowiłem jej szukać na własną rękę... Pamiętasz co mówiłem podczas przesłuchania? O tym, gdzie mieliśmy spotkać się z Chiyo?  
–    Pamiętam – potwierdził Kuroko.  
–    No więc ja... poszedłem tam jeszcze raz.- Dłonie Ogiwary trzęsły się wyraźnie, kiedy mężczyzna upijał łyk herbaty ze swojego kubka.- Przeszukałem całą okolicę, od miejsca, w którym na nią czekałem, obszedłem dosłownie każdą stronę! I... coś znalazłem, Tetsuya.  
–    Coś znalazłeś?- powtórzył Kuroko, marszcząc lekko brwi.- Co takiego?  
–    Magazyn – odparł cicho Ogiwara.  
    Akashi natychmiast zamarł w bezruchu, spinając się i wbijając uważny wzrok w Shigehiro. To było niemożliwe, by Ogiwara znalazł w lesie jego magazyn. Przypuszczał, że wie, gdzie mniej więcej został on zaatakowany, a miejsce to było oddalone od magazynu o prawie dwa kilometry. Dlaczego miałby przeszukiwać tak ogromny teren? Nieważne jak wielkim był desperatem, przeczesywanie lasu było zupełną stratą czasu.  
–    Magazyn?- powtórzył z zaskoczeniem Tetsuya.- W lesie?  
–    Tak.- Ogiwara pokiwał szybko głową.- To zupełnie normalne, mój stary znajomy też ma taki, ale położony przy nowej drodze pożarowej. Ten, który ja znalazłem, leży niemal na samym końcu tej starej, nieużywanej od dziesiątek lat.   
–    I co jest w tym magazynie?- zapytał Kuroko.- Chociaż chyba nie powinieneś do niego wchodzić, to na pewno czyjaś własność...  
–    Nie powinienem, ale...- Shigehiro zacisnął mocno usta, zaczął nieznacznie kołysać się do przodu i tyłu. Sięgnął do kieszeni swojej czarnej bluzy, wyjmując z niej niewielki przedmiot.- Tetsuya, przy tym magazynie leżała bransoletka Chiyo...  
–    Co...?- Kuroko spojrzał na niego z przestrachem, podchodząc bliżej i przyglądając się ozdóbce na drżącej dłoni przyjaciela.- Należy do Hisato-san? Jesteś pewien?  
–    Tak, jestem pewien, sam ją jej kupiłem – wyszeptał Ogiwara.- Jest mi wstyd, ale... ale bałem się wejść do tego magazynu sam... Co, jeżeli to jest kryjówka mordercy, który zamordował tego dyrektora od kawy? Co jeśli trzyma tam ludzi i ćwiartuje ich ciała? Sam bym sobie nie poradził...!  
–    Może powinieneś zgłosić to na policję?- zaproponował cicho Tetsuya.  
–    Przecież mówię ci, że oni nie chcąc mnie słuchać!- jęknął Ogiwara.- Jeżeli powiem im o tym, co odkryłem, po prostu mnie zignorują, stwierdzą, że Chiyo była tam ze swoim chłopakiem i po prostu zgubiła tę bransoletkę! Policja to idioci, ich w ogóle nie obchodzi los mojej Chiyo! Jestem pewien, że nawet tego mordercy nie szukają, bo słuch o nim zaginął, nikogo do tej pory nie zamordował... a ja się obawiam, że po prostu przestał wystawiać zwłoki na pokaz!   
–    Ale... nie rozumiem, czego ty ode mnie oczekujesz, Ogiwara-kun?- wymamrotał Kuroko, patrząc na niego ze współczuciem.  
–    Proszę cię, Tetsuya, chodź tam ze mną!- Shigehiro wbił w niego błagalne spojrzenie.- Błagam cię, to jest jedyna i ostatnia prośba w moim życiu! Przysięgam, że nic więcej od ciebie nie będę chciał, zniknę raz na zawsze, jeżeli takie będzie twoje życzenie! Tylko błagam, pomóż mi ten ostatni raz!  
–    Och...- Kuroko westchnął ciężko, przeczesując dłonią włosy.- Ale... nie możemy przecież się tam włamać! Teraz jest noc, więc na pewno nikogo nie będzie, lepiej zrobimy, jeżeli dowiemy się na policji do kogo należy ten magazyn i...  
–    Na cholerę komuś potrzebny jest magazyn w lesie?!- wykrzyknął z płaczem Ogiwara.- Jestem pewien, że coś tam znajdziemy, Tetsuya! Proszę cię! Ten jeden raz, błagam, zrób to dla mnie! Potem dam ci spokój!  
    Kuroko znów wydał z siebie ciężkie westchnienie, czując zupełną niemoc. Perspektywa, że miałby jechać do lasu niemal w środku nocy po to, by włamać się do starego magazynu, nie napawała go entuzjazmem. Zwłaszcza, że do głowy same nasuwały się myśli, że coś tu zdecydowanie nie gra. Bransoletka Hisato miałaby przypadkowo znaleźć się pod jakimś magazynem?  
    To brzmiało jak fabuła kryminału.  
    Tetsuya spojrzał ze zrezygnowaniem na swojego chłopaka.  
–    Mógłbyś pojechać z nami, Akashi-kun?- zapytał.  
–    Teraz?- Seijuurou wbił w niego nieprzeniknione spojrzenie.  
–    Tak, im szybciej, tym lepiej – odpowiedział za niego Ogiwara, patrząc to na Seijuurou, to na Tetsuyę.- Jeżeli się pospieszymy, Chiyo może jeszcze żyć!   
    Kuroko szczerze w to wątpił. Oczywiście zakładając, że Hisato rzeczywiście została porwana tamtej feralnej nocy, to minęło przecież zbyt wiele czasu – ponad dwa tygodnie. Nie było opcji, by morderca przetrzymywał ją tyle czasu, chyba że był wyjątkowo chorym zwyrodnialcem. Tetsuya jednak nie miał zamiaru mówić tego na głos.  
–    Akashi-kun?- spojrzał na niego niepewnie.  
    Seijuurou przełknął ślinę, odwracając od niego wzrok i okazując tym samym niezadowolenie. Tetsuya był pewien, że jest ono spowodowane niechęcią do Ogiwary, lecz prawda była taka, że Akashi obawiał się odkrycia przez Kuroko prawdy – a przecież było to nieuchronne, jeżeli zamierzali pojechać do magazynu i włamać się do niego.  
    Przecież Seijuurou miał tam wszystko. Noże, piły, skalpele, wszystkie narzędzia posiadające ostrze, albo kolce, wszystko to, co nadawało się do krojenia, siekania i miażdżenia. Miał tam również kilka drobnych pamiątek po swoich ofiarach.  
    Jeżeli Kuroko zobaczy to wszystko, zadzwoni na policję. Kiedy przyjedzie policja, zacznie uważnie węszyć nie tylko w magazynie i jego okolicy, ale również w całym Tokio. Akashi był pewien, że nie znajdą żadnych poszlak prowadzących do niego czy do Shintarou, jednak mimo to nie mógł ryzykować.  
–    Dobrze – mruknął.- Ale co, jeżeli ktoś tam będzie? Możemy zginąć wszyscy. Nie lepiej zostawić to policji?  
–    Oni mnie nie słuchają!- jęknął Ogiwara.  
–    Może nie będziemy musieli się włamywać – mruknął niepewnie Tetsuya.- Może wystarczy tylko się tam rozejrzeć? Przyjrzymy się magazynowi, rozejrzymy się po okolicy i wrócimy. Chyba mam gdzieś dwie latarki, weźmiemy je ze sobą. Tylko pamiętaj, Ogiwara-kun.- Tetsuya spojrzał ze złością na swojego przyjaciela.- To jest ostatnia rzecz, jaką dla ciebie robię!  
    Shigehiro zamknął oczy, oddychając z ulgą i kiwając jedynie głową w odpowiedzi.   
    Akashi tymczasem, uważnie obserwując obu mężczyzn, wyjął z kieszeni komórkę i dyskretnie napisał do Midorimy krótką wiadomość. Po wysłaniu jej, równie powolnym ruchem schował telefon do kieszeni, upewniając się, że żaden z mężczyzn tego nie dostrzegł. Zacisnął lekko usta, starając się uspokoić.  
    Miał nadzieję, że Shintarou zdąży na czas.  
  



	52. Chapter 52

    Midorima miał wrażenie, że jadąc przez otulone nocą Tokio, złamał wszystkie możliwe przepisy drogowe.  
    Oczywiście, gnając na łeb na szyję, obrał jedynie znane sobie drogi, mając absolutną pewność, że nie uchwyci go żaden radar ani patrolujący okolicę policjant. Kiedy tylko wyjechał na opustoszałą szosę prowadzącą przez hektary lasu do sąsiedniego miasta, przyspieszył jeszcze bardziej.   
    „Zero”. Tak brzmiała wiadomość, którą dostał od Akashiego dosłownie kilka minut wcześniej. To było hasło, które na wszelki wypadek mężczyźni dla siebie stworzyli, gdyby okazało się, że wkrótce ich tajemnice mogą wyjść na jaw. Wówczas ten, który dostał ostrzeżenie, miał jak najszybciej pozbyć się wszystkiego z magazynu położonego w środku lasu, na końcu starej drogi przeciwpożarowej.  
    Zero oznaczało punkt krytyczny.  
    Shintarou głośno przeklinał swojego przyjaciela. Nie miał pojęcia, co zaszło, ale obaj mieli niewiarygodne szczęście, że Midorima na czas odczytał wiadomość. W takiej chwili liczyła się każda minuta, i gdyby zielonowłosy odebrał hasło pięć minut później, mogłoby być już za późno.  
    Coś musiało pójść nie tak. Tylko co? Czy Akashi przyznał się Kuroko do swojego hobby? Czy Tetsuya udał się na policję, by go zgłosić, wyjawić gdzie znajduje się miejsce, w którym Seijuurou niezliczoną ilość razy mordował swoje ofiary? Ten scenariusz wydawał się Midorimie być najbardziej prawdopodobnym.  
    Jeżeli tak, to z Kuroko będzie koniec.   
    Shintarou zahamował gwałtownie, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że jeszcze chwila i ominąłby ścieżkę, w którą powinien skręcić. Szarpnął kierownicą, wjeżdżając w drogę przeciwpożarową, po czym znów przycisnął pedał gazu, nie zwracając uwagi na nierówne podłoże, które wprawiało jego samochód w drżenie.  
    Kiedy tylko dojechał do magazynu, okrążył go, by zaparkować w niewidocznym miejscu z tyłu. Już i tak poważnie narażał się na niebezpieczeństwo – jeżeli ktoś znajdował się teraz nieopodal, z całą pewnością dostrzegł światła reflektorów. Oczywiście, to było bardzo wątpliwe, by ktoś przechadzał się o tej porze po lesie, zwłaszcza w takich ciemnościach i w zapomnianym terenie, ale Shintarou wolał dmuchać na zimne. Nie chciał dodatkowo pozostawiać auta tuż przed wejściem do magazynu, o ile istniała możliwość, że ktoś miałby zaraz się pojawić.  
    Wysiadł pospiesznie z samochodu, zabierając ze sobą dużą czarną torbę na ramię oraz latarkę. Ponownie okrążył magazyn, dopadł kłódkę i otworzył ją sprawnym ruchem, natychmiast wchodząc do środka i zamykając za sobą drzwi. Wolał nie zapalać światła, dlatego przeszedł do głównego pomieszczenia jedynie z pomocą latarki.  
    Całe szczęście, że przed wyjazdem na świąteczny urlop uporządkowali to miejsce. Akashi do tej pory nie miał czasu na kolejne polowanie, dlatego magazyn wciąż był czysty i wywietrzony, dzięki czemu wokół nie unosił się zapach krwi. Jedyne, czego należało się pozbyć, to wszelkich narzędzi, ubrań na zmianę oraz kilku pudełek z drobnymi pamiątkami, które kolekcjonował Seijuurou.  
    Midorima położył torbę na ziemi, rozpiął jej zamek, po czym zaczął wrzucać do niej noże, skalpele, gwoździe, siekierki i różne inne zakończone ostrzem przedmioty. Presja czasu ciążyła na nim do tego stopnia, że jego dłonie zaczęły się trząść. Myślał gorączkowo o tym, co powinien spakować, obawiając się, że zapomni o czymś ważnym, co zaważy na bezpieczeństwie jego i Seijuurou.  
    Nie mógł przecież pozwolić, by coś takiego miało miejsce.  
    Kiedy zebrał wszystkie narzędzia z blaszanego stołu, podbiegł do niewielkiej metalowej szafki składającej się z kilku szufladek. Opróżnił je, wrzucając do torby pudełko z kośćmi palców, kilka młotków, obcęgi, oraz słoik z niebieskimi gałkami ocznymi, które Akashi zaczął zbierać pół roku wcześniej. Gdy zamknął już szufladki, rozejrzał się wokół siebie, sunąc światłem latarki po ścianach oraz podłodze. Nie było możliwości, by zabrać ze sobą stoły, mógł tylko przesunąć ten pośrodku pod ścianę, aby nie wyglądał podejrzanie. Uczynił to więc, stawiając go tuż obok dwóch pozostałych.   
    Jeszcze tylko ubrania, które Seijuurou trzymał w niewielkiej łazience w szafce. Midorima wbiegł do pomieszczenia, wyrzucił z szafki wszystkie ubrania Akashiego, upychając je do torby. W momencie, kiedy ją zapinał, do jego uszu dotarł odgłos podjeżdżającego pod magazyn samochodu.  
    Było za późno.  
    Jeżeli teraz by wyszedł, zostałby natychmiast zauważony. Znalezienie go we wnętrzu magazynu również nie było teraz problemem – drzwi były otwarte. Jeżeli to policja przyjechała, od razu wejdą do środka i dokładnie przeszukają to miejsce. Midorima nie miał gdzie się schować, mógł jedynie zamknąć drzwi łazienki, nawet jeżeli nie miał klucza do zamku.   
    Ale to była jedyna opcja. Nie miał innego wyjścia.  
    Odłożył torbę pod ścianę, sam zaś przykucnął pod drzwiami łazienki, mocno napierając na nie ciałem, z bijącym sercem nasłuchując odgłosów z zewnątrz. Czuł, jak pot zalewa mu twarz a niepokój ściska gardło.   
    To nie mogło się tak zakończyć. Jeszcze zbyt wiele czekało zarówno jego, jak i Seijuurou. Nie mogli poprzestać w tym momencie, nie mogli...  
    Zza drzwi dobiegło go ciche szeptanie. Z początku brzmiało ono dla niego jak niezrozumiały bełkot, ale po chwili zaczął wyłapywać najpierw pojedyncze słowa, potem zaś już całe zdania.  
–    Wcześniej była zamknięte!- Shintarou nie rozpoznawał tego głosu, pełnego napięcia i strachu.  
–    Oh, nie... Tam ktoś może być! Wracajmy...!  
–    Ciszej!  
    Midorima zmarszczył lekko brwi. Dwa ostatnie głosy z pewnością należały do Kuroko i Akashiego, ale co oni tutaj robili? I, przede wszystkim, z kim przyjechali? Nie było mowy, żeby Seijuurou postanowił jeszcze komuś zdradzić swój sekret, zresztą, w takiej sytuacji nie pisałby do zielonowłosego, aby ten sprzątnął magazyn.  
    O co więc mogło chodzić? Czyżby nieznajomy, z którym przybyli, miał dowody na winę Akashiego, przez co ten chciał się szybko ich pozbyć? To również wydawało się być niemożliwe, a więc o co chodziło?  
    Shintarou zagryzł mocno wargę, zmuszając się do zaprzestania gorączkowego rozmyślania. Nie czas było teraz na zgadywanki, musiał pilnie nasłuchiwać odgłosów na zewnątrz i rozmowy. Było za późno – jeżeli odkryją jego obecność, wszystko się wyda.  
    Za drzwiami jeszcze przez krótką chwilę nikt się nie odzywał, a zaraz potem Midorima aż drgnął, uderzając łokciem o drzwi łazienki, kiedy nocną ciszę przerwał głuchy łomot, a zaraz po nim przeraźliwy wrzask:  
–    Pokaż się, ty pieprzony draniu!  
–    Co za im...!  
–    Ogiwara-kun, uspokój się, idioto!  
    Midorima sapnął cicho, dopiero teraz zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że do tej pory w napięciu wstrzymywał powietrze. Kiedy usłyszał krzyk, sądził, że został zdemaskowany, jednak najwyraźniej gość Akashiego i Kuroko po prostu w akcie desperacji wpadł jak oszalały do magazynu, krzycząc.  
    Nazwali go „Ogiwara-kun”. A więc to musiał być ten mężczyzna, o którym słyszał. Ten, który okradł Tetsuyę, były narzeczony Hisato Chiyo, której głowa posłużyła Midorimie i Akashiemu za gwiazdę na czubku ich bożonarodzeniowej choinki. Nie tylko zresztą głowa, bo także i inne części jej ciała znalazły się na świątecznym drzewku.   
    Co on tutaj robił?  
–    Wygląda na pusty...- szepnął Kuroko.  
–    Co to za stoły?- jęknął Ogiwara.  
–    Przecież to magazyn – westchnął ciężko Akashi.- Może służy komuś za warsztat?  
–    Jakoś nie widzę żadnych narzędzi!  
–    Może zabiera je ze sobą?- podsunął cicho Tetsuya.- Mimo wszystko magazyn w lesie jest trochę dziwny, pewnie boi się kradzieży...  
–    Tak, akurat!- warknął w odpowiedzi przyjaciel Kuroko.- Już to widzę, Tetsuya! Jestem pewien, że to kryjówka tego mordercy, na pewno kroi tutaj żywych ludzi! Po prostu czuję tę przejmującą atmosferę, jakby wokół krążyło wiele duchów...  
–    Świetnie, nie dość, że obłąkany, to jeszcze szalony...- burknął Seijuurou.- Zaraz zacznie się bawić w pogromcę duchów...  
–    Akashi-kun, proszę cię, nie pogarszaj sprawy. Rozejrzyjmy się trochę i wracajmy, mnie też się tutaj nie podoba.  
–    To chyba włącznik światła!  
    Midorima wstrzymał powietrze, kiedy do łazienki, od spodu drzwi, dotarło światło z głównego pomieszczenia. Teraz z całą pewnością zobaczą drugie drzwi i na pewno zechcą spróbować je otworzyć. Jeżeli zaczną dobijać się na siłę, próbując je wyważyć, to będzie koniec.  
    Choć tak naprawdę wcale nie musieliby tego robić. Wystarczyłoby zapalić światło w łazience, do którego kontakt znajdował się w głównym pomieszczeniu. Później pozostałoby już tylko klęknąć na ziemi i zajrzeć pod drzwi, a wówczas na pewno zobaczyliby, że coś – a raczej ktoś – jest za nimi i mocno się o nie opiera.  
    Shintarou pierwszy raz w życiu przeżywał taki horror.  
–    Rozejrzę się trochę na zewnątrz – powiedział Akashi.  
–    Co?- zapytał z niedowierzaniem Tetsuya.- Nie rób tego, Akashi-kun, nie zostawiaj mnie tutaj!  
–    Jeżeli ktokolwiek tu był, twój głupi przyjaciel na pewno spłoszył go swoim wrzaskiem.  
–    Może te drzwi prowadzą na zewnątrz?- rozległ się niewyraźny głos Ogiwary.  
    Midorima usłyszał szybkie kroki. Z całych sił zaparł się plecami o drzwi, mocno zaciskając zęby z przejęcia. Czuł pot niemal na całym ciele, myślał jedynie o tym, że już za chwilę wszystko się skończy, wszystko przepadnie...  
    Mężczyzna na zewnątrz nacisnął klamkę. Pchnął lekko drzwi, a kiedy te nie ustąpiły, natarł na nie ramieniem, stękając z wysiłku. Teraz bardziej niż wyważenia ich, Midorima obawiał się, że wszyscy usłyszą jak głośno bije jego rozszalałe serce.  
–    Zamknięte – westchnął Ogiwara.- Tetsuya? Gdzie jesteś?  
–    Tu, przy wejściu – dało się dosłyszeć stłumiony, cichy głos.- Czekam za Akashim-kun, poszedł obejść magazyn...  
–    Popatrz tutaj, Tetsuya! Tu chyba coś stało, bo widać czyste kółko na kurzu... Tetsuya!  
–    Zaraz przyjdę!  
–    Kurwa, co za...- rozległ się pełen niezadowolenia warkot, po czym kolejne ciche kroki. Ogiwara prawdopodobnie przechadzał się teraz po pomieszczeniu.  
–    I co?- Midorimy dobiegł zaniepokojony głos Kuroko.  
–    Wokół nic nie ma, prócz paru puszek od piwa – odparł Seijuurou.- Może to miejsce schadzek tego gangu, który załatwił Ogiwarę?  
–    To chyba całkiem prawdopodobne...- przyznał powoli Tetsuya.- W końcu całkiem tutaj pusto, nie ma nic prócz stołów...   
–    To by też wyjaśniało, dlaczego magazyn był otwarty – dodał Akashi.- Pewnie zobaczyli światła mojego samochodu, pomyśleli, że to policja, i zwiali.   
–    Rozumiem. Och, trochę mi ulżyło. Mam nadzieję, że masz rację, Akashi-kun.  
–    Też mam taką nadzieję. Ale nawet jeśli trafiłem w sedno, nie jesteśmy tutaj bezpieczni. Mogli schować się w lesie, a kiedy zrozumieją, że nie jesteśmy dla nich żadnym zagrożeniem, nie omieszkają nas przywitać.   
–    Ogiwara-kun, wracajmy już.- Kuroko musiał wejść do głównego pomieszczenia, ponieważ jego głos stał się głośniejszy i wyraźniejszy.- Nic tutaj nie znajdziemy, nie ma sensu dalej tu przebywać.  
–    A co z zamkniętymi drzwiami?- zapytał pospiesznie Shigehiro.- Myślałem, że pomożecie mi je otworzyć...  
–    Nie mamy prawa niszczyć czyjegoś mienia, Ogiwara-kun!- stwierdził dobitnie Tetsuya.- Nie ma tu nic podejrzanego, żadnych narzędzi, żadnej broni, ani żadnych rzeczy Hisato-san, prawda? Jej samej też tutaj nie ma, więc wracamy do domu! Albo idziesz z nami, albo zostajesz.  
–    Ale Tetsuya...- Ogiwara zająknął się dziwnie i krzyknął cicho.- Do-dobra, dobra, już idę!  
    Midorima nasłuchiwał z pełną uwagą i narastającą w sercu nadzieją, że jego koszmar się kończy. Niech tylko usłyszy, że wychodzą, niech tylko usłyszy dźwięk odpalanego silnika i odjeżdżającego samochodu...  
    Kiedy w końcu upragniony odgłos dotarł do jego uszu, Shintarou wypuścił powietrze z płuc i zaczął ciężko oddychać. Nareszcie mógł odetchnąć pełną piersią i rozluźnić zesztywniałe mięśnie, nareszcie mógł poczuć prawdziwą, kojącą ulgę.  
    Nareszcie był bezpieczny.

  
***

  
    Akashi był wyjątkowo zadowolony zarówno z Midorimy jak i z samego siebie. Ciężko było mu powstrzymać się od pełnego satysfakcji uśmiechu, jednak wolał, aby jego ukochany Tetsuya nie zorientował się, jak bardzo bawiła go cała ta sytuacja.  
    Co prawda nie czuł się dobrze ze świadomością, że sprawił iż Kuroko uwierzył w tak głupią hipotezę jak banda opryszków zajmująca niewielki magazyn w lesie, ale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że na chwilę obecną to było jedyne i najbezpieczniejsze rozwiązanie. Jedyne, co mu się nie spodobało, to zachowanie Tetsuyi.  
    Wyglądał na przerażonego.  
    Kiedy Ogiwara wspomniał o ćwiartowaniu ludzi w miejscu, do którego pojechali, Kuroko był naprawdę przerażony. Z niepokojem rozglądał się wokół, bał się nawet kiedy wówczas, gdy Akashi na krótki moment chciał go zostawić. Oczywiście, o wiele bardziej wolałby go zabrać ze sobą, lecz skoro zastali magazyn otwarty, oznaczali to, że Shintarou nie zdążył odjechać.   
    W sumie nawet lepiej, bo gdyby natknęli się na niego po drodze, to byłby koniec.  
    Właśnie dlatego Akashi postanowił rozejrzeć się wokół magazynu, zanim to Kuroko lub Ogiwara wpadliby na ten pomysł. Jego nie zdziwił samochód Shintarou, zaparkowany z tyłu, zaś w nich wzbudziłby niepokój i pewność, że za zamkniętymi drzwiami znajdą wcale nie takie puste pomieszczenie.  
    Mimo wszystko jednak, Midorima spisał się na medal. Nie pozwolił by Ogiwara otworzył drzwi i na czas pozbył się narzędzi i pamiątek Seijuurou. Co prawda przez to będą zmuszeni poszukać sobie innej, bezpieczniejszej kryjówki, jednak najważniejsze, że nie zostali zdemaskowani.  
–    O czym myślisz, Akashi-kun?- zapytał cicho Tetsuya, spoglądając na swojego chłopaka. Seijuurou zerknął na niego, szybko jednak wracając spojrzeniem na jezdnie. Skręcił ku bramie apartamentowca, w którym mieszkał, i nacisnął pilot, aby ją otworzyć. W tym czasie położył dłoń na udzie Kuroko, gładząc je delikatnie.  
–    Cieszę się, że niczego tam nie znaleźliśmy – powiedział zgodnie z prawdą.- I że jesteś cały i zdrowy. To od początku był fatalny pomysł, aby jechać tam w środku nocy, Tetsuya. Zwłaszcza z kimś tak szalonym jak Ogiwara. Nie rozumiem co on sobie myślał, kiedy wpadł z wrzaskiem do tego magazynu.  
–    Och, sam nie jestem w stanie tego zrozumieć – mruknął Kuroko, kręcąc głową i wzdrygając się na samo wspomnienie.- Zniknięcie Hisato-san odmieniło go nie do poznania, to już nie jest ten sam człowiek, z którym przyjaźniłem się od ponad dziesięciu lat...  
–    Mam nadzieję, że przestaniesz się z nim kontaktować – powiedział Akashi, kierując się do podziemnego parkingu.- Jeśli tak dalej pójdzie, wplącze cię w coś, z czego nie będę w stanie cię wydostać. On jest niebezpieczny, kochanie – dodał, spoglądając z troską na ukochanego.- I, jak sądzę, będzie coraz gorzej.  
–    Chyba, że Hisato-san się znajdzie – westchnął ciężko Kuroko.- Jak myślisz, Akashi-kun, co się z nią tak naprawdę stało?  
–    Nie mam pojęcia – odparł Seijuurou, parkując na swoim miejscu i wyłączając silnik.- Mam nadzieję, że rzeczywiście uciekła ze swoim nowym chłopakiem. Jeżeli moja hipoteza jest słuszna i magazyn jest miejscem spotkań tamtej bandy, która pobiła Ogiwarę, to równie dobrze mogli się tam oni spotkać z tym mężczyzną i Hisato. Może to właśnie wtedy zgubiła tę bransoletkę? Nie wiem, nie mam zamiaru się w to jakoś szczególnie zagłębiać. Nie jestem policjantem.   
–    Przepraszam, że zawracam ci tym głowę, ale mimo wszystko trochę się martwię... Sugestie Ogiwary-kun, jakoby to ten morderca znów ją porwał... sam rozumiesz. Po tym, co zrobił Kise-san, sama myśl o tym po prostu mnie przeraża.  
–    To jest właśnie twój problem, Tetsuya – oznajmił Akashi.- Za dużo myślisz. Za dużo się martwisz. Jestem pewien, że zupełnie niepotrzebnie, Hisato na pewno wyleguje się gdzieś teraz na Hawajach ze swoim facetem, i to za twoje pieniądze.- Spojrzał na niego znacząco.- Zostajesz w samochodzie, czy idziesz ze mną?  
–    Na tym ogromnym parkingu?- Kuroko popatrzył na niego ze słabym uśmiechem.- Oczywiście, że idę z tobą.  
    Mężczyźni wysiedli razem z auta, po czym skierowali się w stronę windy. Akashi przycisnął numer osiemnasty na dotykowym panelu, a kiedy drzwi windy zamknęły się i ta ruszyła w górę, pozwolił sobie na nieznaczne zbliżenie do Kuroko, gładząc dłonią jego policzek i delikatnie go całując.  
–    Jeżeli będziesz miał problem ze skupieniem na czymś myśli, możesz je skupić na mnie – powiedział.  
    Tetsuya zaśmiał się lekko, unosząc nieco głowę, by móc odpowiedzieć na pocałunek.  
–    Dziękuję, Akashi-kun – powiedział cicho.- Nie masz pojęcia, jak wiele dla mnie znaczysz.  
–    Sądzę, że z czasem sam się dowiem – odparł Seijuurou.- I ty również, Tetsuya. Może właśnie podczas tych kilku dni, kiedy będziemy mieszkać razem?  
–    Uhm... Na pewno nie będzie ci przeszkadzać mieszkanie w mojej kawalerce?- zapytał niepewnie Kuroko.- Dla mnie w zupełności ona starcza, ale ze mną może ci być trochę ciasno...  
–    Z największą przyjemnością pościskam się z tobą w twojej kawalerce – powiedział z uśmiechem Seijuurou, kierując się do swojego mieszkania, kiedy drzwi windy otworzyły się przed nimi.- Ogiwara jednak się na coś przydał. Gdyby nie jego wizyta, po tym co robiliśmy w wannie zdecydowanie nie miałbym ochoty się ruszać, a mimo wszystko potrzebuję jakieś ubrania na zmianę. Wezmę też laptopa, żebyśmy mogli wieczorem obejrzeć film.- Akashi spojrzał na błękitnowłosego, otwierając kluczem drzwi.- Chociaż, jeśli go nie wezmę, to chyba będziemy robić inne rzeczy, prawda?  
–    Och, tak – potwierdził z uśmiechem Tetsuya.- Sam widziałeś moją kolekcję książek, Akashi-kun. Zdecydowanie będziemy mieli co robić!  
    Na te słowa Seijuurou pokręcił z uśmiechem głową, otwierając drzwi mieszkania i przepuszczając Kuroko przodem.   
    Jego wspólne mieszkanie z Tetsuyą zapowiadało się nader interesująco.  
  
  



	53. Chapter 53

    Od ponownego pojawienia się Ogiwary minęły trzy dni. Kuroko był niezwykle zadowolony z faktu, że jego dawny przyjaciel, zgodnie z obietnicą, nie próbował się z nim kontaktować i, przede wszystkim, nie nachodził go niespodziewanie w jego skromnej kawalerce. Choć łączyła ich naprawdę długa, bo aż dziesięcioletnia przyjaźń, to przez wzgląd na podłą zdradę Shigehiro, błękitnowłosy postanowił pójść za radą swojego chłopaka i nie utrzymywać z Ogiwarą kontaktów, przynajmniej do momentu, aż ten nie zobowiązuje się do oddania całej kwoty, jaką ukradł.  
    Oczywiście, mimo wszystko nadal było mu go żal, w końcu stracił swoją ukochaną narzeczoną. Ale to w żadnym stopniu nie tłumaczyło jego zachowania.  
    Przyjaciele po prostu tak nie postępują.  
    Tego ranka, kiedy Seijuurou wyszedł do pracy, Kuroko postanowił nieco posprzątać w mieszkaniu. Ponieważ w Yokozuna miał się stawić dopiero o godzinie dwunastej, została mu ponad godzina do wyjścia. Pozmywał więc naczynia po wspólnym śniadaniu, posprzątał w salonie oraz w sypialni, a także wrzucił brudne ubrania do pralki, zamierzając rozwiesić je po powrocie do domu.     Tego wieczora Akashi miał już wrócić do siebie. Początkowo planował zostać u Kuroko do końca tygodnia, jednak nie pozwalały mu na to liczne spotkania biznesowe poza firmą – wszystkie ważne dokumenty trzymał w swoim mieszkaniu, nie było sensu przenosić ich do kawalerki Tetusyi.   
    Gdy Kuroko skończył  już sprzątać i szykował się do przygotowania listy zakupów, które mieli zrobić z Akashim pod wieczór, usłyszał dźwięk otrzymanej wiadomości. Sięgnął po leżącą na stoliku w salonie komórkę i odczytał smsa.  
    Ku jego zdziwieniu, napisał do niego Midorima Shintarou, podając krótką informację o tym, że Mayuzumi przed godziną odzyskał przytomność.  
    Kuroko natychmiast spiął się cały. Przypomniawszy sobie o tym, jak bardzo emocjonujący dzień był trzy doby wcześniej, wzdrygnął się odruchowo. Planował zapomnieć o tym, co się wówczas działo – zarówno o nieudanej próbie gwałtu na nim, postrzeleniu Chihiro, jak i nocnej wyprawie do magazynu położonego w środku lasu. Kiedy następnego dnia udał się wraz z Akashim na policję, aby złożyć zeznania w sprawie ataku na niego oraz Mayuzumiego, Shintarou poinformował go, że Chihiro nadal nie odzyskał przytomności. Ta wiadomość zaniepokoiła Kuroko, zaś to z kolei rozzłościło Akashiego, omal nie doprowadzając do kolejnej kłótni.  
    Błękitnowłosy po prostu martwił się, że stan Mayuzumiego jest gorszy, niż na początku przypuszczał Midorima. Mimo wszystko jednak ufał przyjacielowi swojego chłopaka i wierzył w to, że Chihiro wkrótce wybudzi się ze snu.  
    Dlatego nic nie mógł poradzić na to, że poczuł jakby kamień spadł mu z serca.  
    Lecz skoro Mayuzumi w końcu się obudził, Kuroko powinien do niego zawitać. Fakt, że nie chciał rozpamiętywać więcej tego, co próbował mu zrobić szarowłosy to jedno, ale przecież musieli to sobie wyjaśnić – najlepiej właśnie teraz, kiedy Chihiro będzie uziemiony w łóżku, niezdolny do ucieczki i zmuszony do odpowiadania na pytania Tetsuyi.  
    A tych mężczyzna miał wiele.  
    Problem w tym, że jedyna opcja prezentująca się przed Kuroko to ta, która zakładała, że błękitnowłosy odwiedzi Mayuzumiego jeszcze tego samego dnia. Tetsuya zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że Seijuurou z całą pewnością nie spodoba się pomysł udania do szpitala, ale w głębi duszy Kuroko wolał tam iść bez ukochanego. Mimo wszystko Akashi był odrobinę agresywny w stosunku do tych, którzy skrzywdzili Tetsuyę, dlatego też mężczyzna wolał zachować pewne środki ostrożności.  
    Ale jeżeli pójdzie tam teraz, sam, a Seijuurou później się o tym dowie, też na pewno się rozzłości...  
    Przemyślenia Kuroko przerwał dźwięk komórki – tym razem informującej go o połączeniu. Spojrzał z zaskoczeniem na ekranik telefonu i zmarszczył lekko brwi. Dzwonił Akashi.  
–    Halo?  
–    Nawet o tym nie myśl, Tetsuya.  
    Kuroko westchnął cicho, nie potrafiąc powstrzymać mimowolnego uśmiechu. Pokręcił lekko głową w geście niedowierzania dla tego dziwnego zbiegu okoliczności.  
–    Chyba zaczynasz słyszeć moje myśli na odległość, Akashi-kun – stwierdził.  
–    Nic z tych rzeczy, po prostu Shintarou zadzwonił do mnie przed chwilą i powiedział mi, że Mayuzumi odzyskał przytomność – wyjaśnił spokojnie Seijuurou. Kuroko słyszał w słuchawce cichy gwar oraz lekki stukot butów, z całą pewnością należących do Akashiego.  
–    Akashi-kun, ty chyba już jesteś w pracy, prawda?- zapytał.  
–    Owszem, jestem. Idę właśnie na bardzo ważne spotkanie, ale ty jesteś dla mnie ważniejszy.  
–    Miło mi to słyszeć – powiedział z uśmiechem Tetsuya.- Ale chyba nie musisz się o mnie martwić w tej sytuacji, prawda? Mayuzumi-kun leży niemal przywiązany do szpitalnego łóżka, wszędzie wokół z całą pewnością krążą pielęgniarki oraz lekarze... Nic mi nie grozi. Poza tym, nie mam zamiaru iść do niego na cały dzień. Wstąpię tylko na chwilę, przed pracą, żeby zapytać go, jak się czuje i dlaczego próbował... zrobić to, co chciał zrobić.  
–    Nie podoba mi się to – stwierdził dobitnie Akashi.- Poczekaj z tym na mnie, razem do niego pójdziemy.  
–    Chcę to już mieć z głowy, Akashi-kun – westchnął Kuroko.- Góra trzydzieści minut w jego sali i wychodzę z czystym sumieniem, mogąc zapomnieć o całej sprawie.  
–    I to ma mnie niby przekonać, żebym puścił cię samego?- zapytał Seijuurou z wyraźnym zaskoczeniem.- Cóż, mogę ten jeden jedyny raz ci ustąpić, ale nalegam, żeby był przy was obecny Shintarou.  
–    Czy Midorima-kun nie będzie miał przypadkiem swoich zajęć?  
–    Jeśli powiem mu, żeby nie miał, to nie będzie mieć – odparł Akashi, jak gdyby nigdy nic.  
–    Nie musisz być aż tak wymagający wobec niego – westchnął ciężko Kuroko.- Jeżeli będzie miał czas, to w porządku, choć raczej nie będę czuł się komfortowo, mając jakichkolwiek świadków rozmowy, którą zamierzam przeprowadzić z Mayuzumim-kun.  
–    Powiedz mu, że nigdy więcej się z nim nie spotkasz – zażądał Akashi.  
–    Pracujemy razem...  
–    No to przestaniecie. Poszukasz sobie lepszej pracy, a on...- Seijuurou urwał na moment.- On mnie nie obchodzi. Nie chcę, żebyś się z nim więcej spotykał.  
–    Możesz być pewien, że sam powiem mu to i owo, i na pewno nie będę utrzymywał z nim kontaktów – zapewnił błękitnowłosy.- Ale mimo to chcę się upewnić, że już mu lepiej, i że po prostu żyje. Jakby nie patrzeć, trochę nas kiedyś łączyło...  
–    Tetsuya, to NAS trochę łączy – powiedział dobitnie Akashi. Kroki w słuchawce umilkły.- Nawet więcej niż „trochę”. A ciebie i Mayuzumiego łączył tylko seks. Taką mam przynajmniej nadzieję – dodał chłodno.- Bo jeśli chcesz mi powiedzieć, że coś do niego czujesz, to zabiję was obu.  
–    Nie musisz być taki agresywny, Akashi-kun – mruknął Tetsuya.- Zapewniam cię, że nie było między nami żadnych uczuć, i nadal nie ma. Przynajmniej z mojej strony.  
–    I wolałbym, żeby to się nie zmieniło dlatego, że ci go żal, albo że współczujesz mu, bo ktoś go postrzelił.  
–    Nie zmieni – odparł spokojnie Kuroko, po czym dodał cicho.- To ciebie kocham, Akashi-kun.  
    W słuchawce zapadła dłuższa chwila milczenia, którą przerywał jedynie ciągły szum odległych rozmów.  Błękitnowłosy zagryzł mocno wargę, w napięciu i z bijącym mocno sercem oczekując odpowiedzi ukochanego. Gdy ta wciąż nie nadchodziła i mężczyzna zdecydował się już pożegnać i zakończyć połączenie, usłyszał głośne westchnienie Seijuurou.  
–    To dobrze – powiedział Akashi.- Ja też cię kocham, Tetsuya. I nic tego nie zmieni.  
–    Nie musiałeś robić takiej długiej przerwy – burknął Kuroko, w myślach oddychając jednak z ulgą.- Czekałem za odpowiedzią, wiesz?  
–    Przepraszam, trochę mnie zaskoczyłeś – wyjaśnił Akashi.- Sądziłem, że po raz pierwszy powiesz mi to, gdy podam ci śniadanie do łóżka.  
–    Tak długo z tym zwlekałeś, że straciłem cierpliwość.- Kuroko uśmiechnął się lekko. W słuchawce dało się słyszeć cichy śmiech.  
–    Nadrobię to, obiecuję – powiedział Akashi.- Teraz muszę kończyć, kochanie. Zobaczymy się wieczorem, przyjadę po ciebie. Nie zapomnij przygotować listy zakupów.  
–    Dobrze – odparł Kuroko.- Zadzwonię do ciebie, kiedy będę miał przerwę.  
–    Będę czekał. Do usłyszenia, Tetsuya.  
–    Do usłyszenia, Akashi-kun.  
    Kuroko rozłączył się, wciąż z tym samym uśmiechem na twarzy. Cieszył się, że ostatecznie Seijuurou nie był na niego zły o to, że postanowił samotnie wybrać się do Mayuzumiego. Oczywiście, błękitnowłosy spodziewał się, że Seijuurou zapewne już napisał do Midorimy, aby miał oko na Chihiro podczas wizyty Tetsuyi. I chociaż oznaczało to świadka zdecydowanie intymnej rozmowy, to mimo wszystko nie miał nic przeciwko.  
    Jakby nie patrzeć, Mayuzumiemu niemal udało się dopiąć swego. Gdyby nie został nagle postrzelony, z całą pewnością zgwałciłby Kuroko w ciemnej uliczce, gdzie nikt nie usłyszałby jego wołania o pomoc.   
    Tetsuya potrząsnął lekko głową, starając się wyrzucić nieprzyjemne myśli i wspomnienia. Nadeszła pora, żeby raz na zawsze wytłumaczyć Mayuzumiemu, że Kuroko już nigdy więcej nie będzie nawet próbował utrzymywać z nim przyjaznych stosunków.   
    Dla nich dwojga był to już po prostu koniec.   
  
***  
  
    Wizyta u Mayuzumiego w szpitalu wydawała się być dla Tetsuyi dobrym pomysłem, w końcu dzięki temu był bezpieczny – w korytarzu, do którego skierowała go recepcjonistka, od sali do sali krążyły pielęgniarki, więc w razie problemów ktoś na pewno szybko by się zjawił. Jednak mimo to, gdy Kuroko ledwie przekroczył próg szpitala, poczuł przechodzący przez plecy nieprzyjemny dreszcz, który towarzyszył mu w drodze do sali, w której leżał Chihiro.  
    Błękitnowłosy wziął głęboki oddech, zamykając na moment oczy i starając się uspokoić szybko bijące serce. Po kilku sekundach zebrał się w sobie, uniósł dłoń by zapukać do drzwi, a następnie otworzył je powoli i zajrzał do środka.  
    Przystanął u progu, patrząc niepewnie na czterech znajdujących się w sali mężczyzn. Jednym z nich był, oczywiście, leżący w łóżku Mayuzumi, pozostałymi zaś Midorima Shintarou, oraz dwaj policjanci, w tym jeden, którego Kuroko poznał już wcześniej na komendzie, podczas zgłaszania kradzieży jego pieniędzy.  
–    Uhm, przepraszam, że przeszkadzam...- zaczął Tetsuya.  
–    W porządku, Kuroko-san, może pan wejść.- Hayama Kotarou uśmiechnął się do niego promiennie.- Miło pana znowu widzieć! Widzę, że jak zawsze, niestety, dopisuje panu pech.  
–    Tak, niestety – westchnął Tetsuya, wchodząc do środka i stając grzecznie z boku.   
–    No dobrze, Mayuzumi-san – powiedział Hayama, przybierając na twarzy poważny wyraz i patrząc na leżącego w łóżku Chihiro, który z kolei wbił zaskoczone spojrzenie w Tetsuyę. Najwyraźniej nie spodziewał się, że Kuroko zechce go jeszcze zobaczyć.- Jeszcze tylko jedno pytanie, obowiązkowe w tej sytuacji... Czy domyśla się pan, kto mógł pana postrzelić?  
–    Tak – odparł Mayuzumi, odwracając się do funkcjonariusza.- Wiem, kto to był.   
–    Och – bąknął Hayama, gotów już zapisać nazwisko w notesie, który trzymał w dłoniach.- W takim razie proszę powiedzieć, niezwłocznie go przesłuchamy...  
–    To Akashi Seijuurou mnie postrzelił.  
    Kuroko spojrzał na szarowłosego wielkimi oczami, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, że właśnie oskarżył jego chłopaka o tak podły czyn. Już otwierał usta, by go zbesztać, jednak zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że to nie byłoby na miejscu. Umilkł więc, skrzyżowawszy ręce na klatce piersiowej i patrząc ze złością na Chihiro.  
–    Nonsens – odezwał się z kolei Midorima, poprawiając swoje okulary.- Znam Seijuurou osobiście, to nie mógł być on. Był wtedy w swojej firmie, potwierdzą to tysiące jego pracowników.  
–    Rozumiem – mruknął Kotarou, robiąc notatki w notesie.- Mimo to, osobiście zbadamy sprawę i porozmawiamy z panem Akashim. Tymczasem tutaj to będzie na tyle. Proszę wypoczywać, Mayuzumi-san. Życzymy panu szybkiego powrotu do zdrowia. No i niech się pan nie zamartwia, na pewno znajdziemy tego, który to zrobił.- Hayama uśmiechnął się do niego lekko, po czym zwrócił do Midorimy.- Dziękujemy za pozwolenie na przesłuchanie, Midorima-sensei. Odmeldowujemy się!- Hayama uniósł lekko czapkę, kłaniając przed Shintarou, po czym razem ze swoim kolegą opuścili salę.   
    Kuroko westchnął cicho, podchodząc bliżej do łóżka Mayuzumiego, jednak wciąż w bezpiecznej odległości. Shintarou przez chwilę mierzył pacjenta wzrokiem, po czym odwrócił się w kierunku błękitnowłosego.  
–    Nie mam zamiaru bawić się w waszą niańkę, Kuroko – oznajmił.- Wracam do pracy.  
–    Dobrze. Dziękuję, Midorima-kun.- Tetsuya skinął głową, żegnając zielonowłosego. Ton jego głosu zdecydowanie mu się nie spodobał, wyraźnie mówił, co Shintarou myśli o przebywaniu w sali podczas ich rozmowy. Kuroko jednak nie chciał niepotrzebnie wszczynać kłótni, dlatego pozostawił to bez komentarza.  
    Mayuzumi przyglądał mu się spokojnie, kiedy Tetsuya przeszedł na drugą stronę łóżka, zabierając ze sobą krzesełko i siadając pod oknem. Westchnął ciężko, ściągając z siebie kurtkę i przewieszając ją przez oparcie.  
–    Usiądź bliżej mnie, Tetsuya – poprosił Chihiro.- Czego się boisz? Twój chłopak mnie postrzelił, nie mam siły wstać, więc nie ma mowy, żebym się na ciebie rzucił. Poza tym, wciąż nie za dobrze mi się oddycha, a doktorek zalecił, żebym się nie przemęczał. Podniecenie też zalicza się do „przemęczania”, w końcu człowiek trochę wówczas dyszy...  
–    Zebrało ci się na żarty, co?- zapytał Kuroko, patrząc na niego z powagą.- Mnie jakoś nie bawi to, że próbowałeś mnie zgwałcić.  
–    Zgwałcić?- Mayuzumi uniósł lekko brwi.- Czyli zanim zacząłeś sypiać z Akashim, każdy nasz seks był gwałtem?  
–    Chyba nie pojmujesz różnicy między tymi dwoma znaczeniami. Mam ci wytłumaczyć czym jest gwałt?  
–    Nie musisz – westchnął lekko Chihiro, opierając się wygodnie o poduszki.- Po prostu nasze zdania są odmienne, Tetsuya. Wcale nie próbowałem cię zgwałcić, chciałem po prostu spontanicznie się z tobą kochać i przypomnieć ci tym samym, jakie to uczucie, gdy jesteśmy razem.  
–    To śmieszne – parsknął Tetsuya, kręcąc z niedowierzaniem głową.- Co się z tobą stało, Mayuzumi-kun? Myślałem, że jesteś normalnym, trzeźwo myślącym mężczyzną, tymczasem swoim zachowaniem pokazujesz mi, jak bardzo jesteś pozbawiony logiki i moralności. I jeszcze próbujesz mi wmówić, że to co, czego chciałeś się dopuścić kilka dni temu, było zwykłym miłosnym aktem?   
–    Bo było – odparł spokojnie Chihiro.- Po prostu ty tego nie zauważasz. Nie jesteś w stanie dostrzec niczego prócz Akashiego. Ten dupek zasłonił ci cały świat, a przede wszystkim mnie.  
–    Mylisz się, Mayuzumi-kun. Akashi-kun jest dla mnie ważny, wiele mu zawdzięczam i kocham go, nie tylko za to, co do tej pory dla mnie robił, ale za samo jego istnienie w moim życiu, za to, że cały czas jest przy mnie i mnie wspiera, także w takich sytuacjach jak ta. Lecz to wcale nie oznacza, że jest dla mnie całym światem.   
–    Kochasz go?- prychnął z rozbawieniem Chihiro.- Nie masz pojęcia co mówisz, Tetsuya.  
–    Na jakiej podstawie tak uważasz?- zapytał spokojnie Kuroko, wbijając w niego uważne spojrzenie.- Czy według ciebie miłość sprawia, że w tak zaborczy sposób próbujesz zatrzymać przy sobie tego, którego kochasz?   
–    Czy to źle, że próbuję cię chronić?   
–    Gwałcąc mnie?!  
–    Przecież cię nie zgwałciłem.  
–    Bo nie zdążyłeś! Gdybyś miał okazję wówczas posunąć się dalej, z całą pewnością byś to zrobił, prawda?- Kuroko popatrzył na niego z żalem.- Przecież się opierałem, Mayuzumi-kun... Czułeś to, widziałeś... Więc dlaczego nie przestałeś? Czy naprawdę tak niewielkie znaczenie dla ciebie ma to, co się stanie z moim ciałem i duszą? Nie pomyślałeś o tym, jak bardzo będę cierpiał, jak bardzo będzie mnie to boleć, nie tylko fizycznie, ale i psychicznie?  
–    Może dzięki temu w końcu byś się obudził – powiedział chłodno Chihiro.- I zrozumiałbyś, że tym, który najbardziej cię rani, jest Akashi.  
–    Czy do ciebie nie dociera, że Akashi-kun mnie kocha? Jest przy mnie zawsze, kiedy go potrzebuję, robi wszystko, żebym był szczęśliwy! Pewnie nawet byłby w stanie zabić cię za to, co próbowałeś mi zrobić!  
–    Och, w to nie wątpię.- Mayuzumi skrzywił się lekko i uśmiechnął drwiąco.- I vice versa. Jak tylko wyjdę ze szpitala, pozbędę się go, bo inaczej nigdy nie zrozumiesz, co ci grozi.  
–    Co, proszę?- Kuroko spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem.- Czy to jest groźba, Mayuzumi-kun? Mam wrócić po tych policjantów i złożyć kolejne doniesienie, tym razem na ciebie?   
–    Ty naprawdę jesteś ślepy, prawda?- Chihiro wbił w niego rozzłoszczone spojrzenie.- To do ciebie nie dociera, że on jest niebezpieczny! Masz rację mówiąc, że byłby w stanie mnie zabić! Będzie się pozbywał każdej przeszkody na swojej drodze, byle tylko mieć cię przy sobie, aż pewnego dnia w końcu się zorientujesz, że nie ma przy tobie nikogo bliskiego, żadnej rodziny i żadnych przyjaciół!  
–    O czym ty znowu...?  
–    Nie zdziwiło cię to, Tetsuya?!- Mayuzumi uniósł głos, prostując się i wpatrując się w Kuroko szaleńczym wzrokiem.- Czy jego zachowanie wydaje ci się być zupełnie normalne?! Jego zaborczość względem ciebie i to, że zaczyna cię traktować jak swoją własność? Myślisz, że dlaczego Genta tak nagle zniknął? Dlaczego Akashi zaproponował podrzędnemu kelnerowi profesjonalne kursy na baristę za ponad sto dwadzieścia tysięcy jenów?! Nie zastanowiło cię, dlaczego niespodziewanie zniknął wieczorem podczas waszego urlopu, albo dlaczego dziwnym zbiegiem okoliczności znalazł się w barze, do którego poszliście z Kagamim po pogrzebie?! A kiedy groziło ci zgwałcenie, to niby kto miałby cię, do cholery, uratować, jak nie on?!  
–    Co?- Kuroko spojrzał na niego z przerażeniem.- Skąd wiesz, co się stało na urlopie...? I skąd wiesz, że Akashi-kun przyszedł do baru po pogrzebie Himuro-san? Mayuzumi-kun... Ty...- Tetsuya zabrał swoją kurtkę i wstał powoli.- Popieprzyło cię? Śledzisz mnie?!  
–    Tetsuya, grozi ci niebezpieczeństwo!- wycedził Chihiro.- Ja tylko próbuję cię chronić, rozumiesz? To Akashi jest tutaj tym złym, to Akashi...!  
–    Nie, ja nie będę tego słuchał – warknął Kuroko, pospiesznie ubierając kurtkę i patrząc ze złością na szarowłosego.- Jesteś nienormalny, Mayuzumi-kun, powinieneś się, kurwa, leczyć! Zostaw mnie i Akashiego-kun w spokoju, zrozumiałeś?   
–    Tetsuya...!  
–    Nie kontaktuj się ze mną i nie proś o żadne spotkanie, nie chcę cię więcej widzieć! A jeżeli jeszcze raz spróbujesz w jakikolwiek sposób się do mnie zbliżyć, zgłoszę wszystko na policję.   
–    Zaczekaj, proszę...!- jęknął z rozpaczą Chihiro.  
–    Żegnaj, Mayuzumi-kun.- Kuroko wyszedł z sali, z trzaskiem zamykając za sobą drzwi.   
    Miał tego dosyć. Dosyć własnej dobroci serca, którą chciał okazać Mayuzumiemu mimo tego, co próbował mu zrobić, dosyć jego podłych kłamstw, obrażania Akashiego i jego obłąkańczego zachowania.  
    Seijuurou miał rację.  
    Mayuzumi naprawdę był niebezpieczny.  
  



	54. Chapter 54

    Poranne promienie zimowego słońca nie miały najmniejszych szans z zasłonami w sypialni Akashiego.   
    Kiedy Kuroko otworzył oczy i zamrugał sennie, w pomieszczeniu było ciemno jakby wciąż panował środek nocy. Jedynymi oznakami na to, że dzień rzeczywiście wstał, były stojący na stoliku nocnym budzik elektryczny, wskazujący godzinę ósmą piętnaście, oraz przyjemny zapach roznoszący się po mieszkaniu, najpewniej pochodzący z kuchni.  
    Tetsuya obrócił się z westchnieniem na drugi bok, z zamiarem przytulenia się do swojego ukochanego, dopiero wówczas zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że czerwonowłosego nie ma w łóżku. Chwilę zajęło mu odzyskanie przytomności umysłu i dojście do wniosku, że to najprawdopodobniej Seijuurou wypełnia mieszkanie smakowitym zapachem śniadania.  
    Kuroko wstał z ociąganiem, wsuwając na bose stopy przygotowane dla niego wczorajszego wieczora kapcie. Odsłonił zasłony, mrużąc oczy w świetle porannego słońca, które natychmiast zalało pokój. Nie kłopotał się z pościeleniem łóżka, sądząc, że wkrótce wróci do niego, tym razem w towarzystwie Akashiego.  
    A tego rzeczywiście znalazł w kuchni, obróconego plecami w jego stronę i najwyraźniej zajętego krojeniem. Tetsuya przeciągnął się leniwie, człapiąc w jego stronę, a gdy tylko zaszedł go od tyłu, przytulił się do jego pleców.  
–    Mmm, pachnie pysznie – stwierdził.  
–    Obiecałem ci śniadanie do łóżka, ale żeby je dostać, musisz spełnić pewien warunek – powiedział spokojnie Seijuurou.  
–    Jaki?  
–    Musisz być w łóżku.  
–    Rozumiem. W takim razie niezwłocznie się do niego udam. Długo mam w nim na ciebie czekać?  
–    Jeśli będziesz grzeczny, postaram się tam być w ciągu ośmiu minut.  
–    A jeśli będę niegrzeczny?- zapytał z rozbawieniem Kuroko.  
    Seijuurou odwrócił ku niemu twarz, posyłając mu uśmiech.  
–    Daj mi trzy – odparł.- I lepiej, żebyś nic na sobie nie miał.  
    Tetsuya roześmiał się lekko, całując ukochanego w usta i odwracając się, aby posłusznie wrócić do sypialni. Już był u progu kuchni, kiedy w mieszkaniu rozbrzmiał dzwonek do drzwi.  
–    Mam otworzyć?- zapytał Kuroko.  
–    Gdybyś mógł.- Akashi skinął głową.- Jesteś jedyną osobą w tym mieszkaniu, która jest w miarę przyzwoicie ubrana – dodał, spoglądając znacząco na spodnie dresowe, które miał na sobie Kuroko. Sam Seijuurou nie miał na sobie nic prócz bokserek, które założył właściwie bardziej z przyzwyczajenia.   
    Tetsuya uśmiechnął się delikatnie, po czym przeszedł na korytarz, by otworzyć drzwi. Jak się okazało, stał za nimi kurier w granatowym kombinezonie, trzymając sporej wielkości paczkę.  
–    Dzień dobry, czy pan Akashi Seijuurou?- zapytał mężczyzna, którego uśmiech zaskakująco przypominał kocią mordkę. Wyciągnął już ku Tetsuyi paczkę, na której położył kartę do pokwitowania.- Proszę się podpisać na dole!  
–    Uhm... ja nie jestem Akashi Seijuurou, może pan chwilę poczekać?  
–    Tak, jasne.  
    Kuroko posłał kurierowi przepraszający uśmiech, po czym zamknął drzwi i wrócił do kuchni.  
–    Akashi-kun, to jakaś przesyłka dla ciebie, musisz pokwitować.  
–    Och, upierdliwe...- Seijuurou odłożył dzbanek z herbatą, po czym szybkim krokiem przeszedł do sypialni, gdzie włożył na siebie spodnie, a następnie do holu, aby odebrać od kuriera paczkę. Kuroko zaglądał ciekawsko z salonu, patrząc jak jego chłopak podpisuje kartkę i zamyka drzwi, marszcząc lekko brwi.  
–    Powinni się oponować z roznoszeniem paczek o tak wczesnej porze – mruknął pod nosem, przechodząc do kuchni i stawiając paczkę na stole. Tetsuya stanął u progu, opierając się o framugę i wsuwając dłonie do kieszeni swoich dresowych spodni.  
    Seijuurou tymczasem nastawił wodę na herbatę, chwycił nóż i sprawnym ruchem rozerwał taśmę klejącą zabezpieczającą wieko paczki. Rozłożył jej skrzydła, by następnie sięgnąć do środka i podnieść kolejne wieko – tym razem wyglądające jak od pudła na prezent. Miało nawet namalowaną na wierzchu czerwoną wstążkę.  
–    Prezent od kochanka?- zażartował Kuroko.  
–    A wysyłałeś mi coś?- Akashi uśmiechnął się do niego, odsuwając czerwony, aksamitny materiał kryjący wnętrze pudełka. Przez chwilę patrzył w jego wnętrze, jego twarz wyraźnie stężała. Powoli zamknął wieko i przełknął ciężko ślinę, zamykając także skrzydła samej paczki.  
–    Coś nie tak?- zaniepokoił się Tetsuya.  
–    Wszystko w porządku – odparł Akashi, pocierając dłonią podbródek.- Wracaj do łóżka, Tetsuya.  
–    Co jest w środku?  
–    Ta przesyłka nie jest dla mnie.  
–    Ale kurier mówił, że dla ciebie – zauważył Kuroko, marszcząc brwi.- Przecież ją podpisywałeś.  
–    To dla Shintarou – westchnął Akashi.- Czasem zamawia coś na moje nazwisko.  
–    Co? Dlaczego?  
–    Bo to coś, czego się wstydzi.- Seijuurou wziął do rąk pakunek i odstawił go na blat kuchennej szafki.- Jest znany i boi się, że wyszłoby to na jaw. Straciłby szacunek w oczach ludzi.  
–    Więc woli narażać na to ciebie?- Kuroko uniósł sceptycznie brwi.  
–    Ja nie jestem na nic narażony, bo jeżeli prasa pisze o biznesmenach, to głównie używa nazw ich firm – wyjaśnił spokojnie Akashi, zalewając dzbanek z herbatą wrzątkiem.- Mało kto wie dokładnie kim jestem, a Shintarou, jako młodego i utalentowanego lekarza, który jak dotąd pomyślnie przeprowadził wszystkie swoje operacje, zna większość Japończyków.  
–    Więc co jest w pudle?- Tetsuya nie miał zamiaru pozwolić na to, by jego chłopak zbywał go swoimi odpowiedziami.  
    Akashi, zajęty teraz układaniem talerzy z posiłkiem na tacy, spojrzał z westchnieniem na swojego chłopaka. Milczał dłuższy moment, jakby zastanawiając się, czy na pewno może zdradzić Tetsuyi zawartość pudła, aż w końcu westchnął po raz drugi, z wyraźną rezygnacją.  
–    Shintarou jest sadystą – powiedział.  
    Kuroko znieruchomiał, ze wzrokiem wbitym w czerwonowłosego. Akashi czekał chwilę za jego reakcją, a kiedy ta w dalszym ciągu nie nadchodziła, wrócił do układania posiłku na tacy. Tetsuya tymczasem spuścił powoli wzrok na podłogę i w końcu odezwał się, starannie dobierając słowa:  
–    Czy to... uhm... czy to oznacza, że jesteś masochistą, Akashi-kun?- zapytał grzecznie.  
–    Proszę?- Akashi spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem.  
–    No skoro byliście razem...- wymamrotał Kuroko.  
–    Och, Boże, nie – westchnął Akashi.- Nie, Tetsuya, nie. Proszę cię, przestań...  
–    Lubisz być bity, czy coś w tym rodzaju, Akashi-kun?  
–    Tetsuya, naprawdę cię proszę. Od samego wyobrażania sobie tego jest mi niedobrze!  
–    Nigdy się tak nie bawiłem, ale mogę cię związać, jeśli chcesz...  
–    Tetsuya!- Akashi spojrzał na niego z naganą, choć z trudem powstrzymywał cisnący się na usta uśmiech.  
–    Może pożyczymy od Midorimy-kun jakieś zabawki?- Kuroko również ledwie opanowywał rozbawienie.  
–    Dobrze, wystarczy tego – zaśmiał się Seijuurou, podchodząc do niego i obejmując go.- Zaraz zwiążę ci usta i sam przywiążę cię do mojego łóżka, żebyś nigdzie mi nie uciekł.  
–    Czyli też jesteś sadystą?- Kuroko zagryzł lekko wargę, po czym pocałował ukochanego.  
–    Nie masz pojęcia jak wielkim – wymruczał w jego usta Akashi, klepiąc go delikatnie w pośladek.- A teraz zmykaj do łóżka, bo zamiast śniadania, dostaniesz parę porządnych klapsów.  
    Tetsuya znów roześmiał się, po raz ostatni czule całując czerwonowłosego. Niechętnie odsunął się od niego, po czym udał się do sypialni, pozostawiając Seijuurou samego w kuchni.  
    Akashi odprowadził go wzrokiem, a gdy ten tylko zniknął za drzwiami, pospiesznie podszedł do paczki, którą dostał, gwałtownymi szarpnięciami otwierając jej skrzydła i unosząc wieko. Wbił gniewne spojrzenie w kolejny prezent, który z całą pewnością otrzymał od tego samego wielbiciela, który podesłał mu kciuk z pierścieniem jego ojca.  
    Teraz podarował mu głowę.  
    Głowę mężczyzny, którego znał aż za dobrze.  
  
***  
  
    Udawanie przed Kuroko, że nic się nie stało, było dla Seijuurou prawdziwym utrapieniem. Podczas wspólnego posiłku jak i porannych pieszczot, bez których jego dzień zdecydowanie należałby do straconych, co prawda cieszył się z bliskości błękitnowłosego, jednak w jego głowie szalała burza myśli, w której przeważała ta, iż jak najszybciej musi spotkać się z Midorimą.  
    Nie mógł już bezczynnie czekać i biernie przypatrywać się dalszym poczynaniom tego, który stroił sobie z niego żarty. Musiał odnaleźć tego człowieka i pokazać mu, gdzie jego miejsce.   
–    Na pewno nie chcesz przenieść się do mnie, chociaż na kilka dni?- zapytał Akashi, ubierając buty. Tego dnia Kuroko szedł do pracy na dwunastą, dlatego Seijuurou chciał go odprowadzić. Początkowo miał go odwieźć pod samą restaurację, ale przez paczkę, którą dostał, był zmuszony zmienić swoje plany.  
–    Wówczas to już naprawdę będzie wyglądało, jakbyśmy zamieszkali razem – zauważył z uśmiechem Tetsuya.- A gdzie nasze „z niczym się nie spieszmy”?  
–    Och, to stare dzieje i teraz nie mają większego znaczenia – stwierdził czerwonowłosy, otwierając przed Kuroko drzwi i przepuszczając go przodem. Wyszli na korytarz, a kiedy Seijuurou zamknął swoje mieszkanie, ruszyli w kierunku windy.- Nie chciałbyś ze mną zamieszkać, kochanie?  
–    Nadal uważam, że to trochę za wcześnie – przyznał Kuroko.- Ale póki co tak jakby się na to zanosi. Uhm, to pudło wygląda na ciężkie, pomóc ci?  
–    Nie trzeba.- Akashi posłał mu oszczędny uśmiech, wchodząc do windy i wciskając numer trzynasty na dotykowym panelu.- Wybacz, że cię jednak nie odwiozę, ale muszę porozmawiać z Shintarou. Odbieranie jego zabawek zaczyna być męczące.  
–    Co dokładnie jest w tym pudle?- zapytał Kuroko, niezdolny ukryć zainteresowanie.  
–    Nie mam pojęcia – odparł Akashi.- Nie potrafię nazwać tych przedmiotów, a co dopiero przypisać im jakieś zastosowanie...  
–    Przyznam szczerze, że nie spodziewałem się tego po Midorimie-kun – mruknął błękitnowłosy.- Wygląda na takiego poważnego...  
–    Cóż...- Seijuurou westchnął cicho, powoli tracąc pomysły na odpowiedzi. Odwrócił wzrok od ukochanego, nieco speszony. Kiedy winda zaczęła zwalniać na trzynastym piętrze, w myślach odetchnął z ulgą.- Zadzwonię do ciebie, kochanie – powiedział Akashi, przysuwając się do Kuroko i cmokając go w usta.- Kocham cię, uważaj na siebie.  
–    Ja ciebie też, Akashi-kun. Do usłyszenia.  
    Winda zatrzymała się, bezgłośnie rozsuwając drzwi. Seijuurou już chciał postąpić krok na przód i wysiąść, kiedy oboje z Kuroko zorientowali się, co tak naprawdę widzą przed sobą.  
–    Mmm, chyba zacznę częściej u ciebie nocować, doktorku...- mruczał Takao Kazunari, namiętnie całując się z Midorimą Shintarou, uwieziony w jego objęciach.  
–    Nabawisz się przeze mnie bezsenności.- Zielonowłosy przesunął pocałunki na jego szyję, jednocześnie wsuwając dłoń pod jego koszulkę.  
–    Twierdzisz, że nie będę mógł zasnąć?- zaśmiał się Takao, po czym jęknął przeciągle i zagryzł wargę, przymykając oczy z przyjemności.  
–    Sądzisz, że ci na to pozwolę, Bakao?  
–    Może jednak wrócimy do ciebie na szybki numerek?  
–    Musisz iść do pracy.- Choć Midorima wypowiedział te słowa, raptownie przycisnął Kazunariego do ściany, unosząc jego nogę i znów namiętnie całując. Akashi i Kuroko, zastygli w bezruchu, w milczeniu przyglądali się mężczyznom. Kiedy drzwi windy zaczęły się zamykać, Seijuurou spokojnie uniósł dłoń, by je zablokować.  
–    Co robimy?- zapytał.  
–    Chyba kiedyś się zorientują, że winda przyjechała – mruknął skonsternowany Tetsuya.  
–    Chcesz to oglądać?- Akashi zmierzył ich spojrzeniem.- On go rozbiera.  
–    Może jednak coś zróbmy – westchnął z zażenowaniem Kuroko.  
    Akashi skinął bez słowa głową, po czym odchrząknął głośno, w końcu zwracając na siebie uwagę. Dwaj całujący się mężczyźni natychmiast oderwali się od siebie i spojrzeli na windę. Midorima westchnął z wyraźną irytacją, podczas gdy Takao wytrzeszczył oczy na swojego przyjaciela.  
–    O kurw...oko!- sapnął.  
–    Wypraszam sobie.- Tetsuya zmarszczył gniewnie brwi.  
–    Wybaczcie, że przeszkadzamy wam w przytulaniu – odezwał się spokojnie Seijuurou, patrząc na nich sceptycznie.- Ktoś wzywał windę?  
–    T-taa, ja – bąknął Kazunari, pospiesznie doprowadzając się do porządku. Podniósł z podłogi kurtkę, którą najwyraźniej wcześniej upuścił, po czym odchrząknął, rzucił szybkie spojrzenie Midorimie i wszedł do windy, stając obok Kuroko. Odwrócił się, uśmiechając do Shintarou nieco nerwowo.- Do zobaczenia wieczorem, Shin-chan.  
    Midorima, zajęty zapinaniem koszuli, zmierzył go spojrzeniem od dołu do góry, na co Kazunari przygryzł mocno wargę, by powstrzymać uśmiech.  
–    Przyjadę po ciebie – powiedział jedynie Shintarou.  
    A potem drzwi windy zamknęły się, oddzielając czwórkę mężczyzn.   
    Akashi przyglądał się Midorimie z zainteresowaniem, gdy ten wygładzał wgniecenia na koszuli. Widząc to, Shintarou z westchnieniem poprawił okulary na nosie.  
–    O co chodzi?- zapytał.  
–    O nic – odparł niewinnie Seijuurou.- Po prostu nie zauważyłem, żebyście się do siebie zbliżyli.  
–    Po prostu robiliśmy to na osobności – wyjaśnił spokojnie Midorima.  
–    Cóż, dzisiaj wam nie wyszło.- Akashi uniósł lekko brwi, jednak szybko spoważniał.- Dosyć żartów na dziś, Shintarou. Musimy porozmawiać.   
    Zielonowłosy natychmiast wyczuł w głosie przyjaciela nacisk. Spojrzał najpierw na niego, a następnie na paczkę, którą trzymał w dłoniach. Skinął głową, jakby już domyślił się jej zawartości.   
–    Chodźmy – mruknął, prowadząc Seijuurou do swojego mieszkania.  
    Kiedy obaj mężczyźni znaleźli się w salonie, Akashi z impetem położył pudło na stoliku przed kanapą, odsuwając się od niego o krok i krzyżując ręce na klatce piersiowej. Midorima sięgnął do stojącego za jego plecami regału, wyjął z opakowania lateksowe rękawiczki i założył je wprawnym ruchem. Poprawił okulary, po czym rozłożył skrzydła pudła, a następnie uniósł wieko tego znajdującego się w środku, odsuwając także czerwony materiał kryjący jego zawartość.   
    Milczał przez chwilę, przyglądając się znajdującej się we wnętrzu głowie.  
–    Znasz go?- zapytał spokojnie.  
–    Znam – wycedził Seijuurou.- To Eiji Shirogane. Mój wieloletni partner biznesowy i najbardziej zaufany współpracownik, jakiego miałem. Stracenie tego człowieka jest jednocześnie straceniem corocznego, ponad miliardowego dochodu, rozumiesz to?- Akashi spojrzał na niego niemal morderczo.- Wiesz co mógłbym kupić Tetsuyi za ponad miliard jenów?   
–    Nie patrz na mnie, jakby to była moja wina, że ktoś pozbawił go głowy i przysłał ją tobie – powiedział Midorima.  
–    Ktoś ze mną, kurwa, pogrywa!- wrzasnął wściekle Seijuurou. Wziął głęboki oddech, by nieco się uspokoić, zamknął na moment oczy, a następnie odezwał się już ciszej:- Ale nie wiem kto... To nie mógł być Mayuzumi, bo leży w szpitalu, chyba, że zaplanował przesyłkę wcześniej.- Czerwonowłosy podszedł do kanapy i oparł dłonie o jej oparcie, zamyślając się.- Jest ktoś jeszcze... Ktoś, kto kocha Tetsuyą i próbuje nas rozdzielić, chce mnie zniszczyć. Zaczyna od mojej firmy. Przypuszczam, że ma zamiar zabić wszystkich moich współpracowników. Mogę zdobyć nowych, ale to i tak nic nie da, prędzej czy później mogę zbankrutować. Mało tego, policja dojdzie do tego, że jestem wspólną cechą mordowanych, zaczną mnie obserwować, będę miał związane ręce...  
–    Zadzwonię do Kimury i zapytam, czy dowiedział się, do kogo należał tamten palec – powiedział Midorima.- Choć przypuszczam, że był tego Eijiego, a przysłanie go miało cię zmusić do poszukiwań. Prawdopodobnie jesteś obserwowany, Seijuurou, więc miej się na baczności. Poproszę Kimurę, żeby przyjrzał się dokładnie tej głowie, może znajdzie jakieś odciski palców...  
–    Zrób to – warknął Akashi.- Musimy znaleźć tego, kto to zrobił. I musimy zrobić to najszybciej jak się da. Nie chcę, żeby zbliżył się do mnie lub do Tetsuyi choć na krok.   
–    Możliwe, że już to zrobił – mruknął Shintarou.  
–    Co masz na myśli?- Akashi wbił w niego uważne spojrzenie.  
–    Być może wcale nie chodzi tu o Kuroko – odparł Midorima, zdejmując rękawiczki i poprawiając okulary.- Zastanów się, kto może być na ciebie na tyle zły, by robić coś takiego?   
–    Dbam o to, żeby nie mieć wrogów – powiedział Seijuurou.- Regularnie się ich pozbywam. Póki co zostali mi Mayuzumi, Ogiwara i Kagami.   
–    Co z Haizakim?- Shintarou skrzyżował ręce na klatce piersiowej, patrząc na przyjaciela.- Nie pomyślałeś o nim? Albo o Hanamiyi? Oboje próbują wybić firmę Shougo na rynku, być może zwęszyli twoją złośliwość, kiedy podsunąłeś im Hiroshiego Yamazaki jako współpracownika do podpisania umowy.  
–    Tetsuya mówił, że byli zadowoleni.- Akashi zmarszczył lekko brwi w zastanowieniu.- Chociaż... wspominał, że to Hanamiyi pasowało, że nie podpiszę kontraktu z Shougo...   
–    To byłoby całkiem możliwe, że w zemście Haizaki próbuje doprowadzić twoją firmę do upadku – podsunął Midorima.- Właśnie takim typem człowieka i szefa yakuzy jest Shougo.   
–    W takim razie szybko się go pozbędę.  
–    To może nie być łatwe – zauważył Shintarou.- Ma pod sobą mnóstwo ludzi, w końcu to mafia. Będą go bronić za cenę własnego życia.   
–    No to ją zapłacą – wycedził Akashi, patrząc na zielonowłosego ze złością.- Nie lubię, kiedy ktoś sobie ze mną pogrywa, Shintarou. I choćbym miał wymordować wszystkich członków tej pieprzonej yakuzy, to zrobię to z największą przyjemnością. Tetsuya o mały włos zobaczyłby dzisiaj tę przesyłkę. Jak myślisz, w jaki sposób by zareagował? Chcę mu powiedzieć o tym, co robię, na własny sposób. Jego zamartwianie się o mnie z powodu przysłania mi odciętej głowy jest ostatnim, czego mi teraz potrzeba. Nie chcę, żeby jego myśli zaprzątało cokolwiek innego niż ja.   
–    Oczywiście.- Midorima poprawił swoje okulary.- Pomogę ci, Seijuurou. Postaram się jakoś wywabić Haizakiego z kryjówki i wówczas załatwimy go raz na zawsze.   
    Akashi pokiwał z wolna głową, wpatrując się w pakunek stojący na stoliku przed kanapą. Wyprostował się, biorąc głęboki oddech, po czym spojrzał na swojego przyjaciela.  
–    Dziękuję, Shintarou – powiedział.- Cieszę się, że mam ciebie po swojej stronie.  
–    To drobiazg – mruknął Midorima.- Wiesz, że zrobię dla ciebie wszystko.   
–    Wiem – odparł łagodnym tonem.- Wiem, Shintarou.  
  
  



End file.
